Cantabile
by iratepirate and Taipan Kiryu
Summary: G1. Soundwave’s life takes an unexpected twist when Megatron gives him a female Autobot as his personal slave.
1. Inspired by the night

**Cantabile**

**Written by iratepirate and Taipan Kiryu**

Summary: Soundwave's life takes an unexpected twist when Megatron gives him a female Autobot as his personal slave.

_Author's notes: One of the most fascinating things of the Transformers universe is the vast amount of open doors left for fans to dream about. Complex and amazing characters caught our attention since childhood and claimed a unique place among our memories. One of those characters is Soundwave, the mysterious and cold Decepticon Communications Officer. _

_A universe hides behind that stoic posture and that face mask, a world of patience, reflection and domination. This story was born because of many reasons, and one of them is to explore a certain side of Soundwave's spark that has been barely touched. We hope you will enjoy it as much as we did. Please let us know your opinions. This is our first collaboration fic and we would love to receive your feedback :o)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Inspired by the night**

Outer space was everything.

Authentic creator of worlds, seed of every scent of life. Beauty and death mixed without prejudices, eternal shelter for every source of injustice and ambition. Within the unstoppable dance of the planets, the world of ideas lost all significance, dependent only on the mind caprices of its countless inhabitants. Mighty lords and grand masters, the celestial bodies command with ruthless resolution. The lives of all held in delicate balance, fates entwined like gossamer strings.

On the other hand, the space was the closest thing to absolute absence. It was a prequel to eternal rest, a permanent reminder of the insignificance of existence itself before an overwhelming and still undiscovered universe. Breathing paradox, it was the place for perfect harmony.

And harmony was the word to describe the lonely ship that flew through that same outer space. And it wasn't the stylized shape of the cruiser, neither the red insignia that it proudly showed. It was in its insides where equilibrium found a small but ideal expression.

A slight, barely perceivable sound emanated from the motionless figure of Nocturne. Her dimmed optics didn't show any signal of conscious or acknowledgement, but her calm expression and posture irradiated an aura of peace that harmonized with the black tranquility that surrounded the Autobot space cruiser.

Beside her, her precious charge stood silent and impressive, a magnificent machine designed to detect and decode every kind of sound and frequency of the universe. Nocturne's hand caressed proudly the metallic surface of the object that was the biggest creation of her life, perhaps the reason for her existence itself.

* * *

Meteoracer walked through the corridor and stopped when he caught sight of the vision inside the storage unit. He smiled as he felt his body temperature increasing. It was always a delight for him to see Nocturne.

The Autobot officer stood motionless for some seconds, staring at the female scientist. He had been collaborating with her for more than 2 million years but she never ceased to surprise him. There was a fascinating tranquility in her personality, a peaceful energy that opposed the brutal expressions of war and emanated the countless blessings that violence had pushed to oblivion.

Her slim and fragile body shined in harmony with the glimpses that came from the external lights of the ship, making her green and white paintjob even brighter.

"Feel free to enter, Meteoracer," she said suddenly, her optics still dimmed.

The bulky Autobot warrior shook his head; she must have heard his proximity. She was an acoustic scientist after all, her audios infinitely superior to those of most Transformers. Besides, she possessed a mystic sensitivity that didn't have anything to do with circuitry.

"I'm sorry to disturb your meditation, Nocturne," Meteoracer excused himself as he shyly walked inside. "The door was open…"

Her optics activated and her delicate face showed openly a sincere smile. "I dislike close spaces, as you know."

Meteoracer sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "And you have been locked in this ship for fourteen solar cycles now…" he said, a clear apology in his voice.

"It doesn't bother me," she spoke quietly, "I find outer space extremely peaceful, it helps me to concentrate."

The red Autobot officer stopped by one of the circular windows and stared into the exterior darkness of the Universe.

"Yes, it's quite calm out there… In moments like these it's hard to imagine we are in the middle of a war."

_War_. The word brought a slight shadow of sadness to the blue optics of the female scientist. Meteoracer noticed it immediately.

"It's impossible to get used to it, despite all the millions of years we have been fighting," he continued solemnly.

Nocturne didn't reply. Instead she fixated her gaze on some undefined spot within the space.

"What's our approximate time of arrival?" she asked, her voice sounded absent.

"We will enter terrestrial atmosphere in less than a quarter of a cycle," her companion replied. "Commander Optimus Prime is already waiting for us in the meeting point. Your frequency decoder will be an invaluable addition to Teletran I."

Nocturne nodded. Outside the window, nothing more than some asteroids and the flickering glimpse of the distant stars adorned the space specter. One of them caught her attention, one that wasn't flickering.

It was then that she could hear it, the unknown and barely perceivable frequency, almost impossible even for her advanced audio sensors. She got up and immediately activated the big machine beside her.

"That's strange… is that a comet?" asked Meteoracer, following the gaze of Nocturne toward the small bright light.

Nocturne's optics expanded in terror as she read the screed that the monitor of the frequency decoder displayed.

"Decepticons!" she cried.

"What? Impossible! We are protected by our energy signal nullifiers," Meteoracer exclaimed defiantly. "Besides, our radars would've detected them!"

"Not if they jammed our computers, Meteoracer!" Nocturne countered, "And by the readings I'm receiving that's just what they did. They must have a frequency decoder as powerful as mine!"

"Stay here, Nocturne!" shouted the red Autobot as he ran to the threshold of the open door. Outside, the familiar and deadly figure of Astrotrain was already perceivable.

The door closed behind Meteoracer and Nocturne got to her knees and huddled against her invention. As she did, the one and only sound she couldn't tolerate drilled her audios: the unmistakable and irritating shriek of the alarms, the sound that contained all danger and death that war had taught her to fear.

She restrained her urgency to shout. Within the space, nobody would've listened, after all.

* * *

Astrotrain crashed against the Autobot space cruiser with immense brutality, penetrating it easily.

His hatch opened and from the smoke and the debris emerged the most feared figure to any Autobot. Conqueror crimson optics stared out at the sight before them and dimmed with delight, anticipating the battle to come. It didn't matter that he was welcomed by enemy fire; his hunger for destruction and victory was already taking over. He raised his right arm and his imposing fusion cannon aimed dangerously toward the defenders of the cruiser.

"Decepticons, attack!" roared Megatron as he fired. A yellow Autobot, who was hiding behind a pile of debris, exploded in pieces when he was impacted by the Decepticon's furious shot.

Starscream, Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet and Soundwave entered the ship with lustful vigor, fighting back the incoming laser shots that scorched the air as they streaked towards them.

"Destroy them all! No Autobot will survive today!" cried Starscream as he submerged into the carnage before him with killer fury.

Hungrily, his fellow seekers followed behind, firing indiscriminately, slaughtering mercilessly. Vicious shrieks of delight and howls of pain formed discordant symphony as a descant of malicious laughter rang out across the battle. A perverted requiem for the fallen.

Starscream stood triumphantly over the disfigured carcass of a once brave Autobot, the still-sparking circuitry clenched between his fingers, the final remains of his nameless victim's life. A cruel smile tugged at his lips as he watched the battle encircling him; Decepticons and Autobots entangled in a deadly waltz, twisting and turning with chaotic elegance.

Ducking to avoid a stray laser blast, his narrowed optics scanned the anarchy before him, his sadistic gaze falling upon the trembling figure of a young Autobot scientist.

"Death paves the way to victory," the Seeker called venomously to him. "Now die like the scum you are and when Decepticons reign, you will be remembered."

Lifting his null ray, Starscream waited menacingly as the Autobot, weak and unarmed, lunged valiantly towards him, his outstretched arms exposing his chest to the blinding laser fire that extinguished his spark in an instant.

"Conquest will be mine!" Starscream cried maniacally, basking in the beauty that was the macabre glow of energon-spattered walls, glittering like the stars beyond.

* * *

Maintaining the position he had claimed upon his entrance, Megatron fired blast after unrelenting blast into the barrage of Autobot guards making their way towards him. To his right, Soundwave tore the vocalizer from his opponent without emotion, his every movement cold and calculated.

"Soundwave, proceed to the objective," commanded Megatron as he crashed the head of an Autobot with his bare hand, making his optics explode. The coldness of his voice contrasted with the sadism of his attack.

The Decepticon Communications Officer nodded and penetrated the chaos ahead of him, firing his way in with his concussion blaster and his shoulder cannon.

* * *

The sudden jolt that had sent Meteoracer crashing to the floor; the scream of steel ripped open, the deafening explosion echoing like thunder. Each sound a harbinger of news; a stirring proclamation. He was too late. Despite his best efforts his bulky frame lacked of speed and Meteoracer found himself a mere corridor away from the bridge; agonizingly close to the warning that could have saved the lives of so many already lost. His thoughts turned to Nocturne as two Autobot gunners pushed past him, the ethereal femme sitting alone and unguarded at the stern of the ship; yet the cries and screams of his fellow Autobots pulled the battle-hardened mech in the opposite direction. Internal conflict reflected the external as he stood in that corridor, uncertainty pulsing through him like energon. Watching the thick black smoke curl gracefully towards him, he turned on his heal and ran. Not to the storage unit in which Nocturne was hiding, nor to the battle ensuing, but to the one remaining place where help could be reached: the acoustics lab. Approaching the vast computer adorning the left side of the room, Meteoracer began searching through the communication channels, desperately seeking an open frequency. Warning lights blinked frantically as he worked, it appeared the Decepticons had left nothing to chance, blocking every possible route. Undeterred, Meteoracer continued his labor; even if he had to do it manually, he would reach the Autobots on Earth. He just had to. Strong, steady footsteps echoed throughout the corridor beyond as the small amber light flickered slowly into life, indicating that a signal had been established. Listening to the steps grow ever closer, a resigned smile graced the lips of the red Autobot as he watched the light brighten, waiting for that precise moment when it would shimmer to green and a mayday call could finally be sent.

The door to the lab hissed open; his demise was certain. Meteoracer turned his head slowly.

"YOU!" he bellowed as the footsteps stopped silent; his voice resounding. From the corner of his optics he could see the glittering stars, peering through a small round window; infinity itself, never more beautiful.

In the blinding flash of purple that followed, the tiny flicker of a green light was lost from sight, borne to insignificance.

* * *

Blinking red lights created ghostly shines on the green and white structure of Nocturne. Still huddled against her invention, the Autobot scientist was shivering. In a matter of astro seconds, the entire work of her life and her spark itself were endangered. Life was full of cruel jokes. The abrupt collapse of equilibrium was one of them.

Brutal sounds of laser fire perforated her audios. There were screams too; explosions, agonic howls coming from fellow Autobots that were being savagely destroyed in that precise moment…

Nocturne covered her audios with her hands, uselessly trying to fool them enough to allow ignorance to provide her a fake sense of safety. But to play the deaf was futile. The fate waiting for her was the same. Death was a certainty.

Panic rising uncontrollably, Nocturne pressed her fragile body hard against her creation, seeking from it refuge beyond her grasp. Subtle vibrations met her fingertips as they slid slowly over it's cold, smooth exterior, their normally relaxing presence the only indication of activation of an otherwise sleeping machine. She listened to it intently; the gentle song of the space beyond resonating through the object's structure as it went about its work. Analyzing and decoding, unlocking the secrets of the universe held to ransom by the stars themselves. A stark contrast to the tortured threnody clawing mercilessly at her audio sensors.

She didn't hear the steps in the corridor. Her probable killer didn't announce himself by making the door explode, but by making it hiss open as if he were in a perfectly normal situation. Whoever was about to enter was somebody who didn't lack of patience.

Nevertheless, Nocturne's fear didn't decrease, but quite the opposite when, through the grey smoke and the darkness of the corridor, emerged a red visor, cold and penetrating.

The femme recognized the owner of the visor immediately. Soundwave; the mysterious Decepticon Communication Officer.

Countless millennia of war between Autobots and Decepticons had created an infinite number of prejudices and myths between both rival factions. One of the most remarkable was the fear that preceded the navy blue communicator's fame.

Many rumors circulated about Soundwave. Autobots used to say he could read minds, manipulate behaviors and create insane hallucinations. His totally unexpressive face, his monotonic voice and the fact that he rarely spoke, only added a darker side to his legend. Definitely, the Decepticon Communications Officer was a foe no Autobot wanted to face alone.

All these thoughts assailed Nocturne's mind as she dragged backwards until her back hit the wall. She was sure her spark had reached the end of its existence. She didn't have any weapons and lacked of any military training. And even if she had had any knowledge on the matter, Soundwave's presence was too imposing to try anything. She had no doubt it was him who had jammed the ship's radars.

Calling for help was also a waste of time. Cybertron was too far away to send reinforcements and the Autobots on Earth wouldn't make it in time.

Hopeless. Equipoise caught in a maelstrom of disorder; the hand of fear casting aside all hope and reason, sealing fates with ruthless impunity. Nocturne's blue optics surveyed the burning crimson visor of death incarnate, the dark vale of smoke caressing Soundwave's body a ghostly cloak obscuring it from view. She huddled ever closer to her charge.

Soundwave walked in, his steps calm but firm. His concussion blaster was still smoking. Nocturne could never have imagined the cannon of that weapon had been the last thing Meteoracer had seen in his life, right before the deadly shot trespassed his head.

Soundwave glanced at Nocturne. He had felt her presence long before he entered the storage unit and performed a fast but complete scan of her. He knew of the existence of the Autobot scientist specialized in acoustics. A complete record of her technical and neural specifications was displayed in his data banks. Soundwave's conclusion was clear: she represented no danger and she would probably be of use to the Decepticon cause. His weapon did not aim against her.

To Nocturne, that quick glance was the only signal the Decepticon gave of having acknowledged her presence. After that, he seemed to ignore her as he walked directly toward her frequency decoder. He placed one of his hands on the console and with the other he opened his chest compartment and connected himself to the device's board.

Nocturne watched the commanding figure as he interfaced with her creation, her optics wide with terror, her body seemingly paralyzed with fear. Yet, in a fleeting moment of confusion, a warm wave pride pulsed through her. It was _her_ creation, her life's work; and it had drawn the master of harmony himself like a moth to a flame. But as quickly as the pride had surfaced it was shattered like glass, the hellish scream of a dying spark bringing the femme back to reality in an instant.

Her creation had killed them all. It was irony at it's stunning best.

Nocturne's terror oscillated among confusing swings; Soundwave's coldness was as scary as it was enigmatic. She was so frightened by the proximity of the Communications Officer that she didn't notice that the laser firing and explosions had stopped.

The hurried steps on the corridor were more than notorious, nevertheless. This time the door didn't hiss open, but exploded courtesy of a brutal purple shot.

New pairs of crimson optics appeared behind the smoke, though they belonged to mechanoids that lacked the cold serenity of their predecessor. Killer glances and sadistic smirks announced the victory of the invaders like the shrill cry of klaxons. Yet it was the sight of their leader that proclaimed with resonant truth the fate of her colleagues. In his hand, Megatron carried the severed head of an Autobot gunner.

Nocturne repressed her need to scream when the head rolled close to her. All the glances, except Soundwave's, fixated on her fallen figure, hungry optics scrutinizing every curve of her fragile body. Fear held her still like a specimen trapped under glass.

Inescapable examination.

There was no probability of escape, not physical nor mental; reality poised on the brink of absolute destruction. Nocturne dragged instinctively, looking for any sense of safety. She huddled against Soundwave's leg, her terrified mind totally lost from logic and harmony.

_To be continued._

* * *

_We hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please give us your reviews, we´d love to know your opinions :o)_


	2. Adagio for fear

_Author's notes: __Writing fan fiction is more than just putting words together and hoping that they fit. Unlike work of our own creation, in which we can shape and alter our characters as we like, writing about a universe that already exists can be incredibly constricting. _

_Cold, strong and enigmatic, Soundwave represents one of the deepest characters in the Transformers universe. Though his words are often few, his actions and body language can emote more hatred or passion than a two-hour rant from Starscream. Exploring the facets of his personality in a situation not covered by the series was a challenge neither of us could resist. _

_A massive thank you must go to each and every one of our readers, particularly those of you that have left us a review. Your kind words and support inspire and build our confidence; we are honored to know that people are enjoying reading this as much as we are writing it._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Adagio for fear**

The Universe is infinite.

It has no limits, no beginnings. Countless planets hang from it, capricious parasites full of life or desolation, inhabited by beings that couldn't be more different one from the other.

However, there were things that made them siblings.

One of them was fear.

Above any physical or mental similitude, above flesh or metal, above blood or fluids, fear reigns.

Organic brains and sentient circuits can feel it alike. No mind, no matter its origin, is immune to its claws.

The Universe of fear is infinite, a never-ending fugue uniting arcane destinies, its frontiers even more undefined than those of the galaxies.

But any reflection of fear loses meaning and returns to its more primitive form when terror takes over.

Empyrean bodies bow in reverence as harmony itself is gruesomely disfigured, shreds of morality strewn without care into the sable space, relics of a fate lost to all…

* * *

Nocturne was terrified.

She could feel all red optics fixated on her. She could feel the thoughts of violence and lust stabbing her painfully.

Beset with fear, impotence came. Cold and crushing, desperation didn't keep her waiting.

The worst images ran through her mind, disorganized, trying to find a place for logic, for some sort of lame hope. But all that her shaken sanity could return was absolute doom. She was hopeless.

She knew those optics would be the last ones to see her alive. Her destruction would be in those still smoking weapons that had already extinguished the life of so many Autobots.

She also knew the worst fate was waiting within those hands. Voracious bodies would possess her, would violate her in unthinkable ways before giving her the ultimate kill shot, the only manifestation of mercy that a Decepticon could have toward an Autobot.

Never before had she felt so hopeless and alone; a single soul lost in the unbounded embrace of the Universe itself. The glimmering stars, her companions for fourteen solar cycles, seemed to have abandoned her, receding into the darkness beyond; the planets piteously continuing their nomadic journey through time.

Nothing made sense, the delicate balance between life and death teetering dangerously; despair surging through Nocturne's circuits like life-giving energon.

And it was desperation that dragged Nocturne to Soundwave, what made her look instinctively for shelter inside his stoic coldness.

* * *

Soundwave didn't even look at the shivering Autobot that huddled against his leg. His concentration, which had been focused on the machine that was the only motive of his presence in that ship, switched to his comrades in arms.

Starscream smirked when he caught sight of the scene before him.

"My, my… what do we have here?" he said, already feasting himself upon the delicate curves of the scientist's body.

Nocturne trembled even more. The evilness and lust in the screechy and raspy voice of the Decepticon Second in Command honored his infamous reputation.

He leered hungrily at her, the fuel of his fallen opponents spattered over his carapace, dripping thickly.

But it was the brutal glance of Megatron that paralyzed the energon inside the circuits of the femme.

Megatron, the Decepticon Supreme Commander…

War had some certainties that nobody could deny. If any Autobot was completely sure about something, it was that there was no place for mercy inside the cold spark of Megatron.

The imposing grey robot fixated his cruel optics on Nocturne, eclipsing the lecherous glances of the other Decepticons.

"What are your orders, Autobot?" Megatron spat, his voice echoing eerily.

It were as if time had stood still, the planets suddenly motionless, the stars pale and dim; outer space as one transfixed by fear. The Universe fell silent, waiting with dread for death's dark arrival, the gnarled hand of fate poised perilously close to her life force.

Nocturne didn't reply, she couldn't. Her vocalizer didn't respond to her mental commands. It seemed the only part of her structure that could feel was her spark, and the emotions it was generating could only be classified under the confinement of panic.

"What's the matter, beautiful? Is there a problem with your audios?" Ramjet mocked.

Starscream burst into laughter. "The perfect irony for an acoustician!"

"Silence!" the authoritarian voice of Megatron imposed easily. "I asked you a question, Autobot, and I expect an immediate answer."

Nocturne opened her mouth but once again her voice didn't come to help her.

Soundwave held her under her arm and made her stand up to face Megatron. His grip wasn't soft neither violent. It was the sterile touch one would give to an object.

But for Nocturne it heralded a return to reality, an abrupt transition from absolute panic to the tangible world.

"D-deliver the frequency decoder to the established meeting point…" she stammered. She didn't recognize her own voice. Her sophisticated harmonics broke in the shadow of a voice that wasn't hers. It was her fear talking.

Megatron folded his arms across his chest. His fusion cannon never appeared more threatening to the Autobot's opinion; it didn't matter that this was the first time she had ever looked upon it.

"… and… and join Commander Optimus Prime's forces on Earth," she ended.

Nocturne's gaze moved to the steel floor beneath her, unable to bare the sight of her murderous captors. Yet as hard as she tried to focus on its metallic luster, to draw her mind away from reality, she could not avoid the penetrating stares wounding her very spark itself.

"So you are looking forward to uniting a group of males? We could assist you in that," Dirge smirked.

Thrust stepped forward awkwardly, his movements guided by an anticipated pleasure. "Please Megatron… can I have her? She's such a beauty…"

Megatron didn't reply; too busy examining the shivering structure of Nocturne. She was a perfect piece of engineering indeed, femininity on its most delicate expression. It had been a long time since the Decepticon leader had last lost himself within the legs of a femme, but his instinctive reject toward anything that had to do with the enemy faction contained his urge to drag the Autobot to him and show her the overwhelming power of his masculinity.

Besides, there was something else. The way in which the scientist had cringed into Soundwave, looking for shelter, had caught the attention of the Decepticon Commander. Megatron had never had the best olfactory sensors, but countless millennia of crushing sparks with his own hands provided him with a special ability to smell fear. And he could see that the female Autobot had surpassed the normal limits of horror.

Thrust moved ever closer to the femme, burning optics passing ravenously over her body. Overwhelming desire taking over, he drew his head to the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply before looking up at her face with an evil grin.

"How'd you like to unite with me?" he cooed into her audios, his hands hovering millimeters from her waist.

"Back off, Thrust! Neither you nor anybody else will put a finger on her before I do!" Starscream commanded, grabbing the Conehead and pulling him backwards roughly.

"You are so lucky, Autobot. Many femmes would die to be in your place," Starscream spat, biting his lip components.

"Silence!"

Once again, Megatron's order was obeyed immediately. Common lust bowed its head before the feared figure of authority.

Megatron caressed his chin as an evil grin appeared on his face.

"Soundwave, you will keep her."

Disapproval and astonished whispers could be heard, hanging on the air like the lingering smoke. Only Soundwave remained silent and motionless, still holding Nocturne's arm, as if he hadn't heard the sudden decision of his leader.

"This mission was a success because of you, Soundwave," continued Megatron. "It was you who discovered the creation of this frequency decoder and you who tracked the route this Autobot cruiser would follow. Consider this female as a fair reward for your loyalty and dedication to the Decepticon cause."

Starscream clenched his fists, open fury overwhelming his lust. "But Megatron, I'm Second in Command! If you don't want the Autobot, it's my right to have her!"

Starscream's outburst made him lower his guard and he didn't see the heavy arm of Megatron rising. A dark, black and brutal hand impacted the Seeker's face and threw him backward. The Air Commander had to lean on the wall to avoid falling.

"When I say _silence_ I expect to be obeyed, Starscream! Now go and make sure there are no survivors left. Ramjet, Dirge, go with him. Thrust, get Astrotrain and secure the frequency decoder. Move!"

The three Coneheads made a military salute and headed toward the hole that once had been a door. Starscream reluctantly followed, swallowing his anger and frustration.

"Lord Megatron…" Thrust shyly said, stopping in the threshold.

Megatron glanced at the Seeker with exposed annoyance. "Weren't my orders clear enough?"

"Huh… I just wanted to know if we are going to destroy this ship."

Megatron smirked. "Of course not. Prime is expecting this space cruiser and it would be very rude of us to keep him waiting. We will let him receive his precious ship at the meeting point. Too bad for him that he will find a very disagreeable surprise inside".

From the severed head of an Autobot erupted a shower of sparks, a dark response to the Decepticon leader's words.

The three Conehead Seekers cackled noisily. Even Starscream, who was still rubbing his sore cheek, couldn't help but grin when he imagined the scene. There were few things as rewarding as infecting an already open injury on an enemy, making sure it wouldn't be forgotten.

Nocturne was astonished, unable to apply logic to the information that was coming into her audios and optics. The mockery and insensitivity toward the deaths of her fellow Autobots was nothing she wouldn't have expected from normal Decepticon behavior. However, that didn't help to make things easier, more understandable. No nightmare, as expected as it could be, stopped being a nightmare.

"Soundwave," Megatron continued, his voice stern. "Configure this ship to arrive at the established meeting point."

"As you command, Megatron."

Nocturne shuddered as she heard the Communications Officer's voice for the first time, a monotonic voice that harmonized the surrounding horror. But between the carnage and her own confusion, the Autobot scientist had a moment of sanity to admire the acoustic perfection of that voice.

* * *

Broken bodies lay strewn about the ship, lifeless shells mutilated and abandoned. Energon leaked from hideous wounds, snaking through the corridors in glittering rivulets, making them sticky underfoot.

Nocturne walked slowly; her back rigid, her hands twisting nervously over her spark chamber. Sadness dimmed her blue optics as her gaze touched upon the fallen figures of her friends and colleagues, a silent eulogy spoken for each and every one.

Ahead, she could see Thrust loading her frequency decoder into Astrotrain's cargo hold, her precious creation, her key to the Universe, soiled by the hands of a ruthless killer. Dirge and Ramjet stood nearby, tossing the severed head of an Autobot between them with grisly delight. Nocturne turned her face away.

And then she saw it. To her left, in the acoustics lab, the motionless form of her closest friend and confidant. Meteoracer.

She stopped still, unable to move, terror holding her firmly in place. A wave of emotions engulfed her; fear, sadness, anger; an incomprehensible universe of limitless bounds. Her mind reeled; nothing made sense anymore, reality inconceivable.

The eerie quiet that gripped the ship was worse than the chorus of screaming sirens that had seen her cowering against her creation only moments before.

Heavy footsteps echoed about; sparking circuitry, the hiss of smoldering metal. Sounds resounding in sorrowful unison. Jubilant voices pierced the melody, harmony lines seeking attention, cold yet ironically sweet. And soaring above it all, the intimate sound of Nocturne's existence, her life force itself, joining in the lugubrious adagio for fear.

Nocturne dimmed her optics. So much had changed in such a short period; it was astounding how abrupt the dark hand of fate could be.

A sudden jolt from behind brought her back to reality. Soundwave; her _master_, prompting her forward with a sterile shove.

She turned her head to face him, her optics piercingly blue, flashing with momentary anger. She met his gaze but found in it no response, a steady glow emoting nothing but indifference. She bowed her head in defeat and turned, continuing the solemn procession towards her destiny.

* * *

Nocturne was above fear.

Her erratic thoughts born from panic had given up their place to the heavy burden of resignation and uncertainty.

War was full of incongruence, and in that moment the Autobot was facing one of the biggest. There were certainties in life that only became clear when caught in the self-heart of the monster.

Sitting on the floor, trying to hide in one corner, Nocturne glanced carefully at the scene before her optics, ready to bow her head and avoid any visual contact with the mechanoids who had brought doom into her life.

The killer Decepticons behaved as if nothing unusual had happened, as if they hadn't left behind a space cruiser full of lifeless Cybertronians, their sparks extinguished brutally and their existences erased from the face of the Universe.

Sitting on some metal containers, the three Conehead Seekers chatted cheerfully. Every once in a while, they turned to look at Nocturne with hungry desire. She avoided their glances and pretended not to notice them, praying internally to Primus that the only way they would touch her would be with their optics.

There was another voice in that conversation. A deep and low voice that echoed the laughs of the fliers. That had to be the ship in which they were all traveling, Astrotrain.

The Decepticon Second in Command, Starscream, was separated from the rest of the crew, standing beside a window and looking absent-mindedly at the black space beyond. Paranoia could be read within the severe expression of his face. Fists clenched and movements rigid, he was making big efforts to restrain his rage.

Finally, Megatron and Soundwave were sitting in Astrotrain's cabin, talking in low voices. It would have been very easy for Nocturne to listen to their conversation, her advanced audios more than capable of registering clearly any inflection of their voices. But she had decided not to do it, choosing instead to close her audios as well as her reasoning. She was exhausted.

However, whilst she was unable to perceive their words, she couldn't close her audios enough to avoid listening to the melodic voice of the Decepticon Communications Officer, that every once in a while would make itself heard.

Nocturne slightly twisted her head to look discretely at Soundwave. _Her master. _She was a slave now, a property. Carnage and violence gave those Decepticons the right to dispose of her as they pleased. The situation overwhelmed any logic and left no place for an objective analysis. Things were as they were, painfully raw and she didn't have choices, or an opinion for the matter.

It amazed her; how a simple act, a simple decree could change the course of the Universe, shattering all harmony in an instant.

"Soundwave, you will keep her." The words echoed in her mind. Words that spelt her destiny; words that spelt her doom.

Nocturne's life was starting to take a drastic twist, a twist that would certainly be marked by abuse and pain. Her reflective and peaceful personality was standing on a very thin line. She wondered if her strength would allow her to stand it, if her sanity wouldn't collapse once her dignity was completely destroyed.

Cold, alone, dejected; like an insignificant moon at the edge of a galaxy long forgotten. No one would be rescuing her, her hideous fate lying in the hands of a cold and ruthless killer.

Death would be her only savior.

She bowed her head in a futile attempt to make herself invisible. Suddenly, she thought she had perceived a fleeting glimpse coming from a certain crimson visor. Had Soundwave just look at her? She wasn't sure. She wouldn't be sure of anything else anymore. The fate waiting for her in the hands of that unexpressive Decepticon was a complete enigma.

Nocturne held her knees, as she had done with defeat.

_To be continued._

* * *

_We hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let us know with your reviews :o)_


	3. Exquisite Timepiece

_A__uthor's notes: Although we are two unique individuals, this work is proving to be a truly rewarding experience, melding our creativity into one entity that, hopefully, will grow and evolve like the characters we write about. _

_A product of two minds, Nocturne is joy to write for. However, introducing a new character to an audience always takes time, and we do realize that in doing so, we have shifted the focus away from the original target of this fic, i.e. Soundwave. A fact, we might add, that has been pointed out by some of our reviewers._

_It was our intention to introduce more of our favorite Decepticon in this chapter, however, as it evolved, it was decided that there were other things that needed to be covered first. _

_Sometimes it's better to let things wait rather than rushing for the sake of it. That said, Chapter 4 will see more of Soundwave and the Casseticons, we promise._

_And once again, we thank you all for your overwhelming support and incredibly kind words…we are truly humbled. _

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Exquisite Timepiece**

Organic life was a mystery.

Capricious and perishable, it had managed to find a place in the Universe.

Morbid spectacle for some, subject of study for others… there was no Cybertronian who hadn't wondered sometime about the eccentricities of organic life, especially since the millenary war between Autobots and Decepticons had infringed the frontiers of artificial intelligence.

Among all the differences, there was one that was abysmal, that made impossible any argument about possible similarities between organic and mechanical life.

Time.

While Cybertronians had given themselves the blessings of eternal youth, organic beings started to die from the very first moment of their birth. Their fluids and organs deteriorated as every nano second went by, fulfilling a cycle of life as fragile as it was reduced.

But that contradiction was precisely what made organic life a wonder, something close to a miracle.

Miracle, or waste.

As Nocturne's blue optics watched planet Earth for the first time, the ultimate scenario of organic life, she couldn't help realizing that all the differences between artificial and natural life had dissolved for her.

What was the purpose of eternal youth, if her life could end at any moment because of the whim of others?

That definitely was the antithesis of what she thought would be the first time she would delight with the view of planet Earth, its beauties eclipsed by an uncertain and doomed fate.

* * *

Astrotrain entered the terrestrial atmosphere exactly the same way he had done it so many times before: indifferent.

The sensitive circuits of Nocturne analyzed the mixture of gases that created the invisible frontier between outer space and the organic planet. Nitrogen prevailed by far, but soon Nocturne's scientific interest was deviated toward the element that monopolized the majority of the flat surface of that foreign world.

The huge azure mantle of oxygen and hydrogen received the newcomer with furious waves.

With longing optics Nocturne gazed out at the mass, a magnificent display of power, life and death.

Watching the incensed dance below, she couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of it all; the existence of such a planet, such feeble organic life, was surely a wonder.

It was as if the planet itself were a living entity; every wave a breath, a rhythmic pulse underpinning the harmonies of existence, maintaining the tempo of life itself.

Earth; the exquisite timepiece.

Yet there was also a great irony about this planet… the evolution from primordial fledgling to thriving bringer of life and intelligence, and to the desolate wasteland it would become… the transformation would occur in nothing more than a fleeting moment of a Cybertronian lifetime. It was the ultimate testament to time's asphyxiating grip on existence itself.

The Atlantic Ocean's rage increased when an immense metallic tower emerged and a huge gate opened. Behind it, only darkness could be perceived.

* * *

Fear returned as soon as the sky and the sea disappeared to leave their place to a purplish metallic wall. Nocturne held to the memory of the fleeting terrestrial view, her last vestige of freedom.

She felt, more than heard, the presence approaching. Nocturne shivered but dared to look over her shoulder. Soundwave, her master, was standing right behind her.

What was she supposed to do now? She knew very little about the one that had been designated as her owner, but it was very obvious that the Decepticon Communications Officer was rather a silent and cold mechanoid.

She got up from the floor, her instincts driving her. The journey had ended; the real nightmare was just beginning.

Soundwave walked toward the already opened hatch and she followed him. The other Decepticons had already left the ship.

As soon as she exited to the elevator of the launching platform, the bulky figure of Astrotrain transformed into his bipedal mode, reducing his size considerably. The Triplechangers were famous, besides their two alt modes, for their ability to expand the real dimensions of their structures.

But any trace of scientific interest vanished as Nocturne caught sight of the lecherous glances of the three Coneheads, fixated on her without any discretion as they carried her frequency decoder.

Nocturne bowed her head. Despite being surrounded by such a desolating panorama, it was still too early to get used to the rawness of her situation. She doubted she would ever do so, and she had the feeling her life would be quite short.

"Soundwave, initiate phase two immediately. I expect Prime to seek retaliation as soon as he receives our _present_," Megatron said, his voice shattering the uncomfortable silence.

"As you command, Megatron."

The monotonic voice of Soundwave reverberated through the entire launching platform as it descended toward its destination at the bottom of the sea. Nocturne's advanced audios decoded the melodic frequency of that voice, every harmonic perfect by itself. Under other circumstances, the Autobot acoustician would have found it beautiful.

The platform stopped its descent, the double doors at the front opening immediately.

Nocturne hesitated. If any trace of hope was still alive inside of her, it died in that same moment. Once inside the Nemesis base, there was no turning back for an Autobot.

The scientist glanced instinctively at Soundwave, who didn't seem to even acknowledge her presence. Megatron walked out first, followed by the three Coneheads. Nocturne was about to walk toward Soundwave when a blue hand abruptly hit the wall beside her, almost touching her face and stopping her from moving forward.

"Two cycles," Starscream hissed, his narrowed optics shinning with malice. "In less than two cycles you will be mine."

That was all the Decepticon Air Commander said before exiting the platform, shooting a last killer glance at Soundwave, who responded with stoic coldness.

The emotionless crimson visor shone fleetingly toward Nocturne. Even though the nightmare had started less than half a cycle ago, she was already learning to interpret the scarce signals coming from the silent Decepticon. His presence terrified her, but his cold façade was definitely a much better sight that the countless perverse glances that aimed at her as soon as she placed a foot outside the launching platform.

* * *

Rumors traveled faster than light, their speed close to reasoning itself.

The dead structures of the Autobots killed in space were still warm when Dirge had already spread the good news to his comrades on Earth.

The jokes started, as well as the obscene remarks driven by common lust… Ever since the Decepticons had been reactivated on planet Earth, no information had ever been received with such enthusiasm.

A prisoner femme. What could be better?

Of course, Soundwave being officially her owner was a major obstacle, but not big enough to repress the general exaltation.

It wasn't surprising that all Decepticons stationed on planet Earth gathered in the Command Center to welcome the already famous prisoner. Countless crimson optics delighted with the sight of their common object of desire, who frantically made to avoid visual contact with any of them.

"Primus… she's even better than Dirge said…" muttered Scavenger.

"Too slender for my taste. I would break her in two before really starting to enjoy her," Onslaught disdainfully spat.

"Brutes like you are so ignorant. A masterpiece like that requires special treatments that I will be happy to provide," Skywarp intervened, letting his glance travel through every curve of the Autobot's body.

Similar talking could be heard among the almost two dozen Decepticons who were pushing each other in order to get a first row place in the spectacle the anguished femme was.

"Silence!" Megatron roared. "Go back to your duties immediately! Slacking off won't be tolerated!"

There was something scary in the way Megatron moved his right arm when he was giving an order. Deadly figures formed in the air as his fusion cannon moved imposingly.

Covetous optics still raping her dignity, the crowd dissolved reluctantly, their exaltation temporally dissipated.

Soundwave held Nocturne's arm and dragged her into an adjacent door. She didn't resist, overwhelmed by every glance and every obscene word that kept coming to her audios.

* * *

The brig was dark, no surprise there. Low lights barely illuminated the corridor, leaving the cells almost black.

Nocturne discretely glanced at Soundwave, who was still holding her arm. The Decepticon Communications Officer walked impassive, his face impossible to read.

Nocturne wondered what he could be thinking. No way to know, as it was also impossible to know what was waiting for her at the end of that corridor. That Decepticon couldn't be more different from his comrades. Maybe Soundwave was only waiting to have some privacy before fulfilling the worst of her fears.

She feared him, more than the others. Everybody knew Decepticons were subtlety's natural enemies; brutal by nature and antithesis of any compassion.

But Soundwave seemed to be different. His coldness was deep; originating from something far more complex than the mere lack of expressions. Nocturne wondered how many Autobots he had killed without feeling the slightest signal of emotion.

Even the way he was grabbing her didn't express a thing. It was a firm grip, not delicate at all but neither aggressive.

Icy desolation.

They arrived at the end of the corridor, and without a word, Soundwave shoved Nocturne inside an open cell. Energy bars activated following a mental command and separated the slave from her master. Owner and property looked at each other, their faces illuminated by purple light.

Soundwave's crimson visor met the blue of Nocturne's optics. More than a fleeting glance, there was something intense in the way that he looked at her, almost as if he were gazing beyond the physical, studying her very spark itself.

Yet aside from the steady glow of his visor, the Decepticon emoted nothing but indifference; no lust, no hatred: a complete void.

Nocturne looked upon his face, the purple glow throwing his steely features into contrast. Face to face for the very first time, her master remained a total enigma.

"Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, eject. Operation: surveillance," Soundwave broke the silence as he pushed a button on his shoulder. His pectoral compartment opened and two slim and squared forms emerged. They transformed into a pair of winged robotic beasts who flew toward the roof and became a pair of motionless statues, their sharp optics fixated on Nocturne's cell.

Without saying another word, Soundwave turned around and walked away, no last glance for his slave.

* * *

Soundwave's steady footsteps now a memory, Nocturne surveyed her prison with acquiesce, taking in each and every feature. Steely walls did little to reflect the weak light of the corridor beyond, the energy bars entrapping her bathing the cell in an eerie purple darkness. Her life drawing to a close, she wondered how long she would be left alone in that dark cell.

Motionless, she looked out to the empty cells beyond. How many Autobots had awaited death in those confinements? How many had been tortured and violated?

She turned her back on the corridor and stared into the darkness. The penetrating stares of those hungry mechs assailed her mind, hedonistic advances still raw in her memory.

But the unknown fate that awaited her in the hands of her silent master terrified her even more. Even death would be better than the horrors she would soon experience, of that she was certain.

Death.

It was always a possibility in war, yet never was the fragility of life made so clear than in that single moment when the mortal looked into the face of Time itself.

Time and Death; a sinister symbiosis.

In the silence that reigned, Nocturne could hear the sound of her own energon pump, forcing the life-giving fluid through her systems. She dimmed her optics and listened intently, each pulse heralding the passing of precious seconds. The passing of life itself.

Closing her audios to everything else she focused on the steady rhythm, desperately willing it to slow down. To give her more time.

But like a metronome, it continued relentlessly.

Nocturne activated her optics and bowed her head. She couldn't understand how the organic creatures of this planet could accept their fleeting existence so readily. What was the point of life if it could be extinguished so easily?

Sighing silently, she moved further into the darkness.

* * *

The passageways of the Nemesis base behaved according to circumstance. If there was a recent failure, they were always lonely; nobody wanted to risk the possibility of being the target of Megatron's fury. On the other hand, an environment of relaxation prevailed every time a mission resulted in victory.

It was one of those days. Not only had the Decepticons appropriated their latest invention from the Autobots, but had inflicted upon them a deep wound as well. An entire squadron of terminated enemies was on its way to Earth to prove it.

Excited conversations rang out through the base as Soundwave headed toward the wide passageway that led to his personal quarters, his mind away from any perishable thought about victory. His priorities were others. The labor he owed to the Empire was endless, and minor satisfactions had never distracted him from his perpetual search for supreme glory.

Swindle's presence was evident long before his shadow was perceptible.

Soundwave ignored him and continued walking, despite the fact it was obvious the Combaticon was waiting for him.

"Soundwave," Swindle called, following the blue and white mechanoid.

"Soundwave, wait!" he repeated, grabbing the arm of the Communications Officer.

The fact that Soundwave never showed emotions to his comrades in arms didn't stop him from sending short but firm messages about his possible fury.

A fleeting glimpse on his visor was all that was needed for Swindle to release his arm.

"Relax… I just want to talk to you," the Combaticon hurried to explain. As every Decepticon, he knew there were certain lines nobody could cross with the Communications Officer.

"Talking unnecessary," Soundwave replied, despising the useless word exchange that was nothing more than a waste of time for him.

"I'll be quick," Swindle continued, perfectly aware that the patience of his superior was very limited with everything that didn't concern his duties. "The girl… she's a big opportunity, you know? Everybody would pay a high price for some time alone with her. I'll fix the meetings and we'll go fifty-fifty with the profits. Do we have a deal?"

Soundwave didn't reply, but glanced deeply at Swindle. The Combaticon hated that, not being able to know what was going through the mind of his emotionless comrade. He feared him too. It was always better to deal with temperamental mechs; violence was always a good signal. Aggression was easy to direct toward his greedy interests. But Soundwave was totally unpredictable.

"Negative," Soundwave simply replied as he continued walking through the passageway.

"But… but… everybody would give half of their energon rations, even all of them, for a while with her! You can't let this opportunity pass… I'll give you sixty percent, seventy!" Swindle cried.

Soundwave ignored the Combaticon and disappeared through the passageway. Swindle slammed his fist furiously against the wall. He knew Soundwave never changed his mind. He also knew him enough to know that insisting in that moment involved a serious risk of termination, and Swindle valued his life. Dead mechs couldn't negotiate after all.

* * *

Two hours.

One hundred and twenty terrestrial minutes, seven thousand and two hundred seconds…

Humans had very simple ways to measure time. As every Autobot assigned to Earth, Nocturne had received a special training about the basic human behaviors and culture. Time measurement had been part of the program, of course.

And it had proved to be the more useful. Two hours had gone by since Soundwave had left her in the dark cell, the buzz of the energy bars and the uninterrupted vigilance of the two robotic beasts her only company.

Laserbeak and Buzzsaw. She had heard about them, but no knowledge about their specifications prepared her for those two pairs of sharp red optics that stared at her in silence, studying every one of her movements, or the lack of them for the matter. Nocturne had barely moved in those two hours; sitting on the floor, huddled against the wall at the bottom of the cell.

Darkness. Like the warm embrace of the Universe beyond, darkness enveloped Nocturne's body with gentle caress. But away from the glittering stars of the space specter, this darkness was different; it was cold and sterile, borne from hatred and domination.

Nocturne shivered slightly, a mixture of resignation and desolation washing over her like warm liquid, submissive tranquility settling upon her shoulders. With weary optics she stared out at the corridor beyond in a feeble attempt to subdue the claustrophobia rising within, desperately seeking sanctuary from the incessant stares of her two silent keepers.

A fleeting glint of light caught her optics, a momentary reminder of the stars now beyond her grasp. Dust. Tiny particles floating on the air, glinting in the dim shaft of light afforded by the energy bars before once again slipping into darkness. A saddened smile graced Nocturne's lips.

Dust. A symbol of time's passing; a proclamation of life's defeat.

* * *

Nocturne hadn't recharged in more than two cycles. Fatigue and the increasing need of refueling awakened the secondary alarms of her systems, but she refused to give up to tiredness. She had been lucky so far and for some miracle remained undamaged, but that little victory was meaningless. Staying alert was her principal priority.

Refusing to enter recharge mode proved to be a wise decision. Furtive footsteps began to make themselves heard somewhere in the corridor; two Decepticons were approaching. Nocturne's sensitive audios had always been her pride but now they became her perdition, bringing her the presages of the upcoming nightmare.

She glanced toward Laserbeak and Buzzsaw, but they remained motionless, indifferent to the anxious steps that were getting closer.

Nocturne stood up and approached the energy bars, her impotence growing in the same rhythm as her fear. Two tall shadows were already perceivable, their proximity announcing her doom. Desperate, she fixated her optics on Laserbeak's, who emitted some sort of squeak.

_He_ could see her through those eyes, she knew… Her master, her owner... Her terrified mind held to his name, the only name in which she could put something that could still be called hope.

_Soundwave…_

_To be continued._

* * *

_Please let us know your comments. Thanks!_


	4. Concertante

_Author's notes: We really want to thank everyone so very deeply for taking the time to read and review our fic. As our first collaboration piece we are really keen on knowing how things are working and in all honesty, we've been overwhelmed by the influx of support and incredibly kind words you have left us. Thankyou!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**C****oncertante**

Programming.

Antithesis of free will, testament to destiny; representative of everything that sentient circuits exist for, and everything they struggle against.

Before the transcendence of artificial intelligence, before conscious purpose, the basic function of every Cybertronian is pre-determined, roles and fates shaped like clay by the hands of their predecessors.

But unlike the whimsical organic creatures of Earth, whose true purpose in life could go forever undiscovered, the mechanical beings of Cybertron remain bound by their intrinsic role in life. Of course sentience allowed for freedom, but basic function would always remain. Unless one chose to change it… or had it changed for them.

Enforced change. The ultimate manifestation of disrespect.

Backing away from the energy bars, Nocturne pressed her back against the hard surface of the cell wall, sinking once again to the floor. She knew her life was about to change, her function as a scientist brutally stripped away to be replaced by something too horrible to imagine. She shuddered as she thought of her future in the hands of the Decepticons… Demonic and ruthless; who were they to deny her basic programming?

* * *

Waiting could be very surreal.

Time seems to stop, but also accelerates when guided by anguish.

The footsteps on the corridor were like that, timeless, each one of them bringing danger closer, one astro second more.

Nocturne huddled at the bottom of the cell, somehow trying to penetrate the metal wall, trying to get away from her own body.

Suicide wasn't a natural thought in the programming of any Cybertronian, but in that moment the Autobot scientist wondered how it would be to stop the suffering by herself; to be able to tear away from her captors any possibility to damage her.

Desecration would come; it was unavoidable. And it was precisely the desperation of knowing there was no possible salvation that allowed the irruption of a sudden wave of fury, overwhelming the uncontrolled panic that had already taken over her mind.

Nocturne looked intensely at the two robotic birds that remained indifferent to the scene that was about to take place, their cold glances surely arriving to their emotionless master. She clenched her fists with irate impotence. She couldn't understand, even less accept, that a bunch of killers had given themselves total rights over her freedom, over her body…

She would face those two approaching Decepticons with courage, no matter what they did to her. They could outrage her as much as they want, but they couldn't remove her dignity, her ideals, her past…

Her green hand positioned over the red insignia on her chest, holding onto one last trace of bravery. Was that honor?

* * *

Big surprises often come in small packages.

Nocturne's abrupt courage was eclipsed by an equally sudden surprise.

The two tall shadows decreased drastically their size when the caprices of the dim lights illuminating the corridor returned them to their real dimensions.

Two small Decepticons, identical except in their color schemes, approached the cell.

"See? I told ya her paint job was green and grey, not green and white! You owe me an energon cube," one of them said.

"Whoa… Hey sweetie, you wanna crumble with Rumble?" the other one spoke to Nocturne, ignoring his twin.

The Autobot glanced with curiosity at the pair, not intimidated at all by the words of the little blue Decepticon.

"Who are you, little one?" she asked calmly, moving cautiously towards the front of the cell.

Rumble's features switched from childish seduction into sudden fury.

"Who did you call little one?!" he cried, pouncing at Nocturne and forgetting the existence of a dozen energy bars between them.

The discharge was immediate. Thousands of volts shocked Rumble's body as he was thrown violently backward.

Rumble hadn't finished falling when Frenzy was already bent in two, almost collapsing in laughter.

"Shut it, you dumb abort of a Quintesson!! You too, Beak!" a very angry Rumble complained, his body still being shaken by electric shocks.

Nocturne glanced at Laserbeak. Besides having his optics fixated on the irate blue minibot, he didn't seem to be talking, even less laughing. Some kind of unique telepathic communication must have been established between them. So, that fierce bird could laugh…

Rumble and Frenzy… her memory banks immediately brought her their technical specifications; two more of Soundwave's Cassettes, the most destructive according to the statistics, though they behaved more like a couple of sparklings.

"Did you record that, Beak? Cool!!" an excited Frenzy laughed. "Send it to my memory banks…"

The small red Decepticon couldn't finish talking. A blue tornado jumped at him and both twins shared freely punches all over the floor. Laughs and insults mixed uninterrupted in that brusque spectacle of Cassetticon brotherhood. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw remained indifferent, apparently used to that kind of scene.

"Hey…" Rumble spoke, pinning his sibling down, "if she's Soundwave's slave… that would mean she's our slave too, right?"

"Yeah," Frenzy responded evilly, "you're right… I like where you're goin' with this…" He cast the femme a mischievous smirk.

"Which means…" Rumble continued thoughtfully, "that we could, ya know, order her to do stuff n' stuff."

Frenzy looked at his twin, a childish grin spreading across his features. Rumble erupted in a fit of laughter.

"Yeah, and _that's_ the _only_ way you're gonna score with a femme, glitch head!"

Nocturne looked on in mild disbelief as the two Decepticons resumed their earlier fight, the pair apparently evenly matched.

Once again, the fight stopped as abruptly as it had begun. With his twin momentarily dominated below him, Frenzy glanced at Nocturne, confusion exposed clearly on his face.

"Huh… are you gonna be Soundwave's bond mate?" he asked scratching his head.

"Don't be an idiot, slag face! Can't you see she's an Autobot?" Rumble spat.

"Hey, who did you call slag face, you dumb aft?"

The fight continued. Nocturne couldn't help but smile slightly. For the first time since the nightmare had begun, she felt something similar to amusement. Despite having become Decepticon _property_ barely more than a cycle ago, it already seemed like an eternity, reality leaving no space for feelings other than those of fear and pessimism. Feeling something different was a welcomed change.

"What are you laughing at, Autobot?" Rumble cried, his hands tight around his twin's neck.

"Yeah! What are you laughing at?"

Both Cassetticons stood up, forgetting everything about their senseless quarrel.

"You won this battle, Autobot, but not the war!" Rumble threatened her, shaking his small fists.

"We'll meet again and… oh, give me a break, Buzz!" Frenzy shouted looking at his winged sibling.

Once again, it seemed the telepathic communication between the Cassetticons flew freely without the need of spoken words. Buzzsaw shoot a last crimson glance to his agitated sibling and returned his attention toward the prisoner.

Rumble and Frenzy walked away, putting their arms on each other's shoulders. They seemed to be as fraternal as they were violent. Their voices kept arriving to Nocturne's audios after they disappeared from her sight.

"If Soundwave takes her as his bond mate, where does that leave us?"

"Dunno…"

"Would we have to… ya know, obey her n' stuff?"

"Hey! You could call her _ma_!"

"No!! _You_ could call her _ma_!"

The sound of new punches prevented Nocturne from hearing the following words.

She retreated into the darkness as the metal thumping faded, burning optics once again watching her every move. So, she was a source of entertainment now; a mind to torment, a body to violate… her sole function to serve the Decepticon army.

* * *

Soundwave arrived without any further interruptions to the level on which the personal quarters of the high ranked officers were located. He mentally entered a code and the door opened before him.

Just as its owner, the Communications Officer's personal habitat exhibited perfect order and pulchritude. There were no obsolete decorations, nor unnecessary comfort extensions; a perfect image of harmony. A huge computer and various devices of his own invention occupied most of the room.

Knowledge was always a priority. Upon entering his personal quarters, Soundwave made toward his computer. Long and complex secret codes were typed by his fingers and complemented by mental commands, displaying a series of Cybertronian characters on the screen.

Soundwave analyzed every digit, every coordinate. His powerful mind decoded and classified every potential energy source the Decepticon's spy satellites had detected during his absence from Earth. Even though Megatron had ordered him to start the second phase of the current plan immediately, he couldn't neglect his regular duties.

A new mental command replaced the contents of the screen and displayed a radar. An energy signature could be seen, approaching the Moon. Megatron's _gift_ was about to be delivered. Personally, Soundwave would have preferred the total destruction of the Autobot cruiser, but his leader derived great joy from the pain inflicted by emotional torture.

His immediate urgencies attended, the stoic Communications Officer allowed his mind to ponder other things.

It was unusual for Megatron to give someone a prisoner; generally a femme would be claimed by the first Decepticon to put his optics on her before the supreme leader could have a say in the matter. But Soundwave was grateful for his leader's decision; a sonic amplifier as powerful as her alt mode would surely be an asset.

Soundwave looked over his shoulder toward a big weapon that occupied almost the extension of one of the walls of his personal quarters. He had been working on his resonating cannon for countless cycles now, yet as hard as he tried, he still hadn't perfected the calibrations. Failure… it was maddening.

But the discovery of the Autobot's frequency decoder had heralded an end to his frustrations, and once the end results were realized, it hadn't been hard to convince Megatron of it's worth. The arrival of the femme had been an unexpected bonus. Indeed, she would make a perfect addition to the weapon.

A small but intense panic mind wave suddenly assaulted his mental sensors. He rapidly established a visual connection with Laserbeak and watched the terrified Autobot female, calling him mentally. He found it strange that she would look to him in search of help. He hadn't expected from her anything more than fear and hate, cowardly feelings that wouldn't prevent her from obeying his every command.

Staring deeply at her blue optics, Soundwave analyzed her thought patterns; yes, there was fear, and hatred, even anger… but there was something else there too, something inexplicable… was it… trust? He couldn't be sure.

He tried again, unhappy with his previous analysis. Long telepathic tendrils penetrated her mind, snaking in glittering strands through her thoughts and memories in search of any explanation. But once again, her confused mind was impossible to fully comprehend. Maybe his initial scans back on the Autobot cruiser had been wrong; maybe she was damaged, her programming faulty?

It was… illogical.

But puzzling idiosyncrasies were unimportant. Soundwave shook his head and drew his attention to the situation at hand; someone had caused the Autobot to panic. Being the only femme on base would surely attract 'visitors', a realization that had resulted in her constant surveillance. But as he watched his two creations approach the cell, he knew there was no cause for alarm.

Soundwave ended the visual connection with Laserbeak, totally ignoring the Autobot's erratic mind waves. It was natural, after all, for his creations to manifest curiosity toward the prisoner that now belonged to him. He preferred Rumble and Frenzy to find answers to their concerns by themselves. Despite being the strongest of his creations, they were also the most immature and voluble. Using their minds in something more than senseless diversion wouldn't harm them, though Soundwave was sure they wouldn't take too long in bombing him with questions.

* * *

Frenzy made his way noisily through the long corridors of the Nemesis base, tormenting his twin with the festering carcass of an organic rodent he had stolen from Ravage only moments before. It wasn't the fact that it was dead and dripping with various bodily fluids that bothered Rumble about Frenzy's little game, rather, it was that he insisted on squishing it into his face, and he wasn't fast enough in stopping him.

"Quit it, dumb aft, or I'm gonna smash ya," Rumble spat angrily, swatting unsuccessfully at the rodent before him.

"Aw yeah, you and what army?" Frenzy replied, slapping Rumble's face once again, the carcass emitting a satisfying squelching sound as he did so.

"You mangy petro-rabbit!"

Losing patience, the blue Decepticon threw himself at his sibling, throwing punch after punch in the direction of his head. Chaos reigned for a series of minutes, the two locked deep in a battle of frenetic tempo.

And suddenly, it stopped.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Rumble questioned, holding his twin in a headlock.

"Huh… what…?"

"Shhh…" Rumble intoned, releasing his grip and moving to an adjacent door. Listening intently, he motioned for his brother to join him.

Voices could be heard from beyond closed doors, each of them furious, exuding malice with untamed relish.

"What the slag was Megatron thinking, giving the femme to Soundwave?" one voice spoke with open frustration, "Of all the Pit-born mechs…"

Frenzy stared at his sibling, optics wide.

"But you know _why_ he's given her to that slagging telepath, don't you?" another voice responded harshly.

"Yeah," came a third, "it's because Mr. Emotionless is his slagging favourite… she's probably payment for all the info he's stolen from our minds without us even realising it".

Angered agreement met this conclusion; the two small Decepticons on the other side of the threshold finding it difficult to restrain the urge to burst into the room, all guns blazing.

"What the slag's he gonna do with her anyway?" the first voice came again, this time tinged with mockery.

"The fragger's probably down in the brig now, trying to work out what to do next," the third suggested between snorts of condescending laughter.

"Ha… he'll probably fry his slagging CPU!!" cried the first again.

Uncontrolled laughter rang out as Rumble and Frenzy backed away from the doorway, continuing their journey along the corridor.

"I don't like this bro," Rumble commented, his optics fixed firmly on the floor beneath him.

"Me neither," Frenzy replied heavily, "and… what _is_ he gonna do with her?"

The pair walked away in silence, the mutilated rodent resting against the steely doorframe now forgotten.

* * *

The door hissed open.

Soundwave didn't start; he had felt the proximity of his eldest creation, who returned to the base after spending most of the night wandering around terrestrial ecosystems.

It would have been very easy for the Communications Officer to find out exactly what Ravage hunted during the nights, but Soundwave always had allowed his Cassettes to have privacy and he knew that Ravage was, by far, the one who appreciated it the most. Enigmatic and silent, the robotic feline had more similarities with Soundwave than any other Cassetticon.

The never interrupted telepathic communication substituted images, sounds and smells for words as soon as Ravage fixated his optics on his creator.

"_So… a slave," _Ravage said through their unique mental link.

"_Affirmative."_

"_Interesting, but dangerous. A functional Autobot inside the base is a mistake that must be corrected."_

"_The Autobot will be useful. Deactivation would be illogical."_

Ravage jumped toward Soundwave's recharge berth and threw himself on the surface, leaning his head on his front paws.

"_What do you plan to do with her, Soundwave?"_

"_Using her for calibrating the resonating cannon. Immediate termination after."_

Silence prevailed for several seconds. Ravage glanced cautiously at his creator, who was sitting in front of his computer making additions to a diagram displayed on the screen. The robotic feline tried to trespass Soundwave's superficial thoughts, knowing he practically had no barriers toward his creations, but he couldn't enter.

"_What do you expect to find, Ravage?"_

"_Rumors are circulating," _Ravage transmitted after a moment of hesitation.

Soundwave didn't reply.

"_The others are talking," _Ravage insisted.

"_As expected."_

"_You don't mind?"_

"_You know I don't."_

"_They are saying Megatron made a big mistake giving you the Autobot. They called it a waste."_

Soundwave continued working on the virtual modifications to the resonating cannon, indifferent toward his creation's words.

"_They said you wouldn't know what to do with a femme."_

"_As I said, Ravage, you should know I couldn't care less for the words of others."_

"_Still…"_

Soundwave stopped working and turned around in his chair to face Ravage. He hadn't expected his eldest creation to be so reluctant toward the Autobot matter, but there was always space left for surprises.

"What's bothering you, Ravage?" he spoke, his monotonic voice breaking the silence that had prevailed so far.

Ravage glanced intensely at his creator's visor for a moment before answering. "_They are mistaken."_

"_Their mistakes lack of any interest to me."_

"_Gossip bothers me. I must stop them."_

"_You won't do such a thing."_

"_Soundwave…"_

"_It's an order."_

Ravage lifted his head and growled in frustration.The link he shared with his creator transcended loyalty; any offensive rumor concerning Soundwave infuriated him. He knew perfectly well that the other Decepticons feared the Communications Officer; most of them avoided him as they would cosmic rust. Telepaths were naturally hated and, even though Ravage knew Soundwave preferred to keep his distance from his comrades in arms, common ignorance had always been something the ferocious Casseticon found very hard to stand.

"_Still…" _Ravage transmitted, putting his head on his frontal paws again, _"they are wrong."_

"_Their ignorance is one more of their weaknesses," _Soundwave replied through the mental link, returning his attention to the diagram of the resonating cannon.

Long minutes went by. Ravage had entered recharge mode; guided by his instinctive independence he was content with being outside of Soundwave's chest compartment.

The Decepticon Communications Officer finished correcting the diagram and glanced to the bottom of the ocean through the window on his back wall. Submarine sounds were always relaxing, one of the few things he actually enjoyed of the chaotic planet Earth.

Soundwave shifted his gaze to the recharging form of his eldest creation, still slightly perplexed at the Cassetticon's reaction. What did it matter that the others were talking? They were incompetent fools, their words insignificant, and Ravage for one should have realized this.

The Communications Officer pondered this thought momentarily as he watched the steady rise and fall of the robotic feline's respirations, sleek tendrils of telepathy hanging dangerously above his creation's body. It would be so easy to penetrate his thoughts, to comprehend his trepidations…

But no… it could wait.

Retracting his mind, Soundwave's thoughts drifted to Nocturne once again. Yes, definitely the Autobot had been an unexpected bonus, her utility superior to any rumor or envy his comrades in arms could have against him.

His duties all but complete, he leaned back in his seat and allowed the sounds of the ocean wash over him; watching in silence as dark shapes drifted gracefully past his window.

Decepticon glory borne by the hands of an Autobot.

If it weren't for the mask, Soundwave would have smirked.

_To be continued_

* * *

_Please leave us a review and let us know your comments. Update coming soon!_


	5. Serenata Notturna

_Author's notes: Working with a character as complex as Soundwave creates countless opportunities for plotlines; throw in Nocturne and the Cassetticons, and the potential is limitless. As we work on this fic, a number of ideas have come to the fore, each of them vying for a spot in a chapter, and it can be quite difficult to include details and events where first intended__. It's just one of the many enjoyable challenges of working on this fic. We note that many of you have asked about the Autobots, others about Starscream… all we can say is that we hope your questions will be answered in time, be it now or in later chapters._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Serenata Notturna**

Night was eternal for Transformers.

Darkness prevailed under the three moons of Cybertron. Light had emerged urged by the instinctive need to see, giving an appearance and color to shapes and surroundings. Artificial illumination provided life to a metallic world that had created its own concepts of beauty.

Shifts, schedules and life styles followed a rigid order. Since the beginnings of inorganic existence, organization was a fundamental necessity, even before freedom of thought.

Millions of years of war changed something more than the controlled peace of the ancient Golden Age. Absolute concepts such as life and death, loyalty and treason, freedom and slavery, evolved according to the turns of the caprices of those who had power. But some things never changed, imperishable ideas and habits that were part of existence itself.

Recharge mode was one of them.

It's easy to say there couldn't be life without death, but the real essence of existence is rest, the logical reaction to every passive or chaotic action. Organic or metallic, every sentient being needs to isolate from the exterior world and enter the surreal universe of dreams.

Cybertronians weren't the exception.

The evolution of a society of individuals built, not born, had happened at the same time as the evolution of free will, hence the subconscious world. Recharge wasn't only a necessary complement for optimal functioning, but a place for oblivion, for reordering ideas, for the virtual realization of thousands of repressed desires and fears, trapped inside the complex system of sensors and circuits the mind of a Transformer was.

The accidental arrival on planet Earth and the division between night and day had forced recharge mode to evolve into new horizons. Recharging during the night had become a habit, guided by the instinctive need to maintain a logical order even in the most basic of necessities.

There were, of course, exceptions; restless Cybertronians of both factions that would delay or ignore as much as they could their recharge periods. Stress, hyperactivity, simple contempt toward waste of time… many reasons could play culprit to the countless number of Transformers suffering what humans called insomnia.

Despite their intellectual and technological inferiority, human beings could come into some interesting concepts sometimes...

* * *

Soundwave didn't enjoy recharge mode. It was a waste of time for him, a period of repulsive inactivity that he could use in much more productive labors.

Training his mind to procrastinate recharge mode as much as possible hadn't been difficult, but still fatigue arrived eventually, forcing him to the difficult decision of abandoning his duties to give up to the needs of his body.

However, that night wasn't the case. With not even the slightest apex of tiredness in his systems, he was checking for the third time the blueprints of the resonating cannon when the door of his quarters opened.

The Communications Officer wasn't surprised by the gibberish that abruptly invaded his silent personal habitat. The hurried and erratic mind waves coming from Rumble and Frenzy were always present in the mental link he uninterruptedly maintained with his creations.

The noisy footsteps and happy chatter immediately hurt Ravage's ultra sensitive audios. He raised his head and his narrowed red optics, fixated on his bipedal siblings. The fierce growl that came out from his vocalizer exposed his anger for his interrupted recharge cycle.

Soundwave stared at his two youngest creations. Even though he never repressed their personalities and was very used to their noisy and impulsive behavior, the abrupt interruption of silence in his personal quarters was never welcomed.

"Hey boss, what's the deal with that Autobot chick?" Rumble shouted once he crossed the threshold of the door.

"Yeah, you gonna make her your bond mate?" Frenzy added.

Silence was the stony reply.

"Ahh, Soundwave… ya know what the others are saying about you, yeah?" Frenzy looked up at his creator, a wry smile twisting his lip components, "…you're not tryin' to prove 'em right, are ya?"

"Sarcasm is not appreciated," was the monotonic response.

"_Idiots."_

"Shut it, Ravage! Why don't you go back to sleep?" the little red robot replied in response to the telepathic insult of his older brother.

"_Your senseless scandal makes recharge impossible."_

"At least it's more bearable than your fraggin' recharge noises. Did you know you snore, brother?"

Ravage growled again and showed his two imposing fangs. _"And did you know you won't be able to function without your spark?"_

"Ravage, Frenzy, desist," Soundwave commanded, his monotonic voice taking control.

Rumble burst out in laughter. "Suck slag, Soundwave scolded you guys!"

"He didn't, you slag head!" Frenzy shouted back, his fists clenched and ready to impact his twin.

"Desist. I won't repeat the order," Soundwave said, interrupting the quarrel again.

Rumble and Frenzy obeyed immediately. Even though Soundwave was never violent with them, his authority represented the biggest truth in the universe.

"So… what were you saying about the Autobot, boss?" Rumble continued, exhibiting his most mischievous smirk.

"Yeah, you gonna make her ya bond mate or what?" Frenzy insisted, leaning casually on his master's leg.

"The Autobot is here for specific purposes, all of them related to the construction of the resonating cannon."

"Boooring," Frenzy sang out, waving an arm in mock exasperation.

"You think Decepticon victory is boring?" Soundwave asked coldly, impatience growing.

"_Ya know that's not what I meant,"_ came the tacit reply.

"Aw, come on Soundwave! Aren't you gonna use her for… ya know… _other stuff?"_

"Such use is not within my plans, Rumble."

Frenzy's visor shone with anticipated delight. "Does that mean we can have her? Ya know, she's like… hot and so…"

"_You two don't have the slightest idea of how to deal with a female. Your so called experience relates only to watching recordings of humans interfacing."_

Frenzy glared at Ravage with horror. "That was for research purposes!! We were investigating human bonding rituals!"

"_Too much footage in your memory banks to be considered strictly research material. Currently you have more than __sixty-three million pictures of undressed females."_

There were moments in the life of every Transformer in which blushing would have been very welcome; it didn't matter such a concept had no equivalent in the Cybertronian language code. Frenzy's spark palpitated in a manner honoring his name as he advanced toward his four-legged sibling, rage shinning within his optical visor.

"But what about you, Ravage? Don't you go after those squishy feline females like a horny glitch? That's sick!"

"Eeewww!!" Rumble frowned in disgust.

"_That is a complete calumny and I won't tolerate it!"_

Soundwave stood up from his chair, interrupting the discussion. "I thought my orders about useless fights were clear enough."

"Sorry, Soundwave…" Frenzy said.

"Yeah, sorry boss," seconded Rumble.

"_Whatever," _Ravage transmitted.

"Any comment about the Autobot prisoner is unnecessary. Rumble, Frenzy, enter recharge mode immediately. Overheating circuitry detected."

Frenzy laughed and shot his creator a knowing glance. "Yeah, that was Rumble. He had an unfortunate encounter with some energy bars."

Rumble managed to stop the insult from escaping his vocalizer. Soundwave's order about fighting had been clear and the Cassetticon knew the patience of his master wasn't unlimited as many liked to think.

Both twins jumped into the air and transformed as Soundwave opened his chest compartment. As always, their entrance was perfect. The two of them entered recharge mode as soon as their alternate forms merged with their creator, isolating their minds from the exterior world, any thought about fights or Autobot females momentarily forgotten.

Soundwave stared at Ravage inquisitively.

"_I'll stay here. I don't want to recharge beside those two tonight. Didn't you hear what they said… about me… snoring?!"_

Soundwave slightly smiled under his facemask as he closed his chest compartment. The clear indignation coming from the mind waves of his most stoic creation was certainly amusing.

"_Soundwave…"_

"Yes?"

"_I missed the part in which I said something humorous."_

* * *

Silence was once again restored in Soundwave's personal quarters, the deep of night putting to rest the erratic mind waves so common in the uninterrupted link shared with his creations. It wasn't long before Ravage drifted back into recharge, and Soundwave finally found himself free to continue his duties. He worked tirelessly on the weapon before him, driven by a single objective, grateful for the tranquility borne on wings of darkness.

Within his chest he could feel the warmth of his two youngest creations, their forms merged into one; a constant exchange of energy and information flowing freely between the three mechanisms like energon.

The curiosity the pair had displayed towards the Autobot matter was natural; indeed, the situation was unusual, and it made sense that they would question his intentions. However, the tenacity with which Rumble and Frenzy had pursued the matter was a little surprising; their focus on physical pleasures over dedication to the Decepticon cause somewhat disappointing.

Nevertheless, they were young and curious, and Soundwave was certain that given time, they would understand the situation. He returned to the computer and altered the complex diagram displayed on its screen for the umpteenth time. A deep feeling of satisfaction was beginning to surface within; success was now within his grasp, Decepticon victory glowing on the horizon like the sun at dawn.

* * *

Soundwave wasn't the only mechanoid in the Nemesis base to despise recharge mode that night.

A hurt pride was powerful enough to keep very far away any thought about rest, especially if said pride belonged to one of the biggest egos of the Decepticon army.

Starscream was staring blankly at the dark screen of his personal computer. Whatever was inside his vision range didn't matter; it couldn't have been more invisible.

Ever since his return to Earth from the recent mission, time had been a slow increasing torture. The cold exterior tranquility of the severe face of the Decepticon Air Commander contrasted with the upsetting storm that was happening inside of him in that moment.

Starscream was furious.

Not only had he had another painful encounter with Megatron, but once again he had been relegated, his rank stamped like an empty title.

Being Second in Command meant very little when every cycle of Starscream's existence passed within a constant fight; first for his life and then for his pride. It seemed to be a tacit conspiracy against him, an interrupted effort to dishonor his rank.

The Autobot female was just an example. If the command chain would function according logic, in that same moment he should be on top of her, pinning her down to his recharge berth.

He shook his head angrily and shifted his position, his restless legs jiggling absently up and down. Lust and fury flew freely through Starscream's reasoning patterns, unable to find an escape valve other than a pair of clenched fists. Eventually, he brusquely stood up from the chair he was sitting on, his claustrophobia deteriorating even more his dark mood.

Redemption through violence was turning into an urgency, but Starscream was no fool. First of all, he was a survivor, and a much more controlled mechanoid than anybody would have thought. In his own way, he was a master in disguising emotions; yet he was also the perfect example of total lack of control once his paranoia was unleashed.

Starscream knew that his volubility was one of his weaknesses, but he had found the way to turn it into a weapon as well. Despite his fame as a traitor, the Air Commander was also unpredictable. His constant twists of mood had proven to be the perfect barrier to avoid a certain silent spy to find a clear entrance to his mind.

He slammed his fist down upon the computer before him, contempt breathing life into the serpentine rage writhing within.

Starscream hated Soundwave. He had hated him since the first time he fixated his optics on that emotionless face and cold attitude. The Seeker assumed the feeling was mutual; it couldn't be otherwise. Soundwave was Megatron's right hand mech, his most trustful lieutenant, but wasn't Second in Command. And although he had never given any signal that indicated it, Soundwave must have hated him for that, must have envied him; desiring nothing more than to see his smoldering carcass tossed aside, his position usurped...

But the Communications Officer couldn't fool Starscream. Behind his silences and his stoic façade, there had to be a universe of hidden emotions. Behind his loyalty existed the ultimate traitor, uninterruptedly plotting, waiting patiently for his opportunity to arrive. Starscream was sure; no shadow of a doubt crossed his mind. Loyalty had never been the best way to success, and the rough command chain of the Decepticon Empire wasn't the exception.

Starscream kicked brutally the chair beside him and threw it to the floor. A rough metallic sound was heard as soon as the object hit the cold metal beneath. The Air Commander frowned. How many times had he been tossed like that, like a thing? How many times had he been humiliated, beaten, insulted, relegated, his rank desecrated? Where was the honor, the fate of greatness he knew was waiting for him?

He had always considered Megatron the biggest obstacle to his ambitions, but upon reflection he realized a gross miscalculation; in all probability he had been looking in the wrong direction…

Starscream began to pace, his back rigid, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. Everything would be so different if Soundwave didn't exist. Megatron wouldn't have anybody to guard his back and _he_ wouldn't have to worry about the slagging telepath trying to invade his mind.

In open contrast with his recent brash behavior, the Seeker carefully lifted up the chair and sat again, his narrowed crimson optics shinning maliciously in the partial darkness of his personal quarters.

Suddenly, the thought about the possible disappearance of the Communications Officer was too attractive to let go of, his mind refusing to abandon it like so many other unfulfilled desires. He lent back in his seat, a sudden tranquility falling upon his exterior, masking the erratic thought patterns reeling endlessly within.

Soundwave was too dangerous to be treated like an ordinary rival. Not only he was a very powerful telepath, but he also had his little army of annoying but deadly runts, who wouldn't hesitate in destroying Megatron himself if the life of their creator were in danger.

If Starscream wanted to have a chance against Soundwave, he had to find a weakness, and the telepath lacked of them. Probably his only weak point was his bond with his creations, but that wasn't enough. Starscream needed to find something new, something that wasn't there before.

The Air Commander smirked evilly. A weakness… yes. Possibly there was something, after all…

* * *

Nocturne lay motionless at the bottom of her cell, her body and mind exhausted. Secondary alarms signaled the shutdown of non-essential systems but she didn't care, all that mattered now was the feeling of emptiness that threatened to engulf her, smothering her very spark itself.

Grief washed over her, cold and unrelenting, pounding upon her soul like those restless waves upon the Earth's surface, far above her lonely prison.

Deactivating her optics Nocturne listened to the darkness; humming lights, the distant song of the ocean beyond, a union of echoing sounds woven like silk.

She longed desperately for the end to come, for her body to shut down, for her existence to slip away… She had nothing to live for now, no hope, no dignity; it had been stripped away the very moment those burning optics had fallen upon her and all that awaited her now was pain and suffering.

She couldn't bear it… it wasn't fair. How the hand of fate could snatch everything away so ruthlessly was beyond comprehension; the cruel reality of it all… she was nothing more than object now, a worthless plaything…

She thought of those broken bodies left abandoned on the space cruiser, empty shells cold and mutilated… how she wished she were among them, lost in the eternal plain of space, enveloped by the song of the stars; far away from the broken lullaby that drifted to her audios on wings of fear and hatred. Oblivion.

No…

Activating her optics once again, Nocturne allowed her hand to drift to the red insignia on her chest. Her comrades would have been horrified to know she had given up, relinquishing all pride, all dignity, in the face of fear and exhaustion. Wearily she pulled herself into a sitting position, leaning heavily on the wall for support.

Although her body was failing her, she knew recharge would have to wait; she had to remain alert, she had to fight… Focusing her mind she listened intently, her audios clinging to every sound, grasping desperately at consciousness; holding on to reality like life itself.

* * *

Nights inside the Nemesis base used to be silent. The only constant noise was the interrupted low buzz of the energy generators of the ship, but in a world in which energy was everything, said buzz was part of the silence and life itself.

There were other noises that could be heard eventually. The Atlantic Ocean had proved to be a secure shelter, but also a capricious one. Every night the structure of the Decepticon's immense base was challenged by the pressure of the sea's depth, creaking now and then, but the terrestrial environment didn't have a chance against an alien ship built to resist extreme atmospheric conditions.

There also existed the other noises, the ones provoked by free will.

Footsteps, the night's most common companion.

In the almost total darkness of the corridor that led to the brig gleamed the brilliant colors of the Decepticon Second in Command.

Lust and pride had won the battle and had led him to disobey an order from Megatron once again. One of his basic instincts had been awakened, and Starscream had to satiate it. Suddenly, desire toward the Autobot female and his own personal need for power had become the same thing.

The shrieks from one of the two robotic condors guarding the Autobot welcomed him long before he had visual contact with the terrified female huddled against the back wall of her cell.

Laserbeak or Buzzsaw… according to their normal behavior, Buzzsaw was the most scandalous. Starscream glared at them with threatening contempt. He didn't care in the end which had shrieked; they both were the same slag for him. He turned his attention to the Autobot.

Nocturne looked out at him through fear-filled optics, her slender green figure shrinking into the shadows as she drew herself backwards into the darkness. An evil smirk graced Starscream's lips as he watched the trembling femme, nefarious pleasure writing untamed within.

"What's the matter, Autobot?" he cooed sweetly, hungry optics burning with malice. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Please… go away…" Nocturne begged weakly, the promise of a brutal take over still fresh on her mind.

Starscream shook his head, moving ever closer to the energy bars. "Come now, that's no way to speak to the Decepticon Air Commander," he said scornfully, "you should be _happy_ to see me..."

He bit his lip components as he stared at her, lust rising within, spreading like a venomous liquid through his very existence. He was so close now, so close to pleasure, so close to power; lust and contempt mixing freely like an intoxicating elixir, giving life to countless repressed desires.

"You should consider yourself lucky," Starscream spoke with venality, "serving me is a great privilege, many would give their lives for the opportunity…" He allowed a cold laugh to escape his vocalizer, a malicious smile twisting his features. "And of course… many have…"

Nocturne glared at him through narrowed optics, indignation momentarily overriding her fear. "You're a monster," she told him, her voice cold, harsh.

Starscream laughed again, his arrogance ringing out through the night like a discordant melody.

"A monster in the dark, huh?" he replied, his voice dripping with sweet condescendence, "well, the still of the night is perfect shelter for such creatures…"

Starscream was about to disconnect the energy bars of the cell when he realized something.

He hadn't heard anything, hadn't felt any energy signature… but he wasn't alone in that corridor.

He looked over his shoulder and wasn't surprised to find a certain crimson visor shinning within the partial darkness. Under any other circumstances, Starscream would've ignored him, but that night he wasn't going to repress his hate. The mechanoid standing so close to him was an obstacle, and obstacles had to disappear.

Soundwave and Starscream glared at each other in silence, nothing more than shadows between them. Wan purple light embraced their still figures, crepuscular shapes distorting reality in stark contrasts. Silence lingered in the night like dust on the air; unspoken malice rippling outward unbridled. And there they stood, red optics meeting crimson visor… neither of them willing to retreat.

_To be continued._

* * *

_Once again, we thank you all for taking the time to read and review our work, your overwhelming support truly inspires. Please keep telling us your opinions._


	6. Dark Equilibrium

_A__uthor's notes: Torment can have an inconceivable impact on the minds of those exposed to it; it can alter behaviours and realities with the gentlest of touches rendering them forever transformed. Exploring the impacts of a series of hate-driven acts on a handful of characters has limitless potential, especially when confined to the pre-determined idiosyncrasies of those created by others (Nocturne being the exception, of course). We hope that our portrayals are true representations of the figures we have all come to love, and sincerely hope that you as readers are finding our work as satisfying as we are_.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Dark Equilibrium**

The silent moon looked toward its turbulent master; the heavenly body that through a single act of violence had unwillingly given forth its crust, bearing the satellite into existence. Gravitational forces had nurtured the offspring, giving rise to form, yet, without the protection of an atmosphere of its own, those same forces had become its perdition, attracting angry bombardment from the cosmos beyond.

Within the confines of gravity, master and companion waged constant battle, the complexities of war rasing mercurial tides, twisting forms; a desperate struggle for freedom and solitude. Enslavement and unity.

Yet, to the creatures that inhabited the Earth, the result of the silent, millenary contest was of no consequence, their meagre existence doomed to extinction long before the determination of a winner. Equilibrium was all that mattered; the rising of the sun, the rolling of the tides; young, organic life forms ignorant of all beyond their own insignificant bubble of existence…

* * *

It wasn't rare to see artificial objects cutting through the dark silence of the infinite depth of the Universe. The most advanced intelligences had made space flights their dominion countless millenniums ago. Where younger civilizations were just beginning to flirt with the conquest of cosmos, others had already turned it into extensions of their own cultures, therefore eventual battlefields, as it had happened with a certain metallic race that was unconsciously repeating their ancestral origins of domination and slavery.

The Autobot space cruiser penetrated the moon's gravitational field following a perfect trajectory. The expected time of arrival barely differed from the stipulated schedule. A slight miscalculation wouldn't have meant anything if it weren't for the fact that every communication with the terrestrial base had ceased almost a solar cycle ago.

Optimus Prime walked toward the edge of a crater, the imposing launching platform of Omega Supreme displayed behind him along with a dozen of his most loyal soldiers. On a natural satellite on which human conquest had only happened a few decades ago, the sight of the Autobot elite forces would've amazed any organic eye that would have the privilege of contemplating it, but the discretion of the mission was a priority and all terrestrial satellites nearby had been hacked and shut down by Blaster.

Anybody who minimally knew the Autobot Communications Officer would've noticed his anxiety. Blaster wasn't an expert in disguising emotions, but the gravity of the moment and the tacitly imposed silence between all the Autobots had obliged him to force some sort of self-control over his restless processor. However, the signals of his uneasiness were visible in his fists that clenched and unclenched, in the way he switched the weight of his body from one leg to the other, in his shinning optics frantically trying to see beyond their limits, and especially in the continuous way he checked his radars again and again. Attempting to communicate with the ship had proven to be useless breems ago, but he kept trying, no matter what logic or premonitions had to say about the matter.

Beside him, Red Alert had found in constantly checking his security protocols the perfect way to pass the time, not to mention ease his own anxiety. For the umpteenth time he verified the total absence of Decepticon activity in the area. Even though he was a natural paranoid, the Autobot Security Officer had begun to feel slightly perturbed thanks to the obvious nervousness of the mechanoid beside him, something that overcame even his erratic thought patterns.

"You know, Blaster… the space cruiser won't arrive faster just because you're doing _that_," Red Alert said, avoiding to look directly into his friend's optics and trying to focus his attention in possible energy readings that could announce an enemy presence.

Blaster stared absent-mindedly at Red Alert and after at his own arm, on which the strong pressure of his fingers had already begun to leave marks on his paintjob.

Blaster released his forearm, looking in the conversation for a possible escape to the anguish that kept crushing his spark.

"I know… I can't help it, man. It's been 74 breems since we lost contact with them…"

"Tell me something I don't know. You heard Perceptor. In all probability it was because of that electromagnetic storm the ship passed right after we had the last communication with them."

Blaster bowed his head and folded his arms across his chest, threatening again to ruin the paintjob of his forearms with the increasing pressure of his fingers.

"Still…" he mumbled.

"This is about Nocturne, isn't it?"

Blaster's hyperactivity abruptly ceased. His blue optics fixated on Red Alert, who seemed to be concentrated on his duties.

The Security Officer noticed the glance of his comrade and stared back at him.

"What?" he asked. "You were close to her, weren't you? Weren't you two…?"

"No!" Blaster hurried to answer. "Not in that way, at least… We used to work together. That was all, man."

"I see. Colleagues only."

"Yeah."

Red Alert nodded slowly and returned his attention to the radar screens before him. He worked diligently, but despite his best efforts he was unable to prevent his paranoia from trespassing the frontiers of appearances.

"Does she know how you feel about her?" he asked carefully.

Blaster didn't respond, his thoughts lost to another world. He could feel the warmth of the Sun clawing angrily at his back and turned slightly to face it, subconsciously hoping to find in its glowing presence the happy ending for which he so desperately longed.

But all he found was blinding sunlight, shining unobstructed; searing the sable sky with the ferocity of hell itself. Blaster turned away, his spark cold, distraught. As his body continued it's erratic dance, his empty optics swept over the dusty landscape before him, long filaments of light creating impenetrable shadows across the moon's desolate surface.

Red Alert looked up from his radars and regarded his comrade. "Does she know how you feel about her?" he asked again, hoping to end the asphyxiating silence enveloping them.

Blaster sighed in defeat. "Yeah, but she was very young back then. She wasn't interested."

"Times change. Besides, it's Spring."

Blaster stared at his companion in confusion. "What?"

"Spring," Red Alert repeated. "Humans say that all the time: _Spring is the season of love. _Come on, Blaster. You should know about these things much better than I. Don't you listen to that noise humans call music all the time?"

"Yes, yes… I was distracted, man, I…"

A buzz coming from both mechanoids' com links interrupted their conversation. Prowl's voice could be heard, ordering all the Autobots to take their positions. Blaster's anxiety painfully returned.

He hurried to approach Optimus Prime. As Communications Officer, he had to be close to the meeting point programmed for the landing of the ship. The severe faces of Ironhide and Prowl, both officials standing respectively beside their leader, showed Blaster that he was not the only one invaded by pessimistic premonitions. Even Optimus Prime evidenced his uncertainty in the rigidness of his body, his facemask unable to hide the dominating emotion of his spark.

"We have visual contact, Prime," Prowl said serenely. In the distance, a minuscule dot of light began to caress the moon's gravitational field.

Blaster didn't wait for the order from his leader. Once again he tried to communicate with the Autobot cruiser, but once again he didn't receive any answer. He felt his spark flutter with anguished pain.

"Their speed is not decreasing," Wheeljack announced from his post beside Omega Supreme's launching platform. The scientist bustled about the monitors before him, desperately seeking some form of indication otherwise; his anxiety transcribed through uncharacteristic alacrity.

"Do we give them more time?" Ironhide asked with uncertainty, watching on as the shimmering light drew ever closer.

The Autobot leader stood tall against the glittering sky beyond, his hands clenched at his sides. "We can't take the risk. Omega Supreme, initiate interception operation," Optimus Prime commanded, his voice imposing.

The immense Autobot rocket, who was waiting in alternate mode attached to his launching platform, launched his engines and pompously raised toward the black sky without a word of acknowledgement.

"Whoa, way to add a new crater to the moon! Do you want to name it, Sides?" Sunstreaker said as he watched the launching of his huge comrade in arms.

"What about _The Big Omega_?" replied Sideswipe.

"Would you two shut up? This is no moment for jokes!" Ironhide growled, fear growing ever stronger.

The twins remained silent, giving up any other attempt to try easing the tension around.

The next seconds were an unbearable crescendo of distress. Totally helpless they watched on in anguish, uncertainty and doom mixing without prejudice, washing over the hapless gathering like an icy torrent. By then, no Autobot had empty hopes anymore.

Something was wrong.

Something was _very _wrong.

"Contact established, Optimus", Wheeljack spoke again.

Beside the scientist, Ratchet internally checked the status of his medical equipment. Millions of years of repairing agonic mechanoids on the battlefield had provided him with a special sense of smell to detect tragedies, although in that moment he wasn't the only one whose premonitions were beginning to come into fruition.

"No answer…" Wheeljack continued, his voice hollow.

"Omega Supreme has began the descent," Prowl informed.

Optimus Prime nodded silently; his optics fixated on the light above that was becoming bigger every nano click. He could feel the heavy burden of leadership weighing down upon his broad shoulders as tacit expectations flooded forth from his soldiers; he knew they were looking to him for strength, yet in his spark he knew the situation was hopeless.

Soon the immense figure of the bipedal mode of Omega Supreme was clearly visible, sustaining the weight of the Autobot space cruiser.

"Back off, Autobots," Optimus Prime commanded.

The order was immediately obeyed. A sepulchral silence invaded the moon surface again.

On the far horizon, the Earth had begun to rise, peering over the softened peaks of majestic mountains that reached towards the heavens like opulent cathedrals, casting sinister shadows over the plains. Swirling currents of white veiled the mass of brilliant blues and greens like gossamer as it emerged from the darkness beyond with grandeur and grace. Yet, as the Autobots waited in earnest for the slightest signal of hope, the beauty of the spectacle before them went unheeded, borne to insignificance in the face of growing despair.

Countless moments passed by, no soul daring to move. Blue optics looked skyward, watching on in agony as a million shimmering stars embraced the two dark forms approaching slowly.

"Who was the slagger who called this place _The Sea of Tranquility_ anyway?" Sunstreaker said in low voice, not even an apex of mockery in his words.

* * *

There are moments in which time seems to stop while perpetuating the present.

Organic beings knew about those moments; they knew about breathing abruptly stopping, about the blood ceasing to circulate…

It wasn't very different in artificial beings; terror unified every single form of life under the same mantle.

To the horrified Nocturne, who contemplated Starscream as the living image of perdition, the sudden arrival of Soundwave meant only one thing: salvation.

It's curious how the mind of the damned works. When all hope is lost, feelings transform into something else: physical sensations, fleeting outbursts, strong empathies toward whatever that offers safety…

Nocturne was beginning to graze that phase, still separated from final resignation. To her tortured tranquility, it was natural to focus her fears and hopes on the same figure. In that moment, Soundwave was the only obstacle between her and absolute desecration.

She looked upon the two figures before her, incarnations of life and death standing god-like in the darkened corridor, unmoving. Feeble beams of light stretched valiantly into the foreboding silences of the night, illuminating Soundwave's form like the twilight moon; pale shades caressing his indigo carapace, creating a subtle glow against the darkness.

Yet darkness seemed to swathe the Air Commander with sinful viguor, lust and hatred creating a raven veil, twisting his features, creating phantom shapes that danced slowly over his figure to the sound of the night. A cold sensation of death seemed to emanate from him in rippling waves; the only exception his red optics, burning through the shadows like fire. Evil malignance.

A trick of the light, perhaps, but to Nocturne, the augury scene of light and shadows playing out before her weary optics seemed to resonate the twisted realities already grasping at her mind, distorted views of life and death, salvation and perdition…

Fiend and saviour.

Yes, the thoughts of the damned would always be the ultimate irony of the Universe.

* * *

The first thing Starscream did when he caught sight of the hated structure of Soundwave standing within the shadows was to raise his mental barriers. Last thing he needed in that moment was to allow the slagging telepath to entry his mind, as he certainly had tried many times in the past.

As soon as he was sure the autonomy of his processor was safe, Starscream permitted himself the luxury of thinking freely. An evil satisfaction invaded him as he displayed potentially dangerous thoughts whilst having Megatron's most feared spy standing so close to him. Flirting with danger had always been an addiction to the Air Commander, but facing it directly lead his destructive instincts toward a higher level. It was in moments like that in which the Decepticon Second in Command was a deadly threat to anybody who dared to stand in his way.

However, and despite the few credits most Cybertronians gave him, Starscream was no fool. He knew perfectly well that openly attacking Soundwave meant an enigma of uncertain prognostics. Not only would the reduced dimensions of the Brig nullify the Air Commander's supersonic speed, but his physical strength was no match against Soundwave's either. No advantages whatsoever, not to mention the fact that Laserbeak and Buzzsaw would fight until death to defend their creator.

So Starscream decided to take another course of action.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" he said, his voice highly pitched on poisonous irony.

Soundwave didn't respond. Starscream didn't repress his grimace of contempt. He hated so much the silences of the mechanoid in front of him; he detested them almost as much as his fragging lack of expression.

The Seeker folded his arms across his chest, his optics fixated on the red visor before him, the optical duel taking place where violence should have been.

"I just realized something, Soundwave," Starscream continued, suddenly retiring his mental barriers in a surprising and cynical invitation.

"_Yes, come in if you dare. Just try… You have been waiting for this for millennia, haven't you?" _Starscream mentally transmitted.

There was no answer from Soundwave, neither verbal nor mental. Starscream decided to push harder.

"_Come on, Megatron's puppet. Make your move!"_

"As I said, I realized something…" Starscream continued talking. "This has to be the first time you and I have had a casual conversation."

Starscream's words were true, despite the fact that he had intended to use them as a sarcastic remark. He didn't remember (and he was sure Soundwave wouldn't either) a single time in which the two had talked about anything else but a mission for the Empire. Sometimes the most dangerous of enemies were within the ones called allies.

"_What's the matter, you slagging drone?! I won't give you this opportunity again. Show me your power now!"_

"Though of course… it takes _two_ to have an actual conversation," Starscream persisted. His face displayed a cynical smirk, evil but tranquil, in contrast with the severe inner effort he was making to keep his mental waves under control.

"Retreat suggested," Soundwave finally spoke, his monotonic voice reverberating through the damp walls of the Brig, his harmonics arriving as saviors to the delicate audios of Nocturne.

"_What was that, Soundwave? Talking?? You disappoint me. So much for the master of telepathy… You are afraid to face me in your own dominion."_

Soundwave's mind remained closed. Starscream had expected at least a glimpse of what was happening inside that enigmatic processor, but the Communications Officer maintained his stoic position.

The Air Commander unfolded his arms.

"My shift is about to begin, anyway… It's a shame for you, Autobot, but we will have to postpone our... encounter," he said, smirking lustfully at Nocturne.

He calmly walked toward the exit and stopped just beside Soundwave.

"_Don't you dare to think this ends here. I will have that femme no matter what, make no mistake about that. I don't give a slag about what Megatron said."_

Starscream continued walking away, his mental barriers rising again.

Everything happened so fast that the Air Commander had no time to realize what had happened. In the nano click that preceded his return to the safety of his mental barriers, something penetrated.

Something like a strong discharge shook Starscream's processor and made him momentarily lose control over his body. Pain seared through his circuits like molten steel, his mind screaming in silent agony. Vision blurring, his hands grasped frantically at the wall in an instinctive attempt to remain standing, but he couldn't prevent his knees from hitting the floor.

He could feel his voice rising dangerously within, the need to cry out becoming a necessity as the pain intensified, yet in his tortured state he managed to repress it; he would not give Soundwave the satisfaction…

But as quickly as it had begun, it was over. Still shaken, he slowly looked over his shoulder and stared at Soundwave, who hadn't moved, remaining in the same position, totally expressionless.

What the slag had _that_ been?! He had heard about Soundwave's mental attacks, but to feel one on his own mind had been an entirely different and painful matter. How was it possible that in a fraction of an astro click the telepath had entered his mind and launched an attack of such magnitude? Now more than ever he had to keep Soundwave away from his processor.

"_Challenge accepted," _the mental statement from Soundwave clearly arrived.

Starscream rubbed his head and stood up with some difficulty; still stunned by the assault he just had suffered. Discharging his null rays on Soundwave became a necessity, but once again he managed to contain his instincts. Initiating a combat with the Communications Officer was the worst of the ideas, not only because of the high probabilities of deactivation but also for the retaliation that would certainly come from Megatron.

Rage and humiliation pulsating unbridled through his systems, Starscream disappeared through the corridor, dragging his hurt dignity like a ball and chain.

* * *

Soundwave kept his optics fixated on the empty space where Starscream had been until the sound of the Air Commander's footsteps was nothing but a memory.

Only then he returned his full attention to Laserbeak and Buzzsaw, who had remained alert, ready to attack Starscream at the slightest signal of physical violence.

"_Constant vigilance recommended, Soundwave," _Laserbeak transmitted.

"_Unnecessary. Starscream has never been an authentic danger to me," _was the response from his creator.

Buzzsaw shrieked. _"The Autobot can break the equilibrium."_

"_Negative. Balance will be maintained. Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, enter recharge mode."_

Soundwave opened his chest compartment as his two creations transformed into their alternate modes and joined Rumble and Frenzy in the unconsciousness of recharge.

Soundwave's chest compartment closed again as his optical visor focused on Nocturne.

The thoughts arriving from the Autobot's mind were erratic. The Decepticon clearly decoded her fear, but he couldn't help feeling surprised when he detected something totally unexpected.

Within the disorganized amount of mental impulses the mind of Nocturne was, one of them in particular was disturbing...

Was that… _gratitude_?

Soundwave couldn't be sure. He would have to meticulously probe her and he had no time for that.

The second surprise happened right after he deactivated the energy bars of the cell. Nocturne didn't retreat as Soundwave would have expected. She remained on the floor, staring at him, her blank expression impossible to read.

The dim purple light of the energy bars now gone, sinister blackness engulfed the brig with unrelenting veracity; a premonition unheeded by the lost and tortured mind of Nocturne.

Soundwave looked down upon the silent femme, his crimson visor throwing a warm red glow over her fragile body, accenting subtle curves. Her reaction was unnatural; she should have been cowering, trembling; retreating into the darkness like so many before…

For the first time in millennia, Soundwave felt the disagreeable sensation of confusion grazing his controlled mental patterns.

_To be continued._

* * *

_Once again we thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read and review our work, to say that your support has been overwhelming w__ould be an understatement! Please keep telling us your comments._


	7. Ralenti for destruction

_Author's notes: War has an interesting effect on those consumed by it; even those who hold onto pacifist beliefs cannot deny that the instinct for survival can lead to altered behaviours and values. The impacts of such changes are many, and we intend to explore this theme both now and in future chapters. Whilst some of you may not like our conclusions, we hope that you enjoy our work, and are satisfied with the 'realities' that we will eventually introduce._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Ralenti for destruction**

Millions of years of uninterrupted war can create drastic changes within a rational mind, molding it and forcing it to adapt toward the preservation of life, the ultimate goal.

A soldier was a survivor before anything else; the usual place for heroism and loyalty relegated by the defense of the individual's right to exist. It happened even in those who claimed honor and respect as their flags.

Autobots were not created for combat, but their working hands soon learned to fight and thus, to kill. Murder stopped being such and became something heroic when the slain mech belonged to the opposite faction; it was then that the sight of a destroyed Decepticon or the brownish color of lubricant seeping from an enemies' injuries meant victory and nothing else.

War or selfishness… the basic instinct of conservation had transformed the frontiers of the Autobot's ethical principles and turned them into a one sided convenience. A dead Decepticon was a villain less to worry about, but a terminated Autobot was always a major catastrophe.

However, some Autobots managed to find a way to balance that delirium; some still kept their pacifist beliefs and refused to surrender to the cruel truth of a merciless war. Forging into battle they would wear their principles on their sleeves, shielding against open brutality with the false confidence that they had no choice. Yet despite their self-inflicted delusion, the ultimate reality remained; no mech, Autobot or Decepticon, could walk away from battle without the life-giving fluids of another on their hands.

Delusion or reality. It was all a matter of choice.

As Optimus Prime glanced at what he knew was an Autobot tomb, he prepared himself to deal for the umpteenth time in his life with the demons of his own anger. Once again he was forced to make a choice…

* * *

The ground trembled when Omega Supreme's feet made contact with the moon's surface. With a delicacy foreign to his huge body, the Autobot placed the space cruiser within the shallow bowl of a crater. By that time, no Autobot had the slightest doubt about what was inside the motionless ship.

"Perceptor, state energy readings," Optimus Prime said with authority, still following a protocol of fake hopes.

The Autobot scientist checked his advanced inner radars.

"Normal, Optimus… the same any regular space cruiser would provide."

Any regular _empty_ space cruiser.

Nobody said the words but every Autobot had them in their processors. If no other energy readings were detected, it could only mean one thing.

Optimus Prime turned to face his Security Officer.

"Red Alert, your report."

"No anomalies detected, Optimus."

"Still, this could be a trap," Ironhide advised.

The Autobot Commander nodded. "Prowl, Ironhide, open the hatch. Ratchet, Red Alert, wait for my signal to enter. The rest of you stay behind."

Optimus Prime's words were clear; more than just a hollow order, they rang out as a harrowing confirmation of everybody's worst fears. He was approaching the ship alone… he wasn't expecting the warm embrace of friends. If their leader had no hope, neither could they. Sunstreaker clenched his fists in impotence, his fury blocking his vocalizer. Beside him, his twin Sideswipe grabbed Blaster's arm, stopping him from moving closer to the ship.

"Optimus ordered us to stay behind, Blaster," he said with an unfamiliar note of concern in his voice.

"Since when you follow orders so diligently, Sideswipe?" was the rude answer coming from the normally calm Blaster as he freed his arm from the red Lamborghini's grip. "I'll do whatever I slaggin' well like!"

"Hey, no need to be a glitch about it," Sideswipe spat acidly.

"Would you two shut it?" Sunstreaker yelled suddenly, "I had friends in that crew, frag it!"

_Had_ friends.

Sunstreaker's reaction was a heavy weight for everybody to stand. Time for denial and hope was over.

Morbid silence gripped the throng of Autobots as they watched their leader slowly approaching the ship before them. They had been in this situation countless times before, waiting helplessly as the fates of comrades teetered dangerously on the edge of extinction.

Behind them, the setting sun seemed to intensify it's light, casting shadows across the lunar surface; long black fingers reaching out mercilessly, seemingly draining the universe of colour and life. Yet as the darkness penetrated, a faint glow began to emerge from the softened terrain, ghostly halos adorning the ebony incarnations of motionless mechs, one last cynical trick of the sun before silently slipping below the horizon in a breath of brilliant light.

"If the Decepticons stole the frequency decoder we are doomed…" Wheeljack broke the new attempt of silence, his voice hollow.

"Is that all you care about, some slagged device?!" Blaster cried, his self-control a painful earthquake. "_Somebody_ actually created that decoder, Wheeljack, and she could be… she…" his voice trailed off, anger and melancholy mixing freely.

The Autobot scientist stared at Blaster, highly surprised. The expression of fury and desperation on the Communications Officer was something shocking to see.

A firm hand gently touched Blaster's shoulder.

"Don't lose control, Blaster. Be strong," Jazz said, his face unusually serious. He knew better about his friend's grief.

* * *

Optimus Prime was the first to penetrate the opened hatch of the space cruiser. As always, he refused Prowl and Ironhide's protection, who insisted on covering their leader.

The darkness and cold of the interior reminded the Autobot Commander of the tombs where the remains of the deceased Autobots were placed back on Cybertron, but he knew no honor was to be found in that grave. Every time one of his soldiers was destroyed, the immense burden of responsibility over Optimus Prime's shoulders became heavier. The ability to keep himself standing had always been his ultimate prowess.

When the first signals of destruction arrived at his optics -the shattered hull before him, the still-sparking circuitry- he forced himself to remember that all the hopes of an entire army depended on him. Being on his knees was something still unknown, and that wouldn't be his first time. He had to remain strong; defeat was not an option.

Ironhide and Prowl stopped at a respectful distance from their leader. A flickering glimpse of light coming from the Command Center of the ship created a blue aura around the figure of Optimus Prime, turning his silhouetted form into some sort of supernatural vision.

Contradictory thoughts assaulted both lieutenants' processors as they watched on in painful silence. Ironhide caressed with repressed hate the shattered form of a bulkhead that bore unmistakable mark of a fusion cannon blast. Prowl, on the other hand, admired the inner strength of his leader. Despite his control and stoicism, the Autobot Second in Command knew he could never have the courage of the mechanoid in front of him. Leadership ceased to have all glory and only implied torture in moments like that.

Without a word, Optimus Prime leaned forward and picked something up from the floor, his movements slow, almost gentle. Drawing himself to his full height he remained motionless for what seemed like an eternity, the flickering blue light illuminating the severed head now resting in the Autobot leader's hands, the dead soldier's features still deformed by horror.

Optimus Prime looked over his shoulder, his facemask and self-control dominating any feeling of anguish or indignation.

"Prowl, summon Red Alert, Inferno and Ratchet. Looking for survivors is our priority. The rest of you start assembling our fallen comrades. The only thing we can do for them now is to give them some dignity."

Prowl nodded in silence. Observant as he was, he could notice the slight tremble in his Commander's voice.

* * *

The moon returned to its normal silent state.

Nobody knew how much time it had passed; nobody cared to measure it.

No vocalizer dared to emit words as more and more cold and destroyed bodies were being carefully placed inside one of the storage units of Omega Supreme.

Jazz had stayed with Blaster following the confirmation of the tragedy via a cold general communication from Prowl. There hadn't been time for laments, though; new orders have been dictated and the Autobots were once again forced to focus again on being soldiers rather than individuals.

Suddenly life had become unbearable for the normally cheerful Communications Officer. Desperation, sadness, devastation, anger… it was too much for a processor accustomed to frivolous diversions. Never until that moment had the war reached with its claws the superficial spark of Blaster.

He began to move nervously, once again shifting his weight from one foot to the other, his hands clenched at his sides. It was as if time had stopped, the unbearable feeling of dread crushing his spark. Suddenly, as if guided by some invisible hand, he moved forward, no longer able to stand the asphyxiating grip of uncertainty.

"Stay here," Jazz said to him, noticing his intentions to approach the space cruiser that continued to provide the terminated carcasses of once courageous Autobots.

Blaster turned to face his comrade and looked upon him with empty optics.

"I… I have to go… you don't understand, Jazz…" he stammered weakly, his usually jovial tone tainted by anguish.

"I understand more than you can imagine, which is why I insist you stay here."

Suddenly, Blaster's body gave up and Jazz had to grasp him from behind to keep him on his feet.

"I can't stand it, Jazz… I just can't… ah man… I'm about to collapse…"

"No, you won't. Now more than ever you have to keep yourself together man."

The opacated optics of Blaster were fixated on the open hatch of the space cruiser, his body shivering slightly under Jazz's touch.

"She… she will come out from there in any moment…" he muttered softly, his features blank, "Will I be able to recognize her… in pieces…?"

Jazz didn't say anything. There were no words that could provide relief to his friend in that moment.

"C'mon man, there's nothing we can do here," Jazz intoned after a while. With a firm hand, he tried to guide Blaster away from that scene of misery, but the Communications Officer resisted.

The Earth reached its zenith in the sable sky overhead; the sun now a memory it ruled with a gentle grace, allowing the stars beyond to glitter like jewels. White clouds swirled delicately over the heavenly orb as it looked down upon its constant companion, an image of beauty in stark contrast to the scenes playing out before Blaster's optics.

Sideswipe walked very close to them, the lifeless body of a young Autobot gunner lying in his arms. The young mech's chest bore a gaping wound; melted metal, hideous disfiguration; an exposed spark chamber, dark and empty. Just like the rest of the Autobots, the red Lamborghini was waiting, his pain transcending the bounds of denial and honor, transforming into pure hate.

Muttering and short comments were the only form of conversation escaping the vocalizers of the dozen Autobots gathered on the moon's surface, battle-hardened soldiers dealing as best as they could with the remains of a tragedy. It wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last, but no Cybertronian who called himself an Autobot could ever get used to certain horrors. War was imperfect, after all.

* * *

No master of the mind was immune to the attacks of the unexpected. Unfortunately for said minds, life was not an exact science and the unpredictable always found a way to penetrate.

However, control had to be maintained, and it only took a small mental effort for Soundwave to discount the confusing mental waves coming from Nocturne's processor.

The Autobot should be upset, after all; nothing out of the normal there. Gratitude, on the other hand, was disturbing, though not completely surprising.

All Soundwave had done was confront Starscream without giving any thought to the implications such actions could have before the Autobot's optics. By making the Air Commander leave the brig, Soundwave had also saved her from an imminent attack. That had never been his primary intention, but the fatigued and overworked processor of the female had held onto that final consequence as a last hope of salvation. Nothing unexpected there, either; logic could always have certain deviations.

Nevertheless, Soundwave didn't have time to waste it analyzing the abrupt emotions of a mind logically altered, not to mention he couldn't have cared less.

"Get up," he said coldly, breaking the silence that had prevailed in the brig since Starscream's departure.

Nocturne's optics shone in sudden acknowledgement of her surroundings, the overwhelming memory of her recent rescue eclipsed, the fear toward her so-called master once again taking over.

Her body gave an involuntary shiver as she felt her fuel tanks lurch, time suddenly racing, bearing her ever closer to destruction. _He_ had spoken to her; for the first time since her capture, the harsh harmonics of her master's voice had been directed at _her_. She felt cold, weak… what had he said? The words seemed lost in the torrent of panic flooding her systems with relentless aggression.

She focused her blue optics on his imposing form, his visor glowing steadily. It had been an order… she concentrated, desperately trying to repress the terrifying images assailing her mind. Two words… she struggled to remember… why was he silent? He continued to watch her, emotionless… couldn't he repeat the order?

Two words…

…_get up… _

She obeyed his command; fear and one last remain of gratitude making her tired body move.

Submission. Vulnerability descended upon her tired shoulders like a ghostly veil, all hope of salvation evaporating into the heavy ether of truth like dew in the sunlight. Realization struck her hard; he had given an order, and she had obeyed.

Soundwave stepped aside. Nocturne understood his silent order. Her legs were refusing to keep her standing but her dignity was stronger and she could manage to overcome her desperately low levels of energy. She didn't have a choice.

A cold and emotionless hand closed around her arm and guided her toward the exit. Once again, Soundwave's touch was as unfeeling as his stoic presence.

The dark and humid brig disappeared to give entrance to the much more illuminated purplish corridors of the Nemesis base. They moved in silence, pace unremitting; a steady march reminiscent of soldiers heading to battle, and doom.

On their way to uncertainty, Soundwave and his peculiar companion came across many Decepticons who were preparing to fulfill their respective duties. Unbeknownst to the femme, there was a new sense of excitement flooding through the corridors of the base, sadistic mechs went about their tasks with viguor renewed, thoughts of pleasure and victory flowing unbridled. But as she walked, all Nocturne could feel were the lustful glances fixated on her, fear of desecration washing over her. She knew she would be forced to get used to those glances for the time her life would last, but that thought did nothing to repress her fears.

However, no Decepticon stood in their way, guided maybe by a basic respect for high military ranks or by an authentic fear toward their Communications Officer. A telepath was always dangerous, especially for their own comrades in arms.

But no respect could be absolute, especially amongst beings that privileged power and ambition over loyalty. Offensive remarks directed at Soundwave and obscene comments focused on her arrived to the sensitive audios of Nocturne, all said at their backs and in very low voices.

She was sure Soundwave had heard to them too, but the Communications Officer didn't give any signal of acknowledging them, even less getting upset by them. Nocturne looked fleetingly up at her master, his face as emotionless as ever.

They left behind the public areas and headed toward a narrow corridor that ended with an elevator.

Nocturne hesitated; she didn't have any idea of where she was being taken. She had no expectations, but being dragged into a solitary area again awakened her instinctive distrust.

"Where are we going?" she dared to ask, trying to maintain fear away from her processor.

Soundwave didn't reply and made her enter the elevator. The door hissed closed behind them as the Decepticon punched a code into a keypad on the wall.

The soft purr of the elevator's machinery was all that could be heard for some nano clicks. Soundwave continued to hold Nocturne's arm but he didn't seem to acknowledge her presence.

Feeling increasingly uneasy, Nocturne fixated her optics on the floor, trying to counterattack the uncomfortable silence and her disturbing fears about what was expecting her once the elevator stopped.

She could feel her energy levels continuing to fall; her body ached with a feeling of helplessness she never thought imaginable. Images continued to flood her mind, images of torture, of indignity, her body violated by indigo hands as a crimson visor watched on emotionlessly.

Staring at the lustrous floor beneath her body shuddered slightly, her mind losing its battle against her rising terror; her death playing out in countless variations like some perverted sideshow.

Would he show emotion when he tortured her? When he murdered her?

As if obeying her anxiety, the elevator completed its journey and the door hissed open again. A new corridor increased the signals of danger. It was wider, and didn't have any kind of devices or adornments; only closed doors spaced at large intervals broke the monotony of the walls.

Nocturne had no doubt about where they were: the area reserved for personal quarters.

Soundwave had to apply some pressure over his prisoner's arm when he felt her legs had stopped moving. Once again, her hesitation wasn't something unexpected, but he had no time to waste and there were very few things that annoyed him more than providing superfluous explanations.

Nocturne felt herself being pulled toward one of the most distant doors.

"No…"

The word came natural from her vocalizer, her sense of honor rising up against her imminent massacre.

Silence reigned, the Communications Officer jerking the femme forward as he continued down the corridor, his footsteps echoing ominously.

"Please…" she begged weakly. Misery and fear irradiated from her in agonizing waves, her grip on destiny slipping from her grasp like fine sand; solid, but impossible to seize.

Nocturne's terror washed over Soundwave with the gentle caress of flowing water; a war-experienced soldier, he knew those emotions well. Still, he ignored her again, and with no word or gesture, took her to his personal quarters, opening the door with a mental command.

Nocturne's fear turned into confusion as her anxious optics quickly scanned the interior of the room. At first sight, it seemed like an immense laboratory, full of monitors, tables with all kind of devices, and a huge computer that occupied an entire wall. Only a distant recharge berth insinuated that somebody indeed inhabited the place.

Her confusion was interrupted when she felt the pressure on her arm ceasing and heard the door closing behind her back. She looked with intrigue at Soundwave, who was walking toward his computer. A code was rapidly entered and one of the walls opened to reveal the angled form of one of her most hated visions: a weapon.

It was only then when Soundwave stared at her, fully acknowledging her presence.

"Alternate mode required. Transform and prepare for amplification of sound signals."

Soundwave's voice reverberated through the entire room, which curiously had a perfect acoustic and distributed the harmonics of his tone in ways that would have been highly enjoyed by the Autobot scientist under other circumstances, but the situation left no place for sound appreciation.

Nocturne didn't reply. She remained motionless, staring in horror at the weapon. A fast scan took her to the dark conclusion that the device worked by emitting sound frequencies, its destructive capacity as wide as sound itself.

"No," she finally said, her fear momentarily taken down by her principles. "I won't be part of this."

Soundwave stared at her for eternal nano clicks, impossible to know if he would use violence, if he would subdue her using his fake rights as her master, if he would use his infamous telepathic abilities on her…

What happened couldn't have surprised Nocturne more. Soundwave turned around and calmly walked toward a set of buttons beside his computer.

"Resistence is futile," he said simply.

Three words had been more effective than any threat or violent gesture. Nocturne knew he was right. Everything was against her and he certainly would have immensely cruel ways to make her obey. She wondered where the limits of patience resided within that Decepticon, if he had any for the matter. Provoking an emotional reaction in him seemed impossible.

Soundwave activated a button. A hidden panel on one of the walls opened and a purple light partially illuminated Nocturne's face.

Soundwave raised his arm and pointed toward the newly revealed energon cube.

"Deficient energy levels detected. Refueling suggested," he said.

Nocturne's inner circuitry vibrated in pain before the presence of the vital liquid, but not even her urgent need to energize was enough to make her move. Distrust and uneasiness flew freely through her processor. Decepticons didn't usually feed their prisoners, and every time they did they had some dark second intention behind it.

But Nocturne disregarded any caution. If that energon was degraded or altered, it would only help her to accelerate the moment of her deactivation. Dying by starvation was slow and painful; a much faster process would be welcomed under her current circumstances.

The Autobot moved toward the energon, its purplish color had never been so attractive, but she stopped in her tracks when she caught sight of two red, narrowed optics fixated on her from a completely dark corner of the room. At that same moment, her audios were perforated by a growl full of hate.

Nocturne felt, more than saw, the proximity of sharpened claws that pounced at her.

_To be continued._

* * *

_Again, a massive thankyou goes out to our readers and reviewers, your continued support means so much. _


	8. Lacrimosa

**Chapter 8**

**Lacrimosa**

Crying was structurally impossible for Transformers.

Most of them didn't even have knowledge about such physical expression of anguish. Millions and millions of sensitive terminals inside their metallic bodies were unable to produce tears despite countless millenniums of war and pain.

The accidental encounter between Transformers and terrestrials not only had taken the Cybertronian conflict toward new horizons, but it also had opened unexpected doors for knowledge and evolution. Autobots and Decepticons were forced to adapt to the capricious surroundings of the world created by the humans. Contempt, scientific curiosity, repugnance, amusement… no Transformer, no matter their faction, was indifferent toward the culture of those bizarre flesh creatures, illogically amazing despite their technological and physical inferiority.

The existence of tears had shown Bumblebee the big difference that separated artificial life from organic. Such humid manifestation of sorrow was no different from his current pain; his sudden need to exteriorize the horror corroding his CPU.

Young and still untouched by the darkest vices of a ferocious war, Bumblebee witnessed for the first time the only universal truth, displayed brutally before his optics in the shape of the dead carapaces of his fallen comrades in arms.

As his shivering arms placed on the moon surface the grayed and motionless structure of what once had been a fellow soldier, Bumblebee glanced at Optimus Prime in search for hope, or something that would wake him up from that nightmare.

The Autobot leader's expression was impossible to read, and not because of his face mask. If Optimus was going through a living hell he was hiding it perfectly well, but Bumblebee knew him enough to know that brutal and contradictory emotions were assaulting his leader and mentor. Admiration toward the figure of authority increased within the pain. Optimus Prime was the light, the force that impulsed every Autobot to defend what every day was more indefensible.

Bumblebee deviated his glance, unable to keep witnessing the torture of the one who represented everything he believed and admired. The yellow Autobot forced himself to focus, to avoid despair, to win the battle; he wasn't the only one struggling with those feelings, after all.

The faces and the reactions of his friends didn't surprise him. Even though they were all respecting the tacit state of uncomfortable silence, their burning optics and corporal language was easy to read. Pain, indignation, barely contained anger… the hunger for vengeance was beginning to surpass the still fresh scent of lubricant and burned circuits no one was able to ignore.

"Sit down for a moment."

The voice dragged Bumblebee out of his train of thoughts. He looked over his shoulder and found Ratchet, who was looking gently upon him.

"What?"

"Sit," the medic repeated. "You look exhausted, little buddy."

"I'm fine."

"You are trembling; your energy readings unstable," Ratchet continued as stoically as he could, avoiding to mention the distressed signals Bumblebee's CPU was sending freely to his radar.

Bumblebee tried not to look at the lubricant on Ratchet's hands and chest. How many times had the medic stained himself with the vital fluids of comrades and friends fallen in battle?

The small Autobot tried to talk but no sound came out of his vocalizer. Was that cowardice, weakness?

"This is too much for you; it has overwhelmed you…" Ratchet went on, knowing better and trying to calm his friend. "No reason to be ashamed."

Bumblebee clenched his fists. "You have seen all this, this same scene… countless of times, haven't you Ratchet?"

Ratchet stayed silent for some astro seconds before answering. "There are things you can never get used to." His blue optics scanned the distant horizon, resignation growing within.

"Ratchet, we need you here!" Sideswipe yelled, looking up from the burned remains of some unfortunate Autobot that had been victim of a point blank fusion cannon blast.

Bumblebee's optics followed with admiration the figure of the medic as he continued his sad duty.

"Do you recognize him?" he heard Sideswipe ask as the medic approached, "His face is a mess, I can't identify him…"

The yellow Autobot wondered if he would be able to be that courageous himself, to stay on his feet in the face of such hideous atrocities.

It was then when his optics focused on Blaster.

Even though nothing else but sorrow reigned around him, Bumblebee couldn't help feeling surprised when he caught sight of the devastated state of the Communications Officer. There was something shocking in him, something foreign. Blaster looked completely defeated, his optics opaque; and it was evident that, if not for Jazz supporting him, he would fall to the ground in any moment.

Suddenly, maturity crashed against Bumblebee's face in a very cruel manner. He had never considered war a game, but his relatively short experience in the conflict had mostly been a big adventure. Courage and loyalty were his biggest pride and suddenly he was forced to face a reality that surpassed his worst nightmares.

Once again he looked for shelter in the unbreakable fortress of Optimus Prime. The Autobot Commander was talking in low voice to Ironhide, who every once in a while nodded in silence.

From the open hatch of the space cruiser, which continued to deliver the corpses of terminated warriors, Prowl emerged. His coldness didn't work against his courage; Bumblebee knew the Autobot Second in Command must had been living a hell as well, but his self control was the best way he had to try to infuse some hope into his companions.

"Prime..." Prowl said stopping solemnly before the Autobot leader. "Nocturne is missing."

The sepulchral silence extended toward the periphery of the news epicenter. Even the Autobots who hadn't listened the words of their subcommander were infected by the sudden mixture of hope and fear that spread like an epidemic through the ranks.

Bumblebee wasn't the only one who had the thought. Prowl had spoken as if Nocturne would still be functioning. Was there any chance…?

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" a voice behind Prowl broke the silence.

The Autobot Second in Command looked over his shoulder, surprised to see an exalted Blaster advancing toward him.

"None of the remains found belong to Nocturne's structure. The probabilities of the Decepticons taking her prisoner are extremely high," Prowl continued.

Blaster glanced at Optimus, his agony bare, exposed in the plea of his optics.

"_There is a bomb!!"_

Red Alert's cry shook the moon surface as an ironic anticipation of the explosion no one doubted was about to happen. The Autobot Security Officer was known for his false alarms, but in that moment there was no place for failures. The sight of Red Alert coming out of the ship at supersonic speed, followed by Wheeljack and Perceptor, needed no additional confirmation. This time the normally paranoid Autobot was shouting the truth.

"Autobots, take cover!" Optimus Prime yelled.

The command was immediately obeyed, the instinct of survival taking over everything else.

The explosion was brutal, deafening, maximized by the distress and rage every Autobot had been forced to contain until then.

Bumblebee fell on his back, covered by Optimus Prime who had instinctively protected his smallest subordinate.

The echo of the explosion was still resonating and pieces of burned metal were still flying when the Autobot leader was back again on his feet.

"Autobots, report your status!"

Several groans replied back.

"Everybody functional, Prime," Prowl confirmed after quickly scanning the energy signals of his comrades.

Only debris remained of the big space ship. The same remained of the false calm that had preceded the storm.

"We have to save her!"

Every optic focused on Blaster, who was getting up from the ground with desperation clearly exposed on his face.

"We have to saver her!!" he cried again.

Sunstreaker picked himself up from the dust as well, his hand grasping his gun firmly. "I'm with you, Blaster! Time for those Decepticon scums to pay for every drop of Autobot lubricant shed today! Who's with me?!"

A symphony of voices claiming revenge responded, unable to be silent for a nano click more.

"Let's melt those slagging trash cans!" Sideswipe growled.

"I'll personally blow Megatron's transistors one by one!" Cliffjumper seconded.

Similar words could be heard, running over each other in an irate frenzy. Suddenly, the repressed desire for vengeance was breaking its chains in unstable and dangerous waves.

"Enough!"

However, rage wasn't so strong as to overcome the unquestionable authority of the Autobot Supreme Commander. The imposing voice of Optimus Prime silenced every vocalizer and momentarily stopped the killer impulse.

"Go back to your duties immediately, Autobots. There is still very much left to do here," Optimus Prime continued, his voice calm but full of decision.

"But Optimus… we don't know what the Decepticons could be doing to her right now… as we speak they could… they…" Blaster stammered, horror and desperation mixing inside him without any order.

"Blaster is right! We have to free Nocturne immediately! I say we blast those petro rats out of their hole and use their heads as target practice!"

"I said it was enough, Huffer!" Optimus Prime hurried to silence another threatening storm of angry outbursts. "Attacking Decepticon Headquarters is out of the question. Probabilities of victory are considerably small."

"What are we going to do then, Optimus? We can't give Nocturne up to the Decepticons. She's a scientist; she completely lacks of any military training, not to mention endurance."

"Which is why I dare to believe they are keeping her functional, Ironhide. Besides Nocturne, her frequency decoder is missing too, or am I mistaken?"

"Your supposition is correct, Prime," Prowl confirmed.

Optimus nodded. "Obviously Megatron has a big interest in her invention, and no one better than her to operate it. That will give us time to plan a strategy."

"Time?" a paranoid Blaster asked. "She is a _femme_, Optimus… surrounded by those monsters… on her own against their filthy appetites!"

Blaster met his Commander's optics with a look of desperation.

"We will exercise prudence, Blaster. It will be impossible to free her otherwise. Autobots, continue with your immediate duties and prepare to return to Earth. Your new assignations will be delivered during the next solar cycle."

Blaster clenched his fists and felt someone dragging him back. Once again, Jazz prevented the Communications Officer from collapsing.

Bumblebee witnessed the scene, as horrified by the hunger of vengeance of his comrades as he had been with the images of the carnage, his innocence still refusing to move on.

Trying to put aside so much delirium, the small Autobot wondered where the difference resided; killing was killing after all. By destroying Decepticons, wouldn't the Autobots be murderers too?

The thought hit the confused processor of Bumblebee one more time, not letting anything else in beyond the doubts and dead ends.

Tears… in that moment he envied all those who were able to cry.

* * *

Surprise wasn't a common element in Soundwave's life. He was used to dealing with all the insignificant and unimportant incongruences of war with the same coldness he applied to everything else that escaped logic. The same could be said about the behaviour of his Cassettes.

Soundwave felt Ravage's attack astro seconds before it happened. That's why the dark beam of fulminate red optics that pounced at the Autobot was not only _not_ surprising, but actually anticipated. The feline's reaction was logical, his rejection toward the enemy faction leading him to react against the intruding presence in his personal space.

Nocturne shouted in fear and fell backward, her back against the floor and Ravage over her.

"_Ravage, desist," _Soundwave transmitted through the mental bond with his eldest creation.

Ravage's jaws closed noisily, grazing Nocturne's face, his bite interrupted by his master's mental order, impossible to disobey.

Slowly, the robotic feline backed away, although his growls of hate didn't stop.

Soundwave's next command had no need of words. When altered, Ravage detested the use of language, giving in to his predatory instincts. To placate him, Soundwave simply transmitted him a mental wave that only one created by his own spark could understand.

Ravage gave a last growl before transforming into his Cassette mode and entering the chest compartment of his creator, who was ready to receive him.

It all had happened too fast. Nocturne was too lost in her own terror to understand that her attacker had disappeared.

"Refuel imperative," Soundwave said as he pointed toward the untouched energon cube, callous to the shaken emotional condition of his slave, only the concern for a tool guiding his words.

Nocturne looked at him, speechless. Soundwave seemed not to give any importance to what had just happened. His coldness was indeed terrifying.

He stood over her, his strong, angular body towering above Nocturne's trembling form as silence once again descended upon the pair like a cold, evening mist.

Soundwave waited, impatience rising within as the Autobot remained motionless before him, oblivion reflecting in her dimmed blue optics. He watched her with distaste; her existence was pitiful, everything she embodied pathetic and weak, a blight on Cybertronian society. Yet one truth remained that could not be overlooked, a truth that wormed away within his spark like cosmic rust, devouring mercilessly.

_He needed her._

Countless cycles had been spent working on his resonating cannon; it had all seemed so easy. Yet despite his best efforts, failure had been his final reward; cold, crushing failure. The thought sickened him… that his own incompetence had prevented him from completing what should have been his greatest accomplishment, forcing him to rely on an _Autobot,_ of all the miserable creatures….

He stifled the urge to clench his fists, his controlled mind refusing to give way to frustration. The situation was by no means favorable, yet despite it all, the final goal remained the same. He continued to glare at her, a perverse sense of pleasure rising slightly within his processor.

He _would_ complete that weapon, no matter what the cost.

Failure was no longer an option.

Reigning in his own dubious thought processes, the Communications Officer allowed himself to be immersed in the waves of emotion irradiating out from the femme. The disturbance coming from Nocturne's processor was now too obvious to be ignored; the incident with Ravage shattering the already altered mental state of the Autobot, raising it to dangerous levels.

He could feel her panic reaching the pinnacles of insanity; terror and fatigue crushing her spark, all logic swept away in a maelstrom of fear. As her emotions crashed relentlessly against him, Soundwave had no doubt; her delicate mind was about to break.

Waves of contempt washed over his controlled thought patterns as he watched the femme cower before him; the thought of granting an Autobot life revolted him, yet if success was to be tasted, he didn't have a choice…

The last thing he needed in that moment was a sonic amplifier unable to operate. She was the light, the answer to all of his deficiencies; and as such, her functionality was the only critical factor.

He hesitated, his powerful mind assessing a myriad of permutations as Nocturne's fear continued to envelop him.

And finally, after what seemed like an eternity to the femme before him, it was that thought, her functionality, that made the Decepticon relinquish all constraint, acting out in contrary to his deepest desires.

Putting to rest all perishable thoughts, Soundwave relaxed his mind. Closely guarded barriers descending, he opened the sanctities of his existence and allowed a personal connection to establish itself between him and his slave; a gesture reserved only for his Cassettes.

The mind of a telepath was a universe of mystery and intimacy; the cold and extreme reserve of Soundwave's personality making his privacy something even more impenetrable. To open himself like that, to a stranger, was something completely new to the Decepticon Communications Officer; the break from long-held values and well nurtured restraint rendering his spark vulnerable for the first time in his existence.

But as an invisible hand reached out and caressed the fragile mind of the femme, all risks were logically justified; the critical mental state of the Autobot required extreme measures and he was not willing to lose precious time reprogramming her, let alone accept the risk of damaging her advanced sonic abilities that came with such a procedure.

Allowing his slave to enter his mind was an action as calculated as any other. Soundwave knew losing control was not a possibility.

* * *

If Nocturne could have done it, she would have cried, but panic had closed her vocalizer shut, tears an impossibility. There was something horrible in Ravage, something that surpassed the growls, the sharp edge of his fangs… it was that glimpse of hate in his optics, that bare desire to kill that reflected the millions of years of war among a divided race.

When the Decepticon feline suddenly stopped his attack and backed away from her, she had no doubt who was responsible for that last nano click rescue, but the Autobot scientist was very far away from feeling gratitude. The most absolute fear dominated her in that moment; nothing more than pain and condemnation remained.

She had touched bottom, her tortured mind was about to surrender to insanity.

Irrational thoughts clouded her mind, like a swirling vortex they drew all logic into the seething mess of delirium, taking with it all grip on reality. Death was upon her, invisible claws ripping and tearing, life-giving fluids frozen, incapable of defense. Voices rang out in her mind, hideous screams full of terror and pain; alarms shrieked as vicious laughter rose in discordant symphony… she walked through smoked filled corridors as broken bodies fell at her feet, contorted faces leering hungrily, twisting with terror; painful memories blurring into the surreal…

It was then when she felt it, Soundwave's presence manifesting before her, clearer than any touch, taking control over all her fears.

Glittering tendrils snaked silently into the darkness of Nocturne's mind; like waves lapping the shore they washed gently over her processor, instilling a sense of calm where chaos once reigned. Warmth enveloped her as she felt Soundwave's presence growing within, two beings in that moment unified, gossamer strings weaving their minds into one.

Panic, anger, desperation, defeat… everything suddenly paralyzed and left behind, surpassed by something that was coming from the Decepticon, something Nocturne couldn't give a name to.

Soundwave was speaking to her without the need of words; he was sharing something with her, entering her mind in a way that represented everything opposite to aggression. There was something in his presence, a sense of order and control, almost… peace; an inner calm that contrasted with the harsh realities of a long-drawn out war, a tranquillity long lost to the universe. Nocturne didn't reject him as she felt her fears subside, allowing instead his mind to penetrate the darkest corners of her existence with gentle caress. The mental bond with the Decepticon was a welcomed change, an energetic reaction toward the descent into hell that, just some moments ago, seemed unavoidable.

However, despite the warmth that grew within, it wasn't kindness that Soundwave was transmitting to her. It was balance, the simple defeat of panic.

Nocturne reacted favorably toward the harmless assault, her mind taking her to her most immediate needs. In the lack of violence, she saw generosity. She felt welcome and was sure those azure hands meant protection in the same way they used to mean oppression. Her safety totally relied on him, and she replied to his mind with waves of maximized gratitude. A small utopia was created in that surreal moment, its perishable character wasn't an obstacle for Nocturne to feel something close to tranquility, at least for the few astro seconds her mental bond with Soundwave lasted.

Totally absorbed in that virtual world, she shook violently when the link abruptly ended. She stared at Soundwave in confusion, not knowing what to say, what to expect…

The Decepticon raised his arm and pointed to the energon cube for the third time. Her doubts suddenly dissipated, Nocturne knew he wouldn't repeat his order again. Hesitating because of the weak state of her body, the Autobot slowly stood and moved toward the vital fuel, drinking it without any second thought.

As the pink liquid caressed gently the interior of her throat components, Nocturne wondered what had just happened. Her return to the tangible world had also meant the return to uncertainty, but she was aware that, somehow, that Decepticon had saved her, once again.

* * *

Images flowing freely; information, knowledge, emotion… like the gentle waves of the ocean, the eternal link between creator and creations pulsed through the unified beings, instilling a sense of calm where chaos so often reigned.

Like a cherished lullaby the sound of his existence caressed their recharging forms, embracing them wholly: a tacet promise of unconditional protection, the only constant in a tumultuous universe.

As Frenzy's mind wandered the boundless plains of recharge he felt the everlasting presence of his master and brethren, an uninterrupted exchange flowing through the subconscious as minds lay bare before him to explore.

Yet suddenly the carefully cultivated refuge was somehow different; like starlight breaking the darkness it seemed to grow and flicker, disrupting the balance held for countless millennia…

A seventh presence had entered the link… who it was he couldn't tell, their identity and purpose blocked by Soundwave himself.

It was unacceptable; his brethren agreed. He felt his processor shudder as he joined them in silent protest, waves of anger and jealousy rippling out against the sudden invasion of closely guarded sanctities. Who ever it was, they were not welcome.

And then another shudder; an unspoken reprimand sent forth from his master as the presence continued to grow before him… like it or not, the presence would remain until Soundwave decided to terminate it; Frenzy had no choice in the matter.

* * *

Soundwave stopped the mental bond with Nocturne astro seconds before he had initially planned, surprised by the unexpected results. The sudden wave of gratitude coming out of her mind was completely out of his calculations.

However, he rejected any hesitation, any reaction that could express his slight but sudden confusion. He had managed to stabilize the Autobot's mind and that was all that mattered.

But he wasn't able to completely disregard his curiosity toward the mental responses he kept receiving from his slave's mind. There was something in that Autobot that exceeded logic, something disturbing.

As he watched her walking toward the energon cube and finally eradicating the danger of emergency stasis, the Decepticon Communications Officer uncomfortably wondered about all those parts of the artificial mind that remained unknown to him.

Soundwave's visor shone with dissatisfaction. He had nothing but the most profound contempt toward the unexplainable.

_To be continued._

* * *

_Thank you guys for all your support. We treasure all your comments and we are more than happy that you are enjoying this story. Please keep sending us your feedback. Update coming soon :o)_


	9. Sonata Rabbia

_Author's notes: The carefully crafted bonds between parent and child are unique; epitomising the limitless bounds of love and devotion, safety and respect. Yet, when those bonds are broken and loyalties are challenged, the damage can be more catastrophic than any other emotional strain or loss..._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Sonata Rabbia**

The universe is full of truths. Machines needing fuel to function is just one of them.

Gears, circuits, electrical systems… everything magnifies when said components belong to cybernetic organisms able to think, to feel… Life finds its ways to expand and evolve, disregarding any distinction between blood and artificial fluids.

Transformers were created as slaves; fuel was a need focused only on the optimal performance of a machine. With the collapse of the slavery chains, when the ancestral five face masters escaped from the fury of their former servants, needs evolved into pleasures. Soon, energon became more than a simple fuel; it became a delight. Dormant circuits woke up and learned to taste. The simple action of refueling left the land of the basic and learned to flirt with excesses. High grade and the over energized state were the frivolous consequences.

But that was inexistent thousands of miles under the terrestrial Atlantic Ocean, within the soundless and somber space of Soundwave's personal quarters; the only place in the huge Nemesis base that existed completely away from every excess, and every lack of logic.

The energon that traveled gently through Nocturne's throat components fulfilled its primitive function of refueling the machine, but the meaning behind the sweet flavour was meant to be understood only by the intelligent organism, the sentient being that carried, as every Cybertronian, an ancient history in the art of having and expressing feelings.

And feelings were precisely what the mechanoid standing in front of her lacked. Soundwave was all coldness, reserve, calculation…

At least that was his appearance showed. The unexpected intrusion of the Decepticon in her mind –or had it been the other way around?- revealed to her an infinite universe hidden behind that emotionless optic visor and stoic face mask.

The connection established between her and Soundwave during those few astro seconds had symbolized a firm hand to hold, a saving light that had led her back to safety after an eternity of standing on the edge of a shattered precipice.

Her mind was playing tricks with her sanity, of that she was sure. Blinding herself behind a mask of fake security would be catastrophic, a loss all control and with it, hope. Soundwave was a Decepticon, and one of the most dangerous for the matter. Countless Autobot lives had certainly been extinguished by the deadly cannon he carried on his right shoulder; vile thoughts of conquest and ambition had to prevail behind his apparently calmed façade…

But then, why… why did she feel that way… so… _grateful?_

* * *

As Soundwave stared at Nocturne with perfectly hidden distrust, the uncommon sensation of ignorance assaulted his mental patterns.

The fact that such ignorance had been his own choice didn't help at all. Suddenly closing his mind toward any mental wave coming from the Autobot was nothing more than a defensive barrier against an energy he had no interest to understand.

Stabilizing the mind of the terrified Autobot had been a logical measure, a strategy needed for the accomplishment of a greater goal. Why, then, was she returning him such disturbing signals?

Gratitude.

Illogical.

The conclusion left no place for second thoughts. Soundwave turned around after what seemed an eternity of staring at his slave and walked toward the console of his computer. He had much more important things to do than wasting his time with useless reflections over the erratic thoughts of a simple Autobot prisoner.

"Rumble, Frenzy, eject. Operation: retrieval."

His hand pressed the button on his shoulder and both Cassetticons emerged and transformed into their bipedal modes. Their creator's voice was nothing more than a command, the catalyst that woke them from ethereal unconsciousness and took them back to the world of the tangible. Soundwave's true orders, details and all kinds of specifications, were given mentally; every mind foreign to their link excluded.

Long before he could see Frenzy's frowned face, Soundwave knew that the sudden inclusion of an external element, even though momentary, hadn't been welcomed by his creations. He was slightly surprised, however, when he felt the clear aggressive patterns his youngest Cassette's spark was emitting.

Jealousy was the cause, something totally non-existent in the bond between the Communications Officer and his creations. Despite being competitive by nature, none of his Cassettes had ever demonstrated a possessive attitude toward their master. The small but solid family core worked in perfect harmony, regardless of the contrasting personalities of its members. It was the perfect illustration of balance; the excitable moods of the younger ones, the icy control of the older... like night and day it created a natural equilibrium.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Frenzy shouted, his finger pointing at Nocturne but his optic visor staring at Soundwave with open infuriation.

"Helloooo beautiful!" Rumble laughed, ignoring his twin and smirking as wickedly as he could at Nocturne, who continued to hold the empty energon cube.

"_You let her into the link, and now ya slaggin'refuel her?! What's wrong wit' you, Soundwave?"_

It wasn't common for Frenzy to use telepathy when talking directly to Soundwave. Like Rumble, he had a passion for spoken language; too hyperactive to lose time with subtleties. Frenzy using telepathy in that moment could only mean one thing: he was _very_ upset.

But Soundwave's response couldn't have been colder: nothing.

Frenzy felt the uncomfortable stab of disappointment when Soundwave disregarded his creation's claim. This wasn't right, wasn't like Soundwave…

"Operation: retrieval," the Communications Officer spoke again, his monotonic voice neutral as always, no slight signal of anger or lack of patience. However, Frenzy knew perfectly well that forcing Soundwave to repeat an order was a very bad idea.

Clenched fists and a grimace on his face were the only exterior signal of Frenzy's impotence. Without saying another word, he turned around and moved toward the door, grabbing Rumble's arm and brusquely dragging him. The blue Cassetticon didn't fight back, busy smirking evilly at Nocturne.

Discomfort returned to Soundwave, a feeling as absurd as is was not welcomed. The unexpected reaction of his youngest creation was disturbing; he could sense there was more to his anger than mere jealousy, and it threatened that carefully nurtured bond between creator and creations like nothing had before. He stifled the need to clench his fists… Lack of stability was not an option. He had to maintain equilibrium no matter the cost.

* * *

"Let go, you slag face! You're gonna tear my fraggin' arm off!" Rumble yelled as he struggled with Frenzy, who was rapidly dragging him through the dark hallways of the Nemesis base.

Frenzy didn't reply but freed his twin.

They walked some steps without speaking. Six, to be precise; that was all Rumble could tolerate concerning silence.

"Would ya stop growling like one of fraggin' fleshy beasts and tell me what the slag is wrong with you?" Rumble complained as he smacked red twin's head roughly.

The blue Cassetticon prepared for retaliation but it never arrived. Frenzy continued to walk as if he hadn't even felt the punch.

Rumble stopped and scratched his head. He didn't have a better way to express his confusion.

Frenzy had his limits too. Two astro seconds after his twin stopped walking, the irate red Cassetticon did the same and looked over his shoulder.

"What?! You're gonna tell me you didn't feel it?" he bellowed.

"Feel what?" Rumble asked, still scratching his head.

"Slag it, Rumble! You wouldn't notice if Omega Supreme were under your fragging nose!"

The perplexed look grew larger across Rumble's face.

"The link, you idiot! The intruder!!" Frenzy explained, exasperated.

"Huh…?"

Frenzy punched his own head in desperation. "The Autobot, you brainless dolt! Soundwave let her in!"

"The Autobot? What the frag are ya talking about?"

Frenzy folded his arms across his chest, relaxing somewhat. "Aren't you part of the link? You must have felt her!" he spat sarcastically.

"Oooh… you meant _that_ presence…"

"No. I mean your ugly face."

"Hey, no need to insult."

"The thing is, Soundwave let her in," Frenzy insisted, disappointed that his twin didn't give importance to such an obvious trespass of intimacy.

"How do ya even know it was her?" Rumble questioned, "yeah I felt a presence, but there ain't no way I couldda got past Soundwave's barriers to find out who it was!"

Frenzy glared at him, "Who else would it be dumbaft? Fraggin' Starscream?! Of course it was her!"

"Yeah, but…"

"But nuttin'! First Soundwave gets his hands on an Autobot and _doesn't_ kill her, then the link is invaded and… surprise surprise, guess who's in ourquarters when we come outta recharge?!"

"The Autobot…" Rumble concluded.

"Got it in one. Soundwave let a slaggin' Autobot into the link! It couldn't be anyone else…"

"True…" Rumble reflected as he rubbed his chin. "Why'd ya think he did it?"

"That's what I'm gonna find out."

"Well, good luck with that."

"Good luck my aft! You're gonna help me."

"Ah really? Says who?" Rumble spat, showing his clenched fists to emphasize his words.

"Says me, you slagger! This is a matter of honor. She's a fraggin' Autobot. Where is your loyalty?"

Rumble shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno… left it in my other pants?"

"I'm not joking, Rumble! Would ya quit those fragging human phrases? I'm not in the mood!"

"Geeeez… calm down… ya really are upset, aren't ya?"

"You fraggin' got that right. And you should be too." He punched the wall in anger, "Didn't you feel the alarm in Laserbeak and Buzzsaw? And I haven't felt Ravage that pissed in a long time."

"He's always pissed."

"Yeah, but this is different. The link has been violated; can't you slagging well see that? We gotta do something about it. Now, before it's too late!"

"Aren't you exaggerating, Frenzy? I mean, she's only an Autobot… and she is hot!"

"Argh! Would ya stop thinking with your fraggin' spark chamber and use your head for a change?"

"That's exactly what I'm doin', frag face, and I think it's quite amusing that Soundwave's finally gonna get some _action_." Rumble's mischievous laughter contrasted Frenzy's severe features.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Soundwave gettin' action, you stupid glitch. I wish it was that simple."

Once again, Rumble's confused face spoke for itself.

"Equilibrium, you idiot! The femme is an Autobot! Doesn't that mean anything to ya?" yelled Frenzy.

"Mmhh… Well, she's definitely not like any other Autobot…. She doesn't have their ugly faces, ya know?"

"Think about this: the Autobot invaded our link. As we speak, she's in our personal quarters, in a place she doesn't belong. How far is this gonna go? I mean, Soundwave's third in command… is he gonna let her into the command centre, and go through the Decepticon security systems with her?"

"Slag, Frenzy!" Rumble cried, exasperated, "Don't ya think you're takin' this a bit fraggin' far?!"

"She's an _Autobot_; right now she's probably scheming against us, and I don't plan to stand it. She's in our quarters, Rumble!"

"Yeah, but it's only 'cos Soundwave approves of it, and he never makes mistakes."

Frenzy's rage suddenly vanished, leaving in its place deep resentment.

"Yeah… I used to think that as well…"

Rumble stared in horror at his twin, scandalized by words that could never have crossed his own processor. Pushing Frenzy violently against the wall was a defensive reaction more than an aggression. "Hey, watch it Frenzy! Soundwave is always right and you slagging know it!"

Even more shocking was Frenzy's lack of retaliation. He stared at his twin with authentic preoccupation.

"Just think about it, Rumble." His voice was calm, almost empty, "Never before has our recharge cycle had been interrupted that way; no external element had ever entered our intimacy… this has to be the first time Soundwave actually ignored the distress coming from us… He _ignored_ us, Rumble! This could be the start of something terrible".

Rumble stepped back, releasing his grip over his twin, his half open mouth unable to find a connection with his vocalizer. For the first time since their argument had begun, he could feel the fear coming from Frenzy, cold and unnerving. However, he still had problems to understand.

"I dunno… I think you over react…" he said as he continued walking.

"And I dunno if you're more blind than stupid," was the answer.

Both Cassetticons disappeared through the corridor; never imagining that their conversation had been overheard.

* * *

An uncomfortable silence permeated through Soundwave's personal quarters, bringing with it confused and irrational thoughts like an hallucinogenic ether.

As Soundwave worked systematically on the vast weapon before him, he couldn't help but let his mind wander. The unprecedented reaction from his youngest creation was disconcerting, and the angered mind waves he continued to sense from the recharging forms within him were not helping the matter.

It was unlike him to worry; to waste time with concern only served to prolong an issue, and yet for some reason, things were suddenly different.

Another wave of angered discontent assailed his systems, this time from Ravage; sharp and white-hot it burned within his spark with relentless malice. Soundwave sent forth another codified response; _desist and calm yourself,_ it implied with a firm and controlled overtone.

Yet even as he did so, ripples of alarm rolled outward from Buzzsaw, washing over Soundwave's being, liquid fear untapped.

New and unnerving emotions were beginning to stir within the eternal link between creator and creations, jealousy, anger, fear… distrust… Like serpents they seemed to writhe with a life of their own, mixing and intensifying with every passing moment, polluting the pristine plains of their virtual sanctuary.

This reaction had not been in his calculations. He knew his creations would be unhappy with the idea; with millions of years of uninterrupted intimacy between them, _he_ would be upset if they weren't… but this response…

'_It was only a momentary interruption'_ he told himself as he continued his work, _'implications of inaction unacceptable'._

But what about the implications of action? Soundwave silently chastised himself; how could his calculations be so inaccurate? Had he allowed his ambitions to cloud his judgment?

'_No,'_ he told himself again, _'all parameters were carefully selected, all permutations thoroughly assessed. All actions logical.'_

Dropping to one knee, Soundwave turned his attention to the underside of the cannon. With a steady hand he made minute adjustments, every movement controlled, planned… a stark contrast to the erratic thoughts now invading his processor.

Chaos needed to be banished, order restored; yet as a new onslaught of distressed signals reached his spark, he couldn't help but wonder how much damage his decision had caused.

"What is it that you want of me?"

The soft, almost ethereal voice dragged the Communications Officer from his thoughts with an unpleasant jolt. The Autobot… how could he have forgotten her?!

Working hard to maintain his exterior composure, Soundwave turned his head and looked up at her, his visor emoting nothing but indifference.

"Why am I here," she asked again, "if all I am to do is stand here?"

Soundwave suppressed his need to hit something. Slagging fool, how many precious moments had been wasted while he had allowed himself to be lost in his thoughts? The reason for his predicament now was because of his actions to calm her enough for her to be useful, and all this time she had just been standing there…

Slowly, calmly, he stood and turned to face her.

"Alternate mode required," he told her as he had done earlier, carefully analyzing every facet of her reaction.

Abnormally serene. Her blue optics seemed to penetrate his spark with an unwavering gaze; he found the scrutiny unnerving.

"Operation: amplification of acoustic range to enable weapon calibration," he elaborated, and pointed at the weapon, waiting for some kind of negative reaction…

* * *

The Constructicons laboratory was always closed, no matter what the hour, and every Decepticon knew that. With the exception of Megatron, those doors didn't open easily for anyone.

The Constructicons dominion wasn't a very popular place, though. Repair Bay was inside and visiting it always had a very painful background. But closed doors were always a challenge for those who had been programmed as conquerors, hunger for domination leading every one of their steps.

But that day, the last thing on the young Cassetticons' minds was any thought concerning restricted access. Their reduced life experience wasn't enough to help them understand their fears and unaccustomed anxieties about the future.

It was only when they arrived at the huge doors of the Constructicons' laboratory that they remembered the reason for their presence there.

"I hate ringing bells," Rumble complained, fixating a disdainful glance on the red button that was so far above their heads.

"'Specially this one," seconded Frenzy as he flew toward the hateful device.

Rumble watched on in surprise as Frenzy flew up to punch the button. Under normal circumstances, both twins would have reached their objective using some complex and dangerous acrobatics. Games and adventure had always had a primary place in their behaviour, even if they were fulfilling some boring mission like the one currently assigned. Frenzy disregarding their habits only meant that the Autobot situation was more serious than Rumble had thought.

Eternal astro seconds passed before one of the double doors opened and an ill-humored Long Haul showed his face.

Nothing strange there. Long Haul was always ill-humored.

"What do you slags want­?" he asked.

"We're here for the Autobot's device-thingo," Rumble replied.

"I wasn't informed you were coming. We are still checking it," was the cold answer.

"Soundwave talked to Scrapper thirteen breems ago. Now hand it over!" Frenzy demanded.

Long Haul grimaced as he looked over his shoulder. He seemed to be having some kind of internal communication with one of his companions, almost certainly Scrapper.

"Wait here," he finally said, disappearing inside the laboratory and closing the door.

"Hey, and tell Scavenger he still owes me for that junk I stole for him!" Rumble shouted.

"What junk­?" Frenzy asked.

"That human vehicle, ya know, from that Batman movie."

Frenzy shrugged his shoulders with disdain. Normally he would have it found it amusing, but not in that moment. "Slag pile…"

"Totally, but Scavenger wanted it."

"Screw Scavenger." Frenzy spoke with hatred, but it was obvious the last thing in his mind was the eccentric Constructicon.

Rumble glanced at his twin, his preoccupation increasing. He had always been thought of as the mature one of the duo, but suddenly Frenzy was seeing things with a depth he wasn't able to reach. It was disturbing.

After some minutes of silence, a complete rarity between them, Rumble's voice was heard again, fearful and anxious.

"Frenz…"

"What?"

"How bad it could be… ya know… if equilibrium breaks?"

_To be continued._


	10. Broken chords

_Author's notes: A fine line defines good and evil, cobweb thin it moves with the winds of war, shifting boundaries, tempting breaking point; and total chaos... Every being, even those who live by pacifist values, walks that line, every being has a breaking point... But often it is not until the subtleties of war take hold of the escence of their existance, when they begin the slow process of suffocation, that the cracks begin to form in the armour and they lose control, and lose themselves in the process._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Broken chords**

Transformation.

In the infinite bounds of the universe the concept rippled out in countless expressions. Manifestations of routine, of life, growth, death; the dynamic motion of the cosmos saw fit that nothing remained static… all things ever changing.

And the lowly planet Earth was no exception. The transition between night and day, the passing of the seasons, the metamorphosis of pupa to butterfly; every sweeping change seemed to be a flowing motion, organic in its origins as if governed by the very essence of existence itself.

But to the planet's new-found inhabitants, the concept had a very different meaning.

Eternal night enveloped the planet of Cybertron, no sunrise or sunset altered the skies with golden light, nor seasons tempered the artificial landscape. Everything was measured, calculated. Static.

Yet here too the concept of transformation found expression, though far from being wholesome, it was through the millenary war - the greed, the fear, the hatred - that it finally gained a grip on a race that had managed to escape its clutches for so long.

Like a tempest it swept over the artificial world with untamed malice, awakening dormant circuitry, changing all in its path in a relentless outpouring of power.

There were some advantages… Transformation of the physical became a primary source of protection; by mimicking the structure of innate objects, camouflage became nothing more than the re-arrangement of steel and circuits, a convenient means of saving one's being… or ambushing one's enemies.

However, this transformation went beyond the physical. Like a silent epidemic it invaded every mechanism, twisting and altering perceptions and personalities without discrimination. No one was immune to it, and as war continued to ravage the inorganic race, the transformation of the spark slipped unnoticed, waiting patiently beneath the surface for that perfect moment…

* * *

The hiss of a closed door behind his back was never so welcomed.

Optimus Prime had been leader of the Autobots for millions of years, but in so many solar cycles the moments to himself were counted.

Commanding a resistance movement meant many sacrifices; giving up intimacy was one of the most painful.

The Autobot leader represented hope, and hope was needed to be present all the time, visible… Each one of Optimus Prime's actions was observed with trust and unlimited admiration. Common will had been surrendered to him, delivering on his shoulders all charge of faith and power; but having on his hands the fate of so many individuals was a heavy burden, barely hidden behind his stoic face mask.

It was only after he felt the shelter of the complete solitude of his personal quarters that he allowed himself the luxury of expressing his frustration. His legs weakened and one of his hands fell heavily on the console of his computer. Giving an escape to his pain and anger through violence had never been a first option, but there were times in which breaking the restraints of his honour code emerged as a tempting relief.

But that wouldn't be the occasion, though. Once again, control and logic won the battle as Optimus Prime collapsed on the seat before his computer.

It wasn't the first time he had supervised the disposal of the remains of soldiers killed in battle, but the accursed experience was very far away from turning into one of the many routines that living within a war forced one to acquire.

It always hurt, just like the first time. War had numbed the feelings of many of his warriors, providing them with a hard and cold mask to protect themselves from the assault of ethics, but it had never worked with him; it never would. His amiable nature and his own decisions about his personality patterns made it impossible for Optimus Prime to underestimate the death of even the most anonymous of his soldiers.

He had stopped his internal chronometer hours ago. Counting time, counting dead carcasses… suddenly it had turned into the same thing, unbearable and painful.

He was exhausted. Recharging was an urgency; but also an impossibility. He knew he would be denied rest in that moment, the images of lifeless bodies and severed limbs wouldn't disappear.

He wouldn't let them disappear.

Optimus Prime clenched his fists, helplessness guiding his actions. He had to maintain control; he had to make his anger retreat and make logic prevail.

His soldiers were agitated, their hunger for vengeance beating in every one of their processors.

And he wasn't the exception. More than a Commander, he was an Autobot. Taking that general anger into a fair fight was his responsibility, but circumstances were forcing him to take unworthy actions. Decisions had to be made, and it was he who had to make them… but what choices did he have when trapped in a game of someone else's creation?

As long as Nocturne remained a Decepticon prisoner, there was nothing much to do. Tied hands, impotence… the lack of control was unbearable.

* * *

Megatron wasn't surprised when a certain red light on his computer started to illuminate the right side of his face, accompanied by the familiar buzz that announced an incoming communication.

He was waiting for it. It didn't matter how much he forced them, the gears of the machine continued to function. Fighting against pacifists had its advantages indeed.

He accepted the signal. The blueprints of the resonating cannon that Soundwave was building disappeared from the screen of his computer and was replaced by the image of Optimus Prime.

Megaron repressed his need to laugh… there would be time for that soon enough.

Many Cybertronians used facial masks. Some as protection during battles, others as the perfect way to hide their emotions. The Autobot leader was a curious mix of both, but Megatron didn't need to see his facial features to know his bitter enemy was having a hard time dealing with ire.

"Greetings, Prime. I trust you received my present. There is no need to thank me," Megatron said, his smirk more than sincere.

"You will receive my gratitude personally, Megatron." Optimus replied evenly, "You have my word."

"I'm counting on it."

There were few things as gratifying for the Decepticon leader than shaking the controlled mood of his enemy. Optimus Prime's apparent stability was far away from being perfect, Megatron was sure. He had been close to unleashing the beast many times in the past, but he hadn't had success in completing the process. He was sure, though, that the day would come for Prime to fall into the most primitive violence, breaking all the obsolete stereotypes of the Autobot propaganda. When that day came, war would start its ending, victory leaning undoubtedly toward the ones of the purple insignia.

"So, Prime…" Megatron continued. "I don't mean to be rude, but as you can imagine I'm very busy. What do you want?"

The Autobot's optics narrowed ever so slightly, the only signal of his limited patience. "Your cynicism never ceases to amaze me, Megatron. This time you went too far."

"There is no such thing as too far, especially when we talk about an insignificant group of second class warriors. It's precisely because of this kind of useless sentimentalism that you will lose this war."

"Warriors are nothing more than objects to you, I know. It doesn't matter that it's because of _them_ that you have that fake throne of which you are so proud. Your power resides on the pain and death of countless Cybertronians."

The silver Decepticon scoffed at his enemy's words, shaking his head defiantly. "Spare me the nonsense, Prime. I'm afraid we have extremely opposite conceptions of honour."

"And honour is precisely your specialty, isn't it Megatron? Or should I have some hope that you have respected Nocturne's integrity?"

Megatron enlarged his smirk. Finally Optimus Prime was getting to the point, an open invitation to emotional torture.

"Nocturne? Is that her name? Curious… I didn't even think about asking her denomination."

"What's her status?"

Megatron didn't reply. His optics narrowed with perverse amusement, increasing the distress in the Autobot leader.

"What is her condition, Megatron?!" Optimus Prime repeated, giving a furious punch somewhere outside the image projected on the screen.

The Decepticon was more than satisfied. Watching his hateful enemy expressing any signal of desperation was always a sweet victory.

"Functional, I think… I'm afraid I can't give you exact information on the matter." Megatron relished the irony: he spoke the truth, yet the result was as delicious as a well-planned lie.

"If you dare to harm her…"

"Harm her?" Megatron laughed. "_Harm_ would not be the word I would use in this case."

Optimus's optics narrowed dangerously. "For your own sake, Megatron, she better be intact, or so help me I…"

Megatron cackled noisily. "Are you threatening me, Prime? Amusing, very amusing… Let's be realistic, shall we? My soldiers haven't seen a femme since we left Cybertron. You don't expect them to remain indifferent to her presence on this base, do you? Most of them are young, restless… They need some diversion." He paused momentarily, allowing his words to take full effect before continuing, his voice dripping with malignant reality. "Personally, I'm considering disregarding my prejudices about her filthy origin and giving her a chance. She doesn't deserve the honour, but I feel generous. Of course, hoping my soldiers have left enough of her to be enjoyed."

To Megatron's disappointment, Optims Prime didn't continue his outburst. His face recovered serenity and his voice was cold when he spoke again.

"I will ignore your last words, Megatron. We know each other perfectly, which is why I'm sure you will be aware that what I'm going to say is not a petition… Free her. Free her now and maybe I won't return you a similar answer to your sadistic 'gift'."

"You are more than welcome to try, Prime. Come whenever you are ready to speak with actions and not with words. I will be waiting."

"Actions will be taken, make no mistake about that."

"As I said before, I'm counting on it," Megatron hissed before ending the communication.

Infinite satisfaction invaded his processor as Optimus Prime's face disappeared from the screen. Angering a pacifist was a risky strategy, but taking the Autobot leader out of the narrow limits of his code of honour was too tempting. Megatron knew Optimus was sentimental and, thus, weak. Infuriating him was a double-edged weapon, but in the end it would be Prime who would be left to debate within the jaws of a tricky moral conflict.

Megatron returned his attention to Soundwave's resonating cannon blueprints. He wondered if his silent Communications Officer had already maximized the potential of his new slave. He smirked.

Nocturne… too beautiful for an Autobot. Unlike other females of the enemy faction, this one was not a warrior. Her panic and weakness had revealed the scientist, the pacifist that had managed somehow to avoid the real consequences of war… until now.

Megatron raised his legs and rested them casually on the console of his computer, putting his hands behind his head. His smirk expressed more than simple malice.

Yes… the female Autobot was too beautiful… maybe beautiful enough to indeed disregard old prejudices.

* * *

Optimus Prime didn't repress a second punch to his computer when the image of Megatron disappeared from his screen.

It was always that way. The few times both leaders established communication through virtual space it was always Megatron who ended it, dictating his tacit conditions every time he had the situation under his control. Optimus Prime hated it.

But in that moment the last thing that mattered to the Autobot Commander were the small clichés of a war that had already taken too many lives. Every spark, every individual existence, every lost mind was irreplaceable… but it was also an eclipsed tragedy because it never came alone.

In one of the storage units of The Ark lay the broken remains of fourteen Autobot warriors fallen in battle, waiting to be sent to Cybertron; soldiers that had fought by his side and who had always followed his orders with loyalty and hope. It was impossible diminish the weight of those fatalities, to let them become one more cruel and unjust episode of war.

More than war itself, Optimus Prime hated its infinite and sadistic eccentricities. Millions of years of fighting hadn't been capable of making him understand the existence of tyrannical and cruel individuals that destroyed lives in their search for unlimited power.

Megatron was a failure of free will, just like rest of the Decepticons who blindly followed a partial and slavering cause.

But long ago Optimus had ceased questioning the existence of such failures. Stopping and erasing them from the Universe was his duty, but it was so hard… So many times honour wasn't enough, and the gravity of the circumstances forced him to contemplate more effective but unworthy alternatives. Walking on the thin line between civility and the savage was becoming more dangerous with every step. Sometimes Optimus wondered if he too would fall into the tyrannical claws of the demonic.

A buzzing noise interrupted his thoughts.

There was somebody at his door, waiting, as he tortured his processor with eternal moral conflicts that were very far away from bringing him tranquility.

He activated the surveillance camera outside his quarters and an image was visible on the screen of his computer.

Blaster.

It wasn't common for the Autobot Commander to be visited in the privacy of his personal quarters. Any issue, as urgent as it could be, was dealt with in the Command Center, but the current circumstances made the presence of the Autobot Communications Officer something expected.

Optimus pressed a button and the door opened, allowing the entrance of an unrecognizable Blaster. The same structure, the same facial features… but still the mechanoid that moved inside the silent room was a stranger. There was no trace of his usual energy and positivism. Once again, nothing the Autobot leader wasn't expecting.

"Blaster, please have a seat," Optimus said calmly, pointing at a chair in front of him.

Blaster ignored the invitation as if it had never been made. His advanced audios were closed in that moment to anything other than the reason for his presence there.

He stopped a few mechano meters away from his leader, every one of his movements marked by anguish.

"Optimus…" he stammered.

"Sit down, my friend. You have been under a lot of pressure, perhaps more than anybody else, and I don't ignore the reason. I knew you could come sooner or later."

Once again, Blaster ignored the gesture.

"Optimus, please… Nocturne…"

Understanding the unstable mental state of his Communications Officer, Optimus Prime got up from his chair and walked toward his friend. He placed his strong hand gently on the trembling shoulder in front of him.

"We won't abandon her. You have my word."

"B-but when…? It's been two cycles now… She could be… she…"

Optimus tightened his grip on Blaster's shoulder. "She's functional."

Blaster stared firmly at Optimus' optics for the first time during the entire conversation. His initial hesitation was substituted for a sudden wave of exalted emotions.

"But the Decepticons have her! Primus knows what they are doing to her at this moment!"

His legs trembled and Optimus had to grasp both of his arms to prevent him from falling. "Be strong, Blaster. You won't obtain anything if you lose serenity now."

Blaster stepped energetically away from Optimus Prime, his strength suddenly recovered. "What does serenity have to do with it? Every astro second that goes by, Nocturne is being submitted to the perversions of those monsters! We have to rescue her _now_!"

Blaster's behaviour wasn't rational; not only for his personality, but for the respectful and friendly way all Autobots addressed their Supreme Commander. However, Optimus was very far away from being a tyrannical leader, and didn't give importance to his subordinate's outburst. It was logical, after all.

"It's not that simple, Blaster. If we act without precaution our only result will be failure."

The communicator glanced at Optimus with bare desperation in his optics, as if they were speaking very different languages.

"B-but what…? Are you saying we won't do anything?!"

"I'm saying we will proceed with logic and organization. Otherwise we will only make things worst."

"But Optimus, this is a slagging emergency!! We have to act NOW!"

The concerned but serene expression of the Autobot leader didn't change; the perfect contrast to his subordinate's exasperation. He met Blaster's optics.

"Tell me, Blaster, what would you have me do? Deep beneath the ocean's surface, how do you propose we attack them? They would be at a distinct advantage, you know that, and I am not willing to allow more Autobot lives to be lost this day. We need to be rational here, Blaster, for the sake of all involved."

"For the sake of all...?" Blaster exclaimed, "But Optimus… what about for the sake of Nocturne? Can you imagine the horrors she is being submitted to right as we speak? She doesn't have a few cycles Optimus, this is happening to her _now_, and _I'm _not willing to let her suffer further!" He turned away, unable to face the harsh realities his Commander's cold façade portrayed.

The Autobot leader watched his subordinate as he began to pace, his hands twisting frantically at his sides as if taking on a life of their own. He could feel his own anger rising inside; fully aware that Blaster's fears were more than likely cruel realities.

Megatron's obscene remarks echoed in his mind as he spoke again, his steady voice masking his true emotions. "If you are petitioning me for leave, Blaster, to take actions on your own, then, I am sorry to inform you that your petition is denied. I need you to be patient, to be rational…"

"But… but we _can't _wait Optimus… I… I can't wait… Nocturne… she needs me to be there for her, she needs me to… to…" Blaster's words trailed off, unable to fully express the torrent of fear and anger washing over his spark.

"Actions will be taken, Blaster, that I assure you. I can't command you to calm down, but I ask you to remain in control. Losing your temper now won't be to Nocturne's assistance."

The mention of the name had a strange effect on Blaster. His anguished face suddenly darkened as he started to retreat, slowly backing away from his leader.

"I can't believe I'm listening to you talk so coldly about the life of a fellow Autobot… If she were in that storage unit with the others, if she had been killed so gruesomely… she would just be another number to you, wouldn't she? A statistic more… just like them…"

"Blaster…"

The Communications Officer wasn't listening. His words continued to pour forth from his vocalizer, cruel and spiteful, letting out a part of his spark that was expressing itself for the first time in his life.

"This inaction… this slagging waiting…" Blaster cried with untamed fury, "Are you that blind that you cannot see what the slag is going on? What will happen if you just sit back and do nothing?!"

He stopped his pacing and turned on his Commander, his optics burning with a foreign malice "I… I cannot understand… What happened to our illustrious leader? Our leader who so righteously flies the flag for freedom…?" his metallic voice was reaching fever-pitch, insult and frustration lacing every acid remark.

Optimus Prime felt the words wash over him, like sharpened steel they cut deeply, like molten metal they burned relentlessly. Still, he remained calm, his face neutral, his body rigid in its attempt to remain in control.

"Blaster, please…" Optimus Prime reached out to his subordinate, only to have Blaster push his hand aside.

"How can you sit back and allow the slagging Decepticons have their way with her… where is _her_ freedom, Optimus? You tell me: where is that freedom you hold so highly?"

Blaster drew himself up to his full height, meeting his Commander's optics with an unfaltering stare.

"This is _your_ fault, Optimus. _You_ are the one condemning her to the horrors of their animal perversions… _you_ are signing her death warrant… how… how, you can just stand there… it… this…" he paused, unable to find the right words.

"This… this is cowardice, Optimus… treason."

Heavy silence floated between the two Autobots like the cold mists of war. Burning wounds opened as one of the most uncomfortable sides of war discovered its veil with impudent cruelty.

"I understand you are upset," Optimus Prime finally spoke, "which is why I won't respond to your last words. I assure you Nocturne won't be forgotten. We will do whatever is necessary to free her, but I can't risk the lives of many to save one. Right now we must let logic and strategy prevail. Retire now and reflect. Individuality can become a danger if it turns into selfishness."

Blaster clenched his fists, his impotence in open confrontation with his anger. It was no use, and he knew it. Optimus' decision was definitive, and the Autobot leader never changed his mind.

Orders… It wasn't his friend in front of him; it was his leader, and his orders had to be fulfilled.

Blaster nodded in silence, following the habit of millions of years of faithfully obeying a hierarchy, but his true feelings very far away from respect.

In that moment Blaster knew something had been broken between him and Optimus Prime, something they wouldn't be able to recover.

_To be continued._

* * *

_Once again we would like to thank each and every one of you for reading our work, and an especially big thanks to those of you who have left us such wonderful reviews, it really is appreciated__!!_


	11. A piacere

**Chapter 11**

**A piacere**

Strange things happen at dead ends.

When all time measurement has been lost and every trace of hope has vanished, the captive's mind tends to have unexpected thoughts and thus actions, no matter if such mind was artificially created.

Nocturne's processor had already given up, the anguishing countdown of her worst fears to come had shoved her brutally into defeat. However, there was always a place for her beliefs to hold on to something, something that had to be honour.

"No."

The delicate feminine voice challenged the coldness of the metallic walls, but most of all, the coldness of the tall figure before her.

"I won't do this…" she continued, trying to dominate the shivers of her body and the fear in her vocalizer.

A useless precaution, and she knew it herself. Soundwave had already been inside her mind, and had allowed her to enter his. Even though she hadn't found aggression in the fleeting moment they had been connected, she knew the Decepticon had acted in a way guided by his own convenience. There was no way that cold mechanoid could feel consideration for his prisoner, for his slave…

"Resistance: futile. Cooperation: logical," Soundwave finally spoke after some tense astro seconds of silence.

His words didn't surprise her. She had been his property for barely two cycles, but she knew perfectly well that the Decepticon Communications Officer spoke only when he considered it strictly necessary and always kept his emotions hidden.

The Autobots used to simplify the issue by saying that Soundwave lacked of feelings, that his spark was unable to feel anything.

But Nocturne had her doubts on the matter. A simple, emotionless drone wouldn't have reached such a high military rank, even less would be so rational and secure with himself. Soundwave _must_ have emotions, but none related to that which the Autobots considered to be kindness.

There was nothing more dangerous than a mechanoid who dictated the values of their own ethics. Nocturne was sure that was Soundwave's case; his honour code had to be guided by his own benefit and that of his cause. In other words, he was a monster, and much more scary than his fellow Decepticons, because his monstrosity was cold and calculated.

Soundwave stared at her, impossible to know what was hidden behind his face mask. "Denial understood, but rejected. Command to be obeyed immediately," he spoke again.

Nocturne stepped back, finding the hard wall behind her. The time had come. He would act against her resistance… would find a way to make her obey. The Decepticon was about to appear, her master… Was that, then, the moment of her termination?

"A rational mind understands the importance of independent thoughts. If the mind is destroyed, any intelligence becomes void. Survival of the mind is the priority of any organism, despite its ideology. Destroying your processor: a waste."

That was all. The monotonic and calmed voice of Soundwave had said it all without the need of violence. With just a few words, but too many in terms of what he was used to saying in a single row, he had made his position very clear. And hers also.

Submit to him or give up her mind… Surrender or literally turn into a machine, nothing more than an object without thoughts or emotions… Betray her beliefs or cease to exist, as simple as that… The Decepticon had spoken and she now had to decide.

She transformed.

During the short lapse of time in which all she could hear was the sound of her own structure changing and compressing into her alternate mode, Nocturne didn't know exactly why she was doing it. Was it defeat, submission, acceptance of a fate that didn't belong to her anymore? Or could it be her way of thanking Soundwave for saving, first her dignity and later her sanity? As humiliating and disturbing as it was, the thought was also a truth.

She rejected her thoughts and preferred a passive attitude for the moment. Questioning her own behaviour would only bring her more confusion. And confusion in her circumstances would only lead to more pain…

* * *

Soundwave watched her transforming. He hadn't seen such an advanced sonic amplifier in a long time. The Autobot acoustician's alternate mode was something truly remarkable. The fact that she hadn't reformatted her original form into a terrestrial one satisfied him.

It also satisfied him to keep her functional. If she had persisted in disobeying his orders, he would have had to terminate her. A waste, considering her potential. Forcing her will wouldn't have been an option either. Soundwave knew perfectly well that a mind could only work at full capacity if it was self conscious. Turning the Autobot into a mindless drone would have been the same as destroying her completely.

She was not satisfied with her resignation, he had that clear. Preventing her defeat from interfering with her functions would be his responsibility. The success of his resonating cannon depended on it.

But for a telepath as powerful as he, that was a simple matter.

Deciding not to waste more thoughts on the female prisoner, Soundwave turned around and walked to his computer. He had already lost valuable breems and it wasn't in his nature to waste time.

He was just starting to make the first adjustments when the door of his personal quarters opened. Rumble and Frenzy moved in, pushing a wheeled metallic container too big for them. The frequency decoder created by the Autobot acoustician was inside.

"Here ya have it, boss, intact as you wanted. Where do you want it?" Rumble asked as he continued pushing the container; Frenzy took a step back and allowed his sibling to take full responsibility of the weight.

Soundwave raised his right arm and pointed toward an empty space between the cannon prototype and the computer console. He felt Frenzy's hate toward Nocturne, but once again he decided to ignore the emotional outbursts of his youngest creation.

He also noticed Rumble's confusion. Neither of them had learned to control their emotions. Their disturbance was understandable, but illogical. At some point his Cassettes had to mature, and he hoped that dealing with insignificant issues such as the current situation would help them on the matter.

Rumble glanced uneasily at the transformed form of Nocturne before returning his gaze to Frenzy, who had stayed under the threshold of the door, leaving his position very clear.

"Huh, boss… can we leave, ya know, to do our stuff?" Rumble asked.

"Procceed," was the monotone response as Soundwave scanned the metallic case before him.

Even though he visually ignored his creations, he was unable to ignore them completely. Reaching out to release the catch on the decoder's container, he wished that their emotional disturbance would vanish from the link soon. Feelings such as possession and jealousy had no place in an organized processor.

* * *

Soundwave lifted the last remaining panel from the metallic casing and placed it against the wall, the action revealing the untouched structure of the frequency decoder. As he did so, he couldn't help but feel the excited emotions of the femme as she caught sight of her invention again.

His crimson visor scanned the machine before him; such incredible attention to detail, such sophistication in its engineering; and finally… _finally_ it was his.

Yet it was with hesitation that he measured his success, for although he had claimed the machine that would make his goal of domination a reality, the fact remained that it had been an _Autobot_ that had created it – the pacifistic femme before him no less – and no matter how hard he had tried, _he _had been unsuccessful in creating its equal. That thought in particular sickened him.

But there was no time for petty insecurities now. Not now that he was so close to victory.

With a steady hand, Soundwave reached towards the frequency decoder and switched it on. With perfectly hidden satisfaction he listened closely as the machine whirred quietly into life, the intimate sounds of the universe humming through its internal systems like some perfectly composed symphony.

Momentarily lost in the mesmerizing harmonies, a sudden presence at his side startled the Decepticon Communications Officer, instantly returning his thoughts to the tangible world. The female…

Turning his head slightly, he saw the Autobot standing at the machine, her delicate hand caressing the lustrous surface ever so gently. She had transformed back into her bipedal mode, obviously drawn to her creation by the stunning chorus just as he had been.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked softly, trance-like, her optics not leaving the machine's structure.

Soundwave remained silent, uncertain of his next action. He watched on as she pressed her body against the decoder, her hand still moving over the cold metal as if to console it, and he found himself wondering about her aural capabilities. Was she as sensitive to sound and vibration as he? Or was this femme even more perceptive than he was?

But, no, that didn't matter. They were wasting time… and he needed to put an end to it, now. He hesitated. A true sense of calm had descended over the female. For the first time since her capture her mental waves were almost normal, and to startle her now… he was unsure what the result would be.

Yet as he continued to study her, swept away in a wave of confusion, intrigue, anger… the mental patterns invading his processor suddenly changed and the Autobot turned to face him, her back against the machine, her optics wide with terror.

"I… I'm sorry… I wasn't… I didn't mean to…" her body shivered as she looked up at the Decepticon pleadingly, realization of her actions suddenly awakening her to reality, "I'll transform immediately, I'll do whatever you tell me to… just please… please don't take my mind…"

Agonizing silence reigned between the pair for countless astro seconds, neither Decepticon nor Autobot knowing for certain how to react. Finally, it was Sounwave's cold and measured voice that broke the silence:

"Behaviour understood: petition granted. Transform and prepare for amplification of sound signals".

* * *

The heavy and rushed steps of Blaster echoed through the corridor.

Empty spaces were not unusual in The Ark, a base too big for a very reduced part of the Autobot army. However, it didn't take too much effort for the advanced audios of Blaster to realize he wasn't alone.

"Show yourself," he said.

Nothing happened. The communicator folded his arms across his chest. "Don't underestimate my audio abilities, Mirage. Besides, usually you don't let your footsteps be heard unless you really want to be discovered. Show yourself!"

The spy appeared, disregarding his invisibility. "It would be pointless to try to trick you outright," he said smiling.

Blaster didn't share the smile and continued walking.

"Wait!" Mirage shouted, following his friend. "I didn't follow you for nothing. Would you listen to me for a moment?"

Blaster stopped, clenching and unclenching his fists. "What do you want?"

Mirage reached him and placed a friendly hand on the uneasy shoulder. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Optimus…"

Blaster shook the contact away. "So you are spying inside your own base? How honourable of you, Mirage."

"I wasn't spying! Stealth is my specialty and sometimes I can't avoid listening to conversations that don't concern me… Though, in this case, I'm glad I did it. Just where do you think you are going, my friend?"

There was no answer.

"Where to, Blaster?"

"As you said, man, none of your slagging business."

"It is my slagging business if you are going to get yourself destroyed. Where is your common sense?"

"In the right place, unlike our _courageous_ leader."

"Shut up. You don't know what you are saying. Caution has nothing to do with cowardice."

"And you must know that, right Mirage?"

The aggressive double sense in the words of the Communication Officer was far too evident, but Mirage tried to ignore it. "I'm just trying to prevent you from getting yourself deactivated uselessly."

"You're so considerate. Now, if that was all…"

Blaster continued pacing but a firm grip to his arm stopped him.

"Let go, Mirage! I'm in a hurry, can't you see?!"

"Hurry for what? For serving as submarine target practice for the Decepticons?"

"At least I'll die trying to save her! I won't be a cowardly traitor like Optimus and the rest of you!" the upset communicator replied acidly as he liberated his arm.

"Your deactivation will be pointless, then. First reactions are barely the most intended. Listen to me and try to calm down. There are other ways to rescue Nocturne."

Blaster froze. _Nocturne… rescue… other ways… _The words shocked his erratic processor.

The interest of his comrade awoken, Mirage continued. "There are always alternatives, not precisely the most honourable but…"

"What are you talking about?"

Mirage looked behind; as if he wanted to be sure they were alone. A useless reflex considering he was one of the best Autobot spies ever created and that he had already carefully scanned the surroundings to make sure his words would not be overheard by audios other than Blaster's own.

"Open your comm link," he said in low voice.

Blaster frowned. "What?"

"Just open it."

Too anxious to argue back, Blaster opened a private channel and allowed the entrance of a series of seventeen digits that Mirage transmitted.

"What is this?" the communicator asked.

"Contact that frequency. And don't you forget: I never gave it to you, and most of all, this conversation never happened."

"But what… who…?"

"Just contact it. If there is somebody that can help you right now, you will find him there."

Without saying another word, Mirage returned to his invisibility and walked away, his silent steps audible enough for the advanced audio systems of Blaster.

* * *

The hours went by, slow and silent. Countless sound frequencies had already been calibrated by Nocturne and her invention, every one of them registered and organized in Soundwave's immense data banks.

Too busy calculating possible alterations to two particularly wide frequencies, Soundwave had been kneeling for a while under the resonating cannon, his mind completely absent from anything that wasn't the weapon, his slave momentary forgotten. Silent and discreet, Nocturne had done her best to keep a low profile. It was only when Soundwave required her services again that he remembered her existence.

"Wavelength analysis required. Prepare to receive," he said as he adjusted manually the internal circuitry of the frequency decoder.

When he didn't receive any response, Soundwave looked over his shoulder to the place in which Nocturne had been standing for the last twenty two breems. It was empty.

However, he found her almost immediately, her energy signal indicating her current status.

Recharge mode.

At some point, she had entered recharge mode.

Nothing unexpected. Buzzsaw and Laserbeak had informed him that the female hadn't recharged since her arrival at the Nemesis base. Sooner or later her circuits would demand rest and would force her to shut down her basic systems.

What was not expected was the image of the Autobot giving up to her fatigue on his recharge berth.

She was sitting on it, one of her shoulders resting against the wall. Tiredness had guided her there, but caution had prevented her from falling to the temptation of looking for a more comfortable position. Nothing illogical there, either.

Soundwave had given her energon because he needed her alternate mode completely functional, but he hadn't thought about her recharge cycles, perhaps because he didn't like to recharge much himself. Sometimes he forgot that every Cybertronian organism needed to rest eventually.

The present situation opened new possibilities. Interrupting her recharge cycle or letting her rest… that was the question. Stopping the work on the resonating cannon was disturbing, but he had to consider logic as well: an exhausted sonic amplifier wouldn't work properly. Once again, Soundwave allowed reason to prevail.

As if she could feel that red visor fixated on her, Nocturne moved slightly as a barely audible moan came out from her vocalizer. Her memory banks must have been sending feedback to her mind. Her entire life had changed drastically in a very reduced lapse of time, after all.

Nocturne moved again; her body slipped downward and her chin rested on her chest.

It was then that Soundwave realized how strange it was to see another being on his recharge berth other than his Cassettes. Many times Rumble and Frenzy had used it as a gladiatorial arena for their friendly fights, and lately Ravage had developed the habit of recharging at its base, but this was totally different. That was an Autobot… and a femme…

It wasn't logic that guided his thoughts to consciously notice the subtle curves of her body, the harmonic brightness of her green and grey paintjob, the delicate and perfect factions of her face…

He watched her, unable to look away, her existence suddenly captivating like the subtle harmonies of her creation. How was it that such a being, such a poor excuse for Cybertronian life, had managed to find a place in this war without being terminated? It was unnerving to think that this female might have found enough safety in his presence to dare risk recharge – on _his_ recharge berth of all places – and more unnerving still to think that he was just standing there, allowing her to do so.

Another moan escaped her slightly parted lips and her hand reached out at some invisible object before her, a slight frown darkening her features.

What thoughts could be happening in her processor at that moment, as she recharged? Soundwave didn't realize the soft mental wave coming from his own processor until the first caress over her mind was perceivable.

He abruptly stopped his attempt to establish another connection with her mind and unconsciously stepped back, horrified by his own lack of control. It was the first time in a long time that his actions had been guided by pure instinct alone. It had to be a failure in his circuits, perhaps a virus… But how could it be, if he checked the optimal functioning of his processor every single solar cycle?

Soundwave deviated his glance. He was perfectly aware of the commotion the arrival of the female had unleashed amongst his comrades in arms, but understanding such reasons didn't mean he shared them.

He had never descended into bestiality. Since that very first moment, he had considered the Autobot as nothing more than an object; though the use he had planned for her was radically different to the use any other Decepticon would have given her. Why, then, the confusion, the uneasiness, the discomfort of his own thoughts?

He was not irrational; he was not a machine that acted by following primitive and basic instincts. The entire current situation was absurd.

Control had to be retaken. He had to return to the safe land of logic.

If Soundwave had been a barely expressive mechanoid, perhaps he would have shaken his head. But no exterior signal betrayed the internal storm that had stopped as abruptly as it had started.

He advanced toward Nocturne, his thoughts clear now.

_The Autobot needed to recharge. She wouldn't function otherwise. The resonating cannon needed her __to be completely functional._

But she couldn't stay where she was either. He could feel the Cassettes in his chest nearing complete recharge, and both Rumble and Frenzy were sure to return to complete their cycles before the night was though… he couldn't risk inflaming the situation by allowing them to find her on his recharge berth…

He reached out to Nocturne and delicately picked her up in his arms, being very careful not to awaken her. For the Autobot to stay in recharge mode, she needed to feel at least partially safe. Waking up in her current reality would lead her to anxiety again, this time probably with irreversible consequences for her mental stability and thus her scientific capacity.

And as he looked down at the recharging femme in his arms he knew he was making the right decision… although despite his logically justified arguments, he wasn't able to suppress the unwelcome feeling of vulnerability snaking its way through his processor.

* * *

Recharge.

Like sleep for organic creatures, the partial shutdown of the systems represented the most basic of necessities; the root of all existence.

Lost in the vast plains of the subconscious, one could find time to heal; to find logic and order in the chaos of the conscious world so that one might see things clearer. To gain an understanding, if not in the waking world then elsewhere in the mind, of the harsh realities of existence; to prepare, to react…

To dream.

Amongst the chaos, Nocturne dreamed:

Hollow voices screamed as thick black smoke smothered the stars, choking her air intakes and blurring her vision. Twisted hands reached out at her, grasping at her body as she ran through the metallic corridors of the space cruiser, desperately seeking escape.

But as she ran the darkness deepened, swallowing her, the immense weight dragging her down… And then they were upon her; contorted faces, gazing at her through dim, empty optics, cold and terrified, crying out for salvation she couldn't bring. She tried to push them away, to free herself from their morbid embrace; but as she struggled for freedom, their horrible, mutilated features faded, giving way to new faces… New horrors…

The gleaming carapace of Megatron stood over her, his cold, evil laugh ringing out over the vast darkness like some perverted war cry. She backed away as her body trembled uncontrollably, but she found her way blocked… those hungry, lust-filled optics raping her dignity without any thought for mercy. She felt panic rising through her systems as more of those red optics appeared out of the blackened sky, hands once again reaching out at her body…

And then suddenly it appeared… a red visor, cold and unyielding, emerging from the smoke, bringing light to the suffocating darkness. Lust-driven bodies melted; swept away like dust on the wind; warmth enveloped her, and suddenly she could see the stars again…

* * *

The Nemesis base had witnessed many oddities. Violence, treason, plots and death had never been absent.

But certainly the purplish walls had never hosted such a bizarre sight as the one of the cold Decepticon Communications Officer walking with a female Autobot in his arms, both of their insignias grazing each other in a very unnatural way. The soft lights of the corridors that prevailed during the night shift created surreal shadows over the unusual pair.

Soundwave was used to moving within shadows, to not being noticed, but very few times had he walked as carefully as he was doing it in that moment.

Her body seemed to become warmer with every step he took. He could feel the soft vibrations of her inner circuits through the contact between their bodies. There was something buzzing inside Soundwave too, something that was reacting to that touch no matter how hard he tried to ignore it.

Nocturne moaning every now and then certainly didn't help, but it wasn't until her head slipped down and rested placidly on his chest that Soundwave felt really uncomfortable.

What was that? He, the most loyal of the Decepticons, carrying the enemy in his arms, looking out for her welfare, when he had spent almost his entire life fighting and killing Autobots?

It didn't matter how logical his reasons were, how necessary the Autobot was for the success of his resonating cannon… Something was not right and he couldn't deny it.

He looked down at her, the red of his visor creating subtle highlights on her dark green form, her face, so peaceful, on his chest…

Relics of long forgotten emotions were beginning to stir somewhere deep within. Yet try as he might to repress them, as he continued his journey with the femme resting in his arms, he knew this battle may prove more deadly than any physical he had thus far encountered…

* * *

Soundwave found Thundercracker in the Command Center performing night surveillance. Or at least that's what he was pretending to do at his station, with his glance lost on the screen of the computer and his right leg laying nonchalantly on the console.

The Seeker put his leg down when he heard Soundwave coming in, but stopped the movement and almost fell from his chair when he saw that the Decepticon Third in Command wasn't alone.

Definitely, the last thing Soundwave wanted in that moment was to be seen, but if one of his annoying comrades was destined to witness his predicament, better it to be Thundercracker.

The Seeker was reserved and didn't share the same tendencies of acting illogically as the rest of his wingmates did. His discretion was confirmed when he immediately turned around and returned his glance to the monotone screen that showed the same energy signals it displayed every night.

Soundwave thanked the gesture internally and continued on his way, not caring anymore for Thundercracker's presence and hoping the feeling would be mutual.

But, when he disappeared through the gate that led to the inferior levels on which the Brig was located, the blue and grey Seeker couldn't resist watching over his shoulder again.

Had that been Soundwave?

Thundercracker shook his head. Perhaps it had been an hallucination, a joke of his mind, bored of the monotonous task of passive surveillance.

It had to be. It wasn't only the fact that Soundwave had been carrying the Autobot prisoner in his arms. What was really disturbing was that he had done it almost with… tenderness.

Yes, definitely nocturnal vigilance was not a good companion for sanity.

_To be continued._

* * *

_Many many thank yous for your support. Please keep letting us know your opinions about this story._


	12. Only the just are loyal

_Author's notes: __ It was Plato who said only a man who is just can be loyal, but how does that apply in war? When the rules of war are applied, each side has it's own interpretation of what is just and what is wrong, and it is how one relates to these interpretations that the idea of loyalty is established. But who is it that determines which interpretation is correct? And in the end, is it better to be loyal to the cause, or to oneself?_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Only the just are loyal**

Terrestrial weather challenged any logic, its caprices ruled by atmospheric conditions, yet in the end they remained caprices still.

From the abrasive heat of the tropics to the eternal freezing of the Poles, an immense variety of temperatures existed, very few pleasant to those created on the artificial planet of Cybertron. But no ecosystem had proven to be as contradictory as the desert, one day an ally and the other an enemy.

Blaster knew the North American desert, but very few times had his circuits had to stand the strong nocturnal cold that shouted to the skies its enmity to any trace of warmth. Despite being a warrior, Blaster was also a communicator; his internal systems were more delicate than most of the Cybertronians and the cold wind was seriously challenging his temperature regulators. Flying for almost an hour using a jetpack hadn't been a pleasant experience either.

Waiting had increased his anxiety. He had stepped over his own footprints on the sand countless times. He chose to spend the time revising again and again the coordinates he had received only a few hours ago in an extremely codified message that had proven to be really hard to decipher.

The nocturnal sounds were also shattering his already fragile patience. Blaster never counted himself amongst the admirers of terrestrial fauna, but in that night of intolerance he found it more disagreeable than ever. He missed the soft mechanical humming of a world created by artificial intelligence and not by organic chance.

He was beginning to disdain this planet called Earth. Yes, the cultures of its human inhabitants were intriguing, their music pleasing to his audios, but the realities that the planet represented cut at his spark like sharpened steel, cold and painful. When war had broken out on Cybertron, loyalties had been a simple matter; as battle lines were drawn the distinctions between 'good' and 'evil' were made clear for all to see, choices were made and fates were decided.

And it had been clear what they were fighting for too… their homes, their cities: physical locations, places of meaning and worth.

But that had all changed when their quarry took to the stars, when Cybertron was abandoned by those first two ships and the lives of others were drawn into gaping mouth of injustice without any thought of consequence…

Blaster stopped his pacing long enough to wipe a grain of sand from his optic before continuing on his pointless journey. When had it all become so blurred, good and evil merging into one so much so that no one truly remembered what they were fighting for? When had the rules changed; when the lives of organic creatures took precedence over those of their own faction, and the thought of gaining resources clouded any idea of returning to Cybertron?

And since when had fear been allowed to condemn one of their own?

His thoughts drifted to Nocturne; the femme who had captured his imagination the very first time his gaze had fallen upon her. It had been so long now; so many millennia… yet he could still hear her softly spoken words as if she were beside him now, still feel that ethereal presence at his side, yearning so desperately for it to be his…

And then he thought of what she was being exposed to in that very moment; the only femme in a base full of despicable mechs, hungry Decepticons willing to do anything to satiate their sadistic desires…

He remembered he had once watched a terrestrial butterfly, fluttering gracefully before his face. He hadn't been on Earth very long, and was still captivated by the biological splendours the planet had to offer. He watched it move from flower to flower, flitting so gently through the air currents, its structure so beautiful and fragile…

And then, out of nowhere, the Decepticons had attacked… and the butterfly, peaceful and delicate, was drawn into the slipstream of the oncoming craft and was thrown aside like a worthless piece of scrap… the assailant completely unaware of its presence. He remembered watching it drift silently to the ground, its tiny body broken and torn…

That was the situation Nocturne was in now. She was that fragile creature.

Blaster clenched his fists, his feet kicking up sand as he paced. She was a scientist, not a warrior, and her beautiful, peace-loving mind… it did not know the horrors of war, the fear and the pain that came with staring death in the face on a daily basis, of firing first to save the physical only to sell the soul. There was no way her fragile presence could withstand what those monsters were doing to her, no way she could defend herself once they set upon her… he knew it in his spark.

He hated the Decepticons; he hated them for who they were and everything they stood for. Yet as he moved in the cold darkness of the desert around him, he couldn't help but challenge his own loyalties too.

Why had Prime insisted on bringing her to this accursed planet, why had he seen fit to expose her to the horrors of a war that should have been abandoned like the homes they had long forgotten? Blaster kicked at the dirt, sending clouds of dust dancing into the night. It was Prime's fault that she had been assigned to Earth; it was his fault she had been captured, and that _he_ had been forced to initiate this contact so that she could be saved.

It was Optimus's fault that he had to make this choice…

And he hated him for that.

He looked up at the sky, gazing absently at the pale slither of moon, insignificant amongst the glittering stars. How he hated waiting…

For a moment he wondered if he had made a mistake deciphering the coordinates of the meeting to come, but the distant sound of an engine confirmed he hadn't been wrong after all.

Blaster narrowed his optics and zoomed in to a vehicle that approached his location, raising sand clouds around.

The vehicle didn't seem to be in a hurry. He seemed, actually, to be enjoying his journey through the nocturnal desert. Blaster wondered at the irony the sound of that engine brought to the night, not that the situation wasn't already absurd enough…

The Jeep stopped before Blaster and he transformed, his purple insignia shinning under the moonlight.

"You're late," Blaster complained, repugnance clear in his voice.

Swindle smirked with that hateful expression of superiority all Decepticons had.

"You mean you are early. I'm never late to my business meetings."

Blaster checked his internal chronometer. 0259 terrestrial hours… barely one minute before the agreed time of arrival.

"We are a little anxious, aren't we?" Swindle continued.

Blaster didn't respond. Doubts were fiercely assaulting his processor. He was face to face with an enemy and he was not only _not_ firing at him, but was putting his last hope on his despicable chassis also. For the first time in that night, Blaster wondered if he hadn't made a mistake after all. Was that as far as his impulses would allow him to get, or was it still a distant line he wasn't able to see? The mere thought gave him chills.

Swindle leaned comfortably on a big rock behind him as his visor analyzed meticulously the figure before him. All the Autobots had that kind of behaviour the first time they dealt with him; it seemed it was part of their programming and they just couldn't help but try to keep their morale stance.

"You know, Blaster, even though you were part of my B list, I must confess it was quite a surprise to receive your call."

Blaster raised his head and fixated his glance on the Combaticon, his instinct to shoot him bigger than ever.

"B list?" he asked in confusion.

Swindle nodded. "That's right, B list. You see, there are some Autobots that are not… let's say, as rigid as others concerning their honour codes. Those are part of my A list, the ones who would violate any rule and would sell me their sparks in exchange for some contraband merchandise, you know what I mean? And there is, of course, the C list, the ones who would never deal with me under any circumstance."

"I see… so I guess the B list belongs to the ones in the middle."

"The ones who may or may not call me, yes."

"And am I supposed to consider myself honoured by belonging to your glorious classifications?"

"Depends. The desires of a mech, after all, define his personality."

"How many of my comrades deal with you?"

Swindle laughed. "You would be surprised to know… But their identities are confidential information. The privacy of my clients is sacred."

"Not as much as your profits, from what I've heard."

"Profits make the universe function. We are both here for the same purpose: to obtain something. Or did you call me to question my ethics, Autobot?"

Blaster clenched his fists. He wanted so much to hit the insolent Combaticon until his face was reduced to nothing more than a pile of junk. Just some solar cycles ago he had seen that same Decepticon blowing away one of Cliffjumper's legs with excessive sadism, and now he was there, as peaceful as he was cynical. What was war, then? A farce? If maybe he had exchanged some laser fire with Swindle before starting their conversation, perhaps that would have given some sort of reality to that absurd night.

"So… what do you want? High grade, weapons, spare parts, girls?" Swindle asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"What?" was the amazed answer.

Swindle enlarged his smirk, certain that he had found the magic word.

"Yes, Blastie, girls… as many as you want. I can put you into the best pleasure houses of Cybertron in the blink of an optic."

"I didn't know you were into that kind of business."

"One of the most basic needs of any mech is getting laid, nothing rare there. You know, for some credits I can arrange you a visit to the best pleasure house in Kaon. You go and come back through the space bridge, and nobody will notice."

Blaster felt repugnance. Suddenly he understood why so many of his comrades were always looking forward to having night patrols.

"I'm not interested in your perverted offers, but yes… this is about a girl… a girl that I need out of your headquarters ASAP."

Swindle's interest was definitely awakened. What he had taken for another routinary deal, suddenly was taking unsuspected dimensions. His greed made him delight himself in advance with the possibility of extraordinary profits.

"Oh, I see now… so this is all about that Autobot chick, huh?"

"What's her condition?" Blaster asked hurriedly.

Swindle didn't reply, carefully analyzing the altered state of the Communications Officer. The Autobot had never been a portrait of self-control, but this turn of events was certainly shaking his personality in a very interesting way.

"I asked you a question, Decepticon!"

"Hey, relax… No need to shout here."

"Then you better answer or I'll do much more than shouting."

"Before getting to that part it's better to establish some conditions. It's your first time dealing with me, so I'll take it easy with you. Know this: I give nothing, no information nor product, for free. If you want something from me, you pay for it; it's that simple."

"Are you gonna charge me for a fragging question?"

"Not for the first one. That's on me. Take it as a gift."

"You're so generous."

"The femme's alive, at least as far as I know," replied Swindle, ignoring Blaster's sarcasm.

"Has she… has she… been attacked…?"

Swindle smirked. "That's another question."

Blaster frowned but didn't insist. He subspaced something and threw it upward. A small object shone fleetingly into the night and landed on the avid palm of the Combaticon.

"She hasn't been raped, if that's what you're implying, unless her master has decided otherwise," Swindle brutally retorted.

"Master?! And who in the Pit dares to call himself her master?! The credit I paid you is too much for one single question! Answer me!!"

"Well, we all thought Megatron was going to take her for his personal service but he finally gave her to Soundwave."

"Soundwave?!" Blaster felt his body tense at the sound of his counterpart's name, rage and fear pulsing though his systems at an increasing rate. It was bad enough that his love was being exposed to the hungry desires of those monsters… but Soundwave? The thought sickened him, that sadistic creep standing over her beautiful structure, taking from her all dignity and innocence without any emotion…

"Yep, your favorite guy in the world I bet." Swindle continued, noting Blaster's reaction to the name. "Well, the thing is the girl remains intact. The question is until when. My comrades are anxious to have her company, you know? I have received offers…"

Swindle couldn't finish. As fast as sound itself, Blaster grabbed the Combaticon's shoulders and smashed him against the rock. The sound of the hit hadn't ended when Swindle already had the cannon of Blaster's gun pressing against his cheek.

"You slagging piece of junk! If you dare to harm her I swear…!"

"Hey, calm down buddy! I'm not the enemy here, you know?"

"You're a slagging Decepticon. This meeting was a big mistake, a mistake that I'm about to correct." Blaster felt his finger caressing the trigger; one simple movement and this mess would be wiped clean, glass cleared of streaks to enable clarity to shine through.

Swindle smirked again, as if he didn't have a mortal threat before his optical visor.

"Shoot me and you will loose your only opportunity to get the girl back in one piece. I don't need to tell you that, as long as she stays in the Nemesis, the bigger the chances are for her not to remain… intact."

Blaster seemed to hesitate, although he kept his gun aiming at Swindle's face. Finally he put it down and took a couple of steps back. It was obvious he was making big efforts to control himself, his structure visibly shaking with rage.

"I want her out."

"That can be arranged," Swindle happily replied as he rubbed his sore nape.

"How much?"

The Combaticon pushed himself off the rock and sighed.

"Before going into that, I have to tell you something, Blastie. The biggest satisfaction of my life is to provide my clients with a service of the highest quality."

"Get to the point NOW."

"The highest quality requires fair payment. I don't think I have to mention that I will be under great danger if I decide to accept your case. High treason is paid with total deactivation within my glorious faction."

"HOW MUCH?"

Swindle extracted a data pad from a compartment on his forearm and typed something for some seconds. When he finished he revised the contents on the screen before handing the device to Blaster.

Yellow optics widened in the darkness, providing the night with additional illumination.

"WHAT?!"

"It's a fair price," Swindle calmly replied.

"This is insane!" Blaster retorted, slapping the data pad with the back of his free hand.

"As I said, if I accept your case I will seriously risk my life. My efforts deserve a fair reward."

"What you ask is out of my reach… is out of anybody's reach."

"Oh, you will figure out how to get it. After all, isn't it a small price to pay for the freedom and honour of your dear Nocturne?"

Blaster froze, shaken by the mention of the name that meant for him more than his life itself. Images assailed his processor as he stared at his companion, horrific scenes of brutality and lust, bestial desires targeted at Nocturne's fragile frame… Nocturne… what horrors were those Decepticons submitting her too in that moment, while he stood contemplating loyalties?

"No need for you to answer me right now. Think about it and contact me again. You know where to find me," Swindle said as he started to walk toward the road.

Blaster squeezed the data pad with impotence until he almost crushed it. He knew time was the most inexistent of his luxuries at that moment.

"No… wait…"

Swindle stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"How do I know you won't betray me?" the Autobot asked.

"My record as a perfect dealer is clean, especially with the ones of your faction. Ask whoever gave you my private frequency."

"But you are a Decepticon…"

"So?"

"Decepticreeps are treacherous by nature."

Swindle burst out in laughter. "You're so naïve… I almost like you, Blaster. Haven't you realized this war is a complete charade? Belonging to a faction is nothing more than a way to keep functioning, but in the end what we all look for is our own survival and, why not, our own pleasure."

Blaster was completely perplexed. The Combaticon made good use of the sudden attention and continued.

"This," he said as he punched the purple insignia on his chest, "says who I'm going to shoot and who I'm not, but _this_," he continued as he lifted the energon credit Blaster had given him, "is the only thing that has our complete loyalty, no matter what insignia you have painted on your structure. Even though you disagree with me, you broke your ridiculous Autobot honour code the first moment you even considered using my services. You're as guilty as me. The difference is that you can get out of all this with what you came looking for: the freedom of your girl. Isn't a small price to pay after all, huh?"

"So… you're saying I have to trust in you."

"You have no choice. I'm the only one who can offer you what you want and, in return, you give me what I want. Isn't that the ultimate expression of justice?"

"And justice is expensive… I'm beginning to realize how much," Blaster said ironically.

"Abysmally expensive, yes, but still here I am offering it in exchange of mere material profits. I know my fees are high, but you have to understand that in order to take Nocturne out of the Nemesis I'll have to buy out some of my comrades."

"Does that mean you are taking my case?"

"If you pay me what I want, yes."

"What in the Pit you need terrestrial currencies for? Do you deal with humans too?" Blaster asked, glancing at the data pad again.

"That's not of your business."

"And just how do you think I'm going to get ten million energon credits? Economy is nothing but a memory on Cybertron, you should know."

"If you really want your precious little girlfriend back, you'll find the way."

Yes… he would find the way… just as he had found it when he contacted one of the worst Decepticons ever created and put all his hopes on his disgusting antics. Blaster wondered how dirty his own spark was now. He felt grateful he wasn't able to see it.

"You will have what you want," he heard his own voice saying.

Swindle smirked and extended his hand. "Perfect, perfect… We have a deal then. You won't regret it."

After some seconds of hesitation, Blaster took Swindle's hand and shook it. Had he just sold himself? Did shaking that greedy hand turn him into a traitor?

But Swindle wasn't going to give him any time to question his morals.

"Alright, I'll inform you how you will deliver my fees later. It's a pleasure to deal with you, Blastie."

The Autobot Communications Officer let the data pad fall to the ground. Dirty sand welcomed the five lines written in Cybertronian characters that could be read on the screen.

_10 million energon credits._

_500 energon cubes._

_Ten billion human dollars._

_Five billion human euros._

_Three billion human pounds._

* * *

Soundwave didn't question himself when he placed the motionless body of Nocturne on the cell's floor.

However, what worried him was the fact that he didn't abandon the place immediately, that he stayed inside the open cell, glancing at her…

More than the Autobot herself, the thoughts concerning her were disturbing.

He had expected her to be afraid, it was logical. He had expected her to show some resistance, as it had happened. What was totally unexpected was her unwelcomed feelings of gratitude, and his even more unexpected protective intentions.

She was an Autobot, the enemy. Despite not being a warrior, she represented everything that Soundwave hated, the virus of conformism and hypocrisy that he had been trying to eradicate practically his entire life.

Destroying her should've been an easy choice, maybe using her as what she was: a slave, an object of his property to which he could do whatever he pleased. Abusing her was his right, a right any other Decepticon would have used at the first opportunity, but he didn't act as his comrades in arms. He was not only reserved and cold, but his ways to express cruelty were different also. His sadism was infamously notable, another reason why he was one of the most feared Decepticons, even among his own faction.

Why, then, had he shown concern for the Autobot's welfare?

His logical mind couldn't explain it, the sudden fascination with this member of the enemy faction, the unnerving feelings surrounding her that seemed to be more than just those of ownership… He worked the thought over in his mind: there had to be something wrong with his circuitry. There just had to be, because no other explanation was acceptable. What else could drive the most loyal member of Decepticon army to such a response? Primus, it was bordering on treason.

Yet try as he might, he could not revoke his earlier reaction either; the unwanted buzzing in his own structure that had accompanied the contact between their bodies, the memories of which still lingering in his system.

There was something in that Autobot that intrigued him, more than her mere utility as a scientific tool. Perhaps that uncertainty was the reason why he felt he had to preserve her. That thought, however, was not tranquilizing at all.

Soundwave stepped back, his visor finally giving up the image of the Autobot lying before him. He activated the energon bars of the cell. Purplish shines reflected on the delicate structure of Nocturne, honouring her denomination.

Following a command from their master, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw ejected from Soundwave's chest compartment and assumed their vigilant positions. As their siblings, they had been aware of the intruding presence in their link some hours ago, but using the discretion they had inherited from their creator, they avoided expressing any further thought about the matter.

Soundwave glanced at his winged Cassetticons for a moment before heading toward the exit. He had many things to do and wasting more time in the Brig was out of question.

The sound of his footsteps got lost within the corridor. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw exchanged glances, silently expressing in their link the contempt toward the Autobot prisoner. One thing they knew for sure: she was going to be the cause of big problems.

* * *

Yes… Soundwave was one of the most feared mechs within the Decepticon army. None of his comrades in arms would have looked forward to having an issue with him but, as in everything, exceptions existed.

Mental immaturity and excessively young age are more than enough to step over almost any tacit rule. In other words, disrespecting the rank of a superior officer was no problem for the always-hyperactive Stunticons.

Distracted as he was in that moment, Soundwave didn't pay attention to the roars of engines until they were before him. Something crashed brutally against his mid section and threw him to the floor, as a very disrespectful tire rolled over his face.

"Oops! Sorry about that, Soundie boy," Wildrider sarcastically apologized.

"It's your fault for getting in our way," laughed Drag Strip as he used the walls as driveways, not caring at all about gravity.

Heavy steps could be heard as Breakdown, Wildrider and Drag Strip transformed into their robotic modes and aligned beside Motormaster and Dead End.

Motormaster approached Soundwave and grabbed his neck, lifting him up from the floor without the slightest effort. Soundwave didn't try to defend himself; he didn't even give any signal of feeling the pain of the brutal grip over the delicate circuits of his neck.

"Thing is simple, Soundwave," the Stunticon leader said as he crashed his prey against the wall. "We want the girl."

"Yes, we're corny," Drag Strip seconded.

Dead End glanced absent-mindedly at his companion. "I think the human term you are looking for is horny".

"Whatever… the thing is we want some action."

The chat between the Stunticons was interrupted by a cold and monotonic voice.

"Negative."

Soundwave's response froze the Stunticons, who were already thinking about who would be the first to put his hands on Nocturne's spark chamber.

Motormaster tightened his grip.

"I think you didn't listen to what I said, Soundwave. What kind of Communications Officer are you if you can't understand simple words? The girl is ours, period. Whatever opinion you have on the matter couldn't be less import…"

Until then, Soundwave had remained motionless; no aggressive signals came from him. That's why when his shoulder cannon activated it was twice as surprising. Suddenly, Motormaster's right arm was no more.

The Stunticon leader stepped back, crying in pain and anger, as Drag Strip and Wildrider transformed to their alt modes and charged against Soundwave, their engines roaring with killing fury.

The Communications Officer prepared to defend himself, disdaining his obvious disadvantage. Watching closely, his visor burned dangerously, anticipating the imminent onslaught with increasing fury. Slowly he edged away from the wall, placing himself between his assailants and the prize at the end of the corridor.

"Looks like we're in for twice the fun tonight, boys," Breakdown called over the sound of his comrade's engines, "Girl action, _and_ we get to trash Megatron's little puppet."

"_You are mistaken"_ Soundwave replied tacitly, his concussion blaster now in his hand, _"You will have neither of those things."_

He could hear the hum of his weapon and felt his tensions ease slightly; a high-pitched ascending scale, the sound of death and destruction and a welcomed soundtrack to war. Five on one was by no means an optimal situation – _no, four on one _he corrected himself with satisfaction – but he had been in worse situations before. Soundwave leveled his concussion blaster, his visor fixated on Drag Strip and Wildrider.

Was that a matter of pride? He could easily allow the Stunticons to have their way with Nocturne, but he wasn't going to be stepped on by inexpert warriors created from human vehicles.

Whatever the case was, Soundwave was not going to let anybody damage his slave.

_To be continued._

* * *

_Update coming soon. Thanks for your amazing support. Please let us know your opinions._


	13. Accentato

_Author's notes: We are extremely happy for all the clicks and reviews this story has received. We appreciate all your opinions __and we had the intention to reply them personally, but normal life issues kept us busy and at the end we had a little misunderstanding about who would reply the reviews this time ;oP _

_But it's never too late to thank all of you who took the time to review._

_To Violetlight: Thanks for your insightful review. Indeed, greed was intense in Swindle's personality. Ever since we started to think about this story, we knew he had to play an important role. His devotion to profits and his ability to deal made him the perfect choice. As for the OC Nocturne, we didn't want her to be a warrior, that's why we have mentioned a couple of times that she has no military training whatsoever, no weapons and her structure is weakest than average Transformers. We needed her that way for dramatic purposes._

_Jaka Tinkir, we love your reviews. We didn't have intentions to increase the rating of this fic, though there will be a couple of scenes that may require it. Such scenes are needed for the development of the story, and they will be written respecting the personalities of the characters and the environment surrounding them when the moment comes._

_Fire Redhead and Meteor Prime, you words are profetic. We hope you will enjoy the battle to come. We loved to write it ;o)_

_Glue Stick Gary, we know you love the Stunties. Who wouldn't, after all? Adorable insane creatures they are. For dramatic purposes they were the perfect choice for this fight, take a look why ;o)_

_Also many thanks to Grimlockx4, Novamyth, Dranira and Miss Hiss for your kind reviews for our last chapter. I want to personally thank Larisa for the wonderful comments she left for this and my solo fics. I was so touched for your words :o)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 13**

**Accentato**

Physical speed had never been one of Soundwave's fortes.

Used to being cautious, to moving within the shadows and to becoming invisible despite his tall height, he didn't feel comfortable with speed. However, his taste for stealth didn't oppose his destructive nature.

Soundwave enjoyed fighting, causing damage… In the beginning, killing had been something strictly related to the victory of his faction over the rival. But soon he discovered that destroying an enemy was a source of unexpected waves of power, not to mention the fact that the howls of pain of the ones fallen before him reached sound ranges that didn't have comparison with any others.

Music.

Punches, blasts, screams, explosions, circuits being destroyed, torn metal, lubricant and energon splattering the floor… All well known sounds, but they always managed to find the way to combine into new harmonies, new sound sensations that turned any battle into something else that nobody but Soundwave would have been able to appreciate, his audio tasting increased by destructive new experiences. It wasn't surprising that his fellow Decepticons considered him a sadistic freak, but it was illogical considering how most of them were nothing more than brutal beasts themselves.

Soundwave didn't think of himself as a violent mech. Yes, he enjoyed causing pain. Yes, he knew no mercy. Yes, he would record the agonic screams of the ones that succumbed before him… But all that was part of his own adaptation toward war, his active decision for he and his creations to remain functioning.

He had clear that the Decepticon cause was superior, the closest thing to utopia because it was the result of the cold logic of progress and the rejection of any kind of pacifist mediocrity.

But he didn't blind himself with fanatical beliefs. As in every big mission, failures couldn't be avoided, but he had always privileged serenity and was ready to face adversity, not an apex of cowardice being able to disturb his cold tranquility.

That was the reason why he didn't give up to panic when the Stunticons charged full speed toward him.

He raised his concussion blaster and fired, impacting Drag Strip and sending him crashing toward a wall in a maelstrom burned yellow metal and smoke. But before Soundwave was able to direct his shoulder cannon toward his second attacker, Wildrider snatched it away along with a portion of his shoulder and forearm.

Exposed cables and a considerable amount of small short circuits showed how intense his pain was. But Soundwave didn't scream, didn't even flinch. It wasn't the first time he had felt intense suffering, but as everything that was purely physical, it was meaningless.

Meaningless but for the aural sensation… The scream of tearing metal, the crackle of damaged circuitry; indeed, even the sound of his own structural failure added to the symphony of battle. He immersed himself in the wondrous cacophony, hungry to add yet another dimension.

He saw Breakdown raising his scattershot gun directly at his face, the short distance announcing a fatal attack should he fire. But Soundwave ignored it and returned his attention to Wildrider, who was preparing, somewhat woozily, for a second assault. The Stunticon was stopped by another accurate shot of Soundwave's concussion blaster.

Watching his comrade fall, Breakdown fired; his target the red visor of the Communications Officer. The blast impacted right beside Soundwave's face and opened a big hole in the wall.

Breakdown frowned, unable to believe his failure. It wasn't possible that he had missed at such short range. Something really wrong must have been happening with his orientation sensors.

But before he could attempt a second shot, an intense pain and a sudden weakness in his arm made him drop his gun.

Laserbeak attacked so silently that Breakdown didn't notice his presence until the Stunticon saw his own hand spilling energon through the two deep wounds that the sharpened claws of the condor had opened in his armor.

Buzzsaw was considerably noisier. Aggressive shrieks accompanied the pair of laser beams that he directed toward Wildrider, who had transformed into his bipedal mode and was trying to recover from Soundwave's attack.

"Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, desist," the monotonic voice of their master was heard.

Instantly, both Cassetticons stopped their attack and flew toward the highest spot over the entrance of the brig, their bodies hidden among the ventilation ducts, only their red optics visible. Despite the fact that they both had come the moment they felt the danger surrounding their creator, they renounced any aggressive action toward the Stunticons, convinced that, despite his disadvantageous situation, Soundwave had everything under control.

And he did, despite the lamentable condition of his right arm and the dents all over his mid section.

Soundwave put down his concussion blaster, ready to give the stubborn Stunticons their final lesson. They were already recovering from the injuries that had challenged their strong alloy. All except Dead End, who remained intact and seemed more interested in the severe injury on Drag Strip's chest than in the battle that was yet to conclude.

"Order your slagging birds to attack!" the mutilated Motormaster roared, materializing his sword that shone with deadly radiance in the dim light. "No matter what happens, my face will be the last thing you will see in your life!"

Soundwave didn't reply. He waited until all the Stunticons were on their feet before pushing a button on his shoulder.

Super strong alloys protected against external damage. Punches, crashes, direct shots… But alloys were useless to protect from a menace that penetrated through one of the most delicate senses of any Cybertronian.

Some astro seconds past before the Stunticons realized that the devastating thing that was drilling their audios was a sound.

They had been functioning for only a short time, their permeable virgin minds still ignorant of most of the basics; but their instinct of survival let them know that the thing that was attacking them in places they were unable to defend was destroying them.

Then it stopped, as suddenly as it had started. The five Stunticons fell to the floor, the echoes of the horrible sound waves still torturing their senses, or was that chaotic sound they could still hear the remains of their own howls?

Motormaster was the first one to find strength somewhere over his devastated dignity and got on his knees, his remaining hand shivering as he tried to reach his sword, his optics glaring with infinite hatred toward Soundwave. The Communications Officer simply stared back at the mutilated Stunticon with stoic coldness, like he hadn't recently generated destructive sound waves of killer magnitude.

"You think it is that easy to beat me?" the Stunticon challenged, rage and fear both clear in his voice. "Your little games only prolong the inevitable; when I walk away from this battle tonight you will be dead and the femme will be ours."

The Communications Officer ignored Motormaster and walked toward Wildrider, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him without effort. Still shaken by Soundwave's sound attack, the Stunticon didn't attempt to defend himself, and all he could do was cry in pain when his rival brutally smashed him against the wall.

"Death comes to us all, you know? It's useless to fight it back," Dead End said as he saw Soundwave aiming his concussion blaster at his defenseless victim.

Wildrider struggled but in his condition he couldn't do anything against Soundwave's superior physical strength. He saw the killer cannon of the weapon targeting his face and deviated his glance. He was no coward but, unlike Dead End, he didn't find his own deactivation fascinating.

What happened next shook all the logic the young Stunticons had been able to store in the few terrestrial months they had been functioning.

Soundwave released Wildrider and placed his concussion blaster in the Stunticon's hand.

"Shoot me," he ordered, his voice lacking of any emotion.

An astonished Wildrider looked at Soundwave and then to the weapon already in his hand. Despite his amazement, he didn't need a second invitation. He quickly raised his arm, ready to terminate Soundwave with a single point blank shot, but his fingers froze the moment they grazed the trigger. At the same time, a sudden weakness took him over and forced him to put down his arm.

"I… I can't…" he muttered, his weak voice unable to hide his panic.

Soundwave shot him an intense glance of contempt before recovering his concussion blaster. Wildrider fell on his knees, his fingers scratching the metal underneath his hands.

Soundwave's attention returned to Motormaster, who had managed to get up and advanced threateningly as he oscillated his sword, willing to save both the honour of his Stunticons and especially his own.

He didn't relax when he saw Soundwave returning his weapon to sub space, not showing any signal of immediate aggression. That kind of negligence had already cost the Stunticon leader an arm. He knew Soundwave was weird, a telepath… one of those cursed pariahs everybody feared.

But not him, not the leader of the powerful Stunticons, not the one created to challenge Optimus Prime himself. As the cold bit of fear made itself present in his spark, Motormaster forced himself to remain strong. He would kill Soundwave, right there in that instant.

The Stunticon leader raised his sword, the deadly edge threatening the motionless figure of his mysterious rival.

Shivering arms kept the sword high for some moments before fingers gave up. The sword fell noisily to the floor, along with Motormaster himself; his knees hitting the metal beneath him the definitive signature of his defeat.

Soundwave walked beside the fallen Stunticon leader and picked something up from the floor – Motormaster's mutilated arm, the one he had separated from the Stunticon's body with a single shot of his missing shoulder cannon.

It was then when Soundwave spoke, his voice more cold and insensitive than ever.

"Combat was decided even before initiation. Impossible to attempt against programming. Stunticons inferior, reduced to slavery even before they started to think for themselves."

Five pairs of defeated optics stared at their executioner, listening to those words for the first time in their lives but at the same time, reacting towards them as if they were the absolute truth. That knowledge had been inside them always, hidden somewhere in their programming, coming out to the light like a painful glimpse of maturity.

Soundwave examinated the mutilated arm of Motormaster coldly and continued speaking. "Your killer instincts are useless against me. No Stunticon can seriously harm the one who created them."

"B-but… it was Megatron who…" Breakdown stammered.

"Megatron assembled you. Loyalty, however, was my contribution to your programming. Stunticons cannot ignore their most basic directive. Enunciate."

"Soundwave cannot be destroyed," the five Stunticons replied at the same time, the words recorded in the most hidden core of their processors, but as strong as their personalities themselves.

The Communications Officer nodded. "My existence is sacred to you. Even though you hate me, you could never destroy me. My control is more powerful than your will. Directive won't be repeated again, but you will follow it blindly."

Soundwave got down on one of his knees and delivered Motormaster his arm. "In the same way, what belongs to me will be respected and defended against any damage. Irrelevant if my possessions are sentient or not; that makes no difference."

Motormaster grabbed his mutilated arm and slowly nodded. The message couldn't have been clearer. His teammates understood it the same way. They had turned from attackers to defenders in a matter of astro seconds, their processors accepting the status imposed by their very own programming, an order that had always been there but they were only beginning to discover. Not even Vector Sigma, when providing them with life, had been able to override the strong directive Soundwave had installed in their processors.

Soundwave stood up, not giving any more importance to what he had just revealed or even the Stunticon's existence for the matter, and directed his attention upward.

Laserbeak and Buzzsaw witnessed everything that happened beneath them with the same coldness as their master. They both knew everything spoken reflected the big wisdom of their creator, the one being they considered as the carrier of the biggest truth in the universe.

----------------

Only when the Stunticons were out of sight did Laserbeak respond to the visual contact of his master standing below.

"_That was a mistake,"_ the condor transmitted, _"you should have allowed them access to the Autobot."_

Soundwave's visor brightened momentarily at his creation's words. _"Negative. She is my possession; therefore they do not have access."_

"_Is a simple Autobot worth putting yourself in such jeopardy?"_ Laserbeak persisted,_ "The Stunticons are not the only mechs on this base that want her…"_

"_There will be other challengers,"_ Buzzsaw contributed, raising his metallic wings in frustration.

"_To give them what they want is to relegate the chain of command." _Soundwave replied tacitly, lowering his gaze to stare into the darkness of the corridor before him.

"_But they have injured you!" _Buzzsaw shrieked indignantly, flying down from his perch amongst the ventilation ducts to meet the visor of his creator.

"_Physical injury is a calculated risk in any battle, you are aware of this. Objectives were achieved, therefore damage sustained is unimportant." _

"_You should deactivate the Autobot immediately,"_ Laserbeak transmitted, _"her value does not justify that risk."_

"_Deactivate her immediately,"_ Buzzsaw echoed in agreement.

"Enough," Soundwave finally spoke, his cold, monotonic voice breaking the reigning silence. Patience waning, he pushed past the hovering Buzzsaw and moved towards the brig, _"You have your orders. You would do well to follow them and to desist from this unnecessary conversation." _

Soundwave couldn't have made his position clearer, the two condors silencing their arguments immediately. A wave of indignation pulsed through his systems as he walked away; it frustrated him to think that his creations would be so eager to challenge his judgment on a matter such as this. The benefits of keeping the Autobot as his slave far outweighed the risks and even so, few mechs could ever pose a serious threat to his existence if they decided to confront him anyway.

He stopped when he reached the place where his shoulder cannon lay abandoned and lifted it up with his left hand. Aside from the twisted metal and circuitry that had been torn from his arm, the weapon itself did not appear to be damaged, a thought that pleased him greatly.

Indeed, the fact that he had been injured was regrettable; despite his demeanor it was a reasonably serious injury that would require some time to repair, time that would otherwise have been spent working on his resonating cannon. But although his arm ached like the Pit, the fact remained that it was purely a physical ailment; his mind remained intact and that, in the long run, was all that mattered.

Sending the weapon to subspace, Soundwave continued toward the brig. Too much time had been wasted already; however, one last question had to be addressed before he could return to his duties, and the new task of repairing himself.

He had first noticed it immediately after his cannon was torn away, the waves of panic emanating not from his attackers but from the direction of the brig. That the femme had been awoken by the sounds of battle was an unfortunate turn of events; in her fragile state of mind she needed her body to be in optimum condition, lest she fall into the depths of despair and lose all worth as a scientific tool.

But there was something different now, something wrong…

Panic had become a common element in the femme's existence; indeed, he had first detected her presence on the Autobot ship through the fear she exuded… But the waves he was detecting now felt strange, as if their origins were different somehow. Had the abrupt disturbance of recharge been enough to shake the female's sanity beyond normal limits, sending her into the realms of madness? Given her situation, it was a possibility.

The thought of having to reprogramme the femme was displeasing; to finally have a sonic amplifier in his possession as powerful as she… it would be deplorable to see her in a dysfunctional state. And so he continued, ready to assess what damage had been done…

----------------

Nocturne activated her optics as a reflex, a reaction against the wave of sensations that invaded her processor and the core of her spark itself. She was lying on the floor, but for a moment she wasn't conscious of the existence of her own body.

Her hands pressed her temples. Was that pain?

Yes, pain, acid and intense… but it wasn't hers.

Her panicked optics absorbed her surroundings. The small cell, the purple bars that half illuminated the darkness… How did she end up there again, by the way? Had _he_ carried her? She felt very disturbed at the mere thought of having fallen into recharge mode in Soundwave's quarters…

_Soundwave._

It was Soundwave's pain that she was feeling. There was nothing that indicated it, but she knew, she just knew, as clear as if the pain were her own. There was no panic, however, or defeat; Soundwave was accepting that pain as something normal, as something that couldn't interfere with the natural status of his universe.

Nocturne shook her head. What was happening to her? Was she going insane?

Chaos suddenly exploded. Images flashed before her, mechanisms advancing aggressively, seen through optics that were not her own. The barrel of a weapon, the dripping of spilt energon. Fleeting yet at the same time eternal astro seconds of confusion collapsed in her mind before disappearing, leaving her again submerged in unpredictable ignorance. She held her head in futility and pain.

_Soundwave!_

Nocturne didn't know if she yelled his name or just thought it, but the word was there, right beside that urgent need to know what was happening so close to her. He was suffering, she had that clear. She also knew that somehow, she was the culprit of such suffering…

She glanced upward, looking for Soundwave's winged creations, but neither Buzzsaw nor Laserbeak were there. Their absence was a prelude to fatality. For the first time since her capture she didn't fear for her life, not even for her dignity.

Soundwave was in danger… she was certain, far over any suspicion or omen. She just knew, as if his pain was right there with her, present, tangible…

Nocturne hit the floor with her hands, her desperation reaching levels of panic. Her need to know what was happening was turning into an urgency, shaking her sanity.

And then it happened. Sound waves of impressive magnitude arrived at her audios, such incredible frequencies, drilling and painful. Instinctively, she adjusted her delicate circuits to prevent any damage, but she felt, more than heard, the five howls that reflected martyrdom, cries of pain that were being heard in that same moment by audios that were not hers, but that were there inside her as her own.

It all finished as abruptly as it started. The deadliest peace reigned after the chaos, the persistent hum of the lights borne to insignificance, giving a sense of utter silence. Nocturne stood up and moved close to the energon bars, trying to trespass the limits of her confinement, the distance that separated her from the objective that was her only priority at that moment.

She didn't know how much time she spent like that, confused and shivering. That fear, that uncertainty… Was it because of _him_… Soundwave?

------------------------

Soundwave approached the Autobot's cell cautiously, his body melding with the shadows, his movements slow and silent. It was obvious from her lack of reaction that she was unaware of his presence, indeed, by the way she was staring blankly out of the cell it seemed she wasn't aware of anything.

She appeared to be in some sort of trance, her panic and fear dragging her far from reality, leaving a quaking shell behind. Strange…

He watched her for some astro seconds, waiting for some indication that he had been noticed. The purple light of the energon bars seemed to create such subtle highlights on her green paint job.

Soundwave moved closer to the cell, his powerful mind working overtime as tendrils of telepathy entwined themselves around the female's delicate structure, weaving an image of her condition and thought patterns with silver strands. With meticulous care he moved through the passages of her mind, gently caressing her thoughts and fears, searching for the one trigger that would put her panic to rest.

It was natural for her to be terrified; yet as images flashed through their connection he could not shake the feeling that this was different.

She was panicked, yes; but there was something more to it… Something unexpected; unintended… Soundwave paused, running a quick scan through their systems. It was as if the Autobot was reacting to _his_ pain, as if the mere act of being injured was enough to alert her to his situation and to throw her mind into chaos…

And then it suddenly became clear… and Soundwave cursed himself for his stupidity.

------------------------

"It was the link," a monotonic voice intoned from the darkness.

Nocturne flinched. She hadn't noticed his arrival, lost as she was within her thoughts.

But her confusion didn't last. She approached the energy bars as much as she could. Soundwave did the same.

"You were inside the link. My mistake," he continued.

What was that? An explanation, an apology? Or was he just reaffirming his domination, his total control?

But anything following that train of thought immediately vanished. Something besides the energon bars shone in the darkness. Yellowish sparks were jumping from Soundwave's shoulder.

"You are hurt…" she said without thinking, forgetting for a moment who she was facing. Everything her optics could see in that moment was the damage to Soundwave's structure; all she could feel, his pain.

Her body obeyed her mind, also without thinking. Before she realized what she was doing, she saw her own hand slowly coming out from between the cell bars, touching Soundwave's forearm. A slight tremor of emotion seemed to radiate towards her when her fingers reached him; pain, confusion, desire, she couldn't tell; but despite it all he didn't break the contact.

For long seconds they both stood in silence, diluting into oblivion. Neither of them thought, their senses paralyzed, their minds empty. Everything that existed in that moment was that touch; Nocturne's fingers grazing the wounded arm of Soundwave, who ceased to feel any pain.

A short but screechy shriek coming from Buzzsaw, who had already reclaimed his surveillance post in front of Laserbeak, returned reality to its place.

Soundwave stepped back as Nocturne retreated her arm, returning to the total coldness of her cell.

She bowed her head, more confused than ever, consciously registering for the first time what had just happened. What had come over her, what had driven her to show compassion, even concern, for that monster? But Soundwave was not willing to allow her time for awkwardness, and definitely even less to show his own stupefaction.

"Recharge," he ordered emotionlessly, making sure to close any mental bond with the Autobot this time. "Any fear concerning your safety is unfounded from now on."

She avoided looking at him, still shaken from the recent events.

"You protected me," she stated, her words bare of any doubt. It was clear to her now; those images, those mechs advancing so dangerously… they had been coming for her. He had stopped them.

"Recharge," repeated Soundwave after a heavy silence. "Hard work is awaiting."

Soundwave said no more and turned around. He walked away from the cell, silently leaving clear to Laserbeak and Buzzsaw that he wouldn't accept any more questioning about the incidents that had happened over the past two breems.

And as his footsteps echoed in the night Nocturne approached the cell bars again, more conscious than ever that the robot disappearing through the corridor was her saviour.

_To be continued._

-----------

_Iratepirate is travelling right now but she left this update ready before leaving. She will be back in a few days and we will continue this story. Don't forget to push the button below ;o)_


	14. Vibrato subito

_A/N: Once again the huge response we __have had has been overwhelming. The fact that so many of you take the time to read and review our work is always appreciated, and inspires us to work even harder. So a big thanks to all of you._

_pikachu13, we are really glad you're enjoying our fic, it's always an honour to be placed on a favourites list! Hehehe, indeed it's hard not to love Starscream, and as for your little request, well, we're not going to make any promises either way…_

_Max Knight, you never need to apologise for a 'lack of reviews', that you'd take the time to leave just one review is enough. Thanks for your continued support, and have a fantastic time in Japan!_

_Jaka Tingkir, Cassiopeia1979, TheWatcherandReader, thanks for your insight and honesty._

_Fire Redhead, you're not the only one who'd jump his tape deck... _

_Finally, iratepirate would like to shoulder the blame for the delay in updating, things have been a bit hectic of late... my apologies! I'd also like to say thanks to those of you who wished me well on my travels, that's very nice of you, and really appreciated :o)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 14**

**Vibrato subito**

The first sunrays were always a prelude of hope.

But neither the warmth nor the optimism of a rising morning reached the depths of the ocean, where the sun was a stranger and darkness imposed its reign.

Marine creatures were accustomed to it; they lived their lives in a symphony of reduced options and crucial circumstances, focused on the primary instinct of survival, very different from the alien guests that resided among them, locked inside bulky metallic walls.

There were similarities too, however. The Decepticons also favoured their survival, they too were guided by instinct. But, as with every sentient being, the spectrum of emotions they were able to feel exceeded the limits of those of incidental life.

Inside the Nemesis Headquarters, ambition was the queen.

--------------------

Starscream despised lingering in the shadows, the cover of darkness only serving to heighten his claustrophobia and increase his bad mood. It was the coward's way to fight, a technique mastered by those without the skill or nerve to confront their enemies face to face, and it made him sick to think that he was relying on it now.

Relying on it just like Soundwave did. He swallowed hard on the bitter taste the name brought to his mouth, the one and only obstacle in his path to ultimate power. That accursed telepath, hiding behind his stony façade, waiting in the shadows for the perfect opportunity to cease control…

In fact, he had it now; Starscream couldn't be fooled, he knew it was all some twisted game the Communicator was playing with him.

Megatron was the tyrant, but it was Soundwave who held all the power.

His face twisted into a grimace of contempt as he fought the urge to pace; curse him, even when he was being schemed against that slagging drone had the power to aggravate him! Starscream clenched his fists instead; revenge would come soon enough…

Revenge… he stifled a laugh, oh, how fickle time could be! In the matter of a few breems hope was once again restored in the abysmal plains of existence, so many enticing possibilities delivered by the mistakes and jealousies of others, complete with decorative bow. Of course anger still remained the ever-constant companion, but the rising tide of impotence was beginning to subside in the face of grand ambition.

A plan.

An answer.

The ultimate solution to all that was holding him back from glory and power and everything that he had ever dreamed of. In a matter of astro-seconds the first step would be taken towards that gleaming horizon. Starscream's expression took on a contemptuous smirk, indeed, it seemed like fate had dealt him a fair hand after all.

And so he waited in the shadows, just as his enemy would, anticipation and frustration guiding his fidgeting fingers, his restless legs.

--------------------

As he walked through one of the hundreds of solitary corridors of the base, Swindle did his best to make his footsteps sound confident, in open contrast with his current mood.

There was one single thing Swindle always had clear: his life and the success of his business depended on the security and conviction his words could provide. He would be doomed otherwise.

That was the reason why he didn't start to calculate the possibilities of his more recent deal until he was alone. Dozens and dozens of alternatives were displayed inside the core of his processor, but every one of them pointed toward the same result: the chances of success were almost nil.

He didn't have to be a statistics machine like Shockwave to know so. There was something called common sense that had kept Swindle functioning despite his two-faced personality, something that left no place for doubt.

Taking the Autobot prisoner out of the base was almost impossible.

It would have been too easy to deceive Blaster, to dry him of every energon credit and human currency he could obtain, only to abandon him afterwards with his hopes broken and his feeble moral code torn to pieces. But that would mean Swindle's failure as an entrepreneur, as he liked to address himself, and if there was something he was proud of, it was of being the best of his kind.

The idea of killing Blaster was also considered, but it was an option that meant a high degree of difficulty. The Autobot Communications Officer had remarkable physical strength, not to mention he was equipped with sonic weapons that made him a formidable enemy. He was Soundwave's direct rival, after all.

With the possibilities reducing drastically, Swindle denied defeat. Keeping his prestige and obtaining monstrous profits were the only priority. How to succeed was the dilemma.

Under more ordinary circumstances, he was sure his fellow Combaticons would have assisted him, in exchange for a juicy share of the profits, that is. But the fact that he had tried to sell them as spare parts after a nasty encounter with the Protectobots had broken the bond of companionship every combiner team had. No Combaticon would help him until the fair claw of revenge had returned the universe to its natural order.

The only possibility left was to buy out others' assistance, but the constant rivalry between Decepticons, and the convenience that marked most of the personal relationships among them, made the matter a difficult decision.

Various options flowed through his reasoning patterns, each one almost certainly more dangerous than the last.

Despite their brutality and immaturity, the Stunticons seemed like the perfect candidates, although their natural dislike for the Combaticons increased the danger of treason. But then again, treason was always a risk when dealing with his comrades in arms.

Swindle's processor was barely starting to establish the advantages and disadvantages of possible accomplices when a hand as fast as a missile grabbed him by his back-mounted cannon and dragged him backward.

A hidden hatch closed behind him and Swindle cried in surprise and pain when his back was brutally slammed against the wall, a clenched fist impacting upon his torso. His visor compensated immediately for the absolute lack of light, making visible inside the darkness one of the most esthetic but evil faces in the Decepticon ranks.

"Starscream, but what the…!"

A punch silenced the Combaticon.

"Leaving the base without authorization again, Swindle? Where were you?" his attacker rasped.

"N-nowhere… I…"

One more hit. This time the head of the Combaticon received all the damage.

"For a treacherous scumbag like you, you are such a lame liar," Starscream continued.

"Stop! I can't think clearly if you keep beating me!"

Starscream's answer was in the shape of a fourth hit, much more brutal than the previous ones. Swindle fell to the floor, only to feel a heavy foot being placed on his back-mounted cannon, crushing his arm beneath him.

The Combaticon's groan of pain was eclipsed by the shrieking voice of the Second in Command.

"I will repeat the question one more time, Swindle: Where were you?"

"I went out… for surveillance purposes…"

The foot increased its pressure.

"I'll tell you where you were, traitor! You were scheming with an Autobot, betraying the glorious Decepticon cause!"

"No, that's not what happened!"

Starscream lifted his foot, making Swindle flinch. He was sure his face would be the receiver of a vicious kick, or a null ray…

But the pain stopped. Starscream was staring at him with an almost kind smile, a vision as hypocritical as it was terrifying. Swindle knew perfectly well that there was no mechanoid more ironic than the Decepticon Second in Command, and the slagger was proud of such fame.

"W-what… what's this all about?" the Combaticon managed to speak once his vocalizer was able to function without the influence of panic.

"This," Starscream replied, offering his hand to his fallen subordinate, "is about you and I having a drink like a couple of good comrades."

The shivering hand of Swindle complied with the unusual invitation. He had no other choice.

---------------

Despite the uneasiness of the situation, Swindle couldn't help but admire the elegance of Starscream's personal quarters. There were all kind of luxuries in there – priceless artistic objects from the Cybertronian Golden Age, and some others of unknown origins, all of them announcing with exquisite taste the dominion of someone who was sure about his greatness. Swindle thought, not without envy, that Starscream must have been an even better dealer than him.

"Sit," Starscream spat with some roughness, pointing toward a chair placed in the center of the room.

Swindle obeyed. Not even for a moment did the possibility of disobeying his superior cross his mind, even less the thought of trying to escape using violence. Without the support of his fellow Combaticons, there was no way he could defeat the Second in Command of all Decepticons in a battle.

Starscream walked toward a small storage unit located in one of the walls and came back with two energon cubes. Swindle accepted the cube offered to him the same way he would have accepted a bomb.

"Your distrust offends me. And you certainly don't want to offend me, do you?" Starscream hissed.

Swindle shook his head immediately.

Starscream took a sip from his cube and started to walk around the chair in which his guest was sitting, strategically placed to increase his dominium over his victim.

"I must admit you have surprised me, Swindle. I knew you were a junk pile without scruples, but I always thought that even you would know that there are limits that must never be crossed."

Swindle bowed his head, wishing he could vanish into the energon cube his hands were holding.

"I have always known you deal with the Autobots, that you provide them with weapons, high grade and easy diversions… Until now I have been very tolerant due to my natural generosity, but when your business involves high treason I'm afraid I have to intervene."

The energon inside Swindle's cube trembled.

"Starscream, I…"

"You would sell your conscience for a bunch of credits, or your cause for the matter!"

Swindle got up, spattering energon across the floor.

"No, that's not true! Listen to me!"

An energetic hand returned the Combaticon to his forced seat.

"You will remain sitting until I say otherwise! And don't tell me the old tale about greed being built into your personality component. I have heard that crap before."

With his hand still grabbing Swindle's shoulder, Starscream leaned toward him, until the Combaticon could hear the Seeker's inner circuitry humming in fury.

"I made you come to my personal quarters to have a drink, so drink!"

The raspy voice of the Second in Command was never as terrifying as when he pretended to sound gentle, and at that moment the high pitch of his vocalizer was as soft as it was ironic.

"Fine, fine..." Starscream approved as Swindle hurried to drink the energon left in his cube. "Isn't that better? A couple of good comrades sharing high grade and having a friendly chat."

Swindle drained the contents of his cube in a single gulp. High grade was also a good incentive for courage.

"Done. I complied with your charade, Screamer. Will you tell me what the slag you want now?"

Starscream laughed. "Charade? On the contrary, my dear friend. This is far more serious than you think."

"Explain yourself, then."

Starscream sighed and leaned against the wall in front of Swindle, folding his arms across his chest.

"Do I have to, really? I thought you would understand me, Swindle… After all, we could say that we are almost… family."

"You are insane."

"Think about it. If it weren't for me, you and your Combaticon fellas would still be locked inside some rusty detention center and you wouldn't be anything more than names inside a file, a bunch of anonymous renegade Decepticons. In some way, you are like my creations… my rebellious, treacherous creations."

"You betrayed us first!"

"That is debatable. Besides, this is not the moment to remember the past. What matters now is that I brought you here to offer you my help."

Swindle couldn't have been more astonished.

"Your help?"

Starscream smirked. "Is it so hard to believe? Yes, my help. Don't you dare deny you don't need it. I would like to know how you plan to get that Autobot female out of the base by yourself?"

"B-but how do you know…?"

"Just how naïve you think I am, Swindle? When I reactivated the Combaticons I implanted a special device to keep all of you under my surveillance. Nothing you do or say is a secret to me. I must admit it has been quite amusing spying your team, particularly you."

"You slagging treacherous bastard…!"

"Let's not talk about treason, shall we? You are in no position to do it. Besides, you know perfectly well how inconvenient it is to be part of my enemy list. Don't ruin the unique opportunity I'm offering you."

Swindle bowed his head, defeated. "I'm listening."

"It's very simple, actually. You need a way to get the femme out of the base, and I can provide it."

"In exchange for what?"

Starscream pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and slowly shook his head.

"Ah, prices, prices… Why are all your principles based on profits? Relax your greed, Swindle, I'm not interested in the meaningless price you gave to that Autobot. With my position, I have access to any amount of energon credits I wish."

"Not all prices are the same, so tell me what yours is, Starscream."

The Seeker laughed. "You are intelligent, I don't deny it. Given your background, you wouldn't continue to function otherwise… Price, you say? Yes, I have a price. Or better said, there is something I want."

Swindle folded his arms, all his attention focused on his superior officer.

Starscream's face hardened. Malice and lust were clearly exposed on his features.

"Two things," he said. "First, I want some time alone with the girl before you return her to the Autobots."

"I don't think my client will agree with that."

"I couldn't care less about what that Blaster fragger wants. He will have his loved one back, won't he? The condition in which she returns is irrelevant."

"True, although he won't be pleased if I return her to him in pieces."

"What kind of beast you think I am, Swindle?! I will enjoy the femme, not tear her apart. Besides, she will be thankful. I have never left any female unsatisfied."

"Fine, fine… I agree with your first condition. What is the other one?"

"Simple. I want Soundwave deactivated. Permanently."

Swindle remained in silence for some astro seconds before answering.

"That… implies complications."

"Which is why you won't be in charge of such mission. You are very incompetent when it comes assassination. I will take care of everything, but when the moment comes, you will help me to terminate the slagger."

"I will, if you can make such moment happen. Soundwave is untouchable. Not even you mean a real danger to him."

Starscream unleashed a furious punch on the wall. "He has been lucky, that's all!! He won't always have Megatron protecting him!"

"I would prefer if we could keep our glorious leader away from all this… He gave me an ultimatum after the incident of me trying to sell my dear brothers as spare parts…"

"Fear nothing, you coward. It's not in my interests to have Megatron involved."

"Ok… but why now? Why are you suddenly so determined to do this, to deal with a 'treacherous and rebellious creation' as you put it?"

"Swindle, Swindle, Swindle… do you need me to spell _everything_ out for you? Surely you of all mechs can see what's going on, or do I misjudge your intelligence?"

"I can see that you're a paranoid freak…"

Starscream looked deep into the contents of his energon cube as he began to circle his prey, an expression of sinister calm gracing his features. He chose to ignore Swindle's little digression; instead focusing his rage on the one mech he hated above all others, even Megatron himself.

"What do you see when you look at the Decepticon high command?" he asked, still studying his cube. He placed it on a workbench and continued his pacing.

"Uhhh…"

"What do you see when you look at the Decepticon high command?" Starscream demanded furiously, turning on the Combaticon and roughly taking hold of his shoulders.

"I-I see… a farce… a leader who is weak and powerless, and a Second in Command worthy of greater things…"

"And the Third in Command?" Starscream asked, his voice low and sweet.

"A slagging drone unworthy of his position…"

Starscream laughed, releasing his grip on Swindle, "Good answer, good answer… it seems that if nothing else, you do know how the play the all right games." He began to pace again.

"For millennia I have been tossed aside, relegated of my rank and treated like some worthless soldier, worthy only of becoming cannon fodder. My plans and strategies, ignored or usurped; everything I do stolen or sabotaged."

A sense of foreboding seemed to descend upon Swindle as he watched his superior circling, the uneasy feeling of being drawn into the oncoming storm without any defense settling within his processor.

"And for so long I assumed that it was all the will of our 'glorious leader', the 'mighty' Megatron himself." Starscream paused, his optics glowing dangerously as he met Swindle's stare. "But I have had a revelation, Swindle. It isn't Megatron. He is just the mouthpiece, the raging tyrant putting on a show. No… it is _Soundwave_ that has all the power, _he_ is the one pulling the strings."

Swindle remained silent; the rumours were true, Starscream was officially insane.

"That drone has always been jealous of me, although he'd never show it… 'one must keep up appearances' and all that slag. But from that very moment when I was appointed Second in Command over him, he has been in Megatron's audios, planting doubt, sabotaging… setting me up to fail time and time again."

Starscream punched his desk furiously, in stark contrast to calm, sickly sweet voice he had been using.

"But I have had enough!" he yelled, "And the time has come for Soundwave to fall."

He returned to his energon cube and took a sip, "And _that_ is why I offer this deal, Swindle."

"But what do you plan to do? Soundwave is no fool, even less careless. Attempting anything against him is practically impossible. You won't even be able to get close to him."

Honoring his infamous volubility, Starscream recovered from his recent outburst and his face was evilly peaceful again.

"And who said I will get close to him? The seed of doubt is incredibly easy to plant, and I will do it inside the core itself of Soundwave's circle of trust. The damn puppet will lower his guard guided by his only weakness, and I will be ready to give him the final blow. And you, my dear Swindle, will help me to create the perfect situation."

"How?"

"You will know when the time is right. For now, it's enough for you to know that your reputation as the perfect dealer will continue. I don't need to tell you, of course, that I expect your complete loyalty in everything regarding our deal."

"Of course… you have it."

"In the same way, I don't need to remind you about the existence of a certain bomb that remains inside your head… just in case you are thinking about betraying me."

Swindle flinched. "No possibility of treason exists, you can be sure about that… After all, we both will get what we want, won't we?"

Starscream cackled. "Exactly! And isn't loyalty all about that?"

Once the last of his guffaws ended, Starscream pointed toward the door. "Now leave. I will contact you soon. In the meantime, you can assure your client that you will fulfill your part of the deal. You will excuse me if I don't shake your hand to seal our agreement, but your closeness repulses me."

Swindle got up from the chair and awkwardly placed the empty energon cube on the closest desk.

"And Swindle…"

The Combaticon turned around.

"Before you go, clean the energon you spattered on my floor. I deeply dislike filthiness."

Swindle felt a chill travelling through his spark but hurried to obey. Very few times had he had seen the Air Commander so sinister. It didn't matter that the Seeker had his back turned to him at that moment.

_To be continued._

_

* * *

  
_

_We made a couple of small references to the G1 episodes "Starscream__'__ s brigade" and "B.O.T."_

_Thanks for reading and for your opinions. We are already working in the update, so __it will be ready really really soon :o)_


	15. Foreboding Dawn

**Chapter 15**

**Foreboding Dawn**

The arrival of day or night meant little for those who had been created on an artificial planet on which sunlight was a stranger. The eternal dance of the planets, which in other solar systems was the omnipotent witness of perishable time passing by, for Transformers was more like a temporal shelter. After all, their home planet Cybertron had been wandering through the Universe for millions of years.

Day or night… Soundwave made no distinction on the matter. His Cassettes had found in the night a memory of the world they missed more than they dared to admit, but for him the movements of the Earth around the sun meant nothing more than fulfilling schedules, beginnings or endings of duty shifts, new assignations… the machinery of conquest was unstoppable. There was no place for rest in the Decepticon Empire.

That was the reason why the abrupt change of his mental patterns on the mater was so disturbing for the normally stoic Communications Officer. Enemy of drastic twists, suddenly his processor was being invaded by foreign thoughts, uncomfortable invaders of all coldness and self-control.

All those thoughts focused on the Autobot scientist whose name referred to the night.

Disregarding the question about the origin of her denomination was not as easy as Soundwave would have wanted, even less when the memory of her fingers touching him was still burning his arm.

Images began to flood his mind again, memories he wished he could erase yet for some reason couldn't… those blue optics wide with concern, dim purple light creating subtle highlights on the curves of her body…

Had he been alone in his quarters, he may have shaken his head. His reaction was irrational, he had been in the presence of females before; so why was it that this particular creature was invading his thoughts? How could an _Autobot_ create such chaos in the most disciplined mind Cybertron had ever produced? Still the memories continued to flow freely, seeping into every rational thought like water through the earth…

_Slag it!_ Why was he allowing her to dictate the waves of his processor? It was not acceptable. Yet the harder he tried to fight it, the less control he seemed to have.

Those delicate fingers touching him so gently…

Why had he allowed that contact to happen?

The question would remain without answer.

Recovering control was the priority. He couldn't waste more time with insignificant thoughts when the development of the most powerful weapon of the Empire depended on him.

It didn't help that, on his way to the Command Center to fulfill his reconnaissance duties, he crossed paths with Thundercracker, who just had finished his surveillance shift.

It was more than obvious that the Seeker hesitated. Soundwave's structure, on the other hand, didn't show any external alteration, although inside his spark a wave of discomfort started to take shape. He always crossed paths with Thundercracker at that hour and he always ignored the flier. Why couldn't it be the same way now?

Thundercracker had seen him carrying the Autobot prisoner in his arms. Having witnessed something so uncommon for Soundwave's cold façade gave the Seeker a weapon. The enigma was how he would decide to use it. Thundercracker wasn't normally treacherous or a blackmailer, but Soundwave had no trust in him. Emotions could be the worst weaknesses, and any of his comrades in arms knew perfectly well how to exploit them.

He felt like such a fool; one moment of carelessness and his carefully manicured façade was at risk of being exposed a fraud. But what could he have done, let the Autobot recharge in his quarters? The unstable state of her mind was already precariously pitched on the edge of insanity, waking to face an angry attack by the Cassettes had they found her recharging there… it was a risk not worth taking.

Still, there must have been other options, something else he could have done other than carrying her through the base… what the Pit had he been thinking?! But that was the problem; he hadn't been thinking. Not logically, anyway. Silently he chastised himself, why was he allowing such foolishness to invade his processor, emotions to cloud his judgment? It was a sign of weakness and it was unacceptable. He continued forward, his body masking the storm raging within.

Discomfort reached its pinnacle when both Decepticons crossed in the middle of the corridor. When he noticed that Thundercracker had stopped pacing, Soundwave did the same. Silence hung heavily in the air, apparently the Seeker was also hesitant about using his vocalizer. He finally did so.

"I didn't see anything last night that required attention. Register that in your memory banks if you consider it necessary," Thundercracker said.

Soundwave looked at the Seeker over his shoulder and nodded.

"Understood," was all he said.

With such succinct words, the first Decepticon made his discretion very clear, while the second one manifested something that could have been called gratitude.

Soundwave knew he couldn't trust anybody besides his Cassetticons, but hundreds of vorns of knowing Thundercracker gave credit to the Seeker's words.

With silence re-staking its claim on the dawn, the two Decepticons continued on their way without any further acknowledgement of one another, the feeling of discomfort stronger than ever.

-------------

Discretion, however, was something that Soundwave would never expect from the Decepticon Supreme Commander, who was already occupying his throne in the Command Center.

Soundwave didn't need to look at Megatron's severe face. He knew his leader too well to know when he was upset.

However, Soundwave didn't modify the protocol. He addressed his Commander with a rigid military salute before heading to his work station in front of the main computer of the base.

Megatron waited, following the movements of his Third in Command. Nothing indicated that something out of the ordinary had happened, not even the temporary repairs that half concealed the wound on the right arm of the Communications Officer. As always, Soundwave seemed not to give any importance to physical pain.

"When were you planning to inform me about last night's incident, Soundwave?" Megatron finally spoke, his voice composed but dangerously cold.

Soundwave stopped punching codes into the console of the computer and glanced over his shoulder.

"Incident irrelevant to the Decepticon cause," he simply said.

"Irrelevant?" Megatron spat as his optics narrowed. "Four warriors with serious damage and you call it irrelevant?"

The Communications Officer turned around and faced his Commander completely. "No casualties were registered. Defensive actions needed to be taken."

"I know, Soundwave. I wouldn't expect otherwise given the circumstances. It worries me, however, that warriors of inferior rank attacked you."

"Stunticons are young. Their inexperience is a failure that requires correction."

"Still… I never expected my soldiers to remain indifferent to the presence of the Autobot female, but acts of insubordination must not be tolerated."

"Chain of command has already been restored, Megatron."

Megatron stared at Soundwave. Thousands of vorns of interaction had taught the Decepticon leader to decipher the silences and the concise words of his Third in Command, but Megatron knew that Soundwave's private thoughts were impenetrable, a hidden zone that was even restricted to his Cassettes. Despite the absolute obedience Soundwave owed him, Megatron had never tried to violate that zone. An eternity of loyalty had allowed for authentic respect to prevail in the relationship between the Decepticon Commander and his closest lieutenant.

Megatron watched as Soundwave turned and returned his attention to the computer screen before him.

"I see you sustained some damage during your little altercation last night."

The Third in Command continued typing, silence his cold reply.

"You know I do not tolerate weakness when going into battle; I expect you to be fully functional before your next mission."

"Understood."

Silence lingered in the Command Centre, punctured only by the quiet clicking of fingers on a keyboard. Megatron let out a quiet grunt of approval; once again Soundwave's response was just as he had expected. Though he would never admit it openly, Megatron admired his lieutenant's self-control; in all the millennia he had seen, never had he met another mech that could maintain such composure in the face of physical pain, torture, inequality… No matter the situation, the response was always the same. Cold, ruthless, loyalty. If only Starscream shared that quality!

"I assume you have found my gift satisfactory," Megatron spoke again.

"Highly. The Autobot's alt mode will allow the perfect calibration of frequencies for the resonating cannon."

Megatron smiled. Obviously Soundwave had caught the double sense of his words perfectly well, but the Communications Officer would never speak about his personal life. The steely barrier of his discretion was indestructible.

It was impossible to know if Soundwave had given the prisoner other uses beyond those considered strictly scientific. Unlike the opinion of the rest of the Decepticons, Megatron knew that his Third in Command was not an emotionless drone, even less indifferent to the scarce female Cybertronians. But, once again, the tacit respect between the Decepticon leader and his Communications Officer prevented direct questions on the matter to take place.

"Do you have something to report?" Megatron asked as he looked at the screen of the computer, dropping for the moment any thought about the prisoner.

Soundwave returned his attention to the coordinates highlighted on the map before him. "Possible alloy detected, ideal for the resonating cannon's frame."

"Interesting… Return to the construction of the cannon immediately, Soundwave. I will take care of giving you the frame you require."

"As you command."

--------------

Starscream waited for Soundwave's footsteps to be a memory before entering the Command Center. He had witnessed the scene between the two Decepticons he hated the most with a malicious mixture of envy and desire of vengeance.

If he had been the one to send the Stunticons to the Repair Bay, the only consideration Megatron would have granted him would have been letting him live, not before beating the slag out of him, that is. Nevertheless, Soundwave had walked out without the slightest scratch, not even a reprimand, placed as always at the top of Megatron's circle of trust, if such a thing existed.

But the days of the accursed telepath were counted, and thus so were Megatron's.

Starscream was still wearing his most ironic smirk when he addressed his Commander.

"Good day, leader. I'm glad to see that once again discipline has been served."

"Silence, Starscream. You'd do well in not giving opinions that don't concern you."

"Don't concern me?" Starscream spat, changing his irony for irritability. "Do I have to remind you, leader, that I was counting on Menasor to steal the energy you need to test your foolish resonating cannon or whatever it is? And what is the good news? That Menasor won't be able to merge in many solar cycles because your dearest communicator drone did a number on the Stunticons! Motormaster received severe damage that will require at least seven repair sessions."

"When will the day come when you will stop complaining like a slagging whiner? Take your aerial unit to the mission assigned and shut your annoying vocalizer! Anyone with a minimum of intelligence would've already noticed how much I detest your screechy voice."

Starscream smirked again. "I know perfectly well how much you hate it, which is why I make sure it is a recurrent sound in your audios."

Megatron got up from his throne and pointed a threatening finger at his Second in Command. "Careful, Starscream, be very careful… I'm not in the mood for you today!"

"Are you ever? Maybe I should wear a fragging face mask and be as emotional as a bulkhead. Would I be worthy of you then, _mighty leader_?"

Megatron laughed, mockery exposed in the factions of his face. "You would be more effective, that's for sure. If you weren't such a foolish idiot, you would have learned a long time ago that what makes Soundwave so valuable is his loyalty, a word totally inexistent in your memory banks."

"Loyalty?! Blind obedience, you mean! And I'm not as foolish as you think, Megatron. Thousands of times I have witnessed how Soundwave's supposed loyalty allows him to move you like a puppet. He almost destroyed an entire combiner team and you let him go without punishment, even going so far as to believe his version of the story. Did you think, even for a astro second, how he could have defeated the Stunticons by himself? They may be inexperienced warriors, but they are not weaklings."

"You should revise Soundwave's technical specifications, you fool. You would find that his physical strength can rival mine, not to mention he certainly had the support of his Cassettes."

"Still… something strange happened last night. Have you checked the place of the fight? There wasn't enough fire-power exchanged to finish the combat in such a short lapse of time… The reports of the movement sensors don't lie."

"If you were as observant and poisonous with the enemy as you are with your fellow Decepticons, perhaps you would be a minimally effective warrior, Starscream. Spare me the disgust of having to listen to your whimpering. You are so immature sometimes that it's hard to believe you are not a sparkling."

"And you are so foolish sometimes that it's hard to believe you are the Decepticon Supreme Commander! What in the Pit you were thinking when you gave that Autobot female to Soundwave?!"

Megatron smirked, ignoring the furious outburst of his subordinate.

"So, it was that. See, Starscream? Isn't it better to go straight to the point from the beginning?"

The Seeker growled something unintelligible before continuing to speak. "A waste… such a waste! The femme is a worthy piece of engineering. She deserves the honour of decorating my recharge berth."

"Did you fall in love with her? How touching," Megatron mocked.

"Don't be ridiculous! An Autobot female is good for only one thing, and that is to be a temporary object of pleasure. I highly doubt your favorite lackey has the slightest idea of what to do with his slave."

"And you do, Starscream? I still remember when you were an arrogant cadet that lost his voice anytime a female was close."

"That is not true!!"

Megatron burst out in laughter. "Do you dare to deny it? You should remember your experience with females reduces down to nothing more than picking up my leftovers, so you better shut up and stop humiliating yourself."

Starscream clenched his fists. Despite the countless females that had passed through his spark chamber, his experience was not as vast as Megatron's. Power was the strongest aphrodisiac for a female and Megatron had the greatest.

But that fact didn't make the current situation fair. Rage and jealousy would not release its grip on his processor, guiding his bitter words. "The problem is, mighty leader, that you have once again relegated the chain of command. By giving the femme to Soundwave, you have bypassed me, your Second in Command… and in front of the soldiers no less! How can you uphold the authority of the Decepticon High Command when you yourself do not respect it? Or is that not the issue you just discussed with Soundwave?"

Megatron's optics narrowed dangerously, all humor lost to rapidly increasing malice. "You've been spying again, I see… So you think that because you are Second in Command you automatically deserve to have the femme? Never mind the fact that it was you who nearly cost us the opportunity to gain control of the frequency decoder early on because of your stupidity…"

Slowly, he began to approach his cantankerous subordinate, his face displaying nothing but deepest disgust. "Soundwave has worked hard to further the Decepticon cause, Starscream, a concept I doubt you could understand. That is why I 'bypassed you' as you so bluntly put it; the Autobot is a just reward that you do not deserve."

Starscream opened his mouth to respond but Megatron's acid words cut him off before a sound could escape his vocaliser. "And what would you have done with her if I had given her to you anyway, Starscream? Put her down on your recharge berth and overloaded on the spot from shear suspense?!" Cruel laughter rang about the Command Centre as he continued; "it would have been a waste giving her to _you_."

"I would do things with that femme that not even the mighty Megatron could imagine, let alone a fragging drone!" Starscream declared, standing tall, his chest thrust forward in a display of peacock-like arrogance.

"HA! You're right, Starscream… I _couldn't_ imagine what it would be like to last only five astro seconds! I can just picture it, the Autobot lying beneath you, asking 'was that it?'"

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you Megatron?!" Starscream cried indignantly, struggling to maintain his composure in the face of such humiliation.

"On the contrary you sad little sparking, I have had more femmes than you could ever dream of having. Now end this pathetic display of yours, I tire of your words."

"No! I will not leave until I get what I came for."

Megatron lowered his voice, sarcasm exchanged for the bitter tone of spite. "Jealously does not become you, Starscream, yet you seem intent on making it your constant companion. Let me give you some advice: you'd do well to accept your inferiority and grow up, then you might have a chance of reaching those lofty dreams of yours."

"Do not underestimate me, Megatron!" Starscream spat angrily, his short-lived composure reaching the end of its tether, "you have made a mistake that you _will _live to regret, just you think about that!"

The deadly hum of Megatron's fusion cannon made itself known to the dawn as the silver mech stood over his insolent charge, his fists clenched and optics dangerously narrowed. "Are you threatening me?" he said, his voice cold and composed.

"N-no… not at all, Lord Megatron" the Seeker stammered in reply, instantly backing away from his master. "I only meant that by throwing aside the chains of command so easily, you are putting the strength and loyalty of the entire army in jeopardy… that is all."

The sweet hum of death died away, the Supreme Commander dropping his deadly demeanor. "So you are telling me that if I am to maintain the strength of my army, all I have to do is give the Autobot to you, is that right?"

"That's all I am saying, my Lord. Give her to me, and all will be restored. When I am done with her, _then_ Soundwave can have her."

Megatron stared at his Second in Command, it felt to Starscream that his spark itself was being interrogated by that gaze.

After painful seconds of silence, Megatron spoke again, his voice dripping with malice. "When _was_ the last time you were with a femme, Starscream? Think carefully now, playing with yourself while staring at images of naked human females doesn't count."

"I… how… how dare you…"

"It makes you angry, doesn't it… knowing that Soundwave is touching her in ways that you never will, never could…"

"You are making a deadly mistake here, Megatron…"

"It turns you on, doesn't it, Starscream…?"

"I am not someone you want to anger!"

"…picturing them together, in the throws of passion, passion that you will never know…"

"ENOUGH!!" Starscream shrieked, his voice honoring his name, his null ray taking the melody Megatron's weapon had so recently abandoned. "I will not stand idly by while you play your sick little games! You have thrown me aside one too many times and I will not stand for it anymore!"

Megatron laughed, his voice was sickly sweet when he spoke again. "What's the matter, Starscream, have I upset you? Precious little sparkling has had his feelings hurt? But I guess that's a turn on for you too, isn't it, you pathetic child. Your hunger for attention sickens me. Now get out of my sight before I am forced to destroy you."

With those words, Megatron lifted his fusion cannon and pointed it in Starscream's direction.

The Seeker's structure shivered, unequivocal rage tormenting his spark, clenched fists damaging the paint job on his hands from shear pressure. But retaliation was not the answer in that instant; Starscream reminded himself he had to be patient. Air hissed angrily through his vents as he turned away and left the Command Center without speaking another word. Soon, very soon, that power would belong to him, along with all the privileges it carried.

Suddenly, his desire to possess Nocturne became painful.

_To be continued._

_

* * *

  
_

_This is our first update of this new year. Thank you for being with us so far. We hope you w__ill enjoy the chapters to come._

_We wish you all the very best for 2009, may it be a year filled with peace, fun, excitement... and Transformers!_


	16. Anacrusis

_Author's notes: We highly appreciate receiving all kind of opinions. This is a public site with the purpose of sharing, and being read and reviewed by people with similar or different opinions to ours is priceless. It's diversity, in the end, that makes humans richer and wiser._

_However, we are sorry but we can't give any credibility to anonymous reviews that are born from personal issues, especially if said person wrote directly to the mail account of one of the authors of this story to leave a rude remark out of nowhere minutes before leaving her public comment. Anonymous reviews can be erased, but we don't do it because we strongly support freedom of speech, even if said "freedom" is being used to show aggression for free. No need to say that any aggression won't be reciprocated, or responded to from now on._

_We would never "hate" anybody for a flame, or for hate mail sent to our personal accounts. We privilege peace and respect, so we will simply ignore any rough comment, PM or mail of said person. This world is so full of hate right now, that using that word for free in a fanfiction site is not only ridiculous but disrespectful to the innocent people that right now are suffering and dying. They are the ones that have the right to use such a word, because they are its victims.  
_

_We thank you all for your opinions and for following this story so closely. As we have said before, it's a big pleasure to write and share it :o)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 16**

**Anacrusis**

Where did the nothingness start?

In fears, perhaps, or in desires.

At some point, Nocturne had lost her own body. No volume, no weight, nothing.

Was that total deactivation, death?

No dimensions existed, no pain. Complete and utter absence.

She must have lost her optics, because she couldn't see. But that was not her major cause of panic; it was the absolute lack of sound that brought devastation.

She was deaf. She wouldn't hear anything again. The harmonies of the Universe would be closed to her audios forever.

Isolation couldn't be greater.

_Resistance is futile._

Where had she heard those words?

_Heard… _when she was still able to hear, when her life still had a purpose.

And then, it happened. The light… the light turned into sound. Powerful and yet beautiful harmonics arrived within oblivion, giving life back to her.

_Any fear concerning your safety is unfounded from now on._

_Fear…_

_Safety…_

A saviour.

Azure hands, strong, wide shoulders, a shining red visor, a face mask that revealed more than it pretended to hide.

There was a clear dividing line between survival and perdition. And standing firmly on that line was _him_, unbreakable barrier against any danger.

_Soundwave._

Nocturne's optics activated almost painfully. Shadows and purplish highlights abruptly replaced the indigo form and the protective crimson shine.

Her reality returned again, ending the inner world of recharge mode. The hard floor beneath her, the glimmer of the energy bars over her body, the coldness of the cell…

But, above all, the solitude. She was alone. It didn't matter that Laserbeak and Buzzsaw watched her like silent gargoyles. Soundwave wasn't there.

But he remained in her memory banks, in the images that refused to abandon her mind. Unlike organic brains, artificial processors didn't allow easy forgetfulness, not even in appearance. Images and sensations inherent to recharge mode didn't disappear, didn't hide behind tricky barriers only to return at the least expected moment.

Nocturne could remember. Soundwave's image was still too alive in her memory, confronting her reason with her instincts; no clue of a possible winner.

How could a monster also be a saviour? It wasn't logical, it wasn't acceptable.

Her own fingers frenetically pressing her temples reminded her of the fragility of her sanity. She had to think rationally, coldly…

The purple insignia was the enemy. She had learned that even before learning to speak, when her rising spark was welcomed by the first sounds of the Universe. Like many other Transformers, Nocturne had been created when the peaceful Golden Age was already a memory.

And _he_ was no different from the others of his kind, he couldn't be. He hadn't abused his dominion over her, but that meant nothing. She couldn't lower her guard; she couldn't allow herself such luxury…

Soundwave was a Decepticon, and Megatron's most trusted lieutenant.

How many innocent lives had he severed to reach such position?

_Any fear concerning your safety is unfounded from now on._

Nocturne violently shook her head. She had to remove Soundwave's words from her processor, but most of all, she had to remove his voice.

But it was so difficult, when his image was so alive inside of her, attached to the remains of what organics would call dreams.

Memories, premonitions, guilt, yearnings…

_Repressed desires._

She wasn't sure why her spark was beating so hard, so hard it was painful.

------------

Soundwave walked slowly through the dark corridors of the Nemesis, perfectly aware of the murderous remarks following his every movement. It hadn't taken long for word of his fight with the Stunticons to infect every processor on the base, like a virus it took hold of every thought, relentless and unforgiving.

"So Soundwave, have you made use of your slave yet?" one voice cried sarcastically, "Ha! You may have stopped those pathetic Stunticons from getting at her, but you won't have such an easy time stopping me when the time comes, that's a promise."

More cheap words borne on the winds of jealousy, another useless mech unworthy of a response.

One foot in front of the other. Another step closer to the brig.

Another step closer to _her_.

Why was he doing it, why was he going down there, drawn so strongly like a magnet to steel?

He had told himself countless times that he needed the Autobot for her technical abilities, but was that really the case? Did he need her that badly that he couldn't wait until his arm was repaired to collect her? Couldn't wait until the corridors were once again empty, so that he wouldn't have to endure the pointless encounters with his comrades in arms?

No. Efficiency was the only reason; he had completed his duties, prepared the specifications for the cannon's frame and delivered the details to Megatron; now he was heading back to his quarters and in the process, collecting the femme.

"How about letting a _real_ mech have that female, Soundwave?" a mocking voice called from behind, another jealous comrade making his protests heard. But the words themselves just bounced off his carapace like leaves in the wind, reaching his structure but never penetrating his thoughts.

Why bother with the worthless words of others when a tempest was raging untamed within? He kept walking.

A wave of pain coursed through his arm; he stifled the need to wince, and glanced down at the temporary repairs marring his structure.

Delicate fingers, a touch so soft, so warm…

_You are hurt._

That voice, so full of concern…

Concern for him…

But was it really concern she had shown him, or was that just what he wanted to see?

Soundwave clenched his fist, sending another wave of pain up his arm. Primus, why was he doing this to himself?! What did it matter if it _was_ concern anyway, she was just a worthless Autobot, a scientific tool, why did he care if she had some twisted feelings towards him?

Any feelings she had were no doubt the result of her altered mental state anyway, nothing he sensed of her was real.

It wasn't real…

He moved through the empty command centre, only a listless Reflector witnessing his passage.

But if he didn't care, why then was she invading his every thought? If it wasn't real, why did it intrigue him?

He gave into temptation and shook his head in frustration, why was he tormenting himself like this? It wasn't acceptable. How could he allow such chaos within his own processor, a place of total order and logic?

His crimson visor shone brightly in the dark entrance to the brig, grisly confines highlighted by the demonic glow. Only a handful of footsteps were now required to carry him to the point where he would then see her, the wretched source of all his turmoil.

He had to regain control; over his thoughts, over his processor; over the entire situation.

And he would start the moment his gaze fell upon her.

------------

Within the warm confines of Soundwave's cassette deck, Laserbeak lay awake, unable to escape to the oblivion of recharge mode. As it had been from the day of his creation, the sound of his Creator's spark enveloped him wholly, the buzz of his inner circuitry permeating through his resting structure. The melody of an eternal, unquestioned bond.

But what would normally have been a soothing lullaby had become something cold and ugly, a glorious symphony no longer in tune, the delicate balance thrown recklessly awry.

The condor shivered as another wave of pain washed over him, he could feel the fear of his similarly winged brother rising as he lay beside him. Though Soundwave could deny his pain externally, within the link it made itself clear.

Confusion. So much of it, new and unwelcomed. It had been announced before, but it became undeniable the moment Soundwave came to retrieve the Autobot prisioner, and ordered Laserbeak and Buzzsaw to enter recharge mode.

Anger and self-loathing; deepest disgust at the chaos within.

Discordant notes beating horridly in protest, delicate harmonies screaming their disapproval.

And something else…

Something their creator wanted to deny, something that he seemed to fight more than anything else, yet it made his spark beat faster every time it rose to the surface…

"_Don't be a fool,"_ Laserbeak transmitted to his sibling, _"he would never allow it."_

"_But the equilibrium has already been disturbed, can't you feel it? Everything is wrong!"_

Laserbeak didn't reply, the words of his sibling ringing painfully in his mind as he endured yet another wave of sickening discomfort. Although he didn't want to admit it, Buzzsaw was right.

Equilibrium had indeed been broken.

------------

Soundwave was used to repairing himself. It wasn't common for him to receive substantial damage during a battle, but when it happened, he always considered the Constructicons as a last option.

Distrust, self-defense of his own privacy… Soundwave made sure that every trait of his personal life was an enigma for his comrades in arms, and that included the maintenance of his structure. Besides being a communications expert, Soundwave could have rivaled Hook concerning repairs on live cybernetic organisms, but the application of his knowledge was reserved for himself and his Cassettes only.

And in that moment, as he repaired with difficulty the still open wound that Wildrider had inflicted on his right arm, Soundwave couldn't help but think that it was a deception that Rumble and Frenzy, his only two creations that had been built with hands, never had the intelligence or the attention to assimilate the basic knowledge about Cybertronian engineering. The twins were quite agile in war arts, and recently they had discovered the skill of their thumbs applied to human videogame systems, but they continued to be reluctant to adopt the really valuable knowledge that would get them closer to maturity.

But the thought about Rumble and Frenzy vanished as suddenly as it has emerged. It was, in the end, an excuse in his effort to ignore the uncomfortable sensation fixated on his back.

Observant and sensitive as he was, Soundwave would have required only the smallest amount of his telepathic abilities to decode that glance attached to him, but it wasn't necessary. He could feel it, firm and burning.

Since he had removed the Autobot from her cell at the beginning of that solar cycle, she had been strangely docile. For a moment, Soundwave had thought that distress had finally managed to finish whatever sanity she had remaining, but the glimpse of life in her blue optics proved the opposite.

That Autobot didn't fear him.

Discomfort was increasing, and Soundwave hated it. He was used to operating in disadvantaged conditions, but this was a unique situation.

Unable to continue tricking himself with a fake sense of calm, he put down the laser scalpel he was using to weld the exposed circuitry of his arm and placed both hands on the table.

"You are staring at me," he said, still showing his back to the prisoner, breaking his habit of never starting conversations he would normally consider useless.

A thick silence welcomed his words.

"You are staring at me," he repeated. "State your purpose."

This time, Soundwave looked over his shoulder. Nocturne was leaning on the wall, interlacing her hands nervously. She bowed her head as soon as Soundwave turned around to look at her.

Once again, the Decepticon resisted the urge to enter his slave's mind. Anything that was causing the confusion her facial features reflected was best kept away from his telepathic abilities. Primus knew he was having enough trouble deciphering his own confused thought patterns, let alone trying to understand hers.

After a silence that felt like an eternity, Nocturne raised her head and stared at Soundwave.

"You protected me," she said. Her voice was soft but firm.

Soundwave kept his cold stance, as if she hadn't spoken at all.

"You have protected me since my arrival here. Why?" Nocturne continued.

The Decepticon grabbed the laser scalpel again. "Your acoustic abilities are required," he simply said as he activated the medical tool again over his damaged circuits, purposely hurting himself. Pain had never been so welcomed.

"But…" she paused, and Soundwave momentarily hesitated in his work. Her optics were fixed on the lustrous surface beneath her when she began again, "That still doesn't explain it… I mean… you're a Decepticon, and not just that; you're _Soundwave_, one of the most feared and deadly Decepticons the Autobot army has ever faced." Nocturne's hands twisted nervously about one another as a frown darkened her features.

"Your abilities… I know what you could do to me if you wanted to." She looked up at him, her piercing blue optics focused on nothing but his turned back. "You could destroy my mind; turn me into some mindless drone free to do your bidding, all without laying a hand on me. It would be so easy… Yet, you haven't done it. I… don't understand…"

Circuitry sizzled and a sharp wave of pain coursed through his systems as Soundwave welded another damaged wire back into its proper place. "Is that what you want, Autobot?" he asked coldly, not looking up from his damaged arm. "To be a mindless drone?"

A gasp of fear escaped Nocturne's vocaliser. Why had she questioned his judgment; challenged his very decision to keep her alive? Was he now giving her a choice, playing some sort sick game with her sanity? She raised a trembling hand to her forehead, bewilderment becoming an overwhelming force.

"I… I ah…"

Soundwave stopped what he was doing and turned to face the femme, nothing but indifference expressed in his features. "Your assumption is correct; it would be very easy. But a drone cannot perform the required duties to the same level of skill as a being that still possesses a functioning mind. As stated previously, destroying your processor: a waste"

Nocturne looked up into his crimson visor, confusion still clear upon her face. "But that still doesn't explain it… your arm… it was damaged whilst protecting _me_. Am I that valuable that you would risk your own deactivation to save me? I don't understand why…"

"You are my possession, nothing more." Soundwave interrupted her, no longer willing to tolerate her words. "I defended you as I would anything I own; it is not about 'protecting you', it is about maintaining order."

He couldn't have stated it any clearer, yet in his own mind Soundwave couldn't help but question his own words; was that _really_ the reason why he had protected her so vehemently?

Soundwave resisted the urge to shake his head. Of course it was. It had to be, because no other option was acceptable.

He turned his back to Nocturne again, with the fragile hope that the issue would die there. He listened to her separating from the wall and hated himself when the scalpel trembled slightly in his hand. Logic definitely didn't exist that day.

He had to hurry up, finish the repairs on his arm and continue the construction of the resonating cannon. That was the only way he would keep his mind focused and the Autobot under control. That was the natural order of things, even though having a slave was a completely new experience for him.

Fool… Why had he brought the Autobot to his quarters knowing full well that work would not commence on the cannon until his arm was fully repaired?

_Efficiency_, he told himself again. That was the reason. The _only_ reason.

Distracted in such thoughts, he didn't realize the femme's proximity until she was right behind him. Only his strong self-control prevented him from showing externally how much it startled him.

"I can help you with that," Nocturne said.

"Authorization to approach hasn't been granted," he responded, turning around and aware of the pitch of annoyance on his monotonic voice.

"Before specializing in acoustics, I was a medic," she continued, ignoring his words. She now seemed to be sure that he wasn't a threat to her. "Your wound is not fatal but it will seriously damage the inner mechanisms of your arm if proper repairs are not performed. I see you know perfectly well what you are doing, but the location of the injury makes self-repair a very difficult task."

Soundwave was surprised. Until then, the Autobot had shown little more than a shy and fearful personality, which was understandable under her conditions. Listening to her talking with so much security was disturbing.

However, his astonishment surpassed its limits when she took the laser scalpel from his hand and, without waiting for authorization, began to scan Soundwave's arm. Of course, the Decepticon didn't give any signal of his internal perplexity.

But not even the master of self-control can reach perfection. Soundwave's inner conflicts won the battle the moment she touched his arm, just as she had done after his battle with the Stunticons.

But this time there were no energy bars between them, no cell… The memory of those delicate fingers remained alive on his body, and it only took a light touch, a graze, to make Soundwave flinch.

She backed off too. Her hand retreated as if she had touched acid, suddenly giving up to fear again.

"I'm sorry… Did I hurt you?"

Soundwave remained silent for a moment before answering.

"Negative."

Nocturne seemed to calm down. "I know what I'm doing," she continued. "I can guarantee you one hundred percent effectiveness on this repair. And isn't that what you care the most about… efficiency?"

Once again Soundwave chose immediate silence as he stared at the Autobot in search of the slightest trace of deception or irony. She returned his gaze with worthy intensity. Neither of them was indifferent to the proximity of their faces. Without energy bars between them, closeness felt like something foreign; uncomfortable, but at the same time strangely tranquilizing.

"Proceed," Soundwave finally said, extending his arm to her.

Nocturne nodded and started to demonstrate with actions her medical skills. This time her touch didn't make Soundwave flinch, but the Decepticon Communications Officer couldn't help but be amazed by the strange softness she was repairing him with.

Medics used to be cold, impersonal. They repaired their patients with efficiency, but in the same way they would have done it with non-sentient machines. Why, then, did she care? Was that feeling authentic?

"_This is my way to say thank you."_

Her words arrived as clear as day, perfectly understandable to the universe that was Soundwave's mind.

The Autobot was inside of him. She continued in the link that was forbidden territory for anyone but Soundwave and his Cassettes. It seemed that he hadn't expelled her as he had thought. Somehow, the bond still existed.

"_Gratitude unnecessary," _he replied the same way, trying to ensure that the telepathic link didn't transmit even the smallest apex of his current confusion.

Nocturne said nothing more, neither verbally nor mentally, but she continued repairing Soundwave with disturbing concern.

He was thankful for the silence. He wouldn't have known what else to say.

_To be continued._


	17. Ritenuto

**Chapter 17**

**Ritenuto**

A fleeting shadow passed over the normally illuminated orange-colored walls of The Ark.

That night, light was an absent guest. By tacit decision, the Autobots had decided to maintain the illumination of the base at its minimum intensity. Respectful gesture for some, useless whim for others.

But for Ironhide, who had spent most of the current solar cycle piling up and classifying the bodies of his terminated comrades, the meaning of a few turned off lights was totally unimportant.

As was the case for most of his companions, he had one single priority.

_Revenge._

His anxious footsteps were also a mirror of his hopes. After what had been a distressing waiting period, Optimus Prime had finally summoned his High Command. Everything pointed towards the fact that uncertainty was coming to an end, and that the affront would be avenged.

Ironhide entered the War Room, realizing immediately that he was the last to arrive. Nobody had claims for him, nevertheless. Being in charge of the sad labour of disposing of the remains of their comrades fallen in battle justified any delay.

Optimus was at the head of the virtual platform that displayed a computerized map of the Nemesis base. Standing around the oval structure were Prowl, Jazz, Red Alert, Silverbolt, Wheeljack and Hot Spot.

"Sorry I'm late," Ironhide said.

"Apologies are unnecessary, Ironhide, especially in your case," Optimus Prime replied, pointing to the empty space at his side.

The weapons specialist quickly moved to occupy the spot, waiting, as the others, for his Commander to start.

And Optimus Prime wasn't going to keep his officers waiting.

"Autobots, I expect logic to prevail over indignation during this conversation."

A heavy silence reigned. There was not a single Autobot who didn't feel a painful stab attacking their respective sparks, but they also knew that reason had to dictate their actions. If Optimus had summoned them, it was because he had a strategy.

"As always, our Honor Code is priority, Prime," Prowl said.

Optimus Prime nodded. "I have decided that immediate actions will be taken to liberate Nocturne."

Murmurs of approval could be heard within the room.

"This war is full of unfairness, but there is no way we will stay arms folded after the assassination of our comrades and friends. Even less if one of them remains at the enemy's hands, especially considering she is a female," Optimus Prime continued.

"Now you are talking, chief," Jazz said.

"It's about time," Red Alert growled.

"When are we attacking?" Ironhide asked.

"As soon as we have a clearer idea of Megatron's immediate plans. It's obvious the Decepticons plan to use Nocturne and her frequency decoder against us."

"Although it certainly seems the Decepticons have an ultimate goal for all of this. A weapon, perhaps."

"That's what logic dictates, Wheeljack," Optimus continued. "And that's precisely what we have to confirm. Jazz?"

The saboteur made a fast military salute. "Ready and at your service, Optimus."

"You will lead the espionage team. I want you, Mirage, Hound and Trailbreaker to assume positions here, here, here and here," Optimus continued highlighting four coordinates on the map. "Seaspray will cloak your energy signatures and Skyfire will be ready to assist you in the case of you being detected. Jazz, you will approach the Nemesis so far as it is safe to do so, and will try to intervene in the base's database. Mirage will cover you. We need exact information about schedules, shifts and Nocturne's location. I don't need to remind you that an outright attack on their base would be suicide, so be careful not to raise any alarm."

"You got it," Jazz said as he downloaded the plan to his memory banks.

"Wouldn't it be logical to include Blaster in the mission, Prime?" Prowl asked. "His abilities would be very useful in hacking the Nemesis' main computer. Besides, he would be of assistance in hiding our presence. Mirage's invisibility and Trailbreaker's force field may not be enough."

Optimus paused, the memory of their last encounter still burning within his spark.

"Negative, Prowl. Blaster will not be part of anything related to this mission. His behaviour has been very erratic lately and he needs time to regain control. Even though his abilities would indeed be of great assistance, his excitable temperament would jeopardize the entire mission."

"As you command."

"The rest of us will stay alert in strategic locations. Silverbolt and Hot Spot, along with their combiner teams, will be ready to assist Jazz and the others in case of necessity. Losing another Autobot life is not an option."

All Autobots nodded in silence, feeling the contagious flame of revenge growing stronger. Better to call it justice, but no matter what, the Decepticons would pay for their crimes in the same way they had committed them.

--------------

Optimus watched in silence as his troops filed out of the War Room, a fleeting glimmer of hope strengthening their resolve. As the last figure disappeared into the darkness, he turned his attention to Ironhide whom had remained motionless at his side.

"They are ready for interment, Prime," he spoke with a hollow voice, "each and every one of them."

The Autobot leader placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, strong and composed, "No mech should ever have to do what you did today… know that every being in this army appreciates your efforts, none more so than myself."

"It's the least I could do; giving them some sort of dignity in death… Prime, how much time do you really think we have? How long do you think those miserable piles of slag will let Nocturne live?"

Optimus returned his hand to his side, gazing blankly at the virtual map still displayed before him.

"To be honest, Ironhide… I do not know. But as long as there is some possibility of retrieving her alive, I will personally see to it that everything is done to make sure she is rescued."

"And if she doesn't make it out alive?"

"Justice will be served, either way."

A saddened smile graced Ironhide's lips, "those worthless slags won't know what hit them…"

He raised a hand and gave his Commander a respectful salute before turning and leaving the room.

As he moved through the shadows, he couldn't help but contemplate that heavy sense of guilt that adorned his leader's proud shoulders.

It seemed he wouldn't be the only mech unable to escape to the welcomed oblivion of recharge that night…

--------------

To many Decepticons, being touched was synonymous of pain, of combat, of treason…

There was a very reduced space left for affection when following an Honor Code that privileged only self-preservation and the oppression of those that were different.

Soundwave was not the exception. He was, in fact, the perfect example of the tacit rule concerning touching.

He never took part in friendly fights, nor shook a hand or palmed a shoulder; even less received such gestures of comradeship himself… He didn't even publicly express any emotion for his Cassettes. In fact, most Decepticons had known their Communications Officer at the beginning of the war, and since those ancient times hadn't seen him patting Ravage more than twice.

Rumor had turned into a general certainty: Soundwave couldn't feel. He was simply unable to experience emotions.

And rumor was perfect for Soundwave. Not being associated with weaknesses was an advantage, a weapon. He and his Cassettes knew what there was to know about his emotions, and that was enough.

None of his comrades in arms could have ever imagined that five delicate fingers would be currently creating authentic conflicts within his infamous coldness.

Nocturne had silently been working on Soundwave's arm for more than a breem, with a delicacy that she certainly would have reserved for one of her own.

Gratitude, she had said.

It wasn't illogical.

Why, then, had he been unable to stabilize the disorder of his thoughts?

An Autobot repairing him… and in his own dominion. Was that rarity enough to disturb him? Or was it something else?

Soundwave wasn't satisfied with himself. No matter how absurd the situation was, he should have been able to adapt it into his convenience and move on.

The Autobot was a tool, an object. He would terminate her as soon as she'd stop being useful.

But since when was a tool able to generate such disturbances in his normally controlled processor? Since when could an object provide such softness…?

Soundwave was not familiarized with insanity. Was that what he was feeling? Becoming a slave of his emotions was the worst of his nightmares. It was there where the origin of resignation started. The search for perfect harmony ceased the moment a sentient mind surrendered bestially to its impulses.

Soundwave watched those delicate fingers as they went about their work, not daring to look up into her blue optics lest he lose himself in their stunning depths.

Losing himself... it seemed he was already falling...

He felt a twinge of pain as she tilted his arm slightly... for some reason he felt the need to murmur in pain, but he resisted. What was this insanity… since when had he ever allowed such weakness to consume him?

It was inexcusable, to be feeling this way… to feel his grip on control slowly slipping away.

He wanted to clench his fists, to find some way to express the tempest within. No mech was immune to certain urges, not even the master of order himself... But those urges could be easily satiated in the arms of a nameless, faceless femme in a whorehouse of Kaon... no loyalties, no promises… just two beings driven by need in a time of war.

Nothing more, nothing less.

But this... this was something different.

Something… that wasn't foreign…

…but wasn't the same either…

A wave of pain swept through his systems; pain that had nothing to do with the wound Nocturne was repairing. Long forgotten memories floated indiscriminately to the surface, flooding his possessor with crushing force.

Forgotten... or repressed... it didn't really matter...

Soundwave looked away, unable to bear the sight of those hands any longer.

"Am I hurting you?" Nocturne asked as she noticed his sudden movement; the laser scalpel pausing momentarily in its work.

"Negative," he responded coolly, fighting to control the slightest waver in his voice.

The femme watched him, no doubt trying to gage the truth of his statement.

"Okay… but you tell me if I do…"

Why was she asking him that? Did it really matter to her if she _was_ causing him pain? He was the enemy… surely even gratitude wouldn't stop her from wanting to inflict some sort of pain.

Beneath his facemask, Soundwave bit his lip components. Little did she know, pain _was_ being inflicted, intentional or not.

"Umm… Soundwave… could you move your arm a little closer, you're pulling away from me…?"

Soundwave looked up at her; a fatal mistake. He hadn't realised that, lost in his thoughts, he'd moved his arm…

Those exquisite lips… it did not escape his attention that that was the second time they had uttered his name… and the first time she had actually addressed him as such…

He extended his arm again, and instantly felt the warmth of her touch.

No. This wasn't acceptable. She was a tool… and instrument to do his bidding and nothing else…

He focussed his attention on the device in her hands, watching the small spray of sparks as another circuit was repaired. He had to focus…

Focus on the repairs, focus on the resonating cannon… focus on anything but those conflicts raging within…

The sound of the door suddenly hissing open ended his train of thoughts.

Salvation?

Negative.

Discomfort increased. It was obvious that the sudden arrival of his two youngest creations would only add more illogical patterns to the equation.

--------------------

Nocturne stopped her work as soon as she heard the door opening. The laser scalpel in her hand turned off as the Autobot hurried to lower her head. She didn't know why, but she was sure that her and Soundwave being discovered wouldn't please him.

_Discovered?_

What was she thinking? She was repairing Soundwave, the one addressed as her master. What was wrong in assisting him?

Shame washed over her processor.

_What was wrong in assisting him?!_

What was _right_ about it?!

He was the enemy; a ruthless killer guitly of crimes she couldn't even imagine... yet for some reason she couldn't bear to see him harmed...

Nocturne tightened her grip on the medical tool, not allowing herself to look at her master or the two Cassetticons now standing before her. When had repairing a Decepticon become an acceptible thing to do? How had grattitude clouded her judgement so much so that the line between right and wrong no longer seemed so clear?

Was it really grattitude?

She looked up slightly, cautiously watching her master for the slightest signal of emotion. Was he feeling as disturbed as she was? No... surely the situation was under his control; efficency was his only concern... it had to be.

Why else would a Decepticon accept the help of a conflicted Autobot prisoner?

-------------

Definitely Rumble and Frenzy agreed on the oddity of the sight, as their astonished facial features showed.

Once the fog of first impression had dissipated, Rumble smirked mischievously, the amusement of watching Soundwave in such a strange situation easily catching his attention. Frenzy, however, made no effort to soften his hateful grimace.

"_So getting hurt was worth it then?" _Frenzy transmitted through the link that Soundwave and his creations shared, unable to repress his rage.

In a foreign impulse of wisdom, Rumble forestalled any remark coming from Soundwave and forcefully palmed his twin's shoulder, trying to deviate attention toward other issues.

"Hey, boss, you won't believe what's happening out there!" Rumble said. "Well, you kicked those Stunticons's afts, right? So, Hook and the other Constructies were repairing Drag Strip and guess what? It turned out that the dumb frag is allergic to pain killers! Allergic!! Can you believe it? The guy was more paranoid than Breakdown, almost shot Scrapper right in the head! You should have seen it!"

"Yeah, Soundwave, you should have seen it… But I guess you were very busy," Frenzy growled, clenching his fists.

Once again, Rumble attempted to break the tense environment that was going thicker every astro second.

"You should've called us for that fight, boss," he complained. "Even if it's you, dealing with the five Stunties is not a piece of cake. We could have used delivering a good aft kicking!"

"Assistance not necessary," Soundwave intoned. "Situation was always under control."

"Weeeell… we are kind of tired now, so…" Frenzy venomously said. "But if you're still busy we can always come back in one solar cycle more… or a thousand. We wouldn't want to interrupt anything…"

Soundwave advanced with a forceful step, almost throwing the laser scalpel from Nocturne's hands. She backed off, scared by the first sign of something related to violence that she had witnessed in her mysterious master. Rumble and Frenzy also flinched.

"Rumble, Frenzy, enter recharge mode now. Disrespect won't be tolerated."

Both Cassetticons knew their creator too well to realize when he was upset. Their bodies acted before their minds, and in less than an astro second they were already in the air, transforming into their Cassette modes and ready to enter Soundwave's chest compartment, who coldly received them.

It all had happened too fast. The laser scalpel was still hot when the Decepticon's compartment closed again.

He looked at Nocturne again, impossible to know if he was upset with her, or if he would include her in the aggressive omens.

"I'm… almost done," she said, trying to keep fear away from her processor.

Soundwave said nothing but extended his arm. Nocturne controlled her shivering and proceeded to apply the medical tool to the open panel on the Decepticon's arm.

The soft vibration of the scalpel brought back a welcomed tranquility. Soundwave seemed tense but apparently he considered the femme as just another device in his laboratory.

"My presence is rejected here," she said, not knowing exactly what had impulsed her to speak again.

"Reaction of the Cassettes: logical," he frugally replied after some moments of silence.

Nocturne stopped her work and stared at Soundwave's chest.

"Can they… hear us?"

"Negative."

"How do you keep them in recharge…?"

"Confidential information," he interrupted her.

"Of course… I didn't mean to be inconvenient, it's just that I…"

Nocturne didn't finish her sentence, but continued repairing Soundwave's arm. The Decepticon felt curiosity growing within, the sudden need to know what was in her mind; the temptation to once again enter her processor… But once again he rejected the idea. The Autobot would notice, and things would get even more uncomfortable, if such thing were possible.

Nocturne finished the repairs and stepped back. Soundwave stretched his arm twice before closing the open panel.

"Repairs performed correctly. Leave the laser scalpel in the medical kit and proceed to your frequency decoder," he ordered.

Nocturne didn't say anything but obeyed. She placed the tool in the only empty space in the ordered medical kit, but didn't release her grip. She remained standing, absent-mindedly looking at the grey metal before her.

"Is it because of the link?" she suddenly asked.

Soundwave fixated his gaze on her, crimson visor narrowing in suspicion. She turned around and stared back at him.

"The link," she repeated. "You said you introduced me to your link… by mistake. Is that the reason why your Cassettes hate me so much?"

"Any Autobot would be hated here," Soundwave replied as he turned his back to her.

"What about you?"

Soundwave was paralyzed; like a shot from his own concussion blaster he felt suddenly dizzy, lost to reality, unable to make sense of the turmoil within. His hands stopped awkwardly before the open panel of the resonating cannon.

The hesitation didn't go unnoticed.

"Do you hate me?" Nocturne insisted.

Soundwave involuntarily crushed one of the exposed circuits of the weapon. Why didn't he silence the Autobot? Why didn't he make her function as a mere tool, a machine whose only conscious action would be to obey? Was it because her voice produced such esthetical harmonies?

Was it because her touch was so gentle…?

"Would you hate the scalpel that is still in your hand?" he said as soon as he felt entire enough to speak with his usual monotone.

Nocturne left the tool in its place and retreated her hand. "Uh… no… of course not."

"Are your questions satisfied now?"

Nocturne didn't cringe by the annoyed tone of his voice. It was minimal, barely perceptible, but she could notice it immediately. In a very short lapse of time she had learned that there was too much hidden behind that apparently monotonous voice. What remained hidden to others, was revealed to her by her acoustic abilities, or perhaps her sensitivity…

"No," she somberly replied.

Soundwave and Nocturne stared at each for eternal astro seconds. For a moment, they were not master and slave anymore, they were nothing they could have given a denomination.

"How much longer will you allow me to live?" Nocturne asked, her voice strangely tranquil.

There was no fear in her, no hesitation… Soundwave had to admit to himself that the femme was no coward.

"Your survival depends of your efficiency," he responded. "Be of use to the Empire, and the Empire may appreciate your efforts."

Nocturne deviated her glance. Could she be addressed as a traitor, then, for trying to remain functional, for trying to maintain her dignity? Everything was so confused, so diluted…

She walked toward her frequency decoder and prepared it.

"I didn't ask to be brought here. Can I be blamed for being hated?" she said, annoyance clear in her beautiful voice.

"Reasoning: understandable," was Soundwave's answer, who forced himself to return his attention to the weapon before him.

Suddenly, Nocturne's vocalizer seemed to be paralyzed. Her gaze, however, remained attached to her silent master.

Condemnation, slavery, involuntary treason… There was so much more behind the abrupt change in her life. Why, then, was she feeling so protected when she was close to Soundwave?

Why was she feeling… comfortable?

_To be continued._

_

* * *

  
_

_We once again want to thank you for your incredible support, knowing that so many of you enjoy our work makes the pleasure of writing this even more worth while. _

_Speaking of our work, we would like to announce a new project that we will be posting shortly... Being some sort of mixture between a crack, serious and yummy yummy fic, we realize that the finished product might not be suited to the tastes of some of you, but, well, we thought we'd give you a taste of things to come anyway: _

"_An accident with the Well of Transformation turns Starscream into a human. Will he be able to be the ultimate Decepticon weapon against the Autobots before losing himself into humanity?"_

_Do you remember that Well? Check the G1 episode "Sea change" for better references._

_We also have several more serious fics planned, one of which may be appearing soon. Keep an eye on our profile, as we plan on placing summaries on there soon…_

_Thanks again :)_


	18. Melisma

_Author's notes: We have decided that, as of next chapter, the rating of this fic will be increased to M. We sincerely hope that this will not deter you all f__rom continuing to read our work; however, we feel that certain upcoming scenes require such caution. Nevertheless, it is not our intention to lower the quality of our work, and we will strive to ensure that all scenes are written with both maturity and a respect for the integrity of the characters involved._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 18**

**Melisma**

The strongest storms happen beneath the most tranquil façades.

Nocturne couldn't have known how much time had passed, how many times she had operated her frequency decoder, following Soundwave's orders as he calibrated his resonating cannon.

Breems went by, one after the other, and she continued working efficiently, like a machine…

But no mindless machine would have used all its willpower to repress the tremor of her hands, no mindless machine would have been so aware of the movements of the one so close to her…

It didn't escape her attention that Soundwave eventually glanced at her, discreetly, covered behind his eternal wall. She wondered what thoughts were running through his mind, if his attention was focused only on the huge weapon before them, or if other thoughts made their way into his controlled mental patterns.

Could it be that she also was part of his thoughts… even for a moment? Or did he only consider her to be a tool, just as he had said?

A warm but powerful wave of something unknown hit her spark, forcing her to deviate her glance. What did it matter, anyway, what Soundwave was thinking? He was her captor, her imposed owner… probably her executioner.

But very deep inside she knew she was looking for excuses. Soundwave wouldn't harm her. Behind his rigid appearance, a world of perfect harmony existed. Nocturne had only taken a look of such world during the brief moment their minds were connected, but it had been enough for her to realize that his insensitivity was only a barrier, as transparent to her as the thick crystal of the window of his quarters that allowed her to see the bottom of the terrestrial ocean. Reinforced… but crystal in the end.

Suddenly, the infamous legend of the Decepticon Communications Officer was collapsing in front of her optics. The image of the cold, creepy and sadistic Soundwave diluted before the esthetic reflection the crystal of the window was returning.

There was nothing creepy in that tall and silent mechanoid that harmonized almost musically the most perfect order. Nocturne wondered if Soundwave practiced meditation, like her…

Once again she reproached herself for her thoughts. Why wasn't she able to see that Decepticon for who he was: an enemy?

The answer arrived like an undeniable truth: because she would have never expected any kind attitude from an enemy, even less an act of salvation…

Who was Soundwave, after all?

Recent memories assaulted her mind, bringing back the strange waves she didn't dare to give a name to.

She remembered Soundwave's arm… so strong and well shaped under her touch…

She remembered her own fingers, forced to their limits to remain controlled, to not reveal her inner tempest with treacherous shivers.

Having him so close to her was disturbing.

She hadn't dared to stare at him directly during the entire repair session. His crimson visor was too penetrating… It seemed to scrutinize everything, impossible to know its limits.

Absorbed in her thoughts, Nocturne didn't notice that it had been a while since Soundwave had last ordered her to calibrate a frequency. Suddenly, his monotonic voice broke the silence.

"Refuel. One breem rest period."

Nocturne blinked in confusion. This time no energon cube was shinning within the darkness. Soundwave himself had it in his hand, offering it to her.

She accepted it without hesitation and leaned against her frequency decoder.

Soundwave stared at his slave for a moment before turning his back on her. Nocturne took a sip from the cube.

"Aren't you refueling too?" she asked.

"Negative."

Nocturne drank again. His answer didn't surprise her. Being such a reserved mechanoid, it was logical for him to keep his privacy extremely protected. Nocturne couldn't help but wonder how would his face look… His face mask covered it almost completely, but the Autobot suspected that esthetic and well defined features were hidden behind.

"Do you always use it? Your face mask, I mean…" she said.

Nocturne knew she was approaching a dangerous zone. She couldn't forget who she was talking to; the saviour could become executioner. But she had abandoned the victim role at some point, and her curiosity was increasing. Soundwave was a mystery that deserved to be discovered.

"Purpose of this conversation: illogical."

The cold intention of his answer was a resounding failure. Nocturne was learning to read her master and wasn't afraid of his hidden zones.

"No conversation is illogical if it serves to satisfy one's curiosity, Soundwave," Nocturne spoke again, disappointment clear in her voice. "But if you don't want to answer my question, then that's okay, I understand…"

She looked down at the energon cube in her hand and swirled it gently, watching the pearlescent pink liquid spin within the confines of its prison. She couldn't explain why she felt such a need to have his attention, why she would risk angering him just to learn something new about him…

Nocturne looked up at him again, her optics falling upon his turned back. She wondered if the rumors were true, that he was this cold with everybody, but just the thought made her shiver.

It couldn't be true…

That a mech as deep, as complex as him, could shut out the universe entirely…? Yes he had his Cassettes, but in the short time she had been in the Nemesis, she hadn't seen him speak more than a few words to them. Surely Soundwave wasn't such a mystery to his own creations…?

She wondered if he was lonely…

"Soundwave…?" Nocturne asked quietly, her gaze not moving from his structure. "I was wondering… if you don't want to answer my questions, then maybe there is something you want to ask me?"

She couldn't help but notice that Soundwave stiffened slightly at her words, and she felt her spark pounding against her chest plate with exhausting force. Was he contemplating her invitation?

"I doubt you would give me the answers I require," Soundwave finally spoke; the harmonics of his voice so cold it felt the very air had dropped in temperature.

The answers he required… what did he mean? It seemed to Nocturne that the life-giving fluids within her system had ceased to cycle momentarily; was that the Decepticon revealing himself… that his only thought would be to ask for something she wouldn't tell him? Something that would make her a traitor…?

No… there had to be something…

Nocturne took another sip from her energon cube. Maybe he misunderstood her…

"You are right to assume that I would never betray my cause… but… you don't have to ask me about that," she pressed, her voice masking the nervousness within. Why was she pushing him to talk to her?

She watched as Soundwave's fingers ceased their work, pausing briefly as he glanced over his shoulder, and she felt a quiver of anticipation course through her systems.

Was it that she just wanted to hear his voice again?

If that was the case, her wish was soon granted, the emotionless harmony shattering the heavy silence with careless ease.

"Why do you insist on asking pointless questions?"

His words hit like a rush of air; an obvious defensive maneuver, yet another barrier placed between them.

"But…"

"I have all the information I require about you already stored in my memory banks; specifications, rank, training," Soundwave interrupted her, "any additional information is superfluous."

Nocturne frowned slightly as he began typing again, why wouldn't he speak to her, drop those icy walls for just a moment? Couldn't he sense her sincerity?

Or was he just denying it…?

But even as she returned her attention to her energon cube, another thought struck her, one that did not calm the racing of her spark.

_He was a telepath_.

Why would he ask a question and risk hearing a lie in return when he could just invade her mind, pluck the knowledge from the source without any resistance?

How did she know that he wasn't doing it right at that moment? Nocturne's body betrayed her mental commands and shivered visibly, sending ripples across the surface of the energon in her hand.

No… somehow she knew, he wouldn't do that to her…

She finished the energon cube. The sweet taste still running through her throat components left no doubt about its purity. In times of war, energon was the most precious of assets. Why was Soundwave refueling her with such high quality fuel then, instead of providing her some low grade?

"You are kind to me…" she spoke again.

Silence welcomed her words. Soundwave didn't acknowledge her and continued about his work, his back still turned to her. But she wasn't going to step back.

"You are kind to me, Soundwave," she repeated.

"Your conceptions are erroneous," he replied after another thick moment of silence.

"I know I am nothing more than a tool to you, but still… you are not like the others of your kind."

Nocturne felt her spark beating without any control when he turned around to stare at her.

"Explain yourself," he intoned.

"What I'm trying to say…" she responded, doing her best to remain calmed, "is that your behaviour is not that of a typical Decepticon."

"And what would such behaviour be?" he continued, suddenly interested.

Once again, Nocturne felt the burning sensation of his optical visor fixated on her, but she couldn't grant herself the luxury of showing her nervousness. She approached Soundwave and returned to him the empty cube.

"Any other Decepticon would have already taken advantage of me… in every meaning of the word… probably would have destroyed me after stripping away my dignity… but you…"

"I repeat: your conceptions are erroneous," Soundwave interrupted her, putting the empty cube aside.

"I knew you would say something like that, but… you allowed me to enter your mind. I know you are not who you pretend to be, Soundwave."

Then it happened. A mirage within the desert, an impossible foreigner… Nocturne's last words had been pronounced with a smile.

_A smile…_

Small, fleeting, imperceptible perhaps to the Autobot herself, but it was there, ignored by the Universe but shocking to the mechanoid who saw it directly.

During his vast experience in an endless war, Soundwave was used to the unexpected. He knew what it was to be attacked by surprise, he knew what it was to crash on a strange world and remain deactivated for thousands of vorns, he knew pain and the proximity of death…

But nothing had prepared him for the impossible view of a prisoner sincerely smiling, a prisoner that was supposed to hate him… But there she was, every astro second more foreign to fear, talking to him, smiling at him…

Her smile was sincere, natural… Soundwave didn't need to read her mind to know it. Could it be possible that she didn't consider him an enemy anymore? No, it couldn't be… The mind of a captive played very treacherous tricks. The Autobot completely depended upon him to remain functioning. That was the only reason why she was showing such sympathy.

But his own reaction was even more surprising. Soundwave couldn't remember the last time he had talked so much during an unimportant conversation. Not even with his Cassettes did he waste words in discussions he considered futile.

Why didn't he silence her? Why didn't he erase her disturbing smile? He was her master; he could do whatever he wanted with her… fulfill her fear of taking her precious dignity, for example. Any other of his comrades in arms would have done it the first chance they got.

But, for some reason, the possibility of harming her was unbearable.

But the time for surprises was not over yet.

"Do you ever smile, Soundwave?"

The question took him completely by surprise. For the first time in millennia he didn't know how to answer, how to react… Not expressing his emotions was so common to him that many thousands of vorns had passed since the last time he was questioned about the matter. But the delicate and beautiful voice of the Autobot entering the dominion of his privacy shattered his defenses in an astro second. How was it possible? Was that a battlefield in which victory was not allowed?

It wasn't logical.

"Resting period has ended. Return to your work station," he ordered, grateful that his monotonic voice hadn't betrayed him. Showing disruptions in his balance was not an option.

Nocturne's smile vanished as quickly as it had appeared. She turned her back to him and proceeded to obey.

Remoteness would have been the best strategy under the circumstances, but the next phase of the resonating cannon project needed Soundwave to connect himself directly to Nocturne's frequency decoder. Trying to concentrate on considering the Autobot as just another tool in his laboratory, Soundwave approached.

---------------

Soundwave continued to stare directly at the Autobot's creation as she stepped aside to let him pass, not daring to give into the temptation of looking at her. As he placed a hand on the console he could feel the scrutiny of her gaze; did she have to look at him like that? So intensely? It was unnerving…

Her words replayed over and over in his mind like some impossible glitch, that melodious voice that seemed to almost sing as she spoke…

_Maybe there is something you want to ask me?_

Why had she invited his interrogation? Surely she understood the dangers she was tempting with her words, the torrent of scrutiny that would have been unleashed had he complied?

Once again, the Autobot was being illogical.

But, as much as he hated to admit it, she wasn't the only one.

The femme would never know the torment her simple questioning had let loose within the Decepticon, the near overwhelming urge to respond, to drop the façade…

Soundwave reproached himself viciously, such weakness; it was unsatisfactory. He began to programme the frequency decoder to the required settings, still refusing to look at her.

Yet the temptation remained, an unbearable sting in his spark…

_Maybe there is something you want to ask me?_

What _didn't_ he want to ask her? There was so much he wanted to know about her, far more than any simple database could reveal… And it was all there for the taking; he didn't even have to enter her mind to attain it…

What would one question matter?

NO, he told himself forcefully. He had to focus; his duty to the empire was far more important than analyzing the existence of a worthless prisoner.

And that was _all_ she was, he told himself over and over again. A prisoner. A tool. Nothing more.

Carefully, Soundwave opened a panel on his torso and connected himself to the device's board, allowing the delicate harmonies to surge through the connection and fill his structure, blossoming into a symphony that seemed to resonate with the very essence of his being.

Wonderous… The sublime song of the universe reintroducing itself to the master of sound, a reunion of long lost companions, and _she_ was responsible for it.

Soundwave's thoughts drifted again… Maybe the Autobot didn't even realize she was staring.

"It's quite a feeling, isn't it?" Nocturne spoke, her voice breaking the reigning silence in the room.

The sound of her words startled him, and it took all of his resolve not to show it. Slowly, Soundwave turned his head and looked over his shoulder at her; another battle lost.

"I remember the first time I felt it work," Nocturne said, her blue optics fixed on his visor, "there's nothing like it, to _feel_ those harmonies that surround you… it's like finding another universe to explore, one that no one else will ever experience…"

A slight laugh escaped Nocturne's vocaliser and she looked away, sending a wave of embarrassment flooding towards Soundwave's delicate sensors. Why was she telling him that, revealing something so personal to that monster?

As if he would care, anyway?

But it hadn't escaped her attention that his body had shivered slightly as he had connected himself to her creation. Nocturne felt a smile tugging at her lips again; he was the only one, aside from herself, that knew what it felt like, to hear and feel what nobody else could…

She looked up cautiously, and saw that the Decepticon was still watching her.

"Indeed it is…" he said evenly. Nocturne couldn't be sure, but she was sure his visor brightened slightly as he spoke.

What was that? Emotion? She looked down at the floor again… no, it couldn't be, not from him…

But she had seen his reaction when she had been repairing him; seen him flinch, seen that moment of discomfort…

Nocturne wondered if Soundwave had even realised how lost he had looked in that moment, when his arm had drifted away from her fingers, his visor fixed on some indiscriminate spot on the floor…

Had she caused that? It was impossible to know. But even as she contemplated that thought, Soundwave shifted his gaze, returning his attention to her creation.

Tranquility seemed to return. Silent breems went by, nothing more than silence between master and slave.

--------------

Big changes happen in the most unexpected moments, often caused by apparently insignificant events. Chances and awkwardness always play important roles.

Nothing was perfect, not even a machine, even less a machine able to think and feel on its own.

Everything happened too fast. An oversight, a moment of ambiguous attention… a tool escaped from the hands of Nocturne and, right before touching the floor, caused ten fingers to encounter each other.

Fingers that belonged to different beings, of opposite factions, ancient enemies…

Slave and master.

Soundwave's spark beat almost brutally when he felt the touch of those fingers again. What line of defense was he supposed to use? All he knew was that his hand froze. But his surprise increased considerably when he noticed that the Autobot seemed to be going through a similar thought process.

Her delicate hand didn't retire, keeping the contact, Autobot and Decepticon sterilely touching a tool but at the same time grazing ardently each other's fingers.

But if awkwardness provoked the first touch, war took care of the second.

A strong quake could be felt from somewhere nearby, making Nocturne lose her balance and fall.

Soundwave's reaction was instinctive, no trace of logic or order guiding him. Before Nocturne reached the floor, Soundwave grabbed her, the impulse of the movement making him drag her toward his chest.

She looked at him, scared. Their optics locked, and she saw it clearly. Her fear wasn't caused by him, but by her own emotions. Soundwave's touch was so strong and protective… his face was so close to hers that she could hear his processor functioning.

She didn't notice that her hand was grabbing Soundwave's arm, the same arm she had repaired, until the shivering of her fingers on the blue metal of the Decepticon betrayed her. However, she didn't break the contact. It wasn't reason, even less ancient prejudices, that revealed to her the only truth she was able to feel in that moment: within those strong arms she was safe.

The close contact with Soundwave's body opened another revealing door: his inner temperature was increasing too… Why, then, wasn't she afraid? Why was her body shivering… waiting?

-------------

Soundwave's arms were burning, as was his chest. He could almost feel his metallic alloy beginning to buckle, he was certain it would start to melt at any moment, but still he didn't release the Autobot.

Another tremor shook the base, this time followed by a loud explosion. A whimper of fear escaped the Autobot's lips as she huddled against his chest, her optics not leaving his visor for a moment.

Soundwave could feel her fear rising, her body shivering in his arms, and suddenly had the need to speak to her, to utter some words of comfort, anything, to put her fears to rest… But for the second time that night he did not know what to say.

He couldn't stop himself from tightening his embrace.

Why wasn't he abandoning the femme to investigate the source of the disturbance; why couldn't he pull himself away from the touch of her hand on his arm, her body on his chest?

He was abandoning his duties…

Soundwave tried to find an answer within his logic, but nothing was there to be found.

Never in his life had he been so grateful to have a face mask. If she could have seen the expression on his face in that moment, if she could have stripped the formerly steely barrier of his feelings… then the battle would be lost.

The truth couldn't be denied anymore.

_Desire._

He desired the Autobot.

Admitting it didn't help to return his mental patterns to the safe confinements of control.

Wanting her was not illogical. Not taking her was.

It was his right, as a Decepticon and as her master. Why, then, didn't he dare to do to her what any other Decepticon would have done?

Soundwave kept his visor fixed on those blue optics, unable to look away. He could hear the sound of her inner circuitry humming quietly; her very existence like music to his sensitive audios.

He could feel himself drawing his face ever closer to hers, feeling the subtle vibrations of her processor permeating through his structure.

He wondered what those delicate lips tasted like…

The irritating sound of an alarm broke every thought, as well as every charm. War's demands were the welcome support that allowed Soundwave to feel the floor beneath his feet again. Before that, all he could recognize about having a body was linked to the warmth of the Autobot against his chest and her hand grabbing his arm.

The alarm also seemed to drag her out her lethargy.

"What is happening?" she asked. This time, fear was clear in her voice.

That alarm in particular could only mean one thing: Autobot intruders. The possibility of losing his slave wouldn't be accepted.

"Security protocol simulation," he lied, as he released his grip on Nocturne and mentally darkened the window with a thick metallic cover.

"But…"

"Laserbeak, eject. Operation: surveillance," he interrupted her.

Soundwave's chest compartment opened and Laserbeak emerged. With a somber cawing, the condor received the mental orders of his creator and placed himself on the console of the main computer, his fierce optics fixated on the prisoner.

"We will resume work once the simulation concludes," Soundwave said and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

The door wasn't yet closed when Nocturne was already longing for his return. Not even the threatening presence of Laserbeak could prevent her from finding herself lost in the memory of his touch, still burning within her body.

_To be continued._

_

* * *

  
_

_We thank you once again for taking the time to read and review our work. All your coments are ve__ry appreciated. Happy Sunday, people!_


	19. Helene

_Thank you guys for your amazing reviews, you really made us blush this time ;oP Today it's a year since we posted this story. We want to express our sincere gratitude for all of you who have followed what started like a small idea during a chat. Cantabile has been a great experience for us and the warm reception you have __gaven to it has been motive for countless smiles._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 19**

**Helene**

A soft light was blinking, trying to trick what pretended to be complete darkness. Ghostly shadows could be seen every time the weak red light turned on, only to disappear again and repeat the cycle.

The silhouettes of ordered and clean furniture could be seen inside the spacious and luxurious private quarters that announced the high rank of its occupant, illuminated mostly by the pale light of the computer screen that gently caressed the lonely and motionless figure sitting before it.

Starscream's inert right hand was hanging over the armrest of his chair and his optics were dimmed, announcing that he was probably about to enter recharge mode.

But, as with almost everything concerning the Decepticon Aerospace Commander, appearances were treacherous.

A sudden spasm shook the formerly motionless hand as shivering fingers stretched as far as their joints allowed. Starscream's optics illuminated as another wave of electrical impulses was sent to him by the half dozen wires connected to the core of his open spark chamber.

Images of female Cybertronians in suggestive positions were being displayed on the screen, one after the other. But it had been some breems since Starscream had last consciously stared at them. They couldn't have been more unimportant. His cerebro-circuits, as well as his lust, were focused on the Autobot prisoner.

He wasn't proud of having his intimate circuitry connected to an impulse stimulator, but unsatisfied needs had driven him toward those extremes, to rely on a lifeless machine to find some relief from his tortured emotional state.

He wanted the accursed Autobot, and not only for the magnificent piece of engineering that she was, but for everything that she meant. On Cybertron, a female Autobot prisoner would have been a temporary pleasure toy, but on Earth her value was almost infinite. Suddenly, good curves meant something more than sensuality and became a symbol of status, of power…

Power that now belonged to Soundwave.

Contempt mixed with pleasure. Starscream would have preferred it had Megatron taken the Autobot for his twisted pleasures. It was true that he hated his leader, but it was also true that he always benefited from his _leftovers…_

That thought, as any other that reminded Starscream of how far he really was from absolute power, repulsed him. A fierce grimace appeared on his face as another energy discharge stimulated his intimate circuitry.

More pleasure invaded the Seeker's frame as his hands roughly held the armrests one more time. However, he knew his pleasure was momentary, artificial… He couldn't disconnect himself from reality; he was playing with himself in the most humiliating method, unworthy of the most attractive Decepticon of the army… Impulse stimulators were very common, but if somebody knew he had one, he wouldn't survive the general mockery.

It was illogical, unfair… A sterile machine shouldn't have be the one providing him pleasure; it should have been _her_… He should have been the one tasting the delights of the Autobot's spark chamber, not Soundwave…

Starscream's mind drifted again to the object of his desires; that sensuous frame, those soft lips, those exquisite hips…

How would she look in the intimacy of a recharge berth? He wondered how it would be to discover her, to introduce his fingers to her inner circuitry until he lost himself, to connect his own energy with hers until he reached ecstasy...

Another wave of pleasure shook him, this time not caused by the rutinary vibration of the machine connected to his spark chamber. More and more images of Nocturne entered the cerebral circuits of the Air Commander's processor, taking him away from his personal quarters, away from his cold chair…

Delicate green hands began to touch him… her thin and feminine body shivered in pleasure, guided by his powerful masculinity… her delicious mouth caressing his spark…

A moan of pleasure escaped from Starscream's vocalizer as his body arched, his arms and legs suddenly tense. Another moan and his hand was on his open chest, starting to stroke his intimate circuitry. The fleeting pleasure of the impulse stimulator was not enough. He needed more, more… He needed the Autobot… he wanted her…

He imagined himself on top of her, his hands claiming her curves, his mouth taking over hers…

_Starscream…_ her voice uttered his name as he entered her, claiming her body for himself, feeling her writhe beneath him in pleasure…

_Starscream…_

He was starting to overload when pleasure became torture again. Starscream's intimate circuitry had barely started to release the energy of ecstasy when the most strident sound of the universe destroyed everything.

Starscream fell from his chair, pleasure turned into pain, as the irritating sound of the alarm continued drilling his audios, too sensitive in that moment, as was the rest of his body. A cry of frustration escaped his vocalizer; once again the universe had denied his desires.

There were very few things, _very few_, that the Decepticon Second in Command hated more than being interrupted halfway through an overload. One of his hands formed a fist and crashed against the floor, as the other one grabbed his sore spark chamber, not searching for pleasure anymore but for something to ease the pain.

Starscream's body shivered in protest as he sat back, his structure resting against the base of the chair. Air cycled furiously through his vents as they fought to tame the heat of rage coursing through his systems, his face contorting into a contemptuous grimace.

_Curse them... _Curse them all for denying him the pleasure that should have been his, the pleasure that he deserved... He balled his fist again and pounded the floor beneath him, his vocalizer expressing his aggravation with a murderous scream, a thousand curses spewing out in both Cybertronian and human tongues. It wasn't fair...

Yet the alarm went on, more intense every time, accenting his hurt intimacy and his crude reality. His masculinity hung inert and unsatiated, still stimulated but more far away than ever from satisfaction. Countless emotions mixed freely within; rage, hatred, pain, humiliation... a potent elixir that tortured his processor relentlessly.

Starscream disconnected the wires that still attached him to the impulse stimulator and managed to get up. The beginning of the overload had altered his energy flow and even to walk meant an effort. But he had no time to recover. There were Autobot intruders outside the base, as the code 2 alarm was announcing, and he was, of course, expected to lead the Seekers on the battlefield and serve as cannon fodder for his glorious leader.

Even his chance to suffer alone was being denied…

He cursed his luck one more time. He hated submarine combat; it minimized his speed and made his alternate mode practically useless, whilst those Autobots were more than used to dragging themselves over the ground.

Reality hit him, anticipating the frozen bottom of the sea that awaited him, erasing all trace of his frugal beginnings of overload… Autobots! The loathsome losers had come to rescue their comrade… Remarkable. Against all predictions, it seemed like Optimus Prime had finally decided to take the offensive.

Starscream returned his still aroused intimate circuitry to his spark chamber and closed it, his hand lingering on his cockpit momentarily as the discomfort of failure continued to hound his circuits.

As his fingers slipped silently away from his structure he allowed a sigh to escape his lips; why was he trapped in a life of misery, why was greatness always so far from his reach? It was as if the entire universe was against him; certainly fate was.

Starscream moved towards the threshold of his quarters, the door hissing quietly open as he approached, allowing a barrage of sound to come flooding in, infecting his private sanctuary. He stepped cautiously forward, his energy flow still somewhat altered, and felt his rage increase a thousand fold as his optics fell upon his hated comrade.

Soundwave…

How he despised him; now more than ever before…

Starscream watched on with odious optics as the accursed telepath and four of his detestable runts made their way to battle; despite the malicious glare directed in his direction, Soundwave did not acknowledge the Seeker's presence. Starscream clenched his fists, the sound of metal scraping against metal making itself heard amongst the din.

"Hey Screamer, you comin' to kick some Autogeek aft or are you gonna just stand there gawking all day?" Rumble teased playfully, clearly excited by the recent turn of events.

But Starscream was far from giving his usual contemptuous response as his continued silence announced; his spark was so polluted with rage that the words refused to form in his vocalizer.

He moved into the corridor, the target of his anger just a few paces before him. It was _all_ Soundwave's fault… his fault that every attempt at a takeover had failed, his fault that Megatron had chosen not to give him the prize he deserved…

His fault that his moment of intimacy had been interrupted…

Starscream had never thought that he could hate a mech more than he did Megatron, but now, as he followed Soundwave into the Command Centre, he was beginning to question his initial estimations…

--------------

"_Decepticons, attack!"_

Megatron's famous battle cry reverberated through Laserbeak's audio sensors as if the condor were listening to it beside the Decepticon leader.

Images, sounds and emotions arrived freely to his processor just as his twin Buzzsaw perceived them, not even a single astro click of difference. Laser beams, missiles and strong metallic sounds started the battle symphony. The Autobots were fighting with unusual violence, understandable under the current circumstances.

"_Soundwave!!"_

Blaster's voice was clearly heard within the general howling. The Autobot Communicator made his way through Dirge and Ramjet, never losing sight of his main objective.

Laserbeak blinked, analyzing the scene that was arriving at his processor. It was all logical. Soundwave and Blaster were rivals, and always looked to fight each other in battle… But the robotic condor didn't remember one single time in which Blaster's facial features had reflected so much fury, so much hate…

New shots and explosions distracted Buzzsaw's attention on the battlefield and, thus, Laserbeak's. He would have preferred to have joined his brothers and creator amongst the chaos rather than sit watching the Autobot prisoner, but he had been given his orders and Soundwave's word was law, whether he liked it or not.

Laserbeak felt the sharpened wing of his twin slicing through Autobot metal before the image of his creator returned. No preambles, no shooting, no special abilities… Soundwave and Blaster were brutally fighting in the old fashion hand to hand combat style. It seemed that the Autobot's fury had led him directly towards a primitively violent behaviour, so uncommon for the ones of his kind.

"… _I'll kill you… if you touched her you are terminated!!!"_

Blaster's words were confusing; threats and insults mixed freely in what was a reflection of the Autobot's altered state. Laserbeak's optics narrowed in malice. Like the other Cassetticons, he hated Blaster more than any other enemy, and watching him in such condition was an unexpected satisfaction.

As was usually the case, Soundwave faced his enemy in deadly silence, each of his actions cold and calculated. However, Laserbeak noticed the alteration in his mental patterns, the unexpected sense of anger, the fleeting note of distress... Soundwave was _defending _something, something that was not his current position, neither the Headquarters, not even his creations…

Laserbeak sent a coded communiqué to his brother... was he the only one sensing the change in Soundwave? It had been a long time since he had detected such emotions from his creator... a _very_ long time...

An unspoken reply reached Laserbeak's processor... no, Buzzsaw confirmed, he wasn't the only one.

Perfectly able to have his attention focused on two situations at the same time, Laserbeak stared at the Autobot before him. Was Soundwave fighting for _her_, to avoid being separated from _her_?

"_RELEASE HER!!"_

Once again, Laserbeak returned his attention to the battlefield. Soundwave and Blaster continued fighting, no signals of victory for either of them.

But the balance was leaning toward the Decepticon's side.

Logical.

The Nemesis ship was able to repel practically any attack and was about to show its immense destructive power, as the firm vibrations coming from the machine room announced. Laserbeak realized that Megatron had ordered the activation of the main cannons of the base.

Illogical?

Negative.

The Autobots were furious, their firepower expressing their rancour. It wasn't convenient to extend the battle too much; sometimes the Autobots' outbursts of heroism took them to impossible victories, but that would not be the case this time. Turn the bottom of the sea into their grave or retire with their pride hurt… the decision was entirely theirs.

Laserbeak remembered that Soundwave had once told him and his siblings a human legend about a female that had caused a war between two powerful factions. Would the Autobots be so stupid to increase the number of their casualties for a simple scientist?

It seemed, perhaps, that they were.

The cannons of the base vomited laser fire, shaking the bottom of the sea. In an absurd display of courage, the guardian Omega Supreme received most of the damage, but the ultimatum had been clearly stated: retreat or face total deactivation. Megatron wouldn't tolerate being attacked in his own dominion without inflicting as much pain as possible. Having already terminated a squad of second class Autobot soldiers wasn't enough to satisfy his hunger for destruction.

Optimus Prime had always distinguished himself as being a cautious leader, and the current battle wouldn't be the exception. However, Laserbeak wasn't able to listen to his retreat call. A strong electrical discharge shook the core of his processor and reached his spark itself. He squawked in pain just as his body hit the metallic floor of Soundwave's quarters. Images of the battlefield became confused with the ones of the Autobot prisoner before him as a painful mixture in which neither dimensions nor distances mattered, only the suffering.

--------------

Nocturne bowed her head, trying to ignore the threatening presence of Laserbeak.

That wasn't the ideal moment for meditation, but still she managed to relax her senses enough to open her audio sensors to their maximum capacity. Not even Soundwave's advanced security system, designed to isolate his quarters from all external sounds, was able to completely overcome the Autobot's abilities. Her audios perceived the shadow of the shooting, the yelling…

Protocol simulation or real battle? She couldn't be sure… The cold tranquillity of the robotic condor watching her confirmed it was indeed a simulation, but then again, his demeanour didn't mean anything. With the obvious exception of the two bipedal twins, Soundwave's Cassettes seemed to share the stoicism of their creator.

_Soundwave…_

Nocturne was fighting her own battle. Very far away from her processor and her logic, her spark debated between the need to be rescued and the desire to stay right where she was.

_Desire?_

It was impossible to deny it. There was so much she still wanted to tell Soundwave, so much to ask him… If the alarm hadn't sounded just some breems ago, she didn't know what would have happened. Her reason refused to give a continuation to what had been interrupted so abruptly. But her body remembered, and longed for it…

She knew she wanted to be in Soundwave's arms again, and the mere thought was terrifying.

Suddenly, it was not the Decepticons that she feared, it was not her uncertain fate… it was herself.

A wave of heat traveled through her body when she remembered Soundwave's wide shoulders, his enigmatic face, his strong and well shaped body… There were so many harmonies still to be discovered inside him, so many…

She shook her head brusquely, forcing herself not to think, denying herself entry to a universe in which she wouldn't find anything more than questions. She stared at Laserbeak, waiting for some kind of reaction to her sudden movement, but the condor seemed absent.

Nocturne bowed her head again, dimming her optics in the process. She shifted her attention to the outside world once again, trying to discern what she could from the cacophony of whispered sounds invading her audios. The link seemed to be alive with emotions, sensations washing over her relentlessly, giving the invisible world beyond those doors a new dimension.

A sense of grim satisfaction suddenly filled her spark; something had pleased her master... Nocturne didn't know why but for some reason she knew that whatever it was would have revolted her had she seen it. Had Soundwave just injured someone?

The satisfaction increased, yes, Soundwave was inflicting harm, she was certain of it. But what kind of simulation required that kind of force, what protocol allowed harm to be caused to one of their own?

_They are Decepticons_, she told herself, swallowing hard on the ripples of sickness rising within her own processor as Soundwave's twisted satisfaction remained. Yet despite her own disapproval, Nocturne couldn't help but long for more... she needed to know what was happening... she needed to feel him... be with him...

She cleared her mind, focussing on nothing more than Soundwave's distant presence in the link. Using the skills gained from millennia of meditative practice she searched for him, picturing his strong, protective form, forcing herself further and further into the link...

A shadow suddenly emerged in her subconscious, like smoke it twisted and turned before growing into something more solid... She could see him... Soundwave...

There was a second figure... but despite Nocturne's efforts it remained nothing more than a ghostly visage. She watched it strike out at Soundwave; he blocked it with his powerful arms and returned the gesture.

The figure lashed out again.

Nocturne's optics brightened as a wave of pain made its way into the link; a sharp impact followed by a throbbing that seemed to permeate through her structure. Satisfaction turned to anger as a second wave of pain took hold. Panic began to rise within her... had Soundwave lied to her, was it really a simulation?

The image dissipated, melting away like ice, fear breaking all concentration.

"_Soundwave?" _

His name echoed through the link before she could stop herself; what if it _wasn't_ a simulation, what if he was in danger? She glanced up at the condor; still he showed no sign of concern. But she hadn't imagined it... Soundwave had experienced some kind of pain, and that thought scared her. She called his name again...

"_Soundwave?"_

Why wouldn't he answer her? Couldn't he sense her concern, her fear for him?

_He cannot answer me_, she told herself firmly, trying to subdue the fear gripping her spark, _he needs to concentrate, needs to complete his duties... _

Nocturne looked up at her guard, her blue optics scrutinising his fierce expression, searching for any clue to the events happening beyond her prison. Surely the robotic condor would show some outward sign of concern if Soundwave were in real danger.

_He is safe_, she reassured herself, _he is safe_...

She began again to listen to war's opus; even when simulated it conjured images she would rather forget. The sound of laser fire filled her audios, the rattle of machine guns, the blast of a cannon...

New vibrations shook the entire ship, but Nocturne didn't have time to wonder what kind of weapon had been discharged outside. Laserbeak collapsed without any preamble, only the dry sound of his body hitting the floor and a single wounded squeak.

And then Nocturne felt it. His pain. As clear and tangible as if it were her own. And there was something else... something that originated not from Laserbeak but from Soundwave... Distress; he had obviously felt that pain too...

Nocturne's spark was pounding rapidly as concern filled her; her instincts gained from her previous role as a medic indicating that something was horribly wrong. Cautiously, she approached the fallen condor.

"_Stay away… Autobot…"_

She could clearly hear his words through the link, despite his weakness. Was she able to contact the Cassettes that way too, then?

"_I want to help you," _she mentally transmitted.

"_Don't get closer…"_

"_Your condition is critical, I can sense it... I can help you, and I will."_

Nocturne kneeled before the weakened Laserbeak. She knew that, despite his condition, he was more than capable of shooting his missiles or using his sharp claws and given his warnings, would probably attempt to do so.

But nothing of that mattered. One of Soundwave's creations was in danger… and she would save him, no matter the consequences.

Nocturne reached a hand out towards the condor, only to snatch it back rapidly as he attempted to nip her with his beak.

"_I told you...stay away..."_

"_I'm not going to harm you..."_ Nocturne told him gently, once again extending her hand.

Laserbeak backed away, _"Don't touch me, filthy Autobot..."_

Yet before his words had faded, Laserbeak began to squawk, his wings flapping frantically as panic filled his spark, flooding the link, drowning all other emotion.

"Laserbeak, what's wrong?" Nocturne asked, "please... let me help you, just tell me what's wrong."

But the condor continued his hysterical display, seemingly lost to reality, until suddenly he fell silent, his optics dark, his body still.

"_Laserbeak?"_ Nocturne transmitted, but silence was her only reply.

She placed a hand on his body and to her relief felt the subtle vibrations of his processor as it functioned under her touch. What had happened to him, there was no outward sign of malfunction; it had to be internal?

Nocturne ran her fingers under Laserbeak's unconscious form, lifting him gently into her arms. She carried him over to Soundwave's workbench and placed him down upon its lustrous surface, running a scan of his systems as she did so.

But the scan brought no answers either; he seemed to be in perfect condition... No damaged circuits, no overheating... nothing...

Nocturne frowned, curiosity mixing with her concern. "What's wrong with you, Laserbeak?" she muttered quietly as she collected an assortment of tools from the medical kit that remained from Soundwave's repair session.

Skilled fingers began their duty as Nocturne started to open the condor's armour, exposing unblemished circuitry. She worked in silence, checking each wire and conduit with meticulous care, every now and then caressing his unconscious mind with her own as a reassurance that he was safe, not that she was sure he could perceive it in his current state.

The Autobot lost herself in her work, her mind focussed on nothing but her patient. She had to find a reason for his condition, had to help him somehow...

Nocturne didn't even stir as the door behind her opened...

_To be continued._

_

* * *

  
_

_We have half of the next chapter already written, so expect a very fast update. Thanks for reading :o)_


	20. Senza sordini

_As promised, here you have a fast update. We knew we ended last chapter in a cruel cliffhanger, so here is our redemption. Thank you for all your comments and favorites. We are very very grateful._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 20**

**Senza sordini**

It was impossible to compute feelings.

Recognizing them also belonged to the universe of the inconceivable, even though those feelings were being processed by a perfectly mature, rational and perceptive mind.

Soundwave had been on line for thousands of vorns. A multitude of experiences and sources of knowledge had forged his analytic mind during that time, and thus, his strong personality.

Facing an unprecedented feeling was not only a novelty, but an uncomfortable torture, another push to his already shaken coldness.

"Release her!!"

Blaster attacked with killer fury. Before Soundwave could target him with his concussion blaster, the Autobot violently punched the Decepticon's arm, throwing the weapon to the ground. But Soundwave didn't depend on weapons to defend himself, not even on his sonic abilities. He was one of the strongest Decepticons of the Empire and never avoided hand to hand combat. He received Blaster with the same brutality directed toward him, and soon both communicators were exchanging irate punches, each one of them trying to damage the rival as much as possible.

"Where is she?! If you've damaged her, you sick freak, if you've dared to put your filthy hands on her…!"

Soundwave was never one to talk much when he was involved in a fight; that's why his silence during that combat wasn't strange at all. But each one of Blaster's words painfully stabbed him, causing a suffering that didn't have anything to do with the punches he was receiving.

Did Blaster know Nocturne? Did he have feelings for her?

Still refusing to name the new feeling that was slowly invading his spark, Soundwave slammed his fist against Blaster's face, feeling an evil satisfaction as the hard alloy of his rival deformed due to the violent contact.

The image of Nocturne and Blaster together delivered rage to his processor. Imagining her in his hated enemy's arms was unbearable, he couldn't process it… Had it happened, then?

Did Nocturne and Blaster…?

A missile hit very close to both combatants, enveloping their fight in a blanket composed of the remains of the seabed and isolating them from the rest of their comrades. In that moment, there were no Autobots or Decepticons. Blaster and Soundwave were fighting for a female.

The thought was very uncomfortable for Soundwave, but also a revelation. Just as he had admitted to himself that he wanted Nocturne, he had to deal with a humiliating truth: he was jealous… jealous of anybody who had touched her before…

Blaster had to be terminated. Immediately.

There was no time for more preambles. Soundwave's shoulder cannon rotated, ready to shoot against its target.

"_Soundwave!!"_

Nocturne's voice arrived like the only clarity in those waters, as dark as his own thoughts, dominated by uncontrolled emotions.

She was calling… she was calling for him.

With his shoulder cannon still rotating, Soundwave fired. It had been many millennia since the Decepticons Communications Officer had last acted guided by emotions. The concern for Nocturne entered the dense mix of his anger, jealousy and desire.

She could feel his pain and he knew it, but still he couldn't help the stinger of doubt biting his spark. If she knew Blaster was out there, so close to her… how extreme would her anguish be, how unbearable her desire to reunite with him?

As erratic as the mental patterns of its carrier, Soundwave's shoulder cannon missed the shot.

The Decepticon was momentarily paralyzed, surprised beyond his limits, reluctant to believe he had failed a shot at such a short distance. What was happening to him? Was he being dragged toward destruction by his own weaknesses, not being able to stop it?

Taking advantage of his rival's moment of hesitation, Blaster charged again, this time materializing his electro-scrambler gun. Soundwave prepared his shoulder cannon again, ready to exchange fire until the Autobot's head separated from his body, until his body exploded, until his limbs were scattered across the bottom of the ocean… the same limbs that perhaps had already touched Nocturne… _his _Nocturne…

But the weapons of both fighters never vomited destruction. The defensive cannons of the Nemesis shook the battlefield, making Soundwave and Blaster fall to the ground. The Decepticon wasn't as fast as his rival, but hurried to get up. He had to terminate Blaster, right there and in that moment.

Still shaken by the effects of the cannons of the base, that had affected both factions alike, Soundwave saw Ironhide coming from the debris and roughly dragging the fallen Blaster with him.

It didn't matter. He would destroy them both, and he wouldn't waste time with brutal and unworthy methods. The unique inner circuitry of the Decepticon Communications Officer activated, preparing a sonic attack of massive proportions.

He was about to release all the fury of his destructive sound waves, when something like a painful needle penetrated his mind. Buzzsaw's pain entered and took him out of his frenzy, forcing him to focus again on the permanent communication he maintained with his Cassetticons.

A new pain arrived, this time coming from Laserbeak, finishing the process of returning Soundwave to reality.

The Autobots were retreating. Following Megatron's orders, some Decepticons were chasing them, but Soundwave wouldn't be part of that. Buzzsaw and Laserbeak were in extreme pain, both condors calling the one being they completely trusted.

Soundwave ran toward a mountain of debris. Ravage was already there, carefully removing an injured Buzzsaw from under a rock. Soundwave hurried to reach them and took the condor in his arms, trying to control the convulsions of his damaged creation, as he mentally ordered Ravage to clear the path toward the closest entrance of the base. He had to take Buzzsaw to Laserbeak immediately, or the damage to both of them would be irreparable.

----------------

When they opened the door, the first thing Soundwave and Ravage saw was the Autobot prisoner leaning over a motionless Laserbeak, who lay on a workbench.

"_The Autobot!"_ Ravage growled, and before Soundwave could react, the robotic feline attacked, launching himself at the femme, his claws unsheathed.

At the sound of his approach, Nocturne turned to look over her shoulder, finding his burning optics bearing down upon her. All she could do was scream as the full force of his attack threw her forward, causing her to land heavily on the unconscious form of Laserbeak.

Fear coursed through her systems as she felt Ravage's claws tearing at her back, pain searing across her structure like acid.

"_RAVAGE!"_

A furious hand of indigo took hold of Ravage's nape, a grip so tight it threatened the integrity of the feline's structure.

"_You will release her, NOW!" _Soundwave roared through the link, throwing his eldest creation unceremoniously across the room. Ravage landed heavily against the wall, a murderous snarl escaping his vocaliser.

"_She was attacking my brother!"_

"_She was saving his life, you slagging fool!"_ The remainder of his communication did not require words.

Turning his back on his creation, Soundwave approached the Autobot. He could feel her terror rippling out in uncontrollable waves as she gingerly lifted herself from the workbench, her arms trembling.

"_You are safe now,"_ he told her through the link, his hand gently taking hold of her arm. He could feel her body quaking in his grip.

Soundwave's visor travelled the length of her back, anger rising within as he surveyed the damage left by his creation. As he looked up again, Nocturne turned to face him. Her optics were so wide, burning with incredible intensity.

"We were just sitting here, waiting for you to return, when he just started to panic…" Nocturne said, her beautiful voice wavering slightly. "I tried to calm him but he became even more upset, and then… he just collapsed. I ran a complete scan of his systems but couldn't find anything wrong… I don't understand…"

Soundwave stood in silence for some astro seconds, his optical visor fixed on her delicate face. Why was she worried about Laserbeak when she herself had just been attacked? It didn't make sense.

"He is intrinsically linked to his twin," he finally spoke, releasing her arm and moving towards his computer console. Nocturne followed his movement, and felt a shiver of concern suddenly fill her spark as her optics fell upon the broken form of Buzzsaw.

"Oh my… what happened? I… I thought you said it was a simulation…"

"It was…" he lied again after a moment's silence.

"Then how…?" Nocturne silenced her question; _they're Decepticons_, she reminded herself as another wave of pain washed over her, _they'd be willing to kill one of their own, even in training_. "So, he is linked to Laserbeak…?" she asked instead.

"Affirmative. When Buzzsaw goes offline, so too does Laserbeak. Repair Buzzsaw, and Laserbeak will recover also." Soundwave gently placed Buzzsaw's body on the workbench, beside his twin.

A slight frown darkened Nocturne's facial features as she looked down at the two motionless Cassettes before her, "I've never heard of that happening between twins before, that's really quite extreme… Does the same thing happen with the others?"

"Negative," Soundwave replied, not looking up from his work. Nocturne watched in silence as he carefully arranged an assortment of medical tools on the bench, order in everything he did. She wondered how often he had been faced with the same situation, and if it was concern that led him to the current display of care.

Maybe it was just a matter of efficiency…

"What about Rumble and Frenzy? They're twins, right?" she pressed, her concern and curiosity getting the better of her. A bond so strong it could kill? She couldn't help but be intrigued by the idea.

"Negative, only Buzzsaw and Laserbeak are affected."

"But why… what makes them so different?"

A thick silence filled the room, cold and uncomfortable. Nocturne repressed the need to shiver, a result of both her increasing pain and the coldness of her master. She looked down at his strong hands as they spread Buzzsaw's wing, revealing the extent of the damage.

It didn't escape Nocturne's attention that he glanced at her, surreptitiously, before returning his attention to the row of medical tools.

"That does not concern you," Soundwave finally responded, the cold tone of his voice making clear his intention to terminate the conversation. Had she said something wrong; somehow offended him by mentioning his creations? Maybe he thought she was criticising him…

Whatever it was, it was obvious to the Autobot that something had rattled the Decepticon, no matter how hard he tried to mask it from her.

Silence descended upon them again.

Nocturne's glance shifted from the hands that were cautiously exploring the condor's body to Soundwave's arms, his torso, his chest... Dents and scratches marred his powerful structure; they did not look serious in the slightest but she was sure they would be causing him some discomfort. She was certain he was hiding it from her.

What had happened out there; who had he been fighting so viciously? Nocturne couldn't shake the feeling that it hadn't been a simple simulation; but then again, why would Soundwave lie about something like that? Was he trying to hide the fact that he _had_ been in danger? How much damage did Megatron allow during a simulation, anyway?

She returned her gaze to Laserbeak and Buzzsaw... apparently the near-death of two warriors wasn't beyond the limits of acceptance. Nocturne shivered, resisting the need to grimace in pain.

Why hadn't he answered her, then? If he was in some kind of danger, as his injuries and earlier pain suggested, why didn't he tell her so? Couldn't he hear the fear in her voice as she had called to him?

But why would he respond? Why would he care if she were afraid; if her feelings were twisted and misguided?

He wouldn't. Surely...

"_Damage is serious, but repairable,"_ Soundwave stated tacitly as he examined his creation, the sound of his voice making Nocturne jump. _"He should be functional within a few breems, with your help."_

Soundwave looked at her then, his crimson visor burning, impossible to read.

"_You have it…"_ Nocturne confirmed silently as she took hold of the tool Soundwave extended to her. She surreptitiously bit her lip components as the movement sent a wave of pain through her structure; there were more serious issues to be concerned with then her own discomfort.

----------

Nocturne could feel fatigue clawing at her, pain relentless in its pursuit to break her. She felt the tool in her hand tremble and pulled it away from Buzzsaw's circuits, scared she might cause further damage.

Soundwave looked up, drawn from his thoughts by her sudden movement.

"You are in pain…" he said evenly, resting his hands on the workbench before him, the laser scalpel clenched between the fingers of his right hand.

"No, I… I'm fine…" Nocturne replied, immediately returning her attention to Buzzsaw, more than aware of the warm fluid now flowing down her back. She couldn't explain why, but the thought of displaying her weakness in front of Soundwave terrified her.

"Do not lie to me," he said, his crimson visor scrutinising her every move, "you require medical attention." He pointed to his recharge berth with a free hand, "You will rest until I am finished repairing Buzzsaw."

She brought her gaze up to meet his, "Soundwave, please… I'm fine. Let me finish this and then…"

"Retire: it is an order."

Nocturne opened her mouth to reply, but suddenly couldn't find her voice. How was she supposed to respond to that?

An order?! Why was he ordering her to rest; could it be that he was concerned for her welfare, that he didn't want her to suffer?

No, it wasn't concern for her… he just didn't want her making a mistake.

"I will not repeat myself," Soundwave stated again, his voice clear of any emotion.

Nocturne sighed in defeat, and returned the tool to its place in line, deviating her optics away from his penetrating visor in the process. Slowly, gingerly, she moved towards Soundwave's recharge berth, and instantly felt the stiffness that had settled in her structure. Although she didn't want to admit it, she was grateful for the reprieve.

She pulled herself up onto the berth and rested her shoulder against the wall, her legs dangling over the edge. As Nocturne watched Soundwave go about his work, her thoughts began to drift once again to that mysterious Decepticon that dared to call himself her master.

How could it be that a tyrant such as him could show such concern for another being; because she was certain that was what he was doing as he repaired the unconscious condor? His work was meticulous, yet there was gentility in his every action, a level of care that Nocturne would not have expected from any Decepticon, let alone him.

Her thoughts then drifted to Ravage, the robotic feline that in an instant had brought her such pain, such fear…

But he had also delivered to her another revelation; an absolute truth that could not be denied, no matter how absurd it seemed…

Soundwave had protected her, and not from just another of his treacherous comrades. He had saved her from one of his own; put her safety before the feelings of his own creations… She hadn't been oblivious to the waves of anger that had permeated through the room when he pulled Ravage away from her…

Could it be that he saw her as something more than just a tool? She reproached herself for her thoughts; an idea like that… it wasn't natural.

Nocturne wondered if Ravage had sensed something, some sort of abnormality in her systems that somehow betrayed her twisted thoughts.

She also hoped that Soundwave's reprimand hadn't been too severe; but judging by the feline's immediate exit, she was certain he had not been kind.

A grimace tainted Nocturne's features as she adjusted her position slightly. She looked down at her fingers, laced nervously in her lap.

_You require medical attention… you will rest until I am finished repairing Buzzsaw…_

The words returned to her mind like a surreal dream. Until he is finished repairing Buzzsaw? And then what? She glanced over at Soundwave, still repairing the damage to his creation. Pain coursed across her back again, weariness taking hold with an oppressive grip.

She dimmed her optics… just for a moment…

------------

Nocturne woke with a start, and found Soundwave standing before her, her arm resting in his hand.

"W…what…?" she stammered in fear, watching with confusion as the Decepticon injected something directly into her fuel line. Nocturne tried to pull away, but his grip was too firm. A whimper of panic escaped her vocaliser. "What…?"

Soundwave moved her arm back to its place in her lap, releasing his fingers.

"Painkillers," he replied to her unspoken question as he turned and walked away, "there is no use in attempting to hide your pain from me."

"But…"

But what? Nocturne watched the blue Communicator, unsure of what to say. Had he really given her painkillers, or was it some other poison, designed to mess with her mind, strip away her defences?

But even as she contemplated those thoughts, she began to feel her pain recede.

So why had he given her painkillers?

Soundwave returned to the recharge berth and set down those same medical tools she herself had been using to repair Buzzsaw only a few breems ago.

"I need you to lie down," he told her, taking hold of her arm and guiding her downwards. _"You do not need to fear me,"_ he reassured her tacitly as he stepped away from the recharge berth.

Nocturne lay down on her chest, her cheek resting on her left arm. She shivered slightly as the Decepticon moved from her field of vision. Was he really going to repair her?

Her right arm hung languidly over the edge of the recharge berth, her shoulder baring the deepest wounds. She could feel the warm stream of lubricant snaking slowly down her arm, dampening her fingers before dripping thickly to the floor.

Was he going to show the same gentility as he had done with his Cassettes? Or would he be brutal, treating her with the same level of respect he would a mindless machine?

Nocturne's spark beat frantically as fear once again took hold, how could she possibly trust him, how could she allow herself to be so completely defenceless…

And then it happened. Fingers… touching her back, grazing her armour; a murmur of surprise escaped her lips. Why couldn't he stand where she could see him?

"You have four lacerations," he told her as his fingers continued to trace her form, "some minor damage to your circuitry," they skimmed across her shoulder, "and a punctured lubricant line."

Soundwave gently touched the twisted metal edging one of her wounds, "Only the wound on your shoulder is serious, but it can be repaired."

Nocturne felt his hands retreat, and before she could react, he appeared in her field of vision again. Even in her current state, she couldn't help but notice the fact that her optics were now level with his torso, and those intriguing buttons.

"_This is going to hurt,"_ Soundwave told her tacitly as he reached for one of the tools, moving out of view again.

Nocturne tightened her lip components, ready to bare whatever may come. But the pain never arrived, barely a slight wave of discomfort in her shoulder, overshadowed by the care that the Decepticon showed when he began to work on her lubricant line.

Soundwave's fingers were agile and expert, but there was something strange in the way he was touching her… something almost kind… During her life, Nocturne had never been wounded; repair sessions meant nothing more than rutinary and sterile medical revisions. What Soundwave was doing to her was completely new, foreign… and it felt good… it felt too good…

For infinite astro seconds, silence reigned, accompanied by the soft sound of the inner circuitry of Laserbeak and Buzzsaw, who remained on the workbench in recharge mode.

"Do you feel pain?" Soundwave suddenly asked.

His question took Nocturne by surprise. Was Soundwave concerned about her?

"No…" she managed to reply.

Silence took over again, but she wouldn't let it prevail. She had to ask him, she had to know…

"But I felt yours…" she whispered.

Soundwave didn't reply.

"I felt your pain," she insisted. "Somebody was hurting you, and you were hurting him."

"Protocol simulations involve physical conflict," Soundwave responded. "Improving fighting techniques requires practicing them in their purest form."

"I understand…"

Nocturne had a small spasm under the touch of the laser scalpel, that continued repairing her punctured lubricant line.

"Do you require another dose of painkillers?" Soundwave asked.

"No… no… that was just a defense mechanism of my inner circuits due to the loss of lubricant."

The medical tool stopped, as did Soundwave's fingers. Nocturne raised her glance, meeting the buttons of his torso again. For some reason, she was ashamed to stare directly at them.

"Is something wrong?" she dared to ask.

"You helped Laserbeak. Your repairs on him prevented him from going offline, saving Buzzsaw in the process… Why did you do such thing?" Soundwave asked after some moments of silence.

Nocturne lowered her glance again, looking for some neutral point on her arm on which she was resting her head. "He was injured. I felt his pain… as I did with yours… Must be because of the link."

"Laserbeak was entering stasis lock. He couldn't have prevented your escape."

Nocturne noticed the rancor in his voice. It was obvious that pronouncing those words was difficult for him. Something was upsetting him… too much.

She opened her mouth to answer but no sound came from her vocalizer. There was no answer, no exit. She would never admit to the Decepticon the storm of her own feelings, even less if she wasn't able to understand them herself. Maybe she had been locked inside that base for too long, maybe she was losing the sense of reality, of time…

She listened to Soundwave placing the laser scalpel aside. Apparently, he wouldn't demand an answer to his question, perhaps he already knew…

Nocturne opened her optics to their limits when she felt the Decepticon's hands touching her back again.

"Major damage had already been repaired. The rest of your lacerations are minimal. Your self repair circuits will fix them," he said.

However, his hands didn't retreat. Soundwave continued examining Nocturne's back with a touch that was very far away from being purely medical.

Strong and yet gentle fingers travelled over her, analyzing her small wounds.

Nocturne felt his touch soothing as his fingers began to drift; starting at the arch of her back, working their way along her curves, caressing her shoulder... His fingers moved so slowly; grazing her wounds, drifting down her arm...

It was then when Nocturne knew. She could finally name what the contact of those hands was causing to her.

_Pleasure._

------------

Soundwave was used to seeing the physical damage that war could cause on the body of a Transformer. He had seen such damage on his enemies, on his comrades in arms, on his Cassetticons, on himself…

Why, then, was the sight of the light wounds on the back of the Autobot so disturbing?

No, the wounds were not the problem… it was the unbearable thought of her suffering that was collapsing his walls.

Making her pain disappear was his priority, and focusing on that thought made Soundwave find the necessary strength to keep his hands firm as he continued to repair his slave.

As he touched the Autobot with a kindness that was almost unknown for him, Soundwave returned his thoughts to the battle he had just fought. He remembered Blaster attacking him with a hatred that could only have been motivated by an authentic feeling toward Nocturne…

Soundwave needed to know. He was aware that in that moment he and Nocturne were moving inside a universe of unsaid things, that perhaps she knew better about the lie he had told her about the fight.

He needed to know.

As he continued revising Nocturne's back, Soundwave carefully withdrew his mental barriers, expanding his mind toward the female laying down on his recharge berth. Even though she was already part of his mental link, he was very capable of entering her mind without letting her know his presence.

He couldn't get very deep, though; otherwise she would notice the invasion. But perhaps the surface of the mental patterns of the Autobot would be enough to clear his doubts, to tranquilize him from the inner hell he was living.

He needed to know if the Autobot had some sort of trust for him… He also had to know her feelings for Blaster…

Almost with fear, he penetrated that little part of Nocturne's mind in which she wouldn't notice his presence, but what he found made him hesitate.

The shivering in her structure… What Soundwave had initially associated with mere pain, came from another source. She was comfortable, relaxed under his contact… but at the same time extremely nervous, afraid…

Afraid? Of him?

Negative.

Of herself.

Unconsciously, Soundwave's hands intensified their contact and began to gently massage Nocturne's back. Her body vibrated almost musically under his fingers, responding…

And then it happened. A moan escaped from her vocalizer… a moan that had nothing to do with pain. Was she… was she feeling pleasure?

Soundwave savored that beautiful sound and allowed it to arrive to the most fortified side of his spark. It was there where it resided… that place that he had closed so many millennia ago…

Yet, he retired his hands as if he had received an electric shock. Nocturne raised her head and glanced at him, shame perfectly visible in her face. It seemed that she also was realizing what her moment of weakness had done.

"Repairs are concluded," Soundwave said, unable to look at her and pushing himself off the recharge berth. "There are duties I must attend to. You will be returned to the brig until further notice."

Nocturne also deviated her glance, her spark burning.

_To be continued__._

_

* * *

  
_

_Sorry to everybody who thought Starscream was the one walking through that door, but don't worry, our favorite egomaniacal Seeker will have a lot of importance during this story. Please stay tuned. We highly recommend next chapter._


	21. Adagio Cantabile

_As you may have noticed last time, we highly recommended this chapter; and we still do. This is our longest chapter to date; it has taken over a month to produce and has been by far the hardest to write. But, we think it's worth it, and we hope you do too. We suggest you pay very close attention to the events about to unfold, as we drop numerous hints (some more obvious than others) which will let you in on some of the things we have planned for later on..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 21**

**Adagio Cantabile**

Long dark shadows stretched through the corridors of the Nemesis base, foretelling the movements of the unusual pair walking slowly towards the brig. Awkward silence marked their path, a mixture of confused emotions, shame, desire... A tincture of truth that neither mechanism had ever expected.

The sound of their footsteps echoed eerily in Nocturne's audios, each one announcing without remorse that she was yet another step closer to her prison, another step closer to being alone... A feeling of uncertainty filled her spark as she walked before her master; glancing back every now and then to see that he was still there guiding her, forcing her to continue forward.

What had happened back there, within the ordered confines of his personal quarters? The chaos of her mind seemed to be contrary to the order instilled by the room they had left behind... in opposition to the steely resolve of the one that walked behind her...

But was that façade a true reflection? Was it possible that Soundwave felt the same way?

Was his spark burning like hers?

It was impossible to know. Yet somewhere within her, Nocturne couldn't help but hope that it was.

She felt the warm touch of shame sweep over her body as she continued her journey; was she a traitor for having such thoughts? Was it wrong for her to be feeling that way; to be feeling such desire and yearning for the enemy?

For _him_...?

She had to be; there was no other word to describe it, no other name that could be given to her forbidden hunger. But not even that thought could quash the fear that was beginning to take form within her as she pictured those dark and lonely confines awaiting her arrival.

And it wasn't her dislike of closed spaces that was causing her that fear.

He was abandoning her... Locking her away while he attended to his duties Primus knew where, and this time neither Laserbeak nor Buzzsaw would be there to guard her; she would be completely alone for the first time since her capture.

Alone with her thoughts...

Alone with her fear...

Alone with her desire...

Alone.

................

Starscream stalked maliciously away from the Command Centre, rage filling his spark with unrepentant intensity. The harsh words of Megatron's latest tirade still rang in his audios, insisting on reminding him of his failure like a persistent insect refusing to die.

How had it suddenly become _his _fault? How had the Autobot's sudden and unprecedented attack on the Decepticon headquarters become an example of his own supposed inadequacies?

Megatron was delusional.

If it was anybody's fault it was Soundwave's; or Megatron's himself for giving Soundwave the female in the first place. If Megatron had just taken her where she was, huddled against Soundwave's leg aboard that Autobot ship, they all could have had a taste of her, and then terminated her when they were done.

Surely that would have been the simple solution... they would have had their fill, another Autobot would have died, and those insufferable weaklings wouldn't have attacked their base. Simple.

But no... that wasn't good enough for Megatron.

Starscream allowed a sharp, arrogant laugh to escape his vocaliser. No, it certainly wasn't his fault.

The sudden sound of footsteps approaching caused the Seeker to pause in his tracks, his suspicious nature momentarily crushing the fury inside. He was in no mood to address his beloved comrades, and the thought of having to fraternise with one of them when all he wanted to do was return to his quarters and brood made him sick with disgust.

It was an unhappy state of affairs, Starscream mused, in which he was the only mech in that pathetic army worthy of associating with someone of his own level of greatness. His wingmates were tolerable, to a point, but even they didn't meet his lofty standards. Not by a long shot.

He listened in silence as the sound grew ever closer, the slow and steady tapping suddenly diverging to become two. Starscream hadn't noticed the sound of the second set of footsteps; so much softer than the first.

Suddenly the truth began to emerge from the murky cacophony created by the echoing corridors. A malignant smirk twisted the Air Commander's lips; those were not the heavy footsteps of a mech...

Silently, Starscream made his way to the end of the corridor and peered cautiously around the corner. Seeing that no one was there, he moved into the empty passageway, melding into the shadows like a predator stalking its prey.

And there he waited, his spark filled with spite, as his hated nemesis approached...

.................

"Well, well… but what do we have here? The happy couple… what a touching sight. I should record it for posterity."

Soundwave turned around and faced Starscream, as Nocturne placed herself behind her master, unconsciously grabbing his arm.

Starscream came out from the shadows and stared at them. "Definitely, this is not a common scene in this base…" he continued.

"Retire," Soundwave said.

Starscream burst out in laughter. "Aren't you going to attack my mind this time, Soundwave? You are strange tonight. Has something… or _someone_… shaken your precious coldness, not to mention your uncharismatic personality?"

"Petition won't be repeated," Soundwave stated.

Starscream ignored him. He slowly approached, this time addressing Nocturne.

"You look particularly beautiful tonight, Autobot. I sincerely hope your stay in this base has been agreeable so far, although nothing can be compared to the pleasures awaiting you once you receive my attentions."

"Stay away from me," Nocturne said, strengthening her grip on Soundwave's arm.

"Yes, yes, I know…" Starscream said, stopping his pacing. "You will give me that boring monster speech again, won't you? It's curious, however… because you are precisely hidden behind one of the worst. You would be horrified if you knew half of the things your dear master has done during his illustrious career in this army."

"Your purpose here is irrelevant, Starscream. Retire," Soundwave interrupted.

Starscream smirked. Soundwave's voice had sounded as neutral and monotonic as usual, but the Seeker was observant and could perceive the anger, as clear as it was strange. Infinite satisfaction invaded him when he realized he had found the so wanted weakness of his rival.

"What's wrong, Soundwave? She's only an Autobot slave… You are not going to tell me you actually care about her opinion of you. Haven't you shown her already the sadistic monster you really are?"

Nocturne stepped forward, never releasing Soundwave's arm.

"You are the only monster here, Decepticon creep," she said, annoyance clear in her voice.

Starscream's smirk increased, disguising the rage he was really feeling. But it didn't matter; his theory had been proved. Soundwave's weakness was bare naked now and it would only take a small amount of ability to destroy him and obtain the female for himself. The road to victory appeared as clear as his own desire.

"Decepticon creep, huh?" Starscream said. "Your words don't fool me, Autobot. I know perfectly well that you want me; all females want me… And you are so lucky, because I want you too. When I interface with you, you will beg me to never stop. You will add your name to the infinite list of femmes that have prayed Primus to stay permanently attached to my spark chamber. Why don't you open yours, by the way, and show what you have for me…?"

Soundwave moved fast, too fast. His hand brutally crashed against Starscream's chest, pinning him to the wall. The Seeker repressed a groan of pain. The blow had been very strong; his wings had received the worst part of the damage as he hit the wall, but he forced himself to remain calmed. In the small space of the corridor, he wouldn't have any chance against Soundwave's superior physical strength. Besides, it would be much more satisfactory to defeat the hateful communicator in his own dominion. The accursed slagger had made a fatal mistake.

"You surprise me, Soundwave…" he said, not trying to liberate himself from Soundwave's grip. "What is this? You following your instincts? Has this Autobot altered you that much that you are actually showing emotions?"

Soundwave didn't respond, confirming with his silence the venomous words of the Air Commander.

"Oh, this is too much... the so-called 'master of harmony' has been thrown by a simple female! Come on, Soundwave, let's see some more of that charming personality of yours, huh?" Starscream laughed acidly, his optics never leaving the femme.

"Desist."

"Isn't he just Mr. Personality tonight?" Starscream said, addressing Nocturne, "The way he's behaving, it's almost like he's never been with a femme before..."

An evil smirk contorted the Seeker's face as he shifted his attention to his captor, his burning optics meeting the crimson visor without fear. "Although..." he said, his voice dangerously low, "I guess it _has_ been a while, hasn't it, Soundwave?"

Soundwave didn't wait for the sound of Starscream's words to fade away before he drove his fist into the Seeker's torso; the music of his failing structure replacing the venomous lexis without remorse.

Rage filled Soundwave's spark; he wanted nothing more than to crush that worthless piece of scrap...

But order had to be maintained, and killing Starscream in that moment was _not_ the way to regain control of his twisted emotions...

He retired his hand and threw a last deadly glare at the Seeker before walking away, placing a protective arm behind Nocturne's back.

Starscream waited until they disappeared at the end of the corridor before grimacing pain and touching his wing joints and torso with his hands. Soundwave had used too much force for a simple warning, but it didn't matter… The moment of initiating his offensive had arrived.

Soundwave had lowered his barriers and Starscream wouldn't let the opportunity pass. It was time to move his pieces.

------------

Soundwave sat before the main computer of the Command Centre, his body enveloped by the pale blue light irradiating from the screen. At first impression, it would have seemed that the source of that light had the Decepticon's full attention, his crimson visor apparently fixated on the various images and texts scrolling insistently over the glass surface, and normally, such an impression would have been correct.

But on that night, nothing could have been further from the truth.

Soundwave's powerful mind was lost; lost in pain, in lust... Confusion... He couldn't concentrate, couldn't restore order... every one of his thoughts was being invaded...

Invaded by _her_.

He shook his head, dissipating her image like the wind catching smoke; but like mercury it reformed a moment later. The fact that he had blocked her within the link wasn't helping, although he couldn't feel her presence, he knew she was there, as she had been all along.

He had to focus...

Soundwave fixated his visor on the damage reports before him; 15 soldiers injured, damage to the external weapons and shields... It seemed those accursed Autobots had once again come away with some level of success, despite their retreat.

But then again, they had been fighting with a fervour unlike anything the communicator had before come across; and as much as he hated to admit it, he could understand why...

Soundwave's thoughts drifted, this time to his hated counterpart. Just the thought of that pathetic Autobot touching her, the thought of him taking her into his arms...

Why else would Blaster have attacked like that, casting aside the pacifistic fighting techniques of his kind to embark upon hand to hand combat, to fight like a Decepticon?

Once again Nocturne appeared within the communicator's thoughts... his hesitation, her glorious moan... His fear had prevented him from finding an answer to that painful question...

Did she have feelings for Blaster?

Soundwave felt like a coward... it would have been so easy for him to pluck the answer from her mind, but he had let his uncertainty get in the way and so it remained unanswered; a painful wound refusing to heal.

He began to type on the keyboard before him as his mind raced, trying to dispel the confusion within. It was logical for him to want her, his right to take her... what did it matter, in the end, what she wanted?

But it did matter... more than anything else in the universe.

The sound of the door hissing open dragged Soundwave from his thoughts, the sudden invasion of his night shift a welcome reprieve from his dangerous state of mind. Without stopping the movement of his fingers over the keyboard, Soundwave turned to look over his shoulder.

Anger returned for the third time that night as his visor fell upon the dark form of Ravage. Soundwave's fingers ceased typing.

"_What in the Pit was that about?"_ Ravage growled angrily through the eternal link with his creator.

"_I could ask you the same thing."_ Soundwave transmitted back, rancour clear in his tone.

"_I legitimately thought she was trying to harm Laserbeak, a logical conclusion given that she is a filthy Autobot,"_ the panther responded, making his way across the floor of the Command Centre,_ "What's your excuse?"_

"_You attacked my slave, damaged the tool that will see the completion of most powerful weapon this empire has ever wielded. Your behaviour: unacceptable."_

"_Your slagging reaction was unacceptable."_

"_Disrespect not appreciated,"_ Soundwave stated icily, turning in his seat to face the feline.

"_Disrespect?!" _Ravage spat,_ "And what do you call taking me by the neck and throwing me across the room? What you did..."_

"_What I did was stop an ill-behaved sparkling from destroying my property," _Soundwave interrupted, casting a murderous glare at his creation.

"_Ill-behaved...? I'm not the one that left an Autobot to roam freely about your quarters; what if she had decided to sabotage your precious weapon?"_

"_She wasn't unguarded."_

"_Wasn't unguarded, until Buzzsaw was hit and Laserbeak went down with him! Soundwave, what the slag is wrong with you?"_ Ravage growled through the link, making no attempt to hide his ire.

"_I repeat: I could ask you the same thing,"_ was the pointed reply.

"_I'm not the only one that has noticed the change in you, Soundwave,"_ the panther continued, sitting on his haunches before his creator,_ "I know that you were fighting for something other than the base today. And it sure as Pit wasn't us."_

"_Your observation is erroneous." _

"_No it isn't. You are falling for her, aren't you?" _

"_Negative. She is a tool, nothing more."_

"_You can deny it as much as you want, Soundwave, but you can't fool me. You forget that I have seen this all before."_

Soundwave's crimson visor brightened ever so slightly at his creation's words; was his inner turmoil that obvious, his weakness...? A heavy silence invaded the link, reflecting the uncomfortable stillness permeating through the Command Centre.

Ravage glared through narrowed optics at his creator.

"_Only this time, it's different," _Ravage finally transmitted, his voice low, dangerous._ "She's an Autobot. And whatever feelings you are developing, Soundwave, are wrong. You do know that, don't you?"_

Soundwave clenched his fists surreptitiously by his sides, repressing the burning need to stand up and flee. It felt as if his spark were being torn in two as long forgotten memories mixed freely with new-found desire; a warped elixir of pleasure and anguish.

And then the rage came, flooding his systems like a torrent of hot water. How dare he say that; how dare he compare the current situation...?

Ravage had one thing right; this _was_ different.

"I repeat: your observation is erroneous. Not that it is any of your concern_," _Soundwave said, breaking the silence with his cutting tone.

"_It _is_ my concern if you're going to let emotions get in the way; and don't deny that they won't, because they already have. You need to be careful, Soundwave, that's all I'm saying."_

"_Your petition duly noted, and rejected,"_ Soundwave stated tacitly in reply. Ravage had crossed the line; it wasn't his place to be passing comment, it wasn't his place to be questioning his judgment...

"_Fine, be stubborn then," _Ravage spat viciously through the link, standing as he did so._ "But just remember that your actions impact on us too, or have you forgotten that? We can feel your torment, Soundwave; we know _something_ is going on. And no doubt you've felt Rumble and Frenzy's reactions... just think about what this is doing to them."_

"_Their reactions are nothing more than a disappointing display of their immaturity, as is yours. Recommendation: desist from this pointless conversation."_

"_Soundwave..."_

"_Desist, that is an order. Return to your surveillance post. I will inform you when your duty is complete." _

Ravage narrowed his optics, casting a murderous glare over his creator before stalking out of the Command Centre.

------------

Desire became outright need as Soundwave submitted to weakness and brought up the vision from the surveillance camera, displaying in black and white the image of the female Autobot.

Soundwave sat back in his chair and allowed himself to become submersed in that forbidden realm, his visor lost upon that delicate figure sitting crossed legged on the cell floor.

Her optics were dimmed, her head bowed and back straight; wonder overcame him as he realised she was meditating. Or at least, was trying to.

Nocturne's optics flickered suddenly to life, her fist pounding heavily on the floor in an action so opposite to her previously peaceful facade.

Something was wrong, something was disturbing the Autobot, and that simple thought caused Soundwave's spark to burn with pain.

He had to know what was upsetting her; had to know what had caused her abrupt change in behaviour...

Had to let her know she was safe...

Without a second thought, Soundwave withdrew the barriers between them, re-establishing once again his bonds to her emotions, only to allow her mind to surge towards him, charging forth without restraint.

Her fear was overwhelming; fear not only of herself, but of her prison and solitude. Images flooded the link; of Ravage baring down on her, of Starscream approaching her, his venomous words playing over and over...

It seemed to her that the walls were closing in; she felt as if she were suffocating...

Soundwave cursed himself; she was claustrophobic... why hadn't he noticed that before?

Ravage's burning optics, Starscream's lecherous glare, his own pain; Nocturne's memories played out in his mind as if they were his own, a twisted nightmare hounding her senses without shame.

"_Soundwave?!"_ she cried through the link, a sound so pitiful it made him want to take her into his arms and hold her. But he couldn't.

"_Please... I can't stand it... please, I have to get out..."_

He didn't want to know how long she had been calling him for, the thought was too painful. Soundwave sent a silent response through the link, a wordless attempt to reassure her. But to his dismay, her fear seemed only to intensify.

"_Soundwave!"_ she cried again, her voice so deformed by anguish.

The Decepticon was torn, lost somewhere between fear and pain, duty and lust. He wanted to go to her, no, _needed_ to go... but he was bound by duty to remain where he was; trapped, helpless, before a computer monitor.

He sent another reply through the link, but again she didn't seem to respond to it. Soundwave watched on as Nocturne stood and began to pace frantically, her hands clutching at the sides of her head like a sparkling torn away from its creator.

It was too much to bear, he couldn't stand just sitting there watching...

He had to go to her; to Pit with his duties...

He had no choice, she was screaming for him.

---------

Nocturne recognized the feeling slowly invading her spark as the sound of those footsteps that were not foreign anymore approached to her.

_Happiness…_

The cell, the bars, the coldness, the irritating buzzing of the lights of the corridor… everything ceased to exist.

He had come.

He had come to her.

She watched his imposing figure emerge from the darkness; that first glimpse of his red visor growing and intensifying as he drew ever closer, the silhouette of his strong shoulders against the dull light of the corridor.

Her fear began to dissipate almost instantly, it was inexplicable, but still Nocturne knew that his arrival heralded an end to her fear; she had nothing to be afraid of now, she was safe.

He kept her safe.

She slowly lowered her still-trembling hands to her sides, focusing her attention on nothing but the approaching Decepticon. She felt the tension in her body dissolving, the pain from her injuries fading; the taunting words of Starscream, the hatred of Ravage… all of it succumbed to the serenity that was Soundwave.

The Communications Officer stopped before the energy bars of her cell, allowing their purple light to caress his form.

"You did not tell me you were claustrophobic," he stated after endless seconds of silence, his voice emoting nothing but indifference.

Nocturne felt her body shiver slightly as she deviated her glance; had had noticed… She wondered if he had been watching her all along, listening to her as she lost control of her vocalizer and began to call for him, listening as her cries became screams…

He hadn't abandoned her after all.

"I didn't think you'd care," Nocturne told him truthfully, her voice so soft.

The energy bars vanished suddenly, plunging the brig deeper into darkness.

"Is that better?" Soundwave asked, his visor fixed on Nocturne's form.

She looked up at him again, her blue optics falling upon his frame, drinking in every bit of that now unhindered view. Slowly, shyly, she nodded in response.

"You have nothing to fear; I will not let anyone harm you again," he continued, his voice ever cold.

"I know you won't…" she responded as he moved ever closer to her cell, "I…I feel safe with you…"

The words tumbled from her lips before she could stop herself; she felt so embarrassed, so ashamed… yet never before had she spoken with such honesty.

There was something in the way he had pronounced those words… something in the way he advanced so slowly…

She was just imagining it. She had to be. Maybe her increasing desires were blinding her, letting her see only what she wanted to see…

An uneasy laugh escaped her vocalizer. "You must think I'm stupid," she said softly.

Soundwave shook his head slowly, his visor fixed on nothing but the femme before him. The near silent hum of the security camera above her ceased, tranquility gripping the brig with an eerie hold.

"Negative."

More than ever, Soundwave was a living enigma. The link was closed and his attitude revealed nothing. As the Decepticon entered the cell, Nocturne tried to see beyond his optical visor, his face mask… Despite the fact that his thoughts were completely sealed and forbidden in that moment, she could recognize her own feelings inside of him.

She didn't speak, she couldn't have done it. Words erased from her memory, as did logic. All that her processor was able to reason in that moment was the acceptance of her own desires.

Nocturne was waiting.

_For him._

An overwhelming heat took over her face when Soundwave's hand touched her cheek. Her optics blinked in pleasure, as her body forgot about the rest of the Universe. Everything that existed in that moment was Soundwave and her. Soundwave and his imposing body, Soundwave and his crimson visor, so alive… Soundwave and his touch, intense and yet so soft… so unique…

She wanted him. She had wanted him since the moment in which their minds found each other for the first time, since the very first moment in which she had seen the real Soundwave, bare naked before her, no façades or walls to hide him, no masks…

Nocturne surrendered before those blue fingers that were travelling over her face with so much delicacy, slowly exploring every one of her features. She leaned her cheek on his hand, hungry for its touch, claiming it as her prisoner.

She didn't resist when he dragged her toward his body. Soft lights wrapped both Transformers. A supernatural aura was created around Soundwave's wide shoulders, but reality was even more delicious. As soon as her body touched Soundwave's chest, she was able to listen to it…

The perfection that overcame any harmony, the unique melody their bodies together were creating as they began to fusion one with the other, her circuits vibrating in anticipation, her inner fluids boiling inside a metallic body that was feeling for the first time in her life.

Soundwave continued caressing her face and stopped at her neck. His optic visor was lost within her, eager to explore her, to drink in every one of her features…

There was no war in that moment, no hatred… no Autobots or Decepticons existed in that moment claimed by two lovers as their own. Any trace of prejudice or fear vanished before the most almighty feeling.

Because fear couldn't exist in a battlefield in which desire had already won any combat.

Soundwave's chest was so strong and protective… Nocturne could listen to the harmonic functioning of his inner circuitry. Behind them, she could feel the pulsations of his spark as it intoned its melody of desire.

And she responded. Her own spark recognized the chords as if she had been waiting for them her entire life. The supreme symphony was beginning to write itself while those two beings destined to hate each other defied fate with their own song.

Nocturne couldn't remain motionless anymore; her body was so alive, avid… Her hands found their way to Soundwave's chest. She felt his hand tighten its grip on her nape as she began to caress him.

"_You are here… you are real… Is this the real you, Soundwave?"_

Nocturne didn't know if he could hear her thoughts. She couldn't know the reach or limits of that link that Soundwave had turned into an entire universe itself.

"_Can you feel me, Soundwave? Do you feel what I feel? I'm being created again… can you feel it?"_

Nocturne's hands went up. Soundwave's face was waiting for her, covered by his face mask but yet so exposed to her in that moment. It was there, in that space in which silences converged into the melody of their two bodies, when Nocturne knew she was obeying something much more powerful than mere desire.

Her delicate fingers grabbed the face of the one that could never be an enemy again.

"_Nocturne…"_

Her name… her name pronounced by him, for the first time… The link was open, alive… once again, she was inside, perhaps she always had been. The silence never had been so powerful, so beautiful…

For the first time in her life, Nocturne realized how beautiful her name was. He made it beautiful, gave it another meaning, took it to reinvent it… just as he was doing with her body.

A delicate moan escaped from her vocalizer when he grabbed her waist, claiming her with a right that had nothing to do with domination or slavery.

"_Nocturne…" _Soundwave spoke again through the mental link.

She smiled as her glance fixated with his. At some point, the tricky bonds between master and slave had transformed.

They now belonged to each other.

Nocturne's optics dimmed as her face approached Soundwave's. Her soft lips touched his face mask, looking to express what words could have never done.

--------------

_A kiss…_

One by one, all his barriers were collapsing.

_Her kiss…_

His own hands on the Autobot's waist, exploring…

She was inside the link again.

Negative.

It was more than that.

She had trespassed the threshold. She was inside of him, in every one of his thoughts, every one of his desires…

Every one of her caresses increased her beauty. Nocturne was giving herself to him the same way she was claiming him as hers.

Soundwave had gone to the brig without any expectations, just to calm her… perhaps with the hope of witnessing again a sequel of her brief smile. Could that ever happen again, even within the living hell the Autobot certainly was going through?

And now, that fleeting sight had extended. She was smiling with all her body, innocence and desire being one.

_Nocturne…_

Her name came to him like a revelation as he lifted her from the floor and carried her to the back of the cell, placing her down against the wall. She moaned in pleasure as his hands started to explore her chest.

Her feelings were as tactile as her caresses. She was opening to him, her doubts vanishing as he made her his. Logic didn't dictate, only desire. Nocturne was reacting to his touch like a perfect musical instrument never played before.

Then Soundwave knew: Nocturne had never been touched before, not in that way…

He smiled under his face mask. With a tenderness he hadn't felt in a long time, he pressed his body against hers. The wall received both lovers, immediately warming with the beating energy that the two metallic bodies were generating.

Soundwave's hands started their journey over Nocturne's chest, rubbing and pressing every one of her joints, claiming every metallic plate as his territory. Her mind opened to him, like an organic flower… Their thoughts embraced each other, taking down every barrier.

Nocturne's hands hungrily grabbed Soundwave's shoulders, as her vocalizer moaned in his audios with passionate harmony. From his shoulders, her hands moved down to his chest. Nocturne touched with sweet inexperience his wide chest compartment as she softly kissed his neck, using the delicate components of her lips to suction every metal plate she touched.

Soundwave moaned within the link. She smiled at him, from that place in which a smile meant an entire universe.

_Please take me… I want you to take me… I want this to happen… I want you, Soundwave…_

Her voice had never sounded so ethereal. Soundwave took her hands and guided her to the entrance of his intimacy. She felt the protective joints surrendering to her fingers. Soundwave's chest opened for her; behind the compartment in which he carried his Cassettes, lay the essence of his life… and pleasure…

She caressed his spark chamber, anticipating what was hidden behind it. He invaded the link with increasing waves of pleasure in response.

Her actions mirrored her thoughts. Feeling Soundwave's permission and trust, she opened the hatch that separated her from the complete nudity of her lover. Soundwave's masculinity was exposed, as ardent and vibrating as the rest of his structure.

Nocturne's desire guided her toward her own chest, hungrily opening her own intimacy. Both sparks harmonized immediately, recognizing each other with something more than mere lust.

Nocturne's fingers returned to Soundwave's chest and began to caress every one of his sensitive intimate circuits. Eventual anonymous bodies faded from his memory, relegated by that passionate femme that was giving herself to him with every touch.

With infinite care, he directed his hand toward her open chest and began to take over her intimacy. He wanted her to feel what he was feeling. He needed to listen to her pleasure again…

After a delicious eternity of exploring each other's nudity, Soundwave grabbed Nocturne's legs and lifted them up, his hands sensuously rubbing her thighs. She responded, embracing them around his waist, just as her arms were embracing his neck.

Their intimate circuits found each other. Soundwave penetrated her softly, merging with her as if they had both been built to be together.

Nocturne plunged her fingers down his shoulders when she felt her intimacy attaching to his, her vocalizer unable to express the pleasure she was feeling. Waves of energy began to flow between both Transformers, both bodies vibrating as one.

She belonged to him, to his body, to his mind, to his arms, to his spark… Soundwave felt she was giving him something more than her passionate frame.

Once again, logic wouldn't dictate his actions. It couldn't be otherwise. That moment belonged to both of them, it was unique… that was all that mattered. Neither of them knew the limits of their own bodies.

Nocturne's hungry lips continued their journey over Soundwave's frame, returning to his face. As she received and reciprocated the energy flow, her mouth components found his face mask again, kissing it passionately, trying to trespass that last barrier that hid his so desperately wanted face.

When the overload came, Soundwave knew Nocturne was experiencing it for the first time. Right before his own mind followed Nocturne toward unconsciousness, he could almost touch her last thought.

_Soundwave…_

It was like hearing his name for the first time.

_To be continued._

_

* * *

  
_

_FINALLY!!! We hear you all scream... we both did! So what happens now?? Is this the beginning of a whirlwind romance or a total disaster waiting to happen? Stay tuned to find out! We really thank all of you for your comments and favourites, as always, we are very grateful. Now we suggest you go and take a cold shower..._


	22. Predule to Anarchy

_Thank you so much for your amazing response to last chapter! Indeed that was a chapter we were dying to write, but we had to wait for the right moment. _

_In this chapter we will introduce someone we were hinting in previous chapters. We hope you will enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 22**

**Prelude to Anarchy**

A shadow passed fleetingly through the other shadows, deceiving darkness itself.

Master of stealth… that's what Megatron called him, and every Decepticon that had served under the leadership of the silver former gladiator from Tarn, knew that he never gave praise unless he really meant it.

Ravage lacked of the delirium of greatness that was common to all Decepticons, even less allowed the mirage of vanity to cloud his thoughts, but he couldn't help but feel proud of the high opinion his Supreme Commander had of him. Loyal warrior, relentless hunter, flawless spy, silent killer… the feline Cassetticon had reached a high status within the Decepticon hierarchy. He had built his reputation by himself, earning without discussion the common respect. Nobody looked at him with superiority or dared to mock him for his smaller size or his structure based on an organic being. Ravage was an equal to any other Decepticon by all means.

That's why having been treated as an immature creature was so painful, especially because the perpetrator of such humiliation had been his own creator, the one that had taught him the value of honour from the very moment of his creation; the one for whom Ravage would sacrifice his life one and a thousand times without hesitating.

_Ill-behaved sparkling… _not even when his optics had seen for the first time had he been called that.

An irate roar hurt the silence of the narrow corridor, allowing the primitive instincts that Ravage shared with his organic counterparts to come out.

He was angry, and admitting it was proving to be worse than the hurt itself. He wasn't a foreigner to fury; after all, his predator instinct turned him into a beast when he was attacking prey. But, like Soundwave, Ravage highly valued the control of emotions. He had no problem in exhibiting them during a battle, but to actually be doing it in his own territory, and for a simple domestic problem... it was too much for a being that wasn't familiar with shame.

A click in the link he permanently shared with his siblings took him out of his thoughts, making him realize that he had been randomly wandering through the base since his conversation with Soundwave.

"_Ravage?"_

Rumble's voice wasn't welcome in that moment.

"_Use telepathy,"_ the feline tacitly transmitted. "_Verbally speaking within the link is not appreciated."_

"_Nah, you already know I have problems wit' all that mental thingo… Where are ya?"_

"_Sector BZ-14, corridor 3," _Ravage replied.

"_So… whatcha doing?"_

"_Specify a purpose for this conversation, Rumble, or end it. I'm not in the mood for empty talk."_

"_Aw, come on… I'm bored."_

"_Aren't you supposed to be patrolling the lower level of the base?"_

"_Yeah, but it's completely dead here... Those Autobot losers aren't comin' back, so what's the point in wastin' time goin' in circles like petro-rabbits in a pit pool? Besides, Frenzy is acting weird…"_

"_Define weird."_

"_He barely speaks to me, he's like serious…"_

"_I'm not serious."_

"_Frenzy! This is a private conversation. Where are your manners?"_

"_I'm standin' next to you, glitch head. How am I supposed not to hear what you're tellin' Ravage?"_

"_Ah… true…"_

Ravage shook his head. He was sure that eternity itself wouldn't be enough time for his bipedal siblings to mature. He was about to cut the communication when a fourth voice entered.

"_Would you shut up? You are drilling my processor…"_

"_Laserbeak! Welcome back from oblivion, brother," _Rumble cheerfully greeted.

"_What is your status? And Buzzsaw's?" _Ravage asked.

"_We are both functional," _Buzzsaw responded. _"What happened?"_

Rumble's resounding guffaw shook the link. _"What do you mean what happened? We won, of course! We made that Brawn slagger eat sea dust for what he did to you, brother!"_

"_The revenge cycle hasn't been completed yet," _Laserbeak said coldly.

"_You will have your chance to take revenge; we all will," _Buzzsaw hissed.

"_That sounded cool, guys, but ya need to end your threats with a macabre laugh, like this one…"_ Rumble shook the link again with a stereotyped guffaw that he had learned by mimicking Megatron and Starscream during their most delirious moments.

"_That sucked!" _Frenzy protested.

"_Laughing is degrading," _Ravage stated.

A vivid discussion about the advantages and disadvantages of laughing invaded the link following Ravage's statement. Laserbeak, Buzzsaw and Ravage defended coldness and stoic temper, whilst Rumble and Frenzy thought that the best part of war was mocking an enemy right after making him a candidate for the scrapheap.

Despite the insults and threats those conversations always had, the five Cassetticons highly enjoyed their private "discussions." They were part of their bond as siblings, even though they often led toward physical violence, especially in Rumble and Frenzy's case. That was part of being Decepticons.

However, that conversation in particular was something none of them would ever forget.

Anybody foreign to the link wouldn't have noticed anything; the silence of the nocturnal shift continued without alteration, the partial darkness was the same, the thick metal layers of the Nemesis creaked eventually due to the low pressures of the bottom of the sea, the inner generators continued humming softly…

But for the Cassettes what had happened could have been similar to the end of the world.

_Silence._

Suddenly, their perpetual bond with their creator silenced, surpassing the effects of any explosion, any Autobot attack, any catastrophe…

Soundwave had abandoned the link… he had closed his mind to his creations.

That could only mean one of two things: either Soundwave had been destroyed, or he had voluntarily left the link.

"_S-Soundwave… is he…?" _Rumble stammered, completely terrified.

Ravage's narrowed optics shone within the darkness. He could feel through the link that he wasn't the only one who had understood what just had happened, but still it was his duty to return the link to order.

"_Negative. Return to the meeting point," _he coldly transmitted.

"_B-but Soundwave… he could be…" _Rumble insisted.

"_Suggested course of action: track Soundwave's last location," _Laserbeak said, as cold as his feline sibling.

Ravage denied the suggestion with his head, not caring that his brothers couldn't see him at that moment.

"_Negative," _he repeated. _"Procceed to meeting point. Soundwave is not currently in any danger."_

"_Ah… I understand now…" _Frenzy snarled, rancour clear in his voice.

"_End of communication," _Ravage stated. Being the oldest, his authority was generally respected by his siblings, with the obvious exceptions of Rumble and Frenzy, but no objection or sarcastic remark questioned his decision.

All of the Cassettes seemed to understand the seriousness of what was happening.

---------------

Ravage was the first to arrive at the large quarters he shared with his creator and siblings, although he could feel the presence of Rumble and Frenzy only a few mechano meters behind.

The door hissed open before him, recognizing his unique energy reading. The lights of Soundwave's personal quarters were all on, most likely by Buzzsaw's decision, who wasn't as fond of darkness as his twin.

Buzzsaw himself was resting on Soundwave's recharge berth, still recovering from the damage received during the battle against the Autobots. Laserbeak, much more proud than him, was placed on one of the perches Soundwave had installed on the ceiling of his quarters for his winged creations. Just as it happened with Ravage, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw's programming included the basic instincts of the organic animals they were created after.

Ravage sat on his back paws at the base of Soundwave's chair, just as he always did. Rumble and Frenzy entered right after, engaged in one of their countless fights. The scene wasn't strange considering their explosive personalities, but their siblings knew them too well and identified immediately the charge of real violence involved in the fight.

"_Desist you two, this is not the moment,"_ Ravage ordered them, noticing both Cassetticons were actually trying to damage each other.

Rumble pushed Frenzy as hard as he could, making him crash against the wall.

"It's Frenzy's fault!!" the small blue robot complained. "He's talkin' crap about Soundwave!!"

"I just told the truth," Frenzy retorted, not attempting to continue the fight.

Rumble pounced again at his twin but an accurate laser beam impacted the floor, drawing a red-hot line between both Cassetticons.

"Hey!" they both complained at the same time.

From his high place, Laserbeak cawed dangerously, ready to erupt fire from his optics again.

"_Consider that a warning,"_ he hissed.

"But, but, but… Frenzy said that…" Rumble stammered.

"All I said was that Soundwave has finally made up his mind about that Autobot, and in her favour of course. Whatever slag we have to say about it, he just don't care."

"_Absurd,"_ Buzzsaw said._"The femme is nothing more than a simple Autobot prisoner. Soundwave knows that perfectly."_

"Oh, really?" Frenzy insisted. "Then tell me why he has her pinned against the wall right now."

"You don't know that!!" Rumble cried.

"Soundwave only closes his mind to us when he visits those pleasure houses in Kaon… What do you think he's doin' with the Autobot as we speak, genius? Playin' basketrek?"

"Well… so what if he's havin' some good ole action with her? It's his right as her master! He can do whatever he wants with the chick."

Frenzy fixated on his twin the harshest glare he had ever addressed him with. In that moment, the red Cassetticon seemed bizarrely mature.

"He's making her his bondmate," he dryly said.

"That's a slagging lie!!"

"Oh, come on! Stop playin' dumb with reality, Rumble! You more than anybody else should support me on this! Where's your slagging loyalty?"

Rumble bowed his head, suddenly attacked by painful memories.

Frenzy glanced at his other three brothers, looking for support. "You guys know I'm right about all this! Ravage?"

The robotic feline growled before answering through the link. _"The influence of the Autobot female on Soundwave is dangerous."_

"_Proper warnings were given from the beginning. Soundwave decided to ignore them," _Buzzzsaw added.

"That's exactly what I'm talkin' about!" Frenzy continued, thankful that others shared his point of view. "What do you think, Laserbeak?"

"_It's still early to give a definitive opinion."_

"_You talk like that because the Autobot saved your life,"_ Ravage spat with disdain.

"_It was Soundwave's opportune intervention that saved Buzzsaw and I."_

"_Still…"_

"_I'm just saying I won't state an opinion on the matter just yet."_

Ravage stopped insisting. Besides himself, Laserbeak was the most reserved of the Cassetticons; pressuring him had never brought any satisfactory results.

"_Autobots don't save Decepticons,"_ Buzzsaw concluded. _"Whatever happened here must have another explanation."_

"_That's exactly what I'm trying to find out,"_ Laserbeak said.

"What other explanation could there be?!" Frenzy shouted. "That Autobot is messin' with Soundwave's mind! We have to get rid of her ASAP."

"_Suggestion: don't lose control,"_ Laserbeak continued. _"You are allowing personal feelings to guide and confuse your thoughts."_

"But of course this is personal! Unlike you, birdie boy, I'm not a fraggin' traitor!"

"_Now, that was an unfair thing to say."_

"Why, Laserbeak? Vita didn't create you. Why should you be loyal to her?!"

"_I refuse to answer a question to which answer should be already known."_

Frenzy turned toward the recharge berth. "What do you think, Buzzsaw? Do you agree with the traitor slagger you have as a brother?"

Buzzsaw moved his recently repaired wing slightly, apparently testing it. _"Last time I checked, he was your brother too. And no, I don't agree with him, but I do believe you are overreacting."_

"Aww, come on!!!"

"_I just don't see where the problem is if Soundwave takes another bondmate,"_ Laserbeak spoke again.

"Problem is that she' a fragging Autobot, slag it! Don't you guys see? Laserbeak is on her side! The pit-spawned Autobot reprogrammed his mind!"

"_My cerebro-shells are intact."_

"Well ya coulda fooled me, traitor," Frenzy spat, visor narrowed dangerously.

"_It seems like you're the one who's..."_

"Just... just shut the slag up you afthead," Rumble shouted desperately as he turned towards his twin, silencing Laserbeak's response. "So what if you're right, so what if Soundwave's havin' a bit of fun with the chick...? I don't see how that all of a sudden means he's gonna bond with her! I don't remember you talkin' slag like you've had your circuits scrambled the last time he went to Kaon!"

"That's totally different you moron, and if you can't see why, then I'd say that slaggin' femme has got to your programming too."

"It's not different," Rumble said, bouncing anxiously on the spot, arms folded over his chest. "She's just a plaything like those femmes in the pleasure houses...she means nothin' to Soundwave and for you to say that she does..."

"I'm only tellin' the truth," Frenzy interrupted.

"...and for you to say that he does..." Rumble continued with a low voice, "...is just..."

"Is just _what_?!" Frenzy asked acidly. "Disrespectful? Soundwave's the one bein' disrespectful, _brother_. He's the one replacin' Vita, not me."

Rumble threw a brutal punch in Frenzy's direction, impacting his arm with enough force to leave a dent. "You're full of slag," the blue Cassetticon cried, hurt by his sibling's words. "Soundwave would never replace her, and you know it. He's just havin' fun with the Autobot, that's all..."

With a brutality usually reserved for the enemy, Frenzy charged at his twin, irate hands ripping and pounding without restraint.

"Traitor!" the red cassette shouted, "You slagging traitor! Don't you care that Soundwave's replacing our co-creator like she never existed? And with a slagging _Autobot_?" Red fists crashed against blue metal. "Soundwave's forgotten about her, and so have you!" Frenzy cried as he slammed Rumble into the ground, shaking his body roughly, "Haven't you?!"

"NO...no I never..." Rumble stammered from within Frenzy's hold, too shocked to fight off his brother's onslaught.

"_ENOUGH!"_ Ravage roared through the link, pairing his mental command with a vocalised growl, pouncing toward the struggling twins. _"Now is _not_ the time for beating the slag out of each other, understood?!"_

Ravage watched on in silence as his bipedal brothers extricated themselves from each other's grasp, their confusion and rage almost tangible as they exchanged murderous glares. An uneasy calm filled the room, further accenting Soundwave's absence within the link. Ravage sat back on his haunches between the pair, satisfied, for the time being, that their tempers had been restrained.

"_Now I know it's not what you want to hear, Rumble, but Frenzy's concern is well founded, like it or not,"_ Ravage transmitted through the link, his maturity bringing a sense of reason to the conversation._ "But whether or not Soundwave takes the Autobot as his bondmate is not my main concern right now. Need I remind you all that Soundwave is meant to be on duty as we speak? If we are correct in our assumptions, then he is abandoning his responsibilities."_

"_Ravage is correct,"_ Buzzsaw cawed, _"Soundwave has been preoccupied since the Autobot's arrival; it is very unlike him to do something like this."_

"That's exactly my point!" Frenzy cried, exasperated, "The Autobot's messed with him, he's forgotten who he is! You can't tell me that ya haven't felt the change in him!"

"_I've more than felt the change,"_ Ravage growled, pride still aching. _"His reaction to my questioning earlier this evening made things very clear to me; the Autobot is challenging his logic." _

"_I think you are exaggerating,"_ Laserbeak transmitted as he stretched his wings, _"Indeed, Soundwave has been acting unusually, but I am certain he knows what he's doing."_

"_How can we be certain of that, brother?" _Buzzsaw responded, _"He is putting us all at risk by abandoning his shift."_

"Isn't that what we're doin' right now, bein' here instead of out on patrol?" Rumble remarked icily.

"_It's no good you being on patrol when you can't report back to the Command Centre," _Buzzsaw remarked shortly. _"Too bad if the Autobots decide to attack again."_

"They ain't gonna attack again," Rumble said, "and Soundwave knows it. He wouldn't be wit' the girl if there was even a chance of that happenin'."

"_I'm not so sure about that, Rumble,"_ Ravage transmitted. _"But that is beyond the point. We need to monitor this situation very closely; it is my opinion that he is developing unnatural feelings for her."_

"I slagging knew it!" Frenzy exclaimed angrily, casting another dark glare in his twin's direction.

"_Although I don't think Soundwave is about to take the femme as his bondmate,"_ Ravage hastily added. _"He seems conflicted, confused...there is something going on there, but when I challenged his opinion of her he denied all possibility of her being more to him than just a slave."_

"_That is to be expected,"_ Laserbeak interrupted.

"There is no use in him denying it when we can all sense it," Frenzy spat maliciously, "but obviously he has forgotten about us, that Autoslagger is all he cares about now."

"Pfftt, not all of us are sensin' it," Rumble retorted.

"_Well, what do you suggest we do?" _Buzzsaw asked, ignoring his sibling's words. _"If you think Soundwave is somehow compromised, then shouldn't we be doing something? __And what are we going to do about Megatron? He will not take Soundwave's actions lightly if he finds out."_

"_I doubt Soundwave will want us interfering,"_ Laserbeak transmitted, looking down on his siblings from his lofty perch.

"Who cares about what Soundwave thinks, birdbrain?!"

"_Careful, Frenzy, insubordination will not be taken lightly, as you should well know."_

"I'm not the one abandoning my duties."

"_Your point is irrelevant; Soundwave is our creator and you should not be speaking ill of him."_

"Yeah, whatever, Beak. I wouldn't expect your empty head to understand anyway." Frenzy turned to face his twin, a dark expression on his face, "Unlike someone else I know..."

"You're right, bro, I don't understand," Rumble growled.

"Well, if you're happy to watch Soundwave replace Vita wit' that Autobot slut then fine, you can both go to the Pit."

Rumble turned away from his siblings, his dimmed visor focused on some nondescript point on the wall. The cassette's pain rippled through link without remorse, making his position brutally clear.

"_Frenzy, that's crossing the line,"_ Ravage transmitted._ "I don't like this either, but there is no reason for us to be jumping to conclusions just yet, and there is certainly no need for you to be dragging up painful memories. Interfacing doesn't automatically mean that they will become bondmates, and until we have more proof there is no reason for us to think that this is anything more than Soundwave getting a bit of physical pleasure."_

"But we need to get rid of her, _now_!"

"_That is enough, Frenzy! Your concerns are noted. But until you begin to act rationally, I will not entertain your opinions any longer."_

"Who died an' made you boss, glitch head?"

"_So what are we going to do?"_ Buzzsaw asked, stretching his wings before lifting off the recharge berth, settling on the perch next to his twin.

Ravage sat in silence for some astro seconds, carefully considering his response. His anger towards his creator hadn't lessened, and the reaction of his youngest sibling wasn't helping his attempts to regain control.

"_I think the best thing for now is to keep an optic on Soundwave,"_ the panther finally transmitted, his narrowed optics fixed on the turned back of Rumble. _"Until we have absolute proof that Soundwave has developed feelings for the Autobot, then there isn't much else we can do."_

"_And Megatron? What are we going to do about him?"_

"_How Megatron reacts to Soundwave's actions is completely out of our control. The only thing we can do there is make sure we're around if he needs us afterwards. Hopefully Megatron will go easy on him, but I don't like his chances..."_

"So that's it, then?!" Frenzy shouted, throwing his hands up in anger. "We sit back and watch while Soundwave forgets us?!" The red cassette moved towards the door, pushing his twin as he passed, "Well slag that, I'm not gonna sit around and watch that stupid Autowhore mess around with Soundwave any longer. If you aftheads wanna help Soundwave, you'll help me get rid of her. If not, then you can all go to the Pit with her."

Ravage watched on as his youngest sibling stormed out of their quarters, an uncomfortable and pain-filled silence falling over his remaining brothers. He didn't know what Soundwave was thinking, he didn't know what Soundwave's actions would mean for the rest of them, but he was certain of one thing; disaster was perilously close.

_To be continued._

_

* * *

  
_

_Many things have been said about the danger of a jealous woman, but what about a jealous son? _

_Update coming soon!_


	23. Acciaccatura

**Chapter 23**

**Acciaccatura**

There were very few things as painful as listening the sound of the fist of a friend crashing against one's face.

Blaster collapsed. The floor was the only one who had open arms to welcome him. The dent on his cheek announced the violence of the hit he had just received, but the Autobot Communications Officer didn't try to protect himself from the suffering that would certainly follow. In that moment he was so defeated that any punishment would be insufficient to ease his guilt.

Sunstreaker kicked brutally at the fallen communicator, unrepentant fury guiding his limb in the most violent of ways.

"Come on, afthead, get up and fight! Isn't that what you were looking for earlier today?" Another kick accented his accusation, "Isn't that what you wanted when Optimus ordered you to withdraw and you kept advancing?" And another, "Well now's your chance you slagging traitor!"

"Stop it, Sunstreaker! This is not the way!"

Two firm hands took hold of the Lamborghini's shoulders, dragging him away from his victim.

Sunstreaker struggled against his superior officer. "Let go of me, Prowl! Sideswipe is lying on a slaggin' repair berth and he might not get up again! And this is your doing!" he continued, addressing Blaster. "My brother may die because you couldn't resist the urge of playing the hero!"

Blaster didn't reply; words had seemingly been erased from his memory banks. His face exhibited the torture he was suffering. Defeat and shame were all his features could transmit. The normally brave and cheerful Autobot communicator was nothing but a memory.

Prowl firmly pushed Sunstreaker away and stood between the fallen and the small group that seemed to share the Lamborghini's opinion.

"The violence ends now!" Prowl stated. "We have suffered a painful defeat and our priority is to recover. Falling into barbaric acts won't take us anywhere."

"Don't you ever get tired of being so straight, Prowl?" Huffer spat. "This slagger cost us the victory, and yet you defend him?"

"This _slagger _has saved your spark countless times, Huffer, so you would do well to not say things that you might regret later," Prowl retorted, for a moment showing signals of impatience.

"Regret later?" Cliffjumper interrupted. "The only thing to regret is the actions of this worthless piece of scrap," he spat, pointing at the cowering communicator.

"You should have your processor ripped out for what you did," Huffer continued, ignoring Prowl's warning.

"So you think we should sink to the same level as the Decepticons, do you?" the Second in Command responded, feeling his control on the situation slipping from his grasp.

Ironhide stepped forward and brusquely grabbed Blaster by the shoulders, lifting him up. It seemed he was going to hit him but he pinned him strongly against the wall instead.

"What you did today was not only the biggest act of stupidity you've committed in your entire life, but an incredible act of selfishness! Do you realize the damage you've caused, Blaster? I don't recognize you anymore!"

"If Sideswipe dies, you won't live to regret it, you blasted scum…!" Sunstreaker cried.

"ENOUGH."

Sunstreaker cut his words. Not even his fury was able to step over the one voice that no Autobot would dare to challenge.

The small group opened in two to leave space for their leader to walk in. Optimus Prime's body was covered with dents and his mid section was partially melted due to his recent encounter with Megatron, but still he walked carrying all his authority without any hesitation.

"Now you threaten your fellow Autobots, Sunstreaker? If that is the case, then you are bearing the wrong insignia."

There was something in Optimus Prime's voice that was able to silence any argument.

"Release him, Ironhide," the Autobot Commander spoke as he placed a firm hand on the shoulder of his Weapons Specialist. "Irrational actions are exactly the cause of our current situation; enough mistakes have been made today, by all of us."

Following his leader's order, Ironhide let go of Blaster, letting his battered body fall unceremoniously to the floor. The communicator remained still where he landed, too ashamed to look up at his Commander's imposing figure.

"I would have thought it needless to say that I will not tolerate any in-fighting," Optimus said, addressing the throng of angered mechs, "but it seems that I was sadly mistaken in my judgement."

He moved to where Blaster sat crumpled, towering over him with intense authority. "You will return to your posts immediately, I will not allow this sort of primitive justice within my ranks. You are dismissed; I am bitterly disappointed in you all."

Blaster made to stand up, his tired legs trembling violently, threatening to collapse under his weight. A hand grasped his arm, a steadying presence, but the communicator felt his guilt increase a thousand fold as his Commander stood silently beside him, waiting.

"My quarters, now," Optimus ordered once Blaster seemed steady on his feet.

Blaster hurried to comply, his optics not leaving the floor beneath him as he embarked on what felt like his final walk of shame.

-----------

"I would ask you for an explanation of your behaviour but your actions speak for themselves."

Blaster remained silent. His glance was fixated on the floor and his facial features were severe and bitter. Optimus Prime couldn't recognize his old friend in that erratic mechanoid.

"Unlike the others, I don't blame you for our defeat," Optimus continued. "I underestimated your altered mood and that is completely my responsibility. However, I must admit that I am very surprised by your disobedience. You are not acting rationally and you leave me no option but deprive you of your rank."

This time, the red and yellow communicator couldn't remain silent. "But Optimus, you can't do that!" Blaster cried desperately, looking up to meet his superior's optics, "I know I messed up, but you need me!"

"What I need, Blaster, is calm; something that appears to be beyond your abilities right now. Prove to me that you can follow my orders, and I will reconsider my decision. Disobey me again, and you will be sent back to Cybertron until further notice."

Blaster frowned as he felt his fists clench at his sides, unsure of how to respond. It wasn't uncommon for Optimus to come across so serious, but never before had Blaster found himself on the receiving end of such harsh judgement.

And as much as he tried to fool himself, he did deserve it.

"We need to get her out of there, Optimus," the ex Communications Officer finally spoke, his voice a bitter mixture of shame and contempt. "What those Decepticon creeps are doing to her right now... Primus...I don't even want to think about it."

"You seem to think that I don't understand that, old friend," the Autobot Commander said, "I know all too well the situation Nocturne is in right now, which is why I had arranged for today's reconnaissance mission."

"But reconnaissance isn't enough! We need to strike, Optimus, time is short and sitting around isn't going to save her! Please, we must act now before it's too late!"

"Have you learnt nothing from today's defeat, Blaster?" Optimus cried, exasperated. "Today's mission was to gather information so that we could arrange an _organised_ attack on the Nemesis. We were hoping to come away with information about Nocturne's status, her location, surveillance duties...information that we could have used to arrange a targeted strike."

"But Optimus..."

"Look at where your mindless attack got us," Prime continued firmly. "I don't think you understand just how far back your actions have put us, Blaster. Tell me, how do we proceed now with so many of your comrades injured? How do we proceed with the Decepticons strengthening their defences as we speak? The Nemesis is a difficult base to attack under normal circumstances, and when we need to infiltrate it...Nocturne could be anywhere! Tell me how we're supposed to locate her now!"

Blaster hung his head in shame, knowing full well the words of his leader were true.

"You are relieved of your duties, Blaster, and confined to the base until further notice. I am sincerely sorry that I have to do this to you, but your actions leave me with no choice."

---------

Trapped within the confines of his own personal quartes, Blaster began to pace, uncertain of what to do with himself. Being stripped of his rank was humiliating, the threat of being sent back to Cyberton like some misbehaved sparkling...unimaginable...

But what was most unbearable was the pain of knowing that with every astro second that ticked by, Nocturne was being exposed to the fiendish desires of those despicable monsters... Primus only knew what horrors the sadistic Soundwave was forcing her to endure...

He hated himself.

Blaster knew he wasn't acting like himself. He knew it wasn't like him to spy on his fellow comrades, it wasn't like him to interfere or disobey... To cut in on a mission that he had no part in, to initiate an attack after being ordered to withdraw; that wasn't who he was.

But then again, maybe it was.

Maybe her capture had revealed his true colours, exhibiting a side of him that had always been there, waiting to be released?

Nocturne...

He had fallen in love with her the moment his optics first fell upon her, her very presence had thrown his processor into chaos; those curves, that voice, that smile...

Spending his days with her had always been a pleasure; the peace and sensitivity the femme irradiated perfectly complemented his loud and cheerful personality, he had always felt they were meant to be together.

"_Take care of yourself, Blaster."_

Those had been the last words she had spoken to him, the night before he departed for Earth. Her delicate hand had squeezed his shoulder as she said them, her lips forming a warm smile before she turned and left... Blaster had always thought the pain of his leaving was too much for her; she hadn't gone to the launching pad to say a final farewell.

Blaster clenched his fists, continuing his pacing without even realising it.

He hadn't been able to control his buoyant mood following Prime's announcement that Nocturne would be joining them on Earth; the thought of seeing her again seemingly set his spark afire. He missed her so badly, he was certain she was missing him too...

And now they were ruining her; destroying her spark in the most undignified way, stealing away something that could never be returned. She would never be the same again...if she managed to survive the ordeal...

It was torture, of the most horrific kind.

Prime was right; Nocturne's safety had been further jeopardised by his own actions. Those Decepticon slaggers may have been the ones that were inflicting her harm as he remained trapped in the Ark, but he was the one that had sealed her fate.

_He_ was her executioner.

And he had to make it right.

-------------

It was almost dawn when a camouflaged Jeep stopped in front of the enormous half constructed building.

"You're really late this time," a voice complained, coming from a tape recorder inside one of the concrete tubes piled among other materials humans used for their constructions.

"And what were you expecting, hero?" Swindle complained as he transformed into his robotic mode. "The show you and your Autobot fellas mounted left consequences. You don't know what I had to go through to be able to come here…"

"Spare me explanations I never asked you for!" Blaster retorted as he transformed and landed before the Combaticon. "I summoned you to demand immediate actions concerning our deal. I need Nocturne out of your base as soon as possible. Waiting another solar cycle is out of question."

"You are not in position to demand anything!" Swindle yelled. "From what I heard, it was your opportune intervention that ruined your comrades' mission. Thanks to your brilliant ideas, that girlfriend of yours will be harder to reach than slaggin' Vector Sigma!"

"Are you telling me you're not gonna honour our deal?"

"I'm telling you that, if you want the girl, it will cost you twice my original fee."

"You micro-brained maniac…!" Blaster cried, pouncing at the Decepticon.

Swindle stepped aside, easily avoiding the attack. He smirked and slowly shook his head, realizing the large amount of damage evident on Autobot.

"You don't look good at all, Blastie… I'm surprised you're even able to walk. The result of your combat with my dear Communications Officer, I presume? It would be good idea for you to pay a visit to the Repair Bay if you want to honour your threats, not to mention continuing functioning."

Blaster fell on his knees, weakened by the lack of energy and the aching injuries on his body. For the first time he consciously realized the almost critical state of his systems.

"Come on now, get on your feet. I like to talk to my clients face to face," Swindle said as he grabbed Blaster's arms and forced him to get up. "Are you interested in an energon cube? Fifty credits and it's yours, right now as we speak. I guarantee you the best quality…"

"Could you… stop negotiating for a fraggin' moment… Decepticon scum…?"

"I'm not negotiating. I'm helping you. You look like a pile of slag."

Blaster leaned on the small mountain of concrete tubes, looking for some support, but the firm expression of his face overcame the weakness of his body.

"I didn't call you to talk nonsense, Swindle. I want Nocturne out of the Nemesis and I want it now!"

Swindle folded his arms across his chest. "That's easy to say, huh? And even easier to demand it. But let's get real. I haven't seen a single credit of my fees despite the fact that I have already begun to prepare the conditions for her release. You can play the hero as much as you want, but in the end I will be the one to give you back your girlfriend in one piece."

"Okay… you want your payment? You'll have it! But I need proof that you will honour your part of the deal."

"I'll give you more than that, Blaster. I'll give you something that only my closest customers receive."

"Ah, really? And what would that be?"

Swindle's face exhibited pure evilness as he pronounced his most forbidden words.

"Something for free."

The Combaticon delighted himself with the shocking effect his words had, and continued speaking, completely taking over the momentum.

"How would you like to terminate your most hated enemy once and for all?"

"Soundwave…" Blaster whispered.

"Yeah, Soundwave… the guy that has your girl right now, the one that makes her call him master… Think about it. You rescue the chick and get rid of your rival. The price I ask of you is really cheap considering that I'll give you back your lost pride."

"What do you know about my pride, Decepticon?" Blaster spat, threatening to return to violence.

"I know enough. You wouldn't be here right now if you still carried your pacifist Autobot façade. You know perfectly well that if you follow your foolish honour code, you will lose your girlfriend and in the most cruel way. I don't need to tell you that once Soundwave gets tired of her, the rest of my fellow Decepticons will abuse her until her deactivation."

"Shut up!"

"The truth is never pleasant, but revenge is. Do you want your girl back? Do you want Soundwave terminated? Then you are talking with the right mech, my friend."

Blaster glanced at Swindle with intense hate. He perfectly knew the manipulative sort the Combaticon was, very capable of selling his own spark for the correct price. But Blaster didn't have the luxury of time to negotiate; he also knew that the Decepticon represented his only chance to save Nocturne.

"How will we do it?" he asked sombrely.

"Leave the details to me. You'll have your dearest femme back very soon, and at the same time I will give you the priceless opportunity to give Soundwave the death blow."

"Fine…"

"In the meantime, an advance payment from you would be a much appreciated gesture."

Blaster felt repulsed by the Combaticon's greed, but once again he gave up.

"You'll have it. Tomorrow, as soon as the solar cycle begins. I have contacts on Cybertron that can transfer those credits to wherever you want. As for the human fees, I have ways to get them…"

Swindle smirked and affectionately palmed Blaster's shoulder. "Perfect. That's why I love to negotiate with Autobots. You are always so honourable to deal with. And you can say whatever you want about me, but I'm an entrepreneur before anything else and I value honesty more than you can imagine."

The following hand shake came natural. The idea of selling his soul never appeared inside Blaster's spark. He was already beyond regret.

_To be continued._

_

* * *

  
_

_Thank you guys for all your support. We hope you enjoyed this chapter. The answer about what happened with Soundwave and Nocturne after their night of passion coming next chapter. Please stay tuned!_


	24. Vibrations in Air

_As usual, we really want to thank everyone for your amazing reviews, we can't express how much we appreciate them! Your support has far surpassed our wildest expectations, and the fact that you all have embraced Nocturne means so much to us...THANKS!! :-)_

_And an especially big thank you to Saya Moonshadow for leaving such an incredible 400__th__ review...we were astounded! _

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 24**

**Vibrations in Air**

Beyond all memories, there was one. Recorded in a place much more profound than his memory banks, it remained embedded in Soundwave's mind, within that privileged place he kept more hidden than his face itself, the place in which the cold Decepticon Communications Officer _felt._

Warm arms, legs wrapped around him, a delicate and tender frame lying on his chest… If memories could be blessings or tortures for an ordinary being, organic or artificial, for a telepath they turned into tangible eternities. Pain or happiness could be absolute when they were reasoned by a privileged mind.

And Soundwave remembered. He knew what it was to have small and delicate hands over his chest, he knew what it was to feel the vibration of another body that suddenly had attached to his own, both synchronized, surpassing every rhythm.

Was he back in the past?

Negative.

That body over his wasn't the one of his memories. That forbidden frame was there in that same moment, becoming the most tangible truth in the Universe.

Soundwave activated his optical visor at the same time he did with his remorse.

Nocturne, the Autobot acoustician, his prisoner, his slave… She was still there, lying on his chest, embracing him with so much tenderness, submerged into a profound recharge but at the same time exhaling life through every one of the harmonics of her spark.

Perfect harmony…

Her chest plates were still open, her spark exposed, currently purring so tranquilly after having given itself to him with so completely.

Soundwave deviated his glance. So many things had changed and would change for one single mistake.

As every master mind, Soundwave had his own ethics code, even surpassing his complete loyalty to the Decepticon cause. It wasn't shame, not even guilt. It was his own weakness that was tormenting him.

He had been unable to maintain control. He had surrendered to his own desire for the Autobot and had taken her out of her slave status with one single caress. Where force should have dominated, something else had prevailed.

But Soundwave wasn't ready to assign names, even less when feelings where the ones to be named.

Did he hate the Autobot for what happened?

Negative.

Would he be capable of harming her, destroying her in that same moment to erase the traces of his failure?

Negative.

What was left for him, then? His coldness shaken, the doubts about himself shattering the personality he had forged during his entire existence, his arms still embracing Nocturne…

Carefully, Soundwave put her aside and got up. He felt his body weak and not because of the amount of energy released during his intimate interface with the Autobot…

He couldn't stop staring at Nocturne's face, attracting him like the most powerful magnet. Her features were so tranquil, her mouth too close to a smile.

Soundwave looked away, his hands hanging idly at his sides, uncertain of what to do with themselves. Had he been any other mech in that vast base they would have been fidgeting, punching the wall, exploring her curves...anything but remaining still.

But the external facade of the Decepticon Communication Officer wasn't the only oddity in that dark brig... The tempest within; the uncertainty, the fear, the regret...

Regret.

Soundwave couldn't find sense in the word. Succumbing to weakness, allowing unworthy emotions to take control...those actions were regrettable.

But did he regret _her_?

Soundwave's powerful mind couldn't find an answer to that question.

His visor fell upon her motionless form again, bathing her curves in a soft crimson light. It might not have bothered him so much if he had taken her; claiming her body as was expected of him, stealing her innocence with a right he had earned as her master...

But he hadn't stolen it.

That beautiful femme lying before him had _given_ it to him; she had chosen him, offered him something so intimate and sacred... He had simply accepted her gift.

Soundwave's attention drifted to Nocturne's open spark chamber, weakness once again guiding his actions. The Deception had seen countless sparks in his lifetime, but hers... It burned with a light so bright, so pristine; it wasn't like those in the whore houses, it wasn't dirty, it wasn't scarred...

But it was like one he had known.

Soundwave's visor narrowed slightly. It wasn't right to leave her exposed like that; it wasn't right to let anyone see her faultless beauty without invitation... He knew he had to touch her again, feel her warmth again...

He hesitated.

He couldn't do it.

But he didn't have a choice. He had to preserve her...

Anxious fingers drifted slowly forward as Soundwave knelt by Nocturne's side. The light of her spark bathed his hand in white as it approached her chest, causing dark shadows to be cast behind.

He touched her.

Blue grazed green so tenderly, sliding closed the entrance to her essence.

His fingers lingered, momentarily lost, wanting more...

But Soundwave's powerful mind won the battle; one win amongst countless failures. He stood up, stepped back; his visor did not leave her recharging form as uncertainty returned.

Barely perceptible movements on her structure announced her slow return to consciousness. Soundwave hurried to leave. He couldn't have faced her in that moment.

-------------------

Nocturne recognized happiness.

She hadn't had a lot during her life. Her first memory was of the ground shaking, the walls collapsing…

As was the case for so many Transformers, she had met war before meeting life.

But even though she had been forced to face the unavoidable, she had managed to create her own spaces of tranquillity. In the intimate boundaries of her mind and in the infinite pleasure the sounds of the Universe provided, she had found a place in which war was not allowed.

It was so ironic that that day, within a cold cell in the brig of the Decepticons Nemesis base, she had met happiness.

Nocturne didn't know how much time she had spent in recharge mode, but she knew why she had recovered consciousness. His absence had awakened her.

She had felt him leaving, as tangible as his presence had been.

_Soundwave…_

She was alone, lying on the floor, with the memory of his touch still burning on her body.

Her hand reached her chest, her fingers grazing the small hatch she had opened for a stranger for the first time in her life. She could still taste him on her lips; she could still feel him in every one of her circuits… She had never expected to lose her innocence without first experiencing a kiss.

If it hadn't been for that new vibration in the core of her spark, she would have sworn that it all had been a dream, one of the many tricks that recharge mode could bring. But it had been real, her body knew, still delighting itself with the memory of Soundwave's hands travelling all around it.

Nocturne had changed; she could never be the same again. Giving her body to someone by her own will had opened a new universe before her. But what normally would have meant something marvellous in her life, was now a source of doubt.

She couldn't be so blind as to ignore the spines that surrounded her sudden happiness. She was still a prisoner, still a defenseless femme in the core of a nest of assassins, her fate still uncertain and blurry…

But nothing was big enough as to soil the overwhelming realization that saturated her body. Nothing could have altered the harmonic new rhythm of her spark.

Nocturne hugged herself, feeling how the metal of her arms was suddenly so warm. It was Soundwave's touch that she remembered, the one she wanted…

He had given her something, more than his body... Nocturne dimmed her optics, plunging herself into the warm darkness of her memory, the place where he would always remain.

He had spoken her name, his powerful voice delighting her mind... Not once had her audios shared in that pleasure but Nocturne didn't mind, there had been another symphony to listen to anyway...

The song of their sparks... Never had Nocturne heard something so beautiful, not even the song of the universe itself.

But there had been more...

She had felt him. Beyond the physical and into the realms of the incredible, Soundwave had given her his mind, given her his pleasure; exposing her to his most personal feelings so that she might benefit. They had been one, it didn't matter that their sparks hadn't merged.

Nocturne felt her fingers travelling over her arms, her own touch sending shivers through her processor, her senses so alive.

Maybe it had been an unintentional result of being with a telepath. Maybe he hadn't been able to control it, exposing himself involuntarily in the face of unrestrained passion.

Nocturne activated her optics again, her lips curving into a contented smile.

Maybe that was the case... But Nocturne was certain it wasn't.

Soundwave...whose secrets unfolded into an infinite universe, whose mind was more powerful than any other... It wasn't possible for such a private and controlled mech to make such a mistake.

It had been a choice; a gift for which she would forever be grateful...

A barely perceptible sound outside her cell made her return her attention toward reality. Perhaps no other Transformer would have noticed the subtle humming of the surveillance cameras, perfectly hidden behind the constant buzz of the energon bars of the cell, but Nocturne's advanced audio sensors codified it immediately.

She was being watched again...

Discreetly, she leaned her back on the closest wall and hugged her legs. She would remain like that, motionless, until he came back for her.

------------------

"Very beautiful, don't you agree Megatron? Even a brute like you, who opens his spark chamber for any slut, could appreciate her," Starscream said as he activated the surveillance cameras of the base, which mysteriously were switched off.

Megatron didn't answer immediately; his attention was caught by the image of Nocturne on the monitor.

"I find it curious that you mention sluts, Starscream. Without their pity, your intimate life would be nonexistent."

"Am I supposed to laugh now, leader? I'm surprised you have such a good sense of humour when more than half of our forces are currently in the Repair Bay."

" As is the case for the Autobots. Their damages vastly surpassed ours. I dare to believe we may not see some of their cowardly faces again. They paid the price for daring to attack our base."

"And what did you expect them to do? Optimus Prime wasn't going to remain with his arms folded as we keep his precious femme prisoner."

"I provoked Prime for my personal amusement in the first place, but the results were quite interesting indeed. It seems that I underestimated the importance of this Nocturne femme," Megatron said as he rubbed his chin, his optics fixated on the image of the Autobot acoustician.

"You must admit then that you made a mistake by giving her to Soundwave for his personal use. You still have the opportunity to do the right thing."

"Why do you insist on talking nonsense, Starscream? Now more than ever she is totally out of your reach."

"But not of Soundwave's reach, it seems. I suppose you are aware that right now as we speak he should be right here on surveillance duty. And what do I see? He's absent."

Starscream's voice was still reverberating when one of the side doors opened and the Communications Officer himself walked in.

"Ah, Soundwave!" Starscream said cynically. "We were just talking about you. Would you mind telling us the reason why you are neglecting your duties? Wait… that corridor leads to the Brig, doesn't it?"

Starscream was making no efforts to hide his irony. In fact, he was displaying it in all its splendour.

"Are you in service, Soundwave?" Megatron severely asked. Being Commander, the duty shifts of his subordinates were not part of his preoccupations, but he never allowed negligence to go unpunished.

"Affirmative," Soundwave immediately replied. Lying would have been illogical.

"So you admit it? Since when are you able to express cynicism, Soundwave? One more addition to your recent display of emotions? You are not the same lately."

"Shut up, Starscream," Megatron spat.

"But leader, Soundwave is admitting to the fact that he has ignored his obligations. Our current situation is precarious. We have very few warriors functional enough to engage in battle. What would have happened if the Autobots had attacked us again?"

Suddenly, Soundwave discovered that his tolerance was not as unlimited as he had thought. Generally he ignored the existence of Starscream, but in that moment he felt an authentic hate toward the figure of the Second in Command. The accursed buffoon was right.

"And why did he neglect his surveillance shift?" Starscream continued. "Well, I think the answer is quite obvious… There's really no need to force our imagination, now is there?"

"Purpose of this conversation: irrelevant," Soundwave intoned, unable to remain in silence one nano klik more.

Despite the mocking tone of his voice, Starscream's face irradiated rancor. Jealousy was not difficult to recognize.

"Irrelevant? That's what you call abandoning your duties to go and interface with your slave in her cell? Because that's what you were doing, wasn't it Soundwave? For what other reason would you have turned off the surveillance cameras?!"

"My reasons don't concern you, Starscream."

"They do when you abandon your post to please your lust. I hope at least it was worth it. Was it magical, Soundwave? Was your first time as wonderful as you had dreamed?"

Soundwave managed, at least in appearance, to return to his habitual coldness and walked to his place at the front of the Nemesis main computer, completely ignoring Starscream's remark. Megatron hadn't moved an inch during the entire conversation, carefully analysing the reactions of his Communications Officer.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me, Soundwave! I am Second in Command of the Decepticon Army and therefore your superior officer! And I'm demanding you give me an explanation! Your duty shifts are not for you to waste interfacing your intimate circuitry with that Autobot whore! Wait… you do have intimate circuitry, don't you?"

_Whore?_

A burning wave of rage arrived, tempting Soundwave to react as he never had reacted toward any provocation.

But violence came from the only side that Starscream, for once, forgot to guard.

A heavy hand placed itself on his shoulder; slowly, but certainly without any kindness. Starscream cringed when he felt the voracious fingers almost penetrating the metal layers of his body.

"Aaargh… M-megatron…" he stammered.

"Leave, Starscream," was the dry answer.

"But leader…"

Megatron increased the pressure of his grip and fixated on Starscream one of his most threatening glances.

"Leave."

It would have been an invitation to deactivation to make Megatron repeat an order for the third time. The echo of Starscream's steps leaving the Command Center were welcomed by Soundwave's audio sensors, although he was aware that being left alone with Megatron was no guarantee of safety.

"So, Soundwave? Is my rank enough to demand a clear answer from you?"

"Your rank has never been questioned."

"But my orders have been, I see. Never in sixty thousand vorns have you neglected your duties. Normally, I wouldn't give attention to this slip due to your loyalty and efforts, but I can't ignore the circumstances that led you to commit it. Now tell me, do I have reasons to be worried?"

"Negative," Soundwave replied, replacing the images of the surveillance cameras on the big monitor withthe monotone reading of the base's radars.

Megatron frowned when the motionless figure of Nocturne disappeared.

"When I gave you that femme I expected you to use it as you pleased, but I would have never thought that you, among all my warriors, would have fallen so easily into negligence."

"Apologies offered, Lord Megatro…"

"Enough with formalities, Soundwave! Is Starscream right, then? I refuse to believe that that Autobot is altering your behaviour patterns, but if she is, I assure you I will do something about it."

Soundwave retired his hands from the console of the computer and faced his leader. "Absence from my post: my mistake. Starscream's arguments: without foundation."

"I want to believe that, and I will, considering the complete dedication you have given to our cause for countless millennia. But I warn you, if you ever disregard your obligations to satisfy a personal desire again you will receive the same treatment I give to anybody who commits such crime."

"Understood."

Megatron seemed to relax and sat on his throne. "What is your progress on the resonating cannon?"

"37.83% of the project has been completed."

"You are advancing faster than expected… I assume the Autobot has been helpful."

"Affirmative."

---------------

Scrutinising optics watched on as Soundwave returned his attention to the main computer; it felt as though he was being read... Not telepathically, but physically, like his every movement was an unspoken word, protecting him or betraying him. It was like having the barrel of a loaded gun pressed to his back, ready to fire the second he flinched...

"I take it with such progress that she follows orders, then?"

Megatron's words cut through the awkward silence like a blade; the telepath required more than his usual self control to prevent himself from jumping. A question, thrown out on baited line to test him. Soundwave stiffened...so it wasn't over.

"Affirmative," came the cold reply.

"But not without some resistance, I'm sure."

There seemed to be an edge to Megatron's voice, the harsh tone he had used earlier had disappeared only to give way to something more menacing, something Soundwave could identify easily yet it made him feel even more uncomfortable. The telepath resisted the urge to read his Commander's thoughts; he was already traversing dangerous territory and with his current state of mind, such an action would only invite disaster.

"Tell me, Soundwave," Megatron continued when he found no further response forthcoming, "have you had to use force with her, or mind control?"

"Negative," Soundwave said, visor fixed on the screen before him.

"I see..."

Silence returned to the Command Centre, blanketing the vast room with a dark sense of foreboding. Soundwave continued to work mechanically as his mind raced without any form of restraint, his outer tranquillity a twisted refraction of the chaos within.

What had come over him, what had allowed him to commit such an act of stupidity? Megatron had been right, never had he neglected his duty to the empire, but the reasons for that action were even more disturbing than the crime itself.

Weakness...

He had allowed desire to take over where control should have reigned, and to make it worse, he had walked away like a coward when he could have terminated the source of his failings where she had laid, helpless...

He was a fool, and yet, his spark insisted on reminding him of everything he wanted to deny...

Delicate hands caressing him, soft lips kissing him passionately, her warm embrace, her glorious moans; their perfect harmony...

Soundwave silently chastised himself; those thoughts...were not acceptable.

At least he hadn't bonded with her; it was his only saving grace and yet, even that had been precariously close. He hadn't been oblivious to the pull of his spark, nor had he been oblivious to the call of hers...

"I find it interesting that you choose not to monitor your slave while she is in her cell, Soundwave."

Megatron's voice brought Soundwave back to reality, drawing him away from a self-inflicted torture to an external torture no less bearable.

"Given recent..._interest_...in the female, I would have thought it prudent to keep a close watch on her."

Soundwave ceased typing, his mind having no trouble deciphering the mental patterns of his Commander as they rippled out across the room.

"Why don't you bring up the image from the security camera so that you can monitor her from here?" Megatron asked, his tone dripping with irony.

"Measures: unnecessary."

"Oh, but I think they are, Soundwave. You know that several of your comrades have already attempted to take her, and now that she is unguarded..."

"Advice: noted, concern: unnecessary," Soundwave interrupted, almost too abruptly.

He didn't want the temptation; he didn't need the torture... To see her again in any form at that moment... Soundwave wasn't so sure he could restrain the growing flood of emotions playing with his sanity...

Megatron narrowed his optics dangerously. "Bring up the image of the security cameras, Soundwave. It's an order."

It was then when Soundwave realised that his Commander's order had a second intention; indeed it was a means of testing him, but Soundwave couldn't deny the disturbing emotions Megatron himself was emitting.

It seemed to Soundwave that he wasn't the only one weakening to the spell that was Nocturne.

_To be continued._

_

* * *

  
_

_We are posting this chapter one day after watching "Revenge of the Fallen"... If you haven't, please go and watch it!! Soundwave is hot!!!_


	25. Avec

**Chapter 25**

**Avec**

Thousands of vorns of complete obedience were a powerful habit.

In the astro klik that followed Megatron's order, Soundwave had enough time to analyse his possibilities. Obeying was not only the logical option, but also the only way to minimize his Commander's suspicions.

So he obeyed. But his hand was stopped by the reddish glow on the main computer's console, preventing the forbidden image of Nocturne from returning to the big monitor.

"Incoming communication from the Autobot base," Soundwave said, completely hiding any trace of anguish or relief brought by the last moment salvation.

An evil smirk appeared on Megatron's face. The possibility of inflicting more emotional damage to his deadly enemy surpassed his sudden interest in the female captive.

"Accept it."

Soundwave obeyed, making sure to remain outside the angle of vision of whoever who was requesting the communication.

As the 91.45% probability dictated, the image of the Autobot Commander appeared on the screen.

"Ah, Prime," Megatron greeted him with his best mocking smirk. "You call me twice in the same solar cycle and even come to visit? Such an honour…"

Carrier of a facemask as well, Soundwave didn't need to read the enemy leader's mind to know that he was making an effort to dominate his anger.

"Spare me the irony, Megatron. The purpose of this communication is to reach an agreement."

Megatron comfortably sat back on his throne. "Agreement? Are you surrendering so soon, Prime? How disappointing… I thought we were reaching an understanding on the battlefield, the only place for honourable mechs to solve their quarrels. I must say it was gratifying to see you talking with actions for once, instead of your usual empty words. As gratifying as it is pitiful to see you return now to the way of the coward."

"Cowardice is to keep a femme prisoner and subject her to the vilest of actions."

"As I told you before, Prime, we have extremely different opinions concerning certain terms."

Optimus Prime remained in silence for an astro second. Once again, Soundwave could predict what was happening behind that facemask. Obviously, the Autobot leader wasn't willing to let himself be dragged into Megatron's game.

"You are to release Nocturne now," he said simply. His voice had an additional charge of authority and resolve.

Megatron separated his back from his throne. "Or else?" he said with the same challenging resolve. "Will you attack me by surprise again? You are welcome to try it!"

"You should already know violence is not my first choice to solve a problem."

"I haven't seen you solving too much with your cheap pacifist propaganda, now that you mention it… But I'm not closed to a civilized agreement, Prime. You want your femme free and I can understand that. What is missing in the equation is what you are willing to give me for that liberation to happen."

"I won't give in to any blackmail."

"You are not in a position to demand anything!" Megatron yelled, suddenly punching one of the arm rests of his throne. "I have the girl and I have the control. Your place is accepting whatever I demand of you, or else you will get her back indeed, but in pieces."

"You know me perfectly well," Optimus spoke with a strangely sombre voice. "You should already be aware that angering me is a bad idea, Megatron."

The Decepticon leader leaned his back on his throne again, recovering his smirk. "And you should be perfectly aware that a femme in this base may keep her life for some time, but not her virtue. Perhaps you would be interested to know what my warriors are doing with her in this precise moment…"

"For any damage inflicted to Nocturne you will pay, Megatron. Save yourself problems and let her go. Nocturne is a scientist; she's not even part of our conflict…"

"Oh, on the contrary, Prime. Since the moment she bore your insignia for the first time she became part of our conflict. Autobot scum is Autobot scum, no matter how much it hides behind innocence."

"Yes, and you're in the perfect position to recognise innocence, aren't you Megatron?" Optimus countered flatly. "I'm surprised you still understand the meaning of the word given how soiled your hands are."

"My hands are no dirtier than yours, Autobot," Megatron spat viciously. "You wave the white flag of peace with one hand while slaughtering with the other; don't play the pacifist with me Prime, you are a murderer just as I am."

Megatron smirked victoriously as his opponent's optics brightened slightly, the only outward display of the rage and fear so obviously raging within. Soundwave continued to watch on in silence, unsure if the scene unfolding before him was amusing, or disturbing.

"I could be called a murderer, yes," Prime finally spoke, his voice even, seemingly emotionless. "And not a breem goes by where I don't feel guilty about that fact. But desperate times call for desperate measures, Megatron, and your actions have driven too many of us to commit such crimes."

"Typical Autobot sentiments, I must say," the Decepticon responded. "But you can place the blame wherever you like, Prime, the fact remains that you will always be guilty, just like your precious femme. Now, are you going to continue this pathetic show or are you going to tell me what I get in exchange for her release."

"As I have already told you, Me..."

"Yes, yes, you don't give in to blackmail," Megatron interrupted. "Well, you condemn her to death, then. And let me assure you, it will be a slow and undignified death, one truly worthy of your kind. Live with _that_ guilt, Prime; let it mix with all that pain you already deal with, I'm sure it will do wonders for your self-righteousness."

"You are warned, Megatron. You have a solar cycle to give me a reasonable answer. Next time I won't speak with words."

"Speak with whatever you want or have. Your fury is a farce, and it's nothing that has ever worried me."

The communication ended, terminated this time from the Autobot base.

"It seems that I underestimated the importance of this Nocturne femme," Megatron said as he got up from his throne and walked toward the exit of the Command Centre. "Keep her under surveillance permanently, Soundwave. She may turn into Prime's death blow."

Soundwave nodded. He would keep permanent surveillance on Nocturne indeed, but for once he wouldn't do it for mere obedience.

-------------

The solar cycle was very advanced when Soundwave returned to his personal quarters.

His Cassettes' shift had already ended, so it wasn't strange to find them there. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were resting on the perches Soundwave had built for them near the ceiling, clearly rejecting their forced period of convalescence. Ravage was lying down at the recharge berth's base, his attention divided between the door and the robotic condors; he always carried his self-proclaimed role of protective older brother. Rumble was separated from them, absent-mindedly wasting his time on the human internet. Watching him alone remarked on the fact that Frenzy was absent.

All optics focused on Soundwave once he trespassed the threshold of the door. The Communications Officer didn't have to get inside his creations' minds to feel their uncertainty.

But Soundwave was tired of dealing with an argument that shouldn't have existed in the first place. He ignored Ravage's inquisitive stare and addressed his two winged creations.

"Buzzsaw, Laserbeak, report status."

"_Recovery of driving functions at 91.56%, energy at 73.68%," _Buzzsaw tacitly replied.

"Recharge mode period?"

Laserbeak stretched his wings and cawed. _"3.7 joors…"_

"_Truth is," _Ravage interrupted, _"neither Laserbeak nor Buzzsaw have recharged as they should have after their repairs. Rest is not one of our priorities tonight, Soundwave."_

Soundwave stared at Ravage, who continued to lie with his head resting on his front paws.

"_Any reference to an already finished conversation is not appreciated, Ravage," _Soundwave transmitted through the link.

"_We have certain concerns…"_

"Which are totally illogical," Soundwave spoke, shaking the link with his monotonic voice.

A tense silence followed. Ravage lifted his head and stared at his creator. From their spot near the ceiling, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw didn't miss a detail of the scene beneath them, their discomfort increasing.

"Are you… gonna make the Autobot your bondmate, Soundwave?" the shaken voice of Rumble could be heard.

The three Cassetticons unable to verbally speak felt their circuits freeze. Soundwave never had violent reactions toward them, the event involving Ravage earlier that cycle being the only exception, but something told them they couldn't be sure of anything about their creator anymore.

"_What in the Pit do you think you are doing?"_ Ravage hissed through a private link with his brother. "_That is not something for you to be asking straight out like that."_

"_Why not?"_ Rumble replied, uncharacteristically making use of telepathic powers enabled by the link to his creator. _"If the Autobot chick's gonna start hangin' around wit' the boss then I wanna know about it!"_

"State the origin of your question," Soundwave asked, never breaking his cold stance.

"_Don't answer him, Rumble, let me deal with this."_

"Frenzy said… he said that…"

"_Shut up, Rumble, you're only going to make things worse."_

Soundwave approached the hesitant Rumble, giving him his complete attention.

"Finish, Rumble. Specify what Frenzy said."

Rumble bowed his head, looking more childish than ever. There was no way he could repeat his twin's hurtful words. Questioning Soundwave's judgement; it was like blasphemy.

"_Whatever Frenzy said," _Ravage intervened, getting up, _"was guided by his own confusion. However, his reasoning doesn't lack of logic. All of us have noticed the change in your behaviour following the arrival of the female Autobot, Soundwave."_

The Decepticon communicator walked toward the console of his computer to make one last revision of the Nemesis' security systems, something he always did before entering recharge mode. Resting was not precisely one of his habits, but that solar cycle had been exhausting, and not simply because of his double shift.

_Nocturne giving herself to him, her mouth tasting the metal of his body, her arms holding him with so much tenderness, her delicate intimate circuitry connected with his…_

"Reasoning unexpected," he said as he entered the complex command sequence that allowed him to enter the Nemesis' central computer. "And disappointing."

Rumble, who had abandoned his place at the front of the computer when his creator approached, dared to speak again.

"I… I think Frenzy is overreacting…"

Ravage dimmed his optics, disturbed by the unusual weakness of his young sibling.

Soundwave felt the opening of a private channel inside the link, one that only he and his first creation could share.

"_Frenzy mentioned Vita," _Ravage said dryly.

Soundwave didn't respond, but his fingers stopped over the sterile buttons of the computer. His Cassettes never mentioned Vita; a tacit rule had been created thousands of vorns ago according silence. It wasn't a forbidden or cursed word, it was simply too painful.

Soundwave's acknowledgement came in the shape of a slight brightening of his visor. Ravage recognized the most imperceptible grimace in the Universe shot in his direction, but besides that, Soundwave gave no sign of having heard the mention of his former bondmate.

The sequence he was typing on the computer ended.

"Buzzsaw, Laserbeak, proceed to the brig. Operation: surveillance. Rumble, deliver the prisoner an energon cube. Ravage, your energy levels are below fifty percent; enter recharge mode immediately."

Direct and concise, just as any other order coming from Soundwave. All the Cassettes knew that no inner problem could interfere with their master's duties.

Without even thinking about replying, the four siblings hurried to obey.

As soon as Ravage entered his chest compartment and the rest of his creations left his quarters, Soundwave tried to force his systems to shut down, eager to look in the numb word of recharge for a little piece of oblivion.

But he knew it was impossible. No matter how lonely he was in the Universe, the warmth of Nocturne's forbidden body had touched him to not abandon him again.

---------------

Slender red hands ghosted playfully over his chest, experience guiding the entrance of fingers into the most sensitive of seams, eliciting sounds from his vocaliser no other but her would ever hear.

Subtle vibrations permeated through his structure, the hum of her spark matching his as two became one, their love surpassing all simple emotion, expanding into a tangible eternity.

"_Soundwave..."_

His name echoed endlessly within their mental bond, a whispered caress to match those her hands continued to provide...

Red on blue.

Soft lips began to travel over his structure, kissing him so tenderly, sending shivers through each plate they grazed. Expert fingers led the way to his face, removing his mask, exposing his features for those same lips to claim as their own.

He felt his spark surging as her fingers travelled to his shoulders, the essence of his existence uniting sensuously with hers, the sound of her moans mixing with the music of their sparks; a sound he could never grow tired of.

"_I want you, Soundwave..."_

He had heard those words so many times before; like the sound of her laugh they were recorded within the depths of his spark itself...but something was different...

Her voice...

Suddenly his facemask was in place, the harmony different, his spark un-bonded; he could feel it pulling towards the call of another as the one he remembered faded from existence...

"_Stay..."_ he heard himself mutter through the link, but she did not heed his call, red suddenly becoming green...

--------------

Soundwave woke from his recharge with a start, vents cycling furiously to cool a body lost somewhere between agony and ecstasy. He sat up slowly, resting his back against the wall, drawing his knees to his chest.

He had never been one to dream; his controlled and organised mind rarely requiring the cleansing hands of recharge to put order to his thoughts, rendering those wasted cycles to nothing more than a darkness void of any emotion.

Yet the vagaries of those invading images had not been cleansing in the slightest; instead they brought turmoil, pain... A feeling of emptiness invaded his spark as old wounds reopened, coldness biting painfully.

Soundwave crossed his arms over his knees, burying his head in his forearms. The dull red glow of his visor created subtle shadows in his protective cave, but not even the darkness of the room around him could hide the humiliating fact that he was trembling.

_To be continued._

_

* * *

_

_Update coming soon! Thanks for reading, guys :o)  
_


	26. Bisbigliando

**Chapter 26**

**Bisbigliando**

The hated silhouette of Optimus Prime was barely visible for an astro second, enough time for its perdition. One single shot and the head of the Autobot leader was no more, cleanly severed from his body.

Starscream found a substitute for pleasure in the almost musical humming of his null rays after being discharged. It was a shame that the holograms and drones of the Shooting Range only included enemy replicas. He would have loved to blow some Megatron figure into pieces, although in that moment his ideal target would have been the accursed Decepticon Communications Officer.

Starscream fired again, this time at simple combat drones or, as he called them, motivation killers. There was nothing gratifying in destroying mindless enemies, unable to feel pain.

A second burst of fire added itself to the fireworks. Beside Starscream, Swindle had arrived and started his own shooting practice, apparently indifferent to the presence of the Decepticon Second in Command.

"I detected a considerable increase of credits in one of the ghost accounts you still keep on Cybertron," Starscream said without ceasing his firing, his optics fixated on the practice drones.

Swindle smirked, also without looking at his companion. "You have informants everywhere, it doesn't surprise me… Some hidden contact in Polyhex?"

"Kaon, actually. Only a rat like you would still have business there."

"Entrepreneur please, even if it kills you to say it… And yeah, I could never get enough of Kaon."

"Junk attracts junk, that I can see. But it wasn't the growth of your personal finances that caught my attention. It was the origin. I wasn't aware that your Autobot friend was so skilful in the art of fraud."

"He seems to be, although he's a total rookie when it comes to dishonour. However, desperation should never be underestimated… Which leads me to the reason of our meeting, Starscream. My client wants his merchandise released ASAP."

"Is that so? Well, it's going to be complicated. He will have to wait some solar cycles."

"Not too many, I hope. Otherwise we'll be in trouble."

"_We _is a word you should never apply if it involves me, Swindle. If something goes wrong, you will be the one who has his aft delivered."

Swindle stopped shooting, considering for a moment whether to change his aim to a living target. "Are you planning to leave me alone on this, Screamer? Do I have to remind you we have an agreement, an agreement that will highly benefit you?"

"Cool down, you coward. I said I'd help you and I will. How much does your client know exactly?"

"Nothing. Only that his only option is to trust me. However, he expects immediate action."

"And he will have it, Swindle, he will have it…" Starscream hissed, carefully picking his next target. "As a matter of fact, I have planned the perfect situation to release the... merchandise, but obviously I will need your cooperation."

"I'm listening."

Starscream put all his radars and sensors to work, making sure the conversation would remain private.

"You will fix it that Blaster and a group of no more than four Autobots rescue the femme. You will give your client the opportunity to become a hero."

"Autobots penetrating the Nemesis? Impossible. They already tried and even Prime himself failed."

"There is no such thing as a perfect security system. Flaws can always exist."

"Especially when someone provokes them."

"Precisely."

"I don't know, Starscream… It seems too risky. There is a limit to sabotage."

"And who mentioned sabotage? Enter the Combaticons private database. You will find a communication Onslaught received earlier this cycle."

Swindle accessed his memory banks. "Mmmh, yes… Seems that we have been assigned to a scouting mission in the Middle East. So what?"

Starscream stopped the song of his null rays for a moment to acknowledge his companion face to face. "Swindle, Swindle, Swindle… for an _entrepreneur_, you have very few cerebro shells. The new duties assigned to your fellow Combaticons are my doing. I put forward a very convincing argument about how we have failed to take advantage of the human political disputes in that zone. We have a lot to gain from those areas, thus your comrades will be sent to investigate the opportunities on offer."

"Megatron actually listening to what you have to say? That is new…"

Starscream discharged his weapons again, his face twisting with the unmistakable traces of anger. "He does it more often than you think, you moron! But that's not the point… If you do an intelligent search of the immediate plans of our dear leader, you will notice that seven cycles from today our base will be unusually empty. The Constructicons will be sent to Cybertron to assist Shockwave in reinforcing the defences of Darkmount. The Triplechangers will escort them."

"Nothing weird there, and I don't see how the Nemesis will be unguarded without a few soldiers."

"There will be more than just a few. Your teammates will also be gone, although you will remain here, let's say, because of an unfortunate injury? We will fake it, don't start trembling."

"Could you speak clearly for once in your life, Starscream?" Swindle growled as he missed three shots in a row, his patience growing ever more shaken.

"I have received the humiliating assignment of stealing a special alloy the humans invented so that it can be used as a frame for the toy Soundwave is building, a task that, by the way, I intend to fail."

"Which will put you on the other extreme of Megatron's fusion cannon again."

Starscream shrugged his shoulders disdainfully. "Nothing I cannot handle. Thing is that, after my failure and the extreme Autobot vigilance Prime will certainly apply to the alloy, a considerably larger incursion will be necessary in order to obtain it. I'm sure Megatron will want to personally command the mission, and I wouldn't be surprised if he includes ground support, which eliminates the Stunticons as possible defenders of our base. As for the Seekers, I'll make sure all of them will be included in the strategy."

"All of them except you. Let me guess… you will be unable to join them due to some injury or malfunction."

"Your guess is correct."

"And what about Soundwave?"

At the mention of the Communications Officer, Starscream's cannons vomited fire, sadistically reducing an already defeated drone to dust.

"His priority is to finish his blasted cannon, not to get the frame. Besides, the Nemesis can't afford to lose his guardian dog. Don't worry, he'll stay, and thus he'll be ready for his final shutdown."

"Seems that you have everything planned."

"The operation must be quick, Swindle. Your client and his select group of rescuers will get in and out without obtaining anything more than the femme. If they try something else they will find termination, which will forfeit the rest of your profits. Take that in consideration."

"Of course, I'll make sure they behave. I suppose you will get to have your way with the girl before the rescue?"

Starscream smirked. "Naturally. Timing is everything. When the Autobots arrive, the femme and I will have already finished our business."

"They will notice you raped her."

"So what? She has been here for some cycles now. Of course the Autobots aren't expecting to retrieve her as pure as she was when she entered this base, are they? But, as I promised you, I'll make sure they find her in one piece, and a happy piece for the matter. I would be surprised if she doesn't want to come back after tasting my loving skills."

Swindle shook his head. "Too much information... So, in addition to everything else, you will be the hero that will repel the Autobot invaders, am I right? Do you honestly think Megatron will buy that slag?"

"He will have to. The glitch in our security system will happen as a result of his insane decision to leave the base practically unguarded, thus it will be his responsibility. Megatron believes his beloved Nemesis is untouchable. Time has come for him to suffer the consequences of his confidence. The loss of his most loyal puppet will be the perfect lesson."

"Soundwave won't be easy to take down."

"He will be if we attack his weaknesses first. We will serve him to your client with a bow around his neck, ready to receive the death blow. How ironic… The Autobots will be serving me without even knowing it."

"Be that as it may," Swindle spoke between shots, "I still don't think it's going to be easy to get rid of him."

"Have some faith, Swindle. As you so rightly pointed out, your client is not the only one set to benefit from this. But you don't need to worry about that just yet. Your main concern right now is to establish the conditions of our plan with your Autobot friend, understood. As for Soundwave," Starscream fired again at the practice drones, his shot perfectly aimed. "Well, you just leave that to me."

The Seeker powered down his null rays, stepping back to survey the damage with a grim sense of satisfaction. "One last thing, Swindle," Starscream said, heading towards the exit. "Don't tell the Autobots I'm involved yet, got that?"

Swindle nodded silently in response.

----------------

It was very late in the night shift when Starscream entered the lonely Refuelling Room of the Nemesis base. Most of the Decepticons were still recovering from their most recent battle against the Autobots, so being alone in the most popular place in the base was not an oddity.

But Starscream was thankful for such solitude. He needed time and space to define the details of his plan. As usual, he had spoken with an excess of self-confidence, but there were still gaps to fill. Nothing he couldn't solve, though. Many things depended on the success of his strategy; status, power, future opportunities… and a beautiful Autobot femme that he couldn't manage to erase from his thoughts. Lust and power were so intimately related.

Giving the Autobots a small victory was nothing compared to the benefits he would obtain in return. But pieces were still missing in the puzzle, something to guarantee the cleanliness of his hands, something to secure victory…

Starscream used to complain that luck was always his fiercest enemy, but on that day such misfortune would not be the case. Salvation entered through the door, stomping furiously and growling with something more than normal frustration.

Divide and conquer… It was never too early to start spreading poison.

Frenzy walked toward the energon dispenser, completely ignoring the presence of Starscream. Generally, the small red and black robot would avoid the Seeker, unless Rumble was with him. But it was not the case. Frenzy was alone… and vulnerable.

Starscream smirked. He remembered the conversation he had overheard between the Cassetticons twins just some cycles ago, right after the Autobot femme's arrival.

It had surprised him, at the time, to learn that Soundwave had let the female into his link. Although little was known about the stoic Decepticon Communications Officer, it was common knowledge amongst the ranks that the telepath shared a special bond with his creations; and that bond was sacred. Soundwave himself had never said anything on the matter, but it had been mentioned in passing by others; Rumble and Frenzy, Megatron... those within that despicable circle of trust from which he would always be forbidden.

An _invasion_, Frenzy had called it; an _invasion of their intimacy_... Those sentiments alone had been enough to spark Starscream's interest, it wasn't like the red Cassetticon to speak in such a way, but recent events added further meaning to those words.

Dishonour... Imbalance... Ignorance of his creations' distress...

Indeed, it seemed the communicator's mistakes had caused more damage than Starscream had ever thought possible; the fury of Soundwave's youngest creation an invaluable testament to that fact.

Starscream took another sip from his energon cube. Yes...there was plenty to play with there.

As predicted, the doubts had grown into the beginnings of a real division between the runts and their creator. The balance would break… he only needed to tense the trigger a little more.

----------------

A small but powerful fist impacted the energon dispenser, reflecting Frenzy's frustration like a mirror. He had forgotten his access code… again. And Rumble wasn't there to remind it to him.

But he wouldn't have asked Rumble anyway. Pride was first.

A shadow towered over Frenzy, surprising him.

"Use mine."

Frenzy turned around, completely astonished. Where the slag had Starscream come from? But the most unbelievable thing… Why was he being kind?

Starscream wasn't kind. Ever. Even less when it concerned those that he considered inferior. Although, to be honest, everybody was inferior according to Starscream's standards.

The Air Commander entered his personal access code and a brilliant energon cube came out from the dispenser. Its pure purple shine left its composition very clear.

"High grade?" Frenzy asked.

"Why the surprise? Does Soundwave forbid you from drinking it?" Starscream sarcastically replied as he walked back toward his table.

"Yeah…. I mean no… he gives it to me… all the time…" Frenzy stammered. Despite his current annoyance with his creator, he had to defend him against any kind of attack or mockery.

Frenzy was not sure that Stascream had heard him. The Seeker sat again and returned his attention to his own energon cube. Frenzy deviated his attention too, fascinated by the big cube of delicious fuel before him. Indeed, Soundwave didn't allow him or Rumble to get over energized due to their immaturity, but the twins had always found a way to break the rule every once in a while by stealing small portions from the base's reserves or when celebrations were thrown due to important victories against the Autobots. But having an entire cube for himself… it was a luxury. His first impulse was to share it with Rumble, but his brother wasn't there. Frenzy was alone and felt that way for the first time in millennia.

He grabbed the energon cube and walked toward a table at the back of the room, one that was protected by the shadows. He supposed that Starscream would be absorbed in whatever he was thinking, so he was very surprised when the Second in Command addressed him again.

"Family problems?"

If Frenzy had detected any trace of irony in Starscream's words, he would have returned to his usual self but, for once, Starscream seemed neutral, his words a simple attempt at casual conversation.

"No," Frenzy lied.

"It's not common for you to be alone, even less for you to refuel alone. What's wrong?"

"Nothin'."

"Did you have a fight with Rumble or something?" Starscream insisted.

Frenzy didn't reply and hid behind a sip of energon. The taste of high grade was pleasant, hypnotic, relaxing… Why was Starscream addressing him without insults or threats? It couldn't be more fake, but at the same time it felt good. Frenzy was not used to being alone indeed, he was not used to silence.

"Nah…" he retorted, uselessly trying to hide his hesitation. "Rumble is recharging…"

"Ahh… So the problem is with your creator, then?"

"No… I already told ya there's no problem."

"Suit yourself then. I guess you wouldn't want to share your troubles with me anyway, I mean, what would I know about being part of a family unit? Not all of us are as _lucky_ you are."

The pair sat in silence for endless astro seconds, both sipping occasionally at their energon, lost in their thoughts. An uneasy tension filled the air, almost like a sense of foreboding in Frenzy's opinion, although he couldn't quite work out why he felt that way.

Starscream was playing with him, he had to be... Frenzy shifted uncomfortably in his seat, optic visor fixed on the purple cube clutched tightly in his fingers. But it wasn't the sudden interest from his comrade that bothered him the most. It was Starscream's uncanny intuition...

"You know," Starscream said, breaking the silence with his raspy voice. "You probably won't believe me, but I've always been a little jealous of you and your siblings."

"Huh...what did you say?" Frenzy said, looking up at his companion with surprise.

"I said I'm jealous of you."

"Right...and uhhh, why might that be?"

"Well," Starscream began, his gaze seemingly lost on some nondescript point behind Frenzy, "I never knew my creator, never had any siblings... It must be nice."

Frenzy scoffed, a compromise between his anger and the sudden urge to laugh; the latter of which he was certain would result in his death should he allow it to happen.

"You're right, I don't believe you," he finally spoke.

"Doesn't matter..." Starscream responded wistfully, "I've always considered it stupid of me, anyway."

The red cassette drank deeply from his energon cube, feeling more disturbed than ever. Now what had _that_ been? It was one thing for Starscream to be talking nicely to him, but to be revealing such personal feelings...he had to be lying, a pathetic attempt to get into his mind...

Perhaps he had misheard him? Frenzy took another long drink.

Or maybe it was the high grade messing with his systems already...

"Still," Starscream spoke again, breaking Frenzy's train of thought, "I guess that's why it bothers me, seeing you so upset."

"Slag, Starscream, are you wasted or somthin'?!" Frenzy spat, thumping the table in frustration. "Just drop it would ya? You were right before, like I'd slaggin' tell you anything!"

Behind his energon cube, Starscream smirked. Success...

"It's funny, isn't it," he said, "how easily the balance can be broken..."

"Balance? What bal..."

"It's the femme, isn't it?" Starscream point blankly asked, as if Frenzy hadn't spoken at all.

Low hit… unexpected. Frenzy almost dropped his precious high grade.

"W… what…?"

"You don't have to pretend around me you know, I'm not blind."

"I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"It must hurt," Starscream continued, "watching Soundwave give such preferential treatment to an Autobot."

"Hey, that's not true!"

"It must be. She keeps functioning, after all."

Frenzy closed his mouth. He had no argument. There was no way to defend the indefensible.

A tense silence followed. Frenzy was sure he wanted to get out of there, but at the same time he needed to be heard. Starscream's next words succeeded in chaining him to the conversation.

"I don't know what it is about femmes," Starscream said. "They seem to have this mysterious ability to cause change in mechs... They don't have to say anything, don't have to do anything; they just get into your head and mess with it, like a virus. No one is immune to it."

"Maybe you aren't, but..."

"Come on, Frenzy. Tell me you haven't noticed the changes in your own creator," Starscream interrupted. "Go on, be honest now."

Frenzy didn't speak, unable to respond without condemning Soundwave yet painfully aware of the fact that his silence would have virtually the same effect.

"It's ok," Starscream said, almost kindly. "I know you don't want to speak ill of Soundwave, I can respect that. But, you will admit that it does bother you, right Frenzy?"

"You bother me." the red Cassetticon replied tersely.

"Now, now, no need to get upset."

Starscream stood up and moved to the table where Frenzy was placed, sitting down in the seat opposite his small companion. Not daring to move, the smaller mech watched on suspiciously as Starscream took another sip from his energon cube. The need to flee was growing rapidly within him, yet for some reason Frenzy couldn't work up the nerve to do it.

It was almost like he was waiting for something. But what he was waiting for, Frenzy didn't know.

"I guess you haven't had a lot to do with femmes, having spent most of your life with just your male creator? Not to mention they're a rare find these days."

"Yeah, maybe I have, maybe I haven't. Who cares?"

"All I'm saying is, if you haven't had much to do with them, then all this must be very new to you. In fact, it's my guess that you've only ever met the one femme..."

Frenzy opened his mouth to reply, only to close it again without a word escaping his vocaliser. It felt as if his internal fluids had frozen as his processor worked frantically to comprehend Starscream's remark... What was he insinuating...?

"It must be hard, having this female invade your family."

"She's not invading anything"

"Really?" Starscream said, his voice seemingly portraying genuine surprise. "Look, Frenzy, I didn't want to tell you this but, well, the good of the Decepticon cause depends on it."

"You really _are_ slagging wasted," Frenzy remarked, hurriedly standing to make an escape. "I don't know what's crawled up your tailpipe tonight but I've had enough of this slag."

"Frenzy, Soundwave has fallen in love with the Autobot."

"Pffft, whatever," Frenzy replied as he moved slowly towards the exit, energon cube still in his hand.

"I'm serious, Frenzy. Unlike you, I've seen this all before.

Frenzy stopped dead in his tracks.

"Although, I don't remember the change being so profound last time..."

"W-what... What are you saying?"

"Are you deaf, or just stupid? I said Soundwave has fallen in love with the Autobot. Do you have any idea how dangerous that..."

"No," Frenzy interrupted, turning to face the Seeker. "What do you mean you've seen this all before?"

"Exactly that. I _have_ seen it before. Before the war, before your creation... I saw what she did to Soundwave, just as I can see what the Autobot is doing to him now."

"You mean... you mean you..."

"Yes, Frenzy, I knew your female creator. Good femme. Very valuable."

Frenzy couldn't react. He stared open-mouthed at Starscream, hungry to hear more.

"D…did you really… know Vita?"

Starscream nodded. "Very closely. She was my classmate in the Science Academy and my colleague at the Science Ministery before the war."

Frenzy's hands shook, sending ripples across the surface of his energon. Soundwave never mentioned Vita; it was like she had never existed. And there was Starscream, talking about her in such a familiar way.

"It must be hard," the Seeker repeated. "Soundwave replacing her with a filthy Autobot…"

"Soundwave is not replacing her! He would never do something like that!"

"What makes you so sure of that, Frenzy?"

"Because Vita was his bond mate, not some toy like the Autobot!" Frenzy shouted, painfully aware of the fact that he was contradicting the same arguments he had thrown at his brothers only a few breems earlier. But that didn't matter, he was allowed to question his creator, Starscream wasn't.

"Interesting choice of words, Frenzy," Starscream hissed in response. "Calling the Autobot a _toy_... Tell me, is it normal for Soundwave to protect a toy with violence?"

"Uhh..."

"Because he has done it at least three times now. And is it normal for him to allow a toy into his personal quarters? Because I know he has done that too..."

"No, but you don't understand..."

"Sorry Frenzy, but I think _you_ are the one who doesn't understand. Or rather, you understand, but choose to ignore the truth."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You know exactly what it means," Starscream said before swallowing the last of his energon. "Even though you share that link you and your siblings so proud of, you know very little about your male creator, Frenzy, perhaps even less than what you know about your female one."

"Why you…"

"Logic and order exist for a reason," Starscream interrupted as he got up and walked toward the door. "And treason can only bring the imbalance. If you are looking for answers, I may have just what you need."

With that, Starscream disappeared into the dark, empty corridor beyond, leaving Frenzy alone with his thoughts. The Seeker's words replayed over and over in his processor, adding their poison to already opened wounds, raising questions in the young Decepticon's mind that he never thought possible.

But beyond the doubts, beyond the fear and anger that had been instilled over the past few breems, two words in particular resounded like painful truths deep within Frenzy's spark.

_Vita. _

_Treason._

_To be continued._

_

* * *

  
_

_Mmmh... Starscream is really good doing what he does best, isn't he? _

_We hope you enjoyed this chapter. Update coming soon._


	27. Bocca chiusa

**Chapter 27**

**Bocca chiusa**

Nocturne didn't have to see her surveillance gargoyles to know they were there. She could feel them, hidden within the shadows, the glow of their narrowed optics the only thing that betrayed their presence. She didn't even notice their arrival, machines created for stealth.

The curious thing was that she didn't fear them anymore. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were terrifying, but for some reason they had lost the aura of fear that usually accompanied them. It was perhaps a force of habit, Nocturne thought. Perhaps she was getting used to them.

However, there was no emotion coming from the two robotic condors that hinted they were going through a similar thought process. They both spent the hours motionless, like proud statues. Despite the role that Nocturne had played in their recent salvation, she was sure they would tear her apart if they received the order.

But she knew such order would not be given. Not from their creator, at least, although the mystery of what had happened to Soundwave grew bigger every astro second.

She needed to know what was happening inside his processor. It was an urgency… She had tried to find him inside the link but he was more than a wall; he was an absence.

Did he regret what had happened between them? Was he upset? Perhaps what had been beautiful for her, had meant nothing to him, only a Decepticon possessing his slave…

No.

She firmly rejected that thought. Soundwave had taken her with nothing resembling domination; she was certain. Despite it having been her first moment of intimacy with another Transformer, she had recognized his concern, his tenderness, his passion…

And she had given herself to him in the same way, substituting her lack of experience with authentic honesty guided by her instincts.

She had wanted Soundwave…she wanted him in that precise moment… she was hungry for his presence. She needed to touch him again, to feel his hands travelling over her body, to feel him protecting her, keeping her safe from evil, showing her an infinite new universe that she was barely starting to discover…

A sound in the corridor took her abruptly out of her thoughts.

Soundwave?

Her first impulse was to get up and approach the energon bars. It wasn't Soundwave. She couldn't feel him, but she didn't feel a hostile presence either.

The small silhouette of Rumble appeared outside the cell. The purplish shine of the energon cube he was carrying illuminated his face in a very gloomy way, but, once again, Nocturne felt no fear. She could feel Rumble's uncertainty, his distrust… Getting used to the link into which she had been admitted in such a strange way was easier with sparks as transparent as his.

"I brought you some energon," Rumble said brusquely as the bars disappeared. "I'm not doing this because I want to, but because I was ordered to."

Nocturne had seen enough of Rumble to realize he was a troublemaker, but in that moment she realized he was using his attitude to disguise his nervousness.

"Thank you," the femme replied calmly, taking the energon cube from the Cassetticon's hands and returning to the back of the cell.

"Don't thank me," Rumble growled. "I don't give energon to Autobots, don't get the wrong idea."

"Did Soundwave send you?"

The question escaped Nocturne's vocaliser almost naturally, not computed by her processor.

Rumble seemed surprised. "Eh… no, no… It was an order from… Ravage."

From their spot near the ceiling, Buzzsaw cawed.

"Hey, shut it!" Rumble yelled, shaking a fist toward his winged sibling.

"He is right," Nocturne said as she took a small sip of her energon.

Rumble's volatile attention focused again on her. "Eh? Did you understand what he said?"

Nocturne nodded. "He said that if you were going to lie, at least do it in a less absurd way."

Rumble scratched his head. "But how could you understand…?"

"_Because of the link, you fool. Stop embarrassing yourself every time you open your mouth,"_ Laserbeak mentally transmitted.

"Ah, right… Hey! Who are you calling fool, you peak face?"

Nocturne's soft laughter could be heard, increasing the small blue robot's confusion.

"What are you laughing about, Autobot?" he spat. "I can turn you into junk with my pile drivers, ya know?!"

Nocturne didn't feel intimidated. She was certain that Rumble wouldn't damage her. "I don't doubt it, but I don't think you want to harm me."

"You shouldn't be so sure," he growled back. "I'm one of the meanest Decepticons around!"

Nocturne sighed slightly and continued refuelling. Rumble stared at her uneasily, switching the weight of his body from one leg to the other one, like a child. Nothing strange there; he was a sparkling after all.

"Is there something you want to ask me, Rumble?"

He looked more childish than ever. Nocturne could feel the disapproval from both of his siblings toward him, reproaching him for his immaturity.

"Eh… well… I… I just wanted to know why you saved Laserbeak…"

A caw of protest came from the ceiling.

"He was hurt and needed medical attention."

Rumble didn't seem satisfied with the explanation. "But… you are an Autogeek."

Nocturne smiled. "Autogeek? Never heard that one before, but yes, I guess I am."

"Autogeeks don't help Decepticons."

"If I see somebody hurt, I will help, no matter their faction. I am a medic as well as a scientist."

"No matter the faction? That's really a dumb thing to do… You're one weird femme."

"Have you met many femmes?"

"Er… yes, of course… I have a lot of girlfriends, actually, like tons of them."

This time two caws challenged Rumble's obvious lie. For a moment it seemed that he would shoot his two siblings. Nocturne couldn't help to find the scene amusing.

"It's curious," she said.

"Eh?" Rumble muttered.

"I never thought such a strong family unit like yours could exist within the Decepticons."

"Why not?"

"Old war clichés, I suppose… It's easier to stereotype the enemy than trying to understand them."

"I prefer to shoot the enemy, it's easier. All that small talk confuses me… If an Autogeek wants to blow my head off, I blow his off first."

"I wouldn't know. I have never been on the battlefield, so you are probably right."

Rumble stepped into the cell, suddenly encouraged by a knowledge he knew he had and she didn't.

"'Course I am. I've been on the battlefield tons of times. I kick Autobot aft for living!"

The battlefield… Nocturne had lived among fear and scarcity on a devastated planet all her life, but still she had managed to stay away from the real face of war until her virgin optics contemplated the remains of her Autobot friends, killed in the space cruiser…

"Aren't you afraid to die?" she softly asked whilst she looked the bottom of her energon cube, already empty.

"Of course not!" Rumble proudly stated. "I told ya I'm a tough slagger to deal with! Besides, Soundwave is always there to protect us."

_Soundwave… _He had protected her too. Why wasn't he there in that moment, when she needed him so much?"

"Where is he?" she asked before she could realize what she was saying. "Where is Soundwave?"

Rumble's visor narrowed with suspicion. "What's it to you?"

"I...ahh..." Nocturne muttered nervously, suddenly embarrassed by her lack of control. "I just wanted to thank him...for the energon. See, I'm not used to such high quality fuel, the rations back on Cybertron were pretty scarce and..."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't bother." Rumble interrupted her. "He doesn't normally give energon to Autobots either. He's only doin' it to keep you functional so you can help him with the cannon. Once that's finished...ccrrtt," Rumble said, drawing his finger across his neck as if it were a knife.

Nocturne felt a shudder through her systems as she contemplated the Cassetticon's words. Had he been talking about any other Decepticon, she would have been compelled to believe him. But Soundwave? For some reason, she found it impossible to believe he was that sadistic.

Yes, he was using her skills as an acoustician, utilising her alt mode, but, in his own silent way, he was repaying that debt. Her continued existence was testament to that, as was her presence of mind...the warmth in her spark... No other Decepticon would have granted her such privileges.

Maybe she was simply blinding herself to reality.

But if being blind meant feeling safe...feeling happy...then maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.

"Will he be requiring my help again soon?" Nocturne asked, desperately hoping the answer would be 'yes'.

"Pfft, I dunno," Rumble replied. "Probably not for a while. Why?"

"I was just wondering, that's all. Being locked in this tiny cell for breems on end isn't pleasant; at least while I'm helping him I don't have to sit alone in here."

"Duh, you're a prisoner, Autogeek. This ain't some fancy guesthouse."

A soft chuckle escaped Nocturne's vocaliser. "I know that, Rumble," she said, sadness tainting her voice.

The young Cassetticon stared inquisitively at her for several astro seconds before speaking again. "Well, this has been...weird..." he said, stretching his arms nonchalantly. "Time for you to be left alone again, I've got stuff to do."

With that, Rumble turned and made to leave the cell, his uneasiness clearly expressed through the waves of discomfort rippling though the link.

"Rumble?"

The blue robot stopped and turned to face the Autobot once again, his brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"You didn't answer my first question. Where is Soundwave? It's just that I..." Nocturne shifted uncomfortably on the spot, "I can't find him in the link... I know he's there, I can feel him... but...it's like he's not there... It's difficult to explain."

"He's there, Autogeek," Rumble said after several moments of awkward silence, "he's just rechargin'. You'll get used to it after a while."

"_If he doesn't terminate you before you get the chance,"_ Buzzsaw interjected, but Nocturne wasn't listening.

_Recharging?_ For some reason that thought seemed so strange; picturing Soundwave so vulnerable like that just didn't seem normal, regardless of the fact that recharge was a natural part of every Cybertronian's existence.

Her thoughts drifted back to that moment in which she had woken alone in her cell. He had been there with her; even in her unconsciousness she had felt his strong arms around her... Was it possible he hadn't fallen into recharge after the overload? That instead he had held her, watching her, until that moment he put her aside and walked away?

"_But..."_ Buzzsaw cawed loudly, interrupting Nocturne's train of thought, _"it could be that he's blocked you."_

"Blocked me? What do you mean?"

"_It means he doesn't want to feel your presence, Autobot. He wouldn't be the only one."_

Nocturne looked down into the depths of the empty energon cube resting in her fingers, an unexpected feeling of disappointment flooding her processor. She couldn't explain why that thought disturbed her so much, but that didn't stop the hurt suddenly biting her spark.

Was Soundwave really blocking her? Did he feel so disgusted by what had happened between them that he would be willing to cut her off like that? She had rejected the idea before, but if his own creations believed that was the case...

Nocturne looked up at the young mech still standing nervously before her. Rumble stared at her intently, his visor still narrowed; Nocturne couldn't help but wonder if he could feel her torment just as she could feel his increasing curiosity.

There was something different about him, something in his personality and current disposition that set him apart from his two siblings sitting high above them; for some reason she felt he was waiting for something...

But whatever questions he wanted answered could wait... This was her chance, perhaps her only chance, to feed her own intrigue...

"Is Soundwave ok?"

"What sort of a dumb question is that? He's just low on energy, moron."

"No," Nocturne said shortly, slightly offended by the cassette's response. "That's not what I meant. What I meant was did he seem upset, or angry, to you?"

"What sort of a fraggin' question is that?! What, did you do somethin' to piss him off or somethin'?"

"_I don't think that's exactly what she's enquiring about,"_ Buzzsaw hissed indignantly through a private link to his siblings._ "If you didn't believe Frenzy's conclusions about Soundwave's recent absence in the link, I think she's just given us the proof."_

"I ahh...no...it's just that the other Decepticons seem to be giving him a hard time because of me..." Nocturne said, oblivious to the second conversation taking place.

"_Like I told Frenzy, who slaggin' cares if they interface. She means nothing to him."_ Rumble said through the private link, before continuing out loud. "Echh... You Autogeeks make me sick. So what, you care about him now?" Rumble spat, desperately trying to hide his surprise at her answer. "Soundwave is the strongest Decepticon there is, he can look after himself don't you worry. He wouldn't let somethin' like someone givin' him slag over you bother him."

"No...I suppose he wouldn't..."

"_She may mean nothing to him, but I suspect he means something to her," _Buzzsaw transmitted.

"Any more stupid questions?" Rumble asked, ignoring his sibling. For some reason it seemed to Nocturne that he was genuine in his invitation.

"What...what does he look like without his facemask?" she asked without even consciously registering her words.

"Why the slag would you wanna know that?"

"I don't know." Nocturne replied honestly, her fingers fidgeting nervously with the empty energon cube. "I was just wondering. Does he ever smile?"

"_See, what did I tell you? Why else would she ask something like that?"_ Buzzsaw cawed through the private link.

"How am I supposed to know that?" Rumble replied. _"And what does it matter if she does like the boss? It just means she'll do what he wants without puttin' up a fight." _

"I... Well, he's your creator, isn't he?"

"Yeah. That doesn't mean I've seen his face."

"_Careful, brother, do not forget that she is an Autobot. It's bad enough you've entertained her curiosity this far, do not cross the line."_

"But... I don't understand. Surely you have seen it, I mean, you're family, right? I know you all must have your secrets, but to hide his face from you..."

"Why would we need to see his face, it's his mind that matters. That's what the link is for."

The link... The sacred bond that led to the depths of Soundwave's mind, the place where only the privileged were permitted. Nocturne felt a shiver run through her systems. She had been granted access to that place of sanctity...her, a lowly Autobot prisoner...

Perhaps it was his way of controlling her, an invisible leash or a slow invasion of her mind... But even if that were the case, Nocturne was certain there was something deeper there than mere dominance; he hadn't simply entered her mind, she had been invited into his...

----------

Rumble felt his discomfort increasing as the female Autobot stood in silence, watching him. He wasn't sure why he felt so drawn to her, he certainly didn't like her, but still, there was something about her that made him feel...different.

Maybe it was because she was a femme; in spite of what he had told the prisoner he _hadn't_ met a lot of females. Rumble scratched his head. She was very attractive...maybe it was her feminine charm working on his young, naive instinct?

But it couldn't be that, Rumble told himself. Usually when he found himself attracted to someone the response was more...impulsive.

Maybe, then, it had more to do with Soundwave's reaction to her.

The young Cassetticon hadn't been oblivious to the changes in his creator. Although in another mech said changes would have been so subtle most would never have noticed them, indeed most wouldn't have noticed them in Soundwave either, to his creations they were immense.

Rumble began to transfer the weight of his body from one leg to the other again. Yes, that was closer to the mark. It was the disorder within the link, the increased secrecy, the anger and impatience... It wasn't like Soundwave to be that way.

The constant tirade of cautionary words from his older siblings wasn't helping him to clear his mind, nor was painful sting of Frenzy's anger burning away at his spark like a constant reminder of things past. But despite what they all thought of his actions, Rumble couldn't help but feel the need to know more about this femme.

He had to know what she wanted, what she was thinking... Was it possible that Buzzsaw had been right? That she actually _cared_ about Soundwave?

He was about to open his mouth when Nocturne spoke again.

"About the link... If Soundwave is recharging, then who is maintaining it?" she said, her curiosity rippling through the bond.

"_That is none of your business, filthy Autobot,"_ Buzzsaw squawked indignantly.

"Ahh, Soundwave is," Rumble replied, scratching his head again.

Another cry of protest made itself heard from above.

"You do not need to worry, Buzzsaw," Nocturne said softly in response, turning her attention to the dark silhouettes sitting near the ceiling. "I am only curious because this is new to me, because I want to understand what I am now a part of."

When the yellow condor did not reply, she returned her attention to Rumble once again. "So even when Soundwave is offline the link remains?"

"Yeah, basically. Ya know, for a prisoner, you ask a lot of questions."

"But what if he were to go into stasis, then what would happen? Are the rest of you telepathic, would one of you be able to maintain it?"

"I...ahhh..."

"_Filthy Autobot!!"_ Buzzsaw cried through the private link to his siblings. _"I was wrong, my brothers, she does not have feelings for him! This is all part of some plot to destroy us!"_

"_Once again, you overreact, brother,"_ Laserbeak transmitted, breaking his stony silence. _"Answer her, Rumble."_

"_Don't you dare."_

Rumble began to fidget again, picking at some unidentifiable grunge caught in the joint of his hand. "Look, Autogeek," he said after several moments of awkward silence, "I really don't know how it all works. I don't know what would happen if Soundwave went into stasis either. But seriously, that ain't gonna happen anyway. The link existed long before me an' Frenzy were created, if ya wanna know more about it, ask someone else."

"_Your weakness is pathetic, brother," _Buzzsaw responded with disgust.

"_Shut up, bird-brain. You should be thanking her for saving you, not acting like an afthole."_

"Oh, ok then," Nocturne said, unaware of the argument going on around her. She directed her attention to the floor; for some reason Rumble wished he had more to say to her.

"_Soundwave is the only telepath among us,"_ Laserbeak suddenly transmitted, obviously picking up on Rumble's feeling of inadequacy. _"Without him we would not be able to communicate as we do."_

"_Thanks, Laserbeak," _the blue Cassetticon intoned through the private link to his two brothers. _"Nice to know one of my brothers isn't crazy."_

"How functional is it?" the green femme asked. "I mean, can you only transmit tacit speech and emotion, or is there more to it?"

"_It can be spoken through, like you do a com link," _Laserbeak replied, ignoring the continued exchange of words between his brothers,_ "or we can communicate telepathically, either by words, emotion or code. For Ravage, Buzzsaw and I, telepathic communication is our only option. But no matter the chosen method, it will always remain private. Unlike a com link, it cannot be intercepted or shared, unless Soundwave chooses to do so. That is the case in your instance."_

"Thank you, Laserbeak," Nocturne said, a subtle smile colouring her face. "That makes things a lot clearer. And thank you too, Rumble," she said, approaching the blue cassette. "I know you don't like giving energon to Autobots, but I do appreciate it."

"Ahh, yeah, no problem..." Rumble muttered uncomfortably as the Autobot placed the empty energon cube in his hands.

Rumble watched on in silence as the femme returned to the depths of her cell. He felt the time had come to leave, and yet, there was an urgency rising within him, something that kept him fixed firmly where he stood.

He felt the hot flush of embarrassment wash over his processor; his siblings felt it too as the sudden waves of caution sent in his direction proved. But he wasn't going to let them stop him. Not this time.

He needed to know.

Cycling a breath of air through his vents, Rumble took a step forward. "Nocturne?" he asked.

"Yes, Rumble?"

"_Enough, Rumble!"_ the young Cassettion heard his brothers screech in tandem.

"Are...are you and Soundwave gonna be bond mates?"

The femme looked up and met his gaze, her blue optics shining brightly in the darkness.

"Don't be silly, Rumble," she said after an eternity of hesitation. "I am an Autobot, and he is a Decepticon. Something like that...could never work."

Amidst the chaos that suddenly shook the link, Rumble suddenly became aware of two things beyond all other emotion. The first was his own embarrassment, flooding through his systems with a painful sting.

And the second; the aching waves of sadness and confusion pouring forth from the Autobot.

Rumble exited the cell, activating the energy bars without another word. He didn't dare look back as he began his journey down the corridor, his mind more baffled than ever.

_To be continued._

_

* * *

  
_

_From now on, things will get really juicy, although the climax most of you are expecting may not be what it seems. We still have a long way to go yet, and are yet to introduce a very important character._

_Thank you for all your support and stay tuned. We are just getting started with the good stuff ;o)_


	28. Notturno

_Once again, we thank you all for your overwhelming support so far, as we promised last chapter, things are about to get juicy and we hope you will enjoy what we have in store for you all. _

_Before we get started, we wanted to address something raised by one of our reviewers in relation to Rumble and Frenzy's origin. Indeed, the comic 'Megatron Origins' indicates that Rumble and Frenzy weren't created by Soundwave and that instead they were reformatted to fit him, however, this is just one of many, many interpretations of the TF series. Each of the comic and cartoon series brings a new history into the fray, and the stories surrounding the cassettes are no exception. Although we have borrowed ideas from the comics, including Megatron Origins, this fic is based predominantly on the G1 series, which did not explore the origins of Rumble and Frenzy. In this case, for things to work as planned it is better for them to be Soundwave's creations. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 28**

**Notturno**

Nocturne ignored how much time had passed since Rumble had left. She had stopped consulting her internal chronometer breems ago, finding a synonym of peace in the cold darkness of her cell.

She wasn't uncomfortable, though. The silence inside the link was tense, but relaxing at the same time. She couldn't sense any aggressive feeling coming from Laserbeak or Buzzsaw; they were like two statues, as motionless as they were protective. Maybe it was surreal to feel secure under those two pairs of fierce optics, but Nocturne was aware that they had started to tolerate her presence. They were also at peace, watching over her with something that had started to resemble a habit.

Nocturne unfolded her arms from around herself and stretched her slender legs out before her. It was still a strange feeling to know that every one of her movements was being watched, but she was certain that even the most erratic of behaviours would not have earned a reaction from her two companions.

It was fascinating to think that those two Decepticons could only communicate through their master; the paternal bond they and their siblings shared seemed to be stronger than any other she had come across... It made her wonder if Soundwave bonded that strongly with everyone he cared about.

Nocturne smiled slightly; _bonded_... The concept seemed as absurd as the feelings pulsing through her systems; what was she thinking?

Yet, she wasn't the only one to have contemplated that word. Her thoughts drifted to her recent encounter with Rumble.

_Are you and Soundwave gonna be bond mates?_

The question had rolled from his lips in a flurry of embarrassment, yet despite that fact, it had been sincere; the voice of an awkward child.

Nocturne pulled herself away from the wall on which she had been leaning and crossed her legs, readying herself for meditation. There were still so many answers left to discover, so many emotions and uncertainties slithering through her thoughts... Perhaps the peace surrounding her could aid her in her search for clarity.

Dimming her optics, she bowed her head and began to hum; the sound so subtle few would have perceived it.

Among all those silences, she startled when a cawing from the ceiling announced that her fate was about to take another twist.

"_Autobot, transform into your alt mode," _she heard inside the link.

That had been Laserbeak, she could recognize his cold temper, so alike his master. At the same time, she felt Buzzsaw's distrust moving like a third wing.

"But… why?" she asked in loud voice.

"_Your presence is required. We will escort you to the resonating cannon."_

Nocturne's spark skipped a beat. Soundwave… she would see Soundwave again.

"_Transform and compress your dimensions as much as you can," _Laserbeak repeated.

Nocturne obeyed. Normally, she would have been very nervous because of the unusual method of transportation, but the emotion of seeing Soundwave again overwhelmed the fear of Laserbeak's sharp claws closing around her. She didn't even care for the sight of the groups of Decepticons they passed as they flew through the Nemesis base.

In that moment, everything that existed was Soundwave.

Her spark pulsed frenetically, anticipating the reunion like the sweetest caress.

-----------------

Breems soon became eternities. Alone, waiting, blankly staring at the weapon she was supposed to be working on, Nocturne was shivering.

It was like her entire life was being resumed in that moment of already unbearable solitude. She couldn't stand her own presence, alone, incomplete. She needed Soundwave, she needed to see him again, to feel him again…

She had looked for him in the link but he was an unbreakable wall, an absence. Nocturne didn't want to consider his reasons. Rumble had told her that Soundwave was recharging, but she had found nothing but a big, empty room when she had entered his personal quarters.

She glanced upward. Buzzsaw had left but Laserbeak remained, standing on a perch hanging from the ceiling. Despite the fact that his scrutiny didn't seem as strict as before, Nocturne didn't feel secure enough to break the silence of the link and question him about the whereabouts of his master.

So waiting was all she had left.

Finally, it was over. The door hissed open and the imposing figure of Soundwave could be seen through the threshold. What would have normally been an omen of horror, was the most beautiful sight Nocturne had seen.

But the hopes of a romantic reunion were soon shattered. The first blow was subtle, but no less painful because of that. Soundwave ignored her; he didn't even look at her and walked directly toward the console of his computer.

A sudden stab impacted Nocturne's spark, confusing her so much that she lost all notions about reality; everything around her was navy and white, a red but frozen optic visor… She didn't even notice when Laserbeak flew outside before the door closed.

Was Soundwave upset with her? Among all the possibilities she had been considering for the last few breems, that one didn't compute… but it was there, dangling from his silence, mirrored by his coldness.

"Soundwave…?" she dared to speak.

He didn't reply. His agile hands typed mechanically, entering many series of commands into his computer.

"Soundwave…" she repeated.

Silence extended itself, thick and painful, just as Nocturne's impotence. The sight of Soundwave's wide shoulders, his strong arms, his tall and virile figure… it was intoxicating. How was it possible that the same body that had taken her with so much passion just some breems ago was now a stone wall?

She wanted him. She wanted so much to feel those arms around her, those fingers exploring her femineity… she wanted so much to feel him inside of her again in every sense possible.

There was a small voice in the core of her spark voicing her worst fears, saying it all had been a mirage, that she was turning what had happened into something unreal. It had been her first time having intimacy with another Transformer, after all; he had been the light and hope inside a situation already lost to her. Maybe the attraction hadn't been real…

But she strongly denied those thoughts, vanquishing them. She had decided to send logic to the pit since he had opened his world for her, since he had let her enter his beautiful mind. Nocturne perfectly knew what she had felt when she had given herself to him, and she perfectly knew what she was currently feeling.

"_Please, Soundwave, please…"_

Her plea through the link received the same cold silence.

Nocturne decided to shut up. She couldn't stand not knowing what to think anymore, she couldn't stand his indifference, having him so close to her and not being able to touch him.

---------------

Soundwave's fingers paused over the keyboard of his computer when he realised he was entering the last of the commands into the system. The moment for him to break his stony silence had come; the femme was waiting for him and she had duties to perform, it was the only reason for her presence in his quarters, the only reason why her piercing optics were focussed on his back in that very moment, burning like fire...

"Autobot, approach resonating cannon," he ordered, his voice cold, his visor fixed on the screen before him. "Operation: fine tune acoustic generator."

He heard the femme move behind him, her footsteps so soft as she complied with his command.

"So you've found your voice," she said, almost sadly.

The Decepticon remained motionless for some astro seconds, caught somewhere between the desire to speak freely and the need to remain silent. "Your statement: unwelcome," he finally responded, finding a mutual expression of his conflicts.

"This isn't fair, Soundwave, I don't deserve this!" Nocturne spoke again; Soundwave could feel her glare still fixed on his structure. "I gave you something tonight, something I have never given anyone else and I...I... I refuse to believe that you don't understand what that means."

"That was your decision," the Decepticon stated, almost harshly.

The wave of pain that greeted his words confirmed the femme's devastation, her anger... It was torture knowing he was causing that anguish, but he didn't have a choice.

It had to be that way...

"Yes, Soundwave, it was my decision," she retorted. "I made that decision, just as you have made yours. Tell me, did you block me in the link, Soundwave?"

Silence regained its control over the Communications Officer, feeding greedily on the torrent of discomfort writhing within.

"Buzzsaw seemed to think you had," Nocturne continued, "is it true, Soundwave?"

A shudder of disapproval made its way through Soundwave's systems; so, she had been communicating with his creations, probing them for information perhaps...

And at least one of them had responded to her... It was unacceptable.

"_You can pretend that I don't exist if you want to, Soundwave, but I know you can't erase me,"_ the femme spoke, her soft voice invading the link, perforating the Decpeticon's already tormented thoughts. _"I exist, Soundwave. I am here, now...touch me Soundwave, my body is tangible...I am real just as my feelings are real, just as yours are real... I can feel you in the link, even though you are hiding from me...and I want you to feel me too. Please, Soundwave, don't hide from me."_

"You will not address me through the link," Soundwave commanded, his frustration clear to Nocturne's advanced audios.

"_I'm sorry, Soundwave, but you can't stop me anymore. I...I need you to talk to me. Please..."_

The telepath resumed his work, his fingers moving over the keyboard, punching the keys with slightly more force than usual.

Why was he allowing her to play this game with his emotions, with his temper and self control? He was losing the battle, making mistake after fatal mistake...

The only thing in his favour was that he still hadn't looked at her...

--------------

Soundwave was used to silence. It had always been a reliable shelter, but very few times like that one had it turned out to be a traitor as well.

Each astro second that went by having Nocturne so close was a torture. He knew she was expecting some kind of reaction from him but, more than ever, he had to be a wall of ice.

_I can feel you in the link, even though you are hiding from me..._

Her words were concerning; indeed he had blocked her, but it now seemed that simply her close proximity was enough to damage the walls between them.

Was he losing his touch? Or was she more perceptive than others?

Or had it been an unconscious choice?

The questions added themselves to the storm of confusion raging within; what were three more in a rush of thousands anyway?

At least she seemed to be focused on her slave duties, but he could feel her glance fixating on him every now and then, feel her agitated thoughts burning him like fire.

"Why?"

Soundwave felt his body paralyzed. The Autobot had broken the silence again, tired perhaps of trying to reach him through the link. Soundwave was more certain than ever that having allowed her into his mind had been a mistake for which he was already starting to pay.

"Why are you so cold with me, Soundwave? Why don't you talk to me…?"

A small victory, at least. It seemed she hadn't noticed the storm Soundwave was currently living, it seemed she wasn't aware of how much he wanted her in that moment, couldn't feel the overwhelming need to have her within his arms again.

"Focus on your assignments, Autobot," he said as monotonously as he could.

He heard the metallic sound of a tool falling to the floor. Nocturne had stood up and was facing him.

"When I woke alone in that cell...I thought I must have been imagining it," she said, ignoring Soundwave's command. "Why would you leave me like that? Was it because you are ashamed of what happened? Are you ashamed of what you did, of what you felt?"

Soundwave ceased his work, repressing the need to express his frustration. It was not her place to be questioning him; it was not her place to be dictating the rules where his word should have been law.

Yet despite that fact, there he was, struggling to regain control of himself, let alone her.

What had he felt in the brig that night? The Decepticon was certain now that he knew that answer... but no matter how misplaced his thoughts were, no matter how unworthy or disturbing they were, order had to be maintained.

His fingers resumed their typing.

"I am the one with the most to lose, Soundwave, and yet I am thankful for what we shared. And I know you are too. You let me in, Soundwave... You let me into your beautiful mind and I know that you wanted it just as much as I."

"You are incorrect."

"Am I, Soundwave? What we shared tonight..."

"We shared nothing," Soundwave stated, fighting to keep his voice even.

"What did happen between us, then…? I… I don't understand."

Only silence received her voice once again, but she wasn't willing to give up.

"Did you use me…?" she said. "For your pleasure?"

"You will only speak when being addressed," he said icily.

Soundwave felt Nocturne's pain as clear as if it was his own. He was hurting her and he knew it, but he also knew that was the correct course of action he had to take; logic and his beliefs dictated so.

"No."

Despite her sadness, her voice sounded strong and defying.

Not noticing what he was doing, Soundwave finally turned and stared at her.

She stepped forward, making the distance between them as short as it was anguishing.

"I know what I felt… tonight in the brig… When you touched me… it wasn't only lust… I could feel it, Soundwave."

His optic visor shone with impatience. The situation was getting out of control. He had to stop it at once.

"Perception: erroneous," he dryly said.

"I feel real tenderness coming from you, everything opposite to the coldness you carry with so much pride… Soundwave, I… I gave myself to you because I wanted to… I would do it again… You… you are different…"

"Your perception: erroneous," he interrupted her, holding to his words as a mantra. "I am Decepticon. Using you as pleased: my right."

Nocturne bowed her head but her apparent defeat lasted only some astro seconds. Her face lifted up again, firm and decided.

"Your actions contradict your words."

"You are mistaken."

"Prove it then."

Once again, Soundwave felt the energon inside his body freezing.

"Prove it," Nocturne insisted. "If that's what I am to you… an object of pleasure, a toy… then you won't have any problems in… using me."

Suddenly, the walls seemed to close around Soundwave. For the first time in his life, he knew what claustrophobia was.

"Touch me," Nocturne insisted. "And let your feelings decide."

The Decepticon instinct kicked in, making Soundwave take a threatening step to the front. Time for speculations was over. Who did that Autobot think she was to talk to him that way? If she wanted to see the Decepticon in him so much, she would.

"Your behaviour: inappropriate. Return to your duties immediately or discipline will be imposed."

Nocturne's head denied the command. "Do it then, impose your discipline. You are my master, aren't you? You can do whatever you want with me… If that was what you did in that cell before, then you won't have any problems in making me shut up right this instant. Do it. If I am nothing more than a tool for you, treat me as such."

Despite her courage, Nocturne flinched when his arm suddenly raised, the back of his hand ready to punish her insolence.

But she didn't retreat, willing to accept the hit as she would have accepted anything coming from him.

Eternal astro seconds passed. Around Soundwave's menacing arm all the hopes and fears were pending. He knew he couldn't fool himself any longer.

Defeated, he let his arm fall beside his body.

"Harming you: impossible."

He had said it, he had accepted his surrender. The curious thing was that never before had a defeat been so bittersweet.

He was lost and he knew it. Fortunately, Nocturne came to his aid, saving him from himself.

Like in a dream, he saw her getting closer to him. In that moment, even the link was outshined by the space between their bodies. What was being created between them was unique, a bond that belonged only to them, too powerful to be resisted. But Soundwave didn't want to fight it; he wanted to accept it, to surrender to it…

Nocturne reached him and leaned her head on his chest. Soundwave's legs threatened to tremble, barely able to support the weight of all the emotions that assaulted him.

It felt so good… the touch of her body felt so good… Her warm frame adapted to his own with a perfection almost musical, like if they had been created to be together.

Nocturne raised her hands toward his chest, cuddling against him, offering him her confidence as well as her body.

Soundwave recognized happiness. He hadn't forgotten it, after all. That Autobot female had collapsed all his barriers and was returning to him something he had thought forever lost.

Soundwave's structure moved, unable to remain immobile an astro klik more. His arms closed behind her, attracting her body even more toward him. He felt Nocturne shivering at his touch, but there was no fear in her, only tenderness, only that plea for time to stop right there and merge into his arms.

Nocturne raised her head and stared at him. Her face shone, caressed by the soft lights that came from outside the window; Soundwave had never seen her so beautiful.

He felt her fingers before seeing them, caressing his face softly, guided by something much more powerful than lust.

Instinct guided her toward the last barrier. Soundwave felt her fingers liberating his face mask, but he didn't stop her. It was not a defeat anymore; he was giving himself to her too.

-----------------

Nocturne wasn't surprised when she saw the uncovered face of Soundwave. It was like she already knew him, like if she had waited for him all her life. Well shaped and virile factions, and yet so beautiful… As her hand lowered with the overthrown face mask, Nocturne was sure that nobody irradiated more happiness than she in that moment. She could feel her entire body smiling, harmonizing with Soundwave's perfect face, so lacking of coldness despite being serious.

Eternal breems seemed to pass around them as they stood staring at each other, red visor locked on blue optics, drinking in every detail. Silence embraced them, brilliant and complete, consigning all sound to oblivion except that of their mutual existence. Nocturne's face brightened further.

The floor stopped existing beneath her when Soundwave softly took her by the chin and guided her to him. She let herself go like the wind, willing for the paradise awaiting.

When his mouth grazed hers, Nocturne knew he was feeling as much as her, the last barrier collapsing. The mech that was kissing her with so much tenderness was the real Soundwave, giving himself to her without any remorse.

For a moment, Nocturne thought she was lost in a dream; it couldn't be real, it wasn't possible...

He was kissing her...

It wasn't the first time she had tasted the lips of another; there had been someone, many thousands of vorns ago... But this was the first time it felt passionate, the first time it felt right...

And for the first time, she returned it.

Within the infinite pleasure of that kiss, Nocturne felt Soundwave's smile as clear as her own. Now that the ultimate frontier had been trespassed, there was nothing left standing between them.

Soundwave leaned forward and she felt his strong arm placing itself behind her thighs, lifting her. She abandoned the floor, but not her lover's mouth. She remained united to that liberating kiss whilst he walked toward the recharge berth. Nocturne's hands held on to Soundwave's neck, tacitly reaffirming the mutual nature of that desire. In that moment the link became so strong, so vivid and colourful, so private too. Nothing more than their two presences existed; the link had become one with the Universe.

Soundwave placed her gently on the recharge berth, still kissing her. The rhythmic exchange of pleasure between both Transformers' mouth components continued, sending waves of energy and omens of infinite ecstasy. Nocturne's fingers, still on Soundwave's neck, started to caress the sensitive circuits of his nape.

With infinite care, Soundwave took his place over her, the warmth of his body irradiating outwards like a tangible embrace. As he pressed his torso against hers, the song of his spark seemed to intensify, filling Nocturne's audios with the sweetest music she had ever heard.

And her spark responded, singing out with full voice, buzzing and humming the perfect countermelody. Stunning harmonics floated lightly on the air around them, whistling with a bell-like tone; proof of their perfect harmony.

Nocturne heard herself gasp as Soundwave nipped at her lower lip, pulling it between his, his oral circuits sending forth a wave of crackling energy. She felt her fingers drifting slowly over Soundwave's nape, the tips sliding smoothly through each joint, exploring their depths. Soon they reached his face...those faultless, well formed face plates...and there they remained, passionately caressing his cheeks.

Soundwave's fingers also entered the game, reaching the wanted object of his desire. Nocturne trembled in pleasure when she felt him making his way toward her intimacy. Her chest plate opened for him, recognizing its owner and claiming his presence.

Soundwave entered her, each one of his fingers caressing the sensitive circuits around her spark. Nocturne moaned inside his mouth; he intensified the kiss, guiding her, showing her the way to absolute harmony.

His mouth began to lower; his wonderful, just discovered, mouth… able to create a black hole in the universe of absolute pleasure. Nocturne's sensitive neck components reacted toward the suction abilities of his lips, making her arch her body.

Soundwave continued going down, claiming her with every graze of his body. His marvellous fingers were replaced by his mouth, that reached Nocturne's exposed intimate circuits and began to treat them like a sanctuary.

New moans came freely from her vocaliser when his mouth took possession of her femineity. Soundwave knew exactly how to take her to the edge, how to please her beyond all her fantasies, guided by that thing they had both created in a place where only slavery and roughness should have prevailed. But that didn't matter anymore; they both had built their own space, and nothing more than the communion of their sparks was allowed.

That was not only the real Soundwave, but the real Nocturne as well. It had taken her thousands of vorns and an enemy to discover her purest essence. She existed for him. In that moment it was as clear as the most perfectly executed musical scale.

And Soundwave certainly knew how to play her; he was so connected to her mind as his mouth was to her femineity. Every suction, a note; every kiss, a chord.

As his mouth continued producing the moans of pleasure of his lover, Soundwave started to caress her with his mind. Imaginary fingers entered Nocturne's processor, this time not leaving one single hidden spot behind. Her firewalls opened like petals at the first dawn's caress.

Mimicking those invisible hands, Soundwave's fingers began to ghost over Nocturne's slender frame, causing the femme to shiver in delight. She felt them slithering up her thigh, entering the join between her aft plates whilst those of his other hand glided over the gentle curves of her waist; tenderness in every caress.

Her body was being claimed in every way possible; the touch of those inquisitive fingers, the caress of his glorious mind...the surging energy of those hungry lips, kissing and sucking relentlessly...

Suddenly, Nocturne couldn't control herself anymore, her moaning momentarily replaced with a cry of euphoria.

Nocturne's only mistake was believing she had reached ecstasy. There was still too much left to be revealed, and thus she understood when Soundwave kissed her on the mouth again.

She looked for his chest, opening his pectoral compartment, knowing that what was inside belonged to her.

Each part of his masculinity was erect, responding to every one of her touches. Suddenly their bodies became a never-ending valse of pleasure ports. Each graze sent infinite waves of ecstasy, every kiss separated them more and more from the remains of the reality outside them. When their sparks found each other, they had already forgotten that there actually existed a world in which their union wouldn't be accepted.

But their sparks were above any ordinary thought. They harmonized, they shone, they merged into one single spark; the energy they shared that night was more powerful than caresses, than kisses, an entirely new definition of ecstasy.

Nocturne's hands lowered to Soundwave's crotch and found his fascinating buttons. The answer to the question about that part of his body's sensitivity was answered by his own moans of pleasure, which could be heard inside the link as his mouth didn't stop kissing her.

Glittering tendrils surged forth from his spark, like restless serpents they reached towards Nocturne's essence, entwining with the threads of her desire, a shower of brilliant embers spilling from their union like rain.

Nocturne's spark opened as well, giving a lover to each one of Soundwave's thoughts and a counterpart to each one of his energy waves, all ready to provide endless passion.

An overwhelming heat began to grow between them, as intense as the blinding light now enveloping them. Nocturne heard Soundwave moan within the link again, the sound causing her to intensify the energy pulsing through her spark and intimate circuits towards her lover.

Despite the trance she was in, Nocturne could realize the differences. Unlike their first intimate encounter, there was so much more than mere pleasure involved in this one. A real bond of their sparks was happening, something that went beyond their bodies.

She couldn't understand it yet, but she needed no logic to know it was marvellous, that her body and Soundwave's were one, just as their minds were.

She was feeling Soundwave's thoughts and emotions as if they were her own. She tasted them, kissed them, touched them, smelled them, heard them… Suddenly her entire body was her spark. And she knew he was feeling the same way.

Then it happened, the ultimate communion.

As they reached the first overload of their new bond, Nocturne understood that she too had worn a face mask her entire life. For the first time since her creation, she felt alive.

_To be continued._

_

* * *

  
_

_Thank you very much for reading. We hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as we did. Please let us know your comments._


	29. Affannato

**Chapter 29**

**Affannato**

Nobody would have ever considered the sound of the energy generators of the Nemesis base as beautiful.

But Nocturne did. In that moment the humming of the monotonous engines became a melody as beautiful as the chant of the ocean that surrounded the big ship in which she had found her own paradise.

Protected by the strong arm that embraced her with surprising tenderness, her face leaning on the wide chest beneath her body, Nocturne enjoyed the song of the generators the same way she would have enjoyed the most exquisite immortal melody. Being in Soundwave's arms, feeling him so within her, no difference between their bodies whatsoever… everything around her tasted like a smile.

And a smile was precisely what she could see on the uncovered face of Soundwave. It wasn't an explicit smile; any other witness of his bare face perhaps would have considered his expression serious, but Nocturne now knew better. There was an aura irradiating from every circuit of the Decepticon, so alive and warm, surrendered totally to her after having lived the most beautiful ecstasy.

Her face should have been radiating as well. She could feel every component of her face plates shining with self light, even more when Soundwave caressed her again with his penetrating stare.

"State reason of your happiness," he said. His voice sounded different without his face mask, but kept his beautiful harmonics.

Nocturne smiled even more. She didn't need to question him or dig into his thoughts; she knew he was teasing her, giving her the first taste of his sense of humour. It was marvellous how, after their sparks had bonded, she could feel his thoughts as tangible as his body, a feeling that far surpassed the one of being part of his link with the Cassetticons.

"As if you don't know…" she said, softly giggling. "Was it as beautiful for you as it was for me, Soundwave?"

"Affirmative," he responded after a moment of silence. "You should know it."

"Yes, I know," she said, cuddling as much as she could against his frame. "Everything is so intimate now, and yet so physical… It's hard to explain."

"Explanations: unnecessary."

Nocturne dimmed her optics, losing herself to the caresses that Soundwave started to deliver to her body. Her hands reciprocated; softly travelling from the Decepticon insignia on his chest until they reached his recently discovered facial features.

"You are so handsome, Soundwave… did you know that?"

He seemed to be surprised by her words.

"Handsome?" he repeated.

Nocturne nodded. "Handsome, yes… very handsome… You will be surprised to know this, but the squad of female Autobots that I was part of back on Cybertron, always considered you one of the most attractive Decepticons, even though there are no records of your face anywhere."

Nocturne could feel Soundwave's embarrassment as clear as if it were her own.

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, Soundwave, I'm sorry," she laughed. "But truth is… sometimes they talked about their intimate fantasies with enemies and your name was one of the most recurrent in those talks… They… they also mentioned your gorgeous body."

This time, the embarrassment came from Nocturne herself.

"Behaviour: unexplainable," Soundwave said, grabbing Nocturne's chin and attracting her face toward him. The kiss was as natural as the ocean outside, as the noise of the generators, as the bond that had been created between them…

"_What about you?" _she felt Soundwave asking through their new link, much more intimate than the one he shared with his Cassettes.

"_Mmmmh?" _was all she could say in that space in which ordinary voice didn't exist.

"_Did you also have those kinds of fantasies?" _

A wave of shame from her spark, and Nocturne broke the kiss, looking for shelter on his chest.

"No, no, I… I couldn't have imagined something I had never experienced before."

Nocturne felt his happiness through the bond. Of course Soundwave must have noticed her lack of experience since the first time they had had intimacy, but hearing it from her own voice was filling him with satisfaction.

Nocturne lifted her head and stared at him. "Nothing that I could have imagined could surpass this…"

Her hand reached for Soundwave's face and started to caress it.

"Why do you use a face mask, Soundwave?"

"Emotions exposed: a weakness."

"I can understand that, but still…"

Soundwave grasped her hand and kissed it. "Not everything was created to be understood, Nocturne," he said.

"No, they weren't," Nocturne said as her fingers left his lips to trace his jaw line. "But that doesn't mean I can't try."

Silence fell between them as they lay together, Soundwave's fingers still caressing her body, grazing her face.

"_You like being an enigma, don't you, Soundwave?"_ she asked from within their bond, not wanting to disturb the peace surrounding them.

"_Affirmative,"_ he responded.

"_Well,"_ she said, _"you're a beautiful enigma."_

Nocturne raised her head from his chest and kissed Soundwave's lips softly; she could feel the Decepticon's smile growing briefly as their mouths united.

"_I...I would never have thought that you...that you could be so passionate, so tender...so honest..."_

"_Appearances are sometimes deceiving,"_ Soundwave replied with an almost playful tone.

Nocturne huddled tighter against his frame as their lips separated, her fingers returning to his face. "I...mm..." she intoned nervously, an embarrassed smile colouring her features. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For seeing something more in me...for giving me so much..."

For a moment it seemed as if Soundwave might say something, but only silence graced his lips. Instead, his response came in the form of a mental embrace, so warm and intimate it almost seemed tangible.

Dimming her optics, Nocturne welcomed his gesture, once again losing herself to him. She pressed her audio against Soundwave's chest, allowing the sound of his spark to wash over her.

"Your spark is singing to me," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"As is yours."

"Yes, I can hear it... They harmonise so perfectly, it's like music."

"_Do you like music?"_ she felt him ask through their bond.

"_Yes...I can hear music in everything, even in the very air around me. I..._" Nocturne paused, her lips curving into a sheepish grin as her optics onlined again. _"You must think I'm silly."_

"_Negative," _he replied warmly, _"I hear it too..."_

"_You don't know how happy that makes me,"_ Nocturne said. _"All my life I've felt as though I've had this...secret...almost... Like I was the only one that could really hear the world around me, and I couldn't share it with anybody."_

"_It is a rare gift."_

"_Your creations...can they hear it too?"_

"_Ravage has some ability, the others: negative." _

"_That's a shame,"_ Nocturne said, running her fingers over Soundwave's chest compartment. _"Still, at least they must get some sense of it through you. What is it like, Soundwave, carrying your creations as you do? Does your link to them intensify when you carry them?"_

"_It intensifies to a point,"_ Soundwave replied, his hand drifting to Nocturne's back. The mention of his creations reminded him of her encounter with Ravage; a wave of guilt rippled unintentionally through their bond.

Nocturne looked up in surprise, her blue optics meeting Soundwave's crimson visor with burning intensity. _"Soundwave, what's wrong?"_

She felt his fingers gliding softly over the wounds he had repaired for her, sending a shiver through her systems. It still felt surreal...so much had passed between them since that cycle in which she had lain down before him, surrendering to his touch for the first time...

"Ravage should not have attacked you," Soundwave said, breaking her train of thought.

"He was only acting on instinct, I understand that."

Soundwave didn't reply with words, but Nocturne could feel the Decepticon's discontent as clearly as if it were her own. He seemed to be looking for a way of expressing himself; Nocturne wondered if perhaps her last statement was the wrong thing to say.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked after a moment of hesitation.

Is was strange that he would ask such a thing, given how intense their bond now seemed...she could feel every one of his emotions, surely, being a telepath, hers would be tangible...

"Only a little," she said honestly; she wasn't sure denying the slight sting would make him feel any less uncomfortable.

Again, Soundwave didn't respond to her words immediately. His hand made its way to her cheek, grazing it softly.

"My actions earlier..." he finally spoke, his voice soft, uncertain.

"It's okay, Soundwave."

"No...no, I... I shouldn't have raised my arm against you. I..." Soundwave paused, unable to express himself.

His next statement passed through their bond in Cybertronian.

"_It wasn't necessary, but apology accepted."_

Nocturne returned her attention to his chest, her fingers sliding indifferently over his purple insignia.

"You know..." she said mischievously. "I envy your creations."

"What? Why?"

"_Because they get to spend so much time so close to you...inside of you..."_

A wave of pleasure invaded their bond, sincere and fulfilling.

And then she heard it.

Soundwave laughed.

It wasn't anything more than a quiet chuckle, but to Nocturne's advanced audios it was the most beautiful sound she had ever detected.

"_Jealousy: unnecessary,"_ he said playfully.

"_Mmmhh, I think it is..."_

Soundwave rolled onto his side, adjusting his position so that his visor was level with Nocturne's optics. The faintest of smirks coloured his face as he pressed his body against hers; Nocturne couldn't resist the temptation of his lips as she felt the buzz of his spark against her chest...

-----------------

Soundwave looked down at Nocturne's slender form and smiled, tightening his embrace. The femme had remained silent for nearly a breem, her fingers softly caressing his chest, her optics fixed on the movement of green over blue. He could feel her happiness within him, a sense of peace so removed from the world beyond the walls of his personal quarters.

"_Low energy levels detected,"_ he said, his visor still fixed on her. _"Recharge: recommended."_

Nocturne shook her head slowly. _"No, I'm fine, thank you."_

"_Energy levels below thirty percent."_

"_It can wait, Soundwave. I want this moment to last...I want it to last forever..."_

Soundwave ran his fingers over her cheek, revelling in her beauty. _"Nothing lasts forever, Nocturne, but that doesn't mean that it can't be replaced by something equally as striking."_

Nocturne looked up at him then, her blue optics so bright despite her weariness. Slowly, she raised her chin and kissed him again, her lips grazing his so softly; Soundwave returned the kiss tenderly.

"_I want to feel your arms around me, Soundwave... When I'm in your arms I feel so safe, so warm... if I go into recharge... please...I don't want to wake up alone."_

"_You won't."_

"_Do you promise?"_

"_I promise."_

Nocturne broke the kiss and stared deep into Soundwave's optic visor, smiling warmly. "In that case," she said softly, running a hand over his helm, "I will see you when I wake up."

"Affirmative," he responded warmly.

Soundwave watched her as she settled against him, a smile gracing her lips even as she dimmed her optics. It wasn't long before she entered recharge, the tranquil purring of her processor washing over him like warm energon.

It was strange... He had honestly thought that happiness would elude him until the end of his days, so long had it been since he had last felt contented...

And yet there it was, embodied in the femme resting peacefully in his arms, fulfilling him in a way he never expected.

Soundwave placed a gentle kiss on Nocturne's forehead before returning his face mask to its proper place. Perhaps there was a world out there that would not accept what he and the Autobot had shared, but in that moment such thoughts were so far removed from his processor they could not even be considered spectres of misfortune.

The chaos could wait...all Soundwave wanted in that moment was peace...to watch that beautiful femme as she lay recharging in his arms, dreaming...

-----------------

The Nemesis base was a labyrinth. Even for those that had inhabited it for years, there were corridors that seemed to lead nowhere, huge empty rooms with remains of bulkheads, weapons and all kind of devices; there were places that were not even marked on the diagrams of the space ship, hidden on purpose to shelter the large amount of contraband that had increased after the Decepticons had arrived on Earth.

Laserbeak flew through the endless hallways, indifferent to anything happening beneath him. He ignored the few Decepticons he crossed with, considering them in the same way he considered the walls. Laserbeak had a target and that was his priority.

He found it resting in one of the oldest arsenals of the base. Laserbeak had never understood why Ravage liked that place, and he never thought about asking him, especially in that moment in which he was looking for someone who could exchange mature points of view about a certain subject.

Ravage watched him arrive without any surprise. He was certainly expecting him, despite the sudden silence of the link.

"_You left them alone,"_ Ravage transmitted through the link.

Laserbeak nodded slightly after perching on a big crack close to the ceiling. _"Nothing else could have been done. That was a lost battle. Better to step aside and leave Soundwave to control the situation as he considers it proper."_

"_Control…"_ Ravage repeated. _"That is something I dare to consider as an absence from now on."_

"_Perhaps it's better this way. Uncertainty… could be deadly."_

Ravage got up and stretched his front paws. _"Deadly… What could be deadlier than Soundwave computing affection for an Autobot?"_

Laserbeak let out a high cawing. _"We still don't know that yet."_

"_We have known since the first moment he allowed her into the link. Trying to stop it was delaying the inevitable. You understood that."_

"_Affirmative."_

Ravage sat on his back paws. _"Or perhaps it is true that you feel gratitude toward the Autobot because she saved your life."_

Laserbeak gawked something resembling a disdainful exclamation. _"Gratitude is illogical, especially if it is misguided."_

"_Enlighten me then, brother. Do you approve of whatever happens between Soundwave and the Autobot prisoner?"_

Laserbeak didn't reply. His silence was more meaningful than any answer could have been.

Ravage growled. _"I see…"_

"_You consider me a traitor, Ravage."_

"_I didn't say that."_

"_Can I count, then, on the benefit of the doubt?"_

"Never," somebody said aloud, answering instead of Ravage. Both Cassetticons turned around to stare at the newcomer, both surprised that, for once, Frenzy hadn't announced his presence with a scandal through the link.

"_I _consider you a traitor, Laserbeak," Frenzy continued. "And Ravage… you surprise me even more. If I expected some loyalty from someone during all this, it was you."

"_Don't rush conclusions,"_ Ravage growled.

"I say what I see, and apparently both of you have accepted that Autobot bitch as Soundwave's bondmate."

"_Bondmate? You'd do well in not talking nonsense, Frenzy. If anything, she is nothing more than some pleasure relief for Soundwave,"_ Laserbeak said.

"Pleasure relief? And that's why Soundwave blocked us from the link? To give himself a moment of… relief? Frag that, I say! Now it's you who's talkin' slag, Laserbeak. It feels weird, doesn't it? You, the logical and centred sucker…"

"_Shut up."_

"This is your fault," Frenzy spat viciously. "You had the chance to kill her an' instead you brought her straight to him! Yes, brother, I saw ya carryin' that bitch in your claws, carryin' her like fraggin' royalty. You should've killed her. You should've killed her like any other worthy Decepticon would've done!"

"_And how do you suggest I would have done that, brother?"_

"Just like ya would any other piece of Autobot scum, you stupid slagsucker! That slut deserves nothin' more than a painful death and instead...and instead Soundwave..."

"_Instead Soundwave gave me my orders and I followed them,"_ Laserbeak said harshly. _"Tell me, Frenzy, what would I have achieved by killing her anyway? If her presence is altering Soundwave's behaviour, then killing her would only have made the situation even more precarious."_

"You only say that because you're on her side! You're just as bad as him, you traitor!"

"_Laserbeak does have a point, Frenzy," _Ravage interrupted. _"Despite what you might think, I don't like this either. But killing the Autobot right now is not the answer."_

"Not the answer?" Frenzy cried angrily. "It's the only answer, slaggit!"

"_Hasty actions will only lead to mistakes, brother."_

"The only mistake I can see right now is you two sitting back pretending that this isn't happening. Well slag ya both, I'm not gonna let this happen."

Laserbeak squawked scandalously. _"You are foolish to think you can stop this on your own, brother. You are asking for trouble and nothing else."_

"Oh, listen to the traitor," Frenzy said, slamming a fist into the wall. "Trouble is lettin' that bitch live. Trouble is lettin' Soundwave take her as his bondmate. He doesn't give a slag about us, he doesn't even give a slag about our cause anymore."

"_Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me, Frenzy," _Laserbeak transmitted coldly. _"You would be wise to silence your vocaliser now before it is silenced for you."_

"Are you threatening me, glitch head?"

"_No, I'm simply warning you to keep your poorly processed thoughts to yourself. Soundwave will not tolerate this foolish..."_

"Soundwave?!" Frenzy interrupted. "Soundwave is too busy with his new bondmate to pay attention to the real world. What is wrong with you, Laserbeak?"

"_The same could be asked of you. How many times do we have to tell you that Soundwave hasn't bonded with her?"_

"Slag, you're a real afthead, ya know that Laserbeak? Did that Autobot bitch mess with your optics as well as your processor, because if you can't see what's goin' on then there's somethin' wrong with ya. Why don't ya just go and join those fraggin' Autogeeks now, Soundwave won't have a problem with it, he'll fraggin' join you. Then we real Decepticons can come an' blow your slaggin' heads off an'..."

"_Shut up. You accuse me of treason yet you speak of our creator like this."_

"Oh, so now you're gonna talk about loyalty to creators, huh? Well, it's all good for you to speak, but..."

"_Shut up,"_ Laserbeak repeated.

"The times of you giving orders to me are over, you hear me birdbrain?"

"_I am older than you. You will be careful how you talk to me, or else…"_

Frenzy violently kicked a close metallic container and crashed it against the wall, almost impacting one of the windows that allowed them to see the bottom of the terrestrial ocean. "I have no respect for a traitor!!"

Laserbeak remained indifferent to the violent outburst from his younger sibling. _"Your immaturity continues to be remarkable. You will be a child until the end of times."_

"Immaturity? How ya dare talk to me about immaturity when all I'm doing is defending our origins?! That Autobot doesn't have slag to do with us, even less with Soundwave! Where's your loyalty to Vita, you flying slagsucker?!"

"_In the same crypt in which her remains rest in coldness."_

A light illuminated the walls, immediately followed by an explosion. Twisted metal could be seen in the place in which Laserbeak had been just one astro klik before.

Ravage growled, showing his fangs. He was used to the skirmishes between his brothers but he immediately recognized the severity of the current situation. Frenzy had shot to kill.

Even with the smoking gun in his hand ready to shoot again, Frenzy didn't see quickly enough the flash that attacked him from within the shadows. Instinct, or a fleeting alarm coming from the link that was in chaos at that moment, made him move, saving his head from being separated from his body. But his luck was not infinite; Laserbeak's sharp wing reached Frenzy's right arm, almost amputating it at the elbow joint.

Frenzy screamed. First because of the pain; next, driven by vengeance. He barely used the powerful ability of his voice, mostly because it affected him as well as his enemies, but in that moment he was willing to unleash the insane harmonics that turned everything around him into an inferno of hallucinations and delirium.

Laserbeak crashed against a wall, unable to resist the sonic attack. Frenzy advanced toward him, trying to stabilize his gun enough to shoot again, but two sharp fangs caught his leg and threw him violently toward a wall, interrupting his deadly scream.

Frenzy got in his hands and knees but his right arm collapsed and the Cassetticon returned to the floor, shaking like a child about to cry.

"_You two will stop this now!"_ Ravage demanded, ready to turn his siblings into scrap before letting them kill each other.

"He!" Frenzy cried. "He said that Vita… he said that…"

Laserbeak moved his wings awkwardly, failing in getting into the air again. He managed to stand on his claws and stared with a strange tranquillity toward his attacker.

"_There was no treason in my words, but the most logical truth. If you are so stupid as to let your caprices blind you, so be it. But if you try something like this again, I will cut your fuel line and watch you dry until death."_

Ravage placed himself between them, growling threateningly. Frenzy got up as he could and walked to the door.

"You'll regret this… both of you…" he stammered.

This time there was no doubt. Liquid fuel was coming from his optic visor, and not precisely because of a malfunction.

_To be continued._

_

* * *

  
_

_We would like to point out now that the final sentence contradicts what was said earlier in our fic about the Transformers' ability to cry. However, we do have an explanation for this which will be included sometime in the next couple of chapters. In the mean time, if you feel the need to comfort Frenzy please join the queue to your left; for huggers of Soundwave and/or Nocturne, join the queue to your right._

_Many thanks for your warm support guys! Your reviews mean so much to us._


	30. Una corda

**Chapter 30**

**Una corda**

Frenzy couldn't remember one single moment in which the link had been so empty. Nothingness, the most complete absence of everything… Despair was so deep that even the sharp pain on the right side of his body seemed insignificant.

He despised weakness, precisely because he knew it too well. One part of him claimed to scream, to let out his destructive harmonics and turn everything around him into dust. He wasn't afraid of madness; nothing could be worse than the dark veil that surrounded him.

He felt the optic fluid slipping down his cheek, burning like acid. Perhaps thousands of vorns ago he would have had a worthy use for that damned liquid; now it was only more proof of how weak he continued to be, but most of all, of how lonely he was. The one being he needed the most at that moment wouldn't address him with a kind word. He barely did it.

Frenzy never had problems with Soundwave's limited demonstrations of affection. One glance of approval, one fleeting piece of advice, an eventual pat on the shoulder… Soundwave barely gave him or his siblings more than that; his coldness was his strength and Frenzy knew it. But the link he had created for his family unit surpassed any physical manifestation of emotions. It gave Frenzy sense, belonging, pertinence and the greatest pride of his life. That alone proved how much Soundwave cared for all his creations.

But now, as Frenzy walked one painful step after another, everything was collapsing around him. There was a place inside the link that had remained empty and untouchable for thousands of vorns, that unique place that Frenzy worshiped, the one that belonged to those two hands that had caressed him for the first time as soon as he was aware of what life was.

Since he could remember, his siblings had told him he was a child, that he would always be a child. But he had never understood what they meant until that moment in which he was crying for the first time, forgetting about his painful body, about his trampled dignity, even about the Autobot intruder that in so few cycles had destroyed his balanced world.

In that moment, Frenzy was crying for his mother.

Suddenly he found the floor, or the floor found him. He had crashed against something and had been taken down, returned to where he belonged. Frenzy was sure he wouldn't be able to drag himself one mechano inch more.

"Watch your step, scraplet. Are you blind?" Ramjet complained.

Thrust elbowed his wingmate. "Hey, check out his optics, Ramjet."

"Is that optic fluid? Disgusting… What's the matter, Frenzy? Did Soundwave forget to change your diapers today?"

Loud guffaws followed. No Decepticon had been able to resist adopting certain human terms considered offensive. Despite their very peculiar vanity, the Seekers were not the exception.

"I heard about some of those puny Autobots crying, but this is ridiculous. You are a disgrace to the badge, runt," Ramjet continued.

Frenzy hurried to rub his optic visor and tried to concentrate. Being weak was bad enough; being weak in the presence of others was the one thing he would have called a sin.

"I'm not crying… You're crying, screwhead!!"

Ramjet leaned toward Frenzy, exhibiting his most cruel smirk. "Where's the rest of your herd, Frenzy? Playing with the Autobot chick?"

Thrust towered the fallen Cassetticon too, putting his hand on his wingmate's shoulder. "Which reminds me, dwarf… How much do you want for getting us some happy time with the femme, mmh?"

Frenzy didn't answer. For a moment, the possibility of both Coneheads taking care of his Nocturne problem was too attractive, but his instinctive loyalty toward Soundwave was more powerful.

"Go and screw a rusted microchip, you tinheads."

"Hey!" Ramjet yelled, brusquely grabbing Frenzy's injured arm and forcing the Cassetticon to stand up. "That's no way to talk to your superiors."

"Aaaarrggh! Slag off!" Frenzy growled, giving up to pain.

A new groan came out from his vocalizer when Thrust poked the damaged joint of the Cassetticon's arm. "What's wrong? Did you fall from your cradle, slagger?"

"Wait," Ramjet said. "Soundwave isn't around, is he?"

"Who cares," Thrust spat.

Before Ramjet could speak again, his right wrist exploded, exposing a section of burnt circuits.

"Aaaaah you fragger! What the slag is wrong with you?!" the white Seeker cried, liberating his prey.

Frenzy fell again but didn't miss his target. He shot his gun again and hit Ramjet on the mid section, cracking his canopy. But he didn't have time for a third shot. Thrust kicked his hand, disarming him.

"Stop it! Can't you take a joke, slaggit?" the Conehead growled, turning to his wingmate. "Ramjet, are you alrig…?"

"You micro scum-bucket!!" Ramjet roared, roughly pushing his wingmate aside and grasping Frenzy by the neck. "If you wanted to find the most painful parts of your body so much, all you had to do was ask!"

Brutal fingers tightened their grip. Frenzy groaned in pain as the sparks that were coming out from Ramjet's wrist fell over his face. The moment for screaming had arrived, perhaps asking for help… Laserbeak and Ravage were close, but in that moment Frenzy preferred a shattered body than a shattered pride.

---------------

From within the darkness, two narrowed, red optics watched the scene before them with interest. Normally such scene wouldn't have caught the Seeker's attention, it wasn't uncommon to see one of Soundwave's runts being threatened or attacked, but there was something different about the altercation unfolding before him now.

Starscream had thought he was imagining things when the red Cassetticon had appeared at the end of the corridor, his right arm hanging limply, slowly dripping fuel. But it wasn't Frenzy's injury that had stopped him in his tracks... There was optic fluid; tears, sliding down his cheeks in shimmering rivulets...

A grimace of disgust twisted Starscream's features. It wasn't the first time he had witnessed such a pathetically human characteristic displayed by a fellow Cybertronian – Powerglide had recently disgraced himself whilst being held captive – but it was the first time he had seen it in a Decepticon. He wondered if Soundwave was aware of Frenzy's new ability; no doubt he'd be unimpressed.

The arrival of his two wingmates had added to the intrigue. Frenzy hadn't even been aware of their presence until he walked headlong into Ramjet, and his reaction to their insults seemed surprisingly out of character; there seemed to be less goading in Frenzy's actions and far more anger, as proved by the discharge of his gun.

Surprisingly, however, no one seemed to be coming to the Cassetticon's rescue. As Starscream watched Frenzy's neck being crushed by Ramjet's hand, his legs kicking out violently, he was certain that his hated nemesis would appear to rescue the runt... But as the sound of creaking metal made itself heard and the cassette began to choke, the Seeker realised Frenzy was on his own this time...

A dark smirk replaced the earlier grimace.

Once again it seemed an opportunity was presenting itself, perhaps chance was in his favour for a change. A quick check of his scanners confirmed the absence of Soundwave and his other midgets, and with that, Starscream stepped into the fray.

"Release him," he ordered.

"Who..." Thrust started, looking over his shoulder. "Starscream...what the slag?"

Ramjet didn't respond.

"I said release him, Ramjet."

The white Seeker turned to face his Air Commander, his fingers still locked around Frenzy's neck. Starscream couldn't help but notice the slight flicker of the cassette's visor as his struggling began to lessen.

"Frag off, Screamer," Ramjet spat. "This has nothing to do with you so just walk away before you get hurt."

Starscream sneered. "Threatening your superior officer, Ramjet? That is very unwise. Now drop Frenzy, or I will terminate you where you stand."

His grip maintained around his neck, Ramjet lifted Frenzy so that his visor was level with Starscream's optics.

"You want this slag sucker? What, has Soundwave trained you up to be his little rescue bitch or something?"

Smoke was already thick in the air before Thrust had even opened his mouth to laugh; a point-blank blast from Starscream's null ray and Ramjet fell heavily to the floor, unconscious.

"No, you worthless piece of slag," Starscream said to the offlined mech. "Only Megatron is superior to me, and even that won't be the case for much longer. Thrust, get him out of my sight."

The Air Commander watched on in silence as Thrust carried his wingmate out of the corridor before turning his attention to the fallen cassette.

"You really should watch where you're going," Starscream said.

Frenzy simply coughed in reply, his vents cycling furiously.

"That arm of yours is in pretty bad shape, you should probably get it seen to before you're left with permanent damage," Starscream observed, approaching the still-shivering cassette.

"It...it's fine..." Frenzy wheezed in reply, irritation clear in his voice.

"I beg to differ."

Kneeling at his side, Starscream gently guided Frenzy to his knees, his hands not leaving the cassette's structure until he was sure he wouldn't fall.

"I suggest you go and see your creator for repairs immediately, Frenzy."

The Cassetticon remained silent for several astro seconds; Starscream was shocked to see fresh tears welling in Frenzy's visor.

"Soundwave... Soundwave is busy right now," he finally spoke, hurrying to wipe his visor.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind being interrupted for this."

Frenzy shook his head.

"Well, you should go and see Hook, then," Starscream persisted.

Frenzy shook his head again. "Soundwave does our repairs. Anyway, I said I'm fine."

"And I said you aren't," Starscream retorted, standing as he did so. "Well, I guess that just leaves me, then."

Placing a hand under his uninjured arm, Starscream lifted Frenzy to his feet.

"Come on, I have a medical kit in my quarters. And while we're at it, I think you and I need to have a little chat."

--------------

Frenzy lay in silence as Starscream examined his wounded arm, the uncustomary feeling of nervousness pulsing through his systems. Although he had been ignoring his pain, the slight numbness brought about by the painkiller that had been injected into his fuel line was a welcomed relief. For the first time in breems, Frenzy could think clearly.

"Tell me," his makeshift medic spoke. "How did you injure your arm?"

Frenzy hesitated, realising he was at a crossroad. Admitting the truth would open the door to a dangerous future; despite the hatred he was feeling for Laserbeak in that moment, he was still family, still his guardian... Revealing the fracture in their bond would highlight a weakness Frenzy wasn't sure he wanted to expose.

"There was a fight in the Rec Room," he finally replied. "I got in the way of a stray missile...ya know how it is."

Starscream frowned. "This wasn't caused by a missile," he said, turning Frenzy's arm over.

"Ha...did I say a missile?" Frenzy laughed awkwardly. "I meant ta say laser beam."

"This wasn't caused by a laser beam either."

"Yeah, well, I dunno what it was, ok? I wasn't payin' attention."

"It was caused by something sharp," Starscream continued. "Something like a blade...a wing, perhaps."

Frenzy remained silent, unsure of what to say. He was stupid to have thought Starscream wouldn't have noticed the difference; he had been injured so many times that the signatures of countless weapons would have been brutally clear to him.

"I see," Starscream said, interpreting his silence. "Was it Laserbeak or Buzzsaw?"

"Ahh... Laserbeak."

"I know you and your siblings often argue with one another, but this seems a little more serious than a simple family squabble."

The Cassetticon didn't know what to say, torn between sharing his angst and remaining loyal; never before had the latter seemed like such a challenge.

"Am I correct in guessing Soundwave knows nothing of this?" the Seeker said, interrupting his thoughts.

Judging by his creator's continued silence in the link, he didn't have a clue. Frenzy nodded weakly, refusing to look into Starscream's optics.

"But your siblings do, correct?"

Frenzy nodded again. Rumble had been calling to him from the moment his arm was cut; nothing would have blocked the rush of pain and chaos in the link at that time. But his twin's concern had not been welcomed and after a while, he too had fallen silent, giving up in hopelessness.

"If that is the case," Starscream continued, "then it's best that I don't fully repair you. No doubt Soundwave will hear about these events, and if your arm is fully restored I'm certain questions will be asked. I will repair your fuel line and the main driving mechanism, the rest I will leave for your creator."

"Uhh...ok..." Frenzy muttered. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, it wasn't right seeing Starscream as a saviour and not a tyrant.

A heavy silence fell between them as the Seeker took a laser scalpel from his medical kit and began to work on Frenzy's arm. His fuel line hissed as the heat of the tool began to tame the tube back into place, Frenzy couldn't help but flinch as his receptors responded in pain.

"So, you've developed that distinctly human ability to cry too, I see," Starscream said, ignoring the sudden movement of his patient.

Frenzy felt his circuits freeze; he should have known the Seeker's discretion concerning such a disgusting display of weakness would not be unlimited. He felt a sudden urgency to defend himself, to develop some kind of excuse for a response that had been as unwelcomed as it was unnatural. But he knew no mere words could explain away such failings, so instead he remained silent, ready to accept his punishment.

To his surprise, however, it seemed further punishment was not planned for him that cycle. Starscream's voice was surprisingly warm when he spoke again, his touch almost gentle.

Almost.

"Was that the first time it's happened?"

"U...uh huh."

"And do you know why it happened?"

Frenzy shook his head in shame, staring at the ceiling as he did so. Despite himself he was feeling the urge to cry again, but he refused to let it happen.

"Your body is adapting to it's surroundings," Starscream said. "After years on this planet, our bodies are beginning change to better suit the environment. In the case of some of the Autobots, and yours too, it seems, the body has adapted so much that it can now mimic certain behaviours. Do you understand?"

Frenzy nodded slightly.

"I suggest you don't let your creator see you crying. I don't think he would approve of your new ability."

The red cassette grimaced at the thought. Soundwave didn't like outward displays of emotion at the best of times, there was no way he would accept such open weakness like that.

"No...he wouldn't," he finally replied.

"This planet is an abomination," Starscream said with a grimace. "It does unnatural things to the Cybertronian body..."

---------------

A slow breem passed in silence. Frenzy was beginning to feel increasingly uncomfortable, tormented by both the constant scrutiny and the confusing thought patterns playing through his processor. He wriggled slightly.

"Stay still."

Frenzy fidgeted. It wasn't common for him to be on a repair berth. Being close to his creator and siblings had always meant safety, an absence of pain. He had rarely been seriously hurt during his life, but now he was receiving so many hard lessons in such a short space of time… He knew he was changing. Perhaps he was finally beginning to mature.

"I told you to stay still," Starscream repeated, somehow brusquely but with more patience than his personality would normally allow.

Frenzy glanced at him furtively, watching the Seeker applying the laser scalpel on his wounded arm and searching for an excuse strong enough to distrust him. Reality was far too clear; Starscream was a liar, cruel, treacherous, manipulative he didn't care for anyone else but himself… but still, there he was, rescuing Frenzy from very probable termination and repairing the wound inflicted by the Cassetticon's own sibling.

"Ouch, that hurts!" Frenzy complained.

Starscream didn't retire the blue flame of the scalpel from the Cassetticon's right elbow joint. "So? Are you a Decepticon or a sparkling?"

"'Course a Decepticon!"

"Then stop whining. Pain means nothing to a Decepticon. As you do with any other enemy, you have to dominate it."

"I know… it's just that I didn't know you had, ya know, medical knowledge and stuff…"

"Unlike all the brutes in this base, I am not an uneducated dolt."

Frenzy bowed his head, undecided between giving voice to what he was dying to say or keeping his mouth shut. The second option lost the battle.

"Er… is that how you met Vita?" he asked with the shadow of a voice.

Starscream glanced at him with something that looked like honest surprise.

"Ya know…" Frenzy laboriously continued. "In that Academy thingo?"

"The Science Academy, yes. I already told you. She was my classmate."

Frenzy couldn't avoid the tremor in his hands, uselessly wishing that the shameful dance of his fingers wasn't that obvious. However, Starscream showed a strange display of discretion when he didn't mock that obvious signal of weakness. Instead, he finished welding the wound on Frenzy's arm and activated an interrupter on his own wrist.

The components of the Cassetticon's mouth opened to their limits whilst the light of a hologram illuminated his astonished face. Before him, a transparent image of almost a dozen robots lined up inside a laboratory was displayed. It wasn't anything extraordinary, just a simple holo projection, like many others, of a group of students.

But Frenzy didn't see the students, didn't see the sterile tools of a science lab, he didn't even see the expressions of juvenile pride on the facial features of the young scientists that didn't know that war wouldn't allow them to fulfil their dreams.

All that Frenzy saw was his mother.

Vita was smiling at him from the holo projection, staring directly at him, seemingly about to talk to him... Frenzy didn't stretch an arm toward her simply because his body was suddenly paralyzed.

"I have more," Starscream said, replacing the group image with another one displaying only he and Vita.

"Ah!" Frenzy exclaimed in delight. "She looks so happy!"

"She was one cheerful femme."

"Oh ya bet she was… Hey, do you think I can have those images too?"

"Certainly. I'll make you a copy on a disk. Otherwise you would lose them. Your data banks are not to be trusted."

"Did you know her well, Starscream?" Frenzy asked, sitting up on the berth and forgetting completely about the pain in his arm and Starscream's usual acid remarks.

"Very well," the Seeker replied as he showed another image of Vita and him together. "I told you we were very close. We even went out together sometimes, but then I was transferred and lost contact with her until the beginning of the war. The rest is history."

For a moment, Frenzy wondered how everything would have been if Vita had been Starscream's bondmate instead of Soundwave's… Neither he nor Rumble would exist, of course, but in that moment he was so excited to know more about his female creator's past that he left his suppositions aside.

"What was she like, ya know, before all the war mumbo jumbo started?"

"As I said, very cheerful," Starscream replied as he fixated the image on the middle of the repair berth. "She was very like you and Rumble, always making jokes and not caring about prudence. Maturity was never her thing."

Frenzy burst out in laughter. "You got that right! Soundwave once said Rumble and I inherited her madness."

Starscream grimaced. "Madness? Nonsense! Vita was not insane. She was progressive, something difficult for the narrow mentalities of those times to understand. She was one of the few that understood the creative side of science. As a matter of fact…"

Starscream walked toward a large container beside his computer and opened it. When he turned around there was a strange device in his hand.

"Here," he said, throwing the mechanism to Frenzy, who caught it easily.

"What's this?" Frenzy asked, rotating the device within his hands.

"Just proof of how unique your female creator was. That was her first design. I helped her to develop it but the blueprints and the manufacturing were entirely hers. It cost us two hundred breems of detention, but it was worth it."

Frenzy's hands shivered again. Vita's first invention… He couldn't believe he was touching something his mother had created with her own hands…

"Aaaah… And what… what does it do?"

Starscream smirked. "It puts professors out of commission, that's what it does."

Frenzy scratched his head. "Whaddaya mean?"

"It's actually very simple," Starscream explained. "Push the small button hidden among that web of cables… Yes… What the mechanism does is attach to a servo of the carrier, for example, an arm. Once it's connected, it temporarily disconnects the neural terminals of the servo from the main processor, allowing one to control the servo from a distance. Unfortunately the remote control was destroyed in the explosion."

"What explosion?"

"A small miscalculation on my behalf… The victim was dangerously close to explosive substances and it couldn't be avoided. But that added extra diversion to the whole prank."

Frenzy's face brightened. "Oh, I would've liked to see that!"

"It was very amusing. It may seem like a toy, but this little device was what gave Vita the idea of the Combiner technology."

Frenzy hurried to stand up on the repair berth, proudly punching his chest. "That's true! Vita was the one that made the Combiner thingo happen! Without her, it would've taken at least ten thousand vorns more, isn't that right? I heard Scrapper saying so one day."

"He was telling the truth."

"Wow… Huh… do you think I can keep this too?"

"Of course. You are Vita's creation. It's your right to have it."

Suddenly, Frenzy calmed down. His hands carefully caressed the bizarre device as he would have done with the most valuable treasure.

"Er… Screamer… ya said ya have gone out with Vita, right? Like on a date or something?"

"Yes," Starscream replied as he inserted a disk into the database port on his wrist. "Does that bother you?"

"No, no… it's just that I didn't think she had been with somebody else before Soundwave, ya know?"

"One thing is for sure, Frenzy. Soundwave would never have existed in her life if I hadn't been transferred to the Interplanetary Exploration Division."

Frenzy laughed with innocence as the unavoidable thought reached his processor. "Maybe ya could've been my creator."

Starscream shook his head. "Impossible. Vita always said she wanted to create twin runts from her own spark, but that sort of thing was never in my plans. And even if it had been, the fusion of our sparks would have given life to very different twins than you and Rumble."

"I know, I know… I was just sort of letting my imagination fly, ya know, as humans say."

Even though Starscream had referred to he and Rumble with an insult, Frenzy didn't mind. He was starting to feel more and more comfortable with the Seeker. He had been close to Vita, and he certainly knew many things about her that Frenzy didn't. Soundwave, instead, barely spoke about her.

Frenzy looked down at the device in his hands again, a strange feeling of calm settling on him. It had been so long since he had spoken openly about his female creator, even amongst his siblings her name was rarely mentioned, too painful were the memories. But hearing Starscream speak so warmly about her; it was like being liberated from the chains of silence...

"I...I miss her so much."

Frenzy didn't even recognise his own voice. He hadn't been able to stop the words from tumbling from his vocaliser, but despite the humiliation of his weakness, he didn't regret them.

Silently, he waited for Starscream's cutting remark.

"That's understandable," was the Seeker's surprising response. "You spent the first vorns of your life with her, after all."

The Cassetticon looked up at his superior, visor meeting optics.

"Ya don't think it's weak, me sayin' that?"

Starscream shook his head. "No, why would I? I might not be one for sentimentalism, but even I can understand the pain of losing someone close to you."

"Do...do you miss her?"

"Of course. We were good friends, why wouldn't I miss her?"

"I dunno... Sometimes...sometimes I think I'm the only one that does."

"Why would you think that?"

A wave of guilt suddenly rippled through Frenzy's processor. He knew he was entering dangerous territory talking like that, but suddenly he couldn't restrain himself anymore. Things needed to be said, and if Starscream was the only one willing to listen to him, then so be it.

"Soundwave never talks about Vita," he said. "And my brothers... They ain't much better."

"Well, you can always come and talk to me about her. I've got plenty of stories about our time spent together."

Frenzy's face brightened. "Can ya tell me another one now, then?"

Starscream shook his head. "Now is not the time, Frenzy."

"But... what? Why?"

"There is something more pressing that we need to discuss now."

"But ya just said..."

"I know what I said, but I repeat, now is not the time. You know, Frenzy… I know what you are going through."

Starscream's words were every moment more like saviours, but the last resistance of Frenzy's feeble prudence gave a last kick.

"What would ya know?"

"Do I have to explain myself, really? I'll just say that treason is treason, no matter how many disguises it wears. This doesn't concern me, but if you need help to recover your balance, you know where to find me."

"But… why would you want to help me?"

"You and Rumble are everything that remains of Vita. Call me a sentimental fool, but I'm interested in preserving her legacy."

Starscream finished downloading the images of Vita to the disk and offered it to Frenzy, who took it in silence.

"I don't go around offering my help, and you know it," Starscream continued. "That I'm doing it right now speaks about the honesty of my words. If you need me, I'll be there for you. No problem is too big for me. No obstacle is impossible for me to get rid of. Do you understand?"

Frenzy slowly nodded. "Perfectly…"

"Fine. Now we've cleared that point, you better return to your creator. There's no need for anybody to know about our little chat. We do agree on that, don't we?"

"Yeah… we do…"

"Then go, Frenzy. Enjoy Vita's images. You will find plenty of them on that disk. As for your balance, do not worry. I will also give you relief in that matter. When the time comes, I think I'm doing the right thing assuming I can count on you, am I correct?

"Yes… Yes, Starscream, you are."

_To be continued._

_

* * *

  
_

_Long chapter this time, we hope you enjoyed it. We are reaching one big twist in the story. Please let us know your opinions. Update coming soon!_


	31. Marcatissimo

_We have been overwhelmed by your continued support recently and so, as a special treat, we have updated both of our fics today. Please make sure you take the time to read them as we are reaching critical points in both of them. We're running ahead of schedule at the moment, so you can expect quick updates again, but in the mean time, we really hope you enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 31**

**Marcatissimo**

Blaster was feeling more and more like an intruder as he walked beside his Autobot companions. Some of them smiled at him, others ignored him, others even attempted to engage in some light conversation… But as he grazed his frame against the same robots he had called brothers for so many millenniums, he wondered for the first time how well he knew the ones that had fought shoulder to shoulder beside him, following the same ideal of freedom.

He wasn't the intruder, they were. Their kind attitudes, their grins, their positive auras… it was like an entire squad of Autobots hadn't been sent to the eternal shutdown so recently, it was like his beloved Nocturne wasn't being desecrated at that same moment by filthy Decepticon hands… Blaster couldn't stand it anymore. He was sure that he hadn't exploded in anger simply because his spark had frozen, turning him, literally, into a machine.

He found Mirage sitting before one of the side terminals of Teletran I. Why the spy had arranged to meet him in one of the most public places of the Ark was a mystery, but it was common knowledge that Mirage enjoyed distinguishing himself, one of the remains of his aristocratic past.

Mirage waved a hand toward him and Blaster sat beside him.

"I bet you are wondering why I asked you to come here," the spy said.

"Nooo… it never crossed my processor, man," Blaster said with some annoyance.

Mirage smiled. "Relax your transistors, my friend. What better place to talk in private than a public place, don't you agree? Trust me, I know about these things."

"If you say so, as I hope you know that my free time is very limited."

"Of course I do, which is why I think we should get right to the point. I understand you reached an agreement with Swindle."

"How do you know that?"

"Simple logic."

"Did that Decepticon creep tell you something? So much for the confidentiality of his clients…"

"Relax. Swindle is… an old provider. He just understood you would need some help with all this and gave me some details."

For a moment, Blaster remembered how Cliffjumper had accused Mirage of being a traitor. Blaster had no doubts about Mirage's loyalties, but suddenly it was very clear how the line that divided Autobots from Decepticons didn't matter much for the aristocratic spy; he despised war itself, and apparently he didn't have problems dealing with the enemy.

"By any chance, were you going to say friend, Mirage?"

Mirage burst into laughter. "Swindle? Please! He's a funny guy, I admit, but he's one of the worst Decepticons you could find. I know him from ages before the war, when he supplied me with… special merchandise. And even back then he was the scum without scruples he is today. Although, when profits are involved, he's surprisingly loyal."

"Yes, and he's obtaining profits from me indeed… slaggin' Decepticon filth…"

"Filth is definitely a word that suits him, but if have invested so much on this, you can be sure you will have Nocturne back as soon as possible."

"In three solar cycles, according to what Swindle said… But I'll need three more Autobots to help me. I'm hoping I wasn't wrong counting you in…"

"Of course not, my friend. As a matter of fact, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I think I found the remaining two volunteers you need."

"What?! What did you do? Post a recruitment advert in the slagging database of Teletran I?"

Mirage laughed again. "No, although that would have been interesting… I just went to the most proper candidates for this situation, the ones that will defy Prime's orders without remorse."

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?" Blaster asked without hesitation.

"I guess it was that obvious… But yes, they are completely on our side. We go inside the Nemesis, rescue Nocturne, and get out undamaged."

"You make it sound so easy… but I don't know, Mirage. Besides you, I wasn't planning on involving anybody else, despite what Swindle suggested. It's not that I'm enjoying going against Prime's orders…"

"Me either, believe it or not, but we may encounter some resistance. Swindle assured me the base will be almost empty at the time of the rescue, but still, we are expected to act with a dose of realism to make things believable, although there are some limits we must respect. Swindle made it very clear, if we cross them, the deal is off and he will behave just like the Decepticon he is at the end."

"That's what worries me about the twins… They have no limits."

"Leave that to me. They will cause some mayhem, perhaps deactivate a couple of Decepticons, but they will leave as soon as the objective of the mission is reached. They are not suicidal after all."

Blaster's face remained serious, as serious as it had been for the past few solar cycles, the face of a stranger.

"Of course, the twins don't know anything about my little… deal with that Decepticon scum, right?"

"Of course not!" Mirage responded. "If they did, they'd blast us first. For them, it will be a big exciting adventure, and I suggest it remains that way."

Blaster took advantage of Bumblebee walking very close to the place where he and Mirage were sitting to shelter himself in silence. He was feeling dirtier every astro second, but he knew he was already beyond the line. Going back was not an option he was willing to take. Nocturne was his priority and there was no boundary he wouldn't cross to have her back. In the beginning he had thought he was slowly beginning to abandon the Autobot code of honour, but lately he had understood that the definitions of such code simply didn't exist in real life. There was always a barrier against goodness, a real obstacle that made any straight road impossible. In the end, it was every mech for himself.

"There's still something I need to understand, Mirage…" he said after Bumblebee disappeared.

"What is it?"

"Why are you helping me with this? It's not that I don't appreciate it man, but still…"

"I wasn't enjoying seeing you walk directly into the scrap yard. I may not be the ideal of an Autobot, but I strongly believe in justice… What those Decepticons are doing with Nocturne represents exactly the opposite, but the indifference on our side is not much better. Call it simple equilibrium, if you want. Correcting what is wrong is one of the qualities of a gentlebot, a dead concept these days perhaps, but one that I'm very proud to say I stand for."

"I see…"

Silence and appearances imposed themselves once again when the Aerialbots walked right behind them, cheerfully chatting as they made jokes about Fireflight's most recent careless manoeuvre which had resulted in his encounter with a boulder.

Blaster was thankful for Mirage's help, but he was aware that the spy was very far from understanding his real reasons. Justice was so small compared to his sacred goal.

"Look, man…" he spoke carefully again once the Aerialbot gibberish was gone. He didn't know how much Swindle had told Mirage about the extra bonus of their deal. "It's not that I'm not thankful for all your help, but… there is a fight that I need to face on my own, do you understand?"

"You mean Soundwave?"

Blaster nodded heavily.

"I thought so... but yes, I understand. You have your old quarrels with him, and now…"

"Now he's gone too far," Blaster interrupted. "Too far… This time he has to pay."

"I understand your hatred for him, Blaster, but… Please don't take this the wrong way, but somehow Nocturne was lucky to be assigned to him."

"Assigned? What the slag do you mean?! She was forced to become his slave! His slave!"

"I told you not to take it the wrong way, please. What I mean is that she could have ended up in worse hands. Most of the Decepticons are beasts, but Soundwave lacks of emotions. I'm sure Nocturne is not living in paradise under his dominion, but the coldness of the guy somehow assures me that she has remained… undamaged."

"Easy for you to say. Obviously you don't know the rotted slagger like I do, Mirage. Soundwave may seem cold, but he's the meanest son of a glitch I have ever met. Decepticons act guided by ambition, but Soundwave does it by pure evilness. That fragger really enjoys inflicting pain, and when I say he enjoys it, I really mean it. The fact that he doesn't show normal emotions doesn't mean he doesn't have them. He has them, believe me, he slaggin' has them. Only difference is he remains cold as slaggin' ice when he tears apart a mech, his creepy smirk of pleasure hidden behind his facemask as he relishes the pain of his victims as if it were music. I can assure you there's no Decepticon as sadistic as Soundwave, not even Megatron. He would delight in functioning only as an executioner if his royal aft wasn't too fraggin' arrogant to limit itself to such a function."

"Well, now that you put it that way…"

"It has been our destiny to be enemies, ever since we met. I have always understood him, saw through him like transparent glass. He may be a telepath, but I am the one who can read him. Everything he does, his loyalty to Megatron, his creepy creations… everything has the purpose of showing how superior he thinks he is. I bet you the guy has a secret agenda. Everybody says that Starscream is the ultimate traitor, but I would put my bets on Soundwave. His own teammates fear him for a reason. So don't come and tell me that Nocturne could have ended up in worse hands, because she is already within the worst."

"Sorry, I really didn't mean to…"

Blaster got up. He was not listening to Mirage anymore. "But it doesn't matter. I will soon put an end to that mistake called Soundwave. Didn't you mention justice, Mirage? Well, I'll make sure justice will be served when I liberate the universe of the existence of a monster."

--------------------

It was no secret that mechanical life easily surpassed organic existence. Created and designed to outdo the limitations of the beings that began to die the moment they were born, intelligent machines were faster, stronger, more resistant, eternally young and far more intelligent than any breathing creature. All Cybertronians believed it that way, regardless of the colour of their badges, and accepted it as one of the flawless truths of the Universe.

Such superiority increased in the case of a privileged mind, blessed with the oddity of telepathy.

As Soundwave addressed Megatron in the Command Center, his attention was also focused on the distant cell in which Nocturne remained, his presence divided in two despite the boundaries of time and space.

"Excellent Soundwave, excellent…" Megatron said as he analyzed the blueprints of the resonating cannon. "I didn't expect any less from you."

Used to his leader's approval, Soundwave didn't feel the slightest amount of pride for the results of his work, especially considering that behind the time spent on building the weapon, there were many breems in which he had disconnected himself from the cannon, his creations and his function, giving himself to Nocturne and the contradictory but pleasant universe she represented. It was no coincidence that, at that same moment, his recent bond with her was transmitting him her desire to be with him again, the thought as tangible as a caress.

"Your trust is greatly appreciated, Lord Megatron," he respectfully replied.

"So all you need right now is the frame."

Soundwave nodded. "Once the frame is adapted, the cannon will be ready for testing." At the same time, Soundwave sent a wave of reassurance to Nocturne, embracing her mind just as he had embraced her body just some breems ago.

"_Prepare yourself. Laserbeak will transport you to my quarters in exactly 2.14 breems."_

"_I'm counting the astro seconds," _she replied happily. Her voice was even more beautiful through the bond, reaching levels of perfection that only music could.

"The formula required for the modifications to the alloy has already been developed by the Constructicons. Scrapper states a success rate of seventy eight percent," he addressed Megatron again.

"Seventy eight is extremely high considering Scrapper's standards. I'm beginning to wonder if I should tell Prime to start making peace with his ancestors," Megatron laughed.

Having Megatron in a good mood was always relieving. Soundwave had never been the object of his fury, but the double life he had been living for the past few cycles disturbed one part of his mind. But whatever conflict that was happening between his loyalty and his feelings lacked of importance. Unable, or perhaps afraid, to give a name to his current situation, Soundwave had decided, for once, to let instinct guide him and to disregard logic. Taking a cold glance at the Nocturne predicament, he was doing nothing but enjoying the generous gift his leader had given him. What did it matter if he focused on her pleasure as much as she focused on his? What did it matter if he cared for her welfare? What did it matter if her smile provided light to his days? It was irrelevant. It had to be.

"If only _all_ my High Command would perform with such efficiency…" Megatron continued, eyeing the object of his contempt, who was absent-mindedly leaning against a bulkhead as he looked with envy at the blueprints displayed on the screen of the computer.

"What?!" Starscream spat. "Is it my fault that the Autobots ambushed us? If you had at least the minimal amount of military instinct, Megatron, you would have known that sending only my aerial unit to get your precious alloy was a stupid idea! Of course the Autobots would have figured out we wanted it."

"Oh, shut up Starscream! Once again you prove your incompetence."

"I gave my contribution! If you're looking so recklessly for culprits because you can't recognize yourself as one, turn your attention to my idiotic wingmates. If they had covered me better, I…"

"If, if, if! Stop making lame excuses and shut your screechy vocalizer! Because of your shameful performance, the Autobots are aware that we are very interested in that alloy created by the humans and therefore will double their vigilance in guarding the flesh bags' military facility. A more numerous incursion will be required."

"I thought that in the beginning."

"Silence, Starscream! This time it will be different. I will personally lead the mission and will retrieve the alloy no matter how many Autobots dare to interfere. And I warn you, fool, fail me again and you are as good as a rusted carapace."

"Fine, fine… I understand, no need to lose your temper," Starscream snarled.

"Strategy: insecure," Soundwave intoned. "Our defenses in the Nemesis will be low due to the departure of the Constructicons and Triplechangers to Cybertron."

"Yes, I know, but the Autobots don't know about that. Besides, our base has proved to be impenetrable. To increase our odds, you will remain in charge of the security of the Nemesis during our absence. Rumble, Frenzy and Reflector will be more than enough to assist you."

"As you command, Lord Megatron."

The mention of his youngest Cassettes highlighted the recent events that had happened with his creations. A dysfunctional factor had entered his bond with them, he wasn't so naïve as to deny it, but, unlike most of his creations, he blamed such factor on the immaturity of his younger Cassettes, which had been highly disappointing. He didn't expect them to accept whatever was happening with Nocturne if he himself still had problems defining it, but respect and obedience was to be expected from the ones created by his own hands and spark. Angry claims and discomfort were not appreciated. He had never been forced to use violence to discipline them, but lately he had been tempted to do it, especially after Frenzy returned with a deep wound on his right arm because of an encounter with Laserbeak. Although, contrary to what Ravage had said, the injury hadn't been serious and didn't require major repairs.

Quarrels had been always part of the bond between siblings. It was an important part of their education concerning hierarchy, but they also learned loyalty from those fights, and Soundwave was sure they would never hurt each other seriously. Not until now. He was sure the right path to take was imposing severe discipline, but Nocturne had convinced him that they were having a rough time getting used to her presence in the link, not to mention her relationship with Soundwave. How profound that relationship was, however, they didn't know, and Soundwave intended to keep it that way until his mental patterns were clearer on the matter.

"By the way, Soundwave," Starscream said, interrupting the silence that had taken control for some astro seconds in the Control Room. "Is there a chance you could be more responsible with your beloved creations? I saw Ravage wandering around last night shift, _again. _What happened? Did he catch petro fleas again?"

"Ravage's behaviour not of your concern," Soundwave stated coldly.

"I know, I know… but considering he should be in recharge mode or doing whatever he does in the humans' nest, I would think there was a reason why not only he, but all of your runts are fooling around like a bunch of orphaned scraplets. What? Are you so busy that you don't let them recharge in alt mode anymore?"

Soundwave didn't reply, but couldn't control the wave of anger released by his spark.

"_Soundwave?" _Nocturne addressed him through their bond. _"Has something upset you?"_

"_Negative," _he replied to her. _"I'll be with you shortly."_

"Let me guess," Starscream continued. "You have been very busy with your female slave. Why doesn't it surprise me? Megatron, if I were you, I would make Scrapper revise that cannon. We don't know what mood Soundwave was in whilst building it, mmh? I think I missed the part in which our base turned into a pleasure house."

"Request: useless. Jealousy: understood," was all that Soundwave stated.

Megatron burst into laughter whilst Starscream clenched his fists. "Me? Jealous? Oh please, for such a cold drone you certainly have sense of humour, Soundwave! You will see me turning into an Autobot before being jealous of you, you slagger!"

"Enough! Even though I thoroughly enjoy the spectacle of you humiliating yourself, we are addressing more serious issues here, Starscream, so you better focus whatever you have for a processor on not ruining my strategy this time."

Starscream snarled but approached Megatron and Soundwave. Neither of them noticed the smirk of satisfaction on his face.

---------------

The plan of attack seemed simple enough; the Seekers would create a diversion while Megaton led the Stunticons in a secondary attack; the Cassetticons, using their small size and skills in espionage, would then steal the alloy in the excitement. Simple, but effective.

But despite the detailed battle plans illuminating the screen before the Decepticon High Command, Soundwave couldn't help but feel that something wasn't quite right.

Maybe it was just because he was on edge, caught up in a silent battle he should never have entertained in the first place. Soundwave hadn't been conscious of it to begin with, but as his shift had dragged on he had realised he had been counting down the astro seconds.

Counting down the astro seconds until he could be with Nocturne again.

He resisted the urge to shake his head and focussed his attention on the Air Commander, whose raspy voice seemed even more grating than usual.

"I find it hard to believe that you have taken my advice for once, oh mighty leader," Starscream said cynically.

"Do not credit yourself too much, fool. It's just by happy coincidence that your pathetic processor has managed to stumble across the logical solution, although I still see flaws in your plan to leave Rumble and Frenzy behind. In this situation, I think their bipedal forms will serve us better than those of their brothers."

Starscream shook his head defiantly. "You can't trust those runts with anything, Megatron. Let them loose in the human's nest and they will end up being the diversion, not us!"

"All they have to do is wait for you to make another stupid mistake, Starscream, and the attention will be drawn back to its proper place."

"_Me_ making a stupid mistake?! Look at your own record, dear leader! I think you will find that _you_ are the reason for our continued failure, not me."

Megatron laughed, his silver frame reflecting the light cast by the computer monitor. "You really are deluded if you think you can blame your incompetence on me!"

"I blame you for filling this army with hopeless fools that can't tell their incendiary guns from their afts. We would already have the alloy if it weren't for my useless wingmates."

"There you go again, Starscream, blaming you incompetence on others. I suggest you examine your leadership capabilities before questioning the skills of your comrades."

"_My_ leadership qualities?!" Starscream shrieked.

"But what do you think, Soundwave?" Megatron said, ignoring his Second in Command and turning his attention to his Third. "Do you agree that Rumble and Frenzy would be a better option for this mission?"

Soundwave glanced at the battle schematics in front of him before responding. "Cassetticons: well trained. Ravage, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw: capable of completing mission."

Megaton's optics narrowed dangerously. "Very well, then. Soundwave, see to it that they are properly briefed and prepared. Failure will not be tolerated."

"As you command, Lord Megatron."

Starscream smirked as Soundwave acknowledged his Supreme Commander. "See, Megatron," he hissed. "Even your puppet agrees with me."

"Negative," Soundwave responded coldly. "Either option is satisfactory."

"Unlike you, Starscream," Megatron said, "Soundwave uses his processor before speaking. That is why I trust his judgement over yours. If he says the mission can be successful without Rumble and Frenzy, then I'm inclined to believe him."

"You're inclined to believe him only because he's stupid enough to follow you blindly."

"And you say that because you couldn't recognise loyalty if it bit you."

"I think you confuse loyalty with faulty programming; Soundwave is nothing but a drone."

"And once again, you prove your stupidity. You are dismissed, Starscream, I tire of your voice."

"Going to discuss a contingency plan without me, hmm? Well, while you're at it, Megatron, I suggest you tell your puppet there that if I catch Rumble loitering outside my quarters again, I'm going to deactivate him. Understood?"

Megatron's fusion cannon whirred into life. "Get out," he commanded menacingly.

"Fine...fine... I've got better things to do with my time anyway," the Seeker replied, casting a dark glare at Soundwave.

---------------

Soundwave remained in silence as Starscream stalked out of the Command Centre, it never ceased to amaze the communicator just how childish his superior could be at times. He could feel his Supreme Commander's gaze shift to his own structure as the Seeker disappeared from sight, and a slight feeling of discomfort returned to his spark.

"You don't approve of my plan, Soundwave," Megatron said. He had always been able to read the telepath.

"Probability of success: less than 50 percent," Soundwave replied honestly; he knew it was unwise to criticise Megatron's plans, but when addressed directly on the matter Soundwave had learnt that truth was always the best option.

"You're still concerned about the security of the Nemesis, I take it?"

"Affirmative. The Autobots have already attempted a direct attack on our location. Risk of secondary attack is increased while the female remains our prisoner. Covert attack in response to your mission: a possibility."

The_ female... _

It didn't feel right referring to her like that anymore; she had a name now, a warm embrace, a face, a smile... Nocturne was no longer just a simple Autobot prisoner, she was more than just a tool or an object of pleasure... but still, what she was to him Soundwave was not sure. He focussed his attention on her presence and felt her immediately respond; he felt it difficult to remain stoic before his leader when she resided so warmly within him.

Megatron shook his head, glancing casually at the computer monitor before him. "My plan of attack is to be quick and efficient, Soundwave, those pathetic Autobots won't have time to compute such plans in the short period while our defences are down. You looked over the battle plans, you should know this already."

Soundwave remained silent; Megatron's opinion was clear thus he had no further right to argue. He returned his attention to his immediate duties, running a final scan of the communications network before his shift ended.

"Your concern surprises me, Soundwave," the silver tyrant continued, casting a scrutinizing look over his subordinate. "Could it be that there is a second intent behind your apprehension?"

"_Something is bothering you, Soundwave," _Nocturne's beautiful voice said through their bond.

Soundwave looked up from his work, struggling to maintain his cold facade in the face of increasing anxiety. "I'm afraid I do not understand, Lord Megatron," he replied evenly; a blatant lie. _"Negative," _he also stated, silently.

"_Please don't deny it, I can feel it. What is it?"_

Megatron's optics narrowed. "Really, Soundwave? Starscream is not the only one to have noticed the changed behaviour of your creations of late. That to me speaks of only one thing."

The Communications Officer did not respond. What could he say in response to a statement that reeked of the truth without surrendering to the grip of an uncertain and dangerous future? Soundwave's fingers stopped their movement over the computer console, waiting.

"Could it be that you fear losing your slave before you've had your fill of her?"

Despite the fact that Soundwave had read the question astro seconds before it had left Megatron's vocaliser, he was still unprepared for it. Silently, he chastised himself; he had been stupid to think he could hide the truth from the Decepticon Supreme Commander, the one being outside of his link that could pretend to _know_ him.

The question was, to what depth had the tyrant's scrutiny penetrated the reality of his current situation?

"_Megatron is asking about you,"_ Soundwave finally said to Nocturne. He regretted answering her immediately as he felt a sudden wave of terror rippling out through the bond.

"_W...what? Why? What does he want with me?"_

"_Fear: unnecessary,"_ Soundwave reassured her with a mental embrace._ "His interest: simple curiosity."_

"I take it she performs to your satisfaction, then?" Megatron continued, interpreting Soundwave's silence. "It doesn't surprise me. Such exquisite examples of engineering are really only ever created for one purpose, after all."

"_Does...does he know about us?"_

Beneath his facemask, Soundwave bit his lip components. Never before had he felt the need to criticise Megatron's beliefs as strongly as he was in that moment. Nocturne wasn't just some anonymous pleasure toy; she had a personality, emotions and intelligence, all of which surpassed the physical beauty of her frame, as stunning as it was.

"_Negative. He suspects I have been using you, but that is all."_

"_Are...are you sure? I...I can feel your unease, Soundwave."_

"I must admit, even I am tempted to taste her, despite her filthy origins."

Soundwave resisted the urge to clench his fists in anger. He wasn't so naïve as to think Megatron would not share the same desires as his comrades nor, following their previous discussion on the matter of Nocturne, did it surprise him that he would make such a remark. What did bother him, however, was the thought of such an encounter occurring.

Choosing to hide his ire behind his lingering veil of silence, Soundwave instead replied tacitly to Nocturne. _"Affirmative,"_ he confirmed warmly. _"You do not need to fear him, or any other Decepticon in this base."_

"_I know... If it weren't for you I'd..."_

Unified images from conflicting parties assailed Soundwave's processor as he simultaneously explored both the bond and his leader's mental patterns. Nocturne's worst fears manifested themselves in their bond as vivid images of degradation, making the telepath feel sick. But it was the pleasure borne from those same images stolen from Megatron's mind that made him feel livid.

"No...do not worry, Soundwave, I will not let those pathetic Autobots reclaim your prize," Megatron smirked as he turned and left the Command Centre.

"_Do not compute those thoughts, Nocturne. I will not let that happen to you,"_ Soundwave said as he watched the silver transformer disappear from his sight.

Somewhere, deep in the back of his processor, something screamed of treason.

_To be continued. _


	32. Prelude

_We have noticed that many of our readers believe we are reaching the climax of this story. Indeed we are approaching a very important twist, but it will lead to the second part of this fanfiction. It's not proper for us to say it, but it will also be the better half. We hope you will enjoy it as much as you have enjoyed the past chapters. Once again, all we have left is to thank you for taking this ride with us. Writing this story has not only provided immense amounts of fun, but has also been a journey of exploration into the minds of some of those characters that accompanied us while we were growing up._

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Prelude**

The sound of twisted metal hitting the floor brought a cold sense of satisfaction to the young, red Decepticon.

As had become common practice over the past few cycles, Frenzy levelled his aim again and fired, consigning another can to partial oblivion. He didn't need the practice, aim had never been a weakness for him, but it gave him time to think...time to remember...

He swallowed hard on another painful memory; there would be time for that later...later, when _she_ was gone and things were back to normal... He had to focus...

Focus...

They were '_simple tasks'_ Stascream had told him, '_simple, but vitally important if you want the Autobot out of Soundwave's life'._

Frenzy had listened in silence as the Seeker had told him his plan, unsure of how to feel. On the one hand he felt elated, finally there was a light at the end of the tunnel, an answer to all the anger and hatred he had been feeling for so many painful cycles. But on the other hand, something spoke of betrayal and condemnation...if he followed through with Starscream's plans then he would be acting against his creator for the first time in his life.

Acting against _one_ of his creators, Frenzy silently reminded himself. Another can fell victim to his musings.

'_We will sell the Autobot to a pleasure house in Kaon,'_ he had been told. _'Swindle has already arranged the deal, and I have seen to it that the Nemesis will be suitably vacant so that we can smuggle her out unnoticed. You have been informed of Megatron's latest mission, no doubt?'_

Three more cans fell smouldering to the floor.

At the time, Frenzy hadn't questioned the logistics of it all, but the more he thought about it, the more the Cassetticon felt apprehensive... It seemed Starscream's concept of 'simple' was vastly different from his own.

'_Add this sedative to the Autobot's fuel ration,'_ Starscream had instructed, handing him a small vial of yellow liquid. _'It will put her into stasis just long enough for me to attach this device around her neck...'_

Frenzy felt a wave of fear cross his processor as he thought about the strange collar Starscream had shown him. It had been explained to him in basic termsso that he might understand its purpose, but the details had fallen on deaf audios once Frenzy had realised the true intent of the device.

'_It will interrupt all communications between your creator and the Autobot'_ the Seeker had said, turning the collar over in his hands. _'Once it is attached, the female won't be able to alert Soundwave to her situation, thus Swindle and I will be able to remove her without your creator detecting us.' _

That was when it had struck him. The collar interrupted _all_ communications...including telepathy.

Frenzy looked down at the gun in his hands, smoke curling gracefully from its barrel. There was no denying the brevity of his earlier revelation; if what Starscream had told him about the device was true, then the Second in Command now had a powerful weapon in his hands, one that could be used against him and his brethren, even against his creator...

The cassette shook his head and retrieved the fallen cans, lining them up once again. Perhaps he should have gone with his instinct and warned Soundwave of the impending danger. Perhaps he still had the opportunity to do so...

Frenzy fired again.

No...

Someone had to get rid of that Autobot bitch; someone had to stand for Vita's memory. The truth could wait...

The question was, how would he regain Soundwave's trust in order to gain access to the Autobot's rations when he had made his opinion of her so crystal clear?

Frenzy turned his attention to the second task: create a diversion.

'_I don't care how you do it_,' Starscream had said, _'but I need you to get Soundwave away from the Command Centre long enough for Swindle to alter the security systems. The success of our...mission...depends on it. Do you understand, Frenzy?'_

The Cassetticon had nodded silently in response, an action he now repeated as he surveyed another pile of blackened cans.

Without his help, there would be no way that Starscream and Swindle could leave the Nemesis without detection, he would be stuck with the Autobot for eternity.

But what Starscream didn't realise was that creating a believable diversion for Soundwave wasn't an easy task; the slightest hint of treason in his thought patterns and his creator would detect the truth of his actions... No secret was ever truly safe from the mind of a telepath, after all.

A voice in the link dragged Frenzy from his thoughts, startling him.

"_What do you think you are doing, brother?"_

"What does it look like, Ravage?" Frenzy spat, not looking at his eldest brother.

"_How many times must you be told that the Rec Room is not a shooting range?"_

"Slag off, Ravage, no one is using it so who cares what I do in here?"

"_That is not the point,"_ the feline transmitted through the link, sitting on his haunches as he did so. _"Soundwave has told you countless times that such behaviour will not be tolerated. You remember what happened last time you and Rumble decided to practice your shots in here, don't you?"_

Frenzy fired at another can.

"Yeah, well that was Rumble's fault and he ain't here," he responded as it rattled noisily on the floor. "An' as for what Soundwave thinks, well I don't really care right now. Maybe if he wasn't so busy fragging that Autobot slut I could be in our quarters right now, rechargin' or something."

"_Frenzy, I understand your frustration but..."_

"Shut up, Ravage, just SHUT UP," the red Cassetticon demanded furiously, rounding on his brother. "I'm sick of all of ya making excuses for him! What he's doing is wrong and you know it. If it had been Soundwave that had died, Vita would never have done something like this. NEVER. And ya know what? I wish it _had_ been Soundwave!"

Ravage growled, baring his fangs._ "How dare you talk about our creator that way, Frenzy."_

"Surprise, surprise," Frenzy responded acidly, "trust you to take his side again."

"_This has nothing to do with taking sides, Frenzy. It is about acting rationally, which appears to be something beyond your limits at present."_

Frenzy placed his gun over his shoulder and began gathering up his cans. In truth, he didn't know why he had said such a horrible thing; although he hated Soundwave in that moment he was still his creator, he still cared about what happened to him...

But there was some truth in his words too, as painful as the realisation was proving to be. He had always been closer to Vita, and if he had been given the despicable choice as to who had been killed on that fateful day thousands of vorns ago, it probably wouldn't have been Vita.

The Cassetticon sent the battered cans to subspace before finally looking at his brother again. Ravage was glaring at him with narrowed optics, his anger clear in the link between them. Frenzy knew he should probably say something to the robotic panther, but no words could express the storm raging within his processor. Silently, he turned and moved to leave.

"_Where do you think you're going, Frenzy?"_

Frenzy kept walking.

"You told me to find a new shooting range, didn't you?" he spat without turning back.

---------------

Frenzy felt Rumble approaching as he was practicing his aim with a line of half burned human cans of fuel in one of the storage rooms on the lowest level of the base.

"One, two, three, eight!" Frenzy cried as he shot four cans in a row.

"Four comes after three, you moron, not eight," Rumble said as he entered.

Frenzy turned to him. "I know, glitchead, I was counting the other five I had already blasted."

"What are ya doing here, anyway? Seems boooring. Wanna go and play Autobot piñata? I caught a transmission from the Autodork base and I know for sure that that afthead Bumblebee will be patrolling alone today."

"Nah… you go. I'm practicing."

"Practicing for the day of the attack of the killer cans?" Rumble spat, kicking one of the little metallic cylinders. "Come on! Where's the fun in that? Let's go and see if that Autobot has candies inside his chassis. How often do those slaggers patrol on their own, huh?"

"Told ya I'm practicing. Slag off."

Frenzy felt Rumble's cheerfulness turning into sadness. The distance between them had drastically increased over the past few cycles. Frenzy was aware that he was every day more absent, physically and mentally, more… independent, which was good according to what Starscream had told him, but for some reason Rumble didn't seem to understand that.

"Well… can I practice with you?"

"What's wrong with you, Rumble? Can't you be on your own for a little while? I want a little privacy, slaggit."

"No! What's wrong with you, glitch head? Ever since you started actin' like an aft, you've become more and more like a stranger every day."

"Blame the Autobot bitch, or better, blame Soundwave."

"Shut it, or I'll finish Laserbeak's job and tear through your other arm, do ya hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Frenzy said, picking up some cans and aligning them again. "Is that all ya came to tell me, or do I have to move my shooting range again? Ravage already came to me with the same ole slag, ya know?"

"Speaking of him… Ravage might have been discreet, but if somebody knows the exact slag that happened between you and 'Beak, that's me."

"Congratulations."

"I felt your pain through the link, you moron!" Rumble yelled, clenching his fists. "Why did you ignore my help?"

"'Cause I didn't need it, genius."

"Laserbeak almost turned ya into a replica of Shockwave and you say ya didn't need me? We are twins, you screwhead."

"Yay, what a discovery. And now that you mention it, having a gun instead of a hand would be cool."

"You're beginning to annoy me!"

"Once again, yay."

Rumble forced himself to calm down as he watched Frenzy shooting the cans of his more recent line.

"Frenzy…?"

The red and black Cassetticon shot his twin a glance of annoyance. He didn't remember having ever felt so bothered by his twin's presence before. "What?! Still here?"

"Why did ya disappear from the link after your fight with Laserbeak?"

"What?"

"Ya know… it's just that… I stopped feelin' you."

"Whoa… I offlined and came back from the dead."

"I'm serious here, you idiot!"

Frenzy's face became serious when he replied. "Well, didn't it occur to you that I wanted to be alone for a slaggin' moment?"

"That's what I thought but… where were you?"

Frenzy shrugged his shoulders. "Around."

"Around where?"

"Around none your slaggin' business."

"Were you… with Starscream?"

"Why do ya say that?"

"Come on, I'm not stupid. You've been spending a lot of time with him lately."

"Screamer is cool, so what? At least he doesn't bore me to the core like you and our dearest brothers."

"Whoa, easy on that one. You're the one who's been actin' like a tinhead lately!"

Frenzy remained silent, but his mysterious demeanour wasn't enough to keep his spark twin away from his thoughts.

"Alright…" Rumble stated, focusing as much as he could on the link shared with Frenzy. "You're hiding something from me… What is it? You're also wonderin' where to punch me first…"

"Fine, I give up!" Frenzy cried. "If ya want to know so much, I enjoy spending time with Screamer 'cause he knows things about Vita, things we don't."

"Such as?" Rumble asked suspiciously.

"Did you know he and Vita were close friends?"

"Duuuh, like ancient history! You're not gonna tell me you didn't know he was Vita's worst thing until she met Soundwave?"

"Uh… of course I knew."

"So? Vita chose wisely, Screamer got dumped, end of the story. Whatever he can tell ya about her belongs to her dark past."

Frenzy clenched his fists. It unnerved him so much that Rumble could be so closed minded.

"Vita _was_ someone before creating us, you idiot! Have ya ever thought about that?!"

"Eh… yeah of course," Rumble hesitated. "What I meant is that it's what comes after that matters… slag, I don't know what I mean…"

Frenzy shook his head, surrendering. He had to admit that Rumble would never see things the way they were, just as Starscream had told him. "Doesn't matter."

And as Starscream had also told him, he had to keep some things to himself. Pretending was always a helpful tool. "Sooo…" he continued, "you were sayin' about playing Autobot piñata?"

Rumble's face illuminated. "Yeah! Are ya coming?"

"Yeah, whatever. This was getting boring anyway. So, who did ya say was gonna patrol alone today? Cliffrager?"

---------------

Nocturne lay silently on Soundwave's chest, her body conforming to the shape of his, their legs entwined. His visor was still dark, a hand resting placidly on his chest, the other on her hip, as his processor purred peacefully, lost in a deep state of recharge.

Looking up at his face her fingers drifted subconsciously to his cheek, caressing it gently. The Autobot couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming about, if indeed he dreamed at all, for it seemed their bond wasn't capable of sharing his innermost realms. But whatever was going on in his beautiful mind, Nocturne knew he was contented; she could feel it like a warm embrace.

From his cheek, her fingers travelled slowly to Soundwave's lips, tracing them softly. Nocturne understood his reasons for not exposing his face, but still, she wished he would remain exposed forever so that she might be able to lose herself in his handsome depths. It was extraordinary to think that she may have been the first to have seen him that way; although she knew it probably wasn't the case she would allow herself to maintain that impression until she was told otherwise.

She returned her attention to his chest, and the purple insignia residing there.

Nocturne wasn't so naive as to ignore the differences between them. In reality there existed a dark chasm, separating them just as it did two factions that stood for morality and its opposite, but in truth none of that seemed to matter anymore.

In her own world existed only him; her protector, her warmth, her happiness... The division between right and wrong seemed to fade away every time she looked into that visor, every time she felt those arms around her; it was inexplicable.

All she knew was that he cared for her, her own feelings seemingly mirrored in his spark as they embraced one another both physically and mentally. When he had told her that he would let no harm come to her, she knew he had spoken the truth; she only hoped he would not suffer for that promise.

Unable to remain still, Nocturne huddled closer to Soundwave's frame, her finger tracing that hated mark of purple. She could feel the buzzing of his spark travelling through the digit, a minute tingling sensation causing her own circuits to hum in unison.

Nocturne felt Soundwave's strong arms curling around her body as he came online; she smiled to herself as she realised it was the first time she had awoken before him. She looked up at him and he met her gaze immediately, the slightest of smiles curling his lips.

"_That tickles,"_ he said through their bond

"_I'm sorry,"_ she responded with a giggle. _"I didn't wake you, did I?"_

"_Negative."_

The femme continued to trace his insignia, enjoying the waves of pleasure rippling through the bond in response to her touch. Soundwave caressed her cheek tenderly.

"_Why do you do that?"_ the Decepticon asked after nearly a breem of silence.

"_Mm? Do what?"_

"_My insignia...why do you touch it like that?"_

Nocturne's hand paused as she suddenly realised that she'd at some point become unaware of her own actions, losing herself to the feelings in the bond.

"_What do you mean?"_ she asked.

"_Logic dictates that you should despise what it represents yet your actions do not speak of that."_

The Autobot looked up at the Decepticon, her blue optics meeting his crimson visor. Within the confusion of her processor, only one answer made itself clear to her.

"It is not the insignia I touch, Soundwave. It is you."

Soundwave remained silent, tightening his embrace as Nocturne turned her attention to her own hand, resting on his chest.

There had been a time in which she had felt so lost; happiness had worn many masks but it always seemed a farce in the end. And then her life took a dramatic turn and she was thrust into the open arms of war, experiencing for the first time the terrors from which luck and assignment had spared her.

But what should have been a prelude to a slow and painful death, had become instead the complete opposite. Life, it seemed, was being delivered to her by those warm arms of an enemy.

An enemy?

No...

He wasn't an enemy. She didn't know what he was anymore...

Nocturne snuggled against him, allowing the song of their existence to fill the silence around them. Two breems passed that way, no need for spoken communication as nothing but warmth flowed between them.

"I… I don't know which realm I'm now in… all I know is that there is no better place for me than within your arms, Soundwave."

She doubted he had listened to her, perhaps submerged in recharge again. When his voice reached her, it was through their bond.

"_If I released you… would you leave?"_ he said.

It wasn't through reason that Nocturne responded. In that moment, no honour code mattered.

"_It is here where I want to belong," _she responded, rubbing Soundwave's chest with the softness of her face.

"Logic dictates…"

"_Logic cannot dictate,"_ she interrupted him. _"Not tonight…"_

_To be continued._


	33. Martellato

_As promised, here comes the twist we've been talking about in our authors' notes. This is, without a doubt, the longest and most complex chapter of our fic so far. We have done our best to make the timing of events clear, but just in case we haven't we would like to point out now that many of upcoming scenes are occurring at the same time. Now, strap yourselves in and get ready for the ride…_

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**Martellato**

_Nemesis, Decepti__con Headquarters, Repair Bay, 0558 terrestrial hours._

Data and damage reports scrolled rapidly through Starscream's vision field as soon as his optics activated. Colours soon replaced the initial reddish tone of his sight, ending the analysis that stated the condition of the Decepticon Second in Command: 96.74% functional.

Starscream smirked, not needing to continue pretending a pain that didn't exist. His fake internal damage had been so convincing… especially considering that the Constructicons were not around to unmask him. The lack of comradeship among Decepticons could have great advantages sometimes. Nobody, not even his trinemates, had bothered in verifying how bad his status really was. Megatron hadn't cared, too anxious to get the frame for his stupid new sonic weapon, and Soundwave, the only one that could have discovered the trick, would rather let the Seeker die instead of neglecting his duties.

Pathetic, but useful.

"Nice to see you coming back from the dead, Screamer."

Swindle's voice had always been annoying, almost as much as his presence. Starscream didn't hide his contempt as he grimaced, but didn't greet the Combaticon with a null ray as his instincts had initially dictated.

"You don't look too bad yourself," he said disdainfully, analyzing the intact structure of his accomplice.

"I was wearing a burned chest plate until some astro seconds ago. Sorry that you missed it."

"I hope the burn was something worthy of my skills. It was already humiliating enough to pretend you managed to hurt me in battle."

"Don't worry about your reputation, I said I caught you by surprise… Fortunately our 'fight' happened in a surveillance camera-free spot of the base. How convenient."

Starscream sat on the repair berth he had been laying on and rubbed his head. "Our 'fight' would have been more benevolent if Megatron hadn't given me some real pain."

Swindle smirked. "Well, what did you expect? We were found off lined a few breems before the beginning of our new assignments. Megatron wouldn't take that kindly. You were supposed to lead the Seekers in the Japan mission and I was required to join my Combaticon fellas in the Middle East. And instead, here we are; Repair Bay material."

"Megatron never takes anything kindly! But that doesn't matter anymore. The goal was achieved; the base is free of Megatron and most of our moronic comrades in arms, just as I predicted."

"You made a clever move, Starscream, I give you that. But you surprised me. I never thought you would dare infect yourself with a virus to pretend being hurt."

Starscream made a disdainful gesture with his hand. "Just a small virus that temporarily lowered my energy levels and altered my balance; it would have been eradicated by my self-repair circuits by now. I needed a way to convince Megatron that I was physically unable to join him in his insane crusade."

"But I suppose you are not physically unable to claim your prize. You should hurry up to get your aft out of that berth and have your way with the girl. The Autobots will arrive in fifteen breems."

"More than enough to give that Autobot whore the time of her life."

"Whatever you say… But remember we still have to take care of the defense system and Soundwave is currently in the Command Centre."

"I have that covered. He won't last too much longer at his post. Trust me."

"Trust you, yes. That's the part that worries me…"

Suddenly, Starscream grabbed Swindle by the neck, making a perfect imitation of Megatron handling him that way. "I have fulfilled my part of the deal so far, haven't I?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"But nothing! Soundwave won't be in the Command Centre at 0735 hours, giving you enough time to sabotage the defense system and allow the Autobots in. Any questions?"

"Y…yeah… C-can you please… let go of my neck…?"

Starscream released Swindle as if he was touching something rotten.

"Frenzy will provide a distraction," he continued. "The runt completely bought the story of you and I selling the Autobot to a pleasure house in Kaon. He will be working against his master thinking he's helping him, doing the best for his ridiculous family. How innocent… I don't know who repulses me more, the creator or the creations."

"Gee Screamer, is there anyone in this Universe that _doesn't_ repulse you?" Swindle asked, rubbing his neck.

Starscream burst into laughter. "I can think of a certain femme in the brig… Now, if you'll excuse me Swindle, I want to have a good polishing session before my date with her. Do your part of the deal and make sure no one interrupts me. I'll be done with her by the time I told you."

"You got it," the Combaticon replied, but the Seeker didn't hear him, lost in his fantasies of things to come.

…………………

_The bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, 0647 terrestrial hours._

His electro-scrambler gun was trembling against his thigh, but Blaster barely noticed it. He didn't remember having been so anxious in his life, astro kliks turning into eternities as he crouched behind the huge boulder that served him as cover. Some strange fish were swimming close to him, almost grazing his armour, but he couldn't have ignored them more.

He glanced to his side and caught Sunstreaker's reaffirming stare. Just some cycles ago that same comrade had attacked and threatened him, blaming Blaster for his twin's critical condition, but now all rancor was erased. Both Autobots nodded to each other, their recent problems already left behind. Once again, they were comrades in arms united by one single fair cause.

"How much longer, Mirage?" Blaster asked.

The spy put a calming hand on his friend's shoulder. "Not much, just wait…"

"I see no point in waiting," Sideswipe said. "Those Decepticon scums left their base a while ago. The place is almost empty. I say we attack now."

"I second on you that bro, but take it easy. You're still recovering from what they did to you on our last incursion…"

"Oh, never mind that Sunny. I'll make sure to teach those 'Cons never to mess with me again."

Mirage glanced at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to include them in the rescue mission, but they were the only ones crazy enough to embark on what could easily be seen as a suicide mission, not to mention treacherous because they were directly disobeying Optimus Prime's orders. He made sure nobody but Blaster would listen to his next words.

"Don't encourage them, Blaster. You know as well as I do that we have to wait. Swindle said he would sabotage the Nemesis' security system at exactly 0735 hours, and we are almost seven breems from that happening."

Blaster didn't reply. Mirage didn't exist for him in that moment. All he could think about was the fact that his beloved Nocturne would leave the base with him that same day. He would rescue her and at the same time would walk on Soundwave's remains…

The only question was, what condition would she be in?

Soundwave was a sadistic monster, and to make it worse, a telepath. What if he had altered her mind in order to gain his dominance over her, what if he had turned her into nothing more than a submissive drone? Would she even recognize him when he took her in his arms and carried her to safety?

Subconsciously, Blaster began to caress the trigger of his gun. Nocturne had been in that accursed stronghold for so many cycles now, there was no doubting the horrors she would have been exposed to. He didn't know what was going to be worse, seeing her shivering, degraded figure for the first time, or dealing with the painful aftermath.

But that didn't matter in the end; all that mattered was that she was going to be safe. Safe within his arms again…

"Slag… so, Mirage? What did you say we were waiting for?" Sunstreaker spat.

"We need to make a slow approach. I once saw Jazz momentarily sabotaging the main computer's core system from outside the Nemesis. Achieving it takes some time…"

"Time we don't have, by the way!" Sideswipe spat. "What if the Decepticons return, huh?"

Mirage shook his head. "They won't. My latest reports indicate that they are on their way to Japan. We have time to…"

"Slag time", Blaster interrupted, standing up suddenly. "We may have time, but we also have the resources. I just detected an access panel at coordinates four-five, three-seven. If I can't isolate it temporarily from the Decepticons main computer, then I don't deserve to be the Autobot Communication Officer."

"Now you're talking," Sideswipe cheered. "Lead the way Blaster, we'll follow."

Sunstreaker's war cry eclipsed Mirage's complaints as the group of Autobots approached the immense metallic structure before them.

…………………

_Nemes__is, Decepticon Headquarters, Arsenal Gamma Six, 0723 terrestrial hours._

_One last __look, that's all that Frenzy had needed, just one look more, even though she would never know he had been there. But, perhaps, she would still feel his hate, even though submerged in forced oblivion._

_Frenzy tried to focus on her face, lying on the floor so close to the cube, already emptied but not without having accomplished its mission before. Adding the sedative to the energon hadn't been as difficult as he had thought; all it had taken was one astroklik of Rumble's distraction, and Frenzy knew too well that Rumble was a specialist in providing such moments._

_So he said__ his best wishes, wishing he could end her right there with a single shot to the head. "Goodbye, Autobot slut… enjoy your time in Kaon. I know you will."_

"Cybertron to Frenzy! Cybertron to Frenzy! Frenzy, acknowledge! Brrrzzzzttt!"

Frenzy shook his head, getting rid of his most recent memory, and roughly elbowed his twin in the head.

"Stop that! Ya know I don't like that buzz, haven't I told ya or what?" he complained.

Rumble pushed him. "Aaaah, such a party killer… It's just that you're like a zillion mechano miles away from here, but hey, you've been that way lately so…"

"Rumble, I told ya I'm tired of having that conversation, okay?"

"Eeeeh… how serious…"

Frenzy frowned, kicking a pile of rusted missile carcasses to one corner of the old arsenal they were in. "Well, you're so annoying! Stop babbling and gimme a hand here, would ya?"

Rumble shrugged his shoulders as he contemplated the notorious disorder inside the room. "What's with the hurry? Soundwave told us to clean up this place… but it's not like it's something urgent or anything. He just wants to keep us busy while the others are out."

"Yeah, so he can spend time with his Autobot bitch."

"Ah, knock that off, would ya? Didn't you say you were tired of that conversation? So am I, junk head! 'Sides, Soundwave is on monitor duty right now and the Autobot is in the brig. I delivered her energon ration myself."

Frenzy didn't reply, and focused instead on his internal chronometer. He had tried to hide his nervousness behind physical activity, but cleaning the arsenal was barely a distraction. The moment for taking part in Starscream's scheme was so close, and thus, the moment of his treachery. He couldn't know how many times he had repeated to himself that it was no such thing, but quite the opposite. What he was about to do was for the sake of his siblings, and most important, for Soundwave's. Balance would return, just as Starscream had said… Yes, Starscream was right.

"Slag, I wish we hadn't left behind!" Rumble complained, picking up an old cannon that resembled the ones Seekers used before coming to Earth. "I bet the guys are having a lot of fun on that mission. Who do ya think will put his claws on that alloy first, huh? I bet ten energon cubes on Laserbeak. He's always trying to keep his status as Megatron's favorite."

"You don't have ten energon cubes… and Ravage is Megatron's favorite." Frenzy growled.

"Okay, then five, or one… or my collection of Playbot."

"Your collection of Playbot is also my collection of Playbot, no deal."

"Then what about… Hey! What the slag was that?"

Frenzy froze. He had heard it too, the metallic noise coming from somewhere beneath them. Was Starscream's plan already in motion, almost four breems before scheduled? Frenzy couldn't understand what the slag Starscream was doing messing around in the lower part of the base, but then again, that would be a perfect place to steal Nocturne away without being noticed. Certainly Starscream hadn't considered that Rumble and Frenzy would be in the wrong place at the wrong moment… seemed that Frenzy's intervention would have to start sooner than planned.

"Someone's invading the base!" Rumble cried, subspacing his gun and starting to run toward the exit.

"Must be the water pressure. Wait, don't be such a paranoid glitch!" Frenzy cried, running after his twin.

"Paranoid my shinny aft! Must be the Autobots, I tell ya! Radio Soundwave and tell'im…"

Rumble couldn't finish. Something hard impacted his nape, not allowing even a yelp of surprise to come from his vocalizer. Frenzy's hit had been clean, but powerful, right on the place that would knock Rumble down without seriously damaging him, a place only his twin brother would know about.

Guilt and remorse bit Frenzy's hand like a snake. He had punched Rumble so many times that he didn't have any idea of how many millions there had been, but for the first time he had intended to off line him, although temporarily… never before had he felt so dirty.

Almost at the same time he felt Soundwave through the link. He had sensed Rumble's sudden disappearance and was requesting his status. Without anybody to answer him, he would be there in less than a breem…

Once again, Frenzy repeated to himself that he was not a traitor.

……………………

_Nemesis, Decepti__con Headquarters, Command Centre, 0659 terrestrial hours._

For the first time in millennia, Soundwave realized how boring monitor duty was. But not for the first time, he wished he could leave it to go the one place he wanted the most.

If he had been expressive, he would have shaken his head.

Nocturne's arms were indeed where he wanted to be, but what he wanted was not the same as what he had to do. His duties were first, that he would never forget. Personal desires had nothing to do with what was required of him to make the immense machinery of conquest work.

The Decepticon cause, that had to be his one and only lover.

But why couldn't he stop thinking about the Autobot femme, then?

She was becoming an addiction, forbidden and yet so tempting, so welcomed… It wasn't supposed to be that way, he wasn't supposed to deliver her pleasure; he wasn't supposed to enjoy hearing those moans of ecstasy flowing freely from her vocaliser every time they merged their sparks…

But he did.

Soundwave tapped silently on the keyboard, entering a security code as required of him every ten breems to maintain full control of the base's monitoring system. It was ironic to think her assistance was the reason why he was now trapped in the monotony of monitor duty when it was her existence itself that made it so tedious.

He checked on her again, not letting the thought distract him from his attention on the big screen of the Command Centre's computer.

She was recharging, very deeply as he could feel within the link. That was rare, considering she hadn't been able to fully recharge since she had been taken to the Nemesis, but perhaps she was feeling more and more comfortable beside him.

But never enough as to feel she belonged there. Not without discomfort, Soundwave realized that, if she had the choice, she would prefer to be away from him, despite of what she had said.

Principles of insanity, or weakness… It didn't matter. Soundwave was not proud of himself.

After some minutes of shame, his attention was forced to deviate to one of the things he had neglected since that Autobot had drastically twisted his life.

Rumble suddenly disappeared from the link. That could obey two reasons: either he had chosen to excuse his presence himself – a very complicated process for his most distracted creation – or he had been off lined.

Rumble's immaturity left no doubt about the answer. After a failed attempt to contact Frenzy, Soundwave decided to personally attend to the problem. Frenzy had already had a serious conflict with Laserbeak and, in his current mood, it wouldn't have been strange for him to have initiated another with his twin brother.

Traces of anger disturbed Soundwave's cold tranquility. He was very patient with his creations, most of the time allowing them to do whatever they wanted. Logic dictated that discipline had to be imposed, especially under the current circumstances.

Nocturne was not to become a problem among his Cassettes. He wouldn't let that happen.

……………

_Nemesis, Decepti__con Headquarters, Command Centre, 0727 terrestrial hours._

Swindle smirked, comfortably hidden behind one of the entrances to the Command Centre. Watching Soundwave abandon his place, the Combaticon congratulated himself. Tricking the master of stealth so easily was not something everybody could to… it was a shame that he wouldn't be able to gloat about that.

But he would have profits, and profits were always better than any presumptuous attitude.

He approached the console of the computer and began to type a series of codes. Disconnecting the security system for some breems without leaving traces of sabotage wasn't an easy task but he was the right mech for the job.

He was half on the way to reaching the password he needed when he noticed something. A small blink in one of the lower stations of the base. A minor malfunction, perhaps, or an intrusion from an enemy who knew how to trick a non sentient processor…

Swindle hesitated. It seemed that his client had decided to hurry things a bit. The dilemma came; continue or not continue… Certainly the Autobots not respecting the hour Swindle had stated would be a problem, but he had one master to serve: profit. He decided to complete sabotaging the Nemesis' security system, sit on Soundwave's chair and enjoy the fun. Things would get pretty interesting, to say the least.

………………

_Nemesis, Decepticon Headquarters, corridor A-6, 0732 terrestrial hours._

Soundwave didn't need to listen to any alarm to know that something was wrong. He could feel it, heavier than any omen, and immediately knew that Rumble's absence from the link was no coincidence.

Alerting Megatron was not the choice to make. Cautious as he was, Soundwave had never fallen into panic or needless preoccupation. One thing he knew for sure, most of the Autobots were about to get involved in combat with the Decepticon forces on Japanese territory. If his suspicions were right, the intruders were few, perhaps only one, and he had a good idea of who it could be.

Millenniums fighting one enemy had made telepathy unnecessary to sense his presence. He opened a private channel, one that only a very skilled communicator could receive.

"_I know you are here__, Blaster. It is certain that you won't leave this place alive."_

After a moment of silence, his challenge was accepted. _"I'll leave, and your dead frame will stay."_

Blaster was close, he could feel him, looking for him as well. And the Decepticon knew what his enemy wanted, _who_ his enemy wanted.

But he wouldn't get her. Nocturne belonged to Soundwave, no matter the reasons. Suddenly blinded by foreign stubbornness, Soundwave disregarded any possibility of asking for help. His slave, his enemy, his fight. If Blaster was looking for termination, he would have it.

He found him close to the brig's entrance, his presence announced by extreme agitation.

"You won't cross this threshold again," Blaster said, hate marking every one of his words. "Whatever you've done to her, you'll pay for it with your life."

And hate was what invaded Soundwave. Once again, jealousy made itself present in the core of his processor.

"Your attempt of heroism: pitiful," he responded, one astro klik before his shoulder cannon started to vomit fire.

But Blaster avoided it, shooting at Soundwave in return. The Autobot's electro-scrambler gun emitted severe electromagnetic waves of energy, targeting Soundwave's electrical system, but the Decepticon anticipated the attack and protected himself with low frequency sonic waves.

The inefficiency of their weapons proved, both Transformers engaged in powerful hand to hand combat, each one of them fighting for something that didn't have anything to do with their badges.

Furious fists of black and blue impacted the metal of their enemies without remorse or restraint. There was no place for words, spoken or otherwise; all that remained was a place for hatred, raw and vengeful.

Pain… Soundwave didn't feel it. Was it his, was it Blaster's? All he knew was that he had to terminate his enemy, he had to snatch away his head and punch his dead carcass until his own fists were pulverized… He wouldn't have Nocturne. Nocturne was his, she wanted to be his…

And then it happened. The scream that froze him, the scream that unleashed hell.

"Nocturne!" Blaster cried, separating from his enemy and glancing towards the entrance of the brig.

For the first time, panic appeared in Soundwave's spark. More than the scream, it was her absence from the link that startled him. What was happening? First Rumble, and now Nocturne…

He had no time for astonishment. A laser beam impacted his middle section, sending him to the floor. Next thing he knew he had the Autobot Sunstreaker on him.

"Go and get Nocturne!" Sideswipe yelled as he aided his twin. "We'll take care of this slagger!"

Blaster knew he didn't have time to hesitate. He had all the intentions of finishing Soundwave himself, but if Nocturne was in danger, everything else was secondary.

He ran, not giving any attention to the fierce battle that was taking place behind him.

………………

_Nemesis, Decepticon Headquarters, Brig, __0718 terrestrial hours._

Her mind still fighting with the heaviness of her consciousness, Nocturne heard the approaching footsteps long before the pair of blood red optics was visible in the darkness. Fear rose up like a serpent ready to strike; she knew it was no friend making their hurried way towards her.

She forced herself onto her hands and knees before standing up awkwardly, her body slow to react despite the impending danger. She couldn't explain why she had felt the sudden urgency to recharge but it seemed her systems still longed for more... She shook her head, and looked up at the place where Laserbeak and Buzzsaw usually resided.

They still weren't there.

Nocturne wondered why she had been left alone; she had grown so accustomed to her silent keepers that the thought of being approached by anybody without having them watching over her made her feel so exposed...so insecure...

"Good morning, Autobot," the sinister voice of Starscream rasped.

Something came out from one of the cannons of the Decepticon, a small and rounded device that painfully attached to her neck, abruptly ending the last remains of that strange drowsiness that had been dominating her for the past few breems

"Aaaaah... what... what is this...?" she muttered, uselessly trying to remove the device.

Starscream smirked. "Just a little something to prevent you from communicating with Soundwave. Disruption of my privacy is not something I enjoy."

Nocturne felt her vital fluids freeze, instinct leading her to back away from the bars of her cell. "Go away..." she heard herself say, her voice firm.

"Now, now...that's no way to talk to someone who's about to grant you a good behaviour bond," the Decepticon hissed cynically, his figure emerging from the shadows. "Of course, for you to receive said privilege, you're expected to demonstrate your deservedness..."

Nocturne's back grazed the far wall of her prison as she watched the energon bars disappear, the horrible feeling of being trapped taking hold with a suffocating grip.

"_Soundwave!"_ she called through the link; to her distress he did not respond.

"_Soundwave?!"_

Something was wrong...it had to be... She could feel her lover's presence in their bond and yet for some reason he suddenly felt so distant, so...unreal...

But if their bond still remained then why wasn't he answering her?

Without attempting to hide it, Nocturne lifted her wrist and activated her com link, her optics fixed on those of the Seeker. "Soundwave?" she asked as fearlessly as she could.

Again, silence was her only reply.

"I already told you there was no point in doing that... You look like you're scared of me, Autobot," Starscream said, his narrowed optics scrutinising every curve of her body without shame. "Are you scared of me, beautiful?"

"No," Nocturne lied. Her body, pressed against the wall, betrayed her. "I'm not afraid of you. I'm repulsed by you."

Starscream smirked as he moved forward, breaching the threshold of Nocturne's cell. "That's a shame," he said, almost sweetly. "Because I for one find your presence arousing...I had hoped you would feel the same way about me."

"Well I don't," Nocturne spat defiantly.

"Too bad, too bad..." Starscream said, almost sadly. "Still, I hope to be able to change your perception of me right now... What you are about to experience is something that many femmes have given their life for, did you know that, my dear?"

He continued to approach the trembling femme, his expression full of lust.

"Just leave me alone!" Nocturne insisted; sliding along the wall until her body found the unforgiving comfort of the corner, holding her completely ensnared. "Soundwave knows you are here and he will..."

Starscream's cynical laugh interrupted Nocturne's words. "Soundwave?" he hissed. "I'm sorry to inform you, my dear, that he is otherwise disposed at this time. So you do not have to worry about our encounter being interrupted; he won't be coming for you."

"W...what? What have you done to him?!"

"What have I done to him? Nothing, I assure you."

"You've done something, otherwise I would be able to reach him in the link!"

Nocturne regretted her words the moment they had left her vocaliser.

"You can't reach him in the link?" Starscream asked, a fake sense of surprise dripping from his question. "Well now, that's interesting, isn't it? Especially considering the fact that Soundwave doesn't allow just anyone to enter that stupid thing he calls the link..."

He took another couple of menacing steps forward; Nocturne had no choice but to remain still.

"What do you want with me...? Please...please just leave me alone..."

"I think you already know what I want from you."

"No...please..."

"No? Now that's not what I want to hear," Starscream said, stepping forward again, putting mere centimetres between them. "Now, are you going to be a good girl, or do I have to get rough with you?"

"GO AWAY!" Nocturne cried, fear clear in her voice.

"Ahh, so you like it rough, then?" the Decepticon Air Commander cooed, smirking lecherously. "Well, if that's what you want..."

Starscream lashed out suddenly, taking hold of Nocturne's wrists and pulling her towards him.

"Stop it, please...stop!!"

"Stop...why, we're only just getting started, my dear."

"NO!" the femme screamed again, desperately trying to free herself from the Seeker's grip. "Let go of me!"

"I don't think so, sweetspark."

Feeling the Seeker pulling her closer to his chassis, Nocturne kicked out frantically, catching him in the shin.

"Aarrghh...you stupid whore!" Starscream spat viciously, his features momentarily twisting into a grimace of contempt.

Hitting out with a brutal hand he struck her hard across the face, sending her sprawling to the floor. Starscream looked down at the shivering femme, his evil smirk reappearing. An angry wound now marred the corner of her mouth; to the Seeker she had never looked more delicious.

Tasting her own energon, Nocturne moved to raise her hand to her face, but the sudden impact of a null ray blast halted her attempt, rendering her body limp and helpless.

"As much as I would normally enjoy playing these power games with you, my dear," she heard from within the daze reality had suddenly become, "I'm afraid time is against us. Now be a good girl and do as I say from now on, ok?"

Panic took hold, cold and unforgiving. Nocturne wanted nothing more than to scream but her body refused to obey; all that was left was to scream into the empty void the link had become. She knew no one was coming for her.

Nocturne watched on helplessly as the Decepticon reached down towards her. She could feel his invasive fingers sliding over her waist, his powerful arms pulling her up towards him. The warmth of his body seemed to burn as he pressed her almost lovingly against his frame.

"See how easy this is when you behave," Starscream said almost sweetly as he dragged her over to the chains hanging from the wall on which she had been leaning.

Nocturne caught sight of the Decepticon's lust-filled expression as he turned her to face him. There was nothing she could do to prevent her chin from falling on his shoulder when he lifted her feet from the floor, his arms firmly around her waist.

She felt the shackles being tightened around her wrists, biting her armour angrily. She remembered having looked at them the first night she had spent in that cell and had wondered at the time what crime would warrant the use of such punishment.

Now she knew...

The Autobot screamed out within the link, her hysterical silence the only form of release in that moment. Perhaps if she cried loud enough she would be able to shatter the barrier that had been placed around her; however, her hopes faded as her lover remained indifferent to her desperate pleading.

She felt the painful strain on her arms as the Decepticon released her from his grip, the chains bearing the full weight of a body barely grazing the floor. Nocturne was terrified...it wasn't happening...it wasn't real...she would wake up to find herself in Soundwave's protective arms, the ordeal nothing but a nightmare...

But despite her desperate pleas, reality refused to surrender.

Starscream reached out and cupped her chin in his hand, lifting her head so that their optics might meet. His thumb traced her lips seductively, smearing the fine trail of energon dripping from her injury, sending a shiver of pain and humiliation through Nocturne's body.

"You are so delicious," he told her. "I have wanted you since the moment I first saw you. It's not fair what you have done to me... Did you know that I've been hard for cycles, wanting you? Now that is cruel of you, don't you agree?"

And with that he pulled her to him and kissed her roughly, his lips sucking hungrily at her vital fluid, relishing the flavour.

Nocturne's optics widened with horror as she felt Starscream's hands claiming her body, insidious fingers sliding over her waist and chest, rubbing her inner thighs and crotch.

"Nnn...no..." she managed to mumble between the Seeker's ravenous kisses.

"Mmm...my null ray wearing off already, huh beautiful?" Starscream said, pulling back; his fingers remained fixed to her frame. "That's good...I like my lovers to scream a little..." He returned his attention to her damaged lips.

Nocturne felt sick, she thought for a moment she might purge her tanks as a violent spasm shook her body. Indeed, the effects of the null ray were beginning to subside, but it was already too late; he had her exactly where he wanted.

"Ss...stop..." she begged weakly.

"No."

Starscream's fingers began to play with the seams on Nocturne's chest, exploring their depths. Focussing her attention on her lifeless limbs the femme commanded her arms to move; she couldn't remain helpless against that monster, she had to fight back even if it took all her energy to do so. Endless minutes seemed to pass as the Decepticon continued to claim her body until, to her relief, her arms finally obeyed.

"Your body arouses me so much, Autobot," Starscream hissed as he stepped back to watch her strain feebly against the chains. "The way your curves seem to dance as you move like that...mmhh... I wonder if your spark is aroused too. Let's find out, shall we my dear?"

"Get...get away from me!"

"Nuh uh, not until I've got what I came for. Now open up and let me see what you have for me."

"Please, that's enough! No more!"

As Starscream's blue fingers began to pry at her chest compartment, Nocturne suddenly became aware of a change within her bond to Soundwave. As she continued to buck and strain as much as her weakened body would allow, her mind left the fear and humiliation of the dark cell and immersed itself in the bond, searching desperately for salvation.

"Hold still, my dear, or you will force me to punish you again."

Distant serenity became abrupt alarm...there was anger there, and fear also. For a moment Nocturne thought Soundwave had become aware of her situation, but the sudden introduction of pain in their bond doused that fleeting spark of hope.

It was not her own pain she was feeling... Nor did it belong to one of the cassettes...

"_SOUNDWAVE!!"_ she screamed through the link as Starscream managed to open her chest plates.

Then her vocalizer opened. A decomposed cry of desperation departed from the core of her spark, searching for the only one that could save her.

_To be continued._


	34. Vibrato

_As we reach another new year, we also hit one of the big twists of this story. This chapter, as well as the previous one and the following, happen either simultaneously or over a very short lapse of time. We were going to state the exact hours of the events in this and the next chapter, but we decided against it because we don't consider it necessary anymore, as we think all the events are fully understandable._

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**Vibrato**

Angels had wings without requesting them. What about the others, the mortals, the ones that would have done anything to have them, that would have given their lives to devour one accursed distance in a nano klik?

Blaster didn't feel the floor beneath his feet, didn't feel his own structure. He was made of anxiety, of desperation, of the excruciating desire to arrive in time…

…………………..

_Cybertron, Iacon, Research Facility 44-B, forty thousand vorns ago._

"Nocturne!"

He didn't know how many times that name had caressed his vocaliser, but he knew it wouldn't take a thorough search of his memory banks to realize such number. She had been there, in his voice and in his thoughts, since the first time his optics had absorbed every curve of her perfect frame. From optics to spark the road had been natural. She inhabited him, gave warmth to his core, just her voice was enough to make him forget about everything else.

Delicate light grey face plates turned to face him, beautiful and gentle features received him with the kindness he worshipped so much.

"Blaster, you are early," she greeted him.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I know you're busy but…"

Seeing he wasn't able to end his phrase, she came to his help.

"Don't worry, Blaster. It's always good to see you."

The Autobot warrior smiled and leaned on the console before Nocturne's chair.

"Ten breems before the end of your shift… I'm early indeed. Guess I should check my internal chronometer more often, huh?"

Melodic laughter came from her, slightly reverberating through the near wall. "You shouldn't. I'm glad you are here. Monitor duty is not exactly a fulfilling activity."

Blaster scratched his head. "Yeah, I agree… Being in charge of communications for this small station is a role unworthy of your skills."

"Blaster, please… you overestimate me."

"Your acoustic skills are beyond comparison. I'm sure you'll be in charge of Iacon's entire communications network soon… just give it time. I'll talk to Optimus about it."

"Please, don't disturb the Commander with trivialities. I'm not exactly looking forward to being an active part of all this machinery of warfare after all… I'll do everything for our cause with all my loyalty, but I can't wait for this war to end so I can dedicate my time exclusively to my scientific research. In the meantime, monitor duty is fine with me. It beats being a medic any day."

Blaster's face seemed to be reached by a shadow. "I feel the same concerning this war… and that has to do with the reason that brought me here earlier than we agreed…"

"What is it, Blaster? Is something wrong?"

"No, not wrong… but painful. This is classified information, but I have to tell you that I have been chosen to be part of the exploration vessel Ark-19. As you know, Cybertron's energon reserves are almost depleted. Optimus Prime has decided to launch an expedition in search of new energy resources. If we are successful, we will gain the upper hand and we will defeat the Decepticons in less vorns than you could count with one hand."

"Oh… will the Commander abandon us here…?"

"No, it's not like that. The Decepticons are as energon scarce as we are. Measures have been taken to secure the survival of our kind. Besides, Elita One and Ultra Magnus are very capable of keeping the 'Cons under control. Our journey won't be long but…"

Words had never been a problem for him, but sometimes, in her presence, they were harder to face than a squad of Decepticon tetrajets.

Blaster leaned toward Nocturne and softly grabbed her hands, lifting them up slightly. "Nocturne, I… I'm sorry to be so awkward, perhaps this is inopportune… but I wanted to know if you… if you will wait for me."

She didn't reply. Blaster was sure she was having the same problem finding the right choice of words.

She slowly liberated her hands and got up, turning around to face the wall. The monotonous shine of the computer's lights delicately reflected their blinking on her frame.

"Blaster…"

"Nocturne, please… forgive me if I was rude… this is the first time I have talked to a femme like this, but you know… you have to know that I…"

When he couldn't keep talking, she faced him, the precious spark… always willing to give him a smile, a comforting hand…

"Blaster, I may only be a few vorns past creation, but I'm not so naïve as to not realize certain things. We've known each other for some time now; you have been so kind to me, sharing with me all your knowledge and experience, showing me so many beautiful places on Cybertron… but I would be lying if I said I'm ready for the next step… It's difficult to talk about such issues when our friends outside may not come back… I… I'm just afraid of the future."

"The future could be bright… for both of us. Nocturne, please listen to me. I'm not asking for an answer right now. As you said, you are not ready, it's too soon… but I'll come back, and I would like to know if you will be here… for me."

It was slight, but Blaster could detect the sudden increase of her core temperature.

"I'll certainly… wait for you."

Blaster smiled and approached her. Her mouth mirrored his gesture, although shyness could be noticed in her young features. She stepped backwards until the wall welcomed her back. Only when Blaster softly grasped her chin and lifted her head up did she dare to look at his optics again.

"And I'll come back to you, Nocturne. That is a promise."

Her face remained still when his mouth found hers. She didn't surrender to the kiss but didn't reject him either, the unequivocal signal of a first kiss. But Blaster smiled as he continued caressing her mouth with his. He knew she would treasure that moment as much as he would. Hopes of victory seemed so small compared to the promise of coming back to that femme and becoming one with her.

Light would come back again, and not only for Cybertron.

………………

The past didn't seem as distant as his destination. One cry, it had been only one cry… but Blaster had felt her anguish, her utter suffering.

It couldn't have come from the same vocalizer that had pronounced his name with so much care so many times… it couldn't. And yet, it was happening. Nocturne had been introduced to one of the worst faces of war, her innocence brutally taken away…

Recharge mode had been an absence in his life since Nocturne's capture, and yet he was surrounded by nightmares.

But nothing had prepared Blaster for the sight that welcomed him when he reached the bottom cell of the Nemesis' brig.

Nothing had prepared him for the most vicious pain he had ever felt.

………………

Swindle put his hands behind his head and rested his crossed legs on the console of the computer, cursing the Autobot twins for destroying the surveillance camera with their random shots and trying to imagine how shattered Soundwave's frame was already.

"Shouldn't you be helping your comrade?" a voice behind him said.

"Officially, yes," he said, not at all surprised by of the sudden interruption of his thoughts. "Off the record, I prefer to enjoy the spectacle from here. Much safer. I'm one that doesn't enjoy a ruined paintjob, you know?"

A soft laugh could be heard as Mirage made himself visible right behind Swindle's chair.

"So disappointing," the Autobot spy said. "I thought I would startle you."

"Not likely. I'm very used to your appearing acts, after all."

"Very true. So what we do now?"

"If you want to honour our factions, go ahead. I'm not in the mood for combat right now, but I wouldn't mind blowing your head off, Mirage."

Mirage laughed. "Nor would I, that I can assure you… Ridding the Universe of a greedy scumbag like you would be a heroic action, but what would I do without my favourite provider, huh?"

"Well said. So no fighting today. Any suggestions?"

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Be my guest," Swindle said, pointing to a chair beside him. "Your first time in the Nemesis' Command Centre, I presume?"

Mirage sat, completing the bizarre image of Autobot and Decepticon side by side; war was a bizarre charade indeed. "Second, actually. I am the one who sank this ship into this ocean."

"Oh, right… You may excuse my forgetfulness. I was a bunch of diodes in a detention centre when that happened. But you did quite a number from what I've heard."

Mirage grinned. "Well, thank you. How are things going, by the way?"

"As expected…not that I can actually see the action. I predict one of my dearest comrades will be terminated any time soon, perhaps two. I wish I'd be that lucky."

"Your comradeship is touching."

"What can I say? I'm a sensitive guy…"

"So you'd be moved to hear that I didn't take the opportunity to permanently offline that little guy I found out in the corridor...what's his name...?"

"Rumble? Frenzy?"

"Nah, the other little guy...splits in three, puts up less of a fight than a petro-rabbit?"

"Oh, you mean Reflector."

"Reflector? Ah, can't say I actually knew that... well there you go. Yeah, him. Ran straight into me, knocked himself offline."

"Oh yes, I'm very moved to hear that, you're so very gracious. But what about you? Why don't you go and help your friends?"

"They can manage by themselves. Besides, you know me. If I can avoid a violent situation, I will."

"Good old Mirage… some mechs would call you a coward, not to mention a traitor."

"I'm afraid we have some small differences about such terms, my friend."

"We may, yes… By the way, I hope you realize that your early arrival wasn't appreciated."

"My sincere apologies for that. I tried to hold my comrades in arms but they were quite anxious to pay you Decepticons a visit."

"Especially my client, I suppose. But well, he'll get what he wants, and so will I."

"About that… I'm afraid to ask, but… what is the femme's condition?"

"Excuse me? How long have we known each other, Mirage?"

"Let me see… Seventy eight thousand vorns and counting."

"Precisely. And what are my fees concerning information?"

"Huh… depending on the current Cybetronian currency…"

Swindle burst into laughter, hitting the Autobot's shoulder slightly. "Just joking, Mirage! Anything for my best client, you know it. Alright, the femme, the femme… would you believe me if I told you that I have had no access to her, and neither have my sources? Seems that Soundwave has been keeping her all for himself."

"Sounds like something that freak would do."

"Yeah, but give him some credit. As far as I know, she's undamaged. I mean, certainly Soundwave has had his way with her, but at least he keeps her in one piece and refuelled. Your buddy Blaster won't be able to complain."

"I have my doubts on that."

"Well, it's as good as it gets. One lonely femme locked in the brig here… I'd say she was pretty lucky. Everybody wanted a piece of her, and when I say everybody, I mean it."

"I suppose so."

Distant explosions could be heard, making Swindle look over his shoulder. He typed a command into the computer.

"So when are you Autobots planning to leave? It's not that I'm a bad host, you understand, but I think your friends are going a little bit too far with this invasion charade."

Mirage consulted his chronometer. "Actually, we should have gone by now."

"Then I suggest you put some caution in their processors. According to these reports, the base has suffered more damage than expected. Unless I want my aft delivered by the end of the cycle, I have to kill the party and send Megatron a distress call."

"Not before we leave, I trust."

Swindle smirked. "Actually, I'm doing it now," he said, punching a button.

"Why you…!"

"Relax, Mirage. I'm aware you have a long way back home, but so have my comrades. May I suggest you gather your Autobot fellas and get the slag out of here? It's nice to see you, honestly, but I'm getting a little nervous here and I'm about to start shooting you. Sorry, my Combaticon programming."

"Fine, fine, I understand…." Mirage said, getting up from the chair. "Just give me one breem before you start acting crazy."

"You got it. Oh, one last thing, Mirage…"

"Let me guess. You need a cover?"

Swindle sighed. "Unfortunately…"

"Where do you want it?" Mirage asked, subspacing his gun.

"In the leg… no, wait… better the arm… not the one with my cannon of course… aim for the shoulder but try not to mess up the joint… Make it a clean shot."

Swindle stood up and turned his head aside whilst Mirage aimed at his left shoulder.

"I will enjoy this, I hope you are aware of that," the Autobot said smirking.

"Yeah, I am… but know this: I will have my revenge. Next time we meet on the battlefield, I'll have you as my first target. And you can be sure I'll go for the kill."

"If you can see me, that is… But you are always welcome to try."

"Okay… just shoot now, it's not like I'm enjoying this…"

"Tell me something before I do. Do you have my merchandise?"

"Do you mean the slag you use to fry your cerebro-shells? Yeah, I'll have it in three solar cycles, as we agreed. Same meeting point?"

"Yes, the same. See you then, Swindle, and goodbye for now."

And then, Mirage fired.

………………

Starscream stepped back. His hands abandoned Nocturne's frame and protected his audio sensors by instinct.

"High frequency audio waves… I should have known," he said, trembling slightly. "Being an acoustician you should have some ways to defend yourself, even though you're not a warrior… My bad… Extreme arousal does things to a mech's common sense, huh?"

"L… leave me alone…"

"Or else?" Starscream asked, already recovered from the audio attack. "You will expand the magnitude of your only weapon? Don't take me for a fool, Autobot. I'm sure most of your systems are still paralysed due to the effect of my null rays, which leads me to one question… You haven't used this attack against Soundwave, am I correct?"

Nocturne didn't reply, as if she was asking the question to herself for the first time.

"I am certain you haven't, 'cause if you had he would have offlined you immediately… I find it strange that being his prisoner, you didn't attempt even once to defend yourself. Why would that be, my dear femme?"

Once again, silence was Nocturne's only reply, but it condemned her more than any confession.

Starscream smirked and caressed her face. "I see… So you wanted him after all, ever since the beginning. My my… you are truly a little Autobot slut, aren't you? If you wanted a good piece of Decepticon steel so badly you should have come to me in the first place. But it's never too late to recover the time lost. Now, where were we?"

Blue conquering hands claimed their prey one more time. Nocturne yelped in indignation when Starscream's hands reached her chest again, gently caressing the shape of her plates, slowly making their way to her spark chamber.

"DON'T!! PLEASE STOP!!"

Starscream liberated the restrictions of Nocturne's spark chamber, but didn't open it, momentarily keeping the last barrier of the Autobot's intimacy covered.

He directed his hand to his own chest instead. "Frag… it hurts… my interfacing cable is so hard that it hurts… I'll give you the pleasure of seeing it first, otherwise I'm going to break my own spark chamber due to all this desire…"

He exposed himself, following his words. Cockpit and spark chamber opened anxiously, honouring his words about his own arousal.

"Feast your optics, Autobot. How do you like it? Big and hard, just as the ones of your kind want it."

Nocturne felt the urge to purge her fuel tanks. It wasn't disgust, but impotence. That Decepticon was about to possess her against her will, desecrate her beyond her worst fears… and just because he could. It was ironic to think that the same cell in which she had lost her virginity would now see her lose her dignity as well. She shivered violently, terrified of what she knew was coming.

Starscream approached her and put his arms beside her head, grazing her face with his.

"Yes…" he cooed into her audios. "I knew you would approve… Little whores like you are always in the mood for my big piece... Come on, stop trembling. It doesn't have to be like this, you know? I can keep you with me, I can be good to you, very good… Now why don't you ease my pain, Autobot, and relieve all this lust that's killing me…?"

He claimed her lips again, Nocturne's sensitive mouth components being passionately assaulted by his restless attack. But she couldn't do anything to evade that reality, neither the shivering flower her chest was as Starscream's mechhood started to find its way to paradise.

Then she heard it, the noise she was sure was the sound of her own dignity collapsing. The end of the world, the last movement of the symphony that preceded her termination.

When her optics realized they were still active she was surprised to see her spark chamber still closed. Starscream was on his knees, his arousal still exposed. A cloud of black smoke was coming from his back.

Frenetic optics searched for a saviour. Hope invaded Nocturne when she saw the figure at the entrance of the cell, but confusion immediately replaced any trace of relief. Her spark didn't recognize the silhouette that had preserved her dignity.

"You slagger!!! How you dare interrupt me?!" Starscream cried whilst he raised his right arm and fired.

He missed, his aim affected by rage and the ugly injury on his back. Nocturne saw Blaster erupting with the force of a volcano.

Blaster… she knew him, and yet, her spark remained indifferent to his presence.

"For what you've done… I'll kill you!!!"

_To be continued._

* * *

_Next chapter is 99% done. Let us know if you want a fast update ;o) Happy holidays!_


	35. Detaché

_We thank you for all of your reviews, and for your support this year. As a special thank you, here is that super fast update. Merry Christmas!!_

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**Detaché**

Frenzy wandered aimlessly through the corridors of the Nemesis, his unconscious twin brother slung over his right shoulder. As Rumble's limp limbs bumped softly against his frame, the red Cassetticon repeated the same words over and over in his mind in time with the dull rhythm of his brother's touch.

_I'm not a traitor. I'm not a traitor. I'm not a traitor..._

In truth, it hadn't been his intention to cause his brother harm. When Soundwave had ordered them to clean up Arsenal Gamma Six he figured he'd simply cause some kind of accident to draw his creator's attention or, failing that, start a fight. But when Starscream's plan had begun to unfold breems ahead of schedule he suddenly found he had no other choice, when the scuffling beneath them awoke his twin's fighting instincts he'd simply panicked.

Frenzy's memory banks continued to repeat the image of his own gun impacting Rumble's nape like a glitch in playback, the heavy thud a painful accompaniment to his desperate mantra.

_I'm not a traitor. I'm not a traitor. I'm not a traitor..._

Ignoring Soundwave hadn't been as easy as he had hoped it would be either. Although that had been planned, the unusual shadow of anger permeating through the link made the cassette feel increasingly uncomfortable. Frenzy knew his behaviour over the past few cycles was probably the main cause of such an uncharacteristic expression of emotion from his creator, but that thought only served to make his current situation all the more precarious.

He didn't know what to do, it was as simple as that.

But it wasn't until other foreign elements began to seep into the link that Frenzy realised that something wasn't right...

Anger...

Pain...

Jealousy...

Panic...

Fear...?

Frenzy shook his head. He was imagining things, misinterpreting the unspoken messages being sent to him through the link... But were they being sent to _him_? It almost seemed that those unfamiliar emotions rippling through his mind weren't meant for him, weren't meant for anyone... was it possible Soundwave wasn't sharing them intentionally?

The red cassette scratched his head in confusion, tightening his grip on Rumble as he did so. Something was wrong...something was definitely wrong...

Another wave of panic filled Frenzy's systems, this time generated by his own mind. Had Soundwave discovered Starscream's plan? Did he know of his role in smuggling the Autobot bitch out of the Nemesis so that she might be sold in Kaon?

"Slag..." Frenzy muttered to no one but himself.

For a moment he considered radioing Starscream or even Swindle to get a better idea of what was happening, but as he prepared to open a communication channel he suddenly realised the stupidity of that idea. If Soundwave was dealing with them in that moment, then contacting them was as good as an open confession of his own guilt.

Not that he had anything to feel guilty about.

Frenzy's left hand drifted subconsciously to his brother's leg.

Yes...he _did_ have something to feel guilty about.

He continued to repeat his mantra, desperation clouding his every thought. What was he supposed to do now? Did he take Rumble to Soundwave, make up some excuse to explain his condition? Or did he wait it out, perhaps until his twin came online again?

Frenzy walked without purpose, completely at a loss. He could feel the concern of his older brothers growing within the link; it seemed Soundwave wasn't answering their questions and Frenzy certainly had no intention in doing so, there was nothing he could tell them anyway. Maybe the best idea was to seek out Starscream, make sure he wasn't in too much trouble before asking for help...

No... no he couldn't do that...

Lost somewhere between panic and chaos, Frenzy didn't notice the unconscious form of Reflector lying on the floor until he fell over him.

"Argh...what the slag?!" he spat angrily as he climbed awkwardly off his fallen comrade.

Lifting his brother onto his shoulder, Frenzy regarded Reflector's structure; there didn't seem to be any sign of damage...perhaps he'd simply got in the way and paid for it with a blow to the head.

But despite Frenzy's reasoning, he couldn't help but feel he was staring at a bad omen... a fear which was confirmed when the traces of fear and pain within the link suddenly increased dramatically.

Soundwave...

There was no doubt about it...something was wrong.

.................

What happened when a mind met desperation for the first time?

Complete chaos would be an understatement.

It wasn't the pain...

It wasn't the sound of the metal of his body being impacted...

It wasn't the crackle of his own circuits exploding...

It wasn't the cry of his own mind either, searching for an exit.

It was_ her_ pain.

Her desperation.

Her call...

She was calling for him, momentarily overcoming whatever barrier that prevented their minds from bonding in that moment. Nocturne was calling for him, with every part of her spark, her body instinctively following her deepest desires,

Incredible force erupted from his core, defying the bad state of his structure, sending to oblivion the inner alerts about his energy depleting and the malfunctioning circuits.

Shutdown wouldn't happen. He wouldn't allow it to happen.

Not before he could rescue Nocturne, take her away from any place related to suffering.

"Slag!! He's too strong!!! Help me 'Sides!!!"

Sideswipe was there in a nano klik, doing his best to help his brother to contain the rabid beast beneath that red visor.

Soundwave had no time. No time for logic, no time for reasoning, no time for stoic planned strategies, no time for coldness... His mind opened, reaching the two voluble processors of his enemies and invading them with nightmares.

By the looks on their faces he knew he had succeeded, but he also realized his attack hadn't been as severe as expected. His own mind was highly disturbed, preventing him from focussing his telepathic abilities as he would have normally done. For the first time, his most powerful weapon had turned against him.

But he had no time to regret his own failures. With a brutal kick he sent Sunstreaker away from him and got up, helping himself by his thrusters, also malfunctioning due to a very accurate shot from Sideswipe one nano klik before the mental attack.

But the Autobots were as same as pain, all of them insignificant. He had an objective, a destination... an urgency.

One shot impacted him after his first step... and then a second. It was then when he realized that his structure refused to follow him, once again turning against him.

Why couldn't he be invincible, just that once...

When he fell on his knees, an effigy of a cry was reflected on his clenched fists.

Once again, he would be late.

Late to save her.

_Vita..._

...................

Unequivocal rage flooded Blaster's systems as his optics registered the scene in the brig unfolding before him. Nocturne, his beautiful, delicate Nocturne...

Chains of condemnation bound her wrists like angry serpents, holding her against her will to endure unspeakable tortures. The sound of her muffled whimpers of terror could be heard as they escaped from between Starscream's filthy lips, the Seeker giving her no means of escape.

Blaster could barely see Nocturne past the form of that monster, desecrating her innocent, fragile body before his very optics. But he didn't need to be able to see the contorted grimace of horror on Nocturne's face; he didn't need to see her opened chest plates or violated intimacy... He knew exactly what was happening; the blue glow of Starscream's spark reflecting on Nocturne's green curves spoke louder than other clue in that moment.

Death.

That was the only punishment befitting such a depraved and vile act; slow and painful death...

Blaster's electro-scrambler gun lifted without hesitation; a single shot to the back and Starscream crumpled, a cry of shock and pain erupting like the black smoke already curling in the air about him.

He glanced up at Nocturne, her light grey face seemed devoid of any emotion, her optics dim and vacant... They had destroyed her, that look was one of defeat and hopelessness; even as her optics met his there was no sign of recognition, only pain, confusion.

The Decepticon shouted at him then, empty words that bounced off the walls just like his miss-aligned null ray blast. None of that mattered now. All that mattered was Nocturne.

And justice for her lost dignity.

"For what you've done… I'll kill you!!!" The words flowed from Blaster's vocaliser without any thought; the venting of a rage so deep it threatened to challenge the integrity of his structure through the sheer heat of it.

And then he pounced, launching himself at the fallen Seeker without restraint or remorse.

Like in his previous conflict with Soundwave, Blaster's body seemed to act by instinct. Irate fists pounded the Decepticon's armour as his own received similar treatment; but physical injury didn't faze the Autobot communicator, it couldn't have been less important.

"What's...the matter, Autobot?" Starscream hissed, his face also twisted in rage. "Don't you like sharing your little whore?"

Blaster threw a punch at Starscream's partially closed cockpit; the Seeker caught his fist easily, before taking hold of his other wrist.

"Don't you dare call her that...don't you dare..."

"You prefer the term slut, then? Because that's exactly what she is...a filthy little slut..." A brutal kick to the torso caused Blaster to cry out, but Starscream continued to hold him. "But don't worry, she's been given the treatment she deserves..."

Blaster felt something deep within his spark break upon hearing the Decepticon's words. Perhaps it was the last of his control, or the brittle remains of his honour code... all he knew was that the accursed pervert beneath him fell still and silent when his head slammed brutally into Starscream's face.

Without a second thought for the Decepticon, Blaster scrambled to his feet and made his way over to Nocturne; there was a strange look in her optics as she watched him reaching up to release her wrists.

"It's okay, Nocturne, it's over, you're safe..." he reassured her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered her gently to the floor. He could feel her shivering violently in his grip; a part of him never wanted to let her go... The thought of all the horrors she had been through, all the pain and anguish still awaiting her, it was simply too awful to imagine.

But like it or not, that was her reality now. She needed him to be strong, she needed him to be there so that she was never alone again...

And he would be, just as he had promised all those thousands of vorns ago...

Slowly, Blaster released his hold on her waist and backed away, his optics refusing to leave her structure. Nocturne wobbled slightly on her feet as she looked up at him with confusion, her trembling fingers latching onto his retreating forearms.

"Uhh...Blaster? W-what...?" she muttered almost incoherently. Her optics flicked down at the fallen Starscream before returning to his face.

A broken, empty smile formed on Blaster's lips upon hearing his name; so she did recognise him...

"Yes..." he replied softly. "Yes, Nocturne, it's me... I'm here sweetspark and you're safe now, I won't let anyone hurt you..."

Blaster raised a hand and caressed Nocturne's cheek with the back of his fingers; he was sickened by the feel of fresh fuel dampening his digits, the wound by her mouth was obviously fresh. His fingers drifted down to the collar attached to her neck.

"Primus, what have they done to you?" he muttered to himself before addressing Nocturne again. "We need to get out of here, are you able to walk?"

Nocturne remained silent as a strange look of fear spread across her features; it seemed to Blaster that she was no longer looking at him but past him into the darkness of the corridor, as if she was waiting for someone.

"Hey, it's okay Nocturne," he told her, softly taking her chin in his hand and redirecting her stare so that their optics met. "No one is coming for you, you're safe now...okay?"

The femme nodded slowly in response to his words; Blaster wasn't sure if she had comprehended them.

"We have to go now, okay?" he said, releasing her chin and taking hold of her wrist.

Pulling Nocturne along gently, Blaster made his way slowly to the entrance of the cell. Lifting his free hand he prepared to hail Mirage through his com link; he was about to speak when something impacted him from behind.

Pain seared through his systems as he was thrown forward, in his shock Blaster released Nocturne's wrist, and immediately regretted it.

Through the rush of status warnings scrolling through his field of vision, Blaster saw the dark shadow of Starscream rising up like a menacing spectre. Before he could react the Seeker had Nocturne in his clutches again; the femme shrieked in terror as she squirmed helplessly in his grip.

"How dare you challenge me, you stupid Autobot?!" Starscream yelled, his invasive blue hands already making their way over Nocturne's chest plates again, exploring her seams, caressing her thighs. "You should have run when you had the chance, fool. But never mind, now you can watch as I frag your little slut senseless..."

Forgetting about his pain, Blaster rushed forward, hate and anger fuelling every movement. But he stopped short of his target when he caught sight of Starscream's still-smoking null ray rising.

"Now, now...let's not act hastily," the Decepticon cooed, tracing the line of Nocturne's jaw with the tip of his weapon. "It was very rude of you to interrupt us, all of this unpleasantness could have been avoided if you had just waited your turn..."

"Release her, NOW!" Blaster commanded. The increasing glow of Starscream's spark seeping out from behind his partially closed cockpit didn't escape the communicator's attention.

"Not until I'm done with her... My, my, we are impatient, aren't we?"

Starscream seemed to exaggerate every one of his movements as he continued to fondle his prey, the cruel smirk on his face clearly illustrating his enjoyment of such a sick spectacle. Blaster watched on helplessly as he worked at Nocturne's chest plates, hungrily trying to open them again.

"Hold still, beautiful," the Seeker said sweetly to her, "you don't want me to use my weapon against you again, hmm?"

Blaster clenched his fists in absolute impotence; there was nothing he could do without risking Nocturne's life... he looked into her terrified optics apologetically.

Starscream's fingers slipped into the seams of Nocturne's chest plates again, pulling them with such force that they began to slide open. Feeling her intimacy being challenged again, Nocturne began to writhe wildly. And that's when it happened.

A scream escaped her lips, so piercing even Blaster had to cover his audios to protect them from damage. Starscream yelped in pain and grasped the femme by the arms; when her screaming persisted the Decepticon shook her violently before throwing her brutally against the wall.

The silence that followed seemed more deafening than the sound of her scream; Nocturne's head hit the wall with such force that she was unconscious before she even hit the floor.

Starscream's vicious laughter filled the air as Blaster watched Nocturne's body fall gracelessly to the ground. A roar of hatred escaped his vocaliser as he turned his attention to the monster standing before him; it didn't seem to bother the Seeker that his cockpit had swung open as he'd thrown Nocturne like a human sparkling's ragdoll.

"Such a shame, really," the Decepticon mocked. "But that's so typical of femmes, they just don't know when to keep their slutty little mouths closed. If only she had behaved... Mind you, there's nothing stopping me from enjoying her now, so if you'll excuse me..."

Rage pulsing through his body like fuel, Blaster launched himself at Starscream with no thought of his own welfare in mind. The force of his attack sent both mechs unceremoniously to the ground, their conflict continuing from where it had left off.

Blaster's fist impacted Starscream's face, leaving a deep dent in his cheek. His nasal bridge was already bent out of shape, and it brought Blaster no end of satisfaction to think that he had caused it.

A blow to his torso brought the Communications Officer back to reality, and it was then, when he recoiled in pain and frustration, that he saw the Seeker lower his guard.

A well-placed punch past his open cockpit and into the core of his spark chamber made Starscream howl in agony. The Seeker's facial plates contorted into a grimace of pain as he began to writhe beneath the communicator, but that didn't stop Blaster from landing a second punch inside the Decepticon's chest, reaching his intimate circuitry.

"That is only half of what you deserve," Blaster spat viciously as he prepared a third attack to the Decepticon's intimacy, the same intimacy that had dared to profane Nocturne.

Starscream's thrusters activated, immediately putting distance between him and his attacker. Never taking his hands from his wounded chest, the Decepticon reached the exit of the cell and ran as he could in the opposite direction of the brig's entrance. He never stopped crying in pain.

"May you rust in the Pit for eternity, you worthless piece of scum. I haven't finished with you yet..." Blaster said before focusing on his main priority.

...............

It was with great fear that Blaster turned his attention to Nocturne's crumpled form. She hadn't moved since she had gone off line, her expressionless face seemingly peaceful; if it hadn't been for the awkward position in which she was sitting in it could have been assumed she was simply recharging.

But she wasn't...and he would never be able to forgive himself for that.

Kneeling beside her, Blaster placed a cautious hand on her chest, and to his relief immediately felt the subtle vibrations of her spark purring below. His hand moved upwards to the strange collar around her neck, he had no idea what it was but he was certain it was used as some kind of torturous restraint; perhaps sending electrical charges through her system or immobilising her...the thought made his tanks lurch.

With tentative fingers he was able to pry it off; however, he cursed himself instantly as he noticed the fine puncture marks it left behind. What if its removal had caused her further damage? Swearing silently, Blaster sent the device to subspace.

His fingers finally reached Nocturne's face, caressing her delicate features tenderly.

"Nocturne?" he said tentatively. "Nocturne, can you hear me?"

To his dismay she did not react.

"Come on, sweetspark," he persisted, shaking her gently. "I need you to online now, okay? You need to wake up..."

The sudden buzz of his com link distracted him momentarily, Mirage's flustered voice made itself heard without any trouble.

"_Blaster, have you reached Nocturne yet?"_

"Yeah, but...oh man, she's hurt..."

"_Look, I'm sorry to rush you but I've just got word that Megatron's on his way, we need to get out of here. Now."_

"Slag...but...she's offline and I can't get her wake up...man, I..."

"_Blaster, we can help her once we're out of here. But right now our priority is to escape. The twins are near your location, they will provide cover for you. Make your way to the rallying point immediately, we don't have time to waste. Mirage out."_

Blaster looked down at Nocturne with concern, his fingers still caressing her beautiful face. He didn't want to move her, terrified of hurting her further, but as the brevity of Mirage's warning settled in he realised he didn't have a choice.

With the utmost care Blaster scooped Nocturne's body into his arms, embracing her as if her very life depended on it. And with that he turned and ran, not giving a second thought to his hunger for revenge.

..................

Soundwave was defeated.

And he knew so.

It hadn't been the Autobots, it hadn't been their shots...

His own lack of control had doomed him, his pride had become his worst enemy.

Calling for assistance, rescuing what was his... It didn't matter anymore, not when his body was refusing to support him.

His fingers desperately tore at the floor beneath him in a futile attempt to impulse his body upwards.

His optic visor was flickering, his field of vision invaded by warnings he refused to recognize.

_General system failure, entering stasis lock mode..._

He couldn't allow oblivion to take over, not when _she _needed him.

He had been needed once, and he hadn't been there. For a non believer in destiny such as himself, the repetition of the one disgrace of his life was the darkest irony.

_Nocturne... _

Nocturne needed him. What was different this time?

Everything.

Nothing.

One thing was certain: destiny had no limits for cruelty.

"This way, Blaster, come on! Mirage is already waiting..."

He didn't hear more, his audios totally disregarded any sound related to those Autobots, even to the world...

Because he saw her. Her beautiful blue optics offlined, her delicate and immobile structure being carried in arms that were not his.

He tried to reach her one last time through the bond before stasis mode dragged him into darkness.

The result was the same.

Static.

_To be continued._

* * *

_And the big twist happened, just as promised. From now on, things will get pretty interesting to say the least, so we recommend you to stay tuned. Update in progress!_


	36. Niente

_With the furious pace of the last few chapters slowing for the time being, it's now time to deal with the aftermath. But despite the relative calm now, things will remain intense, that we can promise you all! Thanks for all of your reviews, we appreciate each and every one of them._

_Enjoy, and with all this crazy weather that's plaguing the planet at the moment, stay cool, or warm!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 36**

**Niente**

As Frenzy carried Rumble over his shoulder he couldn't help but feel he was carrying himself.

It wasn't an odd feeling. Rumble was his brother, both carrying twin sparks, both keeping alive that part of their creation that had offlined so many vorns ago…

But it wasn't time for memories, no time for regret. The other part of them, the one that was still functioning and that had taught them everything they knew, was endangered. Frenzy could feel Soundwave's pain as clear as if it was his own. What horrified him was the desperation that overwhelmed that pain.

Soundwave was suffering.

Finding Reflector in stasis lock had only been the confirmation of the bad omens. Somehow chaos had found a way to unleash itself. Frenzy wasn't surprised when he saw the Autobots Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, in their alt modes, driving at high speed through the Nemesis corridors.

They were twins too, what an irony…

Autobots in the base demanded only one response, but yet, it wasn't a response that Frenzy was willing to take. He was suicidal enough to confront two much bigger and powerful enemies by himself, but at that moment only one thought prevailed.

They had come for the Autobot femme, they would take her away…

Either as a slave in a pleasure house in Kaon, or sheltered in the Autobots' nest, what mattered was that she would be gone.

So equilibrium would return, and Frenzy would have to deal with the high price of his treason.

Treason...the word bit him angrily as the link shuddered painfully.

A movement on his shoulder took him out of his train of thoughts. But before his processor, his spark vibrated, recognizing the return of his twin to the functional world.

"Ahhh… what the slag…" Rumble muttered as his optics activated.

"Ssssh, keep your voice down," Frenzy said, putting his sibling on the floor.

"Frenzy, what the frag…? What happened?"

"Autobots…"

"What?! Where?!"

"Ssssh, told ya to zip it… They're already gone, don't worry."

Rumble scratched his sore head, but he had barely started to compute his brother's words when panic completely took over his features. "But how could they… Wait!! Soundwave! I can't feel Soundwave!"

"He… he's been taken down… entered stasis lock… I could feel it right before you…"

"And how could you be so calm? We gotta help him, slaggit!"

"I was on my way, you dumb aft!"

Rumble activated his thrusters and abandoned the floor. He needed no radar to locate his master. His erratic mind knew exactly where to find him.

……………..

The next astro seconds were like slow motion. Seeing Soundwave offline was not a common sight for his two youngest creations, actually it was as rare as hearing him laughing.

"Oh slaggin'… oh frag… Frenzy, what the slag…?"

Frenzy didn't reply as he reached Soundwave first, perhaps trying to disguise his guilt somehow. It was his fault that their creator was in such a state… and he felt worse because in that moment he was giving priority to his own efforts to keep his remorse from the link.

"He's alive… but his systems entered stasis lock to prevent more damage…" the red Cassetticon stated as he knelt beside Soundwave, placing a gentle hand on him.

"Slag, Frenzy...this is bad...this is real bad..."

"Tell me somethin' I don't know..."

"See if ya can wake him up," Rumble instructed, approaching his fallen creator.

"Uhh, okay..." Frenzy replied, glancing up at his twin with a look of uncertainty. Turning his attention back to Soundwave, he shook him gently. "Boss? Hey boss...? Nope, he's out cold. So whadda we do now?"

Rumble scratched his head. "I dunno...slag, why couldn't ya have paid attention when the boss was teachin' us basic repairs?"

"Me pay attention?! What about you, scraplet? What was it ya said last time he tried to show ya anything? 'I fix things with a gun.' Yeah, real slaggin' helpful you are, aft-head."

"Yeah, well...slag you. Okay...think... Uhhh...oh! Fuel leaks. Does he have any fuel leaks?"

Frenzy scanned the numerous wounds on Soundwave's back; his circuits still hissed and sparked angrily but there was no sign of any fuel line damage.

"Can't see anythin'...help me roll 'im over, he might have more damage on his front."

With a great amount of effort the two cassettes forced their creator onto his back, revealing more laser burns and exposed circuitry.

"Ahh slag...we got a winner here, Frenz," Rumble said as his visor fell on the deep gash in Soundwave's torso. "I don't think it's bad...but it ain't slaggin' good either..."

"Ughh, that's gotta hurt..." Frenzy remarked, surveying the damage. "Okay...so what was it we're suppos'ta do? To stop a leak...apply pressure...yeah, that's right..."

"Didn't Soundwave say somethin' 'bout isolatin' the line or somethin'?"

"Oh, yeah... You wanna do that?"

"Nuh uh, no slaggin' way bro. I ain't messin' around wit' his fuel lines, you do it."

"No way!! I'll apply pressure, you can do the rest."

"I can't...my head hurts...I might have damaged cerebro-shells and could go offline at any moment..."

"Oh, you got damaged cerebro-shells alright...slaggin' wimpy glitch..."

"Look who's talkin'!" Rumble gingerly touched the edge of Soundwave's wound; his fingers were dampened when he pulled them away. Glancing at the spilt fuel, he spoke again. "Listen, neither of us really know what Soundwave was on about, I sure as slag don't know what I'm doin'. So why don't we just, ya know, 'apply pressure' and stuff and leave the rest for someone who ain't gonna screw it up. There ain't much fuel here so I don't think the boss is gonna leak to death before we can get help..."

Frenzy looked at his creator's dark visor, guilt once again flooding his systems. "Okay..." he conceded after a moment's silence. "So, do we have anything to apply pressure with?"

Rumble summoned a cleaning cloth from his subspace. "I got this...but I haven't cleaned it in a while. It left crap on my gun the other day when I was polishing it..."

Frenzy regarded the filthy rag with a frown. "I'm not so sure we should use that..."

"Well where's yours then?"

"Ahh...right. It's...err... On second thoughts...yours is good."

"Right..."

Frenzy watched on in silence as his brother folded up the cloth and moved to press it on Soundwave's wound. He felt sick with regret; if he hadn't caused a distraction and allowed Swindle to tamper with the security systems then Soundwave wouldn't be lying offline in front of him...it was bad enough he had to hurt his twin, why couldn't have things just gone to plan...

It wasn't a lack of trust that caused his next movement. With a speed that even Starscream would have been proud of, Frenzy snatched the makeshift padding from Rumble's hand and pushed his sibling aside.

"Hey! Frenzy, what the slag?!"

"I...I just think I should do this..." the red cassette replied as he softly pressed the cloth to Soundwave's wound. "You ahh... should be restin' or somethin'...ya know, with your sore head 'nd all..."

Rumble narrowed his visor. "What, you don't trust me, glitch-head?"

"N...no, it's not that...it's just..."

"Just what?"

"Just...nothing. Sooo...what do we do now? We can't leave the boss here, no one will wanna miss the chance to kick the slag outta him if they see him lying here offline..."

"Slag...you're right..." Rumble said, subconsciously patting Soundwave's hand. "Repair Bay...we gotta get him to the Repair Bay."

"I don't think Soundwave will be happy 'bout goin' there..."

"Somehow I don't think he's gonna be arguin' with us on that right now. He needs help, Frenzy, proper help."

Frenzy looked down at the fuel-stained cloth in his hand. Rumble was right; maybe Soundwave wasn't at risk of shutting down but still, there was no denying his bad condition. He required more skill than the pair of them could offer.

"Okay," he responded after a moment of silence. "So how do we move him? He's too heavy to carry like this."

"We could force him into his alt mode? That would make things a lot easier..."

"Ahhh...yeah... But won't his transformation cog be offline? We could hurt him even more if we force it."

"Oh...right, yeah, I didn't think of that. Well, I guess we just have to carry him then."

"And how the slag do you reckon we'll do that, genius? You saw how hard it was to just roll him over, there's no way the two of us can slaggin' carry him on our own!"

Rumble scratched his head, lost deep in thought. "I guess we'll just have to drag him there," he responded after a few minutes of what appeared to be painful concentration.

"Drag him?"

"Yeah. You take one arm and I'll take the other. I don't think we've got any other choice."

"Ok, let's do this then." Frenzy said with a nod. It wasn't the treatment Soundwave deserved but Rumble was right, it was their only choice.

Pressing a little harder on the cloth so that it remained in place on its own, Frenzy stood up and moved to take one of Soundwave's arms. His brother followed suit, and with a nod of approval, the pair began their slow journey towards the Repair Bay.

"Don't worry Soundwave," he heard Rumble say soothingly. "We're gonna take care of ya."

Guilt once again filled the red Cassetticon...taking care of Soundwave...they shouldn't have needed to.

………….

It was disconcerting the way the corridors of the Nemesis base could stretch and distort in the same moment one needed to move through them quickly. It was always the same; when a prank went wrong or a quick escape was needed... But never before had they seemed so hostile, seemingly increasing in length with each painful step forward.

Rumble frowned. Like a reflection of the dead weight he was hauling, Soundwave's condition weighed heavily on his mind; it wasn't often he was injured and even less he was left offline. But despite his concern a second issue plagued him, one he thought had more to do with certain events than was being let on.

Frenzy.

From the moment his systems restarted he knew something was wrong; amidst the fussing of his older siblings within the link he could still detect the change in Frenzy, a change that was mirrored in his own spark like a dimming of its light.

At first he wasn't sure what to make of it, that tiny shadow of guilt Frenzy seemed so hard to be trying to hide... But with each astro second that passed the impossible appeared more and more likely. Denial rose up like an invisible barrier...

No, surely not...

There was no doubt Soundwave's bad state was the result of an Autobot attack, it was probably why the female had disappeared from the link as well. But what didn't make sense was his own offlining...

Rumble glanced at his twin as a feeling of emptiness suddenly invaded his structure. Frenzy seemed not to notice, no doubt lost in his own thoughts.

There was no way an Autobot could have attacked him from behind when Frenzy was standing right there. It wasn't possible, not even that Mirage fragger could have done it...not without taking Frenzy offline too.

But beyond the sense and logistics of it there was one shred of evidence that refused to be denied...

That cold sensation of treason that had flared not in the link but in his spark just a split second before oblivion came...

Slaggit, Frenzy...

"When I see those Autogeeks again I swear I'm gonna make 'em pay for this," Frenzy suddenly spat, breaking the painful silence that had been lingering.

"Yeah, whoever knocked me out is gonna pay big time, and that goes double for the slagger that hurt Soundwave."

"Yeah..."

Frenzy appeared to tighten his grip on Soundwave's arm as they slowly approached the end of the corridor, his visor fixed on some undefined point before them. Not wanting to look at his twin, Rumble glanced back at Soundwave.

"How ya doin' back there, boss?" he asked, knowing full well he would get no reply.

Suddenly, it felt as if their creator's weight had increased; Rumble turned back to find his brother had stopped walking.

"Slag!! He's too heavy!!" Frenzy complained.

"Shut up and keep pulling! We gotta get him to the Repair Bay… What's the word on the others?"

"On their way… although it will take a while until they get here… Slaggit, where's Hook when we need him the most?"

"Cybertron."

"I know, you moron… oh just forget it!"

A flash of light coming from a nearby corridor surprised both Cassetticons, who instantly subspaced their weapons and prepared to protect their creator with their lives if they had to.

"More Autobots!" Frenzy cried.

"No, Frenz, wait… correct me if I'm wrong but was that…?"

Frenzy nodded. "Yeah, a teleportation, and there's just one slagger I know who can do that."

Skywarp... Rumble wasn't sure if his arrival was a blessing or a complete disaster, but his fears increased when a second set of approaching footsteps made itself heard.

The twins stood in silence, glancing at one another with apprehension.

"Maybe he's brought Hook..." Frenzy whispered hopefully, but his guess was proven incorrect when the unmistakeable voice of Megatron reverberated angrily through the corridor.

"Starscream, you will answer me this instant or I swear the nicest thing that will happen to you will be your deacti...!!"

The silver tyrant stopped mid-threat as his flaring red optics caught sight of the two Cassetticons standing before an offline Soundwave. A look of genuine surprise passed briefly over his features before being replaced with his usual mask of fury.

Behind him, Skywarp seemed unusually serious.

"Rumble, Frenzy... What the slag is going on here?" Megatron demanded roughly.

Rumble opened his mouth to speak but it was his brother that spoke first. The blue cassette couldn't help but note his own surprise; Frenzy hardly ever addressed Megatron first...

"It...it was the Autobots, Lord Megatron...they...I think they were after the prisoner an'..."

"The prisoner?! Were they successful?"

"Yes...I think..."

So Nocturne was gone... Rumble glanced at his twin, there was no doubt Frenzy would be happy about that...

"I hope for your sakes you did all you could to stop them or so help me I'll have you melted down for spare parts! I want a full report of your actions in two cycles, do you hear me?!"

The two cassettes nodded hurriedly, unwilling to anger their Commander further.

Megatron continued to glare into their visors for several foreboding astro seconds before turning his attention to his unconscious Third in Command.

"What is Soundwave's status?" he barked.

This time it was Rumble who spoke first.

"He was offline when we found him, Megatron, he's badly damaged but I think he'll be okay with some repairs. We're takin' him to the Repair Bay now."

Megatron raised an optic ridge, although rage still coloured his features. "And what, you're dragging him all the way there? I'm sure you're creator will appreciate that..."

"It was the only choice we had! He's too slaggin' heavy to carry!" Frenzy exclaimed defensively; Rumble hurried to send him a wave of warning through the link.

"I suppose that is true..." the Decepticon leader conceded. "Skywarp!"

The commanded Seeker stepped forward, it was obvious there was some hesitation in his movements.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"You will teleport Soundwave _and_ these two to the Repair Bay immediately. Then meet me in the Command Centre."

A grimace of contempt thrown in the direction of Rumble and Frenzy made Skywarp's true opinion clear but the Seeker nodded silently in compliance, to do otherwise would have been suicidal.

Despite the brevity of the situation, Rumble returned Skywarp's less-than-friendly acknowledgement with a smirk. He couldn't help himself, he couldn't let an opportunity to mock him pass by. But said smirk disappeared the instant Megatron's optics met his visor again.

"As for you two," Megatron ordered, "you are to inform me as soon as Soundwave is online. I will send for Hook, he will meet you there."

"Yes, Lord Megatron, sir," both cassettes replied in tandem.

"And don't forget, I want your full reports in two cycles, got it?! Skywarp, get them out of here."

"Yes sir," the Seeker replied as Megatron stalked angrily away.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Frenzy spat as the purple Seeker approached Soundwave, his indignation clear on his face.

"As much as I'd love to offline him, glitch, I'm not that stupid. Megatron's pissed enough as it is, if I did anything to his lackey here I'd be better off being sent to the smelters."

"Yeah, well don't you forget it," Frenzy insisted.

Pushing the two Cassetticons aside, Skywarp bent down and took hold of Soundwave. Rumble felt a shudder of fear rush through his systems as the Seeker stood again; it just wasn't right seeing his creator lying so limply in the Seeker's arms.

"Anyway," Skywarp said as he looked down at the two young Decepticons. "I'd rather offline you two scraplets any day. Now hold on, and try not to purge your tanks when we arrive..."

..............

One step at a time, just one… the problem was that every step was a painful, excruciating experience.

He felt as if he had been torn in two, the pain in his insides just the reflection of his wounded masculinity.

Slagging Blaster, accursed Autobot loser… He would make him pay, he would tear out his intimate circuitry and make him eat it…

His fingers were leaving a trace on the walls as he walked slowly, supporting his weight as he could. All he wanted was to arrive at his quarters, at his recharge berth, to shut down and realize everything was a nightmare...

He didn't know the gravity of his injuries, but he had suspicions…

He shook his head. No… the most beloved part of his mechood was all right… it had to be all right… He was the tyrant of the firmament, the prince of the skies, the mighty and handsome…

"Starscream. Just the mech I was looking for."

Starscream lifted his head. Annoyance and defeat were displayed on his tortured grey facial features when he saw Megatron, casually leaning outside the Seeker's personal quarters with his arms folded.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?" the Decepticon leader continued, not even attempting to disguise his sarcasm.

"Megatron… always a pleasure, you know it… Is… is there something I can do for you, fearless leader?"

Megatron pushed himself off Starscream's door. "Actually, there is. And if you have to ask such question then you are on the perfect route to the ultimate shutdown."

"M…my leader, please… I know I should have reported with you before, but as you can see I was damaged during the Autobot intrusion… I'll deliver you a report personally later. I just need some breems to recover…"

"_Recover?!_" Megatron shouted. "Recover from what? From letting a puny group of Autobots infiltrate our base and get away without a scratch? For letting them humiliate me by sneaking into my Nemesis? For letting them rescue our prisoner from the core of our own fortress?!!"

His next movement was instantaneous. Megatron's hand grasped Starscream's neck and lifted him up from the floor without any effort.

"M…Megatron… please… I… I was injured… I did my best to stop them but I couldn't contain four Autobots on my own… If that telepathic pet of yours had assisted me…"

Megatron brutally impacted Starscream against the wall. "A telepathic pet whose value highly surpasses that of your lousy, treacherous frame. Picture this, Starscream… I arrive to what was supposed to be our impenetrable sanctuary, and what do I find? My best lieutenant offlined, severely damaged, and not a single trace of my Second in Command!"

"T…that's not true… I was fighting in the brig… I…"

Megatron released Starscream's neck. Exhausted and sore, the Seeker fell heavily to the floor.

"Fighting? That's an interesting concept, given your poor combat skills… That would explain why the Autobots were able to rescue the femme without any interference."

"I could have handled Blaster if his invisible friend hadn't interfered!" Starscream cried. "Besides, I was injured before…"

Megatron bent down and brought his face close to Starscream's. The Seeker could feel the heat coming from his leader's furious optics.

"I have my doubts about your alleged injuries, as I have them about your version of your so called combat in the brig. Know this, Starscream, I will order a thorough investigation into this incident, and if I discover you are lying to me, even in the slightest detail, I'll have you dismembered, servo by servo."

Starscream cringed. "I'm not lying… I defended the base as it was my duty as Second in Command…"

Megatron kicked Starscream in the side. "Whatever you did, it was not 'defending'! Look at you, Starscream, you're a disgrace! Whining about some minor dents, embarrassing yourself with such cowardice…"

"But Megatron..."

"Enough of your excuses, Starscream!!" Megatron roared as his fusion cannon hummed into life. "One more word from you and I will make even death look insignificant, do you hear me?! If you are as wounded as you claim to be then you will report to Hook when he arrives. But in the mean time, you'd do well to start your report. You've got one cycle, Starscream, and it had better be the truth."

Megatron turned his attention to the keypad by Starscream's door and entered his override code, causing it to hiss open.

"Now crawl like the insect you are back into your hole before I change my mind and terminate you."

Humiliated, Starscream hurried to comply, crawling on all fours away from his Commander. A brutal kick to the aft sent the Seeker sprawling; he could still hear Megatron's malicious laughter even after his door had slid closed. Excruciating pain seared through every circuit as his fist pounded the floor in sheer rage and desperation, but his anguished attempt of self-redemption was abruptly halted as his tanks lurched and he was forced to purge them.

"Curse...you...Megatron..." he hissed, totally defeated.

Starscream didn't know how long he lay like that, lost in pain and so very close to delirium. All he knew was that he hated Megatron.

How he hated that mech...

_To be continued._


	37. Mancando

**Chapter 37**

**M****ancando**

Before vision, before hearing, Soundwave's mind activated to knowledge. Like fleeting stars, millions and millions of bits of information came to life and ordered within his powerful processor, allowing logic to function again.

Allegiance, coldness, convictions, all came at once to take their place in the complex personality of the Decepticon Communications Officer, his mind once again taking over any other physical malfunction.

And then, it happened.

The pain.

Structural damage was meaningless. Even though he could feel it, the suffering coming from his wounds didn't even cause a flinch in one of the most ordered minds ever created.

Torture came from another source, a place that Soundwave wasn't able to compute yet, a place he couldn't disregard, his most guarded fortress, the place in which he felt.

But he wouldn't find relief in reasoning. Optics and audios still offline, he was hit by his last memory, which suddenly became the only truth in the universe.

Nocturne was gone.

Gone from his side, taken from him.

"_I don't have any idea how to repair this kind of wound! Besides, he's your master, repair him yourselves!"_

Voices came from somewhere distant.

"_Don't ya think we would've already done it, glitch head, if we could? Aren't you an elite smart aft or what? Ya must know how to repair him! Hurry! He's losin__' energon badly!"_

"_Look Rumble, I'm no medic. I can repair minor things but this… no way! Besides, if I mess with your boss' circuits, he'll strip me from my plates and throw my protoform into some melting pit! Wait for Hook. He must be arriving at the Space Bridge right now."_

"_Why you…"_

"_Frenzy! Look!"_

The last two voices allowed his processor to settle back into reality. He had recognized Rumble and Frenzy even before he heard them. The link had pulsated, calling them, even though apparently they had been too busy talking with Skywarp to notice.

_Systems online. Vision activated at 75.61 percent._

"See? He's online!" Skywarp said, pointing toward Soundwave. "There was no need to make such a scene."

Rumble and Frenzy jumped over Skywarp and landed at each side of their creator.

"Soundwave! How do ya feel boss?" Frenzy asked.

"Ya scared the slag out of us!" Rumble said whilst leaning on Soundwave's shoulder.

Soundwave pushed himself upwards and managed to sit up on the repair berth. The lights of the ceiling made him adjust his vision once again.

His normal reaction, no matter how bad his own condition was, would have been to request a report of the most recent events, but he didn't need to. He knew what he was going to hear, and he didn't want to hear it from another vocalizer, although it would happen eventually. He wasn't worried about the mockery or the hurtful comments, but any reminder of what he had lost seemed unbearable at that moment.

"Hey, are you okay? You didn't fry your neural circuits, did you Soundwave?" Skywarp asked him. "'Cause if you did, I don't think even Hook can put you back in one piece."

Soundwave didn't reply and attempted to get up. As one, Frenzy and Rumble grabbed his arms and stopped him.

"Hey!" Rumble said. "Stay down boss. Ya were badly hurt and Hook needs to take a look at ya."

"Concern unnecessary, self repairs preferable."

"But ya're leaking energon like a broken cube!" Frenzy complained.

As if he couldn't feel pain at all, Soundwave directed his hand toward the severed fuel line on his torso and brutally snatched it.

"Eeeeww, what did ya do that for?!" Rumble cried. "Ya just made it worse!"

Soundwave tossed the thin portion of tube to the floor and got up. "Basic functioning of any Cybertronian's core system: when a fuel line is completely severed, energon automatically stops flowing."

"But Soundwave, ya have to return to the…"

Frenzy couldn't finish. The door of the Repair Bay opened and a tall and powerful shadow appeared under the threshold.

"Why doesn't your attitude surprise me, Soundwave? For such a logical robot like yourself, your stubbornness is remarkable."

Skywarp, Rumble and Frenzy straightened their stances as they always did when they were in Megatron's presence. However, they could tell the mood of their Supreme Commander wasn't as bad as to be expected. It seemed that seeing Soundwave functional had erased the bigger part of his rage. There was no secret that the silent Communications Officer was the only mech Megatron had ever considered a friend.

"I may not be an expert surgeon, but severing your own fuel line can barely be considered a repair. You stopped the energon leak but increased the damage," Megatron continued, frowning at Soundwave's brutal remedy.

"Momentary solution," Soundwave stated. "Self-repairs are programmed as soon as I finish my report."

"You will finish nothing," Megatron said roughly. "I need you functional Soundwave, so focus your efforts on that. As for what happened here, I think I have a good idea about it. Still, there are empty spaces that need to be filled. Starscream and Swindle know much more than they are saying."

Starscream...

The mention of his name sent a fleeting pulse of hatred through Soundwave's spark. Of course he would have something to do with it, the accursed slagger _always_ had something to do with it...

A second feeling began to grow in his spark. A feeling so twisted it couldn't be defined.

A scream.

_Her_ scream...

Suddenly, it felt as if a light was being shone into the darkness, illuminating the events of the past breems with increasing clarity.

Nocturne had been screaming for him; screaming for him because Starscream was after her...

Soundwave's logical mind was suddenly working in overdrive as the realisation began to sink in. He felt his fists clench.

"Did you secure the alloy?" Soundwave asked in a desperate attempt to cover his outward display of emotion. Internally, he dared to explore his bond with Nocturne again.

Megatron regarded his Communications Officer for several moments before finally responding. "We were successful, yes," he said brusquely. "Unfortunately due to events here we were not able to secure as much as I had planned, but you will have enough to construct your frame."

"Construction of frame scheduled to commence in 1.7 cycles."

Soundwave could feel her again, whatever it was that had been blocking both the link and their bond had disappeared. The sensation of her presence brought him immediate relief, however, agony soon replaced that feeling as logic began to guide his thoughts.

"Your work will commence when you are fully functional, Soundwave. Following your repair sessions with Hook you will file your report, and run a complete scan of the Nemesis' security systems. I want to know how four slagging Autobots could possibly have managed to penetrate my base without detection. Then, and _only_ then, will you return to your work on the cannon."

"Self-repairs: preferable."

Nocturne had been terrified, he hadn't been able to feel it but he had heard it in her voice as it echoed down the corridor towards him. She had been in danger, and he hadn't been there to protect her.

"At this point I don't really care about what you think is preferable or not. Tell me, Soundwave, how you propose to repair the damage to your torso and side? Access to those wounds will not be easy. And what about the damage to your back and shoulders, hmm?"

Soundwave remained silent, too distracted by his thoughts to put up an argument.

He desired nothing more than to have Nocturne in his arms at that moment, the sensation of loss weighing heavily on his spark. The communicator knew it wasn't logical for him to be feeling that way; she was an Autobot, there was no way they could have remained together and he had known it all along.

The memory of her scream resurfaced again, ringing in his spark as if she were right there with him. What had he expected, after all? Nocturne was an Autobot..._a femme_...alone in the Nemesis base, surrounded by merciless mechs with only one thing on their minds.

Soundwave resisted the urge to dim his visor in defeat.

She was where she belonged now, safe amongst her own kind. What they had shared... what they had shared had been nothing more than a fleeting moment of weakness, relief perhaps, for both of them in a time of chaos and insecurity.

"I need you fully functional, and I don't have time to waste on waiting for you to repair yourself," Megatron continued when he realised his subordinate was not going to respond. "You will wait here for Hook, Soundwave, and that is an order."

"Acknowledged."

"Rumble, Frenzy, make sure your creator doesn't sever any more fuel lines while he's waiting for Hook. Skywarp, rejoin the raiding party and provide cover fire if need be. They are currently en route with the alloy and I've had enough of the Autobots' interference for one cycle."

Soundwave barely registered the image of his Supreme Commander leaving the repair Bay. The pain in his spark had suddenly become unbearable as the realisation of what he needed to do sunk in.

There was no way he and Nocturne could be reunited. It didn't matter that they were from different factions; the mere fact that she would never be safe with him tore at his conscience like a jagged knife.

They couldn't be together. Not in body, not in mind, not in spark...

Soundwave felt a chill through his systems. Nocturne would be better off without him. Better off without the link.

Better off without the bond.

The Decepticon knew what he had to do; he wished he could cry out and give voice to his agony just once.

He wished he hadn't been so weak. He should never have allowed her into the link, never given in to temptation or allowed her to form a bond with him...

It was all his fault...

Hating himself more with every passing astro second, Soundwave shifted his attention to her presence. He didn't need telepathy to know she was still offline, but that didn't stop the finest of tendrils from slithering silently towards her.

He paused, suddenly aware of what he was doing. If he entered Nocturne's mind he risked waking her...as much as his spark cried out for that scenario, logic dictated that it would be a devastating mistake.

His agony increased tenfold as he severed the tendril.

Nocturne's inclusion had been unintentional to begin with, as disturbing as it was comforting. At first Soundwave had tried to fight it, but as he discovered that night when the Stunticons had tried to claim her, excluding her from the link wasn't as easy as it should have been.

He wouldn't make the same mistake this time.

When the shadow of her unconscious presence disappeared from his mind, Soundwave fought the need to shiver. He knew what had to happen next, he knew what he was about to feel, what _she_ was going to feel...

Soundwave bowed his head, concentrating on that place of warmth within his spark. He shut himself off from everything else in the universe, nothing but the two of them existed...

He wasn't even sure he could break the bond between them; it wasn't simply a mental link but a physical one, something created by mutual consent in a moment of intense passion...

Soundwave stifled the memory, forcing it to the back of his CPU. He couldn't dwell on such things, not when he had to destroy his link to the one thing that had made him happy since...

Navy blue fingers grasped the edge of the repair berth, bracing themselves against the violent wave of pain that moved swiftly through his systems. It was torture; there was no other word for it.

Soundwave's fingers did not relax as his mind slowly began to unravel his end of the bond. He knew he wouldn't be able to sever it completely, not even his mind was powerful enough to achieve that, but if he could damage it, cut her off from it...

Strand by painful strand his mind tugged and pulled until the glittering strings of their bond began to fray. Soundwave could feel her beginning to stir, he knew he was running out of time...his mind began to lash out at their connection viciously.

He couldn't let her feel him again, they had to be separated...

It was the right thing to do.

The right thing for her.

..................

Soundwave knew he had been successful when he felt Nocturne's panic flooding his systems.

She thought he was dead; she couldn't feel him at all.

He knew what it felt like to feel the hollow void in which another being had once existed; it killed him to think she would be facing that.

But she wouldn't be alone. He would be feeling it too, feeling her loss as if it were his own.

He heard her calling for him, her mind and spark screaming out in anguish, mourning him with a pain so raw it cut like a knife.

Soundwave's visor brightened slightly. Her pain would be his penitence.

Penitence for his weakness.

"_Boss? Please, Soundwave, ya gotta snap out of it... Boss...?"_

A voice.

"_Slag, Rumble, he's totally out of it. C'mon Soundwave, say somethin'...please..." _

_That_ voice...

A sudden rush of rage flooded his processor as he suddenly became aware of his surroundings again. Slowly, Soundwave lifted his gaze to glare at his youngest creation.

"Boss! You're back!" Frenzy exclaimed, worry clear in his voice.

"Slag, Soundwave, we thought you'd fried your cerebro-shells," Rumble said, holding his arm tightly. "You feelin' okay? When ya went all tense and wouldn't respond...slag, boss, we thought..."

"Concern: unnecessary," Soundwave stated flatly, moving to stand.

"Yeah, it is, boss," Rumble said as both he and Frenzy held him down again. "You went really quiet there boss, not the usual 'I'm Soundwave' quiet, but like scary quiet."

"Concern: unnecessary. Desist and release me."

"Please Soundwave, just let Hook take a look at ya and then ya can get back to it..."

A certain memory surfaced at the mention of that name; one that had been residing in the deepest depths of his spark for thousands of vorns. It was one of the few that had the ability to challenge his cold logic, one that filled him with hatred and desperate pain...

Soundwave stood up defiantly and moved slowly towards the door, ignoring the panicked cries of protest coming from his youngest creations. Order or not, he would not be waiting.

……………

There was no pain, no consciousness of her own body.

Nocturne recognized the absence as well as she recognized the reason.

Soundwave was not there.

Not physically; proximity wasn't an issue for her troubled processor.

He was absent from her mind, from herself. Her spark ached, stretching to look for him, but not finding him.

She was about to cry his name in desperation when another voice forced her to confront her reality, whatever it may be.

"_She's coming back online…"_

"_Nocturne, this is Optimus Prime. Take your time to reboot your systems. You are safe now."_

Even if he hadn't mentioned his name, Nocturne would have recognized the voice of the Prime, the saviour, the chosen one, the one she had learned to obey without having ever been in his presence. And now she had been addressed by him, her name pronounced by his blessed vocalizer.

Why didn't she care, then?

Optics activated, defeated by the knowledge that she wouldn't find the one she was looking for. She ignored the three mechs before her berth and glanced down at her own body. She was incomplete, she was certain. She felt as if she had lost everything, arms, legs, spark…

They were there, but so pointless. Whatever she was looking at, it was just a ghost of herself.

"Nocturne… you're online… thank Primus…" Blaster said, holding her hand.

Nocturne didn't react to his touch. She looked at him as if he were a stranger.

Infinite sadness took over her spark when she realized that the face she longed for wasn't there, wouldn't be there for her again… ever.

It was wrong to have such desires, and she knew it. Orange walls were around her, a wide room with no bars, no fear floating in the air… And yet… she didn't dare to give words to her thoughts. It was sick, she knew it was sick…

"You are safe," Optimus Prime repeated, "in the Ark's Repair Bay."

"Please relax," the third robot, the Autobot Chief Medical Officer Ratchet, told her gently. "I was just executing a basic scan of your structure to determine possible malfunctions."

"There… there's no need to," she said hurriedly, trying to get up from the berth; gentle hands foiled her attempt. "My condition is functional, no internal or external damage…"

The worried glance that the three mechs exchanged didn't go unnoticed.

"Blaster reported you received a hard hit to the head. I just want to make sure…"

"My processor is working perfectly. As I said, no internal damage received."

She attempted to sit up again, the continued scrutiny making her feel uneasy. Having a shy personality she had never liked being the centre of attention; the twisted thought patterns passing through her processor only made their compassionate looks all the more unbearable.

"Please lie down, Nocturne," Blaster said worriedly, placing his hands on her arms and gently lowering her back to the repair berth. "Everything's going to be okay, you've just had a shock..."

"Mhh...no Blaster...please..." she muttered softly, struggling against his continued pressure. "I'm fine, really...just let me..."

"It's okay, sweetspark, you don't need to rush yourself. Just relax for now, let Ratchet take care of you. No one's gonna hurt you now..."

As she felt her body being pressed against the berth, Nocturne could feel her claustrophobia taking over. Memories assailed her as three worried faces filled her field of vision, memories not of her attacker or the torture he had subjected her to, but of that horrible sensation she had felt within her spark, through their bond...

Pain...

It had been pain she had felt, so cold and distant it almost seemed like a dream...

But it hadn't been a dream.

It had been real.

And it had belonged to him... to Soundwave...

A whimper escaped Nocturne's vocalizer as panic filled her systems; was that why she could no longer feel him?

Starscream's device had blocked the link completely, had suffocated the bond she shared with Soundwave to the point where she had barely been able to feel him... But the collar was gone now, there was no barrier between them...

Why couldn't she feel him, then? Why couldn't she feel his presence, online or not?

Her mind screamed out silently, echoing the voice of her spark. The link was dead, her mind no longer sensing the presence of the six beings she'd grown so accustomed to.

But the pain of losing the link was nothing. It was the severance of the bond, the intimate, ever-present flow of sensations and emotions, that brought devastation to Nocturne's aching spark.

Why did she suddenly feel as though she had been torn in two; as if part of her had shrivelled and died?

Desolation of the most cold and crushing kind flooded her systems, extinguishing all light and hope.

Had he...shutdown?

"No..." she murmured out aloud, momentarily losing herself to the storm within her processor.

"Hey, hey now..."

There was no other explanation, nothing else that could make sense of the emptiness she now felt inside.

He was gone. Without realising it, a hollow cry escaped her vocaliser.

"Shh...shhh, it's ok sweetspark...just relax...relax..."

Hands...

Hands were caressing her face gently, soothingly... Nocturne suddenly realised she had offlined her optics.

Those concerned faces greeted her consciousness again as she brought them online, returning her to reality. There was no way she could allow her comrades to know the reason for her suffering; to tell them the truth was to admit her weakness, her treason...her sickness. She cycled air through her vents in an attempt to calm herself, she couldn't lose control again, she had to focus...

Nocturne stared up at the warm orange ceiling plates above her, not willing to meet the optics of her companions. Blaster continued to caress her face, his hand gripping hers tightly, but the sensation of his touch did nothing to calm her.

It wasn't his touch she wanted.

"Take it easy now, Nocturne," Ratchet said, "just keep cycling your vents, try to calm yourself...that's the way..."

"I...I'm sorry," she said with the ghost of a voice, embarrassment sneaking into the already potent mix of sorrow and fear. "I didn't mean to..."

"There's no need to apologise, Nocturne. You've been through a rough time, it's only natural for your systems to be behaving as they are."

"Ratchet is right, sweetspark," Blaster said, squeezing her hand. "It's those stinking Decepticon slaggers that should be apologising, not you."

Nocturne turned her head to look at Blaster; his optics flared in absolute rage as he met her gaze.

"I swear I'll make them pay for this, Nocturne..." he continued. "And I swear it will be Soundwave that..."

"Blaster, now is not the time," Optimus chastised him; there was no anger in his tone but the severity of his command was clear. The communicator bowed his head.

"Sorry Nocturne," he said, looking into her optics again.

But Nocturne didn't hear his apology, didn't even see his face placed so close to hers.

His name... Blaster had mentioned _his_ name, had threatened him as if he was still functional...

Was it possible?

Was it possible that he was still functional? Nocturne's spark gripped on to that glimmering slither of hope as if her very life depended on it. She looked up at the three mechs with tired optics.

"Now, Nocturne," Ratchet said gently. "If I may, I'd like to perform a full examination, just to make sure things are as they should be. Would that be okay with you?"

Nocturne shook her head, looking away again.

"I'm fine...please... I don't want a fuss..."

"Nocturne," Optimus Prime spoke again. "I understand this revision may be very uncomfortable for you, which is why I'll leave you with Ratchet so you can talk to him in private. If you prefer Blaster to stay with you, I will grant him permission."

Nocturne hesitated. She remembered now, her head impacting the wall with a devastating force, Starscream touching her with nothing more than lust and bestiality…

A renewed sensation of fear gripped Nocturne's systems as her processor suddenly unleashed a torrent of memories...the humiliation of being chained, those fingers invading her chest, so very close to her intimacy; hanging helplessly as that monster attempted to take her dignity...

And he had succeeded to a point, too.

Nocturne couldn't suppress the tremble of her structure as she re-lived those moments of torture, but she refused to succumb to fear. She had to remain strong, she had to rise above it... She was safe now, safe where she belonged.

Where she belonged...

Another memory appeared within the swirling chaos of her mind.

"_If I released you… would you leave?"_

"_It is here where I want to belong." _

Her processor dared to say his name, the name she knew her vocalizer was forbidden from saying.

_Soundwave…_

She bit her lip components as she tried to establish priorities, or perhaps appearances would be a better name. Aware that she was computing thoughts she wasn't allowed to have, she also understood who she was and what was expected from her. There was no way she could disobey a direct order from Optimus Prime, even less one concerning her own safety.

"I… understand… I'll talk to medic Ratchet… but I'd prefer to do it alone."

"But Nocturne... Sweetspark, you don't have to do this alone," Blaster protested, tightening his grip on her hand. "I can stay with you, I don't mind, really..."

"Please, Blaster...I know you mean well but..."

"I know you're scared but, Nocturne, I'm here for you now. I'll be here every step of the way... Primus, Nocturne...I won't let you go through this alone..."

Nocturne slowly liberated her hand, sitting up on the berth despite Blaster's immediate attempt to stop her again. She could see fear in his optics, the anger and the desperation... the same look was mirrored in the expressions of Ratchet and Optimus Prime too.

She knew what they were all thinking. It was exactly what she had been expecting when she had been captured, after all.

Suddenly, her discomfort increased.

She had a secret now...

A secret that could be discovered by trained optics...

A secret that would condemn her as a traitor...

"I want to talk to Ratchet alone," she said firmly, addressing not Blaster but the Prime himself.

She had to protect her secret...she had to protect _him_...

And there was no way that would happen with Blaster insisting something was wrong.

Panic began to fill her systems again as a million thoughts flooded her processor, terrified by what she knew she was about to face. Her fingers trembled slightly as she watched Optimus Prime and Ratchet ushering Blaster out of the Repair Bay, his desperate cries of protest still audible even as the doors closed behind him.

As Ratchet approached her slowly, Nocturne realised the time had come to face reality. Biting her lip components she braced herself against the onslaught she knew was coming...

_To be continued._

* * *

_Among all the universes created by the fans concerning love relationships between Transformers, the word bondmate is the one that surfaces the most. But as it happens with humans, we believe that one Transformer interfacing, and indeed bonding, with another one doesn't make them bondmates. Even though they are machines, they are sentient, able to feel lust, love and pleasure, but not precisely at the same time. What we are saying here is that Soundwave and Nocturne have created a physical bond between themselves, but they are not bondmates. _

_In the case of Soundwave, who is a telepath, a bond of that kind becomes even deeper. But since he and Nocturne are natural enemies, not to mention the fact that they have completely opposite ideologies, everything is complicated and makes it logical for him to cut her off now that they have been separated. But being a physical bond, this isn't an easy thing to achieve._

_As Soundwave is a telepath he can use his abilities to cut his end of the bond so that she can't feel him, but he can't break it completely. For him to be cut off, Nocturne would have to be a telepath strong enough to block her own emotions. And since she's not a telepath (she's simply very sensitive and has a controlled mind thanks to millions of vorns of meditation), that's not an option. Even in this case the bond would (and does) still exist. _

_We hope that clarifies things! As always, thanks for your support so far. Please let us know what you think :-)_


	38. A nessuna cosa

_Sorry for taking __longer than usual in posting this chapter, but we had many occupations during the past few weeks and we were unable to do it sooner. Good news is that we had a long brainstorm and we came up with some ideas that have us drooling. Once we finish this activity – that hopefully you will share too – we will start writing them and we will continue posting updates very regularly._

_Thank you so much for your support. It means a lot to us and it's definitely a big encouragement to continue writing this story._

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**A**** nessuna cosa**

Being an acoustician, Nocturne had one of the biggest sound data banks any cybernetic organism had ever possessed. She collected sounds with passion, not even the simplest shadow of a noise being insignificant.

But when she heard the very familiar hiss of the door closing, her audios decoded it the same way they would've done a termination sentence.

Ratchet's face was full of sympathy and comprehension, but that didn't ease her fears.

"Is the room temperature proper for you?" he asked. "There is energon in the container if you need…"

She shook her head slowly, trying to fixate her gaze on anything that wasn't the medic's features. She was so transparent at that moment, so fragile.

Ratchet approached a chair and sat beside the repair berth. "Nocturne, I understand you have been through a living hell, and the last thing I want is to make you feel even more uncomfortable, but please understand that I have to ask you some questions and perform a complete scan to evaluate your status and repair any physical damage you may have received."

She nodded slightly. Refusing would have been too suspicious; perhaps she could buy some time if she answered his questions, perhaps she could avoid a further examination if she proved to be functional enough…

"Are you in pain?" Ratchet asked.

"No… not much, at least. My head is sore but my self-repair circuits are already working on the damage."

"Yes, I can detect that, and my scans don't show any serious damage in your processor, but still we have to take all the precautions. As a former medic, you should know how delicate cerebro-shells are."

"Affirmative."

"When was the last time you recharged?"

"Last solar cycle."

"What about refuelling? Did the Decepticons provide you with energon regularly?"

She nodded, noticing how her affirmation seemed to surprise Ratchet; obviously he was expecting a negative. There was also a concerned expression on his face; discomfort would have been a more proper description. Nocturne knew he didn't know how to approach a certain delicate issue. She didn't blame him, but she had her own problems; she didn't know how she was going to respond without revealing, even if partially, what had really happened in the enemy base.

"Nocturne…" he started, "even though we barely said a word to each other when we worked in the Iacon Research Facility, I hope you were aware then that my biggest priority has always been my patients' welfare, a fact that hasn't changed."

Nocturne was somewhat surprised he remembered her. She had been assigned to that facility indeed, practically right after her creation, but she had spent most of the time working under Ratchet's assistants' orders. At that time she was nothing but a young scientist with remarkable engineering talent and an even bigger passion for acoustics.

"Yes, I'm aware of that," she replied with the shadow of a voice.

"Which is why I hope you will forgive my bluntness. Tact has never been my forte."

"I understand."

"Whilst you were prisoner of the Decepticons, we all feared they were… abusing you."

She hurried to shake her head in denial. She repented the gesture immediately, noticing Ratchet's confused countenance.

"No…" she said. "They didn't… I mean, they wanted to but…"

Rough language had never been regular in Nocturne's data banks, but she cursed herself. What was she doing, reacting so nervously? Obviously Ratchet knew there was something behind her words…

"Nocturne, I understand this must be very difficult for you to talk about, terribly painful and humiliating… Taking advantage of someone weaker to subdue them into fulfilling filthy and cowardly pleasures is one of the vilest crimes of all… and as we all know, the Decepticons have engaged in such practices since the beginning of the war. They are to be blamed for the severe decrease of the female population on Cybertron."

Yes, she knew all that, and yes, she had been assaulted by all kind of fears concerning her dignity when she had been taken prisoner in the first place. But what happened next… how could she say what had happened, if she couldn't put it a name herself?

"Imagining you at the Decepticons mercy was an unbearable thought. Nocturne, you don't have anything to be ashamed of. Being victimized is never the victim's fault. What you went through was an inferno, but every mechanoid in this base will do everything in their power to help you recover. And that includes me. Please trust me, you can talk to me, I can help you. I may not be the best talker but I'm a good listener, and right now your tranquillity is as important to me as your physical condition."

Of course, rape was everybody's certainty concerning her, it had to be. She repressed the thought, but Nocturne was sure that even that situation would have been easier to face than what had really happened.

She had to find her voice, she had to find a cover.

"I…" she managed to speak again, putting all her energy into her vocaliser. "I also thought that my fate was to become a common pleasure object… but the Decepticons needed me functional to operate my frequency decoder."

Ratchet was listening with all attention, but she was sure he wasn't even close to being convinced.

"I need to have clear mental patterns to operate it," she explained. "I guess that's why they… they didn't abuse me… physically…"

"I see…" Ratchet said, standing up and writing something on a data pad.

Primus, he wasn't believing her…

"Were you incarcerated? Who was in charge of you? Megatron?"

"N…no… he assigned me to one of his lieutenants… the… the C…Communications Officer."

_His_ name danced inside her vocaliser, unable to be pronounced. She knew that if she did, she wouldn't be able to hide her emotions.

"You mean Soundwave?"

A strong shock travelled through her body. Her outer appearance didn't show it, but from inside all her circuits were flirting with general failure. She thanked Primus that Ratchet wasn't scanning her in that precise moment.

"Yes…"

"Did he hurt you, tamper with your body or mind somehow? His sadism is well known among our ranks."

"He… he threatened to destroy my processor if I didn't operate the frequency decoder for him… I… I had no choice."

"That's completely understandable, please don't feel bad about it. But Optimus Prime is the one who has his own questions about that. My main interest is your welfare, Nocturne, only that."

Once again, she focused her glance on anything except Ratchet's face. She had to continue speaking, she had to avoid a complete physical examination by all means.

"He didn't hurt me, not physically, not mentally. He treated me as if I were a tool."

"I see… But as far as we know he wasn't the only Decepticon that had constant contact with you, is that correct?" Ratchet said very carefully, sitting beside her again.

The touch of Starscream's lecherous frame returned to Nocturne with unexpected force. She could remember his hands travelling over her body, his invasive mouth plates searching to take over hers, his masculinity at the edge of forcing his way into her…

"I… I didn't…"

"It's okay, Nocturne, once again I apologize for my bluntness… but if Starscream physically abused you, it's very probable that your intimate circuitry has been damaged…"

"No! It's not damaged… I mean… Blaster arrived just in time to prevent that Decepticon from… from raping me."

Finally, the word had been pronounced, and by her own vocalizer. And it wasn't the word that she was fearing, it hadn't been since the first moment _his_ hand had grazed her. Ever since that moment, she had known that rape was not a possibility anymore.

_S…Sound…_

She had to deny his name, block it. Doing so was her only cover, if she had any left. How could she deny she had had consensual intimacy with an enemy? How could her intimate circuitry hide it? Traces of his touch were still inside her, pulsing attuned to her spark. Mere physical pleasure would have been gone, disappeared like a momentarily thought, but she knew there was more, much more, behind what had happened between them.

A bond had been created, a bond she still wasn't able to understand, especially now that she felt so far away from who had created it, isolated from him.

"Whatever you say won't leave this room," Ratchet said with the softest tone of voice he had ever used. "I promise."

Nocturne tightened her hands with anguish. She didn't know what was happening to her. She felt disgusted by what had happened with Starscream, but that wasn't the main cause of her suffering. Did that make her a traitor to herself?

But she needed to focus. She had indeed been victimized, and medic Ratchet was expecting an answer, as was she.

"That Decepticon… Starscream… he… he harassed me from the moment I arrived at the Nemesis… He insisted I had to be… _assigned_… to him, but Megatron said I was a gift for… for the Communications Officer. That kept me safe for some cycles, but Starscream found a way to get to me… He… he touched me, hurt me… but Blaster saved me from a situation that could have been worse."

Nocturne wore out all the words she could say about the matter. She didn't know if it was enough but she couldn't go on, not when the pain in her spark was getting so intense.

Ratchet seemed to understand her anguish and stood up, giving her more space.

"You are exhausted, Nocturne, I can see that. In your current condition the best you can do is rest. Although protocol demands I perform a thorough examination on you, I will skip that, at least for today. I'll perform a general scan of your structural damage and will inject a tranquilizer into your fuel line to help you recharge."

"Yes… thank you…"

Nocturne was grateful for Ratchet's compassion, being spared from a complete examination meant her secrets could remain hidden within; hidden for another cycle at least...

-----------

As he carefully scanned every mechano inch of Nocturne's armour, Ratchet internally shook his head. The marks on her wrists exposed the fact that she had been chained, Primus knew for how long… Even though she had insisted that no intimate damage had been inflicted upon her, Ratchet had his doubts, or better said, he had his suspicions.

It wasn't strange for her to deny what had happened; it was to be expected. The image of that pretty and delicate femme chained to some cell in the depths of the Nemesis, submitted to the lecherous pleasures of the Decepticons, was unbearable. Ratchet couldn't help but admire how she was keeping herself together.

Blaster had briefly informed him of the conditions in which he had found Nocturne. One dent on her face and some slight damage to her lower lip component revealed the kind of treatment Starscream had given her. It was no secret that the Decepticon Second in Command had raped and killed many femmes since the war started. Why would he give a different treatment to some lonely Autobot femme? It was disgusting…

However, what caught Ratchet's attention was Nocturne's back. Any other mech wouldn't have noticed it, but his optics couldn't be fooled. One of Nocturne's back plates had been recently repaired. Due to what the repair couldn't hide, the wound couldn't have been caused by laser fire; it seemed more the work of something sharp, a dagger, or perhaps a claw…

But what intrigued him the most was the repair itself, done with high efficiency. He knew the Decepticons had an expert surgeon in Hook, but he also knew that the Constructicon had always been indifferent toward the suffering of others and only repaired his comrades in arms as a way of satisfying his perfectionist personality.

Who, then, had repaired Nocturne? And, most important, why?

Gently, he touched his index finger to the larger of the three marks, the contact immediately causing Nocturne to flinch.

"I'm sorry, Nocturne, I didn't mean to hurt you," he said as he hurried to pull his hand away; she shook her head slowly as if to say she was fine. "I couldn't help but notice that your back has sustained some damage recently. Could you tell me what happened?"

Ratchet waited in silence as Nocturne contemplated her answer; it had been over a breem since she had last said a word, but then again, he had barely said anything himself, just a few requests that Nocturne change her position or a brief explanation of what he was doing...

Nocturne frowned as she stared down at her hands resting nervously in her lap.

"It looks as though it was caused by something sharp... Nocturne, I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but it's important you tell me what happened. My guess is it was inflicted by a claw... Nocturne, was it one of the Cassetticons? Was it Ravage, or one of the condors? "

A dozen different emotions seemed to pass over her features, each one more painful to view than the last.

"N...no...it...it wasn't the Decepticons," she finally responded with a whisper of a voice. "It was before the attack... The space cruiser passed through an electromagnetic storm and it caused some turbulence. I...lost my balance and fell back on some equipment...silly really..."

Ratchet didn't need to see the way her hands twisted about themselves to know she lying; the space cruiser she had been travelling in had passed through that storm at least two cycles before she had been captured, and although they were nearly healed, her injuries were still too recent to have occurred then. There was no doubt they had been inflicted during her incarceration...

Yet, Nocturne chose to hide the truth from him, unwilling perhaps, to relive one of many moments of torture. Certain he wouldn't find an answer to the unexpected question playing on his mind, Ratchet continued.

"I understand... And can you tell me who did the repairs for you? As far as I was aware you were the only qualified medic on board the vessel."

Again, silence was Nocturne's immediate reply. She shifted uncomfortably on the repair berth as what seemed to be a look of fear coloured her features; Ratchet wished in that moment he could read her thoughts and spare her the interrogation.

"Meteoracer..." she said without further elaboration.

Internally, Ratchet sighed. He didn't want to pressure her any more than he had to, but he knew her recovery would not be found along a path paved with denial.

For a moment he considered challenging her, forcing her to admit what she'd been through... But as he looked at her fragile, hunched form, he realised he couldn't do that to her...

"Well, he did an excellent job. I'm satisfied that your injuries are healing as they should be, although I think you will be left with some faint scaring."

Nocturne nodded her head. "Yes...I thought that might be the case..."

"Anyway, I'm nearly done here, Nocturne. How're you holding up?"

"I'm fine..."

"We can take a break, if you like?"

"No...no, I'd rather you just continue..."

"The sooner it's over the better, huh? I can understand that. I won't be much longer, I promise."

As Nocturne nodded silently again, Ratchet repressed the need to sigh. She was suffering, there was no doubt about it, but aside from treating her physical injuries there was little he could but wait for her to talk.

And how long that would take, Ratchet had no idea.

----------

It wasn't the sensation of Ratchet's touch that had caused Nocturne to flinch; nor was it pain...physical pain at least. It was the memory that it awoke, the reminder of _his_ touch, the touch she would never again experience. Nocturne felt her spark sink further into despair, what had she done in her life to deserve such suffering?

She stared unfocussed across the room as Ratchet continued his examination, silence once again taking the place of uneasy conversation, spoken lies. Free from the immediate threat of being found out as a traitor, Nocturne's thoughts began to drift away from Ratchet, away from the Ark and its orange walls...

_Sound..._

Her spark dared to call to him, only to be stopped by her processor.

Had she not been under such scrutiny, Nocturne would have shaken her head. What was she doing, calling to him, waiting for his return to her mind and spark like some sick obsession? But even as her logic circuits attempted to reason with her spark, it called again, defiantly...

_Soundwa..._

Nocturne bit her lip as her body shivered slightly; she didn't notice the look of concern on Ratchet's face as he glanced up at her. She felt so empty, as if all the fluids had been drained from her body, all the circuits, cogs, computers, wires and tubes removed so that she was nothing but an empty shell...

An empty shell with a throbbing spark, desperately reaching out for the one thing that could make her whole again.

_S...Sound..._

"_No. Don't say his name,"_ her processor commanded. _"You can't have him, it's not meant to be..."_

Nocturne offlined her optics, drowning the orange walls that called her traitor with infinite darkness. Her programming was faulty, she was certain of it; what else could explain her desire, her _need_, to be with _him_, to feel his arms around her, to feel his mind and spark, his very essence embracing her own?Her spark ached, stretching out beyond its limits, finding nothing.

She wanted him.

She _needed_ him...

And then it happened...

_Soundwave!_

Her processor lost the battle, a single word condemning her.

_Where are you? Please..._

"Ok, Nocturne, we're done here."

Ratchet's voice pulled Nocturne abruptly back to reality, her blue optics blinking in surprise as the orange walls returned.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked with concern, obviously noticing her disturbed demeanour.

_Please...please answer me..._

"Y...yes, I'm fine," she replied. "I...I just need a good recharge cycle. That's all..."

Ratchet looked at her in silence for what seemed to be an eternity; once again Nocturne was sure he didn't believe her. But in truth that didn't matter anymore, not when the walls still screamed traitor, not when her spark screamed to be heard...

_I don't want to feel this emptiness..._

"If you're sure there's nothing else bothering you, then I'll let you go and get that recharge. Although you have sustained some damage to your structure, I'm confident that it will heal without my intervention. As for your head, it will probably be a bit sore for a cycle or two, but that's normal. If you start to feel unwell, or start having problems with things like your coordination or sensory systems, then I want you to come to me immediately, ok? Damaged cerebro shells are something that shouldn't be ignored, and it's always better to be safe than sorry."

Nocturne nodded in silence, barely hearing Ratchet's words over the storm within.

_I don't want to be alone...where are you?_

_Traitor..._

"I'd also like to schedule an appointment for you to come and see me in two cycles' time. I know it's probably the last thing you want to go through, Nocturne, but I'm bound by protocol to undertake a full examination of your systems. It's difficult for me to evaluate your status completely without it. I promise I will be discrete, and will do my best to make it as comfortable as such a situation can be. If you would like to have someone sit with you while I'm examining you, that's fine."

Again, Nocturne nodded silently. Two cycles... Two cycles and her secret would be revealed...

_Traitor!_

_I need you Soundwave...please, I need you..._

"Do you have any questions? Would you like to have some energon?"

"No...thank you..."

_Traitor...traitor...!!_

"This probably won't mean much to you right now, Nocturne, but you've been incredibly brave through all this. I can't possibly begin to imagine what you've been through, what you're still going through, but I promise you it will get better. I promise. And as I said before, I'm here if you ever want someone to talk to, it doesn't matter what time of day it is, ok? Now, if there is nothing else I can do for you, I'll give you that tranquilizer and get Blaster to take you to your new quarters. Normally I'd keep you in the Repair Bay for observation, but I think the sooner you're able to settle in, the better. Is that ok with you?"

_Soundwave...don't do this to me...please..._

"Yes, thank you, Ratchet. You...you've been very kind..."

_You don't deserve to wear the Autobot insignia..._

_Soundwave? _

"It's the least I can do," Ratchet said as he took Nocturne's left arm and looked for a suitable port. "Now, I'm only going to give you a very mild dose, just to help you to relax. As you'd know, it's much better that your systems go into recharge on their own rather than being forced."

Nocturne could feel the yellow liquid making its way through her fuel line as soon as Ratchet injected it. It felt warm, hot almost, pulsing through every tube, every limb, every system.

_SOUNDWAVE?!_

_You don't deserve happiness..._

"You should start to feel it working soon, if you want to take some time to explore your new quarters or perhaps have a cleansing session that's fine, but don't overtax yourself. I want you to get as much rest as possible."

"Ok..."

"I think Blaster is still waiting outside, he'll show you the way to your quarters."

_Where are you? Where are you? WHERE ARE YOU?_

Nocturne slid slowly off the repair berth and took two steps forward; the first two steps of freedom. Ratchet watched her carefully, the expression on his face a mixture of compassion and concern. He gestured towards the door with one hand whilst moving to guide her with the other; Nocturne opened her mouth to thank him again but found she could no longer find the words...

_Soundwave, I'm begging you! Please! Tell me where you are... I can't find you!_

_You are a traitor!_

Suddenly fatigue began to sweep through her systems, swift and overpowering like the Decepticon attack that had started her suffering. Nocturne moved to take her third step but her body could no longer support her weight and she found herself falling; her knees hit the ground with a dull clang.

"Nocturne? What's wrong, Nocturne?"

_Where are you?_

Her spark continued its desperate search as a dark, featureless figure moved within the haze of accusing orange. She could feel gentle hands on her shoulders, holding her firmly.

"Nocturne, can you tell me what's wrong? Are you in pain? Do you feel sick?"

_Please... Where are you?_

_Traitor!_

Nocturne felt as though she was drowning, nothing but voices and agonising emptiness surrounding her. What was wrong? She didn't understand...

"Nocturne, can you hear me?"

She wanted to respond but her vocaliser failed to work. She felt herself fall forward...

_I can't find you._

_Traitor!_

"It's ok, Nocturne, it's ok..."

Hands, guiding her, lying her down...

_I can't find you. I can't find you..._

_Traitor! Traitor!!_

Darkness came, smothering the walls, the hands, the voices...

All but the voice of her spark...

_I can't find you, I can't find you, I can't find you..._

The emptiness...

_I can't find you._

Oblivion.

_To be continued._

* * *

_Please let us know what you think, your feedback is always welcome :-)_


	39. Dissonante

**Chapter 39**

**Dissonante**

"I still don't understand why ya didn't wait for Hook, boss. He'd cure you in a blink of an optic, I'd guess…" Rumble said, holding Soundwave's right arm and helping him to sit on one of his workbenches whilst Frenzy did the same with the left arm.

"Hook's surgical expertise: questionable. Self-repairs: logical procedure."

"Yeah, that's what you always say, though Hook's supposed to be THE doctor…"

"Rumble, leave. Assignment: assume my surveillance shift. Frenzy, stay."

There was no wind inside the Nemesis, but both Cassetticons felt a cold breeze around them. It had been a long time since they had sensed that roughness coming from their master. To a foreign audio his voice would have sounded the same, but his creations could detect any alteration in his usual monotone.

"Me?" Rumble said, after the initial surprise. "Cover your shift? But Soundwave… Everybody knows I suck at surveillance… 'Sides, that console has like a zillion buttons…"

"Order will not be repeated. Leave, Rumble."

Rumble felt one last tremor in his spark before leaving. Soundwave hadn't scolded him, hadn't said one rude word to him, but the uneasy feeling was a tangible presence in the link.

Frenzy gave his twin a helpless look before he exited Soundwave's quarters. After the door closed he turned around, not daring to look at his master's optical visor.

"Uh… can I get ya something, boss? Energon?"

Soundwave's arm raised and pointed toward a cabinet. "Seize the tool box."

Frenzy hurried to the cabinet, but stopped and looked confused at the numerous drawers on it.

"Huh… where is it?" he asked.

"The tool box has been in the same drawer for 5.7 thousand vorns. Its location should be known to you."

"Huh, yeah it should be but… I don't remember, I'm sure I've seen it before but I just didn't pay attention…"

"Its location should be known to you," Soundwave repeated, his voice colder than ever.

Frenzy's hands shivered when they started to search through the drawers, knowing perfectly well that behind him Soundwave's patience was decreasing, if he had any left at that point.

"Increase your speed."

Soundwave's voice was stoic, slow, frozen as ice, but Frenzy knew what was beneath.

"Increase your speed," Soundwave repeated.

Frenzy couldn't take the pressure anymore and in his rush made some of the drawers collapse, the tool box falling to the floor with a sonorous thud.

"Ah… I… I'm sorry, I…"

"Seize the tools and return," was the reply.

Frenzy hurried to obey, gathering as he could the tools and putting them back in the small metallic container. Then he ran toward Soundwave and put the box on the workbench, right beside his creator.

"Initiate repairs," Soundwave ordered, not even glancing at his youngest creation.

"Huh… what? Me? But I'm no medic… Did you blow a fuse...?"

Soundwave's head rotated and his optical visor fixated on Frenzy like the sight of a weapon.

"Initiate repairs," he repeated, this time making his impatience more than clear.

Frenzy climbed to the surface of the workbench and tried to focus his attention on the big wound on Soundwave's torso. Sparking circuits received him.

"I…I… what am I supposed to do…?"

"Knowledge concerning basic repairs has been given to you and your siblings since creation," Soundwave replied. "Ignorance or hesitation won't be tolerated."

Soundwave was not lying. It was true that he had instructed all his creations in a vast amount of scientific knowledge, but unlike their non-bipedal siblings, Frenzy and Rumble had never been receptive to what they considered nothing more than boring lessons. The twins' volatile behaviour had always kept them away from anything related to science.

"But… but… that seems serious, Soundwave… maybe you should let Hook…"

Fast as a missile, Soundwave's hand moved and brutally grasped Frenzy's wrist, forcing him to get closer.

"The principle of repairing burning circuits is basic. Frenzy, enunciate."

"Aaaaahh… you're hurting me…"

"Enunciate!"

Frenzy couldn't resist anymore. Soundwave knew, he was sure he knew. His creator knew he had been involved in the female Autobot's escape, and now he was going to make him pay. This had nothing to do with the occasional scolds Soundwave had given him in the past. Soundwave was angry. For the first time in his life, Frenzy was seeing his master's anger, and for the first time in thousands of vorns, Frenzy was terrified.

"Soundwave, please!! I swear I didn't know the Autobots were coming, it was Starscream who…!"

"Principle number one states that burning circuits must be severed from the core's net before initiating any repairs. Repeat it."

"B-b-but Soundwave…"

"Repeat it!"

It happened again. Frenzy's optical circuits started to leak. Embarrassing tears fell down his face as he managed to speak. "P---p---principle… number one s-states… t-that… burning circ… circ… circuits must be severed… Soundwave, please no more! Please…"

Without releasing Frenzy's wrist, Soundwave took a laser scalpel from the tool box and forced his creation to take it.

"Start cutting," he said. "Don't leave a single burned circuit attached."

It was unbearable. Frenzy couldn't look at the damage on Soundwave's frame. It was his fault, he knew it was his fault, and Soundwave knew it too.

The telepath's powerful grasp made Frenzy's hand approach the smoking wound. Frenzy knew that releasing the laser scalpel was not an option. He would be forced to cut, to inflict pain on his master, even more pain than that he had delivered to him already…

"The order will not be repeated," Soundwave said coldly.

"B-but…but I can't…Soundwave, please…I…I don't want to…"

Soundwave tightened his grip on Frenzy's wrist, his silence more foreboding than any spoken threat. The Cassetticon realized he had reached the limit of Soundwave's temper; further resistance would only result in further punishment…

Slowly, he lowered the laser scalpel into the gaping wound on Soundwave's torso; it was ironic to think that his master's powerful grip was the only thing keeping his hand steady in that moment. Frenzy studied the mess of burned circuits before singling out his first target and, biting his lip component in fear, made his first incision.

A fleeting flash of Soundwave's visor was enough to tell Frenzy that he'd made a mistake, and no doubt had caused his creator some pain as well.

"Your repair: insufficient," Soundwave stated icily.

Frenzy examined the circuit again and understood his error; his cut had only partially severed the connection.

"I…I'm sorry, S-soundwave… I…I'll do it right next time…"

With a tentative hand he continued to work, tears streaming down his cheeks, blurring his vision. Frenzy drew the scalpel lightly over the circuit again, the hiss that accompanied his action making the young Decepticon feel sick.

"Cut deeper," Soundwave instructed harshly, his hand never leaving Frenzy's wrist.

"B-but…but…"

He couldn't do it; he couldn't continue inflicting pain on his creator like that… Small black fingers released the laser scalpel, allowing the instrument to fall to the workbench with a clatter. Giving into terror, Frenzy began to struggle.

Soundwave's visor flashed dangerously as he glared at his youngest creation; never before had Frenzy seen such rage in him. The communicator picked up the scalpel with slow, deliberate movements, and forced it back into Frenzy's shivering hand.

"Cut. Deeper."

Soundwave's command was accompanied by a rough tug on Frenzy's arm, pulling the retreating Cassetticon back to his side.

"P---p---please…" Frenzy begged as tears streamed unashamedly down his face. "Don't…d-don't make me do this…"

"Resume repairs."

"Soundwave…please!"

The telepath tightened his grip again, causing Frenzy to wince in pain.

"Okay…okay…" Frenzy submitted piteously, "I'm sorry…I…I'll fix it…p-please…please let go, you're…you're hurting m-me…"

Soundwave didn't loosen his grip, rather he pulled Frenzy towards him again. The young cassette felt his body shudder as he looked from Soundwave's burning visor to his damaged torso again; he deserved all this, he knew it…

Wiping away tears with his free hand, Frenzy leaned in closer and carefully applied the laser scalpel to another of Soundwave's damaged circuits. As he pulled the instrument away he realized he'd again made the same mistake, the revelation instantly confirmed by Soundwave's brutal response.

Frenzy yelped in terror as a sudden bolt of pain shot through his systems; it lasted for only an astro second but Frenzy understood its origin and intent immediately.

"Repetition of mistakes: unacceptable," Soundwave said evenly. "Cut deeper."

With a trembling hand the Cassetticon cut again; he knew he had failed when Soundwave again gave him a fleeting glimpse of his pain.

"I'm s-sorry…p-please stop, I'm sorry…"

"Deeper."

Soundwave's visor flared viciously.

The door hissed open, an imposing but saving shadow bathed both creator and creation.

Soundwave's hand eased its pressure, and Frenzy used the opportunity to release himself and run as fast as he could toward the exit, almost falling against Megatron's leg.

"What the slag is wrong with him?" Megatron scowled, glancing from the departing Cassetticon to Soundwave.

Soundwave took the fallen laser scalpel and started to apply it on himself.

"Frenzy's repairing skills: a failure," was all he said.

"That doesn't surprise me," Megatron replied, approaching his wounded lieutenant. "But Frenzy and Rumble don't exist for their repairing skills."

Soundwave didn't reply. The light of the laser scalpel blinked on his face.

"You're not using painkillers, I can see," Megatron said. "That doesn't surprise me either, although how such stubbornness can exist in your so called logical mind is beyond my comprehension."

Soundwave stopped his work momentarily and addressed his leader. "Waste of medical resources on minor damage: unnecessary."

"Waste? Waste is what we do best in this base, so spare me the nonsense, Soundwave! Now, where do you have the painkillers?"

"Lord Megatron…"

"Spare me the Lord Megatron routine too! Where are they, Soundwave?"

Soundwave remained silent but pointed toward the tool box beside him.

"Of course, how foolish of me not to compute it. I'm much better at inflicting damage than repairing it," Megatron said, extracting a crystal tube with a greenish liquid inside. "Now, I'm not so ignorant as to not know that this is supposed to be injected into your fuel line, but I would like to know an alternative because you slaggin' severed your fuel line near the wound and complicated everything!"

"Energon leak had to be stopped…"

"Don't take me for a fool, Soundwave, I already know that! As I know you well enough to sense your rage. Whatever happened here today, I don't blame you for it, know that. And know this too, I will initiate an investigation into the events of this cycle. There is no way a bunch of Autobots could infiltrate our base helped only by senseless courage."

Soundwave nodded in silence as Megatron found a port to insert the painkillers into his fuel line.

Megatron took the laser scalpel and started to work on Soundwave's burned circuits, without bothering to ask if the painkillers were already acting or not.

"The Autobots won't get away with this. They will pay for this mockery with their lives! You may have lost your slave, Soundwave, but I give you my word we will recover her, or destroy her in the process. One thing is certain, those Autobot losers won't have this victory, and not at my expense!"

Soundwave remained silent, finding little comfort in his Commander's words. He wasn't reading Megatron's thoughts – as easy as it could have been if he wanted to – but he could predict what was coming next with incredible ease. After several kliks of foreboding stillness, in which the only sound to be heard was the hiss and crackle of the laser scalpel, the words Soundwave had been dreading made themselves heard.

"But do not think, Soundwave, that I haven't noticed your insubordination," Megatron said sternly, his optics narrowing as he continued his work. "This is the second time you have disobeyed a direct order in less than a decacycle."

Silence was Soundwave's response; indeed he had ignored Megatron's order to remain in the Repair Bay, but he had a very good reason for doing so, and he knew his leader knew it. The communicator braced himself for the imminent, unwanted conversation, struggling to control raging the storm within.

"Why didn't you wait for Hook as ordered?" Megatron asked with an almost cynical tone, his optics narrowed dangerously.

"Hook is incompetent," was Soundwave's measured reply.

"Incompetent? That is a word that I could assign to most of my soldiers, but definitely not to Hook. Your prejudices against him have lasted long enough, not to mention they are unworthy of the logic you are so proud to follow in each of your actions."

"Facts speak for themselves. Hook has proven his incompetence on more than one occasion."

Megatron stopped his improvised repair work and retreated his hand from Soundwave's frame, the blue flame of the laser scalpel dying like a lost hope.

"One occasion in particular, you mean," Megatron said coldly, not slightly caring for tact. "You still blame Hook for Vita's death, I see."

"His mistake resulted in termination."

"Termination was the likely outcome whether he had discovered the leak earlier or not. She was as good as dead when she was pulled from the wreckage; it was Hook's intervention that gave her those final breems."

"Further investigations demonstrated that alternative methods would have increased probabilities of salvation. Hook's medical choice: inappropriate."

"Further investigations? Carried out by yourself, I suppose."

"Affirmative."

Megatron placed the laser scalpel on the workbench and stared at his lieutenant with cold, harsh optics. "How much longer is this going to last, Soundwave? As much as I appreciate you as my most loyal warrior, you must be aware that I'm disappointed as well. Know that I don't underestimate your loss, but this is a war we are fighting. Casualties are expected, but for the same reason weak behaviors such as mourning are not acceptable. Bond mates, affections and any kind of conformist concepts are forbidden to us, because the moment we embrace weakness we will lose our individuality and the resolution needed to fight for our rightful goals. Why I have to repeat these words to you after so many thousands of vorns is unexplainable, especially considering you were with me ever since the idea of giving a name to our rage was nothing but an impossible dream. Now tell me, has the loss of your slave aggravated your obviously still open wound? Why, Soundwave? Is there something you conveniently forgot to tell me about that female Autobot?"

Soundwave didn't reply immediately. It was amazing how Megatron could see through him even better than his own Cassettes. His leader was not a telepath and lacked of the slightest sensitivity to allow feelings such as compassion and understanding to cloud his mental thoughts, but yet he could read Soundwave like a data pad. No face mask, no cold and unemotional attitude could present a barrier against Megatron.

"Negative," he finally said, knowing perfectly well that Megatron knew he was lying.

…………

Frenzy couldn't feel the floor beneath him, but he could feel his head between his arms, his fingers shivering against his knee joints, making that shameful, unbearable noise.

The sound of his cowardice, the sound of his treason…

How many tears had he shed? Could he even count them? All he knew was that they weren't enough, that no matter how much he had changed into whatever creature that expressed pain through that disgusting and liquid way, his suffering wouldn't end.

He had crossed a line he never thought to cross, an invisible and formerly inexistent line, now as thick and sharp as a sword, and heavier than one Universe that Frenzy was sure he would never understand.

Was that maturity? Was that termination?

"Oh, here you are. What are ya doin' here, all by yourself? I thought you were repairin' Soundwave."

Rumble's voice startled him. Frenzy realized how much of a mess he had to be in that moment, if he had failed to feel his twin's proximity. The link was silent, shut down by his own pain and remorse.

"Nah… I couldn't do it, so he… he chose to repair himself," Frenzy managed to say, not daring to look up at his brother's face.

An uncomfortable silence pended between both twins. But it wasn't the oddity of that fact, but all the unspoken but known things that were burning them like flames.

"_Why did you do it?"_

Frenzy's hands trembled before closing around his bowed head. The fact that Rumble was using the link to communicate with him spoke of how serious the situation was. Rumble never despised the use of spoken words, only when words were unbearable to pronounce.

But words were useless, an obstacle in a situation in which everything had been said, except perhaps for recriminations. The weight of Rumble's disappointment was crushing Frenzy, and for the first time his life he began to understand how the gears of sadness rotated.

He would have liked to beg for his twin's forgiveness, but he knew there was nothing he could say or do to eradicate an impossible betrayal. In just a couple of cycles he had betrayed his creator and his closest sibling. There was no hope left for him.

The black clouds increased their density when a very familiar energy invaded the link, for once not caring about stealth. When the door opened, Frenzy didn't dare to look at the newcomer.

"_I would like to know why I had to go all the way down this place to request an explanation from you, Frenzy," _Ravage said through the link, accompanying his words with an audible growl.

Rumble turned around. "Ravage! When did you come back? Are Laserbeak and Buzzsaw with ya?"

"_The last thing I heard was that you are supposed be covering Soundwave's surveillance shift, Rumble."_

"Huh… yeah, actually… but I asked Reflector to cover for me. He owes me a couple of favours, ya know?"

"_Rumble: shut up. Your excuses are as unrequested as your presence."_

"Hey!"

"_I'm still waiting, Frenzy."_

Frenzy remained motionless, as much as the shivering of his body allowed him to. For a moment he had thought Rumble could be a decent distraction for Ravage, but it had been a fleeting fantasy. His older brother was demanding explanations, and he wouldn't leave without them.

"_Look at me when I speak to you, Frenzy!"_

Ravage's growl left no doubt about his anger. Frenzy obeyed, the authority of his eldest sibling as tangible as his own guilt.

Ravage grimaced with disgust when he caught sight of the human-like sign of weakness in which Frenzy was starting to become an expert. _"Tears? Is that a new way to express how pathetic you are? You repulse me."_

Rumble stepped forward. "Hey, stop it, Ravage! What's gotten into you? Frenzy's had a very bad day!"

"_A bad day he brought on himself, am I correct, brother? Are you going to let Rumble fight your battles again, or are you going to start to be a mech for once in your life?"_

"I… I…"

"_Decepticons don't hesitate!"_

Frenzy bowed his head, new tears coming out from his optics.

Ravage's contempt couldn't have been deeper. _"I see… I wonder if you are using the right badge, 'brother'."_

"Okay, that is enough!" Rumble cried, stepping between his two siblings. "You have no slaggin' right…"

"_Don't I? I'll tell you what gives me the right. I'm your eldest sibling, and thus your superior, not to mention the fact that Soundwave was seriously injured because of what I suspect was Frenzy's doing!"_

"The boss's alright… and Megatron is not blaming him for what happened," Rumble said like an automat.

"_Because Megatron knows Soundwave is not to be blamed. If he knew about the real culprit, on the other hand…"_

"You don't have proof! It's our brother you're talking about, Ravage!"

"_All I know is that no brother of mine would cry like a human sparkling! Or tell me, are you proud of his tears, Rumble? I understand you want to protect him because he's your twin, but you too must have the need for an explanation. He owes that to us."_

Rumble was going to say something but no sound came from his vocalizer. That was the moment in which Frenzy knew he had lost his twin brother too.

Satisfied with Rumble's silence, Ravage slowly approached his crying sibling, stopping very close to his hunched frame. _"Fear… I can smell it. And guilt… that is a fog you cannot dissipate. And what do I see, on your right wrist? Is that a trace of your creator's anger, Frenzy? Answer me!"_

Rumble also glanced at the dent on Frenzy's wrist, surprised he hadn't noticed it before.

"_Oh yes, Soundwave can lose his temper too, my brothers. He hasn't done it in fifty thousand vorns, but logic dictates he is about to do so. And who would blame him? He lost what was a valuable possession to him, he was humiliated in his own dominion… I ask you again, Frenzy. What was your role in Soundwave's disgrace?"_

"It wasn't meant to go down like that," Frenzy mumbled after several moments of agonising silence. "Starscream said he was going to get rid of the Autobot...he was going to take her to Kaon... He...he promised me no one would get hurt...he promised me that nothing would go wrong..."

"And you believed that scum sucker?! Frenzy, what were you..."

"_Silence, Rumble,"_ Ravage commanded with a growl. _"So you admit your guilt then, Frenzy? How very big of you. Let's see how Megatron will react to the news that you allowed Autobots into the base..."_

"NO!" Frenzy wailed in desperation. "I swear I didn't know anything about them!"

"_Liar!" _

"I'm not lying, I swear! It…it was all planned out, they…they were gonna sneak her out, Starscream and Swindle, without anyone knowing about it… But then Starscream started things early…at least, I thought it was him…and I was so confused… And then Rumble…" the red cassette glanced momentarily up at his twin, addressing him directly. "You started goin' on about an Autobot attack…you wanted to see what was goin' on…but…but I couldn't let you. You…you woulda found out about the plan an'…an'… I...I didn't know what to do, I...I just panicked. And then when the link went quiet...and Soundwave...Soundwave was hurt..."

Frenzy buried his face in his arms again, his shivering body wracked by grief.

"It...it wasn't meant to happen like that...I swear..."

Silence descended upon the small storage unit, the agonizing void broken only by Frenzy's agonized sobbing. Ravage turned harshly away from his brother, his disgust more than clear. Rumble, on the other hand, remained still, staring sadly at his twin.

"But why?" he finally whispered.

Frenzy looked up at Rumble, no longer trying to hide his tears. Suddenly his optics seemed brighter, as if his grief was giving way to some other emotion...

"I had to!" he said firmly. "Soundwave…Soundwave was disgracing Vita's memory and…and I had to do something…I…I had to get rid of that Autobot! I had to do it, for Vita!"

"_Vita?"_ Ravage growled as he turned viciously on his youngest brother. _"This situation has nothing to do with her, and for you to think that it does just proves how pathetically immature you are! Vita would have been so ashamed to see what you have become, brother. You soil her name, using it as an excuse to cover your treason."_

"No…no, you don't understand…"

"_Oh, I understand, brother. I understand that you are an idiot, a coward and a traitor. Consider yourself lucky that my main concern right now is Soundwave's wellbeing. But know this, Frenzy, when I am finished speaking with our creator, you _will_ be hearing from me again, understood? I am not finished with you yet, not by a long shot. Rumble, return to your surveillance duties immediately."_

"But…"

"_NOW, Rumble."_

Ravage turned and stalked out of the room, his black paintjob shining viciously in the dim lights of the outside stood staring at his twin for a moment more, before following his eldest sibling.

Frenzy gazed blankly at the doorway before once again hanging his head in shame. Emptiness consumed him, despair and guilt mixing together in a potent elixir.

In that moment Frenzy was certain redemption would never be found.

_To be continued._

_

* * *

  
_

_As predicted, things are getting even more intense. Pain is a hydra of countless heads. Some of them have already showed up, others are still crawling in the shadows. _

_Thanks for reading. Your reviews are very welcomed :o)_


	40. Fermata

**Chapter 40**

**Fermata**

It was a simple door, and yet in that moment the metal that stood between Blaster and the Repair Bay seemed so cruel and impenetrable. Despite the firm grip his Supreme Commander had on his shoulders, the Autobot Communications Officer continued to pound his clenched fists against the unwanted barrier, his actions fuelled by untamed desperation.

"Let me in!" he pleaded at the top of his voice. "Please, Nocturne, tell them to let me in! You don't have to do this alone!"

"Blaster, you need to calm yourself," Optimus said firmly as he pulled his friend away from the door. "You won't do Nocturne any favours behaving like this. You know Ratchet is an excellent medic and he will take good care her. So I implore you, Blaster, calm down and let Ratchet do his job. In the mean time, I want you to come with me to my office; we need to talk."

Blaster violently pulled himself from Optimus' grip and rounded on him, anger clearly expressed in his twisted expression.

"Calm down? You want me to _calm down_?!" Blaster shouted aggressively; Optimus stared at him, unmoving. "And how do you expect me to do that? I have just rescued the femme I love from the vilest depths of the Pit itself; I witnessed her torture, I carried her unconscious body for thousands of miles unsure if she would ever come online again, and now I'm thrown out of the Repair Bay when I should be at her side. Slag that, Optimus!"

"I say it again, Blaster," Optimus said evenly, "we need to talk."

"You've got that right. This is your fault. If you had acted when she was first taken, she wouldn't be in the Repair Bay right now. You could have spared her such unspeakable tortures but instead..."

"This is not a conversation we should be having in such a public place, Blaster. Please, come to my office where we can discuss this fully."

"What's the matter? Scared that someone will hear the truth? Well I say let them. Let them all hear about how Optimus Prime condemned one of our own!"

For the first time that cycle, the Autobot leader's own anguish was made clear in his expression. "For your information, Blaster," he said calmly, "I had arranged a party to launch a rescue attempt in two cycles' time. It pains me to tell you this but you didn't know about the mission because I knew I couldn't trust you in your currently altered mood. I would never have allowed Nocturne to remain prisoner of the Decepticons, I would never have abandoned her."

Blaster growled as he began to pace back and forth across the corridor, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. "Yeah, well you sure could have fooled me."

"Blaster, I don't think you understand the seriousness of what you did today. Did you stop to think about what could have happened? You disregarded my orders and led three of my officers into a situation that could have resulted in their deaths. Did you think about the risks you were exposing them to?"

"They're all grown mechs, they made the decision for themselves."

"That is true, but it is still inexcusable. And what about Nocturne? Did you even consider that what you were doing could have made things worse? She could have been killed, Blaster, do you realise that? It was by pure luck that you managed to get out of there. And now you behave like this, demanding that you get your way? I'm sorry, Blaster, but you are acting irrationally and I cannot allow this to continue."

Blaster stopped his pacing and glared fiercely at his leader. His temper was reaching new heights as he felt the energon in his fuel lines begin to boil; had it been any other mech standing before him he would have punched him until his face was a mangled wreck. Instead he moved to the wall, optics fixed on his opposition, fists still clenched.

"And tell me, Optimus, what would you have done? What would you have done if it had been Elita-1, hm? You can't tell me that you would have let her remain in the Nemesis for so many cycles; you can't tell me that you would be waiting out here, helpless, while she was in the Repair Bay so terrified she can hardly compute her surroundings! I had no choice, Optimus. You left me with no choice. I couldn't stand idly by while those monsters..." Blaster turned away from his Commander, repulsion and devastation twisting his features.

"Blaster, I understand how you feel, but..."

"NO," Blaster spat harshly as he again began to pace. "I don't want to hear your excuses anymore. You say that you had a rescue planned to commence in two cycles' time? Well let me tell you, Optimus Prime, you would have been too late. _I_ was too late, another two cycles and you would have been bringing back an empty shell. Slag!"

Blaster accompanied his final cry with a brutal punch to the wall before falling helplessly to his knees, his anger dissipating like smoke. Head bowed he remained silent and motionless, totally defeated.

Optimus Prime didn't respond immediately, it was obvious from the look in his optics that Blaster's words had had an impact on him. When he spoke again, however, his voice was as firm as ever. "Do not think that I wanted things to be like this, Blaster." He moved to stand beside his Communications Officer. "If I could have done things differently, if I could have turned back time to prevent this from happening, I would have. But sadly, what's done is done and we must face that reality with the same courage and strength that we take into every battle."

Blaster shook his head. "The Nocturne I knew is gone, Optimus. The Decepticons destroyed her... The image of her, chained up while that filthy, disgusting, son-of-a-glitch raped her...I will never be able to erase that from my memory. _Never_. And if I can't erase it...Primus...how will Nocturne ever be able to erase it? She was _raped_, Optimus. What I saw...what I saw was only one of Primus knows how many times and I...I..."

Words failed Blaster as his body began to shiver uncontrollably, his pain reaching new levels so utterly unbearable. He felt Optimus' strong hand on his shoulder, but his Commander's comforting gesture meant little to him in that moment.

"I can't begin to imagine what it was like for you to witness that, Blaster, nor can I ever know what it was like for Nocturne. I won't pretend that things will be easy for either of you, despite what the humans say time does not heal all wounds...but it does ease the pain. Take your courage from the fact that she is still functional, Blaster."

Slowly, Blaster looked up at Optimus, his face stricken with grief. "I need to be with her, Optimus," he said with a whisper of a voice. "Please, let me be with her..."

"I'm sorry, Blaster, but Nocturne requested that she be left alone with Ratchet, it wouldn't be proper for me to go against her wishes in such a situation."

"But Optimus, she didn't know what she was saying! The Decepticons have messed with her mind, she isn't thinking straight..."

"Be that as it may, Blaster, I still can't let you back into the Repair Bay. However, I will allow you to wait here until Ratchet has finished his examination, and if Ratchet allows it, you may see her then."

Blaster nodded silently, no longer able to put his grief into words.

"Our discussion of today's events is not over, Blaster, I need you to be aware of that. I will be speaking to Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Mirage about their involvement shortly, but I will delay our conversation until you've had some time to calm down. And speaking of being calm, let me remind you that Ratchet is in charge of the Repair Bay. If he decides that Nocturne is not in a condition to receive visitors, then you are to comply with his decision and give Nocturne the space that she needs. She is facing a very long road to recovery, but you need to know that we will be doing all that we can to help her find her way. I know Nocturne means a lot to you, and as her closest friend here she will no doubt be relying on you for support. I therefore cannot stress to you how important it is that you regain control of your emotions; acting irrationally as you have been will only serve to increase her anxieties. Please think about that, Blaster, and take care of yourself. I will summon you in the morning."

Still on his knees, Blaster didn't lift his head to watch his Supreme Commander walk away, too empty to do anything but stare blindly at the floor and wait.

As Optimus let himself fall on the wide chair of his private chambers, he realized that rest was a concept that he had been denied since his juvenile and careless days when he was still Orion Pax. Ever since becoming Optimus Prime and thus Supreme Commander of the Autobot forces, his tranquility – not to mention his sanity – had been tested again and again. Everybody expected him to resolve any problem, no matter how impossible it seemed. But sometimes the burden was too heavy, sometimes his good judgment had problems overcoming his guilt.

But he didn't even have those slight moments to analyze the errors of his ways. There was always something that reminded him that his duties were far bigger than his preoccupations. He couldn't afford the luxury of hesitation when many things depended on the strength of his will.

* * *

When a visitor requested access to his chambers he granted it immediately, his fatigue left behind for the sake of what was really important.

"I'm sorry, Optimus, I know it's late…" Ratchet said, looking honestly upset for disturbing the moment of privacy of his Commander and friend.

"Don't mention it, Ratchet. I would have summoned you anyway. What's Nocturne's condition?"

"As a doctor, I can tell you that her worst damage is a mild concussion caused by a knock to the head's right lateral plate…"

"The doctor is not the one that guided you here, Ratchet. Please speak what's really on your processor," Optimus said, signaling to the chair in front of his desk.

Ratchet sat heavily. Optimus regretted his recent recriminations. Obviously they were other mechs that had preoccupations as big as his.

"It's hard for me to say this, Optimus… but I'm confused."

"Foreign words for you indeed, my friend. Please continue."

"I'm very good at repairing processors, but inner circuitry and cerebral shells do not integrate with what we could call the soul of a mech, to use human terms… Thoughts, feelings… how could I possibly examine them, simple doctor as I am…? I'm no telepath."

"Please don't degrade yourself, Ratchet. Unfortunately, recent events forbade us the mistake of being naïve concerning Nocturne's state of mind… The horrors she might have been submitted to would definitely alter her mood."

"Mmmh, I know… but still, seeing it with my own optics has been an optic opener… I'm not used to this, Prime. I'm trained to save lives, but not minds… I'm ashamed to say that I don't feel able to help Nocturne."

Optimus Prime folded his arms across his chest and bowed his head, preoccupation more than clear in his serious countenance. "Is the situation that bad?"

Ratchet shook his head sadly. "Worse… I suspect she might have been brutalized beyond our worst fears. I'm not an expert on the matter, but I think at some point she established a firewall in her memory banks in an attempt to block a reality that describing as unbearable would be a complete understatement. The result was the creation of some sort of denial program, which became Nocturne's only protection during her stay in the Nemesis. Unfortunately, the damage was very severe and the program remains active."

"Blaster seems to agree with you," Optimus said, remembering with grief the conversation he had had with the Autobot Communications Officer. "And despite my opinion on Blaster's own altered personality component, he was the one who witnessed the kind of treatment the Decepticons were giving Nocturne."

"About that… Nocturne herself admitted Starscream's attack, although she insists it wasn't as serious as we believe."

"Her denial program acting, according to your first analysis."

"Exactly. I found a significant amount of tranquilizers running through her fuel line, which indicates that the Decepticons must have been sedating her to have their disgusting ways with her."

"Tranquilizers? This may sound cruel, Ratchet, but why would the Decepticons need to sedate her in order to abuse her? She was a prisoner, a lonely femme without any possibility of defending herself."

"That's what I thought too, but we now know with certainty that she was sedated when Blaster rescued her."

Optimus rubbed his chin. He had heard a quick version of the rescue, but no detail had escaped his analytical mind. "As far as we know, Starscream was attacking Nocturne when Blaster arrived."

"Affirmative."

"And as far as I know, Starscream's favourite weapons are his null ray cannons, able to temporary paralyze the systems of any Cybertronian. Why would he need to sedate her if he has such ability?"

"That's a question that only Starscream could answer. I thought the same thing and looked for traces of null ray discharges in Nocturne's inner circuitry, but I knew it would be pointless. Once the effect of those blasted rays disappears, they leave no trace behind."

"That can have an explanation if Starscream wasn't interested in totally paralyzing Nocturne; if instead he wanted her paralyzed just enough to prevent her, for example, from asking for help."

Ratchet stared at Optimus with skepticism. "Help? From who? Who could have possibly been on her side in that pit hole?"

"I was thinking more of Nocturne sending a distress signal to us… Don't forget she is a communications specialist. Obviously the Decepticons took care of neutralizing her abilities."

"That has logic too, especially considering she was _assigned _to Soundwave."

Optimus seemed surprised. "What?"

"Nocturne herself admitted it. She said it was Megatron's decision."

Clear anger ran through Optimus Prime's spark. Who did Megatron think he was, to decide the fate of a living being as if she were a tool for his twisted ways? But he managed to stay in control. "As cold as Soundwave is, he might be the worst jailerNocturne could have had. Have you run tests on Nocturne's processor, Ratchet? Don't forget that Soundwave is a powerful telepath. Primus knows if he tampered with Nocturne's mind, and how bad the damage is in the case that he did."

"I performed initial scans but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I will perform a complete analysis later. For the moment, I thought that it would be better to allow Nocturne to rest. She has been gone through terrible events in such a short lapse of time. Pressuring her with medical tests right now could be too much for her to handle."

"You made the right decision," Optimus said, pondering and computing data as every Cybertronian processor would do, but compassion dominated the wave of emotions that pretended to be logical.

"There… there is something else, Optimus."

Optimus Prime raised his head, looking inquisitively at his friend.

"I might be wrong…" Ratchet continued. "But I think there's something else tormenting Nocturne…"

"Explain yourself."

"This will sound out of place, but are you aware of her background?"

"Reports of her professional performance and her technical specifications were sent to me before her arrival, although I think you are talking about something else."

"Yes… I'm talking about her personal life. Primus knows I hate to interfere in such matters, but I have a suspicion and I can't get it out of my processor. Do you have any knowledge on if she was bonded?"

Ratchet was right. It was out of place, but for some reason, Optimus didn't share the opinion that logic dictated.

"Negative. Such information wasn't part of her file."

"Because it's strictly personal, I know… but I dare to suggest such was her case."

"Why do you say that?"

Ratchet's discomfort changed only to increase. It was obvious how unprofessional he was feeling. "Ah, this… this will sound stupid, but I reached that conclusion after looking at her face. I may not be the best reader of face plates, but she was…"

"Sad?" Optimus aided his friend.

"Yes – thank you – that would be the proper word."

"And you think there are other reasons for such sadness, besides the living hell she went through in the Nemesis."

"She said it herself… without words, but somehow she did… Slag, I know I sound stupid, Optimus, but I could see it not only in her optics, but in all her body language… And Primus, you heard her cry out while you were in the Repair Bay…I don't know about you, but that didn't sound like a cry of physical pain or fear to me. She lost someone very important to her, that I can tell you."

"You don't sound stupid at all, Ratchet, and what you say has a lot of sense. As I said, I have no records of Nocturne's personal life, but I can get the information without openly violating her privacy."

"That would be perhaps the missing link we are looking for. I suggest you to start with the crew of the space cruiser that was destroyed."

"Sounds logical. If she was bonded to someone, her bond mate could have been among the crew."

"Which means he was killed by the Decepticons… Prisoner and pleasure object of the killers of her bond mate… Slag… how can the Decepticons exist? They're such aberrations of a free mind… Vorns and vorns of endless war and their cruelty can still surprise me."

"I tell myself the same things every day, Ratchet, but right now Nocturne is our priority. Do everything you can for her and count on me for anything you need. We will make sure to punish her victimizers, but mostly, we will return to Nocturne her tranquility."

"Thank you, Optimus," Ratchet said with a nod, "I appreciate your assistance."

"There is no need to thank me, my friend. Tell me, where is Nocturne now?"

A shadow seemed to pass over Ratchet's features as he contemplated his answer, once again his discomfort expressed itself freely.

"She…she's still in the Repair Bay, recharging under heavy sedation. I didn't realize when I gave her a mild tranquilizer that the Decepticons had already been dosing her with one; it wasn't until she collapsed and I was forced to take a fuel sample that I discovered what they had been doing. I…I could have killed her, Prime."

"But you didn't. And you expect her to make a full recovery, yes?"

Ratchet nodded. "Affirmative. I don't expect her to regain consciousness until tomorrow, but the tranquilizers will have no lasting effect on her."

"Then there is no need to blame yourself, Ratchet, you couldn't possibly have known what they were doing to her. I take it someone is watching over her?"

"Affirmative. Wheeljack is on duty at the moment, and I've allowed Blaster to sit with her too."

"Good," Optimus said warmly as he stood from his chair. "In that case, may I suggest that you go and get some rest? You've had a trying day, no doubt you're in need of some recharge."

Ratchet smiled slightly as he too stood up, appreciative of his Commander's words. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather get back to the Repair Bay. I doubt recharge will come today so I may as well keep busy."

Optimus Prime couldn't help but let his shoulders slump as Ratchet's figure disappeared behind the closing door. He knew the medic wasn't the only one likely to go without recharge that cycle.

_To be continued._

_

* * *

_

_Very intense events are about to come. We don't want to keep you guys waiting, so you can count with often updates. Thank you so, but really, SO much for all your support. Your comments are always very appreciated and helpful :o)_

_Happy Mother's day!_


	41. Secondo Movimento

_This time it took us longer than usual to update. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting, but a number of things within that oddity we call ordinary life got in the way. Anyway, here we offer you a long chapter to compensate for our absence._

_We recommend that you to pay attention to the little details, as future events have a lot to do with them. In this update, we will introduce a character that has been mentioned in past chapters. But no more rambling; discoveries are to be found, not told._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 41**

**Secondo Movimento  
**

Darkness was one of the absolute truths of the Universe.

Some feared it, others worshipped it, used it to their advantage, or became one with it… But for a peculiar minority, it simply meant nothing.

As the door closed behind Hook, the only reaction the Construction had toward the prevailing obscurity was the automatic adaptation of his optic visor, no trace of second thoughts about the lack of light.

But light was what waited for him at the back of the wide room. Sharp shadows and a hunched figure announced the location of his objective.

"Hook… finally… I summoned you more than eight breems ago…" the raspy voice of Starscream could be heard. Hook was not a strong observer of character, but he could notice the pain and fatigue in that normally arrogant voice.

"You don't summon me," the chief surgeon answered as he approached the trembling figure sitting on the recharge berth. "The only reason for my presence here is because you said in your message that you had something for me."

Starscream lifted his tired gaze toward his visitor. There was definitely suffering there, although not the regular kind.

"Yes, something you want… and you will have it… if you help me…"

Hook's optic visor blinked with suspicion. "Help? I do not help. If this has to do with the Autobots' intrusion, my data banks indicate you didn't report to have sustained considerable damage. You even refused the general examination that the protocol demands after such kind of events."

"I… lied… I'm seriously injured… and I require assistance…"

Hook undertook a quick scan of Starscream's structure. "I find that questionable. Your most serious damage is located on your back, and even that can be covered by your auto repair systems. If you made me come all this way because of the dents on your face…"

"Slaggit, Hook! Could you just shut up and let me speak?" Starscream managed to shout. "This is hard enough as it is…"

Hook folded his arms across his chest. "I'm listening."

Starscream bowed his head, apparently unable to look at the Constructicon's face.

"I… I…"

Hook consulted his internal chronometer. "Starscream, I don't have the rest of the solar cycle. In case you didn't notice, the base was damaged and Megatron expects it to be repaired immediately. As we speak, I'm neglecting my duties and, in the case that I don't return to them as soon as possible, my teammates will fail in accomplishing the upgrades I designed in order to improve…"

"Could you stop babbling nonsense, frag it? I don't give a slag about your upgrades or the repairs on this piece of junk you dare to call a base! I am injured and I need you to repair me!" Starscream shouted, immediately bending over himself and groaning in pain.

Hook didn't seem to be surprised by Starscream's rant. "And what exactly is your problem?" he asked coldly.

The Seeker bit his lip components. Once again he deviated his glance as his shivering hand directed itself toward his chest and exposed his intimacy. "I tried to repair this myself, but…"

His interest suddenly awakened, Hook unfolded his arms and activated his infrared vision. Cockpit and spark chamber open, Starscream's humiliation was reaching higher levels than his pain, especially when he caught sight of Hook's mocking smirk, a very bizarre image considering the Constructicon surgeon rarely abandoned his serious façade.

"A very unusual place to get injured, I must say," Hook said. "What happened? You were playing with yourself and you got too excited, or did Megatron finally pity you enough to give you what you have always wanted from him? Whatever the answer is, I'd say you like it rough."

Starscream's optics became two narrow lines of hate. "For such an obnoxious, snobby slagger as yourself, you have a lousy sense of humour, Hook. Whatever happened to me is none of your business, so fulfil your duty as chief surgeon of this army and repair m—aaggggh!"

A cry of pain cut Starscream's words. He cringed and put his hands on his aching intimacy. In that moment all the glory of his rank had disappeared. To Hook's optics, there was no Air Commander or Decepticon Second in Command sitting there. The Seeker seemed more like a sparkling that had put his mechood in the wrong place.

"You insult my intelligence if you think I don't realize what happened, Starscream. And even though an Autobot prisoner has the same meaning to me as that bulkhead behind you, you deserved what happened to you. Discarding calculations and being motivated by irrational feelings such as lust can only result in failure."

"I didn't call you here to lecture me…" Starscream growled. "I'm your superior officer and I'm ordering you to repair me…"

"Of course, you are aware that I have to report this to Megatron. As you probably know, I am required to deliver a complete report about any repairs I perform…"

"You will report nothing! The time for negotiations has come, hasn't it? Fine! Now listen to me, you slaggin' freak. I told you I have something you wanted and that's what you will get! Repair me and keep your vocalizer shut, and you'll have the one thing you have wanted since you and your useless companions were reformatted into a combiner team."

Hook's interest was definitely awakened. "And that would be…?"

"A functional Cassetticon. All for yourself."

Hook's face plates didn't reveal anything, but Starscream knew he had hit his target.

"Yes, one of Soundwave's little pests… I know you have always wanted to put your sadistic hands in one of them. You have never had the chance to repair any of those runts, have you?"

Hook shook his head. "Soundwave always insists on performing their repairs himself."

Starscream smirked, despite his pain. "And that's quite suspicious, don't you think? As overprotective as he is with his runts, there is something more, something you realized eons ago. All you need is proof, and the only place to find it is in the insides of one of those dwarves."

Now it was Hook's turn to deviate his glance. "How did you know about this?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that I can get you one of Soundwave's Cassettes for you to disassemble or whatever… but first you have to repair me… and don't say a word about this, not even to your teammates."

It didn't take long for Hook to make a decision. "Deal accepted. Lie down."

Starscream obeyed slowly, every one of his movements accompanied by the sharp and already familiar pain.

It couldn't be worse. Lying down, humiliated, exposed… his intimate circuitry and his dignity depending on Hook's expertise. Despite all the rumours, the Constructicon surgeon wasn't particularly sadistic, but it was obvious that he couldn't help but feel a sick sense of satisfaction having the arrogant Starscream so at his mercy.

"Spark chamber restraints partially destroyed, sensitive wire damage at 37.5%, and second degree injury to the interfacing cable due to fissure in the suspensor circuits," Hook enunciated coldly.

"Tell me something I don't know, slaggit! I'm a scientist myself, you fool! Focus on the repairs and stop telling me what I already know! "

"Alright, _scientist, _as you must know, the spark chamber restraints and the damaged wires can be easily repaired. The fissure in your suspensor circuits, however, will require additional procedures, as intimate circuitry cannot be replaced unless you are willing to lose all sensitivity in the area."

Despite the pain, Starscream pushed himself off the berth and supported his weight on his elbows. "What do you mean by 'additional procedures'? Will my interfacing cable be alright? Primus, tell me it will be alright!"

Hook sneered. "It will survive to rape more prisoners, don't worry… But in order to do that, you will have to follow a regenerating treatment."

"Regenerating? Can't you just repair it?"

Hook shook his head. "Negative. I already told you, sensitive cells can't be repaired or replaced. I'll give you a solution able to regenerate them. In the meantime, keep your perversions locked up. That means no playing with yourself, and especially no interfacing until the treatment finishes. Not that you could manage it, actually. I would renounce being a Constructicon if you could get that thing hard…"

"Spare me the irony, Hook! Now start the repairs, we've already wasted too much time."

"As you wish. Now, before I erase the traces of your desecrated dignity, let's talk about when you will provide me with that live specimen we were discussing…"

XXXXXXXXXX

_Polyhex Research Centre, fifty-one thousand vorns ago._

Starscream wasn't surprised to hear the audio-splitting racket that some dared to call music spewing forth from laboratory 17-B some two corridors before reaching his destination. Nor was he surprised to find the absolute mess that greeted him as he opened the door to said laboratory without permission and sneaked in silently.

But what did surprise him was his own lack of agility when it came to avoiding the assortment of canisters, tools and other instruments spread carelessly over the floor; it seemed he was determined to knock or crush something with every step he took. Then again, the object of his invasion had always had that strange influence over him.

Carefully steadying a stack of datapads he'd just tripped over, Starscream took another step forward, his optics hungrily devouring the curvy, red form toiling over a set of blueprints across the room. The Seeker smirked as a familiar heat began to rise within his systems; it had been so long since he had seen her last but she hadn't changed a bit... she was still as alluring as the cycle he'd left.

Quickly scanning his armour to make sure nothing had dirtied it in the short journey between his new quarters and the Research Centre, Starscream positioned himself casually against one of the workbenches. He reached for a laser scalpel on the bench as he prepared to announce his presence, however, as he took the tool in his hand he disrupted yet another set of datapads, sending them clattering to the floor.

"For frag's sake, Isolator, how many times do I have to tell you I don't need an assistant?" the red femme exclaimed impatiently, not looking up from her work. "I don't care if Vector Sigma himself decided to assign you to me, I don't want you here so get the slag out of my laboratory!"

The grimace on Starscream's face was replaced by a seductive grin once he realised his identity had been mistaken; indeed while his companion's lack of observation was at times a pain, it also had its benefits...

"Well now, I can't say that's the reception I was hoping for," he said sarcastically. "So that's how you greet an old friend, huh? Nice. Real nice..."

The femme looked up, and stared over her shoulder in surprise.

"Oh, no way..." she said as her optics fell upon Starscream's shining form. "No way!"

"Hello, Vita."

"Screamer!"

Before Starscream had time to react, Vita had crossed the short distance between them and launched herself at him, her reckless embrace sending them both crashing to the floor.

"Arghh, slag!"

The female laughed stupidly as she wrapped her arms around him, her right hand drifting down to pat his aft. "Slag, I'm sorry..." she said between fits of laughter. "Guess I got a little overexcited. You didn't dent your aft, did you?"

"No...no..." the Seeker replied as he hugged her back. "Everything's intact, no thanks to you. You'd think I would have learned by now not to excite you, huh?"

"You never were very bright," Vita replied as she extricated herself from his grip and sat back on the floor.

"And you're the only one that can say that about me... So, the rumours are true, then? You've joined the Decepticon cause too?"

Vita nodded vigorously, her smile never leaving her face. "Yuh huh. Things got pretty bad in Iacon after you left...it got harder and harder to conduct any significant research without bureaucracy getting in the way. Everything had to be sanctioned, everything had to be justified and 'useful'... Every project went through a rigorous assessment and if it didn't meet the needs of the Council then the project would either be cut altogether, or changed to meet their needs. That's what they did to me...or at least, that's what they tried to do. They decided that my project 'had potential', but they didn't like my research methods. Said they were 'unsound' or some such slag... Anyway, you can guess what my reaction was to that, and the pompous, aft-headed slaggers kicked me out of the Science Academy. Of course, they kept all of my research when they threw me out on my aft, but there was no way in Pit that I was gonna let those fraggers keep it. So I broke into the Academy, stole it all back, ran a virus through their computer networks...and here I am. And what about you, Screamer? Slag, it's so good to see you! What are you doing here in Polyhex?"

Starscream shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Again with the Screamer thing. After all these vorns I'd hoped you'd forgotten that stupid designation. You know I can't stand it, Vita."

"Calm down, _Screamer_," Vita laughed; Starscream growled in response. "It's only a harmless nickname...it's not like it's gonna stick. But forget it. Tell me about your adventures."

The Seeker continued to frown at his companion in silence for a moment before finally giving in. A smile crept over his features as Vita waited avidly for his story.

"Fine, fine..." he said after a while, "You win. Not that there's much to tell. It's not very exciting, exploring the vast expanses of outer space... I mean, sure, studying alien worlds is fascinating, but most of my time was spent surrounded by a dark nothingness that seemed to stretch for eternity."

"I don't know," Vita interrupted with a snort. "I'm sure there'd be plenty of things to do in the privacy of space..."

Starscream rolled his optics as he brought a knee up to his chest and leaned back against the workbench. "We circumnavigated countless planets, my research partner and I, but when he...disappeared...well, I had no choice but to return to Cybertron."

"Oh yeah, I heard about what happened with your partner. Skyfire, right?"

Starscream nodded.

"It's not true what they're saying about you, is it? That you...ya know...had something to do with his disappearance?"

"I see tact still isn't something you possess..." Starscream said with a grimace. "How did you hear about that?"

"Acts of murder are kinda big news around here, Screamer, ya know? Plus, I always get the inside information. But, you didn't do it, right?"

"Of course I didn't, Vita! Primus, what do you take me for?"

"Hey, hey, it's okay Screamer, I believe you! Really, I do! It's just that, well, a lot of mechs don't and so I had to ask. But I knew you'd never do something like that...I know you well enough to know that. So let's forget it, huh?"

Starscream looked down, examining his hand in silence.

"Slag, I'm sorry Screamer, I didn't mean to upset you," Vita said with a giggle, leaning forward to give the Seeker a nudge. "Don't tell me you've turned into a sooky glitchmouse since you've been away?"

"Slag you," Starscream quipped as he returned the nudge.

An alarm sounded on the computer to the side of the room; Vita cocked her head around the workbench to peek at the screen but remained otherwise seated before Starscream. Her fingers started drumming against her knee.

"Ok, well, when I returned to Cybertron, things had changed...really changed. Life, science even, just seemed so boring and..."

"Yeah, that's really...uhh...interesting..." Vita said absently as she began to fidget, her attention seemingly drifting back to the blueprints she had been working on when he had arrived.

"Megatron has made me one of his elite soldiers, did you know that?" Starscream continued defiantly, attempting to draw her gaze.

"Hmm...what?"

It was then that Starscream remembered why he always felt so worn out after being with Vita; she was like an over-energised petro rabbit, a hyperactive sparkling easily distracted... And yet she had the intellectual capacity to challenge even his brilliant processor – and win.

"I said, I am a Seeker now, an elite warrior in Megaton's glorious empire..."

"Yeah...that's nice..." Vita said, now on her knees and very obviously looking back at her blueprints.

And then, suddenly, Vita began to laugh.

"What?" she giggled as she returned her attention to Starscream. "You, Cybertron's biggest science geek, have become an upright soldier-boy? _You?_ Oh, by the slagging Primary Programme...this...this is just too funny..."

"Funny?" Starscream exclaimed, slightly hurt. "Vita, look at me; I was built for fighting! Ok, so it's taken me a while to figure it out, but slag, femme, I'm good. Better than good...I'm the best!"

"Oh yes, and as cocky as ever... And by the way, yes, I had heard of your success. I just wanted to see if I could get a reaction from you. You've developed quite a reputation, starting a prison riot...but I happen to know you had some help. Ahh, but I didn't realise you were back in Polyhex though, otherwise I would have stalked ya. Tsk, I'm gonna have to smack someone for not telling me that."

"Well, I only arrived half a cycle ago. I'd heard you were here and came to find you as soon as I could. But I'm here for good now, and I was kinda hoping that we could..."

"Mmm, ya know Screamer," Vita interrupted as she climbed to her feet. "How about you finish your story later...ya know, over a cube of high grade or six. I mean, it's not that I'm not interested, and I would never want to deprive you of the opportunity to listen to your own voice – I know how much you love that – but, well, you've kinda caught me at a bad time. That alarm that went off, well, that means that there's only eight breems until the shift ends, which means that I really gotta finish what I was doing and pack it away because it's meant to be a surprise for someone and if he comes back before..."

Vita suddenly stopped, a wry smile spreading over her face as she looked down at the Seeker sitting at her feet. "Ya know," she said, "now that I think about it, you've come at a really good time. Screamer, I want you to meet someone...two someones, actually."

The female extended her hand and pulled Starscream to his feet as he took it; not letting go she led him over to the bench on which her blueprints rested.

"Starscream," she announced proudly, "I want you to meet my sons."

"What?" Starscream asked as he looked down at the blueprints displaying the designs for what seemed to be two small mechs. "What do you mean, 'sons'?"

"I mean exactly that: 'sons'", Vita replied, grinning. "Are you stuck in the Golden Era or something? Vector Sigma is history. This is the future. I guess symbiosis was never among your specialties, mmh? Oh, and I want them to remain a secret for now, so don't you dare tell anyone, ok?"

Starscream frowned as Vita began to lovingly caress the plans as if the little mechs were there in the alloy. "Symbiosis? Vita, you're not serious, are you? Do you know how dangerous it is to attempt that? And twins, no less! Primus, I know you're a thrill seeker but slag, you're asking for trouble! I'm not stuck in the Golden Era, Vita...Vector Sigma exists for a reason, and you're living in a dream world."

"Science starts with dreams, have you forgotten?" Vita bit back, a look of anger crossing her features. "Am I talking to you, Screamer, or to some other Seeker geek using your paintjob? You insult me if you think I haven't analyzed the possibilities. Besides, it's my field of expertise. Or what? Did you think Lord Megatron accepted me in the Empire only because of my beautiful face?"

"No, no of course not! I meant no insult, Vita, I know there is no one that can match your skill and scientific knowledge, but this is a huge risk you're taking. There are still so many unknowns, so many things that could go wrong... You're right; Megatron didn't accept you simply because of your beautiful face. He accepted you because he knows how much you have to offer to the empire. He knows how brilliant you are. What good would it do if you attempted this and took yourself offline permanently, hmm? Why don't you attempt the procedure with some experimentation subjects first? Or at the very least, try for one first? Why on Cybertron would you try for twins?"

Vita smiled seductively. "And who said I didn't do some experimentation first? Mmmh, let's just say that I was personally selected by Lord Megatron to carry on a project that might change the future of the Cybertronian race... but let's not go that far. This project, my sons, is a little experiment of my own. And why twins, you ask? Well... I knew one thing from the moment I had the idea of creating a new life. I didn't want any son of mine to be alone. 'Sides, I found the perfect mate to raise them..."

"What?" Starscream practically shrieked, his optics widening in disbelief. "No, no, I must have misheard you...for a moment there I thought you said you'd found a mate...but, but that couldn't be right..."

Vita burst into laughter. "You'll be glad to know there's no problem with your audio receptors. Yes, I found a mate... more than that, actually... only problem is that he doesn't know it yet, but heh, it's just a matter of time. You know how I am when I have my sights set on someone, and I have them set, this time for good."

"Hang on, you're telling me that you've got some sparkling crush on someone, he doesn't know it, and you're already planning to create a family with him? Slag Vita, that's not being rash at all. So...who is this mech, huh?" Starscream smirked seductively as he moved closer to Vita. "It's not me, by any chance?"

Vita moved closer too, grazing Starscream's chest with hers and slightly caressing his face with her hand. "You're the last mech I would have a family with, no offense. Nope, it's my superior officer... I'm sure you two know each other very well, as he is Lord Megatron's most trusted mech. Soundwave..." she said the name, and Starscream could feel how her inner temperature increased. "Just his name disrupts my equilibrium chip..."

"Oh no..." Starscream said, taking a step back and staring directly into her optics. "No, no, no, you can't be serious, Vita! Soundwave? As in the cold, emotionless, telepath slagger? No, Vita...no you can't mean him..."

"Do I detect some jealousy, Screamer?" Vita laughed. "You never change! I have to tell you, I had an overload the first time I saw him... the thought of such a fine piece of engineering existed only in my imagination. I never saw a mech as perfect as Soundwave. He's a mystery that deserves to be solved, a mystery I want for my own... "

"Jealous?" Starscream scoffed. "Please Vita, you know I'm above all that. And besides, I know you're not serious about this...if I remember rightly, you told me something similar the first time we shared a berth. I know what you're like, you'll be over this little crush in no time."

"Oooh, you and I used to have so much fun in the berth!" she giggled mischievously. "It's been a while since we last did it. Do you still like to be chained to the ceiling? Well, never mind, it's not my concern anymore. But little crush? Screamer, I have news for you. _You_, big, bad soldier boy, are not the only one who has matured. Believe it or not, I have more on my mind than interfacing. Perhaps that's what attracts me the most about Soundwave, the way he pretends not to notice my existence... like if I were some kind of tool, you know? But I know better, I saw a side of him I dare to say he doesn't even know himself. It sounds silly, I know, but the moment my optics focused on him, I knew he was the one for me."

Starscream raised his hands in exasperation. "Vita, you know I wouldn't normally ask this but, are you completely insane? There is no 'other side' to that mech... In fact, 'drone' is probably a better word for him. He looks at you like some tool because that's all you are to him...that's all anyone is to him. Why don't you let me remind you of what a real mech is? You'll soon forget about that freak."

Vita passed her finger over Starscream's cheek. He tried to kiss her but she didn't allow him to go further. "A real mech? Mmmh, Screamer... you and I had so much fun, indeed... but that's in the past. As I told you, I'm looking forward to the future. And Soundwave is a mech, a real mech... the mech I have always wanted. And he wants me too, he needs me... he just needs to realize it."

Starscream shook his head as he raised a hand and caressed Vita's cheek. "Vita, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but you're living in a fantasy land. You've got your hopes up, wishing for things that cannot be...and going so far as to design the creations that you want to have with him... What happens if he says no, Vita?"

Vita smirked and softly pushed Starscream off her. "Now that's a word that doesn't exist in my vocabulary banks... Perhaps you haven't noticed, oh observant one, some of the... circumstances that surround Soundwave. Ever since the start of the war, I hadn't crossed any family unit as peculiar as his. Although, the equation is incomplete. I don't need to say that I can complete it, do I? This stubbornness of yours is getting old very fast, Screamer. You can say whatever you want, but you will always be the same jealous geek that used to fight any mech who dared to focus their optics on me... Do I need to remind you we never had a real bond?"

"To use a phrase of yours, it was just matter of time. It wasn't my fault I was sent away, if I hadn't been we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. "

"Perhaps... but it wouldn't have lasted. You're a great lover, Screamer, I give you that, but you're not the mech I want to finally tie my spark with. Don't get me wrong, I loved interfacing with you and I would have already had you in my berth if it weren't for the existence of Soundwave... Problem is that you and I are so alike. We are both dreamers, ambitious, oblivious of limits... but that's not enough. You are the kind of guy who hates bonds, so was I. But I have changed now; you have too, but into the opposite direction."

Starscream reached forward and took Vita's hands in his; the thought crossed his mind that it was probably the most tender of displays he'd ever shown. "Ok Vita, so maybe you're right, maybe I'm not the bonding sort, maybe we have changed...but, slag, don't tell me it wouldn't have worked."

"I won't tell you that, if it disturbs you that much... But heh, if it makes you feel better, if you _were_ the bonding sort, I'd probably hate you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before freeing her hands and turning to her blueprints again. "Now, mind sharing with me anything you know about pile drivers?"

XXXXXXXXXX

_The Nemesis, the present._

It wasn't uncommon for a sentient mind to process two feelings at the same time, no matter if they were contradictory.

A Cybertronian processor wasn't the exception, as Starscream had to admit as he submerged his interface cable in the cube filled with the already familiar blue and bubbly solution. It was extremely humiliating indeed, but also pleasant. At least Starscream was grateful that his 'intimate regeneration process' was going to be a torture only to his hurt dignity.

He settled himself as best as he could, on his fours over the work bench, so his intimate circuitry received all the goodness the regeneration solution could provide. He thanked Primus for the safety of his private quarters. If anybody were to see him in such position, he would become the biggest laughingstock in the history of Cybertron, not to mention any kind of rumours about his intimate life would be assumed as true.

Despite his awkward situation, a small smirk formed on his aesthetic gray features. He knew of someone that certainly would have done more than laugh at his current predicament. It happened like that sometimes, images and memories of Vita left his memory banks to play with his processor.

_Vita… _the one femme he could have settled with… perhaps, even though she had been foolish enough to choose Soundwave instead of him…

And sometimes, the memories didn't come alone, as the screechy sound coming from the console of his computer announced.

Now who the slag dared to request access to his chambers? Talk about perfect timing…

He sent a pulsewave to his computer and the image of his visitor appeared on the screen. Starscream grimaced immediately. He thought about just ignoring him, but if that runt was as much of a hardhead as his mother was, he wasn't going to leave just like that.

"Frenzy," he said, activating his comm. "I'm busy. Leave."

Frenzy looked from right to left before replying. _"I need to talk to you."_

"I already told you I'm busy. Leave. We'll talk next solar cycle."

"_But… it's kinda important."_

"For the fragging Matrix, this is not a good time!"

"_Then I'll go straight to Megatron and tell him about our little deal. I wonder if that will be a good time for you."_

Starscream cursed, but got off the workbench, his sore intimate circuitry already complaining about abandoning the refreshing solution. _Slagging screwhead scraplet… _"Fine! Just wait there and I'll open the door for you," he said, hurrying to close his spark chamber and hiding the regeneration solution, already eager to use it again.

Before activating the controls of his door, he looked at himself. His recently installed cockpit was as shining and pristine as always, no traces of the damage it kept hidden.

He sat on a chair behind his desk and allowed Frenzy to enter, closing the door behind him almost immediately.

"Did someone follow you? Does anybody know you are here?" he asked as soon as the mini-bot crossed the threshold.

Frenzy shook his head. "No, no… I made sure nobody noticed."

"Good. That's a piece of information that concerns no one but us. Now what do you want? I'm kind of busy here, so explain yourself fast."

Frenzy seemed surprised. "Explain _myself? _I think it's you who owes me an explanation, Screamer. At some point you forgot to mention the Autobots were coming!"

_Screamer… _Starscream wondered if Vita herself had taught her annoying runts to call him that.

"Because I didn't know it, you dolt! Do you take me for the kind that offers open invitations to Autobots? Of course that was an inconvenience none of us planned!"

"_Incon… what? _Slag, Screamer, we were invaded!"

"Tell me something I don't know! As the highest ranked officer present at the moment of the attack, Megatron considers me the one directly responsible for said Autobot intrusion, so don't come and give me more slag, Frenzy! This whole affair has slagged me up enough."

Frenzy narrowed his optic visor, clenching his little fists in anger. "Oh, yeah? And what about me? These past two cycles were like some of the worst in my life!"

"Your little family problems are not my concern."

"They should be 'cause ya caused them! You're to come clean with Soundwave and tell'im I'm not a traitor! All I wanted was to help…"

"What? Are you serious? Do you really expect me to actually reveal everything to Soundwave? That would be like telling the whole thing to Megatron, you fool! If the little glitch you have as a processor somehow works, use it! If you weren't so short sighted, you'd realize that this is not a defeat, not yet at least."

Frenzy gaped, suddenly replacing his grimace of anger with bare confusion. The little runt was so easy to trick, indeed. It was such a shame for him that he hadn't inherited one single bit of his female creator's intelligence.

"Whadayya mean?"

"Think about it, Frenzy. In the end, the Autobot slut is out of this base, so are the problems she carried. Wasn't that what you wanted?"

"Well… yeah but not at this price! I'm no less than a slaggin' traitor to my siblings an' Soundwave… well, he…"

"He'll be back to being the same boring drone he has always been in a matter of time. But I was talking about really important things, not domestic nonsense. I hope you realize the importance this Nocturne femme has suddenly acquired."

"Huh?"

Starscream got up. "From circumstantial asset to pivotal piece… Out of nowhere, this formerly anonymous femme shows up and scales our ancient conflict with the Autobots to an unexpected level. Real wars, Frenzy, are not decided on the battlefield, at least not on one in which the fights are made with heavy weaponry. Power relies on strange sources, and as universal history has shown, sometimes such power is encased in the slim and delicate curves of a female…"

"B-but this Autobot chick is just some nobody…"

"She isn't now! She's the one who put your master on his knees, so much so that she remained intact in a base in which everybody wanted a piece of her. Her ways were not only dangerous to your family unit, but to the entire Decepticon army. And she also caused an inner fracture in the Autobot lines. Why else do you think it was only a small squad of Autobots who attacked our base? They were acting on their own, I dare to say pretty much against Optimus Prime's orders."

"What… how do you know that?"

"It doesn't matter how, but you have to trust me on this. This is far from being over. Megatron is furious and won't allow this insolence to go unpunished. It's only a matter of time before he discovers what was really happening between Soundwave and the Autobot. Now tell me, Frenzy. How do you think Megatron will react toward Soundwave fraternizing so affectionately with an enemy?"

Frenzy fidgeted, twisting his hands with anxiety. "Er… ah… slag, I didn't think about that…"

Seeing he was succeeding, Starscream decided to secure Frenzy's discretion, if such a thing existed. "There is no way Megatron would forgive high treason. No matter if it's Soundwave, he will end up on the other side of our dear leader's fusion cannon or in the melting pools if he is lucky. Now tell me, where would _that_ leave you? Orphaned from both your creators, it's not hard to predict the fate of you and your dearest siblings…"

"S-shut up…" Frenzy muttered, visibly affected.

Starscream got close to the Cassetticon and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "No need to worry, Frenzy, not yet. I promised I would help you and I intend to keep my word."

Doubt was so easy to read in Frenzy's optical visor. Starscream was very used to others distrusting him, but he could also see that Frenzy was tempted to believe in him, _needed _to believe in him.

"B-b-but… what could you do? Why…? You… you're so full of slag, Screamer…"

Starscream tightened his grip on Frenzy's shoulder. "I already told you. It's because of your female creator…" he said with a sincerity that sounded real even to himself. Perhaps under other circumstances, he would have honoured his word, perhaps... "Just leave everything in my hands and don't open your vocalizer more than needed, and that includes talking to your siblings too. I'll make sure no harm will come to you and your family."

Frenzy didn't seem convinced, but Starscream knew that the mini-bot was out of options. Isolated and desperate, if Frenzy wanted to survive he would have to put his fate in Starscream's hands. For a moment, just for a slight moment, Starscream felt something associated with remorse, but, as always, his number one priority was himself.

_Sorry Vita, but it seems that your beloved son will end up dissected on Hook's work bench… Please don't hate me for this. In my place, you would've done the same thing._

As for Nocturne, he still had an interface session to conclude and a power affair to resolve. It was when things seemed the worst that Starscream managed to find the elements of surprise and success, and this time it wouldn't be different.

_Rest, my little Autobot bitch, rest… your own personal hell is only starting._

_To be continued._

_

* * *

_

_Some of the events mentioned in the flashback are based in both the G1 cartoon and the 'Megatron origin' comic._

_We hope you enjoyed. We want to deeply thank all our readers and reviewers. Your continuous support keeps this story rolling. Thanks again and please let us know your opinions._


	42. Accompagnato

_One of the many gifts fanfiction provides is being able to share ideas and receive feedback from our fellow fans. It's always a joy to know your opinions, not to mention that they encourage us to keep our imagination flying. We hope you enjoy this chapter as much we enjoyed writing it, and you can count on an update soon._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 42**

**Accompagnato**

Soundwave's visor blinked when he realised his fingers had again ceased their movement over the keyboard of the Command Centre's main computer. He didn't know how long he had remained motionless and unfocussed like that, but judging by the dark screen it had been long enough for the systems to register his inactivity and initiate the security protocol to lock down the terminal. Slag...

He glanced down at his hands resting on the keys and willed them to move, willed them to perform their duty as they always had, as they normally would...but to his surprise he found that they were unwilling to comply.

_What was the point?_ His spark seemed to ask as he returned his attention to the blank screen, none of his comrades performed their duties properly, why should he? Why did it always have to fall on him to do things properly, why did he always have to be the one to clean up the mess or detect the invasions or upgrade the security systems...it was all so slagging typical.

From the keyboard his hands moved to his face as his visor dimmed beneath them. What the slag was wrong with him? Since when had he started questioning his function so treasonously? Indeed his comrades were a pack of useless imbeciles, but that was not a new revelation. Why was it bothering him now?

Soundwave's mouth twisted with self contempt; he was grateful for his facemask as seeing his reflection in the dark screen would have been too humiliating, another painful reminder of his weakness...

He was losing his balance, his cold and meticulously nurtured control crumbling like the weakest organic stone. Each cycle fed the decay with growing recklessness, shattering his defences one by one, until by the end of the second human week Soundwave found he no longer knew himself.

Perhaps that was the reason for his annoyance, the reason why he could no longer ignore those little things that shouldn't have even caught his attention. It was like his optical visor could suddenly see; the black and white world of important and insignificant melting into an indecipherable world of greys, stirring things in him he refused to recognise.

Serenity was gone, with it the last of the walls around his mind, rendering him vulnerable..._emotional_...

How he hated himself.

Lowering his head in shame, Soundwave suddenly felt a tug on his spark, another harsh reminder of his failings.

_Nocturne._..

Despite her departure she hadn't left him; she had occupied his thoughts endlessly, but more than that their bond was still alive, sharing with him every one of her emotions, intended or not. Her restless recharge cycle had provided him with a short reprieve, but such moments were becoming few and far between. Soundwave gritted his dentaplates as he prepared for another onslaught; it was challenge enough to fight his own emotions but to face hers as well... It was a battle he feared he couldn't win...

But the torrent that came was far beyond the pain he had been expecting, an agony amplified by his own devastated state.

"_Soundwave...I...I can't feel your presence anymore and I'm guessing that's because you don't want me to." _

Her voice...for the first time in over a week she was speaking to him; Soundwave felt as if his spark was suddenly being ripped from his chest. He offlined his visor.

"_But I know you are not dead, even if that's what you wanted me to feel..." _

He felt her spark shudder with despair as she spoke; his mimicked the sensation without remorse. Did he want her to think he was dead? He didn't know anymore, his intentions had been so clear when he had first blocked the bond but now...

All he knew was that he was torturing her.

Torture... It was the one thing that had been expected of him when he had accepted Nocturne as his slave; indeed, his faction and ethos had dictated it... yet now he was accomplishing that objective...

Soundwave's hands tightened around his bowed head.

"_I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I hope that you can because...because I really need someone to talk to right now..." _

He wanted to scream, to shout so loudly that she might hear him across the distance separating them, flooding their bond and her audios with the reassurance that he was listening...

But he couldn't.

"_I... I never thought that I could feel this way amongst my own kind but...but I feel so alone right now...so...trapped."_

Soundwave lifted his head as his visor blinked back to life. _That_ wasn't something he'd expected to hear. _Trapped? _It did not compute; how could she possibly feel trapped when she was now free? But even as he pondered her words he could feel the truth of her statement flooding the bond. He had felt it before but hadn't recognised it as such amongst the wash of confusion and suffering she was sharing with him.

He focused on that feeling...the sheer strength of it was suffocating, fuelling her claustrophobia and leaving her perilously close to the edge of panic.

But it still didn't compute.

As if she were answering his unspoken questions, Nocturne's voice filled their bond again. _"I know it's because they care about me...and they do care, even those that had never met me until now, but...they're all so over-protective, they all think you abused me and they just won't listen, they refuse to believe I'm ok and I..."_

She stopped abruptly, desperation overpowering whatever words she had left.

Soundwave clenched his fists, anger once again rising in his systems. Now it made sense. Of course the Autobots would assume he had harmed her, it was the logical conclusion to make.

But he hadn't harmed her...and all logic aside, they should have believed her. That sweet, pure, honest femme...

_How dare they not believe her._

Without realising what he was doing, Soundwave stood from his chair and began to pace back and forth across the Command Centre. His fists clenched and unclenched agitatedly at his sides as he glared at the floor; he could feel his structure threatening to shiver with tension.

He didn't know what to do. Part of him told him that he needed to return to his chair, to unlock the terminal and resume his work. But another part of him, a part that seemed so raw and foreign, screamed painfully in defiance, drowning any hope of logical thought. How could he possibly go back to the task of refining the programme for his resonating cannon when _she_ was talking to him, the ache of her spark permeating through their bond, begging for some kind of response?

It was no wonder he hadn't managed to make any progress on the weapon since her departure; he couldn't even look at it without being reminded of her and the awe he had felt as he'd watched her work on it...

Soundwave stopped his pacing and grasped the back of his chair with trembling hands. Since when had he allowed such pathetic sentimentalism get in the way of his work? Yet even as he chastised himself his attention drifted back to the bond and the perpetual wash of misery Nocturne was flooding it with.

She felt so alone; and in truth, so did he.

It was ironic; all he had to do to end their loneliness was answer her...but he couldn't.

The communicator braced himself again as he felt Nocturne's attempt to gather herself, there was no doubt she was going to speak to him again, but what more could she say to him?

Was she going to beg him to speak as she had done those first few cycles they were apart? He hoped not. As much as he longed to hear her voice again, he hoped she would remain silent; he wasn't sure he could hear anything she had to say to him in that moment.

But any hope of a reprieve was shattered when her soft voice made itself heard again.

"_My Commander summoned me to his office shortly after I arrived here," _there was something different in her tone this time, something serious, almost...guilty._ "He asked me about what I saw in your headquarters, whether I had overheard anything about Megatron's plans and..."_ Nocturne paused, her spark shuddering as she did so, "a_nd he asked me about what you had me do for you...about why you needed my frequency decoder... I had to tell him...of course I had to tell him...but..."_

Nocturne stopped speaking; Soundwave didn't even notice the fact that the chair was being warped under the strength of his grip. Slag.

Slag, slag, SLAG.

Once again Soundwave found himself being reminded of the stupidity of his actions. It was logical that the Autobots would question Nocturne upon her return, even the smallest piece of information could provide them with a valuable insight into the workings of the Decepticon's war machine thus giving them an advantage.

But they hadn't gained just a simple insight.

Nor had they gained a slight advantage.

They knew about his resonating cannon.

The accursed Autobots knew about his weapon; they knew about the one thing that would have tipped the scales and guaranteed Decepticon victory...

And it was all his slagging fault.

The chair on which Soundwave had been leaning suddenly became victim of his unpredictable state, sent flying across the room with a violent throw. Why hadn't he terminated her? Why hadn't he destroyed her mind or erased her memory...why hadn't he been able to control himself?

The Communications Officer began to pace again, unable to process the new torrent of thoughts and emotions assaulting his mind. What did Nocturne expect him to do with that piece of information; was she trying to warn him somehow, was she trying to punish him by exposing the truth?

Surely it couldn't be the former thought, she was an Autobot and despite her role in the weapon's development, she would never have wanted to see the device's destructive powers come to fruition. But if it were the latter...why could he feel such guilt filtering through the bond?

"_I was in the Commander's office for breems, he was so kind and yet I just felt so small in his presence, so...unworthy... No...unworthy isn't the right word...I don't know...everything just feels so confused at the moment."_

And there it was again – guilt, as clear the Cybertronian night. Perhaps her guilt was derived from her part in the cannon's creation, although that in itself wasn't logical; he had forced her to comply, she didn't choose to help him willingly...

Yet as quickly as that feeling had surfaced it began to dissipate, giving way to sadness once again. Soundwave could feel her spark reaching out for him, searching desperately for something to hold on to...

"_You know, he told me that the space cruiser was destroyed shortly after its arrival on Earth's moon,"_ Nocturne's voice trembled as she spoke softly._ "All of my possessions were on that cruiser, I have nothing left now. The only thing that's left is my frequency decoder...but you have that now. You have everything..."_

Soundwave hadn't even considered that point, and it made his spark twist uncomfortably as he realised the truth of her statement. The telepath hadn't been oblivious to the feelings of pride and fulfilment that emanated from her being every time he had asked to operate her frequency decoder, it was as if she regarded the machine as her own child...

And he had taken it away from her.

Guilt began to rise again, but this time it didn't belong to Nocturne.

It was _his_ guilt...and it could only increase as Nocturne began to speak again, her voice hollow.

"_He also told me that I was the only survivor...that everyone else on the cruiser had been killed. I guess I already knew that...I did know that. I...I don't know why he told me, I could see that he didn't want to, like he thought I was too fragile or something... I'm not sure how I feel about that. I'm not even sure why I'm telling you all this...I...I'm sorry for bothering you..."_

Her voice faded from the bond and silence descended upon the universe.

With the sort of calm that precedes a storm, Soundwave walked stiffly to the place where his chair lay abandoned and picked it up slowly. He returned it to its place before the main computer and sat down, his visor dimmed and unseeing.

Slag.

* * *

Soundwave couldn't remember the last time in which everything had been so silent.

He was a mech of few words, everybody knew that, but everybody also ignored the fact that his mind was always full of sounds, of thoughts, of emotions that his outer appearance would never display.

Perhaps that was why he was so surprised when certain words assaulted his processor with the complete opposite of logic.

"Eh… are you sick?"

He turned around from his post before the main computer in the Command Centre, only to find Long Haul staring at him uneasily.

_Sick… _Applied, certainly, with a human meaning. Some of the Decepticons had incorporated the terrestrial ways of speaking in their vocabulary banks, but Soundwave was surprised to find that one of the Constructicons had lowered himself to such levels. But then again, the Constructicons were inferior.

Normally he would have ignored Long Haul. But normality was something that he was definitely not experiencing at that moment.

"Explain," he said, forcing his voice to sound emotionless.

Long Haul relaxed his grip on the big, unidentified device he was carrying. Why he was not transporting it in alternate mode was completely illogical, but Soundwave wasn't in the mood to inquire about it.

"Well…" Long Haul continued, clearing his vocalizer. "You don't look very functional to me… Have you been refueling properly? What about your recharge cycles?"

There were times in which Soundwave appreciated the advantages of keeping his face covered. His emotions were only his to acknowledge, although it wasn't often when his hidden mouth twisted with so much contempt.

Why would that stupid Constructicon care? Soundwave knew perfectly well that Long Haul was only displaying his immense inferiority complex, pretending he could assess damage just as well as Scrapper or Hook.

Hook… the mere name brought rage into Soundwave's processor.

Then he realized it.

Rage… dysfunctional and illogical rage, circulating through his systems like poisoned fuel.

How could he have allowed it to enter? His mind was his temple; there was no place for feelings that didn't compute. He repeated those lines to himself for the umpteenth time, but once again they sounded so false. What was happening to him?

"Soundwave?"

Soundwave remained in silence for some astro seconds more before replying. There was no way he would allow an external element to witness his predicament.

"Resume your duties," he stated coldly before returning to fixate his glance on the blank computer screen.

He was lost. Once again everything was so silent, the sound of Long Haul's footsteps signaling his departure meaning nothing to the communicator. It seemed that the Universe had decided to deny its sounds to him, to deprive him of all tranquility and control.

He was being forced to admit it. That thing inside him… was pain.

Soundwave was suffering.

Acknowledging the torture didn't ease the thing corroding him from inside. He knew such feelings were forbidden to him, he knew he was being weak… Such attitude was unworthy of a Decepticon, especially one with his rank and responsibilities. He also knew that exposing such feelings meant immediate termination, but that didn't worry him. He would terminate himself before exposing his weakness to others. The dilemma was that he wasn't focused enough to assess such weakness. For the first time in eons, all he saw before him was a dead end.

And then it happened, a blink of life coming from a part of himself he had been neglecting. His creations, his sons… unable to understand what was happening to him, disconcerted without his guidance.

Ravage, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were not among his concerns. They were mature and prepared enough to be on their own, but the younger ones, on the other hand…

He felt Rumble's anger as clear as if it were his own. He also felt his loneliness. Yes, Rumble was alone; nothing to be surprised by, considering the disturbance that was clear in Frenzy's processor.

Frenzy… Soundwave would have to direct his attention to his youngest creation's mistakes eventually, but he was too exhausted… or angry…

What was the difference?

Soundwave hit the console of the computer he was sitting at before abandoning his eternal post. It was like all the harmonies of the universe had ceased to exist, all gathered in one big, black hole.

* * *

Skywarp was a simple mech. There were things he understood and things he didn't. But that didn't bother him. It didn't matter that he didn't quite get the mechanisms of politics and war – that was why Megatron existed, to give sense to things and call the shots. But there were also things that did bother him, things such as why in the Pit little slags like Rumble existed.

It wasn't the first time that Rumble had messed with him – or the other way around, it made no difference. It was normal that both clashed every once in a while, or very often. They were both sarcastic and impulsive, they both enjoyed annoying others, and inflicting little tortures that could fit into what fools defined so easily as cruelty…

Although the current matter of discussion had nothing to do with pranks or tricks. Skywarp had touched a weak spot in Rumble and he was enjoying it. And, of course, he wasn't going to let the runt go without further damage.

"What's the matter, _Rumpelstiltskin?"_ Skywarp sneered. "Does it hurt to hear the truth, huh?"

"Shut it," Rumble growled, his little fists trembling in anger.

From his place beside a surveillance station, Thundercracker folded his arms across his chest, watching the scene before him with little interest.

"That's enough, Warp. Leave him alone, we have work to do."

Skywarp turned to face his wingmate. "All I'm saying is that if Soundwave hadn't kept the Autobot femme for himself, she wouldn't have flown away. A _real_ mech knows how to keep a femme by his side."

"A real mech? What, do you mean you, frag face?" Rumble hissed.

"No wonder you don't recognize one when you see him, Rumble, considering all you have had in your life is a pile of weirdos as siblings and your master, the weirdest weirdo of all."

"Repeat that and I'll tear your optics out!"

"Was that a threat? Why don't you do yourself a favour and go frag yourself? Come back when you are a rival worthy of my might."

"Why not now?" Rumble yelled, jumping toward Skywarp, his arms transforming into his powerful pile drivers in a nano second.

Skywarp was not prepared for the maneuver and he couldn't avoid being hit point blank in the face. "Aaah, you fragger!"

But the element of surprise wasn't enough. Skywarp recovered almost immediately and grabbed Rumble as he would have grabbed a toy, smashing him against a console.

"Thank you very much for ruining another console…" Thundercracker said, evidently bored. "I hope you are aware I won't lift a finger to help you repair it."

"Slag, TC! This runt should know how to talk to a superior officer. And you know that now, don't you Rumble? Or do you want me to continue giving you a lesson?"

Rumble didn't reply, words blocked inside his vocalizer as rage dominated his spark. He struggled against Skywarp's grip, only to be smashed once again against the damaged console.

"Do you give up now, little slag?" the black Seeker snorted. "I can keep doing this all day, you know?"

Skywarp could see the reflection of his own smirk on Rumble's optic visor, enjoying his good looks as he always did. He didn't have time to realize how fast his smirk turned into an anguished grimace of pain…

But he heard himself crying, howling would be a better term, when a burning shot cleanly pierced his right wing.

He released Rumble, squirming as he tried frantically to remain on his two feet. But he abandoned the floor before he could realize what was happening. He barely saw the blue form that tackled him by the waist and slammed him against the console, creating a general malfunction in the machine and perhaps in his own inner circuitry.

But Skywarp didn't have time to assess the damage, as a fist impacted his face with a brutality that shocked him. But the major surprise was yet to come, as he realized when he saw the identity of his attacker.

Skywarp had seen Soundwave engaged in violent actions countless times against the Autobots. But, like every Decepticon, Skywarp knew that Soundwave never, ever, resorted to violent actions outside the battlefield, ever less against his own comrades and without any provocation. Of course, beating the slag out of Rumble could be seen as provocation, but still, Soundwave normally would have tried many different approaches before resourcing to something as blunt and emotional as a physical attack.

"S…Soundwave… what the slaaaaarrgh!" Skywarp cried as Soundwave impacted his face again, this time also grasping the Seeker's head and smashing it brutally against the console they were leaning on.

That wasn't Soundwave… somebody had abducted the Decepticons Communications Officer and had replaced him with some ravenous beast…

* * *

Rage was a stranger to Soundwave, and yet he recognized it, felt it, interfaced with it, making no efforts to allow his own descent into the burning embrace of the complete antithesis of his own code of conduct.

All he knew was that he was enjoying it, releasing a small part of his own suffering, no matter who was on the other side of his impossible anger. He had forgotten about Rumble, he had forgotten about who the hell he was punishing.

Mind, control, harmony… all gone. He wanted to destroy whoever was being crushed beneath his fists. He didn't recognize himself when he materialized his concussion blaster and pointed it at his enemy's face. Telepathy forgotten, control terminated… all he wanted was to cause damage.

But reality had a very peculiar way of claiming its veracity. Soundwave's finger stopped on the edge of the trigger of his blaster as he felt a slight but decisive touch on his head. Of course, he reasoned for the first time during the attack, if there was one Seeker, there was certainly another one close.

"Put the weapon down, and back off."

Thundercracker's voice wasn't aggressive, but serious and firm. Soundwave put his concussion blaster on the ground and retreated, returning to a stiff standing position. Skywarp slumped from the console, his frame hitting the floor beneath him hard. From one corner, Rumble contemplated the scene, totally paralyzed.

"S…slag… I… I can't move… shoot that fragger, TC…" Skywarp muttered.

"Silence," Thundercracker replied, both of his arm-mounted incendiary guns pointed at the Communications Officer's face. "Leave, Soundwave. Nothing happened here as far as I'm concerned. I expect the same discretion from you."

Soundwave tried to focus. For a moment he tried to use his telepathy against Thundercracker, but the lack of balance prevented him from finding his ability. Thundercracker seemed to read his mind though, or maybe he had felt the slight and pathetic attempt of an invasion.

"This is not you," Thundercracker continued. "And that's the only reason why I'm willing to let you walk away. Next time you attempt to control a mech's mind, make sure your own mind is not so fragged up."

Soundwave stared at Rumble and mentally commanded him to leave. Without the natural depth the link provided, perhaps he couldn't have even achieved that.

When the Communications Officer left, Thundercracker helped a shaken Skywarp to get up.

"You should've blasted him, TC… He's slaggin' insane, I tell you. He finally blew a gasket."

Thundercracker slowly shook his head. "It's more than that. Soundwave has broken. Everything we knew about him is no more."

_To be continued._


	43. Tremolo

**Chapter 43**

**Tremolo**

Nocturne leaned her back on the rough surface of the boulder. It was strange to feel the dusty and unstable texture of that mineral formation that cracked so easily, but it was even stranger that she didn't care about it. Even the view seemed sterile. Before, she would have been fascinated by the completely new, alien panorama, but now her optics couldn't have been more closed.

She didn't remember having felt that way before, so foreign and deprived of life. She couldn't even stand her own presence. Time itself was painful; present and future were as unbearable as the arid landscape before her optics. There it was, her first terrestrial dusk shining in its entire splendor for her, and yet Nocturne was unable to appreciate its beauty. Yellow and pink were meaningless, stripped of anything she could consider beautiful. The air that was caressing her body, raising dust and sand, was as warm as a crypt.

There were no energon barriers before her, no bare and cold cell, but Nocturne felt more prisoner than ever.

* * *

Blaster couldn't recall an image as beautiful as the one before his optics. Slender, perfect and delicate, Nocturne's silhouette was being worshipped by the last sunbeams of the solar cycle. She looked so peaceful, so serene. Blaster's spark sent agitated waves of energy all through his body, making him feel so awkward before such a vision.

Millennia had passed since he had last seen her, and suddenly she was there again, back into his arms. And just as he had been waiting for her, she had been looking for him too, he had that clear.

He didn't try to hide his presence, but still he tried to make his arrival soft, natural. He didn't want to scare her, but he wasn't sure she could be alone either. She was so beautiful, and at the same time so damaged… Blaster would have done anything to erase all the suffering she had been through.

"Nocturne…"

She looked over her shoulder slightly; something like a sad smile formed on her face. She didn't reply, though; perhaps she was too exhausted to talk.

Or perhaps she was too ashamed, devastated…

"That's the twilight," Blaster said, feeling like an idiot.

She didn't say anything but fixated her optics on the horizon again; but he knew she wasn't even paying attention to the shades of color dancing in the sky above her.

He approached her and leaned on the big boulder at the entrance of The Ark. He wanted to tell her so many things in that moment, erase the last deca-cycles, clean her body of all the horrors she had been submitted to…

"You weren't in your quarters. I thought you could be here."

Nocturne nodded. "It's the first time I have had the chance to really contemplate this planet."

Her first time… even though she had arrived on Earth deca-cycles ago. What could she see in that terrestrial landscape after what she had lived in the brig of the Nemesis?

"Optimus told me that he'd given you clearance to leave the Ark, I'm sorry you weren't allowed out sooner. But you do know it was for your own safety, don't you, Sweetspark?"

Nocturne remained silent; it didn't escape Blaster's attention that her expression darkened slightly at his words.

"I mean," he continued cautiously, "Decepticon activity was detected shortly after your arrival here and…and we didn't know if they would…retaliate…"

Blaster cursed himself, why had he said that? As if Nocturne needed something more to worry about…

"So this is Earth," he said, awkwardly changing the subject.

Nocturne's response came in the form of a soft, half-hearted laugh.

"It's… colorful," Blaster said. "It will take you some time to get used to it, but I'm sure you will know to appreciate its beauty. I can show it to you, if you want me to."

She smiled absent-mindedly. "I would like that, thank you."

And thus the first uncomfortable silence was born, heavy and meaningful. Blaster remembered what had happened in the Nemesis base when he had rescued her from Starscream, the Autobot's killer instincts dulled by his desires to protect her, to get her out of that hell… She had cried so desperately for him, as if she were waiting for him. And of course she had been, every single astro second of her stay in that inferno, he was sure. Of course he had been confused when he saw the astonishment in Nocturne's optics when she saw him for the first time, but that certainly had been nothing more a reflection of her altered state. Who else could she have been waiting for, if not him?

Blaster made an effort not to punch the boulder behind his body in frustration. He wanted so much to pulverize it, or to pulverize his own fist until the thing inside of him stopped hurting. The image of Starscream profaning Nocturne would haunt him forever.

He was feeling more and more foolish every astro klik, unable to find the right words, unable to embrace her and allow her to give vent to all her pain as she leaned on his chest.

"Did Ratchet finish repairing you?"

She nodded. "There wasn't much to repair."

That wasn't what Blaster had heard. Nocturne had been reluctant to allow a thorough examination to happen and still hadn't returned for her second session with Ratchet, certainly ashamed of the damage inflicted on her intimate circuitry… The thought itself hurt Blaster like a fusion cannon shot.

Blaster glanced at the ground, unable to deal with his impotence. She looked at him, as if she were aware of his presence for the first time.

"Blaster, I'm fine. Please don't worry."

The Autobot Communications Officer clenched his fists, not caring about the excessive pressure on his finger joints.

"But… maybe you need further treatment… if… if Starscream hurt you…"

She shook her head slowly. "He only hit me once, and not very hard as you would have noticed."

Blaster was terrified by the coldness with which she was talking about her attack. He had heard about the phase of denial in such cases, and it seemed that Nocturne was exactly there.

"If he… if he hurt you…" he repeated, "I…"

"He didn't. You arrived just in time to prevent him going further. You rescued me, Blaster. I will always be grateful for that."

Torture and salvation; Nocturne was speaking about her rescue the same way she would have done of martyrdom. Perhaps the damage would be impossible to fix…

"Nocturne, I… I wasn't there to protect you… when all that happened… I wasn't there when you needed me…"

"Please, don't talk that way. You were there and you saved me. I thank you for that."

He bit his lip components. Even though he didn't have the words, he had to stop the silence, he couldn't keep his vocalizer shut a single klik more. "What you said to Optimus… about you being alright… I know it's not true. Sweetspark, you can talk to me. You know that, right?"

"I didn't lie to Optimus Prime," she immediately responded. Blaster must have been imagining things because for a moment he thought her voice sounded annoyed.

"Nocturne, I know what happened… I have fought the Decepticons for thousands of vorns. I can help you... I can understand why you didn't allow Ratchet to examine you thoroughly; you must have felt embarrassed but I can help you… You can trust me."

"There was no reason to be examined," was the dry answer. "My energon levels are normal and my status perfectly normal too. Just as they were when I arrived."

"Did _he_ hurt you?"

Words came easier than he had thought at the beginning, as if they had been waiting to be pronounced, barely restrained by his own rancor. Blaster was sure that Nocturne knew he wasn't talking about Starscream anymore.

"Nocturne…"

She didn't answer. The pink light died during her silence, welcoming the first grey shades of the arriving night.

"No," she answered finally. "He didn't hurt me."

Blaster clenched his fists again. Why was she lying to him? What horrors had that cold-sparked monster put her through to have her so horrified, even after two weeks of freedom?

"You can talk with freedom now. He is not here, he can't hurt you. I won't allow him to cause you pain anymore, never again. For what he did to you… he will pay with his life."

Nocturne's face transformed suddenly. Blaster was shocked when he had to face the fierce glare she threw at him. There were no limits to her pain.

"Soundwave didn't do any damage to me."

Blaster felt his imitation of equilibrium breaking. Soundwave… the name had sounded so strange in the beautiful voice of Nocturne. A zillion times curse the name… it didn't deserve to be pronounced by the perfect harmonics of an angel that the slagging sadistic beast had dared to desecrate.

"Nocturne, you can talk to me, you can tell me…"

"I don't understand what you expect me to tell you."

It hadn't been a wrong impression; Nocturne was definitely annoyed. Blaster's face plates became harder; it was time to take all masks off. He wouldn't be able to help her if he continued disguising reality.

He pushed himself off the boulder and advanced some steps into the twilight, giving his back to Nocturne. "I have fought the Decepticons for more than fifty thousand vorns, but it wasn't until I met Soundwave that I saw the real face of evil."

He felt her glare stabbing his back, but Blaster continued. "The Decepticons are murderers, traitors, sick with power… But Soundwave is different. He may seem like a machine, cold and emotionless, but I know him, I saw sadism in its most brutal expression within him. I have seen him destroy countless lives; I have seen him enjoying it… For him, suffering is pleasure."

Because of Nocturne's expression, it seemed like she didn't understand his words; it was like suddenly language had been erased from her processor. Were her memories so horrible, then? It couldn't be any other way… but it was too late for Blaster to step back.

"Soundwave won't hurt you anymore, I won't allow him to… I'll kill him before he…"

"Soundwave," she said, surprisingly firm, "didn't hurt me. He never would."

Blaster's mouth opened without a single word coming out from his vocalizer. Absolute astonishment invaded him. Perhaps his audios had failed, perhaps…

"He…" Nocturne continued, averting her gaze, "he was very decent with me."

_Decent?_

"That… that's impossible. Soundwave has been my biggest enemy for millennia. He could never…"

Nocturne's face plates hardened again. "I don't understand what you want me to say to you, Blaster. That he raped me? Is that what you want to hear?"

"No, no… please… that is unbearable…"

"I don't understand what you expect to obtain from a lie. You are a very dear friend to me, Blaster, and I thank you for saving me, but I don't owe you any explanations. Soundwave may have been your sworn enemy forever, but I was his prisoner, I was at his total mercy; my life and dignity were in his hands and still he respected me. Don't you dare tell me I don't know him because that's a lie."

She pushed herself off the boulder on which she had been leaning and moved a few mechano metres away from Blaster, her back turned and arms folded tightly over her chest. Blaster stood in silence for a few moments, his empty optics fixed on Nocturne's slender form, completely at a loss for words.

"Primus Nocturne…" he finally whispered, "you really can't see it, can you?"

"See what, Blaster?" she asked with an unnaturally harsh tone of voice. She didn't even glance over her shoulder at him.

Blaster walked cautiously towards her, desperate to touch her and yet too terrified to do so. "Soundwave still holds his power over you, he's altered your mind so much that you can no longer see the truth of what's going on. You're _defending_ him, Nocturne! Why else would you do that? Why else would you stand here and lie to me about everything that he put you through?"

Nocturne rounded on him viciously, the rage in her optics so foreign in the femme who had always been the embodiment of peace. "How dare you…" she hissed.

"Nocturne, I don't mean to upset you but please, I beg of you, listen to reason. I know something is wrong because this isn't you, Nocturne. You spend nearly every cycle locked away in your quarters, you won't talk to anybody and refuse our offers of help… And now look at you; in all the millions of vorns that I have known you I have never, ever, seen you so…so angry…so…depressed…"

"And tell me," she snapped, "what am I supposed to do, Blaster? I asked to be returned to active duty and I wasn't allowed, I've been confined to the Ark since I got here…what do you expect me to do?"

Blaster sighed, his hand reaching tentatively for her arm. "I know it's been difficult, Nocturne, I'm not saying that it hasn't… But it isn't healthy for you to be spending so much time alone and –"

"Blaster," Nocturne interrupted, pulling away from his advances, "every time I enter a room the conversation stops. Every mech in the room turns to me; I can feel their optics on me, I can feel the awkwardness… But most of all I can feel their pity. I can see it in the way they look at me. You know I don't like to be the centre of attention, Blaster, and yet I'm the main attraction. And then they try to hide that fact, suddenly looking away or hurrying back to whatever they were doing… I know they are watching me surreptitiously; I know they are talking about me, feeding the lies… The only one that's treated me with any normalcy around here is Jazz; maybe the rest of you should take a leaf out of his data pad because I can't take the scrutiny anymore."

"They only do that because they are worried about you, Nocturne. They don't know what's going on but they do know that you are suffering, we all do… If you would just talk to someone, talk to me…things would change, things would start to get easier for you."

Nocturne didn't reply, the dark expression on her faceplates saying more than any word could in that moment. The mere sight of her brought so many emotions to the Autobot Communications Officer, and yet all he seemed to be able to convey was his own desperation and anger…

He attempted to reach out to her again, but decided against the move and let his hand fall lax at his side. "Rape is the most despicable of crimes, Nocturne, and what Soundwave did to you –"

"Slag, Blaster!" Nocturne cried angrily. "How many times do I have to tell you that he didn't do anything to me? What is the point of talking when you never listen? You will never change, Blaster."

Blaster's optics widened in surprise. The femme he knew never spoke that way…what in the Pit had that monster done to her? "But…but Nocturne…"

"There are some things in this universe that you will never understand Blaster, and this is one of those situations. You are a dear friend, Blaster, but I will not talk to you about this. So please, leave me alone."

With that, Nocturne turned her back on Blaster and walked away, no doubt seeking the lonely confines of her quarters once again. It crushed the communicator's spark to see her so utterly broken, and the fact that she continued to lock herself in her self-prescribed prison made him feel so completely helpless.

"Nocturne wait!" Blaster called after her as she disappeared into the Ark. "Where are you going? I'm sorry, please, just wait…"

* * *

The sound of the door closing behind her had never been more welcomed. She leant back against the cold metal and sunk to the floor, her body shivering uncontrollably as she waited for the inevitable pounding on her door, the desperate pleading and apologies…

But Blaster could cry and beg as much as he wanted, it wouldn't make any difference, no empty words or pretending could possibly make a difference.

Nocturne knew there was only one being that could change the way she felt, that could give meaning to the universe again…

But he was ignoring her…

And that was the only thing she was certain of.

* * *

"Elita."

He always greeted her in the same way, saying only her name and with that simple word saying so many things as well, like how much he had missed her, how much he wanted to hold her, how many breems he had spent thinking about her…

It was a tacit understanding, born from both their bond and the long vorns of a love that seemed undying. But tacit was also the silence and restrictions they followed, like a code, every time war allowed them to lock their optics in the same way they would have liked to lock their bodies. As long as war existed, there would be no time and no peace for them, Commanders first and lovers second.

That was why Elita didn't surrender to the impulse of running to his arms. She would never do so, even if he would leave her again for another four million years. She too had grown strong, she too had understood that they had a duty toward others before each other.

That was why she responded to his salute in the same way, knowing that he knew better.

"Optimus."

He bowed his head slightly in greeting and stepped aside, allowing Elita to put her feet on terrestrial ground for the first time.

"I hope your journey was uneventful," he said.

"As uneventful as it could be in such a small spaceship," she replied, glancing backwards at the Cybertronian ship behind her.

"I apologize for the discomfort, Elita, but I had to take measures to avoid the Decepticons detecting your ship. The loss of another Autobot vessel would have been unaffordable."

He didn't say anything about the loss of the one passenger travelling in that ship, but Elita knew better.

"Where is the Ark located?" she asked, scanning her surroundings and feeding her data banks with all the information she could obtain from that first glance.

"Thirteen mechano miles away from here. I'll escort you there. Prowl will take care of securing the ship."

Elita nodded and transformed into a terrestrial vehicle mode she had already configured into her transformation cog. Optimus did the same and in less than two minutes the red semi and the pink Lancia were on the highway.

"_I thoroughly revised Nocturne's file," _Elita said, _"including the updates you sent me, although I feel there is something you're not telling me, Optimus."_

"_Affirmative. There are gaps in the files, as you noticed. Neither technical specifications nor status reports can explain Nocturne's current predicament. That's why I asked you come to retrieve her."_

"_I've already made the proper arrangements in Iacon. Nocturne will be readmitted into the Science Ministry as you requested, but first I need to evaluate her condition. Your report said that she was prisoner of the Decepticons for 33 solar cycles."_

"_A rebel squad of my Autobots rescued her from the Nemesis brig. Her physical condition was not alarming but we have reasons to believe she suffered psychological and physical abuse on a daily basis."_

Elita remained silent for a moment. _"What is Nocturne's mental condition?"_

His voice always carried the same reassuring and controlled tone, but Elita could notice when he was disturbed, and this was proving to be one of those occasions.

"_Not good, I'm afraid. She's reluctant to accept help and to talk about what happened."_

"_And you thought she would talk to me?"_

"_Call me naïve, but I think she would feel more comfortable with a femme."_

The Ark was already in sight when Elita decreased her speed.

"_So you think Nocturne was bonded and lost her bond mate,"_ she said.

"_Her depression indicates so."_

Elita tried not to think about those matters, but she was also ready to face the possibility of losing the one bonded to her own spark. She had barely spoken to Nocturne before, but she immediately felt a connection with the Autobot acoustician.

"_Her depression is nothing new, Optimus,"_ Elita said sadly. _"Although I'm not close to Nocturne, I'm familiar with her personal files. I suppose you are aware of her background as a medic."_

"_Affirmative. Ratchet said she worked in his Medical Facility after the war started."_

"_That is true, but I also suppose that you are not aware of the reason why she abandoned her role as a medic and focused only on her skills in acoustics, which are notorious."_

Optimus' silence spoke for itself.

"_Nocturne lost a patient, a sparkling injured in a random Decepticon attack_,_"_ Elita continued. _"Unfortunately not a rare event in a medical facility, but she couldn't handle it. Moonracer informed me that Nocturne had a cerebro-shell breakdown because of that event. Intelligent and composed as she is, she also has a very sensitive character. If there are Cybertronians that were not built for war, she could be at the top of the list."_

"_Let me see if I'm following you, Elita. You are suggesting that Nocturne had, or is currently having, a similar episode, detonated by an event as traumatic as the one she lived before."_

"_I would dare to say more traumatic, based on the information you sent me. Ratchet's report states that he suspects she might have been bonded with a member of the crew of the Autobot space cruiser that was destroyed by the Decepticons, but I suspect it could be something else. What exactly do you know about what happened during her stay in the Nemesis?"_

"_Nothing more than suspicions. Nocturne has been very reserved about it, but we believe she was abused by the Decepticons. They have taken female prisoners before, and the results have always been despicable, to say the least."_

"_Your report also states that she was under the personal custody of Soundwave."_

"_Affirmative."_

Optimus and Elita arrived at the Ark. She transformed into her bipedal form and looked at the mountain that sheltered their principal space cruiser. Optimus Prime did the same and stood beside her.

"You believe that Soundwave tampered with her mind," Optimus said seriously.

Elita nodded. "I have known mechs who were victims of the horrors of Soundwave's telepathy and they could never recover their sanity. Have you performed a thorough examination of her processor? Soundwave is known for implanting mental control devices in his victims. Most of the time they are not even aware of its presence there."

"Ratchet didn't find anything suspicious in her processor, but we know better about Soundwave's ways."

Elita nodded slightly.

"There is something else, Elita," Optimus said gravely. "We have reasons to believe that Nocturne's frequency decoder has been used to develop a super weapon of immense magnitude. If such is the case, we need a way to stop it."

"And Nocturne might know of such way, even though she doesn't remember it… I can definitely see Soundwave operating here, Optimus. Please take me to Nocturne. Time has come for her and I to have a little chat."

_To be continued_.

* * *

_This chapter, along with the previous chapter, has moved things along a fair bit. Just in case we haven't been clear, we wanted to give a quick rundown of the timing of things. First of all, Nocturne was a prisoner of the Decepticons for 33 cycles (1 cycle = approximately 1 day), or approximately 1.5 deca-cycles (with a deca-cycle being around 3 weeks). She has been in The Ark for approximately 14 cycles, which means she has been on Earth for 47 cycles or 2 deca-cycles. Clear as mud? Good :oP_

_Once again we thank you for taking the time to read and review. We haven't had the chance to reply to all your reviews as we used to, our schedules have tightened pretty much lately, but we really appreciate every one of your comments, each a big motivation for our Cybertronian muses._


	44. Improvvisando

_It was our intention to leave Cantabile for a little while in order to catch up on Fleshling, which has been left alone for a little too long. But we've reached a point in this fic where everything starts to change in preparation for what is essentially the second half (yes, there's still a long way to go!), and although very challenging to write, these last few chapters have been very exciting to work on. With so much progress being made on ideas and directions, it made sense to keep writing. We had planned to sit on this chapter for a bit and make you all wait, but thanks to some lovely reviews and numerous requests for a quick update, we just had to oblige. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 44**

**Improvvisando**

Rumble wasn't sure what he would find when the door to his master's quarters finally opened. He had been standing before it for nearly a breem now, desperate to enter and yet too scared to do so. He knew Soundwave was inside, he could feel his presence through the link, but as had become the norm over the last few cycles he seemed so distant and cold.

Something was wrong; Rumble had tried to convince himself otherwise but there was no denying it after what he had witnessed. He hadn't said anything as he'd walked nervously at his creator's side, leaving behind a scene he knew he'd never forget; he hadn't said anything when Soundwave had commanded him to transform and return to the confines of his chest compartment the moment they reached their quarters... In fact, he hadn't said a word for two cycles.

But Rumble knew that the time for silence was over, he couldn't remain idle while his only remaining creator was suffering so terribly, even if he himself wouldn't admit it. Rumble's vents cycled heavily. He couldn't remember a time in which he had felt such fear; it wasn't like the feeling of dread that occasionally seeped onto the battlefield, nor was it like the horror he had experienced as he'd watched on helplessly as Soundwave beat the slag out of Skywarp. It was deeper than that, permeating through his very spark itself...

And that was when he realised it. Rumble was scared of Soundwave.

Rumble had always known that his creator would never harm him, even on those occasions when he'd pushed Soundwave's patience to the limit he had never resorted to violent forms of punishment... It had always been one of the few truths Rumble had understood in a universe so full of deception, but suddenly things had changed; _Soundwave_ had changed...and Rumble no longer knew what to expect from him.

But even as he contemplated that terrible reality, another sensation rose within the young Decepticon, one that had become all too familiar in recent times.

Loneliness.

It had been a lingering presence in his spark ever since that first confrontation with Frenzy, but over the last few cycles it had grown and festered like an open wound, unable to be healed. Yet despite the increasing intensity there was something different about the ache he already knew too well. It no longer seemed to be contained simply within his own being; it filtered through the link, enveloping him in its embrace...

Someone else was feeding it with their own distress...

And that someone was Soundwave.

Rumble braced himself as he unlocked the door, knowing within himself that despite his trepidation, Soundwave needed him. And he needed Soundwave too; he needed his guidance, his company...

And his reassurance that everything would be alright...

* * *

Soundwave sat motionless on his recharge berth, his legs hanging over the edge and his visor staring blankly at the floor. He didn't react when the door to his quarters hissed open, admitting the diminutive form of his second youngest creation, nor did he acknowledge the cassette as he climbed onto the recharge berth and sat beside him.

Heavy silence fell upon creator and creation. Soundwave knew Rumble wanted to say something but it seemed he couldn't find the right words, his confusion and nervousness painfully tangible to the telepath. Guilt once again began to fill his mental patterns, how had he allowed such dysfunction and suffering to enter into his family unit? It was bad enough that he had been ignoring them, but the fact that he had allowed such fear to grow without interfering...it was unacceptable.

The feeling of someone touching him stirred Soundwave from his thoughts; he glanced sideways to find Rumble leaning against his arm.

"You really scared me, boss," Rumble said before Soundwave could gather the strength to speak.

_Scared_...

Yes, Soundwave had sensed that fear the very moment he had regained his senses, but he had refused to acknowledge it; how could he when it meant admitting he had lost complete control of himself?

He could feel Rumble's spark reaching for him, desperately searching for something to hold on to as his world crumbled around him. It wasn't the first time Soundwave had felt such devastation in the young mech, he had felt it once before...

But this was the first time he had been directly responsible for that pain.

An indigo hand swept gently over the cassette's helm, the gesture earning Soundwave the smallest ripple of warmth from his creation.

"Why did ya do it, boss?" Rumble asked, a shadow of his memories filtering through the link, showing Soundwave an image of himself he never thought possible.

"I was angry," he replied honestly. The telepath knew his answer was inadequate, but what else could he say when he himself couldn't find a reason for his actions.

Rumble sat up straight, relinquishing his resting place on Soundwave's arm. He looked up at his creator for the first time, his visor dim with worry. "Something is wrong, isn't it?"

Soundwave remained silent. There was something wrong indeed, but how could he possibly admit that fact to his own creation? How could he tell him that the reason for his behaviour was because he'd fallen for the enemy...

No.

No, that wasn't what it was...he hadn't fallen for the enemy because that wasn't possible. He'd given into weakness, he'd succumbed to his need for the pleasures of a female...but that didn't mean that he'd fallen for her. He'd just...lost control...

"Uhh...boss?" Rumble said tentatively, obviously realising that an answer was not forthcoming. "The others...they...they aren't very happy wit' ya, ya know?"

Again, Soundwave was very aware of that fact; it was impossible to ignore when the link had been flooded with a confused mix of indignation and disappointment ever since that first moment he had excused himself to be with the female...

"Ravage says that you've taken things too far, he reckons that what ya did the otha cycle jus' proves it an'... an' he said that ya shoulda got rid of the Autodork...that ya made a big mistake."

The telepath studied the floor beneath him, his fingers tightening their grip on the edge of the berth ever so slightly. None of Rumble's words were news to him, but that didn't take away the harsh reality of them...nor did it take away the hurt they brought him.

"Buzzsaw agrees wit' 'im...'Beak didn't say anythin' so I dunno..."

Rumble frowned, shifting uneasily as the silence continued. His apprehension was more than clear as he fixed his attention on his fingers, twisting nervously in his lap. Soundwave knew his moment was drawing near, when he'd have to make a decision and speak to the youngling, but what was he supposed to say?

The communicator glanced again at his creation, completely at a loss. Fooling Rumble into thinking things were fine would have been a simple task in the past, but now it was struggle enough fooling himself; Soundwave was certain it wouldn't work. Dismissing him was another option, although that would certainly only exacerbate things, creating an even bigger mess to clean up.

And then there was the option of opening up to him...admitting the truth and telling him all that had been going on...

Soundwave tilted his head slightly. No, _that_ wasn't an option. No matter how bad things became, he couldn't expose his weaknesses to his sons; they needed him to remain strong, they needed him to remain cold and unemotional just as he always had been, even in the darkest of breems...

"I think Ravage and 'Saw are talkin' slag tho," Rumble suddenly stated, looking fixedly at Soundwave. "I mean, Megatron gave ya the chick so you could do whatever ya wanted wit' 'er, an' that included havin' some fun wit' 'er, right?" Embarrassment flitted through the link momentarily as the cassette suddenly realised what he'd said. "Plus she was kinda nice, ya know? Like when I gave her her rations every cycle she'd always talk to me and stuff...but it wasn't slag like what other Autogeeks say...she'd jus' be real friendly an' stuff. Sometimes...sometimes she'd ask me to stay in the brig wit' 'er, I think it was so she didn't feel scared or somethin'..."

Beneath his facemask, Soundwave's mouth twisted slightly. There it was, his moment to grasp control of the situation and guide it to less murkier waters, away from his own role in the state of things...

"Did you stay?" he asked, his voice steady, visor fixed on his son.

Rumble flinched slightly; his uncertainty immediately flooding the bond, making it very clear that he didn't want to answer that question. Soundwave responded with a reassuring wave of telepathy, urging him to speak freely.

"I...uhh...yeah..." he muttered nervously. "I know ya always tell us not to waste time on the prisoners, but, well, yeah..."

"Did you speak to her?"

Rumble nodded. "She was always askin' questions and stuff about ya an'... I mean, I didn't tell 'er anythin' important or nothin', but...slag, it woulda been weird if I'd just sat there not talkin' like a dumbaft."

Awkward silence fell upon them again; Rumble fidgeted as Soundwave searched hopelessly for the best way forward...the best way out of there...

"You really miss 'er, don't ya?"

Soundwave's visor brightened ever so slightly as he desperately fought against his sudden desire to stand up and run. How in the Pit was he supposed to answer that without revealing his utter weakness? His mouth opened slightly, unable to find words to save him.

"I think it's ok if ya do," Rumble said, looking up at his creator with a level of intensity unusual for him. "I mean, it musta been nice havin' someone around to help ya wit' things an'...an' otha stuff. So if ya miss 'er...well, that's gotta be normal, right? Even if ya not suppose'ta."

The young Decepticon rearranged himself on the recharge berth, bringing his knees to his chest as he once again rested his helm on Soundwave's arm.

"I know what it's like to miss someone ya not suppose'ta miss. I miss Frenzy...even afta everythin' he's done. I wish we could jus' hang out like we used'ta...now every time he looks at me he says some slag an' leaves." Rumble offlined his visor. "You're gonna punish 'im, aren't ya, Soundwave?"

"Affirmative."

"Good."

Soundwave didn't say a word as his creation curled against him and powered down, entering recharge mode in a matter of astro seconds. He wasn't so naive as to think that his sons would remain indifferent to the things going on around them, but he had to admit he was surprised by Rumble's unusually mature reaction to circumstances.

Yet despite the faint feeling of pride echoing through his processor, something else dominated his emotions, torturing his spark.

A simple question.

"_You really miss 'er, don't ya?"_

And a simple answer…

* * *

The optic sensors averted, the grip on the armrest of the chair – perhaps a little too hard – the slightly uncomfortable way in which Nocturne's right leg was positioned… It had always been easy for Elita One to detect all those hints that uncovered feelings happening inside the Spark, supposedly hidden from outsiders.

It was obvious that Nocturne was uncomfortable, perhaps tired of having to answer the same questions again and again. So far, the Autobot acoustician had only confirmed what Elita knew: she had spent thirty three cycles as prisoner of the Decepticons, she had been forced to operate her frequency decoder to calibrate a weapon of unknown characteristics, and she had been under the custody of Soundwave, the Decepticons Communications Officer. No mind manipulation, no secret devices implanted, no cerebral torture… Nocturne recited her words like a very well known speech, coming directly from his processor but deprived of all meaning.

After the routine questions, both female Autobots had spent a very heavy half breem in silence. Despite the physical proximity, Nocturne seemed determined to avoid looking at her superior officer's optics. Shame was the obvious reason. But Elita One knew perfectly well that shame had so many faces.

The Autobot female commander pushed a button on the data pad she was holding, making a very well known computerized sound. That caught her companion's attention, as a slight blink in her optics proved. Elita was sure Nocturne had realized that she had erased everything she had just recorded in the device.

The questioning glance in Nocturne's optics spoke for itself. Elita turned off the empty data pad and put it aside.

"We are done with the official protocol," Elita said calmly. "And even that will not leave this room. Are you ready to talk to me now, Nocturne?"

The hands of the Autobot acoustician shivered slightly, positioned over her knees in an attempt to steady themselves. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Commander."

Elita softened her glance. "It's not your superior officer talking to you this time, Nocturne. As I said, we are done with the official protocol and I only followed it because I had to. I am here to listen to you and offer you my support. For the same reason, I ask you to not insult my intelligence with lies. I'll take whatever you say as something strictly confidential."

The Autobot acoustician remained silent. Elita knew she wouldn't get anything from her unless she pushed.

"I think it's time for you and I to talk about what happened during your stay at the Nemesis."

Subtlety had never been Elita's forte, not that she ever intended it to be. She decided to push further.

"Did the Decepticons hurt you?"

Nocturne denied the question with her head, perhaps a little too fast. Elita had her doubts about that. She had met two femmes that had also been under the custody of Decepticons. They had been beaten and raped by Megatron himself before being thrown as leftovers to the no less lascivious claws of Starscream. After that, they had become pleasure toys for any Decepticon interested in two neutralists who had had the disgrace of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. They had only survived because of their lack of allegiance.

"Did Soundwave hurt you?" Elita asked bluntly.

The small wince that crossed Nocturne's face was impossible to hide. Even though she was surely expecting the mention of that name, she seemed to consider the question this time. She took her time to reply, once again reciting words that she seemed to have learned well. "I was a tool to him, nothing but a tool."

For the first time during the conversation, Elita hesitated. Was Nocturne terrified of Soundwave? If that was the case and her replies continued to be so vague, that meant that, as she suspected, Soundwave had tampered with his prisoner's mind. But Soundwave's sick mental games had so many faces that Elita felt like she was facing a puzzle with a thousand fake exits, perhaps without an exit at all.

Elita had never fought Soundwave, but she had heard stories of other Autobots who had. He was silent, cold and utterly cruel. His mind was his biggest weapon, but when he used physical force he did it with devastating results. Elita couldn't imagine him lowering himself to lascivious attitudes as the rest of his comrades, but still, he was able to cause worse damage. His telepathy, at the end, was a violator that trespassed every firewall of any femme or mech who had the misfortune to fall into his hands.

"Are you familiar with the unique process of cybernetic telepathy?" Elita asked, using the same blunt tone she had been using.

When it became clear that Nocturne would remain silent, Elita continued. "It's too complex to summarise it in few words, but as you must know, it's a very peculiar skill that Vector Sigma granted only to a very select group of Cybertronians. As the war escalated, most of them died; all but one: Soundwave, the corrupted telepath, the one who sold himself to an evil master, the one who betrayed every belief that built our previous society, the one who used his power to enslave and destroy."

No reaction came from Nocturne. Elita would have liked to have that blessing and curse that telepathy was, just for a moment… Whatever was happening inside Nocturne's processor was an enigma. So many possibilities, so many doubts. But still, Elita had to push further.

"What did Soundwave do to force you to operate your frequency decoder for him?"

Nocturne lifted her glance. For a moment, Elita could see a glimpse of life in those optics.

"You think I'm a traitor," she said calmly.

"Nobody said you were," Elita responded, equally calmed. She had reached a sensitive point, and she wouldn't let it go.

"You all think I am," Nocturne continued, suddenly losing her interest in Elita One and looking away. "Just because I didn't return from the Nemesis in pieces, just because I don't have all the answers you require…"

"Nocturne," Elita interrupted. "As I told you before, the only reason for my presence here is to support you. Judging you is not my purpose. Open yourself to me and I will help you."

"Help…" Nocturne shivered, suddenly getting up from the chair she was sitting on. "How could you help?"

Elita allowed the conflicted femme a moment of silence. She seemed to be suffering intensely, attacked by feelings that were obviously contradictory. Time had come to ask the unavoidable question.

"Were you bonded, Nocturne?" Elita asked softly.

Nocturne froze. Elita wasn't enjoying putting one of her subordinates through so much, but it had to be done.

"Bonded?" Nocturne said, processing a word that was evidently scaring her. It seemed as if she was listening to it for the first time, but more than that, as if she was applying it to herself for the first time.

Elita waited, feeling no need to repeat her question. Just as she had thought, she had reached the core of Nocturne's conflict.

"No…" Nocturne finally said, like in a dream, like if she had forgotten who she was talking to. "I don't think I was, I don't know if I was…"

"Was he part of the crew on the Autobot space cruiser destroyed by the Decepticons?"

Nocturne slowly turned around and faced the Autobot female commander. Elita One didn't know how to categorize the vague glance that Nocturne directed at her.

"Meteoracer..." Nocturne said with the most forced voice Elita had ever heard. "It was Meteoracer…"

_Meteoracer, _the Autobot officer in charge of the unfortunate cruiser… Elita confirmed in her data banks that there were records of Nocturne and Meteoracer being assigned to the same research facility for at least fifty vorns. She wasn't aware that they were bonded, although, of course, intimate details were not part of the Autobot files.

"I am very sorry for your loss," Elita said carefully, scrutinizing the way in which Nocturne's face plates expressed authentic sadness.

Elita stood up, never taking her optics from the shivering figure before her. "Report to Ratchet for a general examination and refuel yourself as best as you can. You will return to Cybertron with me in five solar cycles."

That was something that Nocturne wasn't prepared for, whatever her strange rehearsal had been. There it was, the shock in her optics, her shivering hands, her half opened mouth…

"You will return to your former research facility. If you need further assistance, report to—"

"No."

It was Elita's turn to be agape. "Did you say something, Nocturne?"

Nocturne was very far away from there, totally disconnected from the situation, oblivious of the presence of her superior officer.

"I won't return…" she whispered. "I'm staying."

Carefully, Elita approached her. "Why would you want to stay?"

Nocturne bowed her head, but still, Elita could see intense suffering displayed on those facial features. "He… he's here…"

Elita felt the fuel in her body freezing. She was used to much more shocking words, but for some reason that bizarre display of insanity hit her like a bomb. In that moment, she knew that Nocturne wasn't talking about Meteoracer anymore.

_To be continued._

* * *

_Thank you as always for the wonderful support and reviews. Your feedback always helps to feed our creativity!_


	45. Acceso

_Before we start what hopefully will be as intense a ride for you as it was for us, we want to address a matter that caught our attention._

_One of our reviewers, Firestorm84, informed us about a supposed plagiarist that had used our character Vita as Soundwave's bondmate without asking our permission. We followed the reviewer's directions, but the story had already been removed._

_We can't say more about that matter because we really don't know what exactly happened, but we would like to say that both Vita and Nocturne were created by us for this story in particular. If somebody else is interested in using them, we would appreciate it if they contact us first to avoid uncomfortable situations such as this._

_With that said, we proceed now to a chapter that will be pivotal to the events that are about to be unleashed. We hope you guys will enjoy it._

_

* * *

_**Chapter 45**

**Acceso**

It slightly surprised Nocturne that suddenly she couldn't tell exactly how many solar cycles she had spent in the Ark. Everything seemed like a blurred nightmare, running through her processor in a torturous slow motion. The anguish, the loneliness, the unbearable pain… her spark ached constantly, reminding her of the absence that was consuming her breem by breem.

Another night, the same mixture of noises from a Cybertronian cruiser and its terrestrial surroundings; a symphony that would have been a treasure for any acoustician. If she were herself, Nocturne would have already classified every sound, tasted them, pleased her audios with the caresses of their frequencies… if she were herself. But she wasn't anymore, or perhaps everything she had been before was a farce. The only thing she knew was that she didn't care for all those sounds anymore, every one of them as futile as dust.

She remembered the conversation with Elita One like a distant dream. It wasn't the words, but the realizations that assaulted her after she had been allowed to leave what was destroying her.

_Bondmate… bondmate…_ The word kept cycling around her, pointing accusative fingers. Who was that, mocking her with so much cruelty? A devil, or an angel? She just didn't know.

Perhaps Elita One was right and Nocturne had been victim of vicious mental manipulation, perhaps that's all that she had been to _him, _a toy…

But how to compute _his _caresses, _his_ kisses, the way _his_ body had become one with hers? Had that been an hallucination too?

Nocturne got up from her recharge berth and grabbed her head. Insanity… a new visitor to her processor, but she could recognize it.

One thing was clear among all the chaos; she had to forget, she had to move on. Returning to Cybertron had been stated as an order, and she would have to comply, to walk the heaviest steps her legs had walked, and leave her life behind, all her life…

_Her life in his hands…_

Pain spread through her spark, torturing her body like the most vicious virus. Her body had never felt so weakened, her spirit dead… She couldn't even think about her love for meditation; it all seemed so far away from her, so foreign. Whoever she had been before had been terminated.

And then, it happened, the gust of fresh air arriving at her numbed audio sensors, the one sound that dragged her back into _his _arms.

Music… she hadn't heard music since the last time Soundwave had embraced her after they both had reached an experience that surpassed any overload. He had sung to her without words, he had caressed her with musical tones that didn't belong to any Universe she could conceive.

Hope, and something very small but warm that could be associated with joy, directed her awkward steps to the door. She leaned there, sustaining her shivering body with hands that were looking for to that one and only blue metal…

But the moment was fleeting. Reality had a brutal way of making pain a certainty. In the devastating emptiness that followed, Nocturne knew that she was alone, completely alone.

Her head was lifelessly leaning on the door when the music came again. Disambiguation operated and suddenly she found herself realizing where she was and under what circumstances, all trace of hope and fantasy momentarily gone.

She also found the mental clarity to realize that to call that sound music had been perhaps a little too hurried. It was mostly a mixture of low pitched noises, following a rhythm but deprived of a melody. Still, it was a welcome change to the usual noises of the base and she decided to leave her self-imposed confinement.

She caressed the walls as she advanced through the corridors, as if that way she could keep her presence hidden. Fortunately she didn't find anybody, perhaps because of the late hour.

The origin of the music turned out to be closer than she had thought, not precisely because of a malfunction in her audios but because of the constant changes in volume of the peculiar tone.

An open door at the end of a wide corridor showed a light as warm as an invitation. Her footsteps guided her there, although she wasn't really interested in having company. She was about to leave when a voice stopped her; her silence had been useless, her shadow had betrayed her.

"Hello, pretty lady!" Jazz greeted her with one of the most honest smiles that Nocturne had ever seen.

She smiled slightly in return. Jazz had been the only mech in that asphyxiating base that looked at her without veils before his optics. She would have liked to tell him how much she was grateful for that.

"Did my tunes wake ya up?" he said, rubbing his helm. "Ah, sorry… I was tryin' my new light and sound system. Wanna test it?"

Nocturne shook her head as she looked at the two dozen speakers of suspicious human manufacture. "No… thank you. I should go back to recharge."

"So I did wake ya up, after all, huh? My bad, my bad… lemme correct it," he said as he agilely pushed a serious of keys on the console of his computer. Immediately, a very different melody than the previous one started to play.

"Amy Winehouse," he informed her, although she didn't understand a word of what he had said. "Cool, isn't it?"

Sad, was Nocturne's opinion, although beautiful.

"Earth has such a fascinating musical selection," Jazz continued, switching from one melody to another with extreme ease. "As an acoustician, I think ya would appreciate it."

"I certainly would." Nocturne felt rather speechless, but there was something about Jazz that made it so easy to talk to him. She had barely exchanged words with him, but she knew she was before one of the most transparent mechs she would ever meet.

Jazz brought a chair over to her. "Ya look tired, pretty lady. Why don't ya take a seat?"

She shook her head slightly. "No, I… I really should be going."

Jazz grinned. "I don't bite, milady, although I would lie if I told ya that I don't have any second intentions by tryin' to keep ya here. Truth is that I would be a fool if I let this opportunity pass; it's not everyday that I have the best acoustician in all Cybertron in front of my new sound system. Would ya mind takin' a look? I think the equalizer may be glitching…"

Nocturne was about to refuse, but Jazz' smile was so warm and comforting that she couldn't say the words. "Alright, I'll take a look… although you flatter me too much."

She kneeled before the alien machine, but before she could even scan the possible problem, her hands began to tremble. Slightly at first, but then the tremble extended through her entire body, as if something was beginning to crumble inside of her. By then, she was so used to pain that the aching stab in her spark didn't surprise her.

"Hey, are you OK?" she heard the words behind her, but she didn't answer. She just couldn't.

Gentle and firm hands grabbed her and helped her to return to her seat.

"How stupid of me to ask… Of course you're not," Jazz apologized. Despite his words, his tone was not awkward; it was as if he could see within her. "And how inconsiderate of me to bother ya… Please allow me to compensate you a little. It's obvious that ya haven't refueled properly in a while."

Nocturne blinked her optics at the glowing energon cube Jazz was offering her. "No… thank you, but no. I have to go now."

Jazz's hand held her shoulder, as reassuring and gentle as the touch of a real friend could have been. "Please, Nocturne… Forgive me if I'm being stubborn, but I'm sure ya could use some refuelin'… and some company too, the kind of company that won't judge you."

She gaped, unable to hide the anguish behind her optics. "Everybody does that, I know… nobody believes me."

"Perhaps everybody is asking too much," Jazz stated seriously. "Don't blame Ratchet an' Prime, they are worried about ya. We all are."

"I know… but there's no reason to be."

Jazz smiled softly and gently cupped Nocturne's chin with his hand. "Just by looking at your optics, I'd be. Such a sweet lady as yourself should never suffer like this. There are some things we can't control, right? And well, that's not our fault."

Nocturne retreated, suddenly feeling so transparent. She suddenly realized that Jazz knew what was tormenting her. Maybe he wasn't the only one… "You… you do know…?" she stuttered.

Jazz nodded, his smile warmer than ever. "Hey, it's not like we can control who we fall for, right? Believe me, you're not the first and ya won't be the last. These things happen."

Despite her embarrassment, Nocturne suddenly felt relief. There was so much inside her, so many feelings and memories crushing her spark. "It wouldn't have happened to you," she said, not daring to look at Jazz' optic visor.

He chucked softly. "Who knows! To be honest, datin' 'Cons is not one of my hobbies, but I have ta admit that some of them aren't murderous psychos as many of my comrades want to believe… but I guess ya know that much better than me."

When Nocturne didn't reply, Jazz seized her hand. "Hey, I don't mean to pry… even less to judge you or turn this into the gossip of the year. I just want to tell ya that you don't have anythin' to be ashamed of, pretty lady. If you ask me, I see nothin' wrong in one 'Con treating ya decently."

Jazz knew more than he was saying, but he was choosing to be discreet. Nocturne couldn't help but trust in him. "Are you going to ask me now who he is?" she said softly.

"Nope, I respect your privacy, milady. All I know is that he must be someone very special to have gained your affection."

"He is… very, very special."

"Does he know you're goin' back to Cybertron?"

Pain felt so tangible that Nocturne was sure Jazz had heard the cracking inside her spark chamber. She was so transparent, just as her suffering.

"No…" she muttered. "It's better this way. I… I must have been a diversion to him."

Jazz' face was so serious, but Nocturne knew that he wasn't judging her. Still kneeling before her, he took both of her hands and squeezed them gently.

"I knew 'im," he said. "Before the war, I mean. I was a nobody, and he was a gifted, the kind of mech ya looked up to because he was so cool, such a privileged mind, ya know how it is... I don't know what reasons he had to follow the path he chose, but I know he has always been honest about his beliefs and his feelings, even though everybody thinks he lacks of 'em. If you were his diversion, you would've known that from tha start."

Nocturne stared at Jazz, shame and surprise intertwining in her processor.

Jazz smiled at her confusion. "I know I wouldn't like to face 'im in a hand to hand combat, but he's one 'Con that doesn't hide behind lies. But I shouldn't tell ya this. You must know it much better than me."

Nocturne bowed her head. She would have hid her face between her hands, but Jazz was still holding them. "He doesn't lie… he doesn't talk much, but his language is very different from mere words… But it doesn't matter anymore. It was an illusion… We… are not meant to be. He was impossible, ever since the beginning."

"Excuse me. Am I interrupting?"

Jazz turned towards the door and saw Blaster standing under the threshold. He released Nocturne's hands and stood up, although he didn't do it in a hurry, as if he wanted to make it clear that there was nothing to be implied in his friendly gesture towards the femme.

"Blaster. Hey man, what's up?"

"I don't know man, you tell me," Blaster said with obvious antipathy.

"I was just showing Nocturne some tunes. She was havin' a hard time rechargin'."

"Is that so? That's why you were holdin' her hands?"

Jazz was about to reply but Nocturne stood up. She faced the last mech she wanted to see at that moment and suddenly she realized that she was tired of him.

"Jazz doesn't lie. I couldn't recharge and I heard the music coming from his quarters. That is not only the truth, but an explanation I have no reason to give to you."

Blaster gaped, taken aback by her harsh words. "Ah… I'm very sorry, Nocturne. I went to your quarters to see if you needed some company and I got worried when I didn't find you."

"As you can see, I was with very gentle company and there was absolutely no need for you to get worried. I will return to complete my recharge cycle now, and I would appreciate it if you didn't follow me, Blaster."

That's all Nocturne said before walking out of the room, forgetting about Blaster's existence as soon as she finished speaking.

* * *

Nocturne's footsteps were still audible when Jazz approached one of the mechs he was so proud to call a friend.

"Hey, you okay man?" he asked him.

Blaster gazed some more seconds down the now empty corridor before addressing his companion. "I can understand she doesn't have to give me any explanation, but that's not your case, is it _man? _What the slag was happening here."

Jazz stepped back, rising his hands in a peaceful gesture and smiling. "Hey hey, time out, pal. Whatever you saw was not what it looked like, okay?"

Blaster's face displayed an expression that Jazz had never seen before. "Then what was it, Jazz? From where I stood, it did look like something else."

"Well, it wasn't. Ya know me and ya know I'd never lie to ya. That girl is really sufferin' right now, man. The last thing she needs is some jealous nonsense on your account."

Blaster sighed, frustration taking over fury. "I… I can't help it. She's suffering, I damn know that better than anybody else, but I just don't know how to help her. Slag, I don't even know how to approach her!"

Jazz put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Maybe it would be better if you leave her alone for a while, ya know? Give her some space."

Blaster's glare returned to anger's territory. "Give her space? Don't take this personal, Jazz, but mind your own business. Nocturne is my girl. If she needs someone at the moment, that mech is me!"

Jazz nodded slowly. "Whatever ya say, man… But… please don't take this the wrong way, but have ya ever considered that she doesn't feel the same way you do?"

Blaster looked like he had heard the biggest joke in the Universe. "What are ya talking about? You don't know slag! I have known Nocturne practically since her creation, we were together all the time… Slag, she even promised she would wait for me when we left Cybertron four million years ago…"

"Well, have ya thought that perhaps she changed her mind over all that time? Four million years is a long time, Blaster. Besides, she thought you were dead—"

Blaster stepped forward, almost hitting Jazz in the process. "What the slag do you mean? Did she tell you something? Why are you being such an aft head about this?"

Jazz shook his head slightly. "Ya know, we should talk about this after you cool down a bit."

Blaster poked Jazz' chest with one finger, an aggressive gesture that surprised his friend. "She did tell ya something, didn't she? What was it?"

Jazz stared uneasily at his friend's finger. Blaster was not being himself; he was unrecognizable. If he ever found out that the object of his affection loved the one Decepticon that had been Blaster's arch rival since the beginning of the war, there was no doubt of the ways in which insanity would drive him.

"You're making a mistake, Blaster. Blindness has never been your way, so please don't do anything ya might regret later."

"Regret?" Blaster said, edging ever closer to Jazz. "How could I possibly regret worrying about her? How could I regret loving her so much, or the pain I feel when I see her suffering like this? What the frag could you possibly know about it?"

"Look man, ya know that's not what I mean," Jazz said, taking a step back. "Blaster, I know Nocturne means a lot to ya, but surely you can see that you're pushin' her away. Yeah, I've only known her for a few cycles, but I can tell that she isn't herself right now. She's uncomfortable around ya, man. Ya can't tell me that she normally talks to ya like that. Just give her some space, man. She'll come to ya when she's ready to talk."

"Ya know, Jazz, you really are full of slag. And I don't know what in the Pit you think you were doin', but let me tell you this. I don't appreciate you stepping in, thinking you know her and what's goin' on. Nocturne is _my_ girl, and _I_ will be the one to comfort her, got it. So stay the slag away from her, or you will regret it.

"Woah, Blaster, man–"

Jazz silenced his response as Blaster turned and stormed out of the room; there was no point in continuing, it was clear the communicator was no longer listening. He shook his head sadly as he closed the door to his quarters and silenced the soft, human music still permeating through the room, no longer able to stand the sound of it.

* * *

Laserbeak banked to the right, twisting gracefully around the crumbled ruins of a building as laser fire scorched the air beneath his wings. He was tired, his body aching from overexertion, but it didn't matter, he had a mission to complete and a cause to serve. He checked his location against the coordinates Soundwave had given him earlier; he was off course, but not so much as to be an issue.

Arching around to the left, he attempted to make his way to the rendezvous, dodging the ever-increasing hail of enemy fire. Maybe it was a result of his lack of energy, but for some reason the Autobot's efforts to take him down seemed to have intensified; perhaps they had realized he was in possession of the modulation chip after all. Slag, Soundwave wouldn't be happy about that. _He_ wasn't happy about that.

A codified message reached Laserbeak's processor as he increased his speed, informing him that Ravage was in position. Through the link he could sense that Rumble was almost there too, and Buzzsaw was approaching his location from the east. Irritatingly, Frenzy continued to hide his presence in the link, making it near impossible to determine his location without effort, an effort he couldn't afford under the current circumstances.

Repressing the desire to reprimand his youngest sibling, Laserbeak began his decent, feeling the cool, night air caressing his form as he did so. Laser fire continued to light up the dark skies, creating surreal shadows on the tall human structures about which he danced as he returned fire, failure not an option.

Anguished cries revealed his deadly accuracy before his optics even detected the fall of two Autobots; the one left standing dived for cover as Laserbeak swooped overhead with a squawk of warning. Circling back around the condor was about to attack again when suddenly pain filled his systems, permeating through his spark like white hot spears.

His altitude dropping, the world began to flicker before disappearing abruptly, purple walls taking the place of darkened skyscrapers.

"Slaggit, Frenzy!" Rumble cried angrily from below, throwing his gun to the ground in frustration. "How the slag could ya get it wrong, again?"

Following his brothers, Laserbeak exited the training simulator and approached Soundwave, circling tightly with the expectation of landing on his creator's arm. But the offer of a comfortable perch was not forthcoming, and the flicker of anger filtering through the link made the communicator's position on the matter more than clear. Frustrated, Laserbeak settled on the floor next to his brethren.

"Failure: unacceptable," Soundwave stated, an unusual hint of rage colouring his voice. "Enter the simulator and repeat the exercise immediately."

"Aww, c'mon boss!" Rumble complained. "It's not our fault Frenzy fragged it up again! We've done it like a hundred times already!"

"_Slag you, aft head,"_ Frenzy immediately replied through the link; evidently blocking Soundwave from the argument.

"_Rumble," _Ravage said, ignoring Frenzy's remark._ "You would be wise to shut up and do as you're told, you know how unpredictable Soundwave has been lately and it would be foolish to provoke his anger." _

"Negative. Simulation has been run 8 times; each resulting in failure. Return to simulator, order will not be repeated."

"_Slag, you're gonna get it when we're done 'ere, Frenzy,"_ Rumble transmitted as he retrieved his gun and headed to the simulator, obviously heeding Ravage's warning.

"_Oh yeah, aft head? You're the one that's gonna get slagged."_

"_Silence, both of you," _Laserbeak commanded tacitly, feeling his patience fraying. Indeed, he could understand Rumble's frustration, but the situation was precarious enough as it was without further fighting being involved.

"_The situation is getting out of hand,"_ he transmitted to both Ravage and Buzzsaw as he lifted off the floor and resumed his starting position. _"I know we have discussed this on many occasions, but I think the time has come for us to do something. Frenzy's behaviour has not improved, despite the Autobot's departure, and I suspect it is only a matter of time before things come to a head. But of greater concern is Soundwave himself; his abrupt mood swings are out of character and, I fear, a signal of danger ahead."_

"_Whilst I do not like to speak against our creator, I am disappointed that a simple Autobot femme has triggered such change in him,"_ Ravage said darkly._ "I think we can all agree now that there is no doubt Soundwave has developed feelings for the female; had his anger been derived only from his defeat during the Autobot's attack he would have suppressed it by now, not allowing it to linger and intensify with every cycle. Not to mention the hurt that has been seeping through the link. It is worrying to think how Megatron may react should he find out what has happened, he will not be pleased by our master's weakness."_

"_So what do you suggest we do, brothers?"_ Buzzsaw cawed silently as a human cityscape unfolded before them. _"I do not think it is a simple matter of approaching Soundwave and disclosing our concerns, hoping he will address them. We made a mistake waiting this long to do something."_

"_I agree," _Laserbeak said, dodging laser fire once again. _"And I do have a suggestion. However, I fear that the chances of success are only at fifty percent; should Soundwave react unfavorably, we may only serve to exacerbate the situation." _

"_What do you suggest?" _Ravage transmitted as he pounced upon an Autobot warrior, shredding 'his' armour viciously.

"_I suspect you will not agree with what I have say."_

"_At this point, I am willing to consider any option,"_ the mechanical panther said, Buzzsaw cawing through the link in agreement.

Laserbeak swooped, his sharp talons once again grasping the modulation chip._"We agree that the cause of Soundwave's distress is the loss of the Autobot female, correct? Indeed, it would seem that he misses her, as unlikely as that situation may once have seemed. Perhaps we will be able to placate the situation if we are able to demonstrate that the female is content where she is. If Soundwave considers her comfort important, then maybe if he sees her interacting with the Autobots he will be able to accept that her place is with her own kind. I do not have any missions scheduled for the next few cycles, I could stake out the Ark and record what I can of the female."_

"_Your logic seems reasonable, however, I would rate the chances of success much lower than fifty percent,"_ Buzzsaw said, firing upon another Autobot.

"_Whilst I do not doubt your skill, brother, your plan places you in a precarious position. Should you get caught, Soundwave may not be in a position to rescue you. Not to mention the fact that Megatron would not approve of your actions."_

"_Then what do you suggest, Ravage? Or you, Buzzsaw? Neither of you have been forthcoming with solutions lately. Unless you can suggest something more likely to succeed, I do not think we have a choice."_

"_Personally, I am uncomfortable with the idea," _Buzzsaw declared, destroying the last of his attackers and banking to right, seeking Laserbeak's location.

"_Perhaps, brothers, it would be wise to keep the option open as a last resort,"_ Ravage said, his target object locked firmly between his jaws as he headed towards the rendezvous point.

"_The time for action is drawing nigh, brothers. For Soundwave's sake, I do not think we can wait much longer. As for Frenzy, I–"_

Laserbeak cut himself short as pain once again surfaced within the link, the simulated city blinking angrily before giving way to purple.

"Slag it, Frenzy!" Rumble once again shouted, the young cassette's frustration mirroring that of his older brothers.

"_Calm down, Rumble,"_ Laserbeak cawed in warning, but even as his words filled the link the sound of metal impacting metal made itself heard.

"Slag you!" the red cassette cried furiously.

From his place above them, the metallic condor watched with annoyance as Frenzy pounced upon Rumble, landing several brutal punches on his brother's chest and face. The blue cassette responded immediately, and within a kilk, the pair were rolling around on the floor of the simulator, fists and feet flying viciously.

"What's tha matter, afthead?"Rumble spat. "Yer new buddy Starscream remove what was left of ya glitch processor an' now yer too dumb ta even get a trainin' session right?"

Feeling the rising wrath of their creator flooding the bond, both Laserbeak and Buzzsaw dived towards the struggling pair, talons bared, as Ravage attempted to force his way between them.

"No, I jus' don't see tha point of wastin' my time wit a bunch of Autobot lovin' losers like you."

"You fragging glitch head! What tha slag is wrong wit ya? In case ya didn't notice, dummy, the trainin' session was about killin' Autobots! An', ya know, it's about time ya slaggin' forgot about that stupid femme too, she's been gone for like deca-cycles!"

"Forget about 'er? Jus' coz Soundwave's forgotten about Vi–"

"Vita's got notin' to do wit' it, so stop slaggin' talkin' about 'er!"

Silence suddenly filled the room, bringing with it an icy chill of foreboding that none of the cassettes could ignore. Laserbeak's claws grasped Frenzy's shoulders firmly and pulled him away from his twin as Buzzsaw did the same with Rumble, but the action was no longer necessary; the combatants suddenly falling still.

"I slagging hate you!" Frenzy finally screamed, his voice echoing eerily. "I slagging hate you all!"

It was in that surreal moment in which the five brothers no longer knew how to react that Soundwave appeared in the room, his burning visor a reflection of the all consuming rage flooding the link. As the Communications Officer approached, Laserbeak could feel his fear rising, matching that of his siblings. There was no doubt that a line had just been crossed; the point of no return passed without thought for the consequences.

A hand of blue grasped Frenzy's shoulder brutally, lifting the cassette so that his feet barely touched the ground. Still holding his prey, Soundwave turned and walked out of the simulator as a single command escaped his vocaliser.

"Follow: NOW."

* * *

The moon had already begun its slow descent towards the horizon when the small family unit landed on the soft sand of a secluded beach, long, white rays of light creating surreal shadows over their gleaming metallic bodies. None of them spoke; only the sound of Atlantic Ocean lapping gently at the shoreline dared to break the silence as the Creator tacitly commanded four of his sons to retreat to the top of the sea wall, a command that was immediately followed without question.

Within Soundwave's grip, Frenzy began to struggle again, fear giving way to frustration and the realization that the time for recriminations had come. He didn't dare speak; but his vocaliser gave vent to his anger in the form of a grunt as his creator threw him roughly to the ground.

The young Decepticon couldn't hide the shivering of his frame as he climbed slowly to his feet, granules of sand tumbling from his body like some twisted countdown to destruction. He glanced over at his older siblings, sitting huddled on the stone walling some distance away, and felt a renewed sense of panic flooding his systems, almost drowning out the anger being directed at him by his creator.

Almost.

Eternity seemed to pass by them as they stood in silence, Soundwave's deadly glare unwavering as he stared down at his youngest child. Suddenly, his fists clenched, and his cold voice broke the silence, his tone as even and emotionless as ever.

"Attack me."

Two words.

Two little words and Frenzy's world came crashing down around him, terror, rage and disbelief becoming one.

"W-what?" The cassette stammered weakly, unsure if his audios had heard him correctly.

"Attack me," the command came again.

"Ya…ya can't be serious…this is some joke, right?"

"Negative. You have an issue with me; so attack me."

"But…but…"

The larger Decepticon's visor brightened as the link seemingly exploded with rage; Frenzy didn't even have time to recognize the sensation when suddenly his creator unleashed a sonic attack against him, throwing him to the ground.

Hands placed firmly over his audios, the cassette couldn't help but cry out in pain. It was in that brief moment in which the world seemed to only exist for that horrible sound that Frenzy suddenly realized he no longer had a choice.

Soundwave was right. Frenzy did have an issue with him. And he was being forced to state his case.

Four brothers watched on in horror as their youngest sibling launched himself at their creator, helpless to stop him or the blue and white arm that struck the cassetticon hard, throwing him to the ground. Hate rippled through the link like poison as realization settled in; Soundwave had _hit_ Frenzy…and things would never be the same again.

It took a moment for the child to stand up, obviously shaken by the blow he had received. When he finally met his creator's gaze, Frenzy's face was twisted with an expression his enemy couldn't recognize: fear, hatred, rage, disbelief; it was impossible to tell.

However, it wasn't impossible for the telepath to predict his son's next move. A split second before all hell was unleashed, Soundwave sensed Frenzy's challenge to him, and the impossible sensation of betrayal that accompanied it.

The red cassetticon once again covered his audios with his hands as his mouth opened slowly, a horrible, energon-freezing scream pouring forth from his vocaliser. As madness began to take hold, Soundwave could sense the immediate panic from his other sons as they too were affected by Frenzy's vocal attack.

The perpetrator himself began to stagger slightly as he continued to scream, but the madness was short-lived as pain suddenly wracked the smaller Decepticon, silencing his efforts like a brutal backhand.

Silence once again swept over the beach as Frenzy continued to writhe in the sand, clutching his head in agony as Soundwave's sonic attack drilled his creation's processor relentlessly. A warm breeze stirred as the ocean continued to hush the night, and a soft, pleading voice made itself heard as the moon watched on sadly.

"I…I'm sorry…p-please…please make it stop…"

The creator looked down at his creation, disgust more than clear despite the lack of outward expression. Without a word Frenzy's pain ceased and the cassette fell still as Soundwave turned and walked away, disappearing into the darkness.

_To be continued_

_

* * *

_

_Next chapter coming soon. Thank you very much for your reviews, they are always a big inspiration :)_


	46. Homophony

_Dear readers, we are approaching a huge twist in the story, so it seemed right to give you a long chapter this time. We want to thank you for your continuous support; all your opinions mean a lot to us. We hope you will enjoy what's to come :o)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 46**

**Homophony**

90 breems.

Half a cycle; 12 hours; 720 minutes...

Time had suddenly become significant again; it didn't matter how it was counted, every measure gave the same answer – in 90 breems she would be forced to board that cruiser. Forced to leave Earth.

Forced to leave _him_.

Nocturne rolled over on her berth, darkness embracing her lethargic form as she attempted to bury her face in the unforgiving surface, her arm hanging limply over the edge. She felt numb, the incessant pain in her spark the only thing keeping her in touch with consciousness as warnings danced across her field of vision, reminding her of her urgent need to refuel.

Yet even the risk of stasis lock didn't register in her thoughts; like the uncontrollable shivering and increasing core temperature it paled to insignificance when compared with the swirling mess of emotions tormenting her cruelly.

She was never going to see him again, the one mech that had made her feel like no one else, the one mech that had given himself to her, that had became one with her... It didn't matter that she couldn't feel him anymore, Nocturne knew he was still a part of her.

But for how much longer? Nocturne winced as the pain in her chest spiked, her body shuddering violently. She had heard of cases where bonded pairs had maintained their connection despite the barriers of space and time, but that had only been a result of the utter devotion they held for one another...what if _he_ didn't want to maintain what they had created?

Was that what she was feeling now, then? The slow, agonising death of a connection neither of them had intended? A connection that _he_ had severed...

Why had he done that?

She bit her lip, wrapping her arms tightly about herself as she drew her knees to her chest. There were too many questions, too many unknowns...

And at the top of that list a single word, torturing her relentlessly.

_Bondmate..._

_Bondmate..._

_Bondmate... _

A soft beeping noise made itself heard, momentarily sending that word to the back of her processor. Someone was requesting entry to her quarters; she was surprised he hadn't called sooner. Nocturne painfully pulled herself into a sitting position, knees at her chest, before sending a pulsewave in the direction of the door.

Nocturne's suspicion was confirmed when the forlorn form of Blaster appeared in the doorway, the lights of the corridor beyond spearing the darkness angrily, hurting her optics.

"Nocturne..." he said softly as he moved into the room, the door closing behind him. "What are you doing sitting alone in the dark? Lights at 50 percent."

The femme didn't respond and simply looked away, offlining her optics in the process.

Blaster sat on the recharge berth beside Nocturne, watching her closely.

"Nocturne..." he began awkwardly. "Sweetspark, I...I know that I will get to see you before you leave tomorrow but...but I just wanted to tell you..."

He paused, and tentatively placed his hand over Nocturne's, causing her to flinch as her optics onlined again.

"Nocturne, I want to make a promise to you. I want to promise you that I won't abandon you... this won't be like last time... Sweetspark, do you...do you remember the last cycle we saw each other, before I left Cybertron?"

Nocturne remained silent, barely listening to the words the communicator was saying to her. Suddenly the ache in her spark had intensified, placing a filter over reality, muffling all sound. Something had changed, something was _wrong_...she cycled her vents in an attempt to control the panic that threatened to take over her systems as her hand rubbed slowly at her chestplates.

"Well, it's just that I..." Blaster continued as he realised Nocturne would remain silent. "I...I never told you that...that I love you."

It was like a slap to the face, a cold, harsh reality that shook her forcefully, dragging her back to that sterile prison they called her quarters. Nocturne looked at him, agape, as her empty optics brightened slightly.

"I love you, Nocturne," he repeated, reaching forward slowly to caress her face.

"Don't touch me..." she said softly, backing away from his touch.

"I...what? Nocturne–?"

"Don't touch me," she said again, this time more forcefully.

Blaster stood up, the look on his face a mix of shock and concern.

"Nocturne, I'm...I'm sorry..." he stammered, reaching out to her. "I didn't mean to scare you, I..."

Nocturne continued to back away slowly until her back touched the warm metal wall; still she pushed her body backwards, as if she could somehow trespass that unwanted barrier. With Blaster drawing closer she suddenly felt as if she were suffocating, the walls closing in on her.

_Love?_

What was that word, flirting so painfully with the confusion already raging in her processor? Love? Blaster didn't even know what it was.

"I'm not going to hurt you... Nocturne, you know that, don't you?" Blaster said softly. "I...I don't expect anything from you, I won't do anything you don't want me to..."

Nocturne gritted her denta plates as a new wave of pain rippled out from her spark. Perhaps it was her exhausted body failing her, finally giving up after cycles of neglect... The thought should have worried her but instead it was welcomed; if nothing else it would silence those accusing voices, screaming defiantly.

_Bondmate..._

_Bondmate..._

_Love..._

"Primus, I'm sorry, Sweetspark," Blaster continued, his hand grazing her arm. "After everything you've been through...the last thing I want to do is make you feel uncomfortable. But I need you to know that you're not alone, I need you to know how I feel about you and that I will do everything I can to protect you. What those filthy Decepticons did to you..."

"Shut up..."

"Nocturne, you can't keep denying this..."

"I said, shut up."

Blaster's fingers tightened around her arm. "You need to face reality, Nocturne, you can't keep lying to yourself, pretending it didn't happen."

Nocturne attempted to shake herself free of the communicator's grip, but her weakened body put up little resistance.

"Stop fighting me, Nocturne," Blaster pushed, taking hold of her other arm. "Just listen to me, please–"

"Let go of me, Blaster," Nocturne pleaded, panic rising rapidly.

Why was he doing this?

"They _raped_ you, Nocturne," he said, his voice full of anger, sending fear through Nocturne's spark.

"Let go."

"_Soundwave_ raped you..."

It was if something suddenly broke inside of her, anger and anguish becoming one. Blaster had said _his_ name...

The sound of Nocturne's hand slapping Blaster's face pierced the night, echoing in the eerie silence. The Communication Officer's hands released his prisoner immediately as he took a step back, his wide optics betraying his utter shock.

Nocturne climbed slowly from the recharge berth, pained, uneasy steps carrying her past Blaster and towards the already opening door. Her body felt heavy as she began to shake again, still she continued forward, desperate for an escape.

And then, it happened.

Excruciating pain flooded her systems, raw and unrelenting it seemed as if her spark itself was being torn from her spark chamber. Nocturne cried out in agony as she clutched at her chest, her legs failing underneath her, sending her to her knees.

Terror took hold as the world around her began to blur; colour, sound and movement becoming one screaming mass swirling about her like scorching liquid. As pain continued to grow she felt something rising in her throat, a scream perhaps, although all she could hear was static.

Nocturne curled in on herself as she offlined her optics, the darkness bringing out the red of the warnings trying desperately to be recognised. Her mind reeled in confused panic as her spark throbbed insistently, a strange, empty sensation filling her.

Was this death?

Yet even as Nocturne computed that thought, the emptiness began to mutate into something more tangible; feelings, emotions...

_Loathing._

_Disgust._

_Hurt._

_Longing._

_Loneliness..._

For the second time that cycle, reality delivered her another brutal slap, realisation grasping her with freezing hands and shaking her violently.

Those emotions, that _pain_... It didn't belong to her.

It was Soundwave's pain.

Soundwave's loathing; Soundwave's disgust...

Soundwave's _loneliness_...

There was no doubt about it, the bond had been reignited, she could feel him again...

And then another realisation...

That loathing and disgust was directed at Soundwave himself; that excruciating pain being inflicted upon _himself_...

Nocturne's fear reached new levels.

"S...Soundwave..."

His name made itself heard; through the pain she couldn't tell whether she had spoken it aloud or simply muttered it across the bond.

"No...please...stop! Stop...stop please..."

Nocturne curled in on herself again as a panicked wail escaped her lips, her continued pleading doing nothing to calm the mech drowning in anguish on the other side of the bond. Unconsciously she began to rock back and forth, shuddering so violently that her armour began to rattle.

"_Please, Soundwave, you have to stop...I can feel you, I am with you... Please, whatever you are doing to yourself, you have to stop! I can feel your pain... Please, stop it Soundwave! Stop, stop, stop..."_

She continued to keen piteously as she flooded the bond with all the strength she could muster, silently begging Soundwave to end his personal punishment. Self-loathing and sheer devastation poured forth relentlessly in reply, stabbing Nocturne's spark until suddenly, a wave of confused shock washed over her, mixing with the pain.

And then, it all ceased. The bond had been severed again, leaving in its place only deafening silence and an ache so empty it made her feel sick.

Nocturne's fear intensified, if such thing were possible. What had Soundwave done to himself? Primus, had he taken himself offline...? The acoustician swallowed hard, fighting her sudden need to purge.

She offlined her optics, desperately trying to clear her processor. What had just happened, why was he suffering so badly? Was it that he too was missing her?

_No...it wasn't possible..._

The sensation of someone touching her suddenly returned Nocturne to that orange prison again. Gentle hands..._Blaster's_ hands...holding her firmly, caressing her face; gentle and yet so painful. The femme finally looked up, acknowledging her friend, her jailer, with an empty gaze.

"Go away," she hissed, her terror more than clear. All she wanted was to be alone, to escape that claustrophobic moment and find the clarity to think.

"N-Nocturne?" the mech said with fear, pulling his hand back slightly. "Sweetspark, it's me, it's Blaster... Soundwave isn't here, Sweetspark, it's just me, you're safe. I know you're scared, but you...you're gonna be ok. Ratchet's on his way so just...so just hold on, ok. You're gonna be fine..."

The communicator's hand hovered above her trembling shoulder for a moment, before once again caressing her arm.

"Go away!" she cried, cringing away from Blaster's touch as if it burned. "Go away, go away, go away!"

"Shhh, Sweetspark, shhh...he isn't here, Sweetspark, he can't hurt you anymore..." Despite her obvious fear, Blaster dared to embrace her, desperate to ease her suffering. The pain was making her delirious, of that he was certain; why else would Nocturne mutter that accursed name or resist him so vehemently?

The effect was immediate. The second Nocturne sensed Blaster's arms closing around her, her need for solitude became suffocating. She could hear those orange walls condemning her again; she could feel the ache in her spark and the memories of that impossible pain and suffering, the accusations, the rumours, the warmth of Soundwave's embrace and the chill of his rejection...

That single word.

_Bondmate..._

_Bondmate..._

_Bondmate..._

Despite her lack of strength, Nocturne began to fight against Blaster's embrace, violently twisting and pushing against him. The Communications Officer continued to hold her in spite of her efforts, whispering words of comfort with a voice filled with sadness.

But Nocturne was oblivious to those words as her struggling intensified, why couldn't he just leave her alone? Why couldn't they all just leave her alone?

"Go away!" she shrieked again, her twisted expression unrecognisable.

"Nocturne, I'm not going to hurt you, you're safe... Shhhh, Sweetspark, please, you need to calm down..."

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Ratchet's on his way, Sweetspark, he...he will help you..."

"Let go of me!" Nocturne cried again, her vents cycling furiously as her core temperature spiked dangerously. New warnings flashed across her field of vision as she curled her hands into fists and began to pound on Blaster's chest, a new emotion rising within her tormented processor.

Hatred.

"Nocturne," Blaster said desperately, taking hold of her wrists. "Nocturne, it's me, Blaster. Please, look at me... Sweetspark, _look _at me... Soundwave isn't here. It's just you and me, Blaster – you recognise me, don't you, Nocturne? No one's gonna hurt you now, Sweetspark, so please, calm down..."

Her efforts rendered useless, Nocturne suddenly fell still, no longer able to summon the strength to keep fighting. Blaster continued to hold her wrists up between them as their optics met and a horrible calm fell over them; she began to shiver again as he slowly released her, her hands falling wearily to her sides.

"That...that's better, Sweetspark," Blaster said, his voice shaking. "You're gonna be ok, everything's gonna be ok..."

The mech's hand reached up cautiously and caressed her grey face plates so gently, his anguish clear in his expression.

Yet Nocturne was blind to his suffering, so lost in her own torment that nothing else mattered anymore. Realisation hit her like a bomb as she felt those black fingers grazing her face over and over, mimicking a sensation she longed so desperately for. She looked down at her hands, twisting restlessly in her lap.

Soundwave was hurting.

Soundwave was hurting...just like she was...

And suddenly, she found her answer.

She had to be with him.

"Primus, you're overheating badly," Blaster muttered as his right hand drifted from Nocturne's cheek to her forehead, his left hand taking hold of hers. "Ratchet said he'd be here, slag it, what's taking him so long? How are you feeling, Sweetspark, are you still in pain?"

Nocturne looked up at him slowly, finally understanding what she needed to do. Their optics locked once again.

"Leave me," she said softly, but resolutely.

"I...what?"

"Leave me alone."

"B-but Nocturne... Sweetspark, you're not well, you need–"

"I said, leave me alone!" she spat with frustration. "Leave me alone, leave me alone!"

"No, Nocturne, please...please don't do this–"

Once again those mendacious hands held her gently, portraying an emotion he couldn't possibly understand. Recognising that words could not save her, Nocturne stared intently into Blasters optics, realising it was the last time they would ever be together.

And then, she screamed.

Blaster couldn't help but release her as his hands reached up to cover his audios, high frequency sound waves drilling his sensors painfully. "Arrghhh, please stop Nocturne," he said with a grimace, retreating slowly on his aft. "It hurts, please..."

Despite the faint hint of guilt rising in her systems, Nocturne continued to scream, the frequencies of her voice reaching a pitch that even her own systems couldn't protect against. She fell forward as exhaustion resurfaced, her body being supported by her trembling arm as the other clutched at her chest again, a new pain mounting in her fading spark.

How long _had_ it been since she'd last refuelled?

Blaster continued to back away as her vocalizer threatened to die, his optics wide with pain and fear. Through the horrible shriek of her own voice, Nocturne managed to make out Blaster's agonised pleading, his words distorted as he dragged himself out into the corridor.

"_Please Nocturne, stop, I beg of you! Ughh, it hurts... Please...just stop and I will help you...please..."_

"_Blaster? Where's Nocturne, arrghh...what's going on?"_

The communicator broke optic contact with her for a moment, apparently looking up at the new comer. _"Ratchet, thank Primus! She...she's in there..."_

Blaster turned and once again met Nocturne's gaze before the door to her quarters slid shut between them, locking with a click. Saying goodbye to a friend had never felt so surreal.

Silence fell upon the Earth as Nocturne closed her mouth, her optics dim. Pain continued to hound her as her trembling arm gave way and she fell to the floor, accepting her fate without remorse. A small smile coloured her lips as she lay there, her hand still clutching her chest.

It was only a matter of time now...

* * *

Soundwave allowed the refined pink liquid to caress his throat, his already numbed components no longer complaining about the usual burn that high grade brought. It was strange, funny even, to think that he was allowing himself to fall so easily for the temptation of emptiness that inebriation offered, not even in those dark cycles following Vita's termination had he sunk to such depths...

Vita...

It had been such a long time since he had consciously thought about her. He hadn't forgotten her; he could never forget the femme that had stolen his spark and claimed it for her own, only to leave an aching wound when she departed. But he had suppressed her, sending those painful memories to the deepest part of his processor where they wouldn't hurt so much.

Or so he had thought.

Soundwave took another swig of high grade, draining yet another cube.

It was tempting to blame Frenzy, after all it had been him who had broken the tacit agreement and spoken her name in the first place. But in truth the child had only accentuated the process he himself had initiated; those long hidden feelings and memories snaking their way back into his spark, screaming for his attention. No matter how much it hurt to admit it, the Autobot had awoken something in him that only one other had ever managed to achieve. The mech took hold of another cube of high grade, the slight tremble of his hand sending small ripples across the surface of the potent liquid.

"_You're so mean, Soundwave!"_

He could still hear that voice, ringing in his spark as if she were still there with him.

"_Why do you have to be so cold all the time, huh? Huh?_

Those red fingers pointing accusatively, that childish pout that always made his spark sing with happiness...

"_Emotion shows weakness."_

"_Emotion shows weakness, emotion shows weakness...ner, ner, ner, ner, ner! Gah, you're so full of slag sometimes, my love! As if Megatron would give a slag if I sat on your lap while you worked." _

"_Sitting on my lap: not your purpose."_

"_Well, I would have thought Mr Smart-aft would be able to multi-task without a blink of the optic visor..."_

Soundwave offlined his visor as he drank deeply from the cube – was that number twelve or thirteen...fourteen? – memories washing over him with a painful caress. Within the darkness of his mind could still see that mischievous smirk, could still feel her soft lips grazing his as her fingers danced playfully over his frame.

"_But you didn't answer my question, Soundwave. Why do you have to be so cold? You have such an advantage over me, being a telepath and all, ya know? And I know that we have our bond and oh, I know how much you love me but...sometimes I can't help but feel that you're hiding yourself from me."_

Her gentle hands caressing him tenderly, that warm, slender body pressed against his, making his spark ache...

"_You don't need to hide from me, my love... Let me in on your secrets... Let me be part of the enigma..."_

The Decepticon shivered involuntarily as he gulped down another mouthful of high grade, longing to remember and yet desperate to forget.

"_You're a beautiful enigma..."_

Another memory...another voice.

Soundwave couldn't feign ignorance anymore, he understood all too well what that Autobot was stirring in him...but _why_ he felt that way; that was still inexplicable.

"_You pretend to be so cold on the outside, but your spark...your spark sings of who you really are and it's so, so beautiful. I...I've never heard a spark like yours, Soundwave. You really are the Master of Harmonies..."_

Nocturne...

She was nothing like Vita; controlled, perceptive, _musical_...they were complete opposites.

Just as he had been.

Yet another empty cube was cast aside, another taking its place immediately. Liquid courage for the coward...how pathetic.

Darkness embraced Soundwave's body like a cold, silent lover, increasing inebriation sending all light to oblivion. Still the images in his mind continued to plague his aching spark, compounding the realisations he'd refused to recognise for so long.

Those delicate green hands, caressing him tenderly, that innocent spark surrendering to him with sweet inexperience...

That incessant pull on his spark; the intense suffering and longing that belonged to her.

That belonged to him...

Soundwave looked down into the cube of high grade clutched within his shaking hand, the liquid swirling about like the torment in his processor, the promise of serenity exposed as a lie.

A lie, just like his own existence.

The Decepticon brought the cube to his exposed mouth as his lips began to form into a twisted smile. He had forsaken everything he believed in, forsaken his kind, his family...the femme he had loved.

The femme he still loved...

And all because he had developed feelings for an Autobot.

An _Autobot_...

Soundwave stood up, abandoning his self-prescribed placebo to pace back and forth like a spectre in the night.

It was abhorrent; absurd...

And yet the truth could no longer be denied.

He wasn't aware of his movements as he walked slowly to the back of the room, his shoulders slumped; all that existed was that vast feeling of emptiness...

That crushing feeling of failure...

It was _so_ pathetic.

So pathetic it was laughable.

The smile on Soundwave's face twisted further as his visor flickered slightly. His body began to shake as a silent chuckle began to rise through his systems; at first he attempted to fight it but the high-grade rendered all logic moot...

Deranged laughter made itself heard in the painful silence as the Master of Harmonies finally lost control. It was all a joke, a pathetic joke...

Just like him.

A navy fist impacted the wall and silence was again allowed to reign as all conscious thought yielded to that horrible emptiness inside of him.

Pain...

Soundwave relished in it; for the first time in cycles he could suddenly feel...

He punched the wall again, the impact deepening the sensation, setting his senses alight.

Physical pain; raw and tangible, unadulterated by that ache in his spark that he could not control.

And again...

The sound of his own armour buckling, the sensation of his joints breaking... He focussed on those feelings, nothing but he and the wall existed in that moment.

Again...

And it felt so good.

Again.

Soundwave could feel his fingers deforming with each blow, his wrists giving way...but it didn't matter.

Again.

Liquid began to seep from his wounds, the unmistakable warmth of vital fluids dripping thickly from the mess...

Drip...drip...drip...

It all added to the reality of it all, the undeniable truth of the physical.

Again.

Agony extended through his whole body, shooting up his arms like enraged serpents; daggers of telepathy.

Warnings began to dance within his field of vision.

_Fuel levels decreasing..._

_Structural damage to left servo at 86%. Structural damage to right servo at 92%._

_Core temperature increasing._

All of it was real, all of it there to embrace and absorb until the gaping void was filled with nothing but the physical, the controllable.

He punched the wall again.

Vita...

And again.

Nocturne...

They were both gone; what did it matter anymore?

And again.

Emptiness. Like his friend the darkness, he knew it well. The ache extended, overriding the pain of his hands, drowning him in sorrow.

Over and over Soundwave attacked the wall, unleashing but a fraction of the devastation within. He no longer knew what he was doing, no longer recognised his surroundings or even himself, all he knew was that he couldn't stop...

A new sensation began to grow within him as he continued his punishment, a strange ache, a panicked voice...

Was that another memory?

"_Stop! Please, stop..."_

A female voice...

Vita?

Soundwave punched the wall again.

Negative.

It was Nocturne...

She was pleading...screaming...

She could feel him...

Slag, she could _feel_ him. He had unblocked the bond, re-established that accursed connection he should never have allowed...

The communicator cursed himself as he slammed his fist into the wall again, blocking the bond as best as his drunken state would allow.

But he couldn't silence her...

"_Stop, stop, stop..."_

He punched the wall again.

"_Please Soundwave, stop it..."_

Again.

"_No, please..."_

And again.

Reality faded, giving way to darkness.

* * *

A hand.

His hand?

Negative.

He couldn't feel his own hands anymore, shattered as they were, perhaps inexistent. All he could feel was pain.

He was being dragged backwards, roughly, very roughly, like a puppet. Voracious fingers piercing the metal layers of his neck, brutal force subduing him, a fierce grip that only one mech could have…

Soundwave didn't struggle. Perhaps he was too exhausted to fight, but he knew such wasn't the case. He was defeated, defeated by himself, by his own weakness… For a fleeting moment he caught his own reflection on the walls of the Nemesis and he couldn't recognize the mech that was being dragged, his hands partially destroyed by the work of his own frustration.

He had become his own worst enemy.

A door hissed open; Soundwave could barely recognize the common wash racks. The hand released him, throwing him with ferocity toward a wall at the end of the room. Soundwave hit the cold metal and collapsed to the floor, falling on his knees.

Almost immediately, potent streams of cold water attacked him like freezing needles.

He cringed, his frame reacting to the sudden, brutal attack on his inner temperature. Coming back to life had never been so painful. The coldness attacking him only accentuated the immense disgust he felt for himself. His slow descend had reached an end; all he had left to do was wait for his judgment.

And then, the rain stopped.

Soundwave remained on his fours, water dripping from his face as tears, his stare fixated on his own hands, on what remained of his own hands…

"Keep punching the wall," a rough voice said.

Within his blurry vision, Soundwave could see the grey figure in front of him. He didn't dare raise his head, embarrassment bathing him even more cruelly than the freezing water.

"Keep punching the wall, I said!" Megatron repeated, roaring this time. "Isn't that what you want? Just look at what you did to your hands, you fool!"

Soundwave didn't dare to look at himself, his humiliation reaching new levels of torture. He saw Megatron's foot leaving the floor but he didn't do anything to prevent it from resting on his shoulder and violently throwing him backwards. He impacted the wall, and once again the relentless water fell over his structure, the pressure of the accursed liquid physically painful.

And, once again, it ceased.

"I'm waiting, Soundwave," Megatron said. "Weren't you about to take down the entire Nemesis with your fists? Go on, I dare you!"

Megatron towered him and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him up. Shame reached impossible levels when he was forced to confront the harsh glare of his leader.

"Or perhaps you've had enough of hitting a lifeless rival. Is that the case, you idiot? Fine! Here you have one who will fight back!"

Megatron hadn't finished speaking when he had already thrown Soundwave against the wall. Completely deprived of his strength, the communicator returned to the floor.

A new storm punished Soundwave's body, the water bringing no purification. But this time it didn't stop. Soundwave couldn't see the blurry figure of Megatron on the other side of the liquid mantle anymore. Had Megatron left, infinitely disgusted and disappointed? Soundwave couldn't blame him, he couldn't even understand why Megatron hadn't shot him till death.

Supporting his weight on his knees and trying to ease the pressure on his damaged hands, he dragged himself out of the streams of water, collapsing once he was out of the liquid punishment. He remained on the floor for some astro seconds, trying to regain enough balance to attempt moving again.

"If you believe I don't know what is happening to you, you are more naïve than I thought, Soundwave."

Startled by the disturbance of the silence, Soundwave dared to raise his head. He saw Megatron standing very close to him.

"I saw the warnings, but I chose to ignore them. I trusted you would be able to handle any disturbance, but evidently I was wrong."

Soundwave focused whatever remained of his strength on his right arm and managed to assume a sitting position. Perhaps he was defeated and desecrated, but he couldn't disrespect Megatron's status by forcing him to address a mech on his knees. And he wasn't any mech; he was Megatron's Third in Command, the one Decepticon that possessed the complete trust of the Slag Maker.

"Mistake… admitted," he finally spoke, finding the voice that he knew lacked of any stability and stoicism. "My rank… resigned… Lord Megatron, I wait for your punishment."

Megatron stared at his lieutenant in silence for astro seconds that seemed eternities. Then he walked toward a nearby metallic container and sat on it.

"Now you will talk to me," Megatron said with surprising calm. "Keep in mind that it is not your leader who is addressing you now."

Soundwave perfectly knew what Megatron meant. Neither he nor his leader would have ever used the word friendship regarding their relationship, but it was as implicit and certain as the absolute trust between them both. Megatron never said anything about the matter, but he would always be thankful for the telepath that had turned his back on his origins and former alliances to follow the dream of glory of a gladiator, giving him his undying loyalty.

But that didn't mean that Megatron would be precisely patient with him. "Fine. Since I assume that you are really out of words this time, I'll start. I want to know exactly when that Autobot femme started to become a problem."

Soundwave hesitated. That was one of the questions that lacked of an answer. He was sure that no matter how deep he carved into himself, he wouldn't find anything other than confusion.

"Answer… uncertain," he responded after a pause.

"And not only a problem," Megatron continued as if he hadn't listened to Soundwave, "this Autobot has completely turned you into a wretch, not even the shadow of the mech you used to be. And Soundwave, I don't need to tell you that your current status makes you completely useless to the Decepticon cause."

Megatron's words were not a surprise. Apologies were completely out or order; Soundwave had failed his leader and there was nothing he could do to change that. Overwhelming shame towered him, all traces of his self-control lost in a pair of light blue optics, physically absent but continuously drilling his spark.

The need to corrupt his own processor became urgent. He needed to eradicate the bittersweet poison that was circulating through his fuel lines. He needed to hate _her_. He needed to fool himself.

Megatron leaned forward, his optics two slots of anger. "What I need to know is what the slag you were thinking when you started to have feelings for this Autobot? You above all mechs should have noticed it was happening, and thus have done something to stop it!"

That was nothing but the pure truth. Of course Soundwave had noticed. He had noticed the first moment in which the frame of Nocturne entered his processor like the sweetest energon, he noticed when her fragility wrapped him like a mantle, he noticed when her touch spread over every part of his armour to leave her fragrance, he noticed when her beautiful mind blossomed for him like a terrestrial flower…

"Especially considering what happened with Vita," Megatron continued darkly. "Your pain when she was terminated was completely understandable, and even with that you continued being the effective and self-controlled mech you have always been. I didn't see you grieve, not even once, during her memorial service. You remained strong and worthy of your position, keeping together your family unit at the same time. What happened this time, Soundwave? How in the Universe could you allow one single Autobot to make _this _out of you?"

That was something Soundwave would have liked to know himself. "I… don't know, Megatron. Weakness… entirely my mistake."

"But of course it was your mistake, you fool, and yours only! I give you an Autobot slave, a mere object of pleasure, and you fall for her like a slagging sparkling!"

That was the moment in which Megatron should have hurt him. A shot, a punch, a kick to the fallen disgrace he was… but once again logic refused to give him any relief.

"Your Cassetticons are dispersed… all because of your lack of leadership. Just two cycles ago I had to intervene to stop Astrotrain and Blitzwing from turning Ravage into scrap heap material. Such disrespect can only be the result of your current disequilibrium and absence. The entire base notices it, Soundwave! And you should know better than anyone that I will not tolerate a weak link in the chain of command!"

A weak link… that was what he was now, the figure he had always despised, the one he would have condemned to termination without a second thought. His Decepticon programming ached, screaming of his cowardice.

Megatron stood up; his face had never seemed harsher. "So now tell me, what will happen after today? Will you continue to be the pathetic shadow of a mech, a useless child who will keep picking fights, corrupting himself with easy exits such as high grade and surrendering to depression as he tries to forget his feelings for an enemy? Or will I have my Third in Command back, the one mech who has my trust and respect, the one Decepticon that both allies and enemies fear?"

Soundwave stood up. His energy reserves were almost depleted, dried by pain and confusion, but he managed to stay on his two feet, anxiously looking to at least graze his lost dignity.

"My commitment to the Decepticon cause: priority. Request: opportunity to redeem myself."

Megatron nodded curtly. "And what are you going to do to achieve such thing? It's time for definitive measures, Soundwave, not for words."

Soundwave did his best to empty his mind as he responded.

"Logical solution: destroying the Autobot."

_To be continued._


	47. Nacimiento

**Chapter 47**

**Nacimiento**

_2,375 petra-cycles per second of processor activity._

"Fit him with a placehold powercore."

The medical assistant addressed her with a cold look. "It would be pointless."

"We have to maintain his spark function!" Nocturne said, frowning and looking around desperately.

_1,702 petra-cycles per second of processor activity._

"System shutdown imminent," the assistant intoned. "There are other patients that require immediate attention."

"He's still alive. I won't let him die!"

_806 petra-cycles per second of processor activity._

A dreamer, a beginner, a candidate for saviour; a recently graduated medic who believed that miracles could happen in times of war… The mirror on the optics of her assistant returned that image to her.

Mist seemed to swallow her. The information in her data banks was clear enough, but it was as deprived of compassion as her assistant was. She was learning that there was no place for mercy in a Repair Bay that never ceased to receive new casualties. No learnings prepared her for that.

_Subject's name: Airglow… Age: Twelve solar cycles… Core damage: 75.54% … Cause of damage: Plasma-density charges…_

It was no soldier, the one that lay before her. Repair berths surrounded her like an army of bad omens, preambles to cold crypts, anonymous names written only to be forgotten, warriors whose last view had been the cannon of a weapon, the weapon of a Decepticon…

But what she had before her optics was a sparkling, a recently created Cybertronian that, like herself, had been activated only to see war, and now war was engulfing him.

A sparkling that had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, punctual to his appointment with death.

_513 petra-cycles per second of processor activity._

The life of a child was escaping through her fingers. Death was one step away from her.

"Prepare a Cryogenic Restoration Chamber… it's his only hope."

Was her assistant deaf? Of all the sounds of the universe, had her voice suddenly become silent? Once again, his optics spoke so much. Hope was nothing that could be found in that anonymous repair berth, even less something that could be given to the child whose spark would become nothing with no Matrix.

_Time of death: 0-minus 14, second Axis-rotation._

Nocturne didn't move, but she felt as she was stepping back, every step another finger pointing at her failure. Her life, attached to that terminated and grayish body, had too stopped functioning.

* * *

There had been many times in her lifetime in which Nocturne had wondered what death felt like. Now she had her answer.

Space stretched out before her, further than her tired optics could see, further, it seemed, than eternity itself. Silence reigned as she seemed to float weightlessly through the emptiness, but she didn't mind; she had never heard anything more beautiful. For the first time since her sparking she felt at peace, completely and utterly contented with her place in the Universe.

If this was the Matrix, then she was happy to be here.

Nocturne drifted endlessly, all pain and fear and worry gone from her mind, cleansed by that warmth that enveloped her with a tender caress. She was being released, absorbed into the well of sparks which they were all destined to find eventually; she exhaled through her vents and allowed herself to go...perhaps she would be reunited with that life she had been unable to save.

Perhaps she would get the chance to beg him for forgiveness...

"_...cturne?"_

Something broke through the silence, sending a shiver of discontent through her spark. She furrowed her brow in concentration, focussing on that unwelcomed disturbance.

"_Noctu... it's me...chet. Can yo...?"_

Words...someone was speaking to her... Was someone there with her?

"_Is...is that you?"_ Her voice echoed through the ether, it sounded strange, hollow. _"__Four thousand petra-cycles per second of processor activity… that's all I ask of you…"_

"_Nocturne, if you can hear me please respond."_

Confusion began to surface...couldn't he hear her?

"_Airglow? I'm here... you are safe..."_

"_It's ok if you can't speak, Nocturne, if you can hear me just respond in any way you can. We just want to know that you're alright." _

That...that wasn't right. She was fine...better than fine...why wasn't he listening?

"_Airglow, please...I'm here... You are safe, I saved you... where...where are you?"_

"_Ok, Nocturne, I'm just waiting on the override code to unlock your door, I'll be with you in a moment. Just hold on."_

_Unlock your door?_ What door?

A feeling of panic flooded her systems as realisation began to surface in her addled processor. That voice wasn't Airglow's voice. It was Ratchet's...

_Ratchet?_

Memories began to spill clumsily through her mind, a torrent no longer willing to be held back. She had been in her quarters, she had been with Blaster and then Soundwave...

Soundwave had been in so much pain...

Nocturne's optics flickered to life as her body came shuddering back online, it took her a moment to realise she was still lying on the floor of her quarters. The door remained tightly locked, however, she could hear that someone was trying to force their way in; if they were getting an override code it would only be a matter of a few astro kliks before they reached her...sooner if they broke the lock first.

Nocturne forced herself up onto her elbows as her systems slowly and painfully rebooted themselves. She wasn't sure how long she'd been unconscious but she knew she couldn't waste any more time lying helpless on the floor, she couldn't wait for them to find her.

Not if she wanted to escape her prison.

Not if she wanted to be with _him_...

A loud creaking sound, followed by a sickening, metallic scraping and a long string of muffled expletives revealed that the attempts to reach her were becoming more frantic; Blaster had never been patient and her presence in the Ark had only intensified that characteristic in him.

It was then when Nocturne realised the gravity of her situation. She was _trapped_, with no means of escape aside from that door which would open to reveal her comrades, her _captors_, without any remorse. And the trembling, aching femme knew where that would lead; medbays, questions, fake sympathy and endless, endless scrutiny. She had been there before...and would never go back.

Never.

But there was something far worse than that awaiting her once those doors opened, something that only a couple of deca-cycles ago would have seemed so absurd, sick even, to the femme that had once so proudly sworn an oath to the Autobot cause.

A life without _him_.

She understood now. There was only one place in the Universe meant for her, and that was wherever Soundwave was. Her spark ached for him, called for him despite his silence; he had revealed himself to her, his pain had mirrored hers, and she knew, just _knew_, that he longed for her as much as she did him.

Nocturne attempted to climb to her feet but found her body was too weak to comply. Her optics searched frantically for an escape as the noises outside continued, her desperate spark fluttering uncomfortably as fear began to rise again.

She couldn't return to Cybertron.

She _wouldn't_ return to Cybertron.

Not unless she were a greyed corpse, her spark extinguished and no longer able to feel the aching silence that ate away at her like cosmic rust.

A sudden rush of excitement pulsed through her as her optics fell upon the grill of the ventilation shaft on the wall beneath her recharge berth, hope rising at the sight of that potential exit. Directing all of her energy into her arms, Nocturne dragged herself over to the shaft, her body low as she stooped to fit under the berth. She could feel the slight draft caressing her as her fingers grazed the cool metal grill; she could see the space beyond it was pitch black and very, very confined, but not so much that it wouldn't allow her passage. Immediately, Nocturne felt her claustrophobia set in.

But it was an escape, and if she wanted to be with Soundwave, she would have to face her fears.

Slowly, so as not to make a noise, Nocturne pulled at the grill, her frail, aching body protesting with the effort as it slid smoothly from the wall to reveal the gateway to her freedom. She looked back at the door with a strange mix of relief and regret and, with the sound of her comrade's fearful voices still filtering into her quarters, she hauled her body into the cold, dark shaft.

* * *

A cool breeze had picked up as grey clouds rolled lazily across the sky, muting the colours of the desert surrounding the Autobot headquarters. Rain was definitely on the way, he could sense it in his wings, smell it on the air; just enough to be a nuisance and keep the Autobots inside. Slaggit.

From his place behind a rocky outcrop, just above the main entrance of the Ark, Laserbeak stretched his wings ever so slightly. Despite having every cloaking protocol fully operational, his hiding place left little room for movement without risk of detection and after nearly five cycles of inactivity, he could feel his wings beginning to stiffen.

Perhaps Ravage and Buzzsaw had been right, perhaps it was time for him to return, to find some other solution to the problem that was Soundwave... But he couldn't deny the waves of desperation, anger and sheer agony that he and his siblings had been exposed to just a couple of breems ago, nor could he ignore the cry for help such torrent had been.

Watching their creator attack Frenzy so relentlessly had confirmed that the time for actions had indeed arrived, and, somewhat reluctantly, Ravage and Buzzsaw had agreed to Laserbeak's plan. At the time, the black and red condor had been relieved; the hope of returning calm to their tormented creator represented a light at the end of a very long tunnel. It was supposed to be easy – spy on the Autobots, record some footage of the female enjoying herself with her own kind, and return to convince Soundwave she was better off. But to Laserbeak's surprise, it hadn't been.

There had been plenty of activity around the Autobot's base, numerous patrols heading in and out, two games of basketreck and another of some human invention, a few quiet strolls...but no Nocturne. He had even witnessed the female Autobot Commander, Elita One, leaving on a couple of occasions – he hadn't even been aware of her presence on Earth – yet still his main target remained strangely absent.

Of course, there were probably explanations for that, medical protocols or quarantine perhaps, but still, it was a complication. On the fourth night in his hiding place, when a light frost had settled about him and condensed on his body, his older brothers had tried to convince him to return. Soundwave hadn't noticed his absence, which was worrying, and they were of the opinion that they needed to try something else. But stubbornly, Laserbeak had refused. If they came up with a better solution, then fine, he would return, but until then, he would stay.

And given what he had just felt, he was glad he had refused. He would do anything for his creator, even if it meant staying an eternity outside of the Ark, waiting...

A sound to his left caught Laserbeak's attention, drawing him away from his thoughts. Quickly scanning the entrance once again to confirm there was no one there, he turned around and craned his neck so that he might see the source of the disturbance. The noise made itself heard again, a scraping sound, metal on metal, yet there didn't appear to be an obvious cause. Cautiously, the condor lifted off the ground, hovering slightly so that he might get a better view. Was it possible he wasn't the only one lurking around the Autobot base? Zooming in on the apparent location of the noise, he spotted a ventilation shaft set in the bulkhead of the ship, approximately one meccano-metre from the ground. Strange...

The sound seemed to be coming from inside the vent, drawing closer and closer to the outside world. Laserbeak tilted his head in curiosity, his keen optics narrowed, as the scraping was replaced by banging. The grill over the vent was shaking; something was trying to get out...

The grill suddenly fell to the ground and a green hand appeared from within. And then, to the condor's absolute shock, a body tumbled unceremoniously from the vent, landing heavily on the sandy ground beneath.

The green form remained motionless for a moment, before slowly sitting up to reveal those unmistakably slender curves of a female. Laserbeak's systems nearly stalled with surprise; Nocturne? What in the Pit was she doing, climbing through the ventilation shafts of the Ark?

The condor watched on silently as the female struggled to her feet. She swayed markedly as she steadied herself against the bulkhead, and staggered like she was overenergised beyond anything her systems could handle as she began to walk away.

Laserbeak increased his altitude slightly as the female moved slowly forwards, puzzled by her unexpected appearance. The condor began recording the scene before him as Nocturne stumbled and fell forwards against a large boulder, her arms visibly trembling as she held herself upright. Laserbeak's surprise increased as she appeared to press her body against her support in what seemed to be an attempt to hide her presence; cautiously she peaked around the rock to look at the entrance to the Ark before suddenly looking back in the direction she had come from, her optics dull but wide in alert.

Was it possible that she had heard him?

She stayed motionless for a few moments – a state that Laserbeak mirrored – before obviously deciding that she was alone and continuing on her way. Intrigued, the Decepticon carefully left the cover of the rock face and began to follow her, his cloaking protocols challenged to the limit by her very slow progress.

It was strange; she seemed so weak, and scared, yet there was a determination about her movements that belayed any logical explanation for her actions. It was almost as if she were trying to _escape_ from something...

Laserbeak narrowed his optics. That wasn't possible...was it?

Nocturne glanced back over her shoulder for the umpteenth time, as if expecting someone to come after her at any moment. A pained expression had spread across her facial features as she looked right past her Decepticon stalker, and she stumbled as her feet dragged themselves heavily through the sand. The Autobot managed to regain her balance, however, it seemed her body had reached its limit and she fell a moment later, landing with a diluted groan.

Laserbeak stopped abruptly, hovering mere mechano metres from the fallen femme. Whatever her motives for her odd behaviour, it was obvious something was very, very wrong. She hauled herself forward a short distance, her optics wide and filled with pain, before finally slumping forward, and remaining still, her frame shuddering terribly.

It was then that the condor realised he had a decision to make. The hopes of recording a happy moment to ease Soundwave's suffering were long gone, and if the dwindling energy readings he was now detecting were anything to go by, it seemed likely that the femme before him was about to go offline, never to wake again. Normally, that prospect wouldn't have bothered him; indeed, it would have been a cause for celebration under any other circumstances, but not this time.

Laserbeak approached Nocturne slowly. He and his brothers now understood that their creator had feelings for that femme, but they hadn't been able to determine whether the two of them had bonded. And there inlay the problem. If he remained hidden to the femme and simply let her die in front of him, no one would be any the wiser. Yes, Soundwave would find out eventually, but time would eventually heal any hurt he may feel, and the problem would be solved. However, if they had bonded, Soundwave wouldn't just know about it, he would _feel_ it...

They said that the pain of losing a bondmate was a lot like death itself, and Soundwave had already been there once. Laserbeak repressed a shudder; no, he couldn't do that to his creator.

Without a sound, Laserbeak circled Nocturne twice before landing softly on the sand beside her. The female's optics were dark, and the strained purr of her systems indicated that she was now offline. There was no doubt she needed immediate help. Confirming in his mind that he was doing the right thing, the condor prepared an encrypted message to send to her Autobot comrades. If they found her, then perhaps they would be able to save her, and save Soundwave in the process.

He was about to send his message into the ether when suddenly Nocturne stirred, moaning softly, as her blue optics came online and she stared directly at him. Slag.

"L-laserbeak?" she muttered weakly as confusion mixed with her pained expression. The Decepticon nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement. "W-what are you...?"

_What am I doing here?_ Laserbeak assumed she was asking, although he had no way of answering with words. He simply cawed in response.

"Y-you...you can't speak to me...without the link, right?"

He nodded again.

"Something...something is wrong with Soundwave..." she said fearfully as she forced herself up onto her elbows. "I...I felt his pain, I felt it as if it were my own..."

Laserbeak took a step back. So they _had_ bonded...

"You were looking for me..." she stated, a faint warmth creeping into her voice.

Laserbeak nodded.

"Soundwave sent you..."

And then he shook his head in denial.

"Oh..." Nocturne's optics seemed to dim even further as she dropped her gaze to the sand. "I...I was looking for him... Only...I don't know where to find him. I can't feel him anymore, and I don't know where the Nemesis is but...but I have to be with him. He...he _needs_ me..."

Laserbeak's systems nearly stalled in shock again; that was something he had never expected to hear. Despite the bond, it just didn't make sense...she was an Autobot, why in the Pit would she want to go back? Surely the bond couldn't have been formed by mutual agreement; yes, Soundwave had developed feelings for her but surely...surely she couldn't have felt the same way about him.

She was an _Autobot!_

The condor's delicate sensors detected something approaching from behind; although he couldn't yet tell _who_ it was, there was no doubt it was another Autobot departing from the Ark. He hopped backwards a few steps, preparing to take flight. Someone was coming, thus he no longer needed to help.

Seeing his intentions to leave, Nocturne lunged towards him.

"Please!" She said frantically. "Please take me with you! I can't stay here..._please_...take me with you..."

Laserbeak stared at her, completely at a loss. He knew he couldn't remain there much longer without risking detection, yet the femme was so _desperate_...

Just like Soundwave...

Filled with a sense of dread, Laserbeak made up his mind. He nodded once, and lifted off the ground, waiting for the female to transform. She smiled weakly up at him.

"...only...I don't think I can transform..."

Laserbeak cawed softly – in annoyance or fear he wasn't sure – and swooped down towards her. He grasped her carefully under the arms, and lifted off into the darkening sky.

He wasn't certain he was doing the right thing, but as he felt the uncomfortable sensation of Soundwave's high grade induced unconsciousness permeating through the link, he hoped that he was.

_To be continued._

* * *

_We have said it several times recently, but this has been the hardest chapter to write by far. And we suspect the following chapters will provide us with similar challenges, which is why we have decided to postpone updating for a while. Don't worry, we will still be writing, but we want to ensure we get the timing of certain scenes and events in the right order before posting, which means we'll have several chapters in production at once. What can we say, we have a lot to cover! Hopefully we won't keep you waiting too long. _

_Once again, we really want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read our work, and especially those of you that have left reviews for us. Feedback is always appreciated, and it's great to know what you do and don't like, so that we can continue to improve our skills. While we're at it, we'd also like to thank those of you that have made mention of our work on other sites too. We have come across a few DeviantArt pages lately that either review or recommend our work, and we're deeply humbled to know that people are enjoying our fics so much. Such was never expected when we started our adventure together, so thanks!_


	48. Morendo

_This chapter is incredibly special to us, not only because it's the first update for the year, but because finally, FINALLY, we are writing together in person. Weaving our words together without having half the world separating us has been an amazing experience, and one that we sincerely hope will become a regular occurrence sometime in the future. _

_We really hope you enjoy this chapter, written with the help of white chocolate frappes, the smell of rain, good food and great company._

_Additional note from iratepirate: I would personally like to thank all of you who sent me PMs before I left, wishing me well for my travels. In addition, I send a huge thank you and a hug to Pikachu13 for her awesome hospitality. THANKS!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 48**

**Morendo**

Laserbeak squawked, delighting himself with the reverberation of his own vocalizer. His virgin data banks changed the number 10,456 to 10,457. He would never get tired of his voice!

Ever since their joint creation just thirty cycles ago, Buzzsaw had done nothing but imitate him, in what Ravage considered a pathetic attempt to disrupt his patience. Laserbeak recognized Buzzsaw as his sibling because they shared the same spark, but he also recognized Ravage as such because he had been inside his mind at the very moment he and Buzzsaw had been sparked, watching with a composed stare and, ever since that very first moment, self-appointing himself as the caretaker of the two robotic condors. Ravage was nothing like Soundwave, of course, but he was not bad for a wingless creature.

Soundwave, on the other hand, was everything. Owner of all wisdom and might, he hadn't had to do anything to demonstrate his omnipotence. Laserbeak just knew, as he knew Buzzsaw knew, as he was sure Ravage knew… The three of them couldn't be mistaken.

During the first cycles of his life, Laserbeak used to follow Soundwave everywhere. The Universe was not very big, but that didn't matter. Laserbeak liked that space between four walls, he liked to perch on Soundwave's table, on Soundwave's recharge berth, on Soundwave's computer, and later on Soundwave's shoulder. He felt comfortable there, and apparently Soundwave felt that way too, because he let Laserbeak be and constantly raised his arm to receive him, an invitation that Laserbeak never refused.

Later, Laserbeak had learned that the Universe extended far beyond those walls. That sounded intriguing, but it was also a piece of information that he didn't like because, some cycles after the new twin sparks had stabilized, Soundwave started to depart from the place between four walls, his absences more and more frequent.

Ravage had said that Soundwave had duties to attend to, but that didn't ease Laserbeak. He looked for support in Buzzsaw, but his sibling seemed more eager to accept their creator's behavior. That had been the very first time in which Laserbeak had felt anger, and it had also been the very first time in which he had decided to take matters into his own claws.

He had been designed to be a spy robot, that much he knew, and even though Soundwave had said that his training wouldn't start until the next vorn, Laserbeak had thought that it would be better if he tested his skills first. And what better way than to spy on his creator?

He didn't tell anything to Buzzsaw, of course. Lesson number one of being a good spy was not to trust anyone, not even your own shadow, at least that's what his young processor told him. So he perched on a ledge above the door and waited patiently until Ravage left the room. It took seven solar cycles, but it was worth it. All he needed was an astro second and a small space when the door was closing, and he was gone.

Lesson number two of being a good spy had to be to never lose his way back home. The world outside Soundwave's quarters was immense and overwhelming, so he had to be sure to mark the location of his home in order to not only avoid getting caught, but to survive.

Later he knew that he had been very lucky that the base was almost empty that cycle, but he couldn't have considered himself any further from being lucky when he finally found Soundwave, out on one of the balconies of the fortress and apparently watching the sky.

It wasn't that, but the fact that he wasn't alone. And he wasn't with Ravage, which was the only company that Laserbeak would have tolerated. He was with another mech, thinner and smaller than him, his body curved, his paintjob red, his lips pink… Nothing that Laserbeak cared for. He only had optics for the fact that the stranger had his mouth attached to Soundwave's, perhaps drying him of energy. Soundwave _never _removed his face mask, so he had to be in terminal danger.

Rule number three of being a good spy… forget stealth! If your creator is in trouble, slaughter the attacker!

So he attacked.

Or at least that's what he tried to do. He remembered he had absolutely no training in combat manoeuvres when he failed what was intended to be a masterful move of removing the head of the assailant with his claws. Instead, he ended up gripping the air and losing his balance, falling at the feet of Soundwave and his aggressor.

"Aww… what a cute little thing! Where did you fall from… Buzzsaw, right?"

Now that was a voice he couldn't recognize, not because he had never heard it, but because it was higher pitched, and yet more delicate, than anything he had ever heard. And how in the Universe was that mech aware of his brother's name?

"Not Buzzsaw. Laserbeak," Soundwave intoned calmly, but Laserbeak could tell that his master wasn't pleased to see him there.

"Where do you come up with these names, Soundwave? I would have called this one Redpeak."

Laserbeak frowned. He didn't like Redpeak!

He squawked in response, doing his best to express his annoyance.

"Laserbeak, return," Soundwave ordered him, opening his chest compartment.

"Make sure you don't open that more than needed, handsome, or I might think you're making a move on me… I knew I had made an impression on you," the stranger said, winking.

Soundwave apparently ignored the comment, but Laserbeak noticed that his creator was… ashamed? Now why would that be?

But an order had been stated and he had to obey, there was no other choice. He transformed to his Cassette mode and aimed for Soundwave's chest, but he missed and needed to be helped by his creator's hand.

The last thing he heard was a soft laugh, not coming from Soundwave.

* * *

Coming back from recharge was always a pleasant experience because he always returned to a world of comfort in which energon and affection were not strangers. But that cycle was different. There was something in the room, something that wasn't dangerous but disturbing… Was Ravage doing that thing with his back paws again? Because if he was…

But no, it wasn't Ravage. Laserbeak would have liked to use his senses a little bit more in order to find out, but the image of the mech sitting before Soundwave's computer was too evident to leave any place for doubts.

It was that same mech… _femme, _as Ravage had corrected him when he decided to break rule number whatever of being a good spy and had shared his findings with his brothers. But Laserbeak didn't care about that. The only thing he wanted to know was what _she _was doing in his quarters.

She must have heard him because she turned around and stared at him. "Oh, Redpeak… Soundwave said you wouldn't complete your recharge cycle so soon, but here you are, cawing and kicking."

Laserbeak actually cawed.

She laughed. "I know, I know, you're not Redpeak, but too bad, you will always be Redpeak to me… But come. I have something for you."

She subspaced an energon goodie and offered it to him. He just snorted.

She laughed. "You're such an arrogant little slagger, aren't you?"

She put the energon goodie between her fingers and started to move it seductively. Laserbeak activated the lasers in his optics but then he remembered his weaponry system wouldn't be activated until he finished his first vorn of life.

The femme continued with her cheap antics, as if he could be bought with treats… But then again, why would she be interested in him? She had attacked Soundwave once, and now she was trespassing. There was no doubt that this femme character was one dangerous threat.

"Soundwave took Buzzsaw to a maintenance revision and he will be out for a while, so he asked me to take care of you. It was about time for you and me to meet properly."

He advanced in little jumps towards her, carefully analyzing her and recording every little detail of her red and white frame. The female was not armed, at least not heavily. That would give Laserbeak the upper wing, if he decided to attack, which he would have done already if he had his weaponry system active. If he had had Buzzsaw's sharp wings, that femme would be a headless femme already.

"_Soundwave, alert. Code number fourteen in progress," _he said through the link he shared with Soundwave and his siblings.

After a moment of static, the beautiful voice of his master replied. _"Assessment of the situation: incorrect. Course of action: disregard code fourteen."_

Laserbeak wasn't going to give up so easily. _"Requesting activation of weaponry system."_

"_Request denied. Femme's denomination: Vita. Hostile actions against her: forbidden."_

Despite having only known him for a relatively small amount of time, Laserbeak already knew how stoic his creator could be. But there was something different this time. Soundwave was hiding something.

"_Buzzsaw's maintenance revision: ongoing. Soundwave out."_

The communication ended with a snap, but right before it did Laserbeak could hear his master's last word, not spoken with voice.

_BEHAVE._

Laserbeak would have frowned, if he had had had optic brows.

Behave… what was that supposed to mean? Conveniently hiding behind his ignorance of practically everything that surrounded him, Laserbeak decided that he would have to provide a meaning by himself.

And he did so, advancing toward the femme thing and wishing he had Ravage's olfactory sensors. Ravage constantly said that the best way to know the intentions of an enemy was to smell them.

"Heh, I knew you couldn't resist," the femme said.

Laserbeak perched on the edge of the computer console and made a move on the energon goodie, although his beak didn't find the treat, but the femme's finger.

"Ouch!" she winced, retreating her hand. "You little slag with wings!"

Laserbeak grasped the fallen goodie with his beak and happily swallowed it, proud as he had never been of himself.

"Clever," the femme admitted, surprisingly not in an angry tone. "Considering you were designed to be a spy and a winged pain in the tailpipe, I'd say you're on the right path…"

Laserbeak chirped. She was damn right!

"But…" she continued wickedly, "I have lived thousands of vorns more than you, which gives me life experience and knowledge that trounces yours and all the domestic bravado you can come up with… Such as this little piece of information: did you know that the creature you your design is based on is actually _eaten?"_

Laserbeak stopped celebrating whatever he had to celebrate.

"Oh yes. Your frame was designed following the shape of at least five different kinds of organic forms that inhabit some of the most primitive planets in galaxies you can only dream about… But that doesn't matter, now does it? We're just talking here… Thing is, my little last step on the food chain, it would be wise of you to stop pretending to be a smart-aft in my presence because, believe me, I am a sight that you will see a lot of."

Laserbeak felt like slumping. That femme talked too much. She made him feel dizzy, and exasperated, and suddenly so defenceless…

"And why would you see me a lot, you may ask? Well, the reason is quite simple. Because I happen to find your creator the hottest mech Vector Sigma ever sparked. Do you need any further explanations?"

_Hottest? _For a moment Laserbeak thought of Soundwave engulfed by flames, but somehow he knew that was not it.

The door opened, putting an end to his confusion but increasing his embarrassment. Soundwave entered, with a shining Buzzsaw perched on his left shoulder.

"Ah, and here he comes, the evil twin!" the femme cheered. "No, wait… who is the evil one, Soundwave? 'Cause Redpeak here is one twisted little slag. I can tell someday he's going to be a nightmare for the Autobots."

Laserbeak squawked in protest. How could that Vita femme talk about him that way – except for the Autobots' nightmare part, of course…? And worse, why was Soundwave allowing her to do so? It seemed as if Soundwave found her words amusing.

Ravage entered too. Laserbeak felt immediately upset when his older sibling didn't slaughter the femme but nonchalantly walked toward his favourite spot at the foot of Soundwave's berth, as if he didn't mind that foreign presence and was actually used to it.

"_I don't like her!" _Laserbeak stated through the link, accompanying his complaint with a sonorous caw.

Soundwave walked toward him and allowed Buzzsaw to perch beside his twin.

"Initial impression: erroneous," he intoned.

A set of red arms embraced Soundwave from behind. "And initial impressions are always slag," Vita said, peeking out from behind Soundwave's shoulder. "But don't worry, Redpeak. I'll stay for the cycle, and many to come, so you and I will have plenty of time to catch up, as I already have with your good twin here."

Laserbeak shot a _'traitor' _through the link. Buzzsaw only flipped his wings in response.

"But not this cycle," she continued, smirking. "This cycle, you see, you and your brothers are going into recharge early."

When the female imitated Soundwave's voice – a totally failed attempt, by the way – and said 'Privacy: required', Laserbeak knew that she was going to be around more than just a few cycles. As for if he liked her or hated her… well, that was something that was yet to be decided.

* * *

When the last mountain was just a memory and there was nothing beneath him but an angry ocean, Laserbeak realized that he had been stretching the narrow line between hate and tolerance for far too long. The time had come for him to make his decision.

The first drops of rain fell heavily upon his carapace, trickling down his armour and between his claws only to pass to the unconscious form of the Autobot like the life giving fluid within him.

His claws trembled slightly in proximity of the same life giving fluid running so close to him, to his instinct. It would be so easy to make that foreign fluid mix with the rain between his claws as the life of the Autobot drained into the pure dawn light, all answers provided in one swift, calculated action.

Logic dictated that he purge the mistake, that he eradicate the dysfunctional element that was corrupting the harmony not only of the link, but of life itself. It wasn't confusion, but an overwhelming torrent of feelings that was making that flight particularly unstable.

The ocean's endless dance couldn't hide the dark shadows beneath, the unmistakable form of the Nemesis base only increasing the sense of trepidation permeating through him. A blue mantle of uncertainty received him when he plunged into that alien liquid that surrounded his home. The enemy within his claws, his saviour, was returning to the place where her fate would be decided.

* * *

The peaceful song of the ocean's depths drew Nocturne from her recharge, a sound so foreign and yet familiar for all the wrong reasons; reasons that should have terrified her. It wasn't that terror didn't have a place within her processor in that moment, but other emotions tainted it, making it seem insignificant.

The thick wall inside her processor kept pushing reason away, as it did with logic as well. Her audio sensors were deaf to everything but the silent call dragging her to the arms she belonged to, the place where she had chosen to belong.

Although she still couldn't feel him, Nocturne knew exactly where he was, she didn't need to see the purple walls of the Nemesis reaching out to greet her to tell her what instinct had already revealed.

Laserbeak's red optics seemed to pierce hers as she looked up at the menace who had rescued her from one prison only to deliver her to what could become another. A glimmer in his cold optics and she was back to that place in which the walls were made of the same sensations that Universes were made of. She recognized it, the link, despite the thick wall standing before her and the denial of the arms she was longing so desperately for. Death was floating along with all those strange organisms that populated that alien ocean, but life had never been so raw. She understood that she was part of someone else now, one half of a single entity living mutilated and incomplete.

The doors opened for a fleeting moment, without the need of any words or reassurance. She hadn't seen the small hatch opening when her body reacted, linked to her carrier. Laserbeak approved and tightened his grip on her frame when she transformed to her alt mode and they both disappeared through the opening that would lead her to the one being that she knew was waiting for her.

* * *

Buzzsaw turned from the shadow to the light, instinctively measuring the size of Rumble's helm, concluding immediately that shadows could never be trusted to tell the truth. Unlike his shadow, Rumble seemed distant, his optic visor lost on some spot above the immobile form of Soundwave. Through the link he could sense his brother's loneliness, the sensation of being incomplete as Frenzy's absence became more and more apparent as the breems passed.

"_Your twin may be an idiot, but you have no need to feel alone, little brother,"_ Buzzsaw transmitted through the link, making Rumble jump in response.

"I ain't alone," Rumble said, removing an inexistent dot of dust from Soundwave's arm. "Ya both here wit' me, aren't ya? An' how long's tha boss gonna be out of commission for, anyway?"

"_I give you the same answer I gave you before: as long as he needs,"_ Ravage replied without moving a cyber inch.

"Yeah, but it's been ages since he took his primary systems offline," Rumble said bitterly as he took one of his master's damaged hands in his own and wiped away a spot of dried energon. "How long does it take to get over a hangover, anyway?"

"_I would have thought that would be something you would know a lot about, brother,"_ Buzzsaw cawed with indignation, _"you'd do well to reserve your judgement. I will not tolerate disrespect towards our creator."_

Buzzsaw didn't say it, didn't even dare to think about it, but he knew that the thought had also crossed his siblings' processors. Frenzy was not the only one who felt violated by the invasion of their family unit that Soundwave himself had introduced.

"_Transform into your alt mode."_

Buzzsaw turned to Ravage, considerably confused.

"_Laserbeak's words,"_ Ravage continued.

Buzzsaw acknowledged his twin's presence in the link, surprised and ashamed by the realisation that he had been too distracted to notice his return to their telepathic realm.

It happened in a nano klik, but Buzzsaw acknowledged the presence that for a moment infested their link again. He knew that Ravage had felt it too, because when their optics locked they both knew that their sibling was not alone.

Rumble looked from one brother to the other one. "Wha? What's goin' on?"

Ravage stood abruptly, his optics narrowed. _"We must leave,"_ he transmitted as he moved towards the door.

Rumble stood too, being very careful not to drop Soundwave's hand. "No slaggin' way! Did yer processor just glitch or somethin'? We can't leave tha boss like this."

Buzzsaw acknowledged his twin through the link again before turning to Rumble. _"Soundwave needs to be alone."_

"He's fraggin' knocked out! We let'em alone and he'll be like cannon fodder—"

A rush of air and a winged figure entered through the door and added its shadow to that of Rumble, which this time, seemed as astonished as Rumble himself. Neither Buzzsaw nor Ravage even blinked when they caught sight of the green and grey form between Laserbeak's claws.

"What the frag? The Autobot? Wha..."

Laserbeak flew towards the furthest corner of the room and placed his charge on the floor, disregarding the questioning of his sanity that invaded the link courtesy of Rumble.

"Did ya blow all your gaskets? That Autobot's like tha cause of all this slag. What the slag were ya thinkin' by bringin' her 'ere?"

Ravage growled as he looked back towards his sibling. _"Rumble, be quiet. I gave you an order, follow it."_

Destiny chose that moment for the Autobot to transform. Buzzsaw glanced at her only to find a reflection of Soundwave himself. The same devastation, the same loneliness, the same separation... Like his twin, Buzzsaw also knew that no other path could have been followed. He lifted off his perch and headed for the doorway with his twin at his side, Rumble's protests finally silenced with a quick flick of the wing to the back of his head.

Silence accompanied the four brothers as they left the room, their audios deaf to the harmonies that were taking place in a world that belonged only to the two beings they left behind.

* * *

It was music.

Music he could touch, notes that got between his damaged fingers and made them tingle like a caress he knew too well.

Soundwave felt his spark reacting, pulled by invisible strings to a warmth that embraced him, sung to him, completed him...

Yet despite the blissful peace that enveloped him, another sensation fought for superiority.

Pain.

He also recognized happiness, an uninvited stalker lurking from the shadows of his mind, tempting him to surrender to the one thing he knew he could not. The invisible hands reached out for him, the delicate voice filling all the deaf spaces inside of him that he had been neglecting.

The familiar purple hue greeted him as his optic visor slowly onlined, the room swimming sickeningly around him as the remains of weakness continued to work upon his exhausted systems. The painful, forbidden feeling invaded his programming as every one of his sensors focused on the figure standing at the back of the room.

She had returned.

To the place she had never left.

The curtains of his mind opened, the overwhelming yet soft torrent of her being getting inside of him without order but with purpose. He acknowledged it, but didn't respond to it. The telepath remained emotionless as his mind started to move as well.

He received her first caress with painful indifference. It snaked through his systems with the one warmth that had made all his world collapse, but still he didn't reciprocate. He felt the hurt his reaction caused within her and grasped at it, invisible hands taking hold of the only emotion that could save him.

Any other emotion had to be eradicated. More than ever, logic and balance had to prevail. The Decepticon within him reared its ugly head, lashing out at the telepathic strings that reached tentatively for him, forcefully crushing them one by one.

He heard his name, pronounced without words, and responded with cruelty. He felt her suffering as his own, her mind victim of the attack that was meant to drive her away.

Yet she didn't retreat. She held to him, embracing his punishment the same way she had embraced him with those green arms that were now twisting in agony, the most devastating view that Soundwave had seen in a long time.

But his cruelty didn't know hesitation. His telepathic attack delved deeper into her mind, looking not only to hurt her but to silence her. The pain within his spark, _her_ pain, became unbearable as he watched her fall to her knees, her hands clutching at her head, her face contorted and unrecognisable.

Blue optics faded to black as her systems began to shut down, invisible hands strangling the life out of her.

Death started to show its shadow, a winged demon that reminded Soundwave of who he was.

A cold, emotionless killer.

_To be continued._


	49. Secco

_Okay, so we realise that it's been a very long time since our last update, and that this is in fact only the second update of the year...we apologise for keeping you in suspense for so long! Life has been very busy for the both of us lately, but aside from that, we have reached a point in this fic where things are coming to a head and getting tricky. Timelines and ordering can be such a bitch! We spent countless hours brainstorming for this chapter, and we really hope that you will enjoy the finished product. This chapter marks a very important moment in the storyline._

_A big thank you to all of you for being patient with us, and an especially big thank you to those of you who have taken the time to review/PM/email us. Your thoughts and encouragement are greatly appreciated. _

* * *

**Chapter 49**

**Secco**

Life had always been a circumstance. Not a blessing, not a curse; certainly not a prize. Soundwave could remember the very first spark he had extinguished. No empty concepts such as sin or crime had polluted his mind when he had seen his face reflected in a pair of optics which would see no more. A cause, a future, a leader, the reasons had been there to provide him any justification; but he had needed none.

It was logical to kill; for all their moral codes and propaganda, the enemy always attacked with loaded weapons, after all. But it was more than that. Killing was...pleasurable. The feeling of terror that permeated the air so brutally, the shrill cry of agony, the shudder of a failing body, the flicker of a dying spark... It was a symphony of the most beautiful and chaotic kind.

He knew the feeling was wrong. As much as removing obstacles from his path was a logical procedure, obtaining pleasure from it did not compute with his logical standards. But soon enough he learned to not allow prejudices to cloud his judgment; there was something so intimate and beautiful in that precise moment in which a spark ceased to function, in which his face would be the last remaining image in a processor that would compute no more.

It had been easy to call him sadistic. Foreign foolishness had never been so satisfying. The blind and the deaf could never understand the beauty that was made only for his mind. War was two faced, filthy most of the time, but Soundwave had always found a way to enjoy that last moment of consciousness of his victims. A gun in his hands perhaps, but it had always been his mind the one to have the last laugh.

And so it should have been this time. Crushing the life out of a spark without so much as moving from the recharge berth upon which he was sitting, nothing but his mind taking action in a battle that was nothing more than one between an Autobot and a Decepticon.

Pain: unavoidable. Loyalty: unquestionable. Soundwave was doing what he had to do. Trying to ignore the self-inflicted wounds would have been not only illogical, but useless. There was no battle between his will and his duty, but the torture was proving to be relentless. If he had found fear, hate, even the slightest trace of recrimination, then his mind would have had no problem in completing the pieces. But the look in the optics of the same femme that had filled his arms not so many cycles ago was more disturbing than her absence had been. And his name… she didn't stop saying his name, not with spoken words, not with pleas. It was his name, as pure and complete as it had ever been, pronounced by a life that he was about to end.

Mentally, he tightened his grip on her, forcing her body to shut down as he would any other victim. If only her mind would be silent, if only she would scream mentally as she was physically; anything to stop that abhorrent mantra that his name had become, that disastrous hurt that was filling her...filling him.

Death's symphony was in its final movement, the tortured howl of imminent termination splitting the ether as her vocaliser finally acted counter to her mind, her spark flaring towards that ultimate moment of light before darkness...

For the first time in his life, his mind had become his worst enemy, his own assassin. There was nothing beautiful, or harmonic, in the sight before his eyes. He had to end it quickly, give the one his loyalties were forcing him to acknowledge as only an Autobot the one mercy he could give. But a fast death would be death, nevertheless, provided by his own self, by his own ability to kill.

"_Soundwave…"_

He stopped momentarily, his art destroyed.

And with that inexcusable lapse of concentration, he felt it.

That terrible, universe shattering agony that felt so familiar and yet so new, that radiated from his spark and out through his body as _her_ spark began to flicker and fade...

"_Soundwave…"_

His name would be her last word, spoken with every part of her that could still feel. And above pain, above desperation, above the ultimate certainty that termination was, was her love.

Invisible fingers of telepathy clenched and unclenched about his victim's processor, waiting for the final command to destroy. Already on her knees, her dark optics seemed to stare blindly up at him as the universe held its breath, and she began to fall forward, each horrible shudder of her failing body inducing wave after wave of agony within him.

He was killing her...and killing part of himself in the process.

Terrible silence filled both his quarters and his mind as Nocturne fell offline, only to be interrupted by the sound of her frail body hitting the ground with a clatter. Within his own chest Soundwave could feel her spark growing dim as it spluttered like a dying flame, her pain magnified tenfold within his own spark. He felt cold, too cold, as the energon flowing through his body suddenly seemed to freeze, and his quarters seemed to spin around them both wildly as anguish roared through him.

She was dying.

And it felt just as Vita's death had.

The immobile frame hadn't lost its delicacy. Death was showing a respect that Soundwave's cruelty hadn't granted. And there she was, a small flame in the wind on the edge of termination. Shutting that life off couldn't have been easier. It would only take one final assault and it would be over; a promise would be fulfilled and an enemy terminated.

Soundwave stood up. He took the first step and he saw the fire. The debris came after, and finally, the shattered, red corpse of the femme that had loved him.

Vita's name came to his hidden mouth, but he didn't pronounce it. The femme lying on the floor was not a victim of a relentless war; it was his doing, his sin.

_My commitment to the Decepticon cause: priority._

_Logical solution: destroying the Autobot._

Promises to his leader tormented him as he continued to move forward, the image of his lost bondmate playing over and over in his memory banks. He hadn't been able to save Vita; had he had that chance he would have given her all he could to revive her.

But this was different.

This was no accident, not the sadistic prank of a fate that insisted on denying him the one emotion his kind wasn't supposed to compute. This was his doing, condemnation drawn by his hand.

He was mere mechano inches away from Nocturne when the warmth reached him, an impossible warmth coming from a frame that should have been waiting only for deactivation.

Amongst her suffering, and the tacit acceptance of her fate as long as it was a fate brought by the one she loved, he found her last thought, her last feeling, as alive as she had been that first time in which she had been given to him.

The word, the link, the unique bond that united him to that femme was impossible to deny, especially in that moment in which death was lingering.

And he understood, as clearly as he would have understood the ultimate mystery of the Universe.

_Nocturne had returned to her bondmate._

Grief welled within him as he knelt slowly by her side, realisation and acceptance finally lifting the veil of stubbornness that had blinded him for too long. Soundwave acknowledged the unconscious decision he had made that moment he had become one with her, and for the first time since he had pledged his undying allegiance to Megatron and the Decepticon cause, broke a promise to his leader.

He could not kill her.

He could not let his bondmate die.

Barely able to move his damaged fingers, Soundwave ran the back of his wrist across Nocturne's cheek, smearing his own vital fluids over her cold, pale plating. Despite having ceased his attack she was still so weak and close to death...a fact that he would never forgive himself for.

When he took her in his arms the pain that become one with his left no place for doubts; it was his bondmate, indeed, that he was carrying. The exact moment in which it had happened was uncertain. As the veils continued falling, he had to admit that that Autobot female had occupied every single thought his processor had been able to compute since she had become his property. And now, after the former roles were nothing but broken glass, he knew that he belonged to her as well, that his cowardly attack had been inflicted on himself as well.

When Soundwave placed Nocturne on his berth he knew the final truth had been revealed. But despite the warmth that thought brought him, other emotions reared their ugly heads to smother what should have been a moment of beauty.

His bondmate was offline, damaged...

And there was no way of telling how permanent said damage could be until she awoke.

If she awoke.

Soundwave climbed onto the recharge berth and awkwardly pulled Nocturne into his arms. He pressed her chest to his in the desperate hope that her spark would feel his proximity and cling to it, a horrible feeling of anguish and guilt flooding his systems. He had done this to her; despite her already weakened state he was the one that had pushed her fragile body beyond its limits, corrupting her codes, forcing her systems to shut down one by one...

He looked down at her pale, expressionless face, her dark, offline optics giving the impression of staring blankly up at him. There wasn't any recrimination shadowing her beauty, only pain. But it wasn't his spineless actions that had caused her anguish; it was the idea of losing him. Soundwave could read that in the last pulse that Nocturne's processor had given before shutting off. And yet, there had also been her tacit acceptance of being terminated by the one she loved.

Soundwave's destroyed hands clenched in frustration. For eons, his nightmares had been inhabited by another blank face, the one he hadn't arrived in time to caress for the last time. But, for once, Vita couldn't have been more absent. It was Nocturne who was within his mind, the one that took his logical processor one step too far.

_Feelings…_

Always logical and cold, every one of Soundwave's actions had been dictated by a purpose. His cause first, selfishness was a feeling that barely crossed Soundwave's processor, despite the general belief that he spied and blackmailed his own comrades in arms. But as he contemplated the immobile body of the femme his spark recognized as his other half, Soundwave allowed himself to submerge into selfishness. There was something he wanted, and this time he wanted it for all the right reasons. The time had come to be selfish, and yet the feeling presented itself as the most generous he had ever had.

He placed his shattered hand on Nocturne's forehead, both a gesture of tenderness and to scan the slight functionality of her processor. Dominating the storm his feelings were threatening to unleash was not an easy thing, but he reminded himself that, more than ever, he had to act logically. And fast.

Forcing a shuddering gust of air from his vents, Soundwave focussed his attention on the subtle vibrations of Nocturne's processor, which thanks to his powerful influence was locked in a downward spiral of self-destruction. He knew there was no telling just how far she had gone in following his unspoken commands, but if he worked quickly, there was some chance he could reverse the damage he had done.

Embracing her tightly, Soundwave curled himself about her, pressing his forehelm to hers. Just as it had done only a few moments before, his mind began to expand and enveloped hers, taking control.

His mind had always been his most precious treasure. Infinite universe as it was, it had been the perfect place to taste domination and power. Soundwave had terminated countless enemies by submitting their weak processors to his darkness, but what he was currently doing couldn't have been more different. For the first time in his life, he had the realization, the strong, transparent realization, that he was doing the right thing. But more than that, he knew why he was doing it; because of that feeling that he hadn't intended, but it was there, residing in the deepest part of his spark.

But the urgency of the situation required him to remain calm, and thus, colder than ever. When he removed Nocturne's chest plates he did it with the only conviction that there was a life to be saved, a life that was in his hands.

The sound of metal scraping against metal made itself painfully heard as Soundwave forced one of his mangled hands to withdraw, allowing four delicate cables to extend from his wrist. With a mental command Nocturne's spark chamber slid open to reveal a terrible, dim flicker residing where a brilliant source of light should have resided.

Soundwave resisted the shudder of despair that threatened to wash over him as forced himself to focus. As his mind continued to undo its own work within hers, Soundwave carefully connected himself directly to the ports within Nocturne's spark chamber, allowing his energy to flow through her drained systems.

Life required more than a functional mind, and if Soundwave had to transfer even the last bit of his energy to save that precious life, he would do it without hesitation. The same tendrils that had carried doom and insanity to so many mechs were angels of salvation providing Nocturne with the very necessary breath of life. Soundwave's essence gently sneaked through her agony and extended a helping hand, one that she, even unconscious, didn't hesitate to take.

He found her there, within the boundaries of acceptance and treats, but he didn't call her. He didn't force those optics open and instead allowed her to remain numb to everything, even to him. _Especially to him_... If Nocturne was to be saved, he had to guarantee her safety first.

* * *

Thundercracker was a perfect statue, motionless as he was, sitting in front of the main computer of the Nemesis. His right arm was sprawled over the console, apparently relaxed but a more careful approach would have revealed the tension in the Seeker's joints.

The screen of the computer was darkened, not by malfunction, but because Thundercracker had chosen to do so.

As his wings returned to rest against the back of the seat, Thundercracker reminded himself of how much he hated monitor duty. It wasn't just the wasted hours spent staring at a stack of repetitive, uninteresting data that bothered him. What really disgusted him the most were those moments in which he actually _saw_ something, especially if said something belonged to the private life of one of his comrades in arms.

The dilemma came next; to tell or not to tell. Unlike other Decepticons, who would look forward to taking advantage of anything smelling like a secret, Thundercracker was one mech who didn't like to stick his nose components into other mechs' lives. In other words, he didn't give a frag about whatever his comrades did in their spare time. But when he detected Laserbeak entering the launching tower with a suspicious object within his claws, Thundercracker knew that, more than some gimmick or contraband mission, he was facing a matter that would seriously compromise the integrity of the Decepticon forces.

His statuesque stance gave way when his right leg began to jiggle with nervous energy, an unconscious habit his mind couldn't help but succumb to when faced with situations like this. He pressed a button on the console and replayed the image the security systems had recorded a couple of breems earlier; although he hadn't seen her alt mode, there was no doubt in Thundercracker's mind exactly _who_ Laserbeak had brought into the Nemesis.

The female Autobot.

The bizarre image of Soundwave carrying her though the Command Centre returned to his mind as he once again shut off the monitors.

Thundercracker cursed his luck as he forced a gust of air from his vents; for the second time that damn Autobot was challenging his Decepticon logic. There was no denying Soundwave had been acting strangely for the last few cycles, and both logic and general chatter amongst the army confirmed how dangerous that change could be.

But what were his options?

Tell Starscream and provide the maniac with another excuse to try and terminate the mech? As much as he didn't trust Soundwave, without his stable presence within the command structure the Decepticons would have crumbled and failed vorns ago.

And if he remained silent? Well, it was only a matter of time before someone found out about it, and then he himself could find himself slagged.

He was following that train of thought when the door behind him hissed open. Any other mech would have been startled, especially considering the thoughts that, once again, were dragging the Seeker to the land of treason.

But Thundercracker was not a mech easy to startle. He barely turned to look over his shoulder, curious about whoever had decided to join him during hit monitor duty. Besides, it was never a bad idea to keep his back protected in a base filled with mechs that didn't exactly like him.

But a surprise was what he received when he caught sight of the graceful figure that made its way toward him. Thundercracker couldn't help but frown. What the slag was Ravage doing there and at that time? It wasn't rare for Ravage to wander through the base, although sneak would have been a more proper term. Megatron had called Ravage the master of stealth for a reason, and the fact that the robotic panther had decided to expose his presence proved that whatever he had in mind involved Thundercracker himself.

The Seeker turned his chair and stared directly at Ravage, one Decepticon that should never be left behind a mech's back.

"Ravage," he decided to ask the obvious question. "Is there something you want?"

Thundercracker didn't like Ravage, and he was sure the feeling was mutual. Although he wouldn't have gone as far as to say he hated him; he just preferred to ignore his presence as much as possible. He remembered one time, after Soundwave had saved Skywarp's life during a mission, in which Thundercracker had tried to pet Ravage. He had earned a growl and a hand that was very close to get being bitten for his efforts.

The cyber panther stopped before Thundercracker and regarded him for a moment with narrowed optics before nodding slightly in response. The Seeker couldn't help but feel his discomfort increase as Ravage stalked silently past him, heading directly to the main computer console. A fine cable revealed itself from behind a small panel on the cassette's neck and connected to the computer.

Tense moments of silence passed as Ravage regarded Thundercracker carefully, a thin green line suddenly appearing on the screen, waiting.

"You witnessed my brother's return to the Nemesis a few breems ago, did you not?"

Thundercracker stiffened slightly, somewhat shocked upon hearing the panther's cold, rasping voice as the green line spiked with his words. But even more than that, the fact that Ravage was breaking his near perpetual silence all but screamed of the brevity of his current situation. It seemed fate was not going to give him the opportunity to decide what to do with his recently acquired knowledge.

"I did," he responded finally, deciding that there was no use in disguising the truth.

Ravage remained silent for a moment, his narrowed optics redder than ever.

"The protocol dictates that you inform your superior about your recent discovery."

Ravage's approach was careful, as careful as it would be if tracking prey. Even though Thundercracker was sure that Ravage wouldn't have been able to take him down in a direct confrontation, he decided to end the strained line of tension floating in the air. There was no use, as there was no use in Ravage finally performing that infamous bite to his hand.

"I didn't, if that's what you wanted to know."

Thundercracker didn't know Ravage well enough, hence he couldn't tell if the slight movement the panther did backwards was a positive signal. It could have been the opposite. Blackmail was a common practice between Decepticons, after all, and Ravage's first thought must have been related to Thundercracker wanting something in return for his silence.

"And I don't plan to do it either," the Seeker hurried to continue. "I understand that you and your creator are dealing with... unusual circumstances. And that's none of my business."

"You are smarter than I thought," Ravage said with the hint of a growl. "Be sure that it remains that way, Seeker, or you may not like the consequences."

Thundercracker scowled, folding his arms across his chest. "Is that a threat, Ravage?"

"No," the panther stated simply. "Not on my behalf, at least. But know this, Thundercracker. If you interfere in what you already know is not your business, my brothers and I will have no way of preventing the storm that will follow. You are not blind, nor are you as stupid as many of our comrades in arms. And therefore I can only assume that you have some understanding of what is going on, and what will happen if you open your mouth."

Surprise once again took priority in Thundercracker's processor as he considered the smaller mech's words. Ravage was asking for his help, and even more unsettling – had that been a _compliment_?

"Keeping my mouth shut is a practice I know well enough. Do not worry about my discretion, and focus instead on the situation that concerns you and your creator. It's more than obvious that it will consume most of your time from now on."

Ravage disengaged himself from the computer, and thus from the ability to speak to foreign audios. Thundercracker knew he hadn't gained Ravage's trust that easily, but the problems within Soundwave's family unit must have been immense indeed if Ravage himself wasn't willing to give proper closure to a matter that endangered him and everything he cared for.

* * *

Soundwave clenched his fists, slowly testing every joint of his fingers as he ran a scan over his regenerated hands. The miracle work of the Cryogenic Regeneration Chamber stopped, the remaining light casting a ghostly shadow over the expressionless face of the Decepticons Communications Officer.

Once again, timing was everything. With all the cerebro-shells of his processor working coherently, Soundwave was back in control. Data and calculations had little to do with his immediate future, but Soundwave was ready to face uncertainty with the clarity of mind that had always distinguished him.

He glanced towards the opening door with his usual stoicism, the fact that mere nano kliks were separating him from a life and death situation doing nothing to shake his self-control, or the coldness with which he acknowledged his five creations. The pieces had been placed on the board, and it was time for him to move them.

"Acknowledge," he intoned, casting a quick, but profound, glance at his children. Ravage and Buzzsaw were, as always, the perfect reflection of himself; no matter how troubled their processors were, they always maintained dignity and shielded themselves behind silence. Laserbeak, on the other hand, displayed his arrogance as he flew to the highest spot of the Cryogenic Regeneration Chamber and positioned himself with his wings extended, silently bragging about the role he had played in the Nocturne situation. Rumble was strangely silent, his hands twitching awkwardly as he uselessly tried to find a proper place to focus his vision. Only Frenzy stayed under the threshold of the door, shoulders shrugged in his best I-don't-want-to-be-here attitude. Obviously he hadn't forgotten the incident during the training session. Soundwave was sure of it.

Ravage advanced toward Soundwave and sat on his haunches in front of his master. _"You have made a decision, I see," _he said through the link.

Soundwave nodded, satisfied that all his creations were aware of the return of his sanity, although they would probably reconsider that after what he was about to say.

"Bond has been established with Autobot Nocturne," he said calmly. "Your opinions on the matter will be heard, but bond is not to be broken."

The silence that followed was expected, although the lack of protests was slightly surprising. Obviously Laserbeak had filled his siblings in on all they needed to know about the retrieval of the Autobot femme, and obviously the Cassettes had had a talk of their own. None of that mattered, except for time saving purposes. Soundwave valued the opinion of his creations, but, with no exceptions, his word was law.

"Uh..." Rumble finally said. "Does that mean that she... ya know... will stay here, you know, with us?"

Rumble's simplicity could be a curse, but also a relief in moments like that. Had Frenzy been on speaking terms with Soundwave, he would have been a welcome addition in releasing the tension with his normal clumsiness, but it seemed that Frenzy would stand the bomb with nothing more than a scowl and a torrent of conflicted, angered feelings.

Just as Soundwave expected of him.

"Final word is yet to be given," Soundwave responded. "You are here to set Code Four-Thirty Three into action."

The silence seemed to deepen, becoming that void beyond silence found inside a crypt. _Code Four-Thirty Three... _the five Cassettes knew exactly what that meant. The nightmare, the unspoken situation, the absence they would never know... and yet, there was their Creator, placing it in front of their still juvenile optics, forcing them to consider the possibility of loneliness. Even Frenzy jolted from his place, which for a moment didn't seem so distant.

"W-what..." Rumble stuttered. "Ya... ya're jokin', right?"

Ravage stared at him with his narrowest optics. _"Soundwave, what are you going to do?"_

Soundwave took a moment to reply. "What is mine is not to be taken. Immediate future: uncertain. You will remain in guard formation 34-B until further notice. If no further orders are received, you will proceed to execute Code Four-Thirty Three. Survival of all of you: priority."

"B-but..." Rumble stammered.

Laserbeak squawked from his place at the top of the Cryogenic Regeneration Chamber. _"Any situation that implies the execution of Code Four-Thirty Three is not advisable. I strongly suggest you consider an alternative course of action."_

Soundwave stood up, his wide shoulders protruding from a frame that left no doubts about his strong resolution. "Alternatives: useless. Course of action has already been decided. Initiate guard formation 34-B immediately and refrain from establishing radio contact with me."

Buzzsaw cawed, visibly upset. _"So not only are you forcing us to accept a plan we would never approve of, but you are also limiting us to silence."_

"Link is to be severed in exactly 0.34 breems," Soundwave intoned coldly. "You will remain in guard formation 34-B until you receive confirmation of the outcome of my strategy. Your orders: will not be repeated a third time."

Silence was a vow that was yet to be taken, but Soundwave could feel it in every one of the little sparks that had been born from his. It was cruel to force them to confront such a drastic change in their lives, not to mention the high possibility of his own termination. But half solutions were out of question; even though he was confronting nothingness, his course of action would not deviate. His mistakes had led him to that point of no return, and he would make sure not to drag his Cassettes down with him. If perdition was to happen that day, it would be only his to embrace.

An increasing amount of dread spread through the link, and Soundwave chose that precise moment to cease his guilt and replace it with strength. There was nothing he could do to ease his creations' fears, but their lives would be his responsibility until the final flicker of his spark.

"You are dismissed," he said, hoping that the slight tingle of pain in his voice had gone unnoticed by his children. "Your orders are clear. Follow them without delay."

Hesitation... From the eldest to the youngest, Soundwave didn't have to be linked to his creations to feel their sudden sadness. Soundwave had never intended loneliness for them, but if it was about to become their future, the last thing he needed was to waste their last moments together with useless sentimentalism.

Soundwave wasn't surprised when he saw that the threshold of the door was already empty. Frenzy was gone, to perform his own treasonous mission.

As Soundwave had expected.

But that didn't make it less painful.

He raised his arm and pointed toward that empty door. His Cassettes knew him too well, and even though they had never faced a situation like that before, every one of them could smell the proximity of death.

One by one, they started to leave. Despite his coldness, Soundwave couldn't help but wonder if that look in their optics would be the last he would see of them.

"Ravage: remain," Soundwave said when his older creation was the only one who hadn't reached the infamous door.

Nodding once in acknowledgement, Ravage returned to his place before his master. Tension borne of uncertainty permeated the room like unseen vapour; Soundwave didn't need to use his telepathy to sense that his eldest creation had something to say.

More than aware that his time to act was quickly running out, Soundwave decided to proceed against logic and, remaining silent, tacitly granted his child permission to speak. After all, he would be more willing to carry out his forthcoming orders with the air cleared between them.

Ravage approached his creator and began to pace with what to a stranger's optics could have been construed as nervousness. The panther's mind was focused, and when the private link between master and creation was finally filled, Ravage's voice was full of conviction.

"_Nocturne is an Autobot; she is young and very inexperienced, and the mere fact that she fell for you, someone who was both the enemy and her captor, speaks poorly of her mental and emotional capabilities. For these reasons, I do not approve of your choice of bondmate._

"_However, I can see what impact this female has had on you; I can see that you will give anything to keep her and protect her, much as you did your previous bondmate. Therefore, I accept your decision and will not stand in your way."_

Ravage ceased his pacing, and looked directly at his creator._ "Having said that, you did not answer my previous question. My siblings are gone; you do not need to be cryptic with me. What, exactly, are you going to do?"_

Soundwave regarded Ravage for a moment, somewhat surprised, but nevertheless grateful, for his acceptance. There was now no doubt in his mind that the panther could be completely relied upon to take responsibility of matters should fate turn against him.

"Your support: acknowledged," Soundwave intoned, allowing the smallest amount of warmth to filter through his link with Ravage. "My plan: to inform Lord Megatron of my decision. I have broken a promise to our leader, his reaction: likely to be violent. This is the reason for your presence here now. Should Code Four-Thirty Three be triggered, I will require you to carry out an additional task."

Optics narrowed, Ravage sat back on his haunches and remained silent.

Soundwave pronounced his next words with absolute neutrality. Master of emotions and enemy of doubts, very few times had he been so sure of what he was doing. It was logical, but more than that, his honour and a certain forbidden feeling were proving him right.

"I have left Nocturne in stasis lock in our quarters. She will not come online unless I initiate the process. If it should become apparent that I have been destroyed, you are to terminate her. Swiftly and painlessly; she is _not_ to suffer."

Despite Ravage's best efforts at hiding them, Soundwave could detect the torrent of confused and conflicted emotions pouring through the panther's mind. But, true to his character, he tacitly accepted his orders with a nod of his head.

And then, uncharacteristically, he stood, pressed his head into Soundwave's regenerated hand, and left the room.

A final, silent, farewell.

For the umpteenth time that cycle, grief welled within Soundwave's spark.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_A dozen energon cookies and a gold star to anyone who can work out the significance of Four-Thirty Three._

_To those of you looking for more action, we promise you it is on the way!_

_As always, feedback is welcomed with open arms :)_


	50. Dissonance

_Saying that we are sorry is a poor understatement of what we really feel. We couldn't believe it when we took a look at the date of our last update. Saying that we were shocked is another huge understatement._

_It was never out intention to take so long to update 'Cantabile', but unfortunately real life played against us and limited the time we used to spend on co-writing both of our joint stories. But many good things happened over the past few months that showed that yes, there is a way to overcome extremely different time zones and having contrasting schedules. We are happy to announce that we have managed to click the pieces of our Lego hours together and from now on you will see much more of our joint fics._

_But before proceeding to this chapter, we have a few matters to attend to. First, we want to take the time to express our gratitude to Valong for the Cantabile commission, and TheMinttu for providing us with such a stunning image of Nocturne, Soundwave and Starscream. If you haven't seen it yet, please check out "TF - Commission: Cantabile" on DeviantArt – it had us drooling._

_Our gratitude goes to all our readers and reviewers as well. Your support has been so amazing and we can't thank you enough for sticking with us for so long (and being so patient as well)._

_And finally, you may have noticed that this is Chapter 50! When we first embarked on this journey we never imagined that it would be so long – it's certainly longer than any other fic, script, thesis or essay either of us have ever written and we are very proud of what we have achieved thus far. So to celebrate, and to reiterate our thanks to you all, we've decided to write a one-off scene starring Soundwave and Nocturne that's separate from Cantabile. And here's where the fun comes in. We would like you, the fans, to tell us what to write! Is there something you would love to see happen between Soundwave and Nocturne? Are there any situations that you want to see them in, or characters that you'd like them to meet? Please, flood us with suggestions and we will try our best to include as many as we can (but be warned, we won't be writing anything that gives away the rest of the Cantabile plot, sorry :-P )._

_But enough of that, it's time to get on with the chapter..._

* * *

**Chapter 50**

**Dissonance**

Starscream cursed inwardly as another route closed before his optics. He punched the console of the computer, hard enough to make the screen blink but not enough to offline it. He was angry, but not as much as he was curious.

Contacting Thundercracker – who was on guard shift – would have been the logical thing to do, but Starscream's experience and cunning had taught him better. Something unauthorized had entered the base that night, and by the way the energy signature was being concealed, it was something that somebody wanted to keep hidden. Normally, the private agendas of his comrades in arms meant nothing to Starscream, but he was sure he was seeing the work of a professional, someone that had complete clearance to the security system of the base, and thus, control.

A sneer spread across his face as the small list of Decepticons with said clearance filtered through his processor; given recent events lately it wasn't overly surprising to realize that Soundwave and his runts were up to something...illegal. Starscream's fingers began to move over the keyboard again, entering a series of codes set to pinpoint the intruding signature. Whatever it was, the accursed drone was doing a good job of masking it.

The thought of Soundwave made Starscream grimace, deforming his features in a way he certainly wouldn't have liked. He couldn't deny that he was satisfied by the recent fall of his enemy, but Starscream couldn't call it a victory. He had failed in getting the Autobot female for himself, and he had ended up with an injury to his favorite part of his structure. The last thought drove him to put his hand over his chest plates in a protective, instinctive gesture.

Soundwave would pain for that hurt, he would make sure of it.

Fresh data from his latest security scan began scrolling across his computer screen, lighting up his features with useless monotony. Once again, nothing definitive... Whatever it was Soundwave was hiding must have been important; the Communicator wasn't taking any risks it seemed. Not that that had ever stopped the Second in Command before.

Starscream was about to enter yet another set of search parameters when the proximity sensors for his quarters began to sound. That brought a new scowl to his face, not only because he was being interrupted in his quest but because he hated unexpected visitors. Considering that most of the Decepticons avoided him like they would have avoided cosmic rust, his list of probable visitors was limited to only two options.

Option number one: Megatron. Despite having the habit of summoning him whenever he needed him – whether it be for official, disciplinary or whatever kind of reasons – it wasn't rare for Megatron to show up at his quarters, if only to show Starscream that privacy was another privilege that depended only on his leader's mood.

There was also option number two: Skywarp. Thousands of vorns of coexistence hadn't taught the moronic Seeker to stay away from Starscream's business. But, in a way, Starscream hoped the unwanted visitor was his wingmate. He would be much easier to get rid of than Megatron.

But the surveillance monitor revealed a third option, one Starscream hadn't expected following the departure of the Autobot female all those cycles ago.

Frenzy.

The Seeker scrutinized the image, intrigued but unconvinced that he wanted to accept the interruption. Disgusting tears flowed from the cassette's optics, staining his cheeks and stirring in Starscream's processor a suspicion he couldn't help but smile at. Surely not...

Surely Soundwave wasn't stupid enough to bring her back...

But stupid Soundwave was good for Starscream. He quickly turned his computer off and analyzed the face that was getting closer to his door. Anguish in its most disgusting form… good. Starscream was relieved that Vita hadn't lived to see how pathetic her creations had become.

Frenzy started to pound on the door frantically, apparently forgetting that there were other, more civilized ways to announce his presence. But once again, the disgrace of others only worked to Starscream's advantage. He hadn't made it to Second in Command of the Decepticon Empire through only skill and perseveration.

With sick amusement he allowed the pathetic display to continue for a little longer before finally relenting and opening the door; the near-hysterical Cassetticon falling to the floor gracelessly as the barrier slipped aside without warning.

"S-she's back..." he cried as he scrambled awkwardly to his peds, wiping away his tears with the back of his arm.

"What was that?" the Seeker responded somewhat cruelly.

"The Autobot… she's back!" Frenzy said, looking over his shivering shoulder as if he feared that he was being followed.

A hit of victory and lust intertwined freely in Starscream's processor as the new opportunity presented itself brighter than ever.

"Nocturne?" he said, trying to sound indifferent. "That can't be. She was rescued by the Autobots."

Frenzy shook his head. "Nono… she's here! Laserbeak got her… you gotta do somethin'!"

_Of course I'll do something, you dolt. I'll frag her until I break her, and I'll do it in front of your pathetic master! _"So Laserbeak retrieved her…" he said calmly as he rubbed his chin. "As a prisoner, I presume? It's strange, however, that I wasn't informed about this. Your sibling, Frenzy, must have known that he can't execute a capture protocol without the proper authorization, otherwise he would be committing high treason."

"W-what? No! Nno, Laserbeak wouldn't commit treason! He—"

"Obviously he would," the Seeker interrupted, folding his arms across his chest. "And obviously he has, if what you tell me is true."

"B-bbut..."

"No excuses Frenzy, your sibling is guilty and you know it, don't you? Just as you know that your creator is guilty...unless you're about to suggest that he doesn't know about his lover's return?"

Frenzy bowed his head, completely out of words. It was satisfying to control the runt so easily, even though he would have liked a little more of a challenge. But he had no time to waste with that scraplet. He had more important business to take care of, such as the beautiful Autobot whore…

"Things don't look good for your family, Frenzy," Starscream sighed. "I may be able to do something in your aid, but I'm afraid it will be hard."

Frenzy looked at him, hope and submission displayed on his little face. "P-please… Starscream, you're the only one who can help me!"

"As I said, it will be hard, but I promised you my help and I intend to keep that promise. I told you this Autobot had come only to disrupt everything. Let's just hope that it won't be too late to return things to their former status."

"It can't be too late...please, you gotta make it right!" Frenzy begged, fresh tears welling in his optics.

Starscream regarded the youngling with a look that could have been construed as caring to anyone blind enough to trust him. "Are you willing to do exactly as I tell you?" he asked after a tense moment of silence.

"Yes, I'll do anythin'!"

"Are you sure? You won't like what I'm about to tell you."

The cassette nodded furiously, rubbing at his optics again.

The Seeker took a few steps forward and knelt before him, placing a comforting hand on the smaller mech's shoulder. "Good. I am going to inform Megatron of this latest turn of events— no, don't say a word. Our leader needs to know what is happening; he needs someone to soften the blow because, should he find out by other means, your creator's punishment will be harsh and likely fatal. I want you, Frenzy, to stay out of it."

"B-but Soundwave…"

The pathetic display of loyalty disgusted Starscream deeply, but he forced himself to sound reassuring. "Nothing will happen to him. Megatron trusts him, after all. All we need is a little finesse to deal with this matter… I will make sure the fatal blow will fall upon the culprit behind this mess."

"N-Nocturne?"

"Consider her dead." _Or mine, same thing. _Starscream was having a hard time restraining himself from sneering, so he got up and stared towards the door. "Go and conceal yourself, Frenzy. I'll see what I can do to free you from the poisoning influence of that female. I can't predict how my talk with Megatron will go, but whatever the result, I need your total cooperation. Do you understand?"

"Yeah…"

Starscream repressed the sudden urge to laugh; really, the child was so foolish. He obviously hadn't inherited his female creator's intelligence; Vita was one of the few Cybertronians that had been able to read him like a datapad. With a mental command the Second in Command closed the door of his quarters behind him, sealing the gullible Cassetticon inside. Megatron would be told the truth, indeed, the whole, embellished truth.

It didn't matter how loyal and trustworthy Soundwave had once been, Megatron's wrath would be brutal. He would make sure of it.

* * *

Under any other circumstances, perhaps Megatron would have addressed the small blink on his computer terminal with something resembling interest. He was not oblivious of the constant breaches of security the Nemesis suffered during the night shifts, but most of the time he chose to remain indifferent. His Decepticons needed their private diversions, after all… Experience had taught him that soldiers who had it their way every once in a while were better soldiers, even though Megatron was certain that most of his Decepticons were imbeciles.

Imbecile, though, was a word he would never have applied to the only mech that had his trust. Ever since he had met Soundwave, he had received nothing but loyalty and effectiveness. And somewhere, in the middle of both, friendship had surfaced. Megatron usually mocked friendship, but in the case of Soundwave, he valued it. Soundwave was the only mech who had never disappointed him and, most importantly, the only one Megatron recognized as a true Decepticon. So many things had changed since he had started the war against the Autobots, so many original values had been twisted and rerouted, but Megatron always remembered, only by looking at Soundwave, what the cause was all about.

So it was a real feeling of friendship and respect, and not any sentimental weakness, that caused Megatron's current preoccupation about his most trusted lieutenant. Soundwave made that difference. In the case of any of his other soldiers, Megatron would have made a blunter, terminal, decision. But Soundwave's decay was not any soldier's decay. It was the decay of a friend.

The small light blinked again, partially illuminating the right side of Megatron's face. It seemed intent on providing him with a reminder of the blinding obvious… If he had been willing to disregard it when he first noticed it, he was more willing than ever to do it now. He had more important things to think about.

But a screechy voice reminded him that he should include other things in his thoughts, such as his own security. He had left the doors of his personal quarters open and the last mech he wanted to see had found his way in.

"Ah, you noticed it too," Starscream said from behind him. "That spares us from wasting time with the preambles and allows us to get directly to the point."

Megatron cursed inwardly and rotated his chair so he could face his Second in Command. Normally he wouldn't give that kind of attention to Starscream, but it was never a good idea to have his back to the treacherous buffoon when they were alone, especially now that his loyal Third in Command was such a wreck of a mech.

"What do you want, Starscream?" he said roughly. "I find it hard to believe that you came all the way here just to pinpoint a simple security breach."

Starscream stopped advancing, also aware of the protocol he had to follow when being alone with Megatron. "Not that simple, as you will agree when you get to know the cause."

Megatron frowned. He was definitely not in the mood for Starscream and his little games. "And what makes you think I would be interested in the cause?"

Starscream smirked, looking extremely confident of himself. "Oh, nothing. I only thought you would be interested to know that the Autobot female has returned."

Usually Megatron hated it when Starscream was right, but in that moment he was too surprised to remember that. "What?" he spat, not bothering in hiding his amazement. "Soundwave's slave?"

"If that's what you want to call her, yes," Starscream replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Laserbeak retrieved her earlier today and delivered her directly to Soundwave, without informing you as he should have done. I would say that that was a serious mistake by your favorite bird… not to mention your telepathic drone. Or tell me, mighty Megatron, has Mister Emotional reported the event to you properly?"

"Whether he has or has not is no business of yours, Starscream," the tyrant stated coldly, a mix of anger and concern flickering through his systems. Trust his wretched Second in Command to take notice and subsequent advantage.

"It _is_ when it threatens the security of the base, or do you not see the danger of having our Third in Command and Communications Officer flaunting the rules so blatantly?"

"The only danger you should care about is the one that hangs over your head, Starscream. I always expect the worst of you, buffoon, but gossip? It seems that there's no limit to your pettiness."

Starscream narrowed his optics, his fury as exposed as his jealousy was. Megatron had always been aware that Starscream hated Soundwave, just as he hated anything that was better than him. The arrival of the Autobot female had only aggravated the problem. Generally Megatron would have found amusement in the situation, but somehow it had escalated out of his control. The Autobot Nocturne had found a way to shatter the utter control of one of the most brilliant minds Cybertron had ever sparked, and, even though Megatron hated to admit it, Starscream was right… that was a security breach he couldn't afford to ignore.

"Reporting an imminent threat to the Decepticon cause is not mere gossip, Lord Megatron," the Seeker spat, clenching his fists with frustration. "I shouldn't need to point out that our forces require a fully functioning and loyal Third in Command, and not some traitorous glitch intent on exposing us to attack and failure. I had thought that you, our mighty and just leader, would do what was required to remove such glitch from our ranks. Was I wrong, Lord Megatron? Are you going to turn your back on Soundwave's transgressions?"

Megatron got up, used to overwhelming his cowardly Second in Command with his height. But Starscream didn't step back this time. He must have been really desperate… What did that Autobot whore do to create such disruption in his High Command?

"Soundwave's transgressions are his to eradicate. That Autobot has returned to the Nemesis only to be destroyed. You would do well in leaving my sight now, Starscream. That Autobot was never yours, and you can be certain that she will never be. At the end of this cycle, her remains will melt in the pools. And believe me when I tell you that it makes no difference to me if you melt beside her."

Starscream clenched his fists, shivering in rage. Megatron's optics turned into two narrow slots. Was the fool challenging him? Was his lust for one Autobot so strong?

"Give her to me, Megatron," Starscream hissed. "She should have been mine from the beginning!"

Megatron didn't flinch at the explosion that happened before his face, but merely turned his head aside to protect it. Starscream's cry of pain was loud, but not enough to overwhelm the sound of his air intake blowing to pieces. When the Air Commander fell to his knees, his right shoulder was also partially destroyed.

Megatron wasn't surprised to find the dark silhouette under the threshold, his shoulder canon still rotating and smoking.

"Audience requested, Lord Megatron," Soundwave intoned emotionlessly, as if he just hadn't shot Starscream.

In any other circumstances the sound of Starscream's choked ventilations would have been music to the audios of both mechs standing over his crumpled form. But in that moment Megatron's personal quarters couldn't have been more silent, the two ex gladiators scrutinizing one another with an intensity normally reserved for enemies.

After what seemed an eternity, Megatron nodded once in agreement. "Yes, Soundwave, I expected as much."

Megatron moved forward, stepping on Starscream as if the Seeker were just another layer on his floor. He passed Soundwave without a word, but his Third in Command knew him perfectly well and followed. The next breem was one of the most silent Megatron could ever remember. He could only hear his footsteps, and the ones of the shadow following him. Thousands of vorns of friendship and trust had made some things tacit, even when they were happening for the first time.

Megatron didn't turn to Soundwave until they both entered the huge arsenal that the Decepticon leader used as a training room. Only then he addressed his Communications Officer, whose red visor shone with the same intensity that many of his rivals in the arenas had seen in the fleeting moments before the final shutdown.

"Your intentions regarding that female," Megatron stated bluntly, forgetting about any kind of psychological torture he would have used with any other of his subordinates. "State them!"

There was no sign of fear or distress as Soundwave responded to his leader's inevitable question, only the fortitude of certainty.

"Nocturne: my bondmate," he stated simply; no further detail required or expected.

Megatron's optics narrowed, their crimson glow matching the fire of Soundwave's visor. "I see," he said in a low voice. "And that is your final decision? To accept an enemy into the fold, just like that? You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?"

The communicator remained silent as Megatron took hold of a Cybertronian scimitar; as ancient as the stars yet still as sharp and deadly as the first vorn it was forged.

"Prove it to me," the gladiator said, throwing the weapon to his Third. "Prove to me that this is what you want."

Soundwave caught the scimitar, his grip adjusting immediately to the weapon and the memories. Megatron was pleased. He wouldn't have accepted any hesitation from his now rival.

As Megatron detached his fusion cannon and grabbed another scimitar, he was certain that he wouldn't hesitate either. If Soundwave wanted to keep both the femme and his life, he would have to earn it.

Just as he had earned his respect all those millennia ago, when the roar of a bloodthirsty crowd had filled his audios and the red visor of an enemy had stared him down without fear.

_To be continued._

* * *

_As you noticed, we made mention of Soundwave having a past as a gladiator. We are borrowing that from Transformers Exodus, but don't worry if you've never read it, we'll be borrowing things from all over the place and creating a history for Soundwave that suits our needs. Call it artistic license..._

_Thanks for reading, your feedback is always welcome and don't forget to submit your ideas!_


	51. Ostinato

_Okay, the time has come for our last update of the year._

_Writing this story has been such a journey, and as has been the case with previous ending of years, we are very connected with this story and with all your expectations. This New Year you will see a lot of Cantabile, and more frequently too. We have reached the third part of this story, our personal favourite for many reasons._

_We want to thank you for your continuous support. We really can't express what it is to write every new chapter with all your encouragement sustaining us. Like everybody else, we went through good times and bad times this year, but one of the things that kept us running was knowing that there were people out there that enjoyed our stories and that were waiting for our updates with a smile._

_We wish you the best of the best in the year to come. We will do our best to continue entertaining you. Thanks again for being there all this time, and please accept a sincere hug for the New Year._

* * *

**Chapter 51**

**Ostinato**

Had fifty thousand vorns passed, or barely a nanoklik? Soundwave's body still remembered the massive strength of the gladiator that had become a leader, a gigantic fist that had shaken the dormant foundations of the very core of Cybertron and forced the obliging planet to awake.

Soundwave hadn't kneeled, hadn't sworn his undying loyalty, but he had recognized the mech he would follow for the rest of his life the same day his primitive scimitar had plunged into Soundwave's armour with a kind of power and honour that were foreign to an era that was golden only for a few.

It hadn't been difficult for Soundwave to escalate through the dark ranks of the underground gladiators, each one of his victories getting him closer to the target the Senate had assigned him to track in the first place. Soundwave had indulged in the brutality of the fights and the uneducated scum of the Kaonian society with the same indifference he would have addressed any official task, but it was only until he met Megatron that he learned about pain, the same pain that gave his life a purpose.

And pain was what he felt as Megatron attacked without mercy, the sharp blade of his scimitar catching Soundwave's forearm and opening a small wound even as he moved to avoid the blow he had known was coming.

Soundwave lifted his own weapon and swung it to his left, ready to meet the fall of Megatron's second blow a nanoklik before it landed. His opponent threw his full weight into to the action and the Communicator struggled not to stagger backwards as Megatron pushed forward, murder shining in his optics.

Another decisive flash of intent warned Soundwave of the parry to his right and the subsequent curl to the left, the accompanying flash of the energon blade a testament to his master's drive to kill. It came as a surprise to find that Megatron wasn't guarding his mind from telepathic attack; surely he wasn't so confident of his own skill that he would disregard such a disadvantage. It was almost insulting.

Megatron was no telepath, but he had learned to read through Soundwave's barriers, another bond forged by their mutual respect.

"Try to read my mind, Soundwave," he said. It was a challenge. Uneducated as he was, Megatron's presence carried grandiosity as no Senator or Prime had ever done. His mind, however, was a mystery. Soundwave had never been able to penetrate it. Aside from a glimpse of his incoming attacks, what was happening inside his leader's processor was forbidden to him.

"Tell me what you see, telepath!" Megatron insisted, his scimitar looking for Soundwave's spark, a deadly movement that the Communicator barely managed to block.

But it wasn't the attack that shocked Soundwave, but the sudden image that flashed through his mind. Megatron had opened his processor to him, for the first time in eons, with such devastating force that Soundwave didn't even notice the profound gash the edge of Megatron's weapon opened on his chest.

He saw Nocturne, her body gray, her beautiful optics offlined…

Megatron severed the bond the way he knew the best. Pain… it spread through Soundwave's body as he was thrown backwards, another attack cutting a fuel line in his right side. But it wasn't the pain that hit him, but the realization. Megatron would kill Nocturne. Her life was in Soundwave's hands, the same hands that were attacking his leader and friend.

Soundwave's feral growl was not to be heard by mortal audio receptors. It was the grip on his scimitar and the deadly glow in his visor that stood in the place other warriors would have used their rage. Megatron was satisfied.

Soundwave's scimitar sung its own aria of hatred as it sliced the air harshly, seeking the metal of its enemy without hesitation. Pearlescent purple streaked blue armour as Soundwave spun and lunged at Megatron, droplets of his own vital fluids dancing briefly between the two gladiators before spattering the ground.

Megatron's small smirk of irony morphed into a snarl of rage as his enemy's blade finally found purchase, breaching the plating on his right shoulder.

"Is that all you have?" Megatron barked as he swung his scimitar towards Soundwave's head, the blade meeting its counterpart's sharp edge instead, sending out a shower of sparks. "I thought you had something worth fighting for; I must have been mistaken."

Rage was a stranger to Soundwave, but not fear. His composed, logical processor had always managed to keep extreme emotions outside, but he hadn't been able to prevent the breach of his encased feelings when tragedy had hit him for the first time. Glimpses of images hurt him like the scimitar gashing his frame.

He saw her.

He saw Vita… offlined… her red paintjob turning grey as her life escaped from her agonised spark.

The same would happen to Nocturne, her life never so fragile, her only chance clinging to an impossible victory.

And now Megatron was toying with him, unwilling – or perhaps, incapable – to recognise the reasoning behind the so-called betrayal he was now being punished for. Of course Megatron would never understand. Not even Nightbird, the human-created femme that threatened the tyrant's steadfast logic had been able to create feelings in him that all other beings were capable of.

Devotion. Fulfilment.

Love.

Weaving around Megatron's vicious strike, Soundwave lifted his own scimitar above his head and struck out, aiming two blows in quick succession at his enemy's head. Predictably both attacks were blocked and returned with what felt like increasing strength, still, Soundwave continued regardless.

He wasn't fighting for himself. He wasn't even fighting for his creations, two of whom held what little remained of his lost bondmate.

He was fighting for Nocturne.

Fighting for a cause Megatron would never comprehend.

A brutal kick impacted his midsection and forced him to step back. Megatron's optics had a vicious glee of malice when he opened his mind again, a raw omen guided by disdain and lust. He saw Nocturne just as Megatron saw her, a piece of equipment to interface with and toss aside. The same female that meant everything to Soundwave, was nothing but a pleasure port for his leader.

Was it rage?

Was it rage that unleashed the telepath on his master?

Megatron hesitated, his armed hand not delivering what could have been a fatal blow. Soundwave had seen an open door and had entered. For the first time, he had accessed and attacked Megatron's mind.

Megatron's mouth became a line of fury, the kind of reaction that only Optimus Prime could detonate.

Soundwave straightened himself, preparing to receive the unleashed force of the Decepticon Supreme Commander, but the attack came from the place least expected.

Megatron shut the doors of his mind with a brutality that shook Soundwave.

"Well done, Soundwave, well done… but if you want your petty femme to live you are going to have to do something more than just attack my mind!"

Soundwave didn't respond with words; to have done so would have been to admit defeat. Instead he swung his scimitar around and down, catching his leader's side and opening a rent that would have made any other opponent hesitate.

But Megatron wasn't just any other opponent. He was the greatest gladiator to walk the charred surface of Cybertron since the days of Unicron himself, as his cold laughter proved.

Soundwave struck out again, and despite the brief flash of telepathic warning, found the sharp blade of his weapon caught between the fingers of Megatron's right hand, purple liquid spilling out like an overture of victory. Ignoring the damage, the warrior pulled on the scimitar in an attempt to wrench it free of Soundwave's grip; twice more and he was successful. The harsh movement caused Soundwave to stumble forward slightly, and with a fearful glimpse of things to come, he felt Megatron's scimitar pierce his abdominal plating.

Megatron stepped backwards as he threw Soundwave's weapon aside, admiring his handiwork with a look of sick satisfaction.

Forcing pain to the back of his mind, Soundwave's gaze fell to the sharp weapon embedded within his body, fuel spilling out around the blade. Without a second thought he took hold of the weapon's grip and yanked it free, throwing it to the ground as Megatron had done.

Megatron smirked, the gladiator within satisfied. Soundwave's experience in the underground arenas hadn't been as vast as Megatron's, but he knew about the unique power of life and death pending between two warriors' grasp. Curiously, it had always been the other mech's life the one at stake. It had taken millions of years and a femme to place his own life on the line, his enemy the one mech he had sworn his loyalty to.

His hands, the same hands that he had almost destroyed himself, the same hands that were now stained in his own vital fluid, attacked Megatron, entering the second phase of the fight with devastating force. Megatron would be pleased, Megatron expected no less from him.

And he was welcomed accordingly. Steel clashed with steel as the two titans met in the middle of that reduced space in which their lives were intertwined.

Megatron contained that first attack, head butting Soundwave and breaking one side of his rival's visor with his helmet. Alarms started to buzz inside his processor as the world around him became red, but Soundwave wouldn't allow his vision to go blurry. Megatron may try to blind him, but Soundwave could see clearer than ever.

He threw a right hook and narrowly missed Megatron's helm as he ducked to avoid the matching punch thrown in his direction, the crackling static of rage almost tangible as the fist slid past his mask without contact. In fluid-like motion he brought his own fist up in an uppercut, and with unbridled satisfaction felt the sensation of buckling metal as he connected with the tyrant's chin.

A roar of fury escaped Megatron's vocaliser as he lunged at Soundwave, his fingers met by the sticky, energon-stained digits of his enemy. Hands locked together the pair grappled for several nanokliks, an intimate embrace intended to destroy.

It couldn't be any other way.

Darkness threatened to steal Soundwave as he broke free of Megatron's grip and swung at his side; be it because of his damaged visor or the loss of vital fluids Soundwave didn't see the impact but he felt its impact nonetheless.

"Getting desperate, are we?" Megatron goaded as Soundwave lunged at him again, his second punch missing by less than a mechanoinch.

A knee impacted his chest, cracking his Decepticon insignia in half. He remembered the day he had adopted Megatron's insignia. His loyalty had changed only to increase since then, and remained stable as his leader punished him again and again.

His systems sent him another warning, but he refused to accept defeat. He couldn't have told how many times Megatron's fists met his frame in that moment. Pain was absolute, but at the same time it was meaningless. He had to live. No matter if his body was mutilated beyond the point of recognition, he had to remain functioning. The most precious life depended on it.

His technical specifications almost equalled his strength to Megatron's, but Soundwave realized how devious simple statistics could be when facing a mech who had turned wrath into a weapon. It wasn't through brute force that Soundwave would win Nocturne's life.

Her touch, her kisses, the beautiful song of her bare spark… Sentient life had strange ways to operate, always insisting on removing the blindfolds when it was on the edge of extinction. It wasn't lust that brought the realization to Soundwave. It was that unique bond he and Nocturne had established the moment in which their sparks had become one.

The reason that had taken Nocturne back to the Nemesis, the same one that had him fighting his leader on the edge of deactivation…

_Nocturne had returned to her bondmate…_

The link had been established as unbroken, their impossible love sealed…

He didn't feel his fist crushing something. All his emotions had been released, saturating his processor with the life he had concealed for so many thousands of vorns.

"Nocturne: lives," he spoke finally. Two words, the creak of his joints, his body losing energy but standing firmly…

Megatron had been thrown backwards, his cheek dented, one of his hands leaning on the wall to prevent him from falling.

"Impressive," the tyrant conceded, his shoulders heaving as his body vented furiously in an attempt to cool his systems. "You, the most loyal of my soldiers... I honestly didn't think you had it in you."

Soundwave's visor flickered and despite the internal fight his systems stuttered; his knees buckled and he fell to the floor with a painful clang. Yet he did not fall completely, his mind fighting with his body to keep him upright, cracked visor locked on the one poised to deliver the final, fatal blow.

"And now you kneel before me as you should have done to begin with," Megatron continued, approaching with a dangerous look twisting his features. "You do realise that it's too late to beg for forgiveness now, don't you, Soundwave?"

Any other Decepticon would have been begging for mercy as Megatron circled him, his movements slow and deliberate. But Soundwave knew that such weakness would only result in swift termination, sealing Nocturne's fate in the process.

Thus he remained silent and still, watching his master without fear as he awaited the final verdict.

Megatron's stare was harder than the strongest steel, but Soundwave saw no hate in those optics. Once again, he was not in the presence of his leader, but of his friend, a painful yet meaningful lesson pending between them both.

Megatron bent toward him and grabbed his face with one rough hand. Then, equally roughly but not as brutal as he could have been, he snatched Soundwave's facemask, exposing his bare features. The mask detached easier than Soundwave would have expected, helped by the gash that crossed his face, the mark of Megatron's scimitar.

Megatron looked at the facemask in his hands before tossing it aside. Then he turned his back on Soundwave, not dedicating a single glance to a face he knew well.

"Vita was a valuable Decepticon. Our Gestalt technology exists thanks to her research. What benefit will I obtain if I allow your Autobot to live?"

"My loyalty."

It wasn't the truth; Soundwave would always remain loyal to the Decepticon cause and to Megatron himself, but in that moment no other answer would suffice.

And the response to said response was exactly as predicted. The back of a brutal, black hand impacted his face with crushing force, denting his right cheek and accenting the gash he'd received earlier. Still, Soundwave remained firm.

"You disappoint me, Soundwave."

Further pain was expected. Megatron couldn't tell him such words for the first time without the proper punishment. Soundwave had witnessed the absolute absence of mercy ever since the day he had seen Megatron shredding a mech to pieces in the arenas of Kaon for the first time.

"Stand up."

Those weren't the words Soundwave was expecting, at least not yet. Pain and damage made the movement a torture, but he stood up firmly, his broken visor never leaving the optics of his leader.

Many things were said in that moment, things that needed neither words nor telepathy. Those two Transformers had started the war, had renamed hope with the name of Decepticon, and had fought side by side in countless battles as they changed their planet.

Soundwave knew that Megatron was disappointed in him, that he would have expected that kind of weakness from anybody but him, but he also knew that Megatron had a debt to him, a debt that went beyond death.

"You will make her renounce her former loyalties. I don't want any filthy Autobot in my base, is that understood?"

Relief didn't stop Soundwave from responding as emotionlessly as usual. "Affirmative."

"You will not discuss our plans with her; be it on your head should seek to leak information to our enemy. And you will accept all blame should the Autobots decide to attack and take her back – surely you realise it's only a matter of time. I will grant you an additional half ration to keep her functional, if that is not enough then you will need to earn whatever else you need like any member of the rank and file."

Soundwave remained silent as Megatron turned his back on him and reattached his fusion cannon, the massive weapon humming briefly in unspoken threat.

"And understand this, Soundwave," Megatron continued as he moved towards the doorway. "I will not hesitate in terminating her should she get in the way of your duties to my army. Fail me again and you will be punished, severely."

Megatron didn't turn to look at him again. Soundwave knew that his leader was disappointed in him, but also ashamed of his own weakness; Megatron would have never granted such a privilege to any other Decepticon. By doing so, by compromising his beliefs so dangerously, Megatron had made very clear his position regarding all those thousands of vorns of absolute loyalty. Megatron was harsh, but he was also fair.

Soundwave put a hand on the wall and staggered to his feet. Every joint of his body ached, but suffering was so meaningless at that moment. His position was very far away from being resolved, but he had gained Nocturne's life.

A life that he intended to keep by all means.

* * *

Silence had never been something Laserbeak found disturbing, like his creator and eldest sibling he instead found it a source of comfort in an otherwise chaotic existence. But as the robotic condor sat within the shadows of the Nemesis' launching tower, the painful silence that extended through the link brought nothing but fear and uncertainty to the spy.

How much longer would the silence last? How much longer until they were forced to execute Code Four-Thirty Three, the terrifying and eternal emptiness in which silence would surely be the only companion to the five younglings left on their own?

He reached out through the link to his brothers, feeling their dread as clearly as his own.

"_Ravage,"_ he addressed his elder sibling. Normally, Laserbeak would look for the comfort of his twin, but in a moment of such despair, instinct made him turn toward the experience and coldness of the robotic panther.

"_I am here, brother,"_ Ravage responded from his position, tension evident in his tone despite the obvious effort to hide it.

"_This waiting..."_ Laserbeak said, ashamed of his own weakness yet unable to restrain his need for reassurance of any kind.

"_It is painful, yes,"_ Ravage responded, fully comprehending his sibling's meaning.

"_Code Four-Thirty Three... How will we know...will it feel the same as when Vita offlined?"_

"_I do not know, brother."_

Laserbeak ruffled his metallic wings, forcing the remembered pain from both his processor and his spark. Whilst they had not felt the full force of her termination as Soundwave had, his soul creator had not been able to block the full impact of their loss from permeating through the link.

He could still remember the pitiful wail from Frenzy's vocaliser that had accompanied that momentary flash of pain.

"_Was it ill-conceived of me to bring the female back?"_

When silence was the only thing that spread through the link, Laserbeak felt the heaviness of his mistake crushing his wings like a dead weight. Dark omens arose as a result of his weakness, no way to tell the consequences that would punish his family unit. If Soundwave was destroyed, if Code Four-Thirty Three was to be activated...

"_Ravage?" _he spoke again, his dread travelling through the link ahead of his thoughts.

"_Was it Soundwave's welfare that guided your actions, Laserbeak?"_

"_Affirmative,"_ was the immediate response.

"_Then you just have answered your own inquiry."_

Now it was Laserbeak's turn to fall silent. Relief and gratitude came as a welcome aid to his troubled spark. He wouldn't have been able to tell Ravage what he was feeling, but he knew that his brother already understood.

Still, his fear found the way to have a voice again.

"_Little will it matter, if Soundwave deactivates." _

"_Just as Soundwave accepts whatever fate that may befall him, so too must we,"_ Ravage said with a wisdom not shared by his younger siblings. _"We must face this as we face every battle; we have been prepared for any outcome. If Soundwave deactivates then we must endure. Our creator would not have it any other way."_

"_I do not disagree,"_ the condor stated, transmitting a wave of miserable comfort to his twin as he did so. _"However, these are not normal circumstances. Should Soundwave deactivate it will be at Megatron's hand. How do we know that his wrath will not extend to us? And what of the female? How could we let her perish knowing what she means to our creator?"_

"_I have my orders regarding her."_

"_I fear—"_

Laserbeak fell silent as a sudden, intense wave of pain surged through the link.

A double edged sword, the agony brought relief and fear to the young cassettes in equal measure; their creator was functional but undeniably damaged.

"_Abandon guard formation 34-B and return to quarters,"_ he commanded without speaking, an omen in itself.

Both Laserbeak and Ravage were not very fond of words, but at that moment they felt short of any form of communication. Life presented itself before their optics, but not precisely as salvation. The change Laserbeak had feared since the very moment he introduced the female Autobot to the Nemesis was beginning to shift into place. All he knew was that things would never be the same.

And he was certain that his siblings knew it too.

_To be continued._

* * *

_Important things are about to happen, stay tuned!_

_As for our special Cantabile one-shot, we are still receiving your suggestions. Whether it be by PM or review, please make sure to let us know what you would like to see in that, our way to celebrate our 50__th__ chapter. We will adapt the chapter to your suggestions, trying our best to take them all into consideration._

_Iratepirate will be overseas for a couple of weeks. We will start to write the one-shot as soon as she returns. Please make sure to send all your suggestions by the 15__th__ of January._

_Thanks again for reading and have a very Happy New Year!_


	52. Legato

_Normally, we would start these author's notes with a huge, sincere, apology, but so much time has passed since we last updated that a mere apology would feel empty._

_The truth is rather simple; both of us have been through a lot during the past months, and there came a point at which real life and work forced us to reduce the time we used to invest in writing fanfiction, one of our all time favorite activities. _

_Then, suddenly it happened: we realized that we hadn't updated this fic in ages. We felt bad, of course, because we love this story but also because we felt that you, our dear readers, deserved better. Now you see why a simple apology wouldn't express what we really want to say?_

_So, instead, we're happy to announce that we have officially returned to this and to 'Fleshling', our other joint fic. We could have done it a little earlier, but we needed some time to re-discover these stories and decide where we wanted to take them. _

_We hope that you will continue to join us during this ride. Real life will continue to be a rollercoaster, but we made a commitment and we will continue updating our stories as frequently as we can._

* * *

**Chapter 52**

**Legato**

Ravage's fine olfactory sensors picked the scent long before he saw the hand print on the wall. When Laserbeak and Buzzaw arrived, they found him there, sitting on his back paws, staring at the purple stain.

Soundwave.

The name of their creator came to their sparks before reaching their minds. They all knew that the danger of termination had been eradicated – at least for the time being – but the purple proof of Soundwave's punishment was a painful sight even for the Cassettes' usually cold processors.

"What?" came the cry from behind them. "Where's Soundwave?"

Of course, Rumble had a much more unstable, and sensitive, spark.

The question went unanswered as the cyber panther pulled his optics away from the mark on the wall and looked to the matching pools of purple spilled upon the floor, the faintest of growls escaping his vocaliser. The unusual reaction sent a thrill of panic through his younger brethren, causing them to gather closer to him.

"It has finished," Ravage said through the link. "Megatron has administered discipline."

None of the Cassettes had ever felt the fury of Megatron, but they all knew how deadly it could be. The stain on the wall was a horrible reminder of such.

"But… Soundwave's still functioning… isn't he?" Rumble asked, guided by the need to confirm that his worst nightmare hadn't become real. Buzzsaw shot him a sharp look that spoke more than words.

"You know the answer as well as the rest of us," Ravage transmitted through the link, his annoyance more than clear. "The issue that concerns us is even more important than Soundwave's current welfare."

Laserbeak cawed. "The Autobot female. Is she to be terminated?"

The panther stood up, and met Laserbeak's optics pointedly. "Negative," he responded coldly. "The fact that Soundwave still functions is proof of that."

"So...so what happens now?" Rumble asked innocently.

"Only our master knows the answer to that," Ravage replied, glancing once again at the spilt energon staining the floor. "We have been summoned, we should not keep Soundwave waiting any longer."

"But… Frenzy's not 'ere. Shouldn't we wait for 'im?" Rumble asked again, looking as childish as ever.

"Frenzy made his decision," Ravage replied, making no effort to hide the contempt in his statement.

"His loss," Laserbeak added, shrugging his wings ever so slightly.

"But...he..."

"Rumble," Ravage spoke with all the patience he could conjure, "tell me, can you feel Frenzy right now?"

"Ah...yeah, a little..."

"And is he anywhere nearby? Does he have any intention at all to comply with Soundwave's summons?"

Rumble looked down at his peds, his visor darkening slightly as he did so. "N-no..." he answered after a while, his shoulders slumping.

"Then answer me this, brother. Why should we wait for him?"

The youngling remained silent as his brothers turned and continued their journey without waiting for a verbal response, the note of grief on Rumble's side of the link providing the answer they already knew.

* * *

The door hissed open, but it didn't make any sound. Silence was respectful, and continued to reign as the soft shadow caressed the two figures at the berth.

One was standing, the other was lying. But they looked like one, the unique energy floating around them making no mistake about the bond that united them now.

The damage to Soundwave's body was clearly visible, but curiously none of his creations noticed it. They were aware, for the first time, that they were staring at Soundwave and his bondmate.

The four Cassettes remained motionless for what seemed like an eternity, a silent, unspoken mark of respect for the being that stood reborn before them. Realisation, subconscious at first, spread through each of their small sparks, reaching out and touching every molecule of their minds and frames with a warmth they hadn't known in eons: Soundwave was complete, and thus, so too were they.

It was beautiful.

Terrifying.

Liberating.

But the moment was lost when one half of the whole faltered and Soundwave fell to his knees, will succumbing to the weight of punishment long since forgotten.

"We are here, Soundwave," Ravage dared to transmit as he approached his fallen master. "Tell me what you would have us do."

Soundwave's dimmed visor remained fixed on Nocturne's unmoving form as if he were worshiping a goddess, his body shuddering violently as it fought to stay online. Finding no answer forthcoming, Ravage nuzzled the mech's hand gently, desperate to draw his attention despite the congealing energon that blemished his muzzle with the action.

"Tell me what you want us to do," he repeated as Soundwave slowly turned his visor down to his eldest creation.

"_R-repairs,"_ Soundwave finally said, his telepathic response laced with agony and elation in equal measure.

The three cassettes behind them moved swiftly into action as Ravage remained at his creator's side, his silence declaring his steadfast support and acceptance. Concern remained as he felt Soundwave's hand drift up to stroke his nape; still, he embraced the contentment that simple action demonstrated.

* * *

Oblivion had never been so beautiful.

Once, not so long ago, or perhaps an eternity before, death had presented itself as a desired option, the one and only terminal way to end the corruption that had slowly started to devour her mind.

With tranquillity being another casualty on her spiralling path down to madness, Nocturne had overcome concepts such as duty and honour. Love, and all the horrors and empty spaces that it carried, had taught her to reroute her aspirations towards goals she had never before considered without fear.

Nothingness, eternally surrounded by invisible, empty walls. Such had to be death, not very different from the mockery of life...

Life without him.

Darkness stretched out endlessly in hues of the purest black, her mind closed to everything but the agony of her loneliness.

That was where she belonged, if not with him.

And so she embraced it, accepting her penance for loving a mech she was never supposed to love, for making the decision to follow her spark instead of the path dictated by war.

She was suddenly aware that something had changed within her, something in her very essence which kept her tethered to the void in a strange state of limbo. It wasn't death's hand pulling at her anymore, but something else, something far more enticing, far more terrifying, which held her in place, unyielding.

And then she felt it.

Pain.

His pain.

It was sharp; spikes of suffering that had reached her dead processor in a place in which she shouldn't have felt anything at all. They were impossible, yet there they were, tormenting her very essence in defiance of all logic. Just like the bond made with the one she loved, refusing to die as her body had done.

She didn't blame him, she would never blame him, and she would never blame herself. Death brought by his beautiful mind would always be better than life without him.

But now his pain brought the anxiety back to her processor, or to whatever she had now that could still feel.

Soundwave was there, outside her walls of nothingness, and he was suffering.

She had known, ever since the first moment he had started to kill her, that his pain went beyond hers, that Soundwave perfectly knew that he was killing a part of himself, one half that he had revealed fully to her the moment their sparks had become one.

_Bondmate... my bondmate... I returned to my bondmate..._

And she would have returned a zillion times, never allowing the walls of the forbidden to stop her. Because she didn't walk with her own feet anymore; every step she had taken since she had given herself to him, was a step taken with his feet as well.

She hadn't expected happiness, she hadn't expected love. Death hadn't come as a surprise either. It had to be that way, when everything surrounding them had been impossible.

And yet, Soundwave was suffering. He had done the right thing offlining her, but he was suffering, his pain now beyond the first spikes, his mind being consumed by anguish and regret.

And also by love.

Because there, amongst the confusion that reigned in her bondmate's mind, Nocturne could feel the love he had for her, immense, infinite, a burning flame devouring impossible and forbidden the same.

She managed to draw a smile within the void.

But what did it all mean; the smile, the warmth, the consciousness? If she were dead, if he had killed her as intended...then how was it now possible for her to be so aware?

The smile became a frown, tainting the darkness around her. Was his suffering her own private purgatory, or was there something there beyond the emptiness waiting for her just to respond.

Was _he_ there, waiting for her?

_Soundwave...Soundwave..._

His name echoed in the void as invisible fingers reached out, grasping at his suffering as if to find something solid to hold on to.

And then she found him, the touch far beyond anything she could consider physical. There, within that nothingness that her flickering life had become, she found him. He had no face, no shape, no alloy for her to touch with her inexistent fingers. But he was there, as present as he had always been..

She called his name. Not by word, not by touch, not by sound. The link opened like a universe and welcomed her, making her believe for a moment that the Well of Allsparks was anything but a myth.

But she was still functioning. How could it be otherwise, when the very essence of life itself was being brought by the one who shared her spark itself?

And he was not alone.

The petals kept opening, other voices joining the symphony that went beyond all sounds. She was not a witness, even less a visitor; her essence had become one with that whole Universe that Soundwave had created.

Nocturne had been created again.

Sensations grew beyond the link, voices suddenly being processed by her audios and not her mind. She became aware of her body again, warm as it lay on a hard surface, surrounded by the mechs she now knew to be her family.

Nocturne wasn't surprised when her systems began to reboot on their own; unheeding of the command that had been left there by Soundwave himself. He responded immediately, his shock as pure as the joy that flooded the link as he realised what was happening.

Purple of the deepest hues greeted Nocturne's weary optics as they slowly came online, following her spark and primary circuits before them. It was overwhelming; the impossible dream of happiness suddenly a reality, heralded by a simple colour.

But more than that, it was the feeling of completeness, the belonging; one half made whole again despite all resistance.

She turned her head and he was there, kneeling beside her, his dull, red visor meeting her gaze without question or thought as others moved about him, blurs of colour unimportant in that blissful moment.

_Soundwave_...

And then she understood.

She was home.

_To be continued._

* * *

_We are not close to December at all, so we'll make a mid-year promise, and is that we will never, ever, leave our fics unattended for so long again. _

_There are many people we want to thank, fellow Transfans that wrote to us and helped us to find our way back to our joint stories. We may not have had the chance to reply directly to you all, but your encouragement has always been appreciated. Amongst all the warm support you have provided us, we also want to thank Nancy for the outstanding picture of Nocturne she did. We will ask her to upload it somewhere so you can take a look at it and share our fascination. _


	53. Tronco

**Chapter 53**

**Tronco**

_The past…_

Only Senators wore capes, one of the many symbols that the Decepticons associated with corruption, but in Starscream's opinion a cape would have come in handy. The moment was worth it; it wasn't every day that he was promoted to Aerospace Commander of the Decepticon Armada.

Just the first of many important steps he planned to take on his inevitable rise to power, he thought as he contemplated himself in the reflection of the polished steel door. _No, a crown… a crown would be even better than a cape. One day I will have a crown on my head. Golden, like the new era I will create in my image._

The door hissed open, also opening another set of possibilities to his dreams of glory. A conqueror would need a consort…

His optics traveled over the curves of the femme, his lust approving. Vita was a magnificent piece of engineering indeed, a proper queen for a king.

"You missed the ceremony," he announced his presence when he realized that his arrival had gone unnoticed. As always, the female scientist was lost in her own world, which looked more like a war zone than a laboratory.

Starscream couldn't help but chuckle as Vita jumped at the sound of his voice; beautiful and intelligent as she was it was always a pleasure to one-up her in something, even if it was rather childish.

"Oh, hey Screamer," she said briefly, regaining her composure and heading for the large workbench at the back of the room. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"I was just wondering where you were," he replied, still watching those curves as he followed behind. "Your presence was missed today."

By the look on her face, he could tell she had no idea what he was talking about.

"My promotion," he explained, embarrassed. "I was named Air Commander today."

"Oh, that!" she said, smiling. "Was it today, really?"

Starscream folded his arms across his chest, feeling offended. "It was today, as I had informed you myself."

Vita slapped her forehead with one hand and continued rummaging through the disaster that was the workbench. "Yeah, you told me alright… Sorry Screamer, I completely forgot. How did it go? Did you wear a beautiful cape?"

Being read like that should have been very uncomfortable, but Vita knew about his fetish for certain symbols of power.

"Like the ones I wore when we used to interface?" he said, smirking. "No, not yet at least. I have this badge, though."

Finally, Vita left whatever she was doing to give him some attention. "Nice…" she said, looking at the small badge on his shoulder that indicated his high rank. "So Air Commander, huh? I have to admit, Screamer. I never thought you'd make it this far. You always sounded like a dreamer to me, rather than anything else. But don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you."

"And it's only just the beginning," he said, taking a step closer to Vita's warm frame. "I am on the path to glory now, no one can get in my way."

Vita smirked, reaching her hand up to circle a finger around the badge emblazoned on the Air Commander's shoulder. "Except perhaps our Lord Megatron," she cooed playfully.

Starscream opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly thought better of it. He had never considered himself to be treasonous as such, yet he couldn't deny the fact that that simple thought had been invading his mental processes for a number of vorns now. There was no such thing as a supreme leader if the position had to be shared...

"Still," Starscream finally whispered, pressing himself against Vita's curves. "It would have been nice if you'd been there today."

"I'll make sure not to miss your next promotion," she said smiling, putting one finger on Starscream's cockpit. His growing smirk came to a halt when she pushed him away slightly, instead of running her finger over his fuselage as he had anticipated.

"It's all well and good for you to promise that," Starscream said as he caught the offending hand in his own and stepped forward again, "but personally, I'd say you owe me for missing _this_ promotion. I saw the masses cheering for me, Vita, I stood above them as their leader for the very first time and felt the power that my position brings and felt exhilarated. I wanted you to see me in my moment of glory, Vita, and you missed it."

"Screamer…"

Starscream could feel Vita beginning to back away as he pressed her hand to his cockpit and leaned into her neck, allowing his warm ventilations to wash over her nape. She had always been a tease, always known what to say to both frustrate and delight; and in that moment of glory all he wanted to do was reignite that passion they had shared before he had been sent away.

"Screamer, I –"

"You _owe_ me…"

Her rejection was not a stranger to him. Their relationship had always been volatile, mostly because of her wayward personality, but playing the game was part of the enchantment. It always ended the same way: in a berth, or on any surface that allowed them to unleash the lust that invaded every part of their neural nets. Vita was maybe a bad choice for an official consort, but at the same time it was perfect for him.

He had begun to explore the soft circuitry of her neck when he felt her hand on his cockpit again, firmer than ever, the same as her rejection.

"I have taken a bondmate," she said simply.

He would have laughed, had he not found her words so utterly ridiculous. Such a big word coming from such a sinful mouth… Vita had been built for pleasure, not for compromises.

"The slag you have," he said incredulously, offended by her unusual attempt to tease. For surly that was what it was, just part of her game; perhaps tempered by her guilt for missing the ceremony.

He expected a response as his hand reached for her waist, his optics fixed on the delicious curves of her chest: a laugh, a sarcastic comment intended to seduce... But as the distance between them increased once again, all he received was silence.

No…

Starscream found himself moving forward again, the red femme remaining out of reach as the sense of rejection came flooding home. Suddenly, the newly named Air Commander found himself afraid to look at her, afraid of those playful red optics that had never been able to hide the truth from him.

"The slag…" he muttered again as he forced himself to face her.

The sudden wave of discomfort in the core of his spark changed only to increase. Her finger felt sharp when she touched his face, the touch so delicate that it brought now painful memories.

"I've taken a bondmate. Is that so hard to believe?"

"You're not the bonding kind," he said, his voice not scarce of anger.

She laughed. "I changed, Screamer. And so did you. Look at you now, Air Commander."

"Who is it?" Starscream asked, still refusing to look at her. He found the disorganized table to be a better sight. At least there he wouldn't find rejection.

"Come on, Screamer, don't make this harder for yourself. You know who it is."

Starscream felt her move closer to his frame, her hand touching his face again as she leaned into his line of sight. He bit his lip components and looked away yet again, refusing to acknowledge the truth he could see written all over her smiling face.

He had never been one to accept rejection, his path to glory clear even as he had fallen from grace, accusation and loss filling his darkest days. Yet despite those setbacks, she had always remained his constant, the one unstable element that kept him focused, the one he knew he could always claim.

And now she was _bonded_… It was such a ludicrous idea, so impossible…

Starscream offlined his optics for a moment, gathering himself before daring to look at her again.

"It's Soundwave, isn't it," he said, the words sounding so _wrong._

"Obvious, and at the same time hard to believe… but yes, it is him."

_Hard? _More like impossible to believe, and yet the image came so easy to Starscream's mind. He didn't even know why he had said the name, if he had been moved by hate or by the primal fear of losing the one femme that had been in his berth more than once. He would have never gone so far as to involve the world 'love', but he knew that just the thought of Vita, _his _femme, having anything to do with Soundwave was something painful enough to be called jealousy.

He smirked, one of the many faces he had to disguise his true feelings. "So, Soundwave… I would find it more natural if you'd said you were bonded to a bulkhead. If this is a joke, Vita, I have to say that it's the sickest, if not the poorest, of your repertoire."

It was his jealousy talking, and he knew it, but he wasn't willing to show how disappointed he was.

And Vita seemed to know better, because she only smiled softly in response. "Just a few joors ago I too would have considered this a joke. But that's not the case, Screamer. You're not the only one who has changed, matured if you want to call it that."

Starscream glanced around the messy laboratory. What was there that could be called maturity? Vita seemed to be the same careless, somehow crazy, and yet brilliant scientist he had met so many vorns ago at the Science Academy. But deep inside she had matured, right in the part that mattered the most, the same part that would never belong to Starscream.

The same part that now belonged to Soundwave.

_To be continued._

* * *

_First Cantabile update of the year!_

_As 2012 was finishing, we came up with some nice inspiration as the year was agonizing, and we wrote two updates. Don't be surprised if we update really, really soon!_

_We wish you the best for this new year. Many thanks for your support. We hope you'll stick with us for another year. We happen to have a ton of surprises hidden under our sleeves._


	54. Affrettando

_This update was meant to be posted considerably sooner, but a series of fortunate events prevented us from doing it. The most important one, paradoxically, was the fact that we, the two authors of this story, met in person for the second time in two years, and made some fangirl havoc._

_It was our intention to post this chapter during the time we were together, but we were so busy having fun and rocking town that we just couldn't find the time._

_But it's never too late, and even though we now have thousands of miles separating us again, our love for Transformers keep us together and here we present you our new Cantabile update._

_Before we go on, we would like to comment on a couple of reviews that made us think that some of you guys could have confused things a bit – we take the blame for that, since our updates haven't been as frequent as we wanted them to be, and with so many chapters posted and – holy frag – almost five years posting this story, it's very likely that some of you don't have all the details of this story clear._

_Last chapter was a flashback, one that happened thousands of vorns – okay, millions of years – ago. As for Vita, you may remember that she was Soundwave's former bondmate. We want to highlight the word 'was' because, well, she is actually dead…_

_We will have some flashbacks during the story involving her because, as you will notice in the following chapter, the dead can come back to haunt the living…_

* * *

**Chapter 54**

**Affrettando**

Nocturne shivered as Soundwave placed the weapon in front of her. She had known that it was only a matter of time; she had felt his anxiety every time he left their quarters, imperceptible to all but her.

Had it been her choice, she wouldn't have touched it, but she knew she didn't have an option. It was ironic to think that she felt safe here, within the nest of what should have been her enemy, but in truth, she had never felt so at peace with the universe. Her bondmate, however, did not share her tranquility.

They had started their lessons two cycles previous, when Soundwave had pulled his concussion blaster from subspace and had proceeded to explain each and every component. There had been a sense of urgency in the unexpected lesson; a level of concern that felt foreign to their deepening bond. Still, Nocturne had studied without question, accepting the knowledge she had never wanted.

It had been several breems later while she lay in Soundwave's warm embrace that Nocturne sought an explanation for his sudden concern. She had felt his regret permeating their bond as he had answered, his hands caressing her face gently.

Time had only increased his distress.

Light and shadow played softly over the pristine barrel of the blaster, creating an image too beautiful for something so deadly. How many lives had that weapon claimed, how many times had it been wiped clean of the vital fluids of those unfortunate enough to find themselves on the wrong side of war?

"_I know you don't want this,"_ she heard Soundwave speak through their bond, not without apology. _"There is no other way."_

"_It's okay, my love. I understand,"_ she responded in kind.

She felt like a sinner as her fingers grazed the cold metal; innocence lost through association. Her hands gripped the butt of the gun and she lifted it slowly, arms trembling under the weight. It went against everything she believed and yet, as Soundwave pressed himself to her back and reached around to steady her aim, Nocturne accepted her training without any regrets.

If this was the price to pay to bring her bondmate solace, so be it.

* * *

Two crimson optics within the semi darkness, the scent of lust permeating the air… The familiar bite of a nightmare assaulted Nocturne's spark, bringing her some of the worst memories of her life at a moment in which her priorities were very different.

"Don't you dare take another step," she said. She wasn't afraid, but infinitely disgusted. She would die before letting that monster lay a finger on her again.

Starscream came into the light and stopped, smirking and raising his hands in a pacifying gesture. "I come in peace, my dear femme, that I can assure you."

Nocturne could have said many things about the venom she could feel in his words, but her senses were focused somewhere else, on _someone _else. Starscream suddenly making an appearance was a very unwelcome situation.

"You look beautiful, Nocturne. Those cycles in the Ark did wonders for your paintjob."

She frowned. Nocturne had always prided herself on having a spark foreign to hate, but that Decepticon was making his way through her forbidden feelings with surprising ease.

"No, wait… There must be another reason to explain your current brilliance," Starscream continued. "Like, perhaps, the joy of reuniting with your Decepticon lover. Well, increase that feeling, beautiful, because I missed you too."

Nocturne moved too fast, so much so that she surprised herself. By the look on Starscream's face, he too was momentarily taken aback.

"Whoa… there's no need to get violent, Nocturne. As I said, I come in peace," he said, keeping his optics locked on the barrel of Soundwave's concussion blaster which Nocturne was now pointing right at his face.

"Return to where you came from," she said slowly. "I swear I will kill you if you dare to touch me again, do you understand?"

Starscream sighed with fake remorse. "Yes, about that… I was hoping you and I could have a civilized talk."

_Civilized? _Coming from the monster that had almost succeeded in raping her? How could that Decepticon be so brutally sarcastic?

"You and I have nothing to talk about. Leave!"

"I assume that Soundwave doesn't know anything about our last… encounter."

Nocturne grimaced. "Doesn't the fact that you're still alive tell you something?"

He smirked. "True, true… and I have to say that I thank you for your discretion, my beautiful femme, and that I would appreciate it even more if it stays that way. Having that pretty mouth of yours shut will guarantee you a longer life in this base."

"How dare you come here and tell me that? Leave, Decepticreep! There is nothing preventing me from communicating with Soundwave this time."

Starscream's smirk acquired that unnerving touch of bare evilness that Nocturne was beginning to recognize. It was so threatening, almost obscene…

"Why don't you call him, then? I find it curious that you haven't even attempted to communicate with your beloved drone since I arrived here… Call him. We can have a very interesting chat, the three of us, perhaps more than that, mm?"

"Why you—"

"Or… or we can talk, Nocturne, just you and me. You are no fool, my dear femme, I dare to say you are as intelligent as you are beautiful, and you know perfectly well the kind of damage you would do if the little piece of information about what happened between you and me reaches the wrong audios. I don't have to say how badly Megatron would react to a fracture in the Decepticon High Command at this point in the war, and for reasons of this… domestic kind. I, of course, wouldn't have any problem with making use of a prisoner, as is my right as Decepticons Second in Command, but Soundwave, on the other hand… I'm afraid his position and life will be at serious risk if Megatron finds out that he reacted violently against a fellow officer in defense of a simple Autobot female. High treason, my dear, is made of much less than that."

Nocturne hesitated. Everything had happened so fast. Not so many cycles ago she had been a barely functional corpse; now she was so alive, so full of emotions and so willing to immerse herself into an abysmally different, new life, and so soon challenged with a potentially deadly situation.

"You're afraid of Soundwave," she said softly. "You could have said that with fewer words."

Starscream laughed. "Afraid is not the word I would use, but let's say that there is a protocol of respect he and I must follow in our personal interactions, and I don't think you want to break it. Things are already very fragile as they are… But that doesn't matter. If we keep our little secret as such, whatever that remains fragile right now will not break… at least not on my account."

Nocturne couldn't have felt more disgusted. "You are so generous…"

"More than you'd ever grant me, my dear femme, which leads me to the real purpose of my presence here. I want to offer you an apology."

That was it. That Decepticon had nothing but pure sarcasm running through his fuel lines.

"I admit my previous behavior with you wasn't the most… well-mannered," he continued when he saw that she was short of words. "But can you blame me? You were an Autobot prisoner and, you see, our protocol regarding your kind is not precisely hospitable."

"You don't say…"

"But, as I said, that was because I considered you nothing but a prisoner; a very special one indeed, but a prisoner nevertheless… Something that has recently changed, am I correct?"

Nocturne didn't know what to say. She hadn't dared to ask the question of herself, but now she was being brutally forced to face it. Soundwave had said he would take care of everything, that no harm would come to her… But as safe as she felt at Soundwave's side, Nocturne couldn't forget she was in the main Headquarters of the Decepticon Army, surrounded by Megatron's Elite forces, not to mention the Slag Maker himself…

And as if Soundwave had predicted it, here she was holding the weapon he had left her, genuine fear returning for the first time since she had awoken as his bondmate.

Starscream seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. "This is a dangerous place for a femme, a very dangerous place. You are going to need more than Soundwave to keep yourself functional. You are going to need a friend."

_Friend… _for some reason that word sounded obscene when spoken by the Seeker's voice.

"Is that so? And let me guess… you would be such friend?"

Starscream smirked seductively. "Now we are reaching an understanding."

"We are reaching nothing!" Nocturne snapped, her finger tightening on the trigger of Soundwave's concussion blaster. "Have you forgotten what you did, you monster? You tried to rape me!"

Starscream frowned with fake disgust. "_Rape?!_ Please! That's such an ugly word for your pretty lips to say… especially considering that it couldn't be further from the truth. I was merely trying to seduce you. After having received nothing but Soundwave's frigidness, I figured you could use a _real _mech in your berth. Do you know how many femmes and mechs would die for a nano klik of my attention?"

"Aside from the one you see in your mirror every day, I would think none. As for _real _mechs, let me tell you something about them: _real _mechs don't rape! Only cowardly vermin like you do. Soundwave is a zillion times a better mech than you are."

Starscream frowned. Obviously he had reacted wrongly to the accusation, but he managed to recover his smirk, shaking his head slightly. "Nocturne, Nocturne… why are you doing this to yourself? Why are you doing it to _us? _You may feel very secure in your petty position as Soundwave's lover, but you should know that it is only temporary. Don't you ever forget what he is and what you are. Such a relationship is not possible, and not only because of your allegiances, but because of the fact that you are nothing to my dear comrade but a pleasure toy, a replacement for the one femme he ever bonded with."

Her grip on the weapon loosened. "W-what…?"

Starscream stared at her with cynical surprise. "What? Didn't you know about Vita? My, my… I would have thought that Soundwave would've already told you about her. It seems that your bond with him is not as strong as you thought."

_Vita? _What was that name? Why did it suddenly sound so meaningful?

"You're lying…" Nocturne said, doing her best to stop her voice from shaking. "Your games won't distract me…"

Starscream laughed. "Games? I didn't know that games bonded with mechs and actually sparked children with them. Haven't you ever asked yourself why Soundwave is the only Decepticon – not to mention Cybertronian – with such numerous offspring? He and Vita had a project of life together… a family," he said the last word with disgust. "And they certainly would have carried on with it if the ultimate shutdown hadn't separated her from her foolish fantasy. Now tell me, my dear femme, what are you, compared to her, to Soundwave's _bondmate_? Nothing more than a distraction, a temporary object with which he may release the lust every mech has… If you believed something different, I'm very sorry for you."

Nocturne's arm lowered, the weapon almost falling to the floor. She didn't even care when Starscream advanced toward her and softly seized her arm.

"Hell, my dear Autobot, is something that you thought you knew about, but only now are you about to thoroughly discover it. Stay on this path, and you'll be engulfed by the flames you created with your blindness." Starscream touched her face with disturbing tenderness. "Turn to me when they burn you. And trust me, they will."

That's all Starscream said before disappearing as furtively as he had appeared, but Nocturne's thoughts couldn't have been further from the Seeker.

Vita… who was Vita? Who had Vita been?

_To be continued._

* * *

_Glue Stick Gary: we hope you enjoyed the first scene, it was inspired by a request you made last year – thanks!_


End file.
